La Forma Correcta De Actuar
by Irene Garza
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8 :: Hermione sintió el latido en sus oídos otra vez. Lo vería por primera vez desde el Gran Comedor, demacrado y afectado en la mesa de Slytherin con su madre aferrada a su brazo. Ella no había pretendido buscarlo; ni en los pasillos, ni debajo de las sábanas blancas de los caídos, ni en su camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola a tod-s! Esta es mi primera traducción. Me he encontrado con una falta tremenda de inspiración para escribir recientemente, así que para despertar a mi musa dramionera decidí ponerme a leer algunos fics que tenía en mi lista. Pues les digo, me encontré con ésta trilogía de fics, de la autora Lovesbitca8. Son TAN MARAVILLOSOS que leí uno tras otro sin parar. No les miento, son INCREÍBLES. Tanto así, que contacté a la autora para que me permitiera traducirlos, con el fin de que otras lindas dramioneras que no saben inglés tuvieran la posibilidad de leer la historia. Así que aquí estoy, intentando recuperar mi musa adormilada, y trayéndoles ésta maravilla de historia que estoy segura que les fascinará tanto como a mí. Un gran abrazo.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione se arrepentía ahora de su elección de zapatos; había tomado sus "tacones sensatos", como Ginny los llamaría. Por "sensatos" se podía entender que no eran tan altos como para hacerla caer y que eran feos. Se dio cuenta de ello al descubrir que el color de sus zapatos coincidía perfectamente con el del rancio piso polvoriento de las salas subterráneas del Ministerio.

—Hermione.

Levantó la vista de sus zapatos para encontrar a Harry caminando hacia ella.

—Harry. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Crees que ellos… tú piensas que…?

—Es difícil decirlo. —Él apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente, mirando hacia las puertas de roble por las que acababa de salir—. Tienen un montón de evidencia, obviamente. Hicieron muchas preguntas sobre quinto año y sobre Umbridge, pero intenté darles detalles sobre... sobre…

Harry tartamudeó y Hermione notó que apartaba la vista con ojos vidriosos. Tan sólo había pasado un año y medio, podía entender su titubeo.

—Sobre la mansión Malfoy —completó por él.

—Sí. —Harry tragó saliva y Hermione lo recordó en la playa, cargando en brazos a Dobby como si hubiera sucedido ayer—. Pero no me permitieron decir mucho. Ya tienen mi testimonio sobre la noche en que Dumbledore murió —Harry parpadeó otra vez, casi como un tic—, pero traté de corregirlo para involucrarlo más a él. No me dejaron. Dijeron que "ya tenían el informe redactado".

Hermione asintió, mirando las puertas dobles detrás de Harry. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en los oídos.

—Él está ahí —dijo Harry.

Hermione volteó a mirar directamente sus ojos verdes. Harry la taladró con la mirada, como buscando… algo.

—Bien. Digo, claro que está ahí. Es su juicio. —Hermione contuvo el aliento.

—No se los está poniendo fácil, sabes. Yo no creo que...

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

—Me refiero a que él no… No parece estar esforzándose mucho. Casi parece aburrido.

Hermione volvió a mirar las puertas detrás de Harry, asintiendo.

—Y se ve… —Harry se detuvo—. Supongo que ya lo verás.

Hermione sintió de nuevo el latido de su corazón en los oídos. Ella lo vería. Lo vería por primera vez desde el Gran Comedor, demacrado y afectado, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con su madre aferrada a su brazo. No había pretendido buscarlo; ni en los pasillos, ni debajo de las sábanas blancas de los caídos, ni en su camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos junto a Ron. Pero era una tonta.

—Estaré aquí esperándote cuando salgas.

Hermione miró a Harry otra vez.

—Oh, Harry, no; ya hiciste suficiente. Yo sé que debes volver arriba.

—¿Estás segura? —Y ahí estaba otra vez, buscando ese algo.

—Sí, absolutamente. —Ella esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y apretó el brazo de su amigo—. Iré a buscarte arriba cuando haya terminado. ¿Tal vez podemos ir a comer?

—Eso sería fantástico —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry se giró y comenzó el largo recorrido hacia los elevadores. Hermione volvió a llamarlo.

—¡Harry! —Él volteó—. Gracias. Sé que te sentías… indeciso.

—No, tú tenías razón, Hermione —contestó—. Era la forma correcta de actuar. —Harry se giró y continuó caminando.

Hermione escuchó sus pisadas resonar por el corredor, un sonido distinto al que harían sus tenis de costumbre. Hermione sonrió, pensando en ese cambio. Los zapatos formales de piel de dragón eran de esperarse en ciertas situaciones, suponía. Un juicio del Wizengamot, por ejemplo, pero había visto a Harry usando, cada vez más frecuentemente, ese tipo de zapatos. Era de esperarse de "El-niño-que-vivió-y-murió-y-vivió-otra-vez", tal como Rita Skeeter tan concisa e ingeniosamente llamaba a Harry en sus artículos. La solicitud para sus apariciones públicas iba en aumento, y su fama hacía de todo menos disminuir. Él iba a galas, conmemoraciones para antiguos miembros de la Orden, inauguraciones de orfanatos para los niños que habían perdido a sus familias en la Guerra. Hermione también tenía unos zapatos adecuados para ese tipo de eventos, aunque sólo le pedían asistir si Harry también estaría ahí, y, a veces, sólo cuando Ron podía estar presente para completar el Trío; lo que era complicado ahora que Ron estaba fuera de la ciudad, jugando quidditch para Irlanda.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron. Un hombre pequeño y regordete salió de la sala. Podría haberle recordado a Umbridge de no ser porque estaba sonriéndole, una acción bastante fuera de lugar durante un juicio.

—¿Señorita Hermione Granger? —El hombre hizo la pantomima de mirar alrededor del pasillo desierto antes de que sus ojos se posaran en ella—. Señorita Granger, ya están listos para recibirla.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se alisó la túnica y comenzó a andar, con paso mesurado, hacia la puerta. Acomodó nerviosamente su cabello por detrás de sus orejas, algo que nunca hacía, por lo que volvió a soltarlo por sobre ellas. Mientras alcanzaba al hombre pequeño, él le sonrió y comenzó el discurso que ya había escuchado, al menos, cuatro veces durante los pasados dieciocho meses al asistir a los distintos juicios a los que había sido convocada: Sin contacto con el acusado. Confiscación de varita. Hacer Magia sin varita es motivo de arresto. Sus ojos revolotearon sobre los hombros del hombre, más allá de la puerta que él mantenía abierta para ella, pero todo lo que pudo ver desde aquel ángulo eran filas y filas de túnicas color púrpura. Hermione le entregó su varita al hombre y él la escoltó dentro.

A pesar de haber estado en los calabozos del Wizengamont varias veces, aún se sorprendía de no sentir el frío de los Dementores que había esperado desde la primera vez que arribó al Ministerio el año pasado. Los Dementores habían sido relevados de sus servicios después de la caída de Voldemort. No, Hermione sintió otra clase de frío.

Rodeó la entrada e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no voltear en dirección a la jaula que sabía que estaría cincometros a su derecha. Se paró en la pequeña plataforma y colocó sus manos sobre el barandal frente a ella.

—Indique su nombre —una voz se alzó por sobre algún lugar del mar púrpura.

—Hermione Jean Granger. —Sintió, más que escuchar, un movimiento a su derecha. Era él. Se concentró en el individuo canoso vestido de púrpura que tenía justo enfrente.

—Hermione Jean Granger. Está usted aquí por su propia voluntad, sin haber sido convocada en defensa del acusado. ¿Es correcto?

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

—Sí, es correcto.

Otra voz se alzó entre el púrpura:

—Está usted aquí para ofrecer información con la intención de asistir al Wizengamot en la determinación de la sentencia de Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí. —Su voz sonó más ahogada esta vez. Necesitaría comenzar a respirar pronto, supuso.

—Por favor, proceda, señorita Granger.

Mientras respiraba y sujetaba la barandilla, dejó que el discurso que había practicado comenzara a fluir a través de ella.

—El 30 de marzo de 1998; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y yo fuimos capturados por carroñeros y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy. Justo antes de la captura, logré conjurar un Hechizo Punzante sobre Harry Potter, con la esperanza de que su rostro fuera irreconocible. No fue aplicado ningún tipo de encantamiento sobre Ron Weasley o sobre mí misma.

Las manos de Hermione se aferraron con más fuerza al barandal.

—Fuimos llevados frente a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Ellos querían estar seguros de que tenían a Harry Potter antes de contactar a Voldemort. —Escuchó el sonido de personas conteniendo el aliento, sin duda de algunas en túnica púrpura que aún eran incapaces de pronunciar el nombre en voz alta—. La señora Malfoy llamó a su hijo, un compañero de estudios de Harry Potter, para identificarlo. Draco Malfoy se negó a hacer una identificación positiva, dándonos así tiempo suficiente para escapar. Si él hubiera identificado a Harry Potter, creo que Voldemort habría sido convocado y Harry Potter habría muerto esa noche, dando por terminada la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Al elegir no identificar a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy nos salvó a todos.

Un silencio descendió sobre la amplia habitación. Hermione se preguntó si tal vez ya era momento de retirarse.

—Señorita Granger —una mujer pelirroja en la segunda fila la llamó—, usted dice que Draco Malfoy eligió no identificar al señor Harry Potter. ¿Qué bases tiene para sustentar su afirmación?

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de proceder.

—Como ya mencioné, él fue llevado ante Harry Potter y dijo que no podía identificarlo...

—¿Acaso usted no conjuró un Hechizo Punzante sobre el Sr. Potter —la interrumpió la pelirroja— con el explícito propósito de volverlo irreconocible?

Hermione podía sentir calor agolpándose en su mejillas.

—Incluso si Malfoy no hubiera podido identificar a Harry Potter, un compañero de escuela al que conoció por más de seis años, él podía ver que sus acompañantes éramos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Tampoco identificó positivamente a ninguno de nosotros dos.

—¿Usted piensa que el señor Malfoy es capaz de identificarlos a usted y al señor Weasley?

—Sí. Nosotros también fuimos sus compañeros de clase durante seis años. —Hermione pensó que su respuesta podía sonar algo laboriosa…

—¿Tuvo usted alguna relación con el señor Malfoy durante sus años en Hogwarts? —insistió la pelirroja.

Sus mejillas ardieron ante la insinuación que tal vez no era para nada una insinuación. Ella respondió:

—Éramos compañeros de clases.

—¿No eran amigos entonces?

—No.

—De hecho —continuó la pelirroja—, ¿no era de alguna forma su adversario en la escuela, debido a su estatus de sangre?

Hermione casi resopló, pero pensó que eso no la ayudaría en su actual situación.

—Algo así, supongo. Pero creo que el acoso escolar no debería ser examinado como prueba en éste caso.

—¿Qué es lo que usted piensa que debería ser examinado entonces, señorita Granger? —preguntó una mujer rubia en la cuarta fila. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Hermione recordara a Molly Weasley.

—Creo que lo que debe examinarse es su rol en los eventos. Creo que a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, le fue otorgado un perdón completo hace un año debido a su "ayuda durante la Batalla de Hogwarts". Creo que ya he explicado un momento en el que la ayuda de Malfoy fue necesaria. Creo, incluso, que puedo mencionar otras acciones y momentos en las que las acciones del acusado hablaron de él no como un mortífago, sino como un hijo o como alguien muy joven. Creo que los crímenes del señor Malfoy deberían ser expugnados y se le debe otorgar un perdón completo.

Y, tras ese último punto al final de su discurso, escuchó tartamudeos entre las gradas, un jadeo indignado en la esquina y una risita contenida a su derecha. Hermione conocía esa risa. La había escuchado madurar junto con él. No pudo evitarlo y volteó a mirarlo.

Estaba pálido, inusualmente pálido. Su cabello no había sido cortado, y, si se detenía a pensarlo, su cabello ya estaba largo durante la batalla, ondulándose por detrás de sus orejas. Ahora, crecía por debajo de su nuca, enmarañado y con un tono de rubio más oscuro de lo usual. Sus ojos la taladraban. Draco estaba recostado contra los barrotes de la jaula. No se le proveía de silla o banco a los acusados, pero, en lugar de estar sujetando ávidamente los barrotes de la celda como muchos otros lo hacían, él tenía la espalda reclinada, con piernas y brazos cruzados; esperando a ser entretenido. Y ella lo había entretenido. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus mejillas se acaloraron.

—Señorita Granger. —Hermione recuperó su enfoque sobre la rubia Molly Weasley—. Después de años de prejuicios y "acoso escolar", como usted misma llamó; después de ser torturada por su tía en el piso de su sala de estar, ¿piensa que es usted la persona más adecuada para hablar en nombre de sus acciones?

Hermione observó todos los rostros que la miraban fijamente, excepto a una. La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa petulante.

—Tiene razón —dijo Hermione—. Esos aspectos no me cualifican. Lo que sí me cualifica es que soy humana y soy capaz de encontrar espacio para el perdón. Yo soy Hermione Granger; heroína de guerra, la bruja más brillante de mi generación y una tercera parte del Trío Dorado. Y esos hechos por sí mismos deberían ser suficientes para excluirme de ser cuestionada acerca de mi cualificación; así como asumo que la cualificación de Harry Potter no fue puesta en duda.

La habitación se quedó quieta. Hermione sabía que jamás había sido tan arrogante en su vida, pero su presión sanguínea continuaba en aumento.

—Y, como Hermione Granger, solicito que las acciones de un mago de 17 años; criado por una familia que cree en la pureza de sangre; cuyos padres, familia y amigos apoyaron al Señor Tenebroso; y cuya vida fue amenazada diariamente, sea excusado por sus acciones. —Hermione trató de detenerse, pero le fue imposible—. Draco Malfoy no asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. Él no mató a nadie. Por lo tanto, no veo por qué está siendo juzgado por el Wizengamont en pleno, como si fuera un asesino y un firme seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. El que su apellido sea Malfoy no significa que ustedes puedan dejar caer sobre sus hombros los pecados de la guerra.

La pelirroja frunció los labios y miró en otra dirección. La rubia Molly Weasley sonrió tímidamente al piso. El hombre canoso al frente se levantó.

—Señorita Granger —dijo—, gracias por venir el día de hoy. El tribunal examinará su testimonio y el testimonio de los demás. —El hombre tenía ojos amables, pero, aún así, Hermione sentía que se había extralimitado con su discurso.

—Gracias a los honorables miembros del Wizengamot por permitirme hablar. —Hermione soltó la barandilla, dejando que la sangre volviera a fluir hacia sus dedos por primera vez en diez minutos. Mientras se giraba, no pudo evitarlo y volteó para mirarlo una vez más.

Su sonrisa ligeramente divertida había desaparecido. Draco la miraba fijamente, examinándola como si fuera un gusarajo debajo de su zapato, como si no acabara de intentar salvar su vida. Hermione encontró su aliento y continuó caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, con la sangre palpitando en sus venas.

Sus ridículos zapatos resonaron contra la piedra mientras salía, pasando al guardia de la puerta, y continuó rumbo a los elevadores, ignorando el llamado del guardia que intentaba entregarle de vuelta su varita.


	2. Capítulo 2

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.

Nota Traductora: Gracias por el apoyo chic-s! Espero les guste éste capítulo. Haré lo posible por publicar dos veces por semana la traducción, solo les pido un poquito de paciencia conforme nos acerquemos a navidad, pues se va reduciendo mi tiempo frente a la computadora. Un abrazo.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 2

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione caminó todo el trayecto de regreso a su escritorio sin respirar, o al menos así se sintió. La parte lógica de su cerebro –todo su cerebro- sabía que seguramente sí había estado respirando todo el tiempo, pero, para cuando llegó al cuarto piso, ya jadeaba.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio durante varios minutos, esperando que su pulso retomara su compás habitual. Y no fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató de que había dejado su varita abajo. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Qué estúpida.

—Granger.

Hermione soltó sus sienes para mirar a su compañero, Aiden O'Connor, parado en la esquina de su cubículo, comiendo una banana. Una acción bastante idiota.

—¿Tuviste tu cosa esa con el Wizengamot esta mañana, verdad? —Aiden levantó una ceja hacia ella—. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿El imbécil recibirá el Beso? —sonrió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—En realidad, Aiden, yo me ofrecí para testificar en su favor.

La banana se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca. Su mandíbula se trabó por un momento. —¿En serio? Mis disculpas, siempre pensé que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien.

Aiden estudiaba en Hogwarts un año por debajo de ella. También era un Gryffindor, por lo que Hermione asumía que había visto suficientes interacciones entre ella y Malfoy a lo largo de los años como para sustentar su teoría.

—No, no nos llevábamos bien. Es sólo que… era la forma correcta de actuar. No todos los errores merecen cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Las cejas de Aiden se arquearon y las comisuras de sus labios apuntaron hacia abajo. Hermione supuso que el significado sería algo así como "¡Bah! ¡Tienes razón!", pero no podía asegurarlo porque el olor de su banana saturaba sus sentidos.

—Qué magnánima. Pero creo que era de esperarse viniendo de "La Chica Dorada". —Aiden le sonrió y comenzó a alejarse—. ¡Ah!, Mathilda quiere las notas sobre el huevo de galés verde esta tarde, si puedes.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Aiden. —Hermione lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

Él sabía que ella odiaba los términos "Chica Dorada" y "Trío de Oro", y justamente por eso los utilizaba con tanta frecuencia. Cuando Hermione tuvo su entrevista en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, dos meses atrás, había enviado su currículum bajo un nombre falso. En cuanto Mathilda Grimblehawk vio entrar a Hermione Granger a su oficina, derramó el té sobre los papeles de su escritorio y le preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Hermione insistió en no recibir un trato preferente por ser una heroína de guerra. También insistió en recibir un puesto de principiante para conseguir, por sus propios medios, un ascenso dentro del Ministerio. A pesar de que la Oficina de Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos era su objetivo principal, había sido asignada a la División de Bestias del Departamento. Hermione estaba determinada a moverse entre Departamentos y escalar posiciones basada exclusivamente en su propios méritos y talento, no en su fama.

Ron había hecho exactamente lo opuesto, alardeando de su fama en los artículos de El Profeta. Casi un mes después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter le preguntó qué planeaba hacer después, y cuando él respondió que quería jugar quidditch para el mejor equipo dispuesto a reclutarlo, le llovieron ofertas durante semanas. Ya levaba casi un año en Irlanda, viniendo de visita solamente una vez al mes, o algo por el estilo. Nunca trajo a casa a ninguna de las chicas con las que salía, pero Hermione había visto fotografías de ellas junto a él. Molly Wesley prefería hacer la vista gorda respecto a ello, por supuesto, e insistía en que Hermione se uniera, a ella y Arthur, a sus viajes a Irlanda. Un año atrás, antes de que Hermione regresara a Hogwarts a cursar su "octavo año" y Ron partiera rumbo a Irlanda, ella le pidió que se tomaran un tiempo y mantener, así, sus opciones abiertas. Jamás quiso decir que así de abiertas.

Harry se había quedado por algún lugar en medio. No era ajeno a su fama ni a los artículos tendenciosos de Rita Skeeter, y casi se sentía cómodo siendo el centro de atención del mundo mágico. Aceptó gustosamente la posición como auror que le otorgaron el año pasado, a pesar de no haber tomado sus ÉXTASIS... Lo único que lo redimía era Ginny, a quién no le agradaba mucho estar bajo el reflector. Hermione y Ginny se habían vuelto muy unidas al compartir dormitorio durante su último año en Hogwarts, debido a que Hermione había sido la única chica de Gryffindor que regresó a cursar el "octavo año". Ambas rentaron un departamento después de que Molly le prohibió terminantemente a Ginny que ella y Harry se mudaran juntos tras su graduación. Su amiga, generalmente, pasaba las tardes y noches en el departamento de Harry, pero Hermione la veía con suficiente frecuencia.

Consultó su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para el medio día. Necesitaba recuperar su varita, pero no quería encontrarse con alguno de los miembros del Wizengamot mientras salían a almorzar. O peor: toparse con el prisionero mientras era trasladado para su almuerzo.

Hermione se estremeció ante la memoria de aquella mirada condescendiente que Malfoy le dirigió mientras salía de la corte. Era cierto que nada había cambiado entre ellos, tenía que recordárselo a si misma. ¿Por qué tendría que mirarla de cualquier otra forma?

Ginny solía llamar a Malfoy "el caso de caridad de Hermione", pero Hermione estaba segura de que su amiga sabía algo más. Siempre había sido muy amable al no forzarla a hablar, pero debido a la forma mesurada con la que Harry la trató durante la mañana, podía asumir que Ginny le había comentado algo.

—Así que tienes una debilidad por Draco Malfoy —le había dicho Ginny durante la primavera pasada en los dormitorios de Hogwarts—. ¿Y qué?

—No tengo una debilidad por él. —Hermione se había sonrojado.

—Bien —dijo Ginny—. Estás apáticamente encaprichada con él.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione había cerrado su libro para ver a la pelirroja de frente—. Eso es descabelladamente… inapropiado e inexacto.

Ginny le mantuvo la mirada.

—Escúchame, Granger —le dijo. Era una de sus frases favoritas—. Esto es lo que sé: el día de hoy, El Profeta tenía dos artículos destacados, uno acerca de mi hermano y su triunfo frente a Bulgaria, acompañado de una fotografía bastante informativa de Ron y una rubia en la celebración posterior al juego; y otro sobre las fechas programadas para la audiencia de Draco Malfoy. Adivina cuál de los dos artículos leíste cinco veces.

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

—Ginny, ¿por qué iba yo a querer leer algo acerca de Ron y su nueva novia? ¿O algo relacionado con Ron y el quidditch? Suenan como dos temas con los que no me interesan para nada.

—¿Pero sí quieres enterarte de todo lo relacionado con el juicio y los cargos de Malfoy?

—Yo... yo creo… Me refiero a que es algo más interesante que el quidditch y la rubia tonta esa, te lo aseguro.

Ginny le sonrió como si aún siguiera sin creerle.

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

Había dejado el tema aquella noche. Pero, cada vez que podía, volvía a traer a Malfoy a colación. Le dejaba recortes de El Profeta sobre su plato de desayuno en las mañanas. Jugaba al abogado del diablo cada vez que se discutía en grupo el tema de la familia Malfoy. Nunca se integraba a los chismes murmurados en los corredores, y siempre dejaba de molestarla en cuanto parecía que Hermione no podría soportarlo más.

Una noche el pasado abril, con las cortinas corridas en la cama de doseles y el sonido de las otras chicas preparándose para dormir, Hermione escuchó la voz de Ginny murmurándole:

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en tu caso de caridad, Hermione?

La voz de Hermione se atoró en su garganta, pero fue capaz de responder.

—Desde tercer año.

Se hizo el silencio. Y después escuchó a Ginny girándose para dormir. Había querido susurrarle que no significaba nada y que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Había querido que Ginny se girara y le hiciera todas las preguntas para las cuales no tenía una respuesta. Pero aún más quería que Ginny lo dejara de lado y no volviera a hablar de eso nunca más.

El sonido de los tacones de Mathilda resonando en el piso la trajo de regreso a su cubículo. Mathilda no necesitaba tacones sensatos. Ella podía caminar perfectamente en tacones altísimos. Hermione tenía dos segundos para actuar como si estuviera ocupada antes de que Mathilda pasara frente a ella.

—¡Hermione! ¿Arduo día hasta ahora?

Hermione volteó para mirar a Mathilda caminando hacia ella con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Definitivamente, sí. —Hermione sonrió.

Mathilda asintió.

—Bueno. No vuelvas a saltarte la comida. Asegúrate de tomar tus descansos cuando los necesites.

—Gracias, sí. Y tendré esas notas sobre el huevo de galés verde común a las tres.

—Oh, al final del día está bien. —Agitó su mano al aire y sonrió, girando para irse.

Hermione retomó su posición frente a su escritorio. Mojó su pluma en tinta y comenzó a escribir sus notas finales respecto al huevo encontrado la semana pasada en el callejón Knockturn. Buscó su varita para convocar los reportes y resopló al recordar que aún necesitaba bajar por ella.

Se topó con Harry en los elevadores del cuarto piso Su ansiedad aumentó. Harry nunca venía a su piso.

—Aquí estás —le dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Nada —contestó Harry tomado por sorpresa—. Pensé que habíamos quedado en reunirnos para comer.

Hermione, entonces, lo recordó.

—Ay, sí. Lo siento, Harry, lo olvidé. En realidad necesito… hacer una diligencia. ¿Podemos ir mañana?

—Mañana es sábado.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes.

—Cierto. Lo lamento.

—¿Qué diligencia tienes qué hacer? —le preguntó. Hermione titubeó.

—Yo… dejé mi varita abajo. —Frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Vaya —contestó Harry—. Eso es algo poco común en ti. —Él soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé. Estoy avergonzada.

—Te acompaño.

—Harry, no necesitas pasar toda tu hora de comida corriendo alrededor del Ministerio conmigo.

Él se encogió de hombros y llamó al elevador.

—¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Además, la cafetería nos queda de paso —le sonrió ampliamente—. Al fin podrás probar los croissants de los que te he hablado como loco.

Hermione sonrió y subió tras él al elevador. Platicaron sobre trabajo y Hermione se encontró agradeciendo a Merlín por Harry. Ella, por supuesto, había hecho lo mismo muchas veces durante los pasados ocho años. Pero, mientras el elevador se llenaba de gente de otros Departamentos que miraban fijamente a Harry por el simple hecho de compartir ascensor con él, su amigo continuó platicando con ella, completamente ajeno al efecto que causaba en la gente a su alrededor.

Harry la guió por el pasillo rumbo a las puertas de roble por las que había salido corriendo una hora atrás. La torturaba pensar en tocar la puerta simplemente para llamar al guardia que aún tenía su varita. Pero Harry debió presentirlo, porque tocó la puerta por ella. Hermione suspiró.

El hombre asomó la cabeza.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡La estuve llamando!

—Mmm... sí, lo siento, estaba un poco a la carrera...

—¡Tengo su varita!

—Sí... sí lo sé. Regresé para recogerla.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó él y salió por la puerta, entrecerrándola a su espalda. Hermione pudo escuchar el murmullo del Wizengamot y un sutil arrastrar de palabras que sería capaz de reconocer por el resto de su vida.

El guardia conjuró un documento para que Hermione firmara, con lo cual se le permitiría liberar su varita. Una vez firmada, el hombre sacó la varita de un bolsillo en su túnica y se la entregó. Hermione volvió a sentirse completa.

Él murmuró algunas cosas como "qué tenga un buen día" y "asegúrese de mantener su varita bien aferrada", pero Hermione estaba escuchando el clamor que comenzaba a alzarse detrás del guardia. Voces gritando y discutiendo. Una que sonaba como la del hombre canoso estaba gritando "mantengan la calma". La puerta se cerró con un crujido detrás del guardia y todo se sumió en silencio. Hermione observó fijamente las puertas, deseando que volvieran a abrirse.

—¿Estás lista? —La voz de Harry la tomó por sorpresa. Se había olvidado de él.

—Sí, absolutamente —graznó—. ¿Vamos a comer?

Se giraron para recorrer el largo pasillo justo en el momento en que arribaba un elevador.

A pesar de estar a veinte metros de distancia, Hermione pudo reconocer la silueta esbelta y blanca de Narcissa Malfoy. Sus tacones resonaron al salir del ascensor al ritmo de staccato. Su túnica blanca y prístina envolvía perfectamente su figura. La extraña mueca en su rostro, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, había sido sustituía desde la Batalla Final por una de simple arrogancia, menos característica en ella. Se veía como el retrato perfecto de una mujer puesta en libertad.

—Señora Malfoy —Harry se acercó a ella, extendiéndole la mano—, buenas tardes.

—Señor Potter. —Su voz era como miel, pero aún más sorpresiva era la sonrisa que le destinó, como si fueran viejos amigos. Hermione tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Harry había hablado en su juicio el verano pasado, ayudándola a limpiar sus cargos—. Escuché que usted testificó el día de hoy. No podría estar más agradecida.

—En realidad —Harry se acomodó el cabello alborotado mientras hablaba—, Hermione me convenció de que ampliara mis primeras declaraciones. Ella también testificó hoy. —Harry se giró para mirarla, pero Hermione estaba congelada en su sitio al tiempo que Narcissa Malfoy dirigía sus ojos azules hacia ella. La mujer parpadeó, como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

—Señorita Granger —Narcissa le extendió su mano—, por poco no la reconocía. —Hermione no entendía por qué, pues no había cambiado ni un poco—. Le agradezco profundamente hablar el día de hoy.

El brazo de Hermione se movió por cuenta propia y de pronto estaba estrechando la mano de Narcissa Malfoy.

—No hay nada que agradecer, señora Malfoy. Yo... Era la forma correcta de actuar —dijo—. Él fue muy valiente durante la guerra.

Los ojos de Narcissa deambularon por su rostro y, en ese instante, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus intentos por aparentar indiferencia habían fallado. Narcissa Malfoy lo sabía. No era Legeremancia, pero lo sabía. Narcissa soltó su mano.

—Ciertamente, fueron tiempos difíciles para toda la familia —suspiró y miró hacia las puertas—. En fin, me han permitido almorzar con Draco el día de hoy. Me encantaría extender la invitación hacia ustedes, pero estoy segura que no me lo permitirían.

El pulso de Hermione se disparó al pensar en comer junto a Harry, Draco y Narcissa Malfoy. ¿De qué podrían hablar siquiera ellos cuatro?

Harry salió al rescate.

—Claro. Fue un gusto saludarla, señora Malfoy.

—El gusto fue mío, señor Potter. Y señorita Granger —Narcissa se giró para mirarla, buscando nuevamente algo en su rostro—, estaremos en contacto.

La lengua de Hermione estaba demasiado seca para contestar, así que simplemente sonrió y asintió. ¿Estar en contacto?

Observó a Narcissa alejarse en silencio, Harry tuvo que tirarla del brazo para hacerla avanzar hacia los elevadores. Se sentía abrumada.

—¿Él fue muy valiente durante la Guerra? —Harry arqueó una ceja mientras la observaba. Podía ver una sonrisa levantando sus mejillas.

—Cállate. —Hermione se sonrojó y Harry soltó una risotada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. Espero les guste este capítulo. Haré lo posible por publicar lunes y jueves; dos capítulos por semana.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 3

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

"DRACO MALFOY: UN HOMBRE LIBRE"

Por Rita Skeeter

¿Cómo es que un mortífago puede llegar a redimirse? A raíz de los eventos desencadenados tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica, esta misma pregunta se le hizo a Draco Malfoy. Después de un año recluido en Azkaban, esperando su juicio al igual que el resto de los mortífagos capturados, el juicio de Draco Malfoy comenzó el pasado miércoles 25 de agosto, terminando dos días después.

Aún son desconocidas las condiciones de su liberación. ¿Se le mantendrá bajo arresto domiciliario? ¿Tendrá que proveer al Wizengamot de información valiosa sobre otros mortífagos? ¿Los bienes de su familia han sido incautados en favor de las reparaciones posteriores a la guerra?

Quédense junto a esta reportera, y lo averiguarán muy pronto.

Hermione rodó los ojos y mordió su pan tostado. Le había dado una ojeada al inicio del artículo un momento antes y ahora solamente lo releía. Se había saltado algunas partes, leyendo frases como "Harry Potter y la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, han testificado a su favor".

Se había sorprendido bastante ante la veracidad del artículo teniendo en cuenta a su autora. La fotografía que eligieron de Draco era posterior al juicio, supuso, porque su cabello estaba limpio. Era casi como si hubiera posado para una sesión fotográfica.

Normalmente, cualquier fotografía o artículo referente a Draco Malfoy aparecía pegada a su techo por la mañana, pero Ginny solía dormír hasta tarde los fines de semana. Había sido reclutada por las Holyhead Harpies para formar parte del equipo de reserva, y había practicado temprano en las mañanas de lunes a viernes, así que descansaba cuando tenía oportunidad.

Hermione no esperaba que hubiera noticias un día después del juicio, así que, cuando tomó El Profeta para guardarlo en su bolso, pasó varios minutos revisándolo. Hermione consultó el reloj. Ya casi se le hacía tarde para llegar a su trabajo de fin de semana en la librería Cornerstone, una pequeña tienda pintoresca del Callejón Diagon. Trabajaba de diez de la mañana a seis de la tarde, sábados y domingos. Una parte de su vida que ni Harry, Ron o Ginny comprendían del todo.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar los fines de semana? —le había preguntado Ron cuando estuvo de visita para el cumpleaños de Harry en julio—. ¿Cuándo dormirás o tendrás una vida social?

—No todos necesitamos dormir hasta las dos de la tarde, Ronald —fue su respuesta.

Además, Hermione se dio cuenta, tan pronto se graduó de Hogwarts, de que no tenía una vida social. El primer mes viviendo con Ginny se sintió igual que en los dormitorios, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar cuando Harry se les unía. Se dio cuenta que no podía remplazar a un Weasley con otro así como así. Aunque siempre se sintió excluida de la dinámica entre Ron y Harry, ella sabía que era necesaria, requerida. Pero, en la relación de Ginny y Harry, siempre iban a haber momentos en los que ella no era necesaria.

Para mediados de junio, había aplicado a algunas posiciones para mantenerse ocupada los fines de semana, ya que no tenía más tarea para hacer los sábados por la noche. Morty, el dueño de la librería Cornerstone, la entrevistó como si fuera un ser humano normal, en lugar de la "Chica Dorada", así que ella le tomó cariño de inmediato.

Hermione dobló el periódico, tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta rumbo al punto local de aparición. Ya podría releer mientras la tienda estuviera en calma, lo que usualmente ocurría.

Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon cerca de la heladería de Florean Fortescue a las 9:25 a.m. exactamente, como hacía cada sábado. Una cámara destelló a su derecha, como cada sábado. Una voz la llamó:

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Por aquí! ¿Qué está haciendo este fin de semana? —Al igual que cada sábado.

Hermione volteó, sonrió y contestó durante el primer mes, pensando que era extraño que la respuesta: "Nada, en realidad. Tan sólo trabajar y leer" valiera una segunda ronda el siguiente fin de semana. En agosto, dejó de responder y sólo volteaba y sonreía.

Ahora, ni siquiera volteaba.

Pasó las fachadas de las tiendas habituales hasta llegar a la esquina del Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Horizontal. Retiró los encantamientos que Morty había colocado la noche anterior y abrió. Era una tienda pequeña, pero estaba abarrotada con miles de libros. No llegaba a ser tan concurrida como Flourish y Boltts ni por asomo, pero a Hermione le gustaba la calma. Tendría media hora para organizar, acomodar y clasificar los libros antes de que el primer cliente apareciera.

Hermione abrió El Profeta sobre el mostrador y sacó la libreta contable de la tienda del cajón inferior. Colocó la carta más reciente de Australia junto al periódico, con la intención de contestar ese día a Mónica Wilkins, su "amiga por correspondencia". Esperaba poder colar alguna frase respecto a lo mucho que le gustaría visitar Australia y que tal vez podría verlos un rato mientras estaba ahí, sin que sonara demasiado forzado.

Hermione releyó el artículo varias veces en busca de más información. ¿Ya había sido liberado? ¿Se quedaría en la Mansión con Narcissa? ¿Alguna noticia respecto a Lucius?

Los Malfoy, junto a otros mortífagos acusados, habían sido acorralados el verano pasado aproximadamente un mes después de la Batalla Final. Una vez que se tomaron de nuevo las riendas del Ministerio y Kingsley había sido nombrado Ministro, comenzó la cacería. Todo presunto mortífago había sido arrojado a Azkaban para esperar por un juicio. El verano pasado, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían dado al Wizengamot testimonio completo durante una semana para ayudar a identificar y clasificar a los acusados por orden de peligrosidad. Harry peleó por que a Narcissa Malfoy se le diera un juicio inmediato, ya que él podía proveer evidencias de su inocencia y ayuda durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione encontró algo extraña la vehemencia de su amigo respecto a la seguridad de Narcissa, pero creía que no era la indicada par opinar respecto a lo extraño que era mover cielo y tierra para salvar a un Malfoy.

Desgraciadamente, los miembros del Wizengamot, con su hacha apuntando contra la familia Malfoy, decidieron tomar como una derrota la liberación de Narcissa Malfoy y rápidamente convocaron a Lucius Malfoy a juicio. Fue sentenciado a veinte años, aunque, actualmente, estaba negociando para que su condena se redujera a la mitad. Draco, por otro lado, como castigo, esperó su juicio por más de un año. Muchos miembros de Wizengamot habían trabajado de cerca con Dumbledore mientras él se desempeñó como Juez Supremo, y sentían que Draco debía hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

Hermione saltó cuando la puerta se abrió con el primer cliente, cinco minutos después de las diez. La tienda permaneció en calma durante toda la mañana hasta que, alrededor de mediodía, Ginny arribó a Cornerstone como un tornado.

—Sabes, yo dejo artículos para ti cada mañana —le gritó desde la entrada con los brazos en las caderas. Hermione se contrajo ante el sonido.

—¿Sí? —contestó en voz baja.

Ginny debió haber notado lo inapropiado del volumen de su voz, porque miró alrededor y subió deprisa los dos escalones para llegar a recepción. Extendió sus manos sobre el mostrador frente a Hermione.

—Dejo artículos para ti cada mañana. Artículos interesantes. Pero hoy, el artículo más interesante de todo el mes había desaparecido para cuando desperté.

Hermione sonrió y lanzó el periódico hacia Ginny.

—Ah, ¡ya lo leí! —Ella empujó el periódico de vuelta hacia Hermione—. Y escuché todo acerca de esto en casa de Harry.

—Bueno, lo siento, Ginny. —Hermione movió la libreta contable a un lado—. Pensé que tal vez ya lo habías leído.

—Si lo hubiera leído, hubiese estado flotando sobre tu cabeza cuando despertaste. Porque esa es la clase de amiga que soy.

Hermione rió. A Ginny le encantaba personificar el papel de pelirroja furiosa incluso cuando no estaba enojada en realidad. Harry pasaba un mal rato intentando encontrar la diferencia.

—Sí. Eres una gran amiga, Ginny

—Y como soy una gran amiga, he venido corriendo para contarte lo que el periódico no dice.

Las manos de Hermione dejaron de hurgar entre la correspondencia. Ginny la miraba con una mueca astuta en el rostro.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Hermione, quedándose muy quieta.

—Harry tuvo una llamada por red Flú esta mañana. —Ginny sonrió y bajó el volumen—. Malfoy empezará a trabajar para el Ministerio en dos semanas.

Los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron. Se acercó a Ginny y miró el estante de libros a su izquierda para verificar que no hubiera nadie espiando.

—¿Qué posición? ¿Qué Departamento?

—Será un Informante en el Departamento de Aurores.

—¿Informante? —Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron hasta la línea del pelo—. ¿Quieres decir…?

—Esta información no es del dominio público, Granger —contestó—. Pero, aparentemente, fue su idea. —Ginny tomó una menta del tazón del mostrador y comenzó a desenvolverla—. Ayer, justo después de volver de comer, Draco pidió tomar la palabra y solicitó ser liberado por un período de prueba, alegando que su ayuda al Ministerio podía ser "esencial" para apresar a los mortífagos restantes y para localizar objetos oscuros, pasajes secretos y cosas por el estilo.

Hermione la miraba fijamente. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Lo hiciste, Hermione.

Hermione se enderezó.

—Yo... yo no hice nada —dijo—. Parece ser que él negoció su caso perfectamente bien...

—Sí, pero después de que llegaste en tu unicornio blanco. ¡La Chica Dorada debe ser escuchada! —Ginny golpeó el mostrador con su puño en forma tan teatral que le recordó a un par de gemelos pelirrojos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y recogió varias notas de solicitudes de reserva que debía tomar de los estantes para archivar en el mostrador. Se dirigió al pequeño nicho de estanterías a la izquierda de la entrada y Ginny la siguió.

—Así que —dijo Ginny—, no me contaste cómo te fue ayer en el juicio. ¿Crees que Malfoy te escribirá una nota de agradecimiento o vendrá personalmente?

—Ninguna, te lo aseguro. —Hermione tomó un libro del estante inferior y lo acunó en brazos—. No estaba nada emocionado por verme.

—Debe ser difícil volver a verte, estoy segura —canturreó Ginny. Hermione intuía lo que vendría a continuación—. Después de todo, la última vez que te vio fue… tú sabes…

Ginny siempre jugaba ese juego. Dejaba que su oración se desvaneciera al hablar de Draco para que Hermione pudiera corregirla o llenar los espacios vacíos. Era su forma favorita de extraerle información.

—La última vez que me vio fue probablemente en la Batalla Final, Ginny —contestó Hermione. Rodeó a Ginny para alcanzar el estante detrás de ella.

—Sí, claro, claro —dijo Ginny—. Pero antes de eso fue esa vez… ya sabes…

—¿Te refieres a la Batalla en la Sala de Menesteres? —Hermione le sonrió con ironía, evitando jugar su juego.

—Por supuesto. Pero me refiero a la última conversación significativa que tuvieron. La que fue…

—¡Ah! Esa conversación tan significativa. Debes referirte a aquella en segundo año, frente al campo de quidditch, cuando me llamó sangre sucia —comentó Hermione con rostro neutral y convocó la escalera de las estanterías.

—Sí, tan sentimental como aquella vez, estoy segura de que hubo otras conversaciones significativas después de esa, como…

—Cuando lo abofeteé en tercer año.

—Claro y después…

—¿Cuando difundió mentiras sobre mí y Harry para que Rita Skeeter las publicara?

—Son sólo jugueteos previos. —Ginny agitó una mano hacia fuera. Hermione se rió entre dientes y comenzó a subir la escalera para llegar al estante superior. Ginny continuó—. Estoy hablando de aquella conversación significativa que tuvieron un poco después, ¿tal vez en sexto año...?¿Cuándo dices que fue?

—Debes referirte a la conversación que tuvimos acerca de cómo arreglar un armario evanescente, ¿verdad? —Hermione sonrió hacia su amiga desde el segundo escalón. Ginny la miró frunciendo el ceño—. Nosotros nunca hemos tenido una conversación significativa, Gin.

—Entonces tal vez me estoy confundiendo con… tú sabes…

—¿Cuándo dejó entrar mortífagos al castillo? —Hermione se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaban completamente solas en la tienda y que probablemente debía mantener su voz al mínimo mientras jugaba a su juego. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió a Ginny mirándola con el rostro contraído.

—Por Merlín, Granger. ¿Por qué lo amas? —Ginny dejó de jugar por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. La sangre de Hermione se aceleró ante la palabra con "A". Ginny continuó—. Muy bien, tal vez estoy tratando de recordar esa historia que me contaste sobre… ya sabes…

—¿Y a qué historia te refieres Ginny? —Hermione alcanzó la repisa superior y encontró el espacio vacío donde debería estar el libro que buscaba. Frunció el ceño.

—La historia sobre… veamos… ¿el último encuentro clandestino que tuvieron?

Hermione soltó una risotada.

—Ahhh, el encuentro clandestino. Por supuesto. —Hermione bajó un peldaño para verificar si el libro estaba mal acomodado en la repisa inferior.

—Ya sabes, una de aquellas noches fogosas entre ustedes dos —le dijo Ginny desde el suelo.

—Ninguna de ellas se me viene a la mente, en realidad. ¿Puedes ser más específica, Gin?

—¿Tal vez estoy pensando en la última vez que te besó? ¿Cuándo dices que fue?

El libro no estaba ahí tampoco. No estaba en el registro de ventas del día de ayer, así que sabía que continuaba en la tienda. Hermione colocó sus manos sobre la cadera y buscó entre los estantes. Recordaba que probablemente el libro tenía el lomo de color gris.

—Ah, la última vez que me besó. Déjame evocar ese recuerdo... por favor, espera... —Hermione le contestó sin quitar los ojos de la estantería.

—¿O tal vez la primera vez que te besó? Tal vez esa es la historia de la que estoy hablando…

Hermione miró abajo hacia Ginny. Su rostro estaba radiante y abierto, esperando. De algún modo, unas cuantas preguntas atrás, Ginny había dejado de pretender y comenzó a hacer preguntas directamente. Realmente estaba esperando una respuesta para cualquiera de sus estúpidas preguntas. Qué extraño que asumiera que…

—Ginny —dijo Hermione, descendiendo algunos peldaños de la escalera—, él nunca… Quiero decir... —se aclaró la garganta—. Nosotros nunca tuvimos una relación. Nunca hubieron encuentros clandestinos. Pensé que lo sabías.

Ginny la miró a los ojos buscando algo.

—¿Entonces tampoco hubo besuqueos después de clases?

—Nada de besuqueos, punto. —Hermione se bajó de la escalera—. Nosotros… Él nunca tuvo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí.

—No es necesario tener sentimientos por alguien para arrojarlo un par de horas dentro de un armario de escobas y besarlo hasta perder el sentido. —Ginny sacudió las cejas.

—¿Besarse en un armario de escobas? En serio, Ginny, ¿quién hace eso?

Ginny se carcajeó.

—¡Hermione! ¡Todo el mundo!

Hermione se sonrojó. Se sentía bastante estúpida, su sentimiento menos favorito del mundo.

—Bueno, al parecer no "todo el mundo". —Hermione se alejó de su amiga y movió la escalera hacia otra estantería para seguir buscando aquel libro.

—Hermione, lo siento. —Ginny la siguió—. No pretendía burlarme de ti.

—Tú sabes muy bien que nadie me ha arrojado dentro de un armario de escobas —Hermione estabilizó la escalera. Ginny era la única persona con quien había hablado sobre relaciones y sexo alguna vez. O, para ser más precisa, sobre su falta de ambas.

—Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy —dijo Ginny, casi preguntando.

—Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy —confirmó Hermione, comenzando a escalar—. Lamento no poder darte información más interesante.

—Quisiera ser capaz de entender por qué te gusta. —La voz de Ginny parecía tan bajita desde el piso.

Hermione divisó un lomo gris algunas columnas más adelante, pero ni siquiera podía festejar esa victoria.

—Yo también —contestó.

Sí, parecía algo bastante tonto ahora que Ginny lo mencionaba. Jamás se habían besado o se habían mirado el uno al otro, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación que no terminara en una pelea con varitas. Draco jamás le había dado una sola razón para pensar que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero, aún así, sentía algo por él. Y no había forma de que él lo supiera.

Habían algunos momentos a los que podía aferrarse;, momentos que la hacían sonreír o que la mantenían despierta por las noches. Como la forma en que los rayos de luz en la clase de McGonagall caían sobre él por siete minutos, más o menos, durante la primavera de quinto año. Desde su posición -una fila por detrás y varias hacia un lado- era capaz de mirarlo y esperar por ese momento. Él siempre se acaloraba durante la clase, estando tan cerca de la ventana, así que, algunas veces, Hermione lograba verlo cuando se quitaba la túnica superior durante la clase. Por fortuna, McGonagall confiaba en que ella siempre ponía rigurosa atención en clase y nunca le pidió repetir la lección dada durante esos siete minutos.

También estaba aquella otra vez del Baile de Navidad, en cuarto año, cuando ella practicó diferentes tipos de baile para acompañar al Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, sólo para darse cuenta de que Viktor no la guiaría por la pista de baile mucho mejor de lo que ella había logrado memorizar los pasos. Durante el vals francés, un claro homenaje a los visitantes de Beauxbatons, las parejas se dividían y giraban hacia la persona dos lugares a su lado para hacer una reverencia y cortesía respectivamente. Giraban uno alrededor del otro con esa nueva pareja para después regresar con la pareja inicial. Hermione nunca había practicado con otros bailarines, así que cuando se separó de Viktor y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, dejó de respirar. Draco le frunció los labios, pero hizo la reverencia acostumbrada primero. Observó cómo enderezaba su espalda y cómo se tensaban las líneas de su cuerpo mientras se erguía. Hermione pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza y colocaba su pierna derecha por detrás, rezando por no caer. Mientras se enderezaba, lo encontró apretando su mandíbula hacia ella, sin duda listo para comentar sobre su falta de equilibrio. Pero, en lugar de eso, colocó su mano derecha a la altura del pecho, con la palma extendida hacia ella, esperando que su mano la encontrara. Ella acercó su mano hacia la de él, pero se abstuvo de tocarlo por miedo a cómo fuera a reaccionar. Sus manos se mantuvieron separadas dos centímetros mientras giraban en círculo uno alrededor del otro. Él le mantuvo la mirada hasta el último momento, justo antes de que Viktor volviera a estar frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos para la siguiente porción del baile. Hermione no volvió a verlo esa noche, pero Lavander le contó más tarde que él y Pansy se fueron temprano del baile.

Y estaba ese otro momento, que en realidad no debería ser para nada un momento, pero Hermione no podía juzgarse a sí misma cuando sus hormonas se involucraban, ¿quién podría? Estaba de pie en la oficina de Umbridge, esperando a que Harry terminara con la chimenea. Harry estaba hablando con Kreacher a través del fuego y Hermione se encontraba tan distraída intentando descifrar si Kreacher mentía que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, ni el susurrado ¡Expeliarmus! de la pequeña boca de Umbridge. Mientras su varita volaba fuera de su mano, inhaló profundamente para advertirle a Harry, girándosepara encontrarse con Draco en el mismo momento en que él le cubrió la boca con su mano. Él sonrió triunfante mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa. Draco la giró, manteniendo la mano sobre su boca, al tiempo que su espalda se recargaba contra su pecho. Observó cómo Umbridge entraba a su oficina y cómo el resto del Escuadrón Inquisitorial atrapaba a sus amigos. Trató de patalear en el piso, golpear la pared o hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que Harry fuera arrastrado desde la chimenea por las pequeñas manos de Umbridge, pero, entonces, Draco aprisionó su cintura con un brazo y la sujetó fuertemente con los dedos abiertos sobre el hueso de su cadera, jalándola hacia él. Se sintió electrizada y aterrada. Era tan cálido y firme detrás de ella, y sus manos estaban tan íntimamente colocadas. Él no tenía idea, por supuesto, de que su corazón no se había acelerado debido al miedo. Una vez que Harry fue sacado del fuego, su varita voló por el aire. Draco la soltó, aventándola a los brazos de Millicent Bulstrode, y atrapó la varita de Harry antes de que llegara al piso. Reflejos de buscador. Ahí terminaba aquel momento, pero era suficiente para mantenerla despierta algunas noches, fantaseando y suspirando.

Hermione inhaló profundamente y alcanzó el libro de lomo gris para agregarlo al estante de reservados.

—¿Ya volviste?

Hermione se giró para encontrarse a Ginny observándola fijamente.

—¿Volver de dónde?

—¿Del viajecito que hiciste? —Ginny le sonrió. Hermione se rió entre dientes y llevó los libros al mostrador. Ginny se quedó media hora más, pero dejó de lado el tema de Draco Malfoy.


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola a tod-s! Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. Espero que éste capítulo les guste tanto como a mi. ¡Amo ésta historia y es un gran placer traducirla para ustedes!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 4

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Había pasado una semana sin fotografías de la familia Malfoy en El Profeta. Aún había artículos teorizando sobre lo que haría Draco ahora o si iría a visitar a Lucius pronto. Pero habían sido asignados a las páginas intermedias de El Profeta, probablemente porque no eran tan valiosos sin hechos o fotografías.

Hermione cerró el periódico y lo escondió en los cajones contiguos a la caja registradora. Era afortunada al tener espacio suficiente en el mostrador en forma de U para trabajar en varias cosas a la vez. Miró en torno a la librería vacía e inhaló su aroma favorito: libros. Era, probablemente, una de las razones principales por las que eligió solicitar un empleo de medio tiempo en Cornerstone. El aroma. Hermione a veces extrañaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts más de lo que extrañaba su hogar de la infancia. Era el aroma. La hacía rememorar el arreglar cosas, y el poder del conocimiento y la magia.

La puerta principal se abrió, trayendo una ráfaga de viento consigo, y su cabello se levantó de su cuello antes de acomodarse nuevamente. La ubicación de Cornerstone en la esquina del Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Horizontal era afortunada en términos comerciales, pero desafortunada en cuanto a los túneles de viento y tornados que se creaban en la esquina. Hermione se palmeó el cabello para acomodarlo y alzó la mirada para ver a la harpía que siempre llegaba los sábados a las 11:00 a.m.

La harpía miró a Hermione mientras se escabullía hacia la parte de atrás. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, pero sabía que era inútil. La harpía jamás le hablaba o sonreía. Le recordaba misteriosamente a Bathilda Bagshot. Al cadáver de Bathilda Bagshot, para ser más precisa. Hermione le había preguntado antes a Morty sobre la harpía, cuestionándose si debía mantenerse alerta por si algún libro desaparecía, pero Morty insistió en que la harpía era una cliente leal a pesar de que nunca la había visto comprar nada.

Hermione tomó la pila de libros que debían ser recolocados y se encaminó a la sección de ficción. Los colocó en el lugar adecuado, reacomodando algunos ejemplares fuera de lugar en el proceso. Honestamente, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía ser tan irrespetuoso como para sacar un libro del estante, hojearlo, y después ponerlo de regreso en otro sitio? Hermione había colocado una canasta con el letrero "por guardar" en cada sección de la tienda, con la esperanza de que los clientes la usaran.

Algunos clientes rondaban la tienda. Otros, sentados, leían los primeros capítulos antes de decidirse a comprarlos. Hermione regresó al mostrador y comenzó a archivar los recibos que Morty le había dejado del día anterior.

—Pensé que trabajabas en el Ministerio —se arrastró una voz desde el mostrador.

Hermione se giró violentamente y sus ojos casi se salieron de su cráneo al ver a Draco Malfoy parado junto a la caja registradora. Su cabello había cambiado. No estaba relamido hacia atrás, como los primeros años de escuela, ni tan corto como en sexto año, sino algo intermedio. Tenía mechones rubios cayendo sobre su frente. Aún estaba delgado debido a Azkaban, pero tenía más color, si se le podía decir así . Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron su vestimenta, notando que portaba una túnica gris bien confeccionada. Draco levantó una ceja y Hermione al fin encontró su voz.

—No. Digo... Es decir, sí. Así es, pero no los fines de semana. Los fines de semana trabajo aquí.

Draco la observó y después miró alrededor de la tienda.

—Obviamente —dijo. El cuello de Hermione se sonrojó—. ¿Pero por qué?

Hermione abrió su boca, pero nada salió. Le habían hecho esa pregunta muchas veces sus amigos o admiradores que llegaban a la librería Cornerstone. Siempre había sido capaz de contestar con pequeñas frases como "para mantenerme ocupada" o "extraño la biblioteca de Hogwarts" o "¡me dan descuento!". Pero todas esas respuestas sonaban bobas al tener a Draco Malfoy como interlocutor.

—Es una librería. Yo amo los libros. —Hermione pudo haber saltado frente al Autobús Noctámbulo en ese preciso momento. El rubor se extendió hasta su mandíbula y sintió una perla de sudor deslizándose por su espalda.

Draco resopló una pequeña risa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Lo recuerdo. —O había perfeccionado su condescendencia a lo largo de los años o Hermione había olvidado cómo detectarla—. Vengo a recoger un libro.

Recordó abruptamente que ella trabajaba en la librería. Olvidarlo era una estupidez siendo que acababa de dar la explicación más estúpida al respecto.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Demasiada animosidad. Se corrigió—: ¿Lo dejaste reservado? —Hermione comenzó a moverse hacia la estantería donde colocaban los libros en reserva. Usualmente, sólo la clientela acomodada llamaba con antelación para reservar, prefiriendo no mezclarse con el vulgar proletariado.

—Está a nombre de Black —Hermione volteó a mirarlo. Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo antes de puntualizar—. Es un pedido de mi madre.

Curioso.

Tomó la primera bolsa en la repisa marcada "B". La nota en la parte superior rezaba: La Guerra de los Duendes: Realidad o Ficción.

—Vaya, ¡éste es un libro excelente! —sonrió resplandecientemente a la bolsa que contenía el libro—. La escritora aborda la hipótesis de que muchas de las rebeliones de los duendes en realidad no sucedieron y que los Magos crearon ese mito para mantenerlos reprimidos. ¡Es fascinante en realidad! —Levantó la vista y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba hablándole eufóricamente a Draco Malfoy sobre un libro. Respiró profundamente—. Tu madre tiene un gusto excelente en libros.

—Me aseguraré de hacérselo saber —contestó.

Su expresión era indescifrable. Casi una mezcla entre aburrimiento y sorpresa, si eso era posible.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. La compra ya ha sido cargada a la cuenta de tu madre —extendió la bolsa hacia Draco—. Está todo listo.

Draco levantó la mano para recibir la bolsa.

—¿Por qué Cornerstone?

La pregunta la detuvo. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Después contestó:

—Creo que es porque se encuentra en la esquina del Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Hor...

—Ya sé por qué se llama Cornerstone. —Draco rodó los ojos y las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron—. ¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí y no en Flourish y Blotts? Pensé que te habría gustado ayudar a los alumnos de primer año a seleccionar sus libros de texto y comprar su pergamino. Organizar reuniones mensuales del club de fans de Gilderoy Lockheart.

La idea de que él hubiera gastado un poco de su tiempo pensando sobre lo que ella hubiese preferido hacer después de Hogwarts, sin reírse de ella sin parar, había acelerado su pulso. Intentó sin éxito apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Supongo que me gusta más Cornerstone porque está más apartada. Es más difícil ser reconocida aquí. —La presunción de ser reconocida le sonó tonta y arrogante una vez que salió de su boca, y Hermione finalmente apartó sus ojos y fijó sus ojos en el mostrador, deseando que Draco se fuera de una vez.

—Solía venir aquí durante el verano por la misma razón.

Hermione lo miró otra vez. Él tenía la vista clavada sobre un punto por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

—Yo nunca te había visto aquí —dijo Hermione.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia ella nuevamente y Hermione deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Ese era el punto, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo leer su semblante, estaba completamente en blanco. Tenía la lengua seca, así que asintió. Observó como los ojos de Draco recorrían su rostro una vez antes de tomar la bolsa que aún le extendía e inclinó la cabeza. Supuso que era su forma de decir "adiós" o "gracias".

Y, después, lo observó alejarse.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La siguiente semana fue difusa. Al parecer, el mundo mágico ya no tenía reparos con los presuntos asesinos si ellos se veían como Draco Malfoy. El Profeta comenzó a publicar historias respecto a la vida social de Draco: a dónde iba por las noches, con quién iba. Rita Skeeter había desarrollado una habilidad sorprendente para adivinar su itinerario, además de un gran talento para comparar su cabello con los tonos dorados pertenecientes a los dioses.

Hermione despertaba todas las mañanas con un artículo en su mesita de noche, adorablemente recortado y colocado por Ginny. Hasta que, el viernes por la mañana, la mesita estuvo vacía. Hermione salió de su cama y fue a la cocina para encontrar a Ginny leyendo El Profeta mientras comía su cereal.

—Buenos días —dijo Ginny.

—Buenos días. —Hermione tomó una taza de la repisa y fue por la tetera—. ¿El Profeta se cansó de imprimir información sobre Malfoy o tú te cansaste de cortar los artículos para mí?

—No había nada hoy. —La voz de Ginny sonó tensa. Hermione se detuvo mientras servía agua.

—¿En serio?

—Síp. Nada.

Hermione rodeó la esquina de la cocina y se paró con su taza en una mano y la tetera en la otra. —¿Qué es eso?

Ginny volteó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa apretada.

—¿Qué es qué?

—¿Qué publicaron en el periódico hoy?

Ginny suspiró y todo su cuerpo se desplomó.

—No creo que debas verlo.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Qué publicaron hoy?

Ginny frunció el ceño y volteó la página hacia la sección de sociedad.

"DRACO MALFOY ENCUENTRA EL AMOR"

por Rita Skeeter

Hermione bajó la tetera lentamente antes de que se le resbalara. Una fotografía de Draco Malfoy entrando a un restaurante con una castaña alta de cabello largo y sedoso le devolvía la mirada. Él colocó su mano muy abajo en su espalda y la guió dentro. Al ver eso, Hermione solamente pudo deducir que la mujer no poseía la capacidad mental para caminar por cuenta propia. Ella le sonrió a Draco por sobre el hombro mientras entraba al restaurante. Era hermosísima.

—Digo —comenzó Ginny—, no es amor. Claramente se trata de una primera cita. A ella no la reconozco de Hogwarts, así que no pueden haber salido por tanto tiempo...

—Estoy bien, Ginny. —Hermione atrajo el periódico para ver si Rita Skeeter había identificado a la mujer. Las palabras "búlgara", "posible modelo" y "Durmstrang" saltaron a la vista. Hermione apartó sus ojos de la fotografía y volteó a mirar a Ginny—. Es estúpido pensar que no saldría con alguien. Es decir, míralo. Ha sido idolatrado toda la semana como soltero codiciado. Y ella es… es terriblemente hermosa. Y él… Bueno, no puedes perder lo que nunca ha sido tuyo.

Ginny la miró fijamente.

—Claro. Tan solo quería evitarte… distracciones.

Hermione asintió.

—Gracias. —Llevó nuevamente la tetera hacia la cocina y comenzó a ponerle leche a su taza—. Además, tal vez, que comience a salir con ella sea lo mejor para mí. Puede ayudarme.

—Tienes razón. Estoy muy feliz de que lo veas de esa forma. Y, además —Ginny gritó sobre su hombro—, ¡es bueno saber que le gustan las castañas!

Hermione resopló y tomó un sorbo a su taza antes de darse cuenta que no había colocado la bolsita de té. Estaba tomando agua caliente con leche.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Ok, no puedo aguantar más! He vuelto pronto, puesto que aún son cortitos los capítulos y al igual que ustedes estoy emocionada leyendo nuevamente la historia mientras la traduzco! Cómo me encanta! Éste capítulo es oro molido, lo prometo. Conforme avancemos, los capítulos también se harán más largos. Mientras tanto, disfruten!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 5

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione había estado poniendo barras a las "t" y puntuando las "i" del libro de contabilidad durante la última hora. Literalmente. Revisaba las finanzas en un intento de permanecer ocupada al tiempo que buscaba una buena razón para no ir a colocar los libros en su sitio.

Porque había regresado.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la salita de lectura de la sección de ficción, hojeando una copia del primer libro de una serie de la cual Hermione solamente había escuchado cosas maravillosas. Aún no lo había leído, pero, en vista de los veinte minutos que Draco había invertido ya en él, podía deducir que era brillante.

Draco había entrado a la tienda mientras ella estaba en la caja registradora con un cliente y se dirigió directamente a las repisas a su izquierda. Estaba agradecida por salvarla de cualquier saludo torpe o ridículo "buenos días" al haberla ignorado por completo, pero ahora intentaba desesperadamente no notar que él estaba ahí. Hermione podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza a través de la cuarta y quinta repisa, y también podía ver sus manos cambiando páginas a través de los repises inferiores.

Había intentado girarse de espaldas a él para no tener que agitar su mano en saludo a través de la tienda o, peor, ser atrapada mientras lo espiaba. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no mantenerlo vigilado era incluso peor. Podía acercarse silenciosamente hasta ella.

Sus largos dedos cambiaron la página. Hermione suspiró. Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos de nuevo y lo vio empujarlo nuevamente hacia atrás.

—¿Señorita?

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la caja registradora. Una pequeña ancianita estaba parada frente al mostrador. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?

—¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarla? —Hermione sonrió.

—Esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a alcanzar una novela de Gerby Ganfried. Creo que está en el estante superior.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Gerby Ganfried era un escritor de ficción. Y los libros de ficción, por lo regular, se encontraban en la sección de ficción, a su izquierda. Y la librería Cornerstone tenía un encantamiento que evitaba convocar libros para mantenerlos a salvo de ladrones. Forzó una sonrisa.

Hermione se abrió paso hacia la sección de ficción, apartando los ojos de la silla en la esquina. Conjuró la escalera móvil para alcanzar el estante superior, donde los autores con "G" eran almacenados, y agradeció a Merlín haberse puesto jeans muggles en lugar de falda ese día.

—¿En cuál novela de Ganfried está pensando? —Hermione comenzó a subir la escalera.

—Cariño, ¿te importaría leer los títulos para mí?

Hermione respiró profundamente. Generalmente, adoraba ayudar a los clientes, platicar con ellos acerca de sus elecciones y darles su opinión. Jamás habría encontrado tan frustrante a aquella mujer si Draco Malfoy no estuviera a cuatro metros de ella, posiblemente mirándola.

—Tenemos Gertrudis y Gwen y el Grindylow Gargantúa. Y luego Haris, Heigh y la muñeca de...

—¡Oh, la muñeca de hilaza! ¡Que libro tan adorable! —dijo la viejita.

—¿Le gustaría que lo bajara para usted? —Hermione volteó sobre su hombro para ver a la señora, pero su mirada aterrizó en Draco. Estaba sonriendo hacia su libro, riéndose de ella. Se acaloró.

—Oh, no, cariño. Ya leí ese. ¿Puedes leerme otros títulos?

Hermione leyó el resto de la repisa para ella. Después, volvió a leer la primera mitad de la repisa otra vez. Eventualmente, la mujer -Beatriz, Hermione pronto se enteró, ya que le había proporcionado esa información al tiempo que le contaba su infancia entera- le pidió que bajara siete libros distintos para que pudiera leer de nuevo los títulos. Encantó los libros para que flotaran mientras los sacaba de su estante, pero aún tenía que estirarse para alcanzar los últimos tres, y pudo sentir como su camiseta se levantaba sobre la pretina de su jeans mientras alcanzaba cada libro. Rezó por que su cintura no estuviera expuesta y por que la atención de Draco estuviera de vuelta en el libro.

—¡Muchas gracias, cariño! —canturreó Beatriz mientras Hermione bajaba el último peldaño de la escalera. Al girarse encontró la silla de Draco vacía y se sintió aún más molesta con Beatriz por haberle arruinado sus últimos minutos de espionaje a Draco.

Preparó una mesa lateral y una silla para que Beatriz se pudiera sentar a revisar los libros, y regresó a la caja registradora. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que no se había formado una fila en su ausencia. La tienda, usualmente, estaba calmada y no muy llena, pero, algunas veces, Hermione tenía que llamar a Morty para que bajara de su apartamento en el piso superior a ayudarla. Se giró para apartar el libro contable y, cuando volvió la vista a la caja registradora, encontró a Draco recargado sobre ella. Su sangre palpitó en los oídos.

—Malfoy —lo saludó y se alisó la camiseta—. ¿Te gustó la nueva serie de Lance Gainsworth? —El arrepentimiento la golpeó de inmediato. ¿Cómo es que ella sabría qué libro había leído a menos que hubiera estado espiándolo?

Al parecer, el mismo pensamiento cruzó por lamente de él, pues su ceja se alzó ligeramente y apareció un brillo en sus ojos. Draco sacó el libro de Gainsworth que había estado leyendo y que permanecía por debajo de su campo visual para arrojarlo sobre el mostrador.

—Aún no estoy seguro —dijo, mirando el libro—. Pero pensé que tal vez debería comprarlo, pues ya he doblado las esquinas de algunas páginas.

Las manos de Hermione se detuvieron a medio camino para tomar el libro. Sus ojos se incrustaron en los de él. Doblar las esquinas de las páginas de un libro era la cosa más estúpida que alguien...

—Relájate, Granger —Draco sonrió de lado. Estaba bromeando. El alivio inundó sus venas como si fuera oxígeno. Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada e intentó esconder su sonrisa. Jaló el libro contable de nuevo al mostrador y comenzó a escribir el recibo, cargando la compra a la cuenta de su familia. Tenía solamente tres segundos de silencio antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más y comenzara a hablar sobre trivialidades.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de comenzar esta serie, pero amé profundamente su serie Indeseables —comentó sin voltear a mirarlo.

—De verdad. ¿Qué te gustó de ella?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. La estaba observando igual que como lo hacía en Hogwarts, con la leve insinuación de una sonrisa y el atisbo de un insulto en la mirada.

—Pues —comenzó a hablar, empujando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro—, me gusta mucho su estilo. Cada novela desde la perspectiva de un Indeseable distinto, rondando en torno a un mismo momento hasta que finalmente todos convergen en la revelación...

—Podría argumentar que contar la misma historia una y otra vez es tedioso —la interrumpió—. No llegas a ningún lado si estás atrapado en un solo momento.

La estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Hermione sentía que se había perdido de algo.

—Yo… Yo no estoy de acuerdo —Hermione negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas—. No es el mismo momento porque estás leyendo la escena desde siete ángulos distintos, y descubriendo algo nuevo cada vez que vuelves a visitarla. —Podía escuchar la voz de Lavander Brown en su cabeza, diciendo algo sobre estar de acuerdo siempre con todo lo que dice un chico…

—Lo encuentro terriblemente aburrido —Draco cambió su peso, haciéndolo parecer más alto si era posible—. El argumento es insípido, los personajes carentes de imaginación, y no pude empatizar con ese remedo de auror corriendo de un lado a otro, arruinándolo todo…

Mientras él hablaba, Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. La abrió nuevamente y emitió un pequeño chirrido. Estaba diezmando todo lo que ella amaba sobre la serie.

—Supongo que fue ligeramente, mmm… pobremente escrito —mintió Hermione.

—Para ser el único personaje que aparece en los siete libros, lo encontré notablemente ordinario —dijo Draco. Su voz sonaba aburrida y desapasionada—. El auror no tenía familia o amigos. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que vamos a obtener de siete novelas en las que él está en todo momento dos pasos por detrás de los Indeseables…?

—¡Exactamente! —graznó Hermione— ¡Eso es lo que hace un buen drama, Malfoy! El auror no puede ser omnisciente, ¡o no habría historia!

—Eso es lo otro —continuó como si ella nunca hubiera hablado—. ¿Por qué siete novelas? ¿No podía condensarlas? ¿Qué tal una trilogía? O mejor aún… una sola novela con siete puntos de vista, si es que en realidad necesitas todos...

—¡Una novela! ¿Condensar toda la información en una sola novela...?

—Si a eso puedes llamar "información".

—Bueno, Malfoy, algo debe haberte gustado si leíste los siete libros y...

—No lo hice. Leí dos.

Hermione jadeó. Con los ojos abiertos. Draco tomó una menta del tazón en el mostrador y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos mientras la miraba.

—¡Sólo leíste dos! ¿Cómo puedes comentar sobre la serie siquiera? Los dos primeros son casi infantiles en comparación con el tercero y el cuarto...

—Oh, no —dijo él—. Leí el primero y el último.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. Había asumido todo el tiempo que él era inteligente debido a sus calificaciones en la escuela. De hecho, cuando trataba de encontrar razones por las cuales ellos podrían llevarse bien, una de las más obvias era el amor que compartían por el conocimiento y por tener siempre la razón. Se sintió, de alguna forma, traicionada.

—No… Ni siquiera sé cómo contestarte a eso —Hermione negó con la cabeza mirando el mostrador. Terminó de escribir el recibo, golpeó la pluma contra el tintero y tomó una bolsa para meter el libro en ella. Ignoró sus ojos y la forma en que sus dedos jugueteaban con la envoltura de una menta.

—Sólo es una opinión, Granger —sonaba bastante pagado de sí mismo.

—Pues, es la opinión errónea —murmuró. Draco se carcajeó. En otras circunstancias aquel sonido habría mandado electricidad hacia su torrente sanguíneo.

Hermione estiró la bolsa hacia él, deseando que la tomara y se largara.

—Sabes, Granger —dijo. Se reclinó sobre el mostrador, apoyando horizontalmente sus antebrazos y haciendo chocar sus manos, como si estuviera bajando a su nivel—, tal vez acabas de recordarme por qué detesto tanto a este Grainsword…

—Gainsworth —lo corrigió, apretando su puño alrededor de la bolsa.

—…tal vez no quiero el nuevo libro después de todo. —Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro entre los suyos, con algo brillando en ellos.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Hermione empujó la bolsa contra su pecho de Draco y la presionó mientras siseaba.

—Vas a tomar el maldito libro, Malfoy, y vas a leerlo y vas a amarlo. Y cuando hayas terminado, vas a venir por el segundo libro de la serie Indeseables y también vas a leerlo. Y después el tercero, y el cuarto, y así sucesivamente hasta haber leído lo suficiente para hacer comentarios inteligentes al respecto.

Hermione inhaló su primera bocanada de aire y lo miró fijamente, con el pecho agitado. Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su rostro por completo antes de que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa.

—Ahí está ella —murmuró. Hermione pestañeó. Draco se enderezó, tomando la bolsa que Hermione aún mantenía presionada contra su pecho—. Pensé que te habíamos perdido, Granger.

El rubor se extendió hasta su mentón, calentando su rostro. Buscó en él alguna respuesta que explicara esos últimos cinco minutos, pero tan solo lo observó introducir la menta en su boca, levantar una ceja hacia ella y se girarse para marcharse.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que les guste la historia! Seguiré actualizando tan pronto vaya traduciendo los capítulos. No siempre podrá ser tan seguido, pero mientras me sea posible lo intentaré. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, disfruto muchísimo encontrar otras personas a las que les gusta la historia tanto como a mi!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 6

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El lunes siguiente sería el primer día de Draco en la oficina de aurores. Hermione pensó que si difícilmente veía a Harry en el trabajo, era lógico suponer que no vería a Draco durante todo el día. Ginny no estaba de acuerdo.

La mañana del lunes llegó con Ginny despertándola una hora antes de su horario habitual, apurándola para meterse enla ducha y, después, mirando fijamente su cabello húmedo con un cepillo en la mano mientras Hermione daba sorbos a su té.

—Ginny, estás exagerando. La probabilidad de que siquiera lo vea el día de hoy es...

—¿Es mayor o menor a que eligiera justamente la librería en la que trabajas? Ahora, siéntate. Creo que tendré que alisarlo.

Hermione bostezó. Ginny terminó haciendo un trabajo aceptable con su cabello, entretejiéndolo a la altura de sus sienes y colocándolo hacia abajo en una trenza de lado que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho. Pero en el instante en que sugirió maquillaje, Hermione brincó de la silla.

—¡Tan sólo rímel! —fue el disparo de salida de Ginny mientras Hermione cerraba de un portazo la entrada mientras pasaba.

Hermione cruzó el fuego para entrar al Atrio del Ministerio y a la primera persona que vio fue a Draco Malfoy. Estaba parado junto a la nueva fuente que construyeron el año pasado, Harry a su lado. A Hermione le tomó un par de pasos apurados darse cuenta que la voz irritante que repicaba en todo el Atrio era de Rita Skeeter, dirigiendo a los dos chicos mientras su fotógrafo corría en círculos tratando de capturar su interacción.

Hermione mantuvo el rostro agachado y los miró por el rabillo del ojo, virando a la izquierda hacia los ascensores. La voz de Skeeter atravesó el vestíbulo, solicitando un apretón de manos. Draco murmuró algo a Harry, y Harry sonrió. Eso la detuvo. La sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada. Se quedó ahí, mirando a Harry y Draco reír, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo que fuera que Harry había contestado. Era una visión tanto extraña como gratificante. Debió haberse dado cuenta que se había quedado ahí parada por mucho tiempo.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Rita le estaba hablado con emoción y posibilidades brillando en los ojos. Harry se asomó por sobre el hombro de Draco, mirándola de forma que parecía decir "¡corre!"

Draco se giró. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo antes de detenerse en su cabello. Estúpida Ginny.

—Señorita Granger, ¡llegó en el momento perfecto! —Rita revoloteó hacia ella, la tomó del hombro y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia los chicos—. Nos encantaría tener una foto de usted junto a Harry, dándole a Draco la bienvenida al Ministerio.

—¿No sería el Ministro Shaklebolt un mejor comité de bienvenida? —preguntó Hermione, prácticamente clavando los tacones en el piso los últimos metros del trayecto.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Rivales de infancia, ahora compañeros de trabajo! ¡Posiblemente amigos! Ahí es donde está la historia.

Rita colocó a Hermione a la derecha de Harry y le pidió que sonriera mientras los dos chicos volvían a estrechar sus manos. No debió haber estado sonriendo, porque Rita ciertamente no lo hacía.

—Señorita Granger —se acercó—, regáleme un par de minutos con usted mientras los chicos terminan.

Hermione intentó escaparse, pero Rita la tomó por el hombro, alejándola unos pasos.

—Señorita Granger —comenzó a hablar Rita, y la vuelapluma se retorció sobre su hombro—, ¿qué siente al tener a Draco Malfoy, su rival por largo tiempo y mortífago por un corto tiempo, trabajando en el Ministerio?

Hermione tragó saliva y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Pienso que Draco Malfoy está más que capacitado para el puesto. Tuvo calificaciones extraordinarias en Hogwarts y siempre ha sido muy ambicioso.

Los labios de Rita se apretaron. Intentó de nuevo.

—¿Ha sido difícil para usted, una víctima de sus abusos y odio por tantos años, verlo aquí esta mañana en el Atrio del Ministerio, pareciendo estar como en casa?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y contó hasta cinco.

—Pienso que Draco Malfoy encajará bien en el Ministerio, y la Oficina de Aurores será afortunada de contar con su...

—¿Piensa usted que el Ministerio es el mejor lugar de trabajo para antiguos magos tenebrosos?

—¡Él nunca ha sido un mago tenebroso! —Hermione olvidó contar hasta cinco—. ¡Para ser honestos, eso es un insulto para los magos tenebrosos del mundo!

La vuelapluma tembló de alegría mientras escribía, pero Rita estaba muy quieta, como un halcón que acaba de encontrar a su presa.

—¿Por qué testificó en su juicio, señorita Granger?

Hermione contó hasta cinco.

—Era la forma correcta de actuar.

—¿Y usted y el señor Malfoy han interactuado desde entonces? ¿Se han reunido en privado?

—No —respondió Hermione. No había necesidad de entrar en detalles—. ¿Ya tiene suficiente? Se supone que debo estar arriba en cinco minutos.

—¡Por supuesto! —Rita borboteó y gritó al fotógrafo—. Bozo, ¡ya es suficiente! —Rita tomó el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró de vuelta—. Permítame un momento con el señor Potter, ¡y consigamos algunas tomas del señor Malfoy subiendo a los ascensores! Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no lo acompaña? —Los ojos de Rita resplandecían.

—No trabajo en su piso —refutó Hermione—. Tendría más sentido si...

—Vamos, señorita Granger —Rita la empujó en dirección a Draco—, es para el diario. No tiene que ser cierto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, resoplando. Miró a Draco, quien la estaba observando a ella, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los ascensores. Podía sentirlo a su derecha, y podía escuchar sus zapatos resonando contra el piso. Piel de Dragón.

—¡Mírense el uno al otro! ¡Sonrían! ¡Necesitamos la foto de portada! —Rita estaba gritando medio metro detrás y la luz del flash lanzaba destellos por todo el Atrio cada dos segundos. Hermione se rehusó a darle lo que quería y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ascensores mientras se aproximaban a ellos.

Draco abrió las rejas doradas de un elevador que acababa de llegar y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero. Esa caballerosidad viniendo de Draco se sentía tan fuera de lugar que Hermione volteó a mirarlo. Él alzó una ceja. Hermione entró al elevador y sintió el fantasma de su mano en la espalda, guiándola, justo como había hecho con la modelo búlgara en los periódicos. Draco entró detrás de ella y comenzó a cerrar la reja.

—Muy bien, ¡ahora regresen e intentémoslo de nuevo! —La voz de Rita sonó desde la fuente. Otros empleados del Ministerio, aquellos que aún no habían notado a Draco Malfoy y ahora lo miraban, comenzaron a evadir su elevador mientras el fotógrafo se acercaba—. ¡No es exactamente lo que estamos buscando!

Draco continuó cerrando la reja.

—¡Vuelvan! ¡Regresen!

Hermione miró a Draco recrear la pantomima de mirar alrededor buscando la forma de salir, y después mirar al fotógrafo y gritar:

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi primer día! —Él tomó la cuerda que colgaba justo cuando el elevador comenzó a jalarlos hacia atrás y lejos su vista. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el elevador subía al séptimo piso. La voz anunció el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y algunos memorándums interdepartamentales volaron dentro. Hermione necesitaba romper el silencio.

—Si sientes que Skeeter se está comportando como una "peste", me di cuenta que un frasco con un encantamiento irrompible, por lo regular, funciona de maravilla. —Hermione vio varios memos volar fuera cuando llegaron al sexto piso.

—Muy Slytherin de tu parte.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba recargado contra el muro del ascensor, habiendo recobrado nuevamente su equilibrio. Estaba sonriéndole de lado. Sintió que aquello había sido un cumplido viniendo de él. Hermione miró hacia otro lado cuando el ascensor se movió nuevamente, llevándolos al quinto piso. Casi se sintió con la necesidad de justificarse.

—Yo sólo… —buscó una buena explicación— …la odio. —Hermione agitó su cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa. Miró sus zapatos, que eran bastante "sensibles" de acuerdo a los estándares de Ginny.

—Vamos —dijo. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Pensé que Hermione Granger había dejado en Hogwarts todo su odio.

—No, tengo una reserva especial —contestó—. Exclusiva para Rita Skeeter y aquellos que no saben apreciar a Lance Gainsworth.

Volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo. Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría de ella por su comportamiento en Cornerstone unos días atrás. Hermione observó cómo la mueca de lado de Draco se transformó en una verdadera sonrisa.

El ascensor se detuvo lentamente al acercarse al quinto piso. Draco abrió su boca para decir algo.

—¡Granger!

Hermione giró bruscamente su cabeza para encontrar a Aiden O'Connor entrando al ascensor con una enorme sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo—, te necesito.

Hermione escondió una mueca. Aiden siempre tenía una forma demasiado directa de expresarse.

—Aiden, buenos días. Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy —comentó a modo de introducción.

Aiden se giró para mirar a Draco, reclinado contra la pared del ascensor. Hermione se dio cuenta que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Draco se separó del muro y se irguió, extendiendo la mano.

—Malfoy, por supuesto —dijo Aiden. Tomó la mano de Draco y sonrió. Draco no le devolvió la sonrisa—. Aiden O'Connor. Estaba un año por debajo de ustedes en Hogwarts. Es bueno tenerte aquí en el Ministerio.

Hermione deseó que Skeeter estuviera ahí para ver eso. Aiden le habría dado exactamente lo que había estado buscando toda la mañana.

—Gracias —respondió Malfoy, después soltó su mano—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Aiden?

—Estoy en el cuarto piso con Granger, trabajo en la división de Bestias —Aiden le dio a Hermione un codazo en el brazo, un movimiento que jamás lo había visto hacer.

Hermione sintió el ascensor aminorar la velocidad para llegar al cuarto piso y no podía esperar más para saltar de ahí.

—¿Cambiaste tu cabello?

Hermione alzó la mirada y Aiden la estaba observando, sus ojos danzando entre su rostro y cabello.

—Oh, mmm, sí —se acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja—. Digo, no. Sólo está trenzado. —Cómo deseaba que Aiden se callara.

—Se ve bien —le dijo. No tenía tanta suerte—. Se ve tu rostro y todo.

Hermione asintió al piso.

—Gracias.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso, anunciando el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Aiden se hizo a un lado e invitó a Hermione a avanzar primero.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Malfoy. La mejor de las suertes —dijo Aiden.

—Que tengas un grandioso primer día, Malfoy —comentó Hermione.

Levantó la mirada del piso para ver a Draco darles una expresión neutra mientras ambos salían del ascensor. Hermione sintió la mano de Aiden guiarla, al igual que Draco había hecho cuando entraron. Se tensó. No se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Draco.

¿Qué pasaba con estos hombres, pensando que no era capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione despertó al día siguiente con un recorte del Profeta sobre su mesita de noche. El artículo de Rita no llegó a la página principal –lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír-, pero fue densamente abordado en las dos páginas centrales del periódico.

Una fotografía de Harry y Draco estrechándose la mano acompañaba la primera página, con Rita teorizando acerca de las funciones que Draco tendría en el Ministerio. Hermione se alegró de que la fotografía con ella incómodamente parada detrás de Harry no hubiera sido elegida.

Pero, después, en la segunda mitad del artículo, una cita llamativa le gritó en letras enormes:

"Él nunca fue un mago tenebroso"

-Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.

Hermione cerró los ojos, presionándose el puente de la nariz. Cuando los abrió, se fijó en la fotografía.

Bozo los había capturado caminando juntos hacia los ascensores. Se veía casi irreconocible con el cabello trenzado. Pero, claro, al tiempo que la foto se movía, vio a Draco abrir la puerta para ella, y después se vio a sí misma alzando el rostro para mirarlo. Era indudablemente ella en la foto.

Se vio avanzar para entrar al elevador, y la mano de Draco llegó para guiarla. Hermione brincó fuera de la cama y abrió su baúl para encontrar el recorte de la chica búlgara. Sacó el artículo "DRACO MALFOY ENCUENTRA EL AMOR" de una caja de zapatos, y colocó una imagen al lado de la otra. Hermione observó cómo Draco se hacía a un lado para modelo, abría la puerta del restaurante y ponía la mano en su espalda baja. Tal vez más abajo en la espalda de la modelo que en la de ella, pero aún reconocía el mismo movimiento. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al pensar que, después de todo, tal vez Draco no estaba cortejando a la Búlgara, tal vez sólo se comportaba como un caballero sangre pura.

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro cuando leyó la segunda página del artículo, donde Rita Skeeter se había tomado extremas libertades con su entrevista. Aparentemente, Hermione había estado alabando las cualidades de Draco con un brillo enamorado en los ojos.

Perfecto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Les traigo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten mucho. Ya se van haciendo más larguitos!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 7

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione sobrevivió el resto de la semana sin toparse con Draco. Ni en los ascensores, ni en la cafetería, ni en el Atrio al llegar. No dejó que Ginny volviera a peinar su cabello, le dijo que "la persona equivocada" lo había notado, lo que hizo que Ginny se desviviera tratando de entender qué quería decir con eso.

El viernes llegó y Hermione estaba feliz de ver las manecillas del reloj acercándose a las cinco en punto. A veces, Harry y algunos otros aurores iban a un bar después del trabajo los viernes, y Harry la había invitado hoy. Hermione realmente no tomaba, pero una cerveza de mantequilla sonaba fantástica en estos momentos.

Eran las 4:42 cuando Hermione escuchó pasos acercándose a su cubículo. Volteó para ver a Harry a la vuelta de la esquina. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido.

—Harry —dijo—, ¿qué pasa?

—Cometí un error —contestó. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y se ajustó los lentes sobre la nariz. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho que no había sentido en casi dos años.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ginny apareció detrás, también sin aliento.

—¡Ginny! ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Lo estará! —sonrió. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal si Ginny estaba sonriendo.

—Yo, hum… —comenzó Harry. Bajó el volumen de su voz—. Estaba hablando con algunos chicos del equipo sobre ir al bar esta noche, y Malfoy estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Ginny sacaba un cepillo y algunos pasadores de su bolso. Hermione se quedó mirándola, aún sin comprender.

—Y —continuó Harry—, le dije: "Oye Malfoy, si no estás ocupado después del trabajo…"

Mientras Ginny había empezado a jalonear su cabello, Hermione al fin comprendió.

—Ya entendimos, Potter. Ya vete —dijo Ginny, girando la silla de Hermione hacia ella.

—¿Pero qué...?

—De nuevo, en verdad, lo lamento Hermione —se disculpó Harry y caminó de regreso a los ascensores.

Ginny jaló su cabello para hacerla mirar hacia adelante.

—Intentaremos algo distinto ésta vez, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Ginny.

—Ginny, detente —Hermione giró en su silla—. No necesitas hacer esto, estaré bien.

—Escúchame, Granger —Ginny se inclinó y apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de Hermione—. Tienes que intentarlo, no te hará daño.

—Hay una frase que habla de "intentarlo demasiado" —dijo Hermione, con un pensamiento cruzando por su mente—. ¿Harry te llamó?

Ginny asintió.

—Apareció por red Flú, y me dijo: "cometí un terrible error, invité a Malfoy con nosotros esta noche" y yo le dije que viniera a avisarte y que en seguida llegaría.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse reconfortada por tener amigos tan cariñosos, o insultada puesto que ninguno pensó que ella era capaz de vestirse por sí misma.

—Y esta vez —la amenazó Ginny— sí utilizaremos rímel.

Al menos Hermione fue capaz de detenerla al llegar al brillo labial. Ginny había peinado su cabello de nuevo en trenzas a la altura de las sienes pero, esta vez, dejó suelto el resto, usando su varita para acomodar algunos mechones rebeldes y convertirlos en los rizos que se suponía que eran. Ginny no le permitió verse a sí misma hasta que estuvieron de camino al bar, pero tenía que admitir que ella había hecho un gran trabajo. Aunque el rímel pesara en sus ojos.

El bar estaba particularmente lleno para ser las cinco de la tarde. Lo habían visitado después del trabajo muchas veces, pero nunca había estado así. Ginny guió a Hermione a través de la multitud a su rincón acostumbrado, chocando codos con la gente a su paso. Katie Bell las saludó desde la mesa y les dio a ambas un fuerte abrazo. Katie había comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia justo después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, así que, por lo regular, se les unía cuando salían los viernes por la noche.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Katie—, ¡te ves tan bonita!

Hermione miró a Ginny. Ginny sonrió.

—Iré a deshacerme el peinado —dijo Hermione, pero Ginny la tomó del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.

Ginny volteó a mirar a Katie.

—Está intentando algo nuevo. Tratando de captar la atención de alguien.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Ginny rio y se alejó. Hermione se giró hacia Katie—. Eso no… es decir, ella…

—Es viernes por la noche, Hermione —Katie se rió—. ¡Tienes derecho a comportarte como una mujer joven! —Katie se reclinó hacia ella—. ¿Quién es él?

—No es… Digo, tal vez ni siquiera venga esta noche —mintió Hermione.

—Vaya —Katie se quedó pensando, después volvió a acercarse a Hermione—. ¿Escuchaste que Harry invitó a Draco Malfoy? ¡Qué tonto!

Hermione suspiró, pero después recordó fragmentos de sexto año.

—Ay, no, Katie. Lo siento tanto. ¿Estarás bien con Malfoy estando aquí?

Katie agitó la mano frente a su rostro.

—Está bien, estuve trabajando con él toda la semana. Además, la verdad es que se acercó a mi cubículo el primer día a disculparse por todo.

—¿Él… se disculpó? —Hermione no había esperado eso.

—Sí, dijo que quería aclarar las cosas. —Katie le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, le sonrió con humor y dijo—: ¿Qué, no se ha parado por el cuarto piso a disculparse contigo por torturarte y humillarte durante años?

Hermione se rio entre dientes.

—No, aún no. Pero tal vez comenzó con los crímenes castigados por la ley.

Katie soltó una carcajada.

—En realidad no es tan malo. Ha cambiado desde Hogwarts.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo ha sido en el trabajo?

—Agradable, en realidad. Es mucho más reservado y no anda caminando con la nariz al aire como solía hacer.

Hermione quería preguntar más, pero entonces llegó Ginny con las manos llenas de shots de whisky de fuego.

—¿Quién anda con la nariz al aire? —Ginny agitó sus cejas mientras miraba a Hermione—. ¿Draco Malfoy?

—¡Cómo adivinaste! —Katie volvió a reír.

Ginny le pasó un shot a Hermione y cuando Katie se negó al suyo con una sonrisa, Ginny se tomó la mitad de su vaso y forzó a Hermione a que se terminara el suyo. Hermione tendría que continuar tomando exclusivamente cerveza de mantequilla por el resto de la noche.

—¡Vamos con los chicos! —grito Ginny por sobre el bullicio. El ruido era aún más fuerte que cuando llegaron.

Mientras Katie y Ginny la guiaban hacia la otra esquina, Hermione pudo echar un vistazo. Estaban en una mesa alta: Draco, Harry y Anthony Goldstein. Harry se levantó para besar a Ginny y apretó cariñosamente el brazo de Hermione. Katie se quedó parada a un lado de la pequeña mesa, mientras que Draco y Harry estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Anthony estaba contra la pared, a la izquierda de Draco. Ginny se sentó en la silla vacía al lado derecho de Harry. Hermione intencionalmente evitó mirar a Draco.

Hablaban sobre un caso del trabajo. Incluso Ginny conocía algunos detalles gracias a Harry, así que Hermione era la única tratando de ponerse al tanto. Era algo sobre unos estudiantes de Durmstrang y un viejo terreno familiar en las afueras de Inglaterra. Hermione no se atrevió a pedirles que contaran la historia desde el principio otra vez, así que simplemente se recargó contra la pared al lado del banco de Ginny y escuchó.

Draco hablaba de vez en cuando. Al parecer, su especialidad eran las familias de los estudiantes de Durmstrang, y que Lucius era un amigo cercano del Primer Ministro Escandinavo. Hermione se descubrió mirando la forma en que las manos de Draco sostenían el vaso de whisky de fuego. Tenía un anillo en su meñique izquierdo que Hermione ya había visto antes, una especie de anillo de la casa Slytherin. El anillo golpeteaba contra el vaso a un ritmo que sólo él conocía, pero eso no impidió que Hermione intentara descifrarlo.

Hermione sintió a Ginny acercarse a su oído izquierdo.

—Deja de mirar fijamente sus manos y ve a comprar otra ronda para todos.

Hermione se sonrojó y Ginny se rio de ella. Hermione pensó que era una gran idea, en vista de que no podía unirse a la conversación y tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Salió del rincón en el que se había metido y se encaminó hacia la barra. Escuchó la voz de Draco por encima del bullicio y después todos en la mesa rieron. Los viejos hábitos la hicieron tensarse, como si hubiera hecho una broma sobre ella, pero tuvo que recordarse a si misma que Harry y Ginny jamás se burlarían así de ella.

Pidió otra ronda al cantinero para los chicos en la esquina, un shot de whisky de fuego para Ginny y dos cervezas de mantequilla para Katie y ella. Levitó las bebidas sobre la multitud y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa, colocándolas una a la vez frente a sus propietarios.

—¡Hey! ¡Eres una reina, en verdad, Granger! —Anthony apuró su antiguo vaso y aceptó el nuevo.

La nueva bebida de Draco chocó contra su maldito anillo mientra la levitaba hacia su mano. Convocó mágicamente los vasos vacíos y los envió en dirección al cantinero.

—Cuando termines de liberar a los dragones y centauros, Granger, deberías considerar una carrera como mesera —dijo Draco.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo, esperando el insulto, pero nunca llegó.

Ginny intervino.

—En realidad esto no es común. Estoy más acostumbrada a verla rompiendo vasos que limpiándolos.

—¡Oye! —Hermione le dio un codazo a Ginny cuando los vasos aterrizaron a salvo en la barra. Hermione le pasó a Katie una cerveza de mantequilla que no aceptó.

—En realidad —dijo Katie sonriendo—, este es el momento perfecto para contarles la noticia —miró alrededor de la mesa y dijo—: estoy embarazada.

Ginny jadeó.

—¡No! —ella se rió entre dientes.

Los chicos se unieron en un coro de felicitaciones. Hermione le apretó el brazo, intentando recordar con quien estaba saliendo Katie, porque ciertamente no estaba casada.

—Así que, Harry —dijo Katie—, creo que tendré que ausentarme un tiempo del quidditch.

—¡Katie! —saltó Anthony—, ¡qué inoportuna! ¡Jugamos contra la División de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos el próximo domingo!

Katie soltó una carcajada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Le pediré al bebé que espere un par de meses más!

—¿Hay una liga interdepartamental de quidditch en el Ministerio?

El silencio incómodo duró poco. Harry volteó hacia Draco.

—Sí, la formamos hace unos cuantos meses. ¿Juegas, Malfoy? —Harry sonrió. Parecía tan natural la forma en que se relacionaban.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—¿Seguro que ya tienen buscador, no? —Draco se dirigió a Harry.

—Estamos compitiendo sin snitch, así que en realidad he estado jugando como cazador. Si Katie sale entonces necesitaremos un tercero, para unirse a mí y a Ginny.

Draco miró a Ginny.

—¿Y cómo es que entraste al equipo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica si no trabajas ahí?

—Salir con Harry Potter tiene sus ventajas —Ginny sonrió.

—Tendré que probarlo alguna vez —contestó Draco, sonriéndole. Anthony se atragantó con su bebida. Harry arrugó la nariz. Ginny le mantuvo la mirada sonriendo y Katie soltó una carcajada.

Hermione sólo los miró. Su mente viajó a aquel momento fuera de la Sala de Menesteres, Draco sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Goyle, gritando el nombre de Crabbe. Sintió una punzada de irritación preguntándose dónde estaría Pansy Parkinson y cómo se sentiría respecto a Draco Malfoy bebiendo junto a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Harry invitó a Draco a la práctica de mañana, lo que significaba que Hermione no vería a Draco al día siguiente en Cornerstone. Se sintió desilusionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras todos hablaban sobre quidditch, y al tiempo que su estómago se entibiaba, sus pestañas se sintieron aún más pesadas debido al rímel. Debía ir al baño a intentar quitarse aquel menjurje.

—Granger, ¿trabajas en Flourish and Blotts, verdad?

Hermione volteó hacia Anthony, quien la miraba.

—Cornerstone, en realidad. —Bajó su cerveza de mantequilla, notando que, sin darse cuenta, ya había bebido la mitad.

—Es cierto. Mi madre ha estado intentando leer más, ¿podrías recomendarme algo?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero una voz arrastrando las palabras le ganó.

—Debería intentar la serie Indeseables.

Ella miró hacia Draco. Él le sonrió de lado con un brillo en los ojos.

—En realidad es bastante astuta —continuó, pero no miraba a Anthony—. Son siete novelas, todas desde distintas perspectivas de los mismos momentos. Algunos dirían que es tedioso, pero Gainsworth consigue mantenerlo interesante, revelando nueva información cada vez que la escena es visitada de nuevo.

—Ok, gracias —dijo Anthony—, y el autor es…

—Lance Gainsworth —se adelantó Hermione, y vio como los labios de Draco se contraían.Él tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Hermione? —le preguntó Anthony.

—Oh, sí —dijo, mirando a Draco—. Podría decirse que tengo exactamente la misma opinión.

—Genial —la voz de Anthony flotó hasta ella—. Tendré que ir a recoger el primer ejemplar.

Vio como Draco sonrió y se levantó de su banco, dirigiéndose a la barra. En algún momento del último minuto Ginny se había movido para platicar con Katie sobre el bebé. Harry y Anthony empezaron a conversar sobre quidditch otra vez. Hermione tomó el banco de Ginny. Estaba mejor sentada. Se terminó su cerveza de mantequilla, anticipando irse pronto.

—¡Granger!

Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar aquella amistosa, aunque intrusiva voz sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Aiden —se giró para darle una sonrisa convincente.

—Sigues peinando diferente tu cabello. Casi no te reconocía —Aiden se recargó contra la pared detrás de su banco, forzándola a girarse por completo para mantener la conversación.

No era que no le simpatizara Aiden, pensaba que era bastante agradable. Tan sólo tenía esa cualidad un poco… ausente.

—Iba a invitarte a venir con nosotros esta noche, pero no pude encontrarte. Qué gran coincidencia, ¿no crees?

—Definitivamente —contestó Hermione, sin comprometerse a continuar la conversación.

Aiden bebió lo que parecía su tercera cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione miró sobre el hombro del chico para ver a sus tres acompañantes, a quienes no lograba reconocer, pero Harry parecía conocer a uno de ellos, pues se había levantado de su asiento para saludar. Aiden tomó la oportunidad para sentarse en el banco vacío de Harry, junto a ella. Y, de nuevo, tuvo que girarse por completo para estar de frente a él.

—¿Viste el artículo que publicó El Profeta esta mañana acerca del colacuerno que encontraron?

—Sí. Estoy bastante segura que estaremos trabajando en eso la próxima semana —dijo Hermione. Había encontrado el artículo junto a la nota más reciente de Rita Skeeter sobre Draco Malfoy. Dio un sorbo y descubrió su cerveza vacía. ¿Cómo?

Aiden la vio y brincó de su asiento.

—Déjame traerte otra bebida.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a contestarle "no, gracias" una mano apareció, colocando una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa frente a ella. Observó el anillo de Slytherin un momento antes de levantar la mirada.

Draco no la miraba, en lugar de eso le sonreía condescendientemente a Aiden.

—O'Connor ¿cierto?

—Sí, Malfoy. Qué gusto verte —Aiden le ofreció la mano y Malfoy la tomó—. ¿Qué tal tu primera semana? —Aiden sonrió ampliamente. Hermione se preguntó cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta del desagrado que Malfoy sentía por él. O el desagrado de cualquiera, en realidad.

—Excelente, gracias —fue todo.

Aiden sonrió y asintió.

—Voy a conseguir otra bebida. ¡Te veré luego, Malfoy! Granger —Aiden colocó la mano en su hombro, posiblemente a modo de despedida—. ¡Hablamos el lunes!

Draco lo observó alejarse. Hermione tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de poner frente a ella.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. Bebió un sorbo, pero sabía que no debía terminarse toda la cerveza.

Draco se sentó a su lado en el asiento vacío, mirándola de frente. Hermione se dio cuenta que nadie más se uniría a su conversación puesto que todos estaban ocupados en las suyas. Bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza.

—Me recuerda a Weasley.

Hermione bajó su bebida y se limpió los labios.

—¿Ron?

—No, la madre. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Sí, Ron.

Hermione miró a Aiden en la barra, charlando y sonriendo. En realidad, no podía ver el parecido.

—¿Será por el modo en qué sonríe y estrecha la mano que te recuerda a Ron? —preguntó Hermione. Volteó a mirarlo por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió.

—Eso debe ser. —Draco sonrió de lado.

—Pareces estar encajando bastante bien con los Gryffindors. —Hermione tomó su bebida para hacer algo con las manos, pero se detuvo antes de dar un sorbo. Tal vez era así como las personas desarrollaban un problema con la bebida. Por beber nerviosamente.

—Bueno, Goldstein es un Ravenclaw, así que nos aferramos el uno al otro cada vez que alguien intenta correr dentro de un edificio en llamas para salvar gatitos.

Hermione sonrió. Se olvidó de la promesa que acababa de hacerse y bebió otro sorbo.

—Pensé que estarías salvando elfos domésticos, no estudiando dragones.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por encima de su vaso. Si intentaba lanzarle una indirecta, su rostro no lo traicionaba. Hermione tragó su bebida y se relamió la espuma de los labios.

—Sí, quiero trabajar en Reubicación —contestó, eligiendo un punto sobre el hombro de Draco para observar y así evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba—. Espero reubicarme cuando se abra un puesto, pero la División de Bestias está bien por ahora.

—¿No deberían estar haciendo hasta lo imposible para darte cualquier puesto que desees? ¿O te olvidaste de poner "trío dorado" en tu currículum?

—En realidad, lo envié bajo un nombre falso —Hermione bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Necesitaba arreglarse las uñas. Esperaba que nadie las hubiera notado así durante la semana.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

Volvió a mirarlo, recordando que estaban en medio de una conversación. Ella y Draco. Conversando. Qué extraño.

—No quería ser tratada de forma especial después de la guerra —contestó, mirando sobre el hombro del chico otra vez—. Quería ganar la posición por méritos propios y no por los amigos que hice en primer año. —Bebió de nuevo, el líquido frío se sentía tan bien.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione volteó a mirarlo, preguntándose si lo habría aburrido.

Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

—¿Piensas que por eso te llaman "Chica Dorada"? —levantó una ceja—. ¿Porque Potter y la Comadreja te aceptaron en su club?

Hermione contuvo el aliento, esperando que le dijera por qué. Lo observó mientras él la miraba y descubrió que sus ojos se habían deslizado a la comisura de sus labios donde escondía su sonrisa. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que mirar la boca de un chico probablemente era algo incorrecto.

—¡Oye, Granger!

Hermione se sobresaltó y recorrió la habitación hasta ver a Aiden, sacudiendo la mano en su dirección. Maravilloso.

—Iremos calle abajo al nuevo bar en la esquina, ¿quieres venir? —Aiden torció la cabeza hacia un grupo de gente de su Departamento que no sabía que estaban ahí.

—Oh, no. ¡De cualquier modo, gracias! —sonrió, esperando que ya se fuera para que Draco le explicara por qué era dorada. O algo así.

—¡De acuerdo! —le gritó de vuelta—. Pero aún te debo el almuerzo de la semana pasada, ¡así que la próxima vez la bebida va por mi cuenta! —Aiden sonrió como un enorme cachorrito y se despidió con la mano, asintiendo hacia Malfoy. Hermione ni siquiera recordaba haberle comprado el almuerzo la semana pasada. Tomó un sorbo a su bebida y observó a Aiden salir con sus compañeros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron de golpe hacia Draco, quien tenía una expresión neutral en el rostro.

—¿Disculpa?

—O'Connor —dijo Draco—. ¿Están juntos? —tomó un trago y la miró por sobre su vaso.

Hermione abrió su boca para protestar, para corregirlo, para decir lo que fuera, pero la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

—Oigan, Ginny y yo estamos a punto de irnos —Harry estaba parado detrás del hombro de Draco—. Hermione, ¿quieres quedarte o venir con nosotros?

En realidad, lo que quería era corregir a Draco, pero no era ninguna de las opciones que le dieron.

—También estoy a punto de irme —dijo Draco, y comenzó a levantarse. Hermione necesitaba regresar a la última conversación—. Debería irse junto a ustedes, Potter. No creo que deba aparecerse por ahí sola.

Estaban hablando de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Comenzó a levantarse del banco.

—Estaré bien. Sólo tomé como...

Se tropezó, pero fue capaz de estabilizarse. Los bancos eran un poco más altos de lo que pensó que serían. No era la mejor evidencia para su caso. Harry se rió entre dientes y extendió su mano hacia ella. Hermione le frunció el ceño y extendió su brazo, y entonces se dio cuenta que la mano de Draco estaba sobre su codo. Debió haberla atrapado cuando se resbaló. La soltó en cuanto ella bajó la mirada para ver su mano sobre su brazo. Draco había tocado directamente su piel con su mano y ella se lo había perdido por completo.

—¿Te veo mañana en el Campo Hodgley, Malfoy? —Harry la estaba escoltando fuera, pero Hermione aún sentía que había algo que tenía que decir.

—No puedo esperar, Potter.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo Hermione. ¿Tal vez eso era? Sentía la cabeza confusa. Miró a Draco una vez más. Estaba parado muy quieto mientras se alejaban, mirándola.

Dejó que Harry abriera la puerta para ella. Él estaba sofocando una sonrisa y cuando Ginny se reunió afuera con ellos, preguntó:

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Harry soltó una fuerte risotada después de que la puerta se cerró por completo.

—Lo llamaste Draco —los ojos de Harry estaban resplandeciendo. Hermione sintió el calor abandonar su rostro, quedando completamente inmóvil.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Ginny se desternilló de risa.

—Oh, por Dios. —Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola chicas, aquí vuelvo. A partir de este capítulo Lovesbitca8 dejó comentarios en los capítulos, así que los traduciré para ustedes también. Hay cosas buenas más adelante =)

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 8

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La mañana del sábado encontró a Hermione trastabillando en su camino al baño en busca de su Poción Pimentónica. Nunca había tenido resaca, por lo que no estaba segura si estaba experimentando una. Se sintió considerablemente mejor después de beber la poción, hasta que recordó que tenía que salir rumbo al trabajo en veinte minutos.

Mientras se vestía, recordó que Draco estaría hoy en la práctica de quidditch y, por lo tanto, era improbable que pasara por Cornerstone. Hermione frunció el ceño a su reflejo del espejo. Se veía tan cansada con esas ojeras negras alrededor de los ojos. Después se dio cuenta que no tenía ojeras, era el rímel que no se quitó antes de arrastrase dentro de su cama la noche anterior.

Se carcajeó y fue a lavarse la cara.

Sintiéndose mucho más fresca, salió por la puerta rumbo al punto de aparición.

—Señorita Granger, ¡por aquí! —el reportero con la cámara la llamó en cuanto apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione continuó su camino sin responder—. ¿Qué planea hacer mañana por su cumpleaños?

Esa sí era una buena pregunta. Su vigésimo cumpleaños se había arrastrado hasta ella. Siempre fue mayor que el resto de sus compañeros, pero entrar en los veintes mientras Ginny acababa de cumplir dieciocho era muy extraño.

Harry había mencionado algo sobre invitarla a cenar, pero era todo lo que tenía planeado en realidad. Morty le había escrito una nota entre semana, reprendiéndola por no decirle acerca de su cumpleaños, y demandando que se tomara el día libre para que no tuviera que pasarlo allí. ¿Tal vez podía dormir? No le gustaba del todo esa idea.

Después de dos horas de levantar la mirada cada vez que alguien entraba en la tienda, esperando que fuera Draco, Hermione al fin se relajó. La práctica de quidditch por lo regular duraba hasta medio día, pero después iban a almorzar, o se quedaban platicando un par de horas. Las prácticas a las que Hermione llegó a asistir se habían alargado mucho más de lo que ella consideraba necesario.

Eventualmente tuvo que darle la espalda a la puerta principal. Tan sólo se sentiría decepcionada si Draco no aparecía en Cornerstone. No era como que tuvieran una cita, pero había estado ahí los últimos dos fines de semana. Tal vez se había ofendido tanto después de llamarlo por su primer nombre la noche anterior que no volvería a visitarla en la librería.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Él no la visitaba a ella. Compraba en una librería.

La puerta se abrió y, mientras continuaba de espaldas, pudo sentir el viento bailar con su cabello. Le tomó cada gramo del autocontrol que tenía no voltear.

—¡A quién hay que conocer aquí para conseguir un libro! —una voz familiar retumbó desde la entrada.

Hermione se giró con los ojos muy abiertos para ver a Ron Weasley sobre el tapete de "Bienvenidos".

—¡Ron! —jadeó Hermione, y Ron le sonrió, abriendo los brazos.

Corrió para rodear el mostrador y se precipitó a bajar los dos escalones para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del chico.

Hermione sintió sus pies abandonar el piso mientras Ron la apretaba entre sus brazos. Era como si el último año y medio no hubiera pasado. Era lo que más le gustaba de ver a Ron. Nunca cambiaba nada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mione.

Sus pies volvieron al piso, y Hermione dejó de apretarlo, pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de él, retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás entrenando para la temporada de octubre.

—Les dije que el equipo de reserva necesitaba algo de práctica. Tenía que volver a casa a ver a una chica.

Hermione retrocedió otro paso y golpeó su brazo, sonriéndole.

—No estás aquí solamente por mi cumpleaños.

—Bueno, ¡pero era la razón principal! Tengo una reunión con George y algunos inversionistas esta tarde y después un cóctel en la noche con el Ministro de alguna parte, pero mañana soy todo tuyo.

Ron bajó la mirada para sonreírle y todo parecía tan simple. Tener a alguien para abrazarla, tocarla de forma tan amigable e íntima. Había una calidez sin complicaciones que Ron siempre traía consigo.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, hoy trabajo hasta las seis, pero mañana tengo el día libre.

—¿Día libre? ¿Hermione Granger se toma un día libre? Merlín, cómo has cambiado —se burló y soltó su cadera, echándole un vistazo a la tienda—. Qué lugarcito tan lindo.

Hermione subió los escalones hacia el mostrador.

—Me gusta, es muy tranquilo. —Ella se colocó de nuevo tras el mostrador—. Y, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Ron se reclinó sobre el mostrador que los separaba.

—Hace un par de horas. Primero hice una parada en el campo Hodgley.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron sobre el libro que catalogaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabías que Harry dejó a Malfoy unirse a su pequeño equipo de quidditch? ¡Es una locura!

—Sí, lo sé. —Hermione intentó igualar su indignación.

—Escuché que está juntándose más con todos. ¿El imbécil no es capaz conseguirse sus propios amigos?

—Ja, creo que no. —Hermione se volteó del mostrador para tomar la libreta contable.

—Sus amigos están muertos o en Azkaban, estoy seguro.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, pero, al girarse, le sonrió. El desprecio de Ron hacia Draco era legendario. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, estaba segura. Hermione cambió de tema hacia el equipo de quidditch de Ron y cómo le iba en Irlanda. Notó que Ron dejaba convenientemente ciertos temas de lado, como las citas a las que llevaba a ciertas fiestas, e incidentes que habían aparecido en los periódicos sobre él siendo echado de bares con colegas y fanáticas. Estaba bien, Hermione tan sólo quería platicar con su amigo Ron, no con su exnovio.

Ron se quedó una hora más, platicando y ayudándole a acomodar libros. Se olvidó por completo de Draco Malfoy, y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Ron se fue para atender su cita con George, pero, al salir, le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Ron le sonrió mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

El domingo, Hermione se despertó con un montón de globos cubriendo por completo el techo de su habitación. Sonrió y se arrastró fuera de la cama, siguiendo el aroma del desayuno proveniente de la cocina.

Salió de puntitas de su habitación y encontró a Harry y Ginny en la cocina. Harry estaba de espaldas a ella, dorando tocino en la estufa, y Ginny estaba sentada en la barra pataleando con sus piernas. Ambos platicaban en susurros, sonriéndose el uno al otro, dándose de comer el uno al otro. Hermione casi vuelve a desaparecer dentro de su cuarto para darles privacidad, cuando recordó que era su desayuno y lo preparaban por su cumpleaños.

Anunció su presencia con un pequeño tosido antes de entrar a la cocina. Ginny saltó de la barra y arrojó sus brazos sobre ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!

—Buenos días, Gin. Gracias. —Hermione se soltó de Ginny para ser absorbida por el abrazo de Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo él, apretándola fuerte.

—Gracias, Harry —contestó—. No tenías que preparar el desayuno.

—Oh, pero lo hice —Harry se hizo a un lado y le dirigió a Ginny una mirada aguda.

Ginny la forzó a sentarse y ella permitió que sus amigos la atendieran. Bastante ridículo en realidad. Cuando quiso levantarse por más leche para su té, Ginny la amenazó con una espátula para que se quedara sentada.

Hermione volvió a acomodarse en su silla, sacudiendo la cabeza, y mientras Harry doblaba El Profeta matutino, alcanzó a notar el destello de una cabellera rubia. Harry lanzó el periódico al piso y Hermione preguntó:

—¿Algo bueno en el periódico hoy, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Una mención del vigésimo cumpleaños de la Chica Dorada por supuesto. —Harry le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad uso esa frase?

—Claro que sí. —Harry soltó una risotada—. Mira, déjame mostrarte la forma en que divaga con tu...

—¡Ah-ah! ¡Nada de periódico hoy! —lo interrumpió Ginny—. ¡Ni noticias! —Ginny le dio una mirada a Harry que Hermione entendió enseguida. Desafortunadamente, estaba perdida.

—¿Sin noticias? —preguntó Hermione.

—Exacto, sin noticias —Ginny colocó la leche en la mesa frente a Hermione—. Hoy estamos celebrando, ¡y nada más va a distraernos! Cómete tus huevos —concluyó, de una forma muy similar a Molly Weasley.

Charlaron sobre trabajo el resto del desayuno, acerca de la visita de Ron, acerca de nada en realidad. Ginny había hecho planes para la cena esa noche en un lindo restaurante del Londres Mágico, así que, después de un agradable día de no hacer nada más que disfrutar la compañía de sus mejores amigos, se reunieron con Ron a las cinco en punto para recorrer el vecindario antes de llegar a su reservación de las seis. Ron volvió a besarla en la comisura de los labios, y sintió su mano sobre las costillas cuando se apartó.

El que se sentaran en una mesa para cuatro personas la noqueó -Harry a su izquierda, Ron a su derecha y Ginny frente a ella- como si todo fuera justo como se suponía que debía ser. Los cuatro eran bastante simples cuando no estaban salvando el Mundo Mágico. Ron contaba una historia gesticulando ampliamente, Ginny rodaba los ojos, Harry lo corregía, y Hermione reía. No eran héroes de guerra ni niños magos famosos, o jugadores de quidditch. Eran cuatro amigos. Dos parejas. Tal vez podía volver a acostumbrarse a ello.

Después de los regalos y del postre, Harry y Ron encaminaron a las chicas hacia el punto de aparición.

—Creo que volveré el próximo mes, tal vez cerca de Halloween —dijo Ron. Hermione tenía el brazo sobre el suyo, él era muy cálido.

—Maravilloso. Tendremos que planear algo entonces.

—En verdad, te extraño mucho, Hermione.

Hermione levantó el rostro para observarlo. Ron tenía la cabeza reclinada para mirarla, con una sonrisa triste. La sonrisa de Hermione se rebosó y apretó su brazo para acercarlo más.

—También te extraño mucho. Todos lo hacemos. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de que persigas tus sueños, Ron.

Ron sonrió al piso. Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Harry besó a Ginny como despedida y abrazó a Hermione. Ron golpeó el brazo de su hermana y la abrazó, después se giró hacia Hermione y la apretó con fuerza. Se separó y le dio un sencillo beso en los labios. Hermione le sonrió.

¡HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY DE NUEVO ENAMORADOS!

Por Rita Skeeter.

En tiempos de incertidumbre, buscamos esperanza. Buscamos a aquellos que nos brindan esperanza.

Durante los pasados ocho años, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley nos han llenado de esperanza en muchas formas, pero ahora nos ofrecen una completamente nueva: la esperanza de un "felices para siempre".

Hermione jadeó ante la fotografía de la página. Jamás vio al camarógrafo, pero Bozo había captado el beso. El beso que… después de pensarlo, no había significado nada para ella. Pensó que tal vez Ron intentaba hacerle la promesa de que volvería por ella, o que sería fiel. Pero no había nada a lo que tuviera que ser fiel. Ellos no eran nada y no lo habían sido durante años.

Por supuesto, el artículo de Skeeter difería.

Desde la Batalla Final, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley han estado en contacto a pesar de la distancia. La señorita Granger visita a su amado en Irlanda cada fin de semana, y Ron Weasley fue captado visitándola en su trabajo éste sábado.

Después de la cena de cumpleaños que la señorita Granger tuvo ayer con sus amigos más cercanos, el señor Weasley se despidió con la promesa de un futuro juntos. Mi única pregunta, queridos lectores, es… ¿hemos visto recientemente el dedo anular de la señorita Granger?

Hermione bufó. Arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó al basurero. Le tomó veinte minutos de ira y berrinches recomponerse lo suficiente para salir al trabajo.

Al llegar al Atrio del Ministerio, se encontró rodeada por su propio rostro besando a Ron. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba leyendo el periódico, tenía un periódico bajo el brazo, o gesticulaba ampliamente con el periódico. Se embarcó en un curso directo a los ascensores, esperando dar a entender con claridad que no se encontraba de humor para hablar con nadie el día de hoy.

Saltó dentro del primer ascensor disponible, lleno con varios empleados del Ministerio que venían de pisos superiores. Algunas personas del Atrio se unieron a ella al subir, a algunos los reconocía de vista, pero no por nombre. Se estiró para alcanzar una de las cuerdas colgantes al tiempo que el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia atrás. Hermione notó que algunas brujas se giraron a mirarla. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la observara –por lo regular miraba hacia el piso cuando ocurría- pero hoy estaba tan enojada con Skeeter, con Bozo, con Ron…

El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y subió una bruja de túnica azul claro, se unió a la multitud y se aferró a una cuerda parándose justo frente a Hermione. No fue hasta que la bruja se giró y le sonrió, mirando rápidamente hacia arriba que Hermione se dio cuenta que había tomado la cuerda con su mano izquierda. Todo el mundo buscaba el maldito anillo.

—¡No estoy comprometida! ¡Dejen de buscar un anillo!

Silencio. Cada bruja que había estado mirando su mano se quedó quieta como estatua. Los magos que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, se alejaron de ella. El ascensor aminoró la velocidad y se detuvo en el quinto piso, y casi todos salieron, a pesar de que Hermione tenía la certeza que no todos trabajaban en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenía toda la razón.

Dos magos permanecieron junto a ella cuando el elevador comenzó a avanzar hacia el cuarto piso. Levantó la vista para disculparse con ellos y se encontró mirando a Draco Malfoy.

Debió haber estado apretado hasta el fondo cuando ella saltó dentro desde el atrio, porque no había otra forma en que lo hubiera podido omitir. Tenía una expresión neutral en el rostro y la miraba fijamente.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lo siento —dijo—, ha sido un largo día hasta ahora.

El otro hombre asintió, Draco pestañeó.

—Obviamente —arrastró la palabra.

El ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso y ella salió sin mirar atrás. Llegó a su escritorio, y tan pronto se sentó y pudo respirar de nuevo, apareció Aiden comiendo una manzana.

—¡Hey! Echémosle un vistazo a ese anillo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Gracias por continuar leyendo, chicas! Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo; uno súper bueno y muy revelador. Espero que les guste!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 9

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Para el martes por la mañana, todos en el cuarto piso sabían que no debían buscar ningún anillo, preguntarle por sus próximas nupcias o siquiera mirar en su dirección. El resto del lunes había sido tan tenso después de que le gritó a Aiden por archivar incorrectamente un caso, que tal vez Mathilda envió alguna clase de memo. La voz debió haberse corrido hasta el segundo piso, porque Harry apareció en su cubículo el miércoles antes de la comida.

—¿Cómo está la futura novia? —sonrió.

Hermione lo miró y continuó lanzando expedientes en un orden que sólo ella conocía.

—Anda. Vamos a la cafetería.

—No tengo hambre —ladró ella.

—Bueno, pero yo sí y yo quiero algo de compañía. —Harry le sonrió—. Además, esos expedientes seguirán aquí en media hora, y aún necesitarán que alguien les dé una paliza.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que cada expediente que había tocado ahora estaba arrugado, roto o doblado. Suspiró y tomó su monedero.

Una vez solos en los ascensores, Harry se giró hacia ella.

—¿Con quién estás molesta en realidad? ¿Ron o Skeeter?

—Con ambos, pero principalmente conmigo misma. —Hermione cerró los ojos y se presionó las sienes—. Estoy tan molesta por haberle permitido besarme.

Se quedaron en silencio. Las puertas se abrieron y algunos memos volaron al interior del ascensor.

—¿Quieres volver con Ron?

Hermione miró a su amigo. El rostro de Harry estaba completamente abierto para ella. No esperaba una respuesta, le preguntaba por verdadera curiosidad. Intentó responder de la forma más honesta posible.

—No, en realidad no. ¿O tal vez sea un no por ahora? No estoy segura en realidad. —Se remangó la túnica—. Tan sólo no me gusta sentir que alguien más está tomando la decisión por mí, ¡la perra de Rita Skeeter!

El ascensor llegó al atrio. Harry salió, hablando sobre su hombro.

—Las personas más sensatas saben que Rita publica tonterías la mayor parte del tiempo. Digo, ¡mira lo que dijo sobre Malfoy durante la semana! ¡Está en la misma situación que tú!

Hermione se detuvo, dejando que los empleados del Ministerio se apretujaran para entrar al ascensor. Su mente revoloteó sobre los eventos de la semana pasada, sin encontrar ningún artículo de Malfoy.

—¿De qué artículo hablas? —Hermione encontró de nuevo sus piernas y continuó caminando.

Harry se volteó para caminar de espaldas mientras se dirigía a la cafetería.

—Ya sabes, ¿el que hablaba de la visita a su padre? ¿Y las conjeturas de Skeeter sobre el por qué se reunían? Pero ella no estaba ahí, es imposible que supiera. Puras estupideces.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en recordarle que Skeeter sí podía haber estado ahí, como una mosca en la pared.

—¿Qué día fue?

—La visita fue el sábado, después de la práctica de quidditch, supongo —dijo Harry, bajando el volumen de su voz mientras entraban a la cafetería y se unían a la fila—. El artículo fue publicado el domingo.

Ella recordó vagamente una cabeza rubia en la página principal, y a Ginny impidiéndole leer el artículo… Hermione hizo una nota mental para buscar en los basureros el periódico del domingo.

—¿Qué decía? ¿Qué teorizaba Skeeter?

Harry se giró y Hermione pudo ver la misma expresión que puso cuando Ginny le impidió que compartiera con ella el periódico.

—Sólo… por qué visitaba a Lucius —él tomó una bandeja y miró fijamente el objeto.

—Harry, voy a encontrarlo y lo leeré de cualquier manera.

Harry suspiró y se rascó la mandíbula. Miró alrededor de la cafetería para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

—Habló sobre la herencia de Draco y sobre cómo podría estar intentando recibirla antes.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y necesitaba hablar con Lucius? ¿Qué no todo su dinero debería estar a disposición de Narcissa?

Por fin llegaron al principio de la fila y Hermione tuvo que esperar mientras Harry ordenaba té y dos croissants de los que tanto le había hablado. Después, cuando se hizo a un lado para que ella ordenara, y Hermione se dio cuenta que ambos croissants eran para él, ella sofocó una sonrisa y ordenó uno.

—Algunas familias sangre pura tienen protegido su dinero con magia antigua —dijo Harry, Hermione asintió. Sabía poco al respecto, pero claramente Harry sabía más. Él continuó—. Lo más probable es que en el caso de Malfoy, su herencia se liberaría el día de su boda, después de que Lucius realice un ritual cediéndola al siguiente descendiente Malfoy.

El ojo de Hermione se crispó al escuchar las palabras "día de su boda". Harry encontró una pequeña mesa que inmediatamente se desocupó en cuanto "El-niño-que-vivió-y-murió-y-revivió" la miró. Sonrió para agradecer a las mujeres que se habían levantado y que claramente aún no habían terminado sus almuerzos.

—¿Entonces, quiere antes su dinero? ¿Es todo lo que Rita tenía por decir? —Hermione vio a Harry devorar su primer croissant en una perfecta imitación de Ron a la hora de la cena.

Harry se limpió la boca.

—Más o menos. —Él dio un sorbo a su té y miró un punto por encima del hombro de Hermione, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más, Harry?

Los hombros de Harry se derrumbaron.

—Pues, esa noche tuvo una cita.

Hermione mantuvo su semblante neutral.

—¿Es todo?

Harry estudió a su amiga.

—Sí. Creo que no queríamos que leyeras sobre todo eso y vieras la fotografía de ambos el día de tu cumpleaños. —Él miró por largo tiempo su croissant restante. Hermione tomó nota de que había fotografías.

—Bueno, creo que fue lo mejor. Tuve un día maravilloso hasta que mi prometido decidió besarme. —Hermione cortó su croissant, dándole a Harry el permiso que necesitaba para continuar devastando su plato—. ¿Entonces ha estado de mal humor? ¿Malfoy?

Harry contestó con la boca llena.

—Ha sido acosado durante toda la semana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cartas, flores, currículums… todo proveniente de potenciales esposas. Parece temporada de apareamiento. El artículo de Rita prácticamente les dio permiso para cortejarlo. Ha estado prendiendo fuego a todo lo que entre a su oficina con corazones encima.

—Pero, eso no tiene sentido —dijo Hermione—. Ha sido enlistado como soltero disponible por semanas. ¿Por qué esas brujas locas están actuando así hasta ahora?

Harry engulló rápidamente el último bocado y, mientras tomaba las migajas restantes del plato, dijo:

—Creo que si su herencia efectivamente se liberó el sábado, entonces ahora podría casarse con una bruja mestiza o hija de muggles –¡Merlín, incluso muggle!- y aún así recibir el dinero. Lucius no podría retenerlo. —Harry se reclinó en la silla, sonriendo—. Y ahora es probablemente el mago soltero más rico de nuestra edad.

—Si acaso el dinero fue liberado. —Hermione rascó la corteza del pan con la uña.

—Exacto, si acaso.

Hermione terminó su croissant en silencio mientras Harry parloteaba sobre trabajo.

Una vez que Hermione escudriñó cada bote de basura en casa sin encontrar nada, tomó la red flú para visitar la editorial de El Profeta, pidiendo una impresión del ejemplar publicado en su cumpleaños "como recuerdo". Después de que la anciana de piel oscura le entregó el periódico –tomando su mano más de lo necesario mientras le agradecía por todo lo que hizo en la guerra- Hermione se dio cuenta que el destello de cabello rubio que había visto en la página principal era de Lucius Malfoy. Sintió que su aliento la abandonaba al mirar su rostro por primera vez en año y medio. El parecido con Draco era tan impactante. E, incluso con el uniforme de Azkaban y mirándola a través de papel, sintió un escalofrío de inferioridad.

Hermione volvió a casa y hojeó el artículo, terminando en las fotos de la cita de Draco. Habían ido a cenar a uno de los cafés más elegantes del Londres Mágico. La chica tenía cabello rubio ondulado y dientes perfectos, y Draco le sonreía. Era una francesa sangre pura, de acuerdo con Rita, lo que, en opinión de Hermione, no ayudaría a todas las mestizas y nacidas muggle formadas en primera fila. Rita ni siquiera indicaba en su artículo que las "preferencias" de Draco habían cambiado desde la guerra, pero básicamente dio un "banderazo" a todas las edades, tamaños y descendencias. Era un artículo bastante alentador si eras lo suficientemente ingenua como para creerle.

Hermione notó que Rita no había confirmado en ninguna parte que la reunión había sido un éxito y la herencia había sido liberada. Tampoco comentó respecto a la fotografía de Draco abandonando Azkaban: cabizbajo, ceñudo y con la mandíbula trabada.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El viernes, Hermione usaba sus tacones sensatos otra vez. En verdad necesitaba llevar a Ginny de compras para buscar unos zapatos que no la avergonzaran, pero hoy no tuvo tiempo. Hablaría ante el Wizengamot con respecto a la sentencia de Antonin Dolohov.

De acuerdo con Harry, el Wizengamot había discutido por bastante tiempo respecto a los peores mortífagos, particularmente aquellos que habían sido apresados con anterioridad y escaparon. Escuchó rumores en la oficina sobre un dementor que había sido capturado la semana pasada, y aunque a Aiden le encantaban las teorías más absurdas, Hermione sabía que la coincidencia con el juicio de Dolohov era sospechosa.

No sentía pena por Dolohov, pero si El Beso era reintroducido como posible sentencia, ¿hasta dónde llegarían?

Hermione salió de los ascensores en el piso inferior y se detuvo un momento cuando vislumbró una cabellera rubia a veinte metros de distancia. Estaba recargado contra la pared de piedra y mirando hacia sus zapatos. Hermione no lo había visto desde su colapso mental en los ascensores del lunes, pero Rita Skeeter había continuado hablando sobre él en el periódico. De hecho, él tuvo una cita durante el almuerzo con la misma chica búlgara el día anterior. Ella había sonreido demasiado.

Por lo que podía ver, Draco aún no notaba su presencia, y estuvo tan tentada a girarse y regresar arriba, pero sus pies comenzaron a llevarla en dirección al chico. Draco escuchó el repiqueteo de sus zapatos y volteó a mirarla. Hermione vio por una fracción de segundo una mirada de abierta curiosidad antes de que fuera remplazada por una de desconfianza.

—Malfoy —lo saludó, recordando que la última vez que habían hablado de verdad lo había llamado Draco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Él la miró de reojo. Hermione se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

—Daré información al Wizengamot. ¿Asumo que harás lo mismo?

Draco trabó su mandíbula y miró de nuevo al piso. Cuando le fue evidente que no contestaría, Hermione se dirigió al muro opuesto. Pensó que pararse a su lado sobre el mismo muro sería extraño, pero deseaba haberlo hecho porque ahora tendrían que mirarse de frente a través del amplio corredor. Hermione se enfocó en las puertas de roble al otro lado del corredor, estirando su cuello para mantener a Draco apartado de su campo visual.

—Cuéntame, Granger —dijo él, y ella intentó mirarlo a la cara. Draco no la miraba—, ¿es tu prioridad liberar a todos los mortífagos? —Hermione pestañeó y él continuó—. ¿Es "testificar a favor del acusado" una cita recurrente en tu agenda de los viernes?

Draco la miró con la expresión mitad aburrida, mitad irritada que tantas veces había visto en él. Había sido tan cándido con ella el viernes pasado, incluso comprándole una bebida y platicando con ella. Y había dicho algo sobre ella siendo dorada… Era como si hubiera imaginado todo aquello y, en su lugar, aún tuvieran doce años y estuvieran en el campo de quidditch.

—En realidad, estoy testificando en contra del acusado hoy —contestó ella, manteniéndole la mirada. Los ojos de Draco brillaron, y Hermione sospechó que no debía decir nada más, pero su boca tenía una idea distinta—. No te preocupes, Malfoy, tú sigues siendo la excepción a la regla. —Levantó una ceja hacia él, como él solía hacer.

—La excepción… —murmuró Draco y sus ojos se estrecharon mirando el piso entre ellos. Habló de pronto—. ¿Y quién te pidió salvarme, Granger? —Él se separó del muro, con el cuello y hombros tensos. Hermione contuvo el aliento—. Porque yo nunca pedí tu compasión. No necesito ningún defensor. —Se burló de ella. Le recordó tanto al Draco de Hogwarts que se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

—Nunca me ofrecí para ser tu "defensora" —se mofó Hermione.

Draco se acercó más.

—¿Entonces para qué te estás ofreciendo? —Había un destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida escondida en la comisura de sus labios. Hermione se sintió pequeña y silenciosa, pero principalmente se sintió acalorada. Era como si Draco hubiera presionado algún interruptor y la atmósfera entera del pasillo hubiera cambiado.

—A… a nada. —Ella se enfocó en la mirada de desagrado de su propio rostro, tratando de mantenerla ahí, intentando aparentar confusión—. ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar que alguien haga algo bueno por ti? Era… la forma correcta de actuar.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, pero sus ojos aún destellaban. Las pupilas de Draco viajaron de aquí a allá sobre sus ojos con una determinación que sólo recordaba haberle visto durante Artimancia.

—¿Entonces, es una deuda perpetua? —preguntó.

Hermione no necesitó seguir aparentando confusión.

—¿Una deuda perpetua?

—Me salvaste de una cadena perpetua pudriéndome en Azkaban, ¿así que ahora estoy en deuda contigo, Granger? ¿Así es como funciona?

Hermione estaba realmente impactada.

—No, no. Esa nunca fue mi intención —sacudió la cabeza y se concentró mirando hacia el espacio entre las puntas de sus zapatos, apenas dos pasos. Tragó con dificultad—. Si acaso, Malfoy, la deuda está saldada. —Hermione lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, él la estaba mirando fijamente—. En verdad creo en lo que dije el día de tu juicio. Si nos hubieras identificado en la Mansión…

—¡Detente! —la cortó y ella saltó—. Deja de glorificar aquella noche.

Hermione se alejó de él, buscando su rostro. Draco la miraba nuevamente. Sonrojado.

—Me importaba un higo salvar al mundo o detener al Señor Tenebroso… ¡o a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos si a esas vamos! —Algunos mechones cayeron sobre su frente y los empujó hacia atrás.

—Sé que me reconociste —dijo Hermione agitando la cabeza—. Sé que me viste, que viste a Ron, y fácilmente pudiste haberme…

—¿Entregado a los mortífagos? ¿Eso te hubiera gustado, Granger? ¿Hubiera hecho las cosas más claras para tu lógico cerebro?

—¡Claro que no! —Hermione casi se rió del disparate.

Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a su altura, inclinándose hacia ella. Hermione sintió el frío del muro de piedra en su espalda.

—¿Siquiera sabes lo que son capaces de hacer? ¿Dolohov? ¿Los mortífagos?

Hermione aplastó la alegría de escucharlo hablar sobre los Mortífagos como si él no fuera parte de ellos y enderezó su columna.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Estuviste en la habitación para verlo! —No pudo evitar tomar su brazo, marcado mágicamente para siempre con aquella palabra.

—No Bella. Los verdaderos mortífagos.

No entendía, y algo en su rostro debió haberla delatado.

Draco continuó.

—Algunos están completamente cuerdos, con mentes lógicas y la habilidad de soñar con un futuro en el que Harry Potter y la Orden fuesen derrotados, y Lord Voldemort reinara. ¿Y qué crees que le pasaría a la gente como tú en ese mundo, Granger? —Sus metálicos ojos grises la taladraron, y el rastro de aquella sonrisa escondida volvió. Draco estaba ganando en algo, pero ella no sabía aún en qué.

—Lo entiendo, Malfoy. —Hermione rodó los ojos, tratando de aparentar bravuconería—. Todos seríamos torturados. Todos moriríamos. Todos los nacidos muggles conseguirían una marca de sangre sucia a juego con…

—Todos los nacidos muggles, sí. —El brillo estaba otra vez en sus ojos. Dio otro paso hacia ella, y la espalda de Hermione chocó contra el muro—. Pero no la "Chica Dorada" de Potter. —Hermione se molestó ante el término—. O su zorra Weasley para el caso. —Hermione frunció el ceño ante la mención de Ginny. Draco colocó una mano sobre el muro por encima de su cabeza, sonriéndole, y en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en todas aquellas veces en que lo había visto en una posición similar con Pansy Parkinson durante las rondas de prefectos.

—Verás —continuó Draco—, Macnair tuvo la idea de La Subasta. Es un brillante hombre de negocios —se rió ligeramente ante una broma oculta que sólo él conocía, y Hermione sintió su aliento rozarle el rostro.

—¿La Subasta? —Hermione pestañeó y Draco sonrió.

—Una forma de… dividir el botín de guerra. Cualquiera que terminara en posesión de ciertos nacidos muggles, traidores a la sangre y miembros de la Orden al final de la guerra, tendrían el derecho de subastarlos al mejor postor… para cualquier propósito que quisieran.

El pecho de Hermione se sintió vacío. Había dejado de respirar, pero Draco continuó.

—Y créeme, Granger —le sonrió—, no estaban interesados en tus habilidades domésticas.

Hermione pudo sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta mientras las lágrimas hormigueaban en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces supongo que agradecerte sigue siendo adecuado, Malfoy —dijo entre dientes—. Si me hubieras identificado aquella noche, "la Chica Dorada" hubiera pertenecido a Greyback y los carroñeros… lista para ser subastada. ¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir el resto de la guerra en las mazmorras de los Malfoy! ¡Si vas a convertirte en un "botín de guerra", es mejor hacerlo con estilo! —le escupió sus palabras y vio que su aliento movía los mechones de cabello que habían vuelto a caer sobre su frente.

—Oh, pues de nada, Granger —le siseó él—. Después de todo, escuché que Greyback no estaba muy interesado en esperar por La Subasta. Prefería quedarse con sus "botines".

Hermione pudo sentir el calor alzarse sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Tragó con dificultad y mantuvo su cruel mirada.

—Y, claro, siendo el astuto hombre de negocios que eres, no lo habrías permitido. ¿Por qué dejar a Greyback tenerme cuando podías utilizar esa oportunidad para hacer unos cuantos cientos de galeones después de la guerra?, ¿no es así, Malfoy?

Draco rió, y el sonido resonó en sus costillas.

—¿Unos cientos de galeones? Vamos, Granger, deberías saber que tus… cualidades habrían valido mucho más que eso. Habrías sido el premio mayor.

—Detente —le siseó.

—La oferta por ti y la chica Wesley hubiera comenzado en 10,000 galeones cada una. Pero sé de buena fuente que la apuesta más alta discutida fue de 20,000 por la pelirroja...

—Eres asqueroso. —Hermione necesitaba largarse antes de empezar a llorar. Comenzó a moverse lejos de él, lejos del muro, pero él la inmovilizó con su otro brazo.

—...y 30,000 galeones por la "Bruja más lista de nuestra generación".

El aliento de Hermione abandonó sus pulmones en una pequeña risotada. Él le sonreía con aires de suficiencia, molestándola, observándola.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo. Hermione comenzaría a llorar o vomitaría, o ambas. Y no quería hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas frente a él.

—Y no olvidemos mi parte favorita —Draco acercó más su rostro al de ella, si eso era posible—. Otros 5,000 serían añadidos si se podía probar que estabas "intacta".

Sus pulmones rogaban por aire, pero no cooperaría.

—Así que, dime, Granger. Tengo curiosidad —susurró—. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes la primavera pasada, ¿hubiera sido 35,000 galeones más rico?

Su mano se movió antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera. Lo abofeteó. Su sucia sangre gritaba en sus venas y Hermione jadeaba. El rostro de Draco casi no se movió ante el contacto, pero lo golpeó fuerte. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Señor Malfoy —una voz a miles de kilómetros lo llamó—. Lo están esperando.

Draco se enderezó, y mientras giró de frente a las puertas de roble, Hermione se encaminó hacia los ascensores. Subió al atrio, y sus tacones resonaron en dirección a la primera chimenea a su derecha. Dijo su dirección Flú mientras el polvo golpeaba contra las llamas, y cuando Ginny saltó del sofá, derramando sus palomitas en el piso, Hermione se dirigió directamente al retrete mientras su estómago se agitaba.

Ginny se sentó junto a ella en el piso del baño durante las siguientes horas, sin comentar nada.

Hermione soñó esa noche con la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba tirada en el piso de la sala de estar, memorizando el candelabro y los patrones de luz que proyectaba en el techo. Algo estaba jalándole el brazo, pero no podía ver qué.

—¿Dónde consiguieron la espada? —un siseo.

—La encontramos... Lo juro —su voz flotó hasta sus oídos. No recordaba haber hablado.

—Eres una mentirosa, no es así, Granger.

Dolor en su brazo. Su voz gritando. Y, al mirar a su izquierda, Draco Malfoy estaba tallando las palabras sangre sucia en su brazo.

Ginny estaba ahí cuando despertó, sudando.


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 10

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ginny pasó la noche entera en el piso del baño con ella, confortándola lo mejor que podía. Pero cada vez que Hermione la miraba, sentía el aliento de Draco contra su rostro mientras le decía cuánto valía para los mortífagos su mejor amiga. No iba a permitir que su mente se enfocara por mucho tiempo en aquel número, o de lo contrario el número 35,000 destellaría a través de sus párpados.

La noche en cuestión, ella estaba "intacta", como Draco había dicho. Y seguía intacta. Ella y Ron nunca llegaron lo suficientemente lejos en su relación antes de que él se fuera a Irlanda y ella regresara a Hogwarts. Así que, ¿tal vez había alguna clase de prueba para comprobar si aún era virgen? Se aferró con desesperación a las puertas de su mente antes de comenzar a imaginar un mundo en donde La Subasta tuviera lugar.

Hermione siempre asumió que, si Harry perdía la guerra, ella ya habría muerto en el campo de batalla o, de otro modo, hubiera perecido peleando después de su muerte. Jamás imaginó qué podría haberle pasado si sobrevivía a la batalla.

Ginny supuso bastante pronto que estaba angustiada por algo relacionado con Draco, pero no había comenzado a jugar su juego en busca de información. Tan solo se sentó junto a ella en el piso del baño por toda la noche, conjurando una manta y almohada cada vez que Hermione comenzaba a quedarse dormida, llorando y soñando. No fue hasta alrededor de las tres de la mañana que Hermione pudo hablar con ella. Le contó sobre los calabozos del Wizengamot, sobre lo frío que él se había comportado hasta que, de pronto, se quebró. Hermione le contó a Ginny fragmentos de cosas que ya había olvidado, fragmentos que aún no le hacían sentido… Draco la había acusado de querer "salvarlo", la había acusado de crear una Deuda Perpetua, la había…

Ginny la miró balbucear.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que se me insinuó. —Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron mientras intentaba recordar.

Nunca me ofrecí para ser tu "defensora"

¿Entonces para qué te estás ofreciendo?

—¿De verdad? —Ginny esperó.

—No te emociones de más —se burló Hermione, reacomodándose en el piso—. Es probable que lo malinterpretara.

Ginny la miró con precaución, pero le pidió que continuara. Hermione le contó lo rápido que todo se había ido cuesta abajo. Cuando llegó a la parte de La Subasta, dejó de lado a Ginny. No quería que su amiga cargara con ese peso sobre sus hombros. Cuando Ginny escuchó la cifra de 30,000 galeones, sus cejas se alzaron y su mandíbula cayó.

—Yo... yo no puedo ni… Hermione, eso no puede ser real. Tiene que estar tomándote el pelo.

—¿Por La Subasta?

—Oh, no. Estoy segura de que La Subasta fue realmente discutida, esos cabrones enfermos, —dijo Ginny, agitando su mano. Hermione pensó en lo extraño que era que Ginny se lo tomara tan tranquilamente cuando ella había estado vomitando toda la noche—. Hablo de la cantidad. ¡Quién tiene 30,000 galeones por ahí para esa clase de cosas!

—¿Los aristócratas sangre pura? —Hermione se encogió de hombros, bebiendo del vaso de agua que Ginny había conjurado para ella.

—Esa no puede ser la cantidad. Draco está exagerando o inventándolo para torturarte —Ginny resopló.

—Es una cantidad extrañamente específica para inventar —dijo Hermione—. También comentó que se agregarían 5,000 galeones si yo era virgen.

Ginny apartó los ojos del gabinete de baño al que estaba frunciéndole el ceño para mirar a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Si podía probarse que estaba "intacta", pagarían más por mí —Hermione sintió que decir aquello en voz alta la haría llorar o vomitar de nuevo, pero supuso que ya estaba un poco insensibilizada.

—¿Cómo llegaron a eso? —preguntó Ginny. Hermione levantó la vista de su vaso de agua para ver los ojos de Ginny brillando.

—Fue… parte de su flujo de consciencia, supongo.

—Pero, él comenzó a decirte esas cosas horribles y tú… ¿qué? —Ginny buscó algo en sus ojos.

—Yo intentaba escapar. Estaba a punto de vomitar encima de él. —Hermione soltó una breve risotada ante tan horrible pensamiento.

—¿Escapar? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, me tenía acorralada. Y cada vez que intentaba salir, bloqueaba mi camino. —Hermione tembló ante la memoria de sus ojos y el cálido aliento de su respiración. Volteó hacia Ginny cuando ésta no dijo nada más. La cara de Ginny brillaba extrañamente, pero no sonreía— ¿Qué?

—Así que —comenzó Ginny—, ¿estaba metiéndose con tu virginidad mientras te tenía presionada contra un muro?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Lo haces sonar muy infantil.

—Es muy infantil —Ginny asintió—. Suena como si ninguno de los dos hubiera abandonado Hogwarts.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la alfombra en la que estaba sentada. No se había sentido nada infantil mientras estuvo ahí. Fue aterrador.

—¿Supongo que sólo apoyará tu punto el hecho de que también lo abofeteé? —Levantó la vista hacia Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

Eso mandó a Ginny hasta la Luna, y rió y rogó por más información, y, por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, Hermione se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Casi se reporta enferma a Cornerstone el sábado por la mañana, pero al menos estaba agradecida de que no vería a Draco. Supuso que no sería lo suficientemente cruel para mostrar la cara después de la conversación de ayer, pero Hermione no tenía idea de hasta dónde podría llegar ahora, y probablemente nunca lo sabría.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar esa mañana fue corroborar en la lista de reservas que no hubiera nada bajo el apellido Black o Malfoy. Tan pronto la tienda abrió y la harpía se escabulló dentro, Hermione fue capaz de dejar el pasado atrás.

Cornerstone estaba particularmente concurrido ese día, con una fila de una o dos personas frente a la registradora casi todo el tiempo, así que cuando un caballero de bigote le deseó un buen día y se alejó de la caja, Hermione estuvo completamente impactada de ver a Narcissa Malfoy en la entrada.

Los ojos de Narcissa revolotearon entre los estantes antes de fijarse en ella. Congelada en su sitio, las orejas de Hermione comenzaron a arder. Por Merlín, había abofeteado a su hijo ayer. ¿Narcissa estaba ahí para pedirle que por favor alejara sus inmundas manos Muggles de su precioso heredero sangre pura?

Narcissa Malfoy sonrió.

Hermione pestañeó.

—Señorita Granger —dijo. Su voz fluyó como miel deslizándose por una botella—. Buenos días.

Hermione observó a Narcissa Malfoy ascender los dos escalones hacia el mostrador, sonriéndole.

—Señor Malfoy —graznó Hermione—. Buenos días.

—Draco me comentó que usted trabajaba aquí los fines de semana. —Narcissa Malfoy flotó hasta el mostrador y colocó delicadamente su mano encima—. Amo esta tienda. Es mucho más agradable estar alejada del bullicio del Callejón Diagon, ¿no cree?

Hermione tragó.

—Sí, por completo. Pienso lo mismo.

—Creo que Draco pasó muchos de sus veranos en esta tienda, leyendo y escapando del ajetreo de las demás.—Narcissa agitó la mano y asintió, aún sonriendo—. Debió toparse con él aquí algunas veces, ¿no es así? —Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron un momento, justo como hacían los de su hijo. Narcissa buscaba una respuesta específica…

—Yo... mmm, no en realidad. Nunca nos topamos antes… hasta hace un par de semanas. —Hermione colocó sus manos en el mostrador e inmediatamente las dejó caer otra vez—. ¿Qué la trae por Cornerstone el día de hoy? —contuvo el aliento, esperando que el ataque llegara.

—El libro de la Guerra de los Duendes —dijo Narcissa.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron. ¿Un libro? ¿No "la marca que tu mano dejó en el rostro de mi hijo" o "el bobo encaprichamiento que tienes por mi hijo"? ¿Un libro? ¿Vino a una librería para hablar de un libro?

—¿Sí? —dijo Hermione—. ¿Desea regresarlo?

—Lo adoré —dijo Narcissa, y le sonrió—. Draco me comentó que también es uno de sus favoritos.

Draco… ¿hizo qué?

—Yo... pues, sí. Adoro a esa autora...

—Esperaba que pudiera sugerirme algún otro libro de la autora o algún título similar.

—Yo... sí, claro que puedo... mmm —Hermione balbuceó. Comenzó a moverse para rodear el mostrador, y después recordó que había dejado el libro contable abierto sobre el mostrador—. En un segundo... tan sólo permítame… —regresó sobre sus pasos y lanzó el libro dentro de un cajón—. Listo, muy bien. Por favor, sígame.

Hermione rodeó el mostrador, rezando por que Narcissa Malfoy no comenzara a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza. Podía escuchar el tintineo de sus tacones de piel de dragón detrás de ella mientras se tambaleaba hacia los estantes a la izquierda de la entrada, recordando que estaba usando tenis, jeans muggles y una playera de un grupo musical muggle. Se detuvo frente a las "M".

—Muy bien, entonces, Mattie McHandry también ha escrito literatura relativa a la historia de centauros y elfos, y, a finales de año, lanzará un libro sobre hombres lobo...

—Me llevaré ambos. Y, por favor, coloque una orden por el tercero para entregármelo en cuanto salga.

Hermione miró a Narcissa Malfoy por sobre su hombro. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, y un plan detrás de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, señora Malfoy. Excelentes elecciones. —Hermione tomó el libro de centauros y se estiró para alcanzar el de los elfos. De pronto, la impactó el hecho de que Narcissa Malfoy estaba a punto de comprar un libro sobre la represión de los elfos domésticos y el papel que los magos jugaban. Era como una colisión de escobas que no podías dejar de mirar—. ¿Hay algo más que esté buscando el día de hoy?

—Creo que esto me mantendrá satisfecha por un par de semanas. —Narcissa Malfoy se acomodó un mechón de cabello sedoso detrás de su oído.

Hermione llevó los libros de vuelta a la registradora para empacarlos.

—¿Debo cargar esto a la cuenta familiar, señora Malfoy?

—Sí, cariño. Gracias.

—Y aquí tengo el libro de pedidos anticipados —dijo Hermione, jalando una libreta del cajón del fondo—. La enlistaré para el libro sobre hombres lobos de McHandry.

—¿Trabaja aquí sábados y domingos, señorita Granger?

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia los ojos claros de Narcissa. Eran más azules que el gris de Draco, pero igual de intensos.

—Sí, así es. Cada fin de semana. De diez de la mañana a seis de la tarde. —Hermione terminó de escribir la orden de Narcissa en la lista y colocó la libreta en el cajón del fondo.

—¿Y con un trabajo en el Ministerio entre semana? Debe mantenerse muy ocupada —dijo Narcissa. No había apartado sus ojos de ella, y Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si tendría tinta en el rostro.

—Yo... Sí, así es. Supongo que siempre me mantengo ocupada. —Hermione preparó la bolsa para entregar a Narcissa, pero no quería que se viera como si la estuviera corriendo en medio de una conversación.

—Debe ser muy difícil para usted y señor Weasley verse, con ambos teniendo agendas tan distintas. —Los ojos de Narcissa destellaron. Hermione no pudo pestañear.

—Sí... creo que sí. Harry y yo lo extrañamos cuando no está, pero Ron ha logrado mucho en Irlanda. —Hermione tragó.

—¿Puede visitarlo frecuentemente? —Narcissa inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, examinándola.

—¿A Ron? —Hermione sintió que había una respuesta que se suponía debía dar—. No, aún no he podido ir a Irlanda. —Y, de pronto, se volvió claro. La Señorita Granger visita a su amado en Irlanda cada fin de semana. Narcissa estaba indagando, por la razón que fuera. Hermione añadió—: Creo que Ron también se mantiene… bastante ocupado.

Los labios de Narcissa temblaron.

—Ya veo. —Narcissa inhaló—. Bueno, le agradezco mucho su ayuda el día de hoy, señorita Granger.

—No hay de qué —Hermione extendió la bolsa hacia Narcissa. Había algo detrás de sus ojos, alguna clase de aprobación—. Esperamos verla muy pronto en Cornerstone, señora Malfoy.

Los delicados dedos de Narcissa tomaron la bolsa.

—Por favor, cariño, llámame Narcissa. —Le sonrió. Hermione pestañeó.

Narcissa se giró y se deslizó hacia la puerta, sin hacer un solo ruido.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Esa tarde, Morty bajó a la tienda mientras Hermione cerraba. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con un bigote gris que se agitaba al hablar. Hermione pensaba que era un caballero adorable.

—Buenas noches, Morty —gorjeó Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, tomarás la tarde libre mañana.

Un libro se resbaló de sus manos mientras lo archivaba.

—¿Disculpe? —Hermione se giró para mirar a Morty.

—Recibí una nota esta tarde. —Extrajo un folio de pergamino grueso del bolsillo en su pecho—. Solicita que se te de la tarde libre. Y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Yo... todavía no entiendo —dijo Hermione. ¿Estaba siendo despedida?

—Y una nota para ti llego junto con ésta. —Morty sacó un sobre del bolsillo que combinaba perfectamente con el pergamino que ya tenía. Tenía una cursiva inclinada y regular al frente.

Señorita Hermione Granger.

c/o Mortimer Hindes

Cornerstone Books.

Callejón Horizon y Callejón Diagon

Hermione abrió el grueso sobre y encontró una caligrafía igual en la nota.

Querida señorita Granger.

Por favor, hágame el honor de tomar conmigo el té el día de mañana. Apreciaría muchísimo su compañía. Le he pedido al señor Hindes que cubra su puesto en la tienda.

Atentamente,

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione releyó la nota cuatro veces. Estaba dividida entre el impacto de que Narcissa fuera lo suficientemente audaz para solicitar al dueño de un negocio que alterara sus horarios por ella, y el terror de que se sentaría a tomar el té con Narcissa Malfoy el día de mañana. El terror estaba ganando.

—No tenía idea de que fueras una amiga tan cercana de la señora Malfoy. Ha sido una cliente leal por muchos años. —Morty se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos.

—N-no, no lo soy. —Hermione dobló la nota—. Somos solamente conocidas.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente es rodearse de gente adecuada.

—Supongo.

Hermione se dirigió al Emporio de la Lechuza al salir del trabajo para responder a Narcissa Malfoy. Para la hora que llegó a casa, una gran lechuza gris estaba picoteando en la ventana. Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde, estaría tomando el té con Narcissa Malfoy.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Feliz Navidad a tod-s! Y un maravilloso año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones. Lamento la tardanza, pero estos días me es muy difícil sentarme frente a la computadora. Prometo retomar el ritmo habitual en cuanto pasen las fechas decembrinas!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 11

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

A los cinco minutos para las cuatro, Morty bajó y comenzó a encargarse de la registradora por ella.

—Déjame sólo, mmm… —Hermione tomó algunos volúmenes que había bajado de los estantes para un caballero temprano esa mañana.

—Ah-ah-ah —cloqueó Morty, quitándole los libros—. Creo que sé en dónde van —comentó, alzando una ceja—. Además, ¿en verdad quieres llegar tarde al té con Narcissa Malfoy?

Hermione miró el reloj. Tres minutos para las cuatro. No, supuso que llegar tarde al té sería peor que el té mismo. Pero si lo pensaba un momento…

—¡Sal de aquí! —dijo Morty, leyendo su mente—. Abrí mi Flu arriba, para que puedas llegar directamente a la Mansión.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco.

—Bueno —dijo, mientras tomaba su bolso—, pero no he terminado de actualizar el libro contable, así que asegúrate de agregar...

—Lo tengo. Adiós —Morty la despidió.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros y subió las escaleras. La dulce esposa de Morty, Maggie, la dejó entrar al departamento y le dio los polvos flu. Estuvo tentada a comenzar una conversación con Maggie para retrasar el proceso, pero Maggie se despidió y desapareció dentro de la cocina.

Hermione revisó su reflejo en el espejo sobre la chimenea. En realidad, le había pedido a Ginny que arreglara su cabello hoy. Hermione no la dejó maquillarla, pero Ginny había peinado su cabello en una trenza igual a la que hizo algunas semanas atrás, mientras la actualizaba respecto a la práctica de Quidditch del día anterior, contándole que Draco había estado irritable y distraído. Qué bueno. Después, Hermione había encontrado algo apropiado para usar que no estuviera hecho de mezclilla. Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué podía ser "apropiado" para usar en el té en la Mansión Malfoy? Hermione se había puesto una falda que pidió prestada a Ginny y una blusa que encontró en el fondo de su propio armario.

Hermione respiró profundamente, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y susurró "Mansión Malfoy" mientras las llamas se tornaban verdes.

Arribó a una opulenta chimenea, mármol blanco por doquier. Hermione había estado un poco distraída la última vez que visitó la Mansión Malfoy, así que verla de nuevo, esta vez como invitada, fue impresionante. No se encontraba en la sala de estar, por fortuna. No fue hasta que salió de la chimenea que Hermione se dio cuenta de que tal vez tomaría el té con Narcissa Malfoy en la misma habitación en que su hermana la había torturado. Se preguntó cuál sería el hechizo para limpiar la sangre de las alfombras.

Justo cuando terminaba de admirar el recibidor, una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció tambaleándose hacia ella desde la esquina.

—¿Señorita Hermione Granger?

—Sí, hola. —Hermione sonrió, pensando en el libro de historia sobre Elfos domésticos apoyado sobre el sofá de lectura de Narcissa Malfoy.

—¿Podría por favor venir con Mippy? —La pequeña elfina doméstica le hizo una reverencia, y después se giró para guiarla.

Mippy la llevó a través del recibidor pasando una gran escalinata que Hermione intentó no reconocer. Pasó al lado de bustos de antiguos hombres Malfoy, todos con los mismos ojos grises, terminando con Lucius. Hermione se estremeció ante el parecido. Mippy se detuvo frente a un par de puertas, tocó dos veces y después entró, abriendo las puertas de par en par para Hermione.

—La señorita Hermione Granger vino a verla, madame.

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba bañada por el caudal de luz solar que atravesaba los ventanales occidentales. Los rayos rebotaban contra su largo cabello y se esparcían a través de la habitación. Narcissa se levantó de su silla en cuanto Hermione entró, y Hermione se sintió como si estuviera siendo recibida en el Monte Olimpo por la mismísima Hera.

—Señorita Granger —Narcissa flotó hacia ella, extendiendo una mano que Hermione tomó—. Estoy tan agradecida de que tuviera oportunidad de venir a tomar el té el día de hoy. —Narcissa apretó su otra mano alrededor de la mano de Hermione y la miró profundamente a los ojos—. En verdad deseo tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

—Yo... Sí, gracias. Estoy de acuerdo. Sería encantador conocerla a usted también. —Hermione sonrió y descubrió que no podía pestañear.

—¿Mortimer estuvo disponible para cubrir su turno? —Narcissa soltó su mano y la guió hacia unas sillas acolchonadas. Narcissa se deslizó en su silla, y Hermione intentó replicar el movimiento.

—Sí, fue muy amable al permitirme venir. Es un gran hombre en verdad —Hermione cruzó sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos, en lugar de sobre la rodilla como lo haría un muggle—. Tanto él como Maggie son personas maravillosas. —Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle a Narcissa desde cuándo patrocinaba Cornerstone, pero se detuvo en cuanto observó por primera vez la habitación. No sabía cómo es que no se había dado cuenta, pero estaban a punto de tomar el té en la biblioteca personal de los Malfoy.

—Oh, vaya —Hermione murmuró mientras giraba en su silla para observar estante tras estante de tomos y viejos volúmenes. La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy era citada como una de las bibliotecas más antiguas y caras en toda Inglaterra Mágica. Pero, claro, cuando Hermione leyó esa información en segundo año, jamás imaginó que lograría verla algún día. Todo estaba inmaculadamente desempolvado y cuidado, e incluso había un catálogo cerca de la puerta que podía asistirte con cualquier tema que desearas.

—Oh, sí —dijo Narcissa—. Espero no le moleste dejar la librería de Cornerstone para venir a la nuestra. La sala de estar está siendo renovada.

—No, no. Estoy absolutamente pasmada. Su biblioteca es hermosa, señora Malfoy. —Los ojos de Hermione danzaron sobre los lomos, encontrando lo que pensó que podía ser una primera edición de Moste Potente Potions escondido entre dos pesados volúmenes.

—Por favor, querida, llámame Narcissa.

Y, justo así, Hermione fue traída de vuelta a la excentricidad de estar tomando el té con Narcissa Malfoy.

—Narcissa, tu biblioteca es hermosa. —Hermione sonrió, preguntándose qué hacer con sus manos, así que sólo las dejó caer torpemente sobre su regazo.

—Gracias, querida. Tendrás que volver a explorarla un día. Cualquier libro que quieras tomar, es tuyo. —Narcissa agitó su brazo y Mippy apareció con el servicio de té antes de que el cerebro de Hermione pudiera procesar la idea de explorar la biblioteca Malfoy.

Mippy empujó un carrito con los más decadentes sándwiches y bollos que había visto, aplaudió y las tazas y platitos aparecieron de la nada. Mippy los colocó sobre la mesa entre Hermione y Narcissa. Hermione estaba fascinada, pero también cautelosa en relación a la servidumbre de los elfos domésticos.

—Dígame, señorita Granger —Hermione levantó la mirada y Narcissa la estaba observando—, ¿trabajas en la Librería Cornerstone los fines de semana, pero durante la semana trabajas en el Ministerio?

—Sí, en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, División de Bestias.

—Fascinante. —Y en verdad parecía fascinada—. ¿Y qué conlleva la División de Bestias? ¿Hombres lobo y centauros, cierto?

—Así es, la Oficina de Coordinación de Centauros, el Registro de Hombres Lobo. Pero también la Fuerza Operativa Ghoul y el Buró de Investigación y Restricción de Dragones, que es donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo. —Hermione vio a Mippy servir el té y colocar pequeños platos frente a ellas.

—Gracias, Mippy —dijo Narcissa, y Mippy desapareció—. ¿Investigación de Dragones? Eso debe ser muy interesante. —Narcissa vertió leche en su taza y comenzó a revolverlo sin hacer un solo tintineo contra la taza.

—Sí, lo es. Yo me encargo de analizar y redactar reportes sobre los huevos de dragón encontrados alrededor de Inglaterra Mágica, y solicité encabezar mi propio proyecto de investigación en Gringotts, en realidad. Verá, hasta hace un año y medio, había un dragón cegado y encadenado en las entrañas del edificio, usado como método de seguridad para las bóvedas más importantes. Habían torturado al dragón para que respondiera a ciertos sonidos y… —Hermione se dio cuenta de que era posible que Narcissa supiera todo respecto a aquel dragón, ya que era la bóveda de su hermana la que habían allanado—. Y me gustaría ayudar a los duendes a encontrar alguna alternativa para que otro dragón no tenga que ser torturado de la misma forma.

Hermione se enfocó en verter leche en su té.

—Eso es bastante honorable, señorita Granger. Nuestra familia tiene una larga historia con dragones y no puedo contarte la cantidad de historias que he escuchado sobre criaturas que han sido usadas para los propios fines de los magos. —Narcissa negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, debes mantenerme al tanto sobre ese proyecto. En verdad espero que recibas el apoyo pertinente que requieres.

—Yo... sí, gracias. Apenas estoy iniciando, así que espero ver hasta dónde llega —Hermione añadió tres cucharadas de miel a su taza y comenzó a revolver.

—¿Sabes?, mi hijo toma el té exactamente de la misma forma. Qué coincidencia —dijo Narcissa. Hermione volteó a mirarla y ella sonreía—. Leche y tres cucharadas de miel.

—Qué extraño —Hermione se rehusó a admitir que ella, por supuesto, sabía exactamente cómo tomaba el té Draco y, como adicta al café a los trece años de edad, intentó "el estilo de Draco" cuando se veía forzada a tomar té. Hermione levantó la taza para dar un sorbo. Delicioso en comparación con el té matutino de Ginny.

—¿Te topas mucho con él en el trabajo?

Hermione miró a Narcissa sobre su taza.

—¿A Dr-Draco? —No había forma de omitir su nombre de pila estando allí. No podía llamarlo "Malfoy" en su propia casa. Hermione balbuceó—. Sí, yo... quiero decir, no mucho. Lo he visto en los elevadores. —Hermione bajó su taza y bloqueó la memoria de aquel cálido aliento contra su mejilla de unos días atrás—. Parece estar adaptándose bien.

—Sí. También lo creo. Está muy contento de haberse hecho amigo del señor Potter y de ti.

Hermione suprimió una carcajada.

—Sólo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser para él cambiar su imagen pública. —Hermione tomó un sorbo de té antes de decir algo más.

—Pero estoy segura que sabes exactamente por lo que está pasando, señorita Granger.

Hermione la miró, sus ojos eran amables.

Narcissa continuó:

—Como hija de muggles entrando a un mundo sangre pura, creo que trabajaste bastante duro para cambiar opiniones.

Hermione esperó el remate, pero sólo hubo silencio. Narcissa Malfoy acababa de reconocerla como una bruja que peleó por su legítimo lugar en contra de aquellos que la rechazaban en un mundo sangre pura, incluyéndose. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, bloqueando su respiración.

—Sí, lo hice. Me esforcé mucho para ponerme al día. —Hermione bajó su taza, chocándola contra el platito. En verdad deseaba hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa antes de que comenzara a llorar frente a Narcissa Malfoy por ninguna razón aparente. Así que, por supuesto, eligió el otro tema que deseaba no discutir—. Estoy segura que Draco y los otros me encontraron bastante irritante ese primer año. —Y cada año después.

—Oh, cómo se quejaba de ti —Narcissa rió. Hermione asintió y tomó un bollo para mantener sus manos ocupadas—. Me escribía: "Madre, esa chica Granger se ha robado mi mesa favorita en la biblioteca". O: "Madre, esa chica Granger ha hecho trampa en los exámenes finales, sé que lo ha hecho".

Hermione sonrió ante las educadas correcciones de Narcissa. Estaba segura de que "esa chica Granger" no era la forma en que Draco la había llamado.

—Debo admitir que siempre busqué igualar mis notas con Draco. Esa siempre fue mi meta.

—Bien, estoy segura de que tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti y del nombre que te has forjado por tus propios medios. ¿A qué se dedican ellos en el mundo muggle?

Narcissa tomó un bollo de la bandeja y se sirvió también un poco de jalea.

—Bueno, ambos son dentistas. Arreglan dientes.

—Oh, qué interesante —dijo Narcissa—. ¿Y en qué parte de Inglaterra viven?

—Ellos… pues, en realidad, ellos viven en Australia por el momento.

Hermione fue capaz de esquivar más detalles sobre sus padres y su actual falta de relación con ellos. Narcissa le preguntó si tenía algún hermano, cómo habían reaccionado sus padres cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, si había experimentado algún estallido de magia previo, etc. Mantuvieron una conversación agradable por casi media hora más. Hermione no estaba segura de cómo sucedió, pero Narcissa volteó la conversación nuevamente hacia Draco en algún punto.

—Draco ha disfrutado mucho volver a jugar quidditch. Debo agradecerles a ti y al señor Potter por permitirle jugar en la liga del Ministerio. —Narcissa colocó su taza vacía y su platito sobre la mesa de centro, y Mippy apareció inmediatamente para servirle una nueva taza.

—Oh, ese ha sido sólo Harry, en realidad. Yo no juego en la liga. Montar una escoba nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

Mippy sirvió una segunda taza a Hermione también y desapareció antes de que pudiera agradecerle. No fue hasta ese momento que Hermione notó que Mippy usaba un delantal.

—Debo admitir que el Quidditch tampoco fue nunca mi pasión. Debes haber sido arrastrada a toda clase de prácticas y juegos en Hogwarts.

Hermione espantó la pregunta sobre el delantal de Mippy de su cabeza y se enfocó en Narcissa. —Oh, sí. Tenía que apoyar a Harry, Ginny y Ron en cada partido. Por lo regular, llevaba un libro. —Hermione rió suavemente y llevó la taza a sus labios.

—Sí, recuerdo que Draco me lo mencionó. —Narcissa sonrió. La taza de Hermione se detuvo entre sus labios—. Escribía a casa diciendo: "Madre, esa chica Granger ni siquiera ve el partido cuando está en las gradas. Miro hacia abajo y ella está leyendo un libro.

Narcissa se carcajeó, un sonido como luces parpadeantes, pero Hermione se pausó. Tal vez ella era sólo un pie de página en una historia sobre el partido, y en su divagación sobre su derrota ante Harry, añadió alguna otra cosa que lo molestaba. ¿Tal vez?

Narcissa le sonreía, así que bebió un sorbo y bajó su taza.

—Yo... yo jamás hubiera pensado que alguien estaba prestándome atención, ¡aunque es agradable pensar que, de algún modo, he sido una distracción para el buscador del equipo contrario, permitiendo que Harry ganara! —bromeó Hermione.

Narcissa rió entre dientes.

—Una distracción, en efecto.

Pero Hermione no pudo procesar completamente la conversación actual, pues la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose causó que su taza tintineara sobre el platito.

—Madre —dijo una voz arrastrándose, y después la cabeza de Draco Malfoy se asomó detrás de la puerta—, ¿querías verme?

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Pestañeó antes de que el número 35,000 destellara frente a sus ojos. Rogó a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchándola que Draco se fuera antes de que la notara ahí.

—¡Draco! ¿Ya en casa? —comentó Narcissa irradiando felicidad.

Draco entró por completo en la habitación. Hermione se aferró a su taza tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería.

—Sí, salí con… —Y su mirada se detuvo en ella. Hermione sintió el calor del cuerpo de Draco de dos días atrás, acorralándola contra el muro de piedra, y pudo oler su aliento mientras le sonreía cruelmente. Rogó por que sus ojos llorosos no se cerraran o miraran hacia otro lugar.

Draco se había congelado en su sitio, mirándola. Y después sus ojos brillaron, volteando lentamente hacia su madre. El desdén que había temido de él ahora estaba dirigido hacia Narcissa. Hermione se sentía confusa.

—Draco, querido —dijo Narcissa—, invité a Hermione a tomar el té hoy. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Narcissa lo miraba atentamente. Draco pestañeó y sus labios se apretaron.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Por favor, únetenos, Draco. —La petición de Narcissa tenía un matiz de resolución. Hermione comenzó a sentir pánico.

—Yo... yo en realidad ya debo despedirme. —Hermione colocó su taza abajo con un tintineo—. Debo ir a ver si Morty necesita ayuda para cerrar la tienda. —Se giró hacia Narcissa—. Muchísimas gracias por su invitación a tomar el té. En verdad he disfrutado su compañía.

Narcissa estaba contrariada, Hermione podía notarlo. Mientras Hermione se levantó y tomó su bolso del piso, Narcissa se levantó.

—Es una lástima que debas irte tan pronto. Me encantaría encontrar algún otro momento para continuar nuestra conversación.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Me encantaría. —No se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la figura parada al centro de la habitación—. Y, nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por invitarme a tomar el té.

—Por supuesto, querida —Narcissa le sonrió—. Draco, ¿podrías, por favor, escoltar a Hermione a las chimeneas?

Hermione miró a Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos, y lo encontró aún mirando a su madre. Su mandíbula estaba trabada.

—Yo... es muy amable, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrar el camino de vuelta...

—Oh, tonterías. —Narcissa agitó su mano—. No es problema, ¿o sí, Draco? —Narcissa trabó sus ojos con Draco. Hermione se preguntó si tenían habilidad para hablar telepáticamente entre ellos, pues claramente se estaba perdiendo algo.

Draco se enderezó.

—Para nada. —Draco se giró y caminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca, manteniendo una abierta para ella.

Hermione volteó a ver a Narcissa.

—Gracias nuevamente, señora Malfoy, ha sido un placer. —Hermione miró sus pies mientras la llevaban a través del piso alfombrado hacia un par de zapatos de piel de dragón.

—Hermione, querida —Narcissa la llamó. Hermione se giró para encontrar a Narcissa sonriendo—. Por favor, llámame Narcissa.

El rostro de Hermione se acaloró, y no supo por qué, pero se sintió avergonzada al ser tan familiar con la madre de Draco sin su consentimiento. No se atrevió a mirarlo mientras le sonrió a Narcissa, se giró y salió de la habitación primero. Miró de frente el busto de Lucius Malfoy, y mientras su hijo cerraba la puerta tras de ella, miró a Draco brevemente. Su rostro estaba tan frío y pétreo como la línea de Malfoys que pasaron.

Draco la guió al vestíbulo sin hacer un solo ruido. Hermione podía escuchar su propias pisadas, pero no las de él. La guió a través de la gran escalinata y de vuelta al recibidor con tres chimeneas para visitantes.

Un fuerte ruido resonó detrás de una puerta cerrada a su derecha, seguido de un zumbido de magia. Hermione saltó y contuvo el aliento. No había notado esa puerta antes.

—Renovaciones.

Hermione miró hacia Draco. Él observaba un punto sobre su hombro. Ahora recordó a Narcissa mencionar que la sala de estar estaba siendo renovada. ¿Estaba justo fuera de la habitación donde el silencio de Draco le había costado una potencial suma de 35,000 galeones? ¿Justo a través de esa puerta encontraría elfos domésticos limpiando un candelabro roto y manchas de su propia sangre sucia en la piedra?

Draco le ofreció la bolsa de polvos flu, y, sin voltear a mirarlo, lanzó el polvo dentro de la chimenea, murmurando su destino y desapareciendo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola a tod-s. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia y por la paciencia en estas fechas. Con suerte podré retomar prontito el ritmo habitual de actualización. No olviden dejar amor a la historia por favor, en verdad lo merece. ¡Este capítulo lo merece!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 12

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Por supuesto, semanas atrás, cuando todo lo que Hermione quería era un vistazo diario de Draco para mantener sus ojos satisfechos, nunca lo vio en el Ministerio durante la semana. Ahora que preferiría ser devorada lentamente por una mantícora que compartir con él el elevador, era todo lo que hacía.

Lo vio en el elevador dos veces el lunes, por suerte con otras personas entrando y saliendo. Después, se las arregló para evadirlo en la cafetería, pero sólo lo logró dando la vuelta y eligiendo morir de hambre. El martes la hizo correr a la cafetería media hora antes del almuerzo para tomar uno de esos malditos croissants a los que Harry la había hecho adicta, sólo para descubrir que Draco había tenido la misma intención. Esta vez hicieron contacto visual, por lo que Hermione no tuvo otra opción que ir al mostrador y ordenar mientras Draco se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina, posiblemente observándola. Después tomó el croissant y comió en su escritorio.

El miércoles, Harry y algunos otros aurores arestaron a un hombre que trataba de contrabandear un huevo de dragón en Londres. Dado que Draco realizaba el papeleo y consultoría para la Oficina de Aurores, y la Oficina de Aurores requería la colaboración del Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en el caso, y Hermione aceptaba y preparaba casos para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y Aiden se había reportado enfermo ese día… un memo arribó a su escritorio con una perfectamente curvada caligrafía que Hermione reconoció de inmediato. Y fue así como se encontró a sí misma esencialmente "pasándose notas" con Draco por el resto de la semana.

Hermione finalmente escribió una nota a Harry el jueves por la tarde –después de pedir a Draco toda la información posible sobre los atributos del huevo y obtener como respuesta un memorándum que decía: Tenía forma de huevo–, preguntando cortésmente si había alguna posibilidad de que alguien más se comunicara con ella en el caso.

El viernes, la bandeja de correo le entregó un sobre dirigido a la Señorita Hermione Granger en una caligrafía cursiva que ahora reconocía.

Señorita Granger,

Me gustaría invitarte a echar un vistazo a nuestra biblioteca y tomar prestados los libros que sean de tu interés. Cualquier día de la próxima semana o fin de semana después del trabajo estaría bien. Por favor, permíteme saber tu preferencia.

Atentamente,

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione suspiró y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para volverse tan buena amiga de Narcissa Malfoy?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione eligió el siguiente sábado por la tarde. Le dijo a Narcissa que tenía diligencias que hacer después de cerrar Cornerstone, por lo que no podría llegar hasta las 7:30 p.m. si eso le parecía bien. De esa forma, llegaría después de la cena para que Narcissa no pudiera invitarla a cenar con ellos, en caso de que Draco estuviera en casa. Cosa que asumió que tampoco sucedería. Debido a su activa vida social, de acuerdo con Rita Skeeter, no estaría en casa a las 7:30 un sábado por la noche para cenar con su madre. O eso esperaba.

Diez minutos antes de las seis, Hermione estaba pensando qué haría durante una hora y media en vista de que, por su puesto, no tenía diligencias por hacer. Después se dio cuenta de que podía llevar un regalo a Narcissa por invitarla a su casa… y después se dio cuenta de que probablemente debió haber hecho eso la primera vez que Narcissa la invitó. Hermione se palmeó la frente y cerró los ojos. Qué ordinaria era.

Después de pasar diez minutos pensando en regalos, finalmente se decidió por llevar un libro a Narcissa, considerando que que ella se llevaría un libro (o cinco) de los suyos. Hermione envió a Morty un patronus, haciéndole saber que estaría realizando algunas compras personales después de que cerrara la tienda si él estaba de acuerdo.

Hermione se decidió por una novela de ficción de Mattie McHandry que fue escrita antes de que la autora comenzara a escribir "Historia sobre Duendes y Elfos". Añadió los sickles a la registradora e hizo el apunte en el libro contable, antes de cerrar apropiadamente la tienda y aparecerse en casa.

Ginny había salido con Harry, por lo que tendría que arreglarse el cabello por su cuenta –un hecho del que recién fue consciente cuando se miró en el espejo. Intentó detener algunos mechones en la parte posterior, lejos de su cara. Ojalá sólo estuviera Narcissa esa noche.

Hermione tomó los polvos flu y dijo "Mansión Malfoy" a las 7:30 en punto. Apareció en la chimenea y Narcissa Malfoy estaba ahí, esperándola con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Narcissa.

—Bienvenida, Hermione. Espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para completar tus diligencias.

Hermione hurgó un momento en su pequeño bolso buscando el libro que envolvió con sus propias manos.

—Sí, yo... un momento. —Hermione volteó sus pertenencias—. En realidad, te traje esto. —Hermione extendió el libro a Narcissa, y su sonrisa se volvió más genuina, si era posible.

—Qué adorable, Hermione. Pero, no tenías que hacerlo. —Narcissa desenvolvió el obsequio y leyó la portada, encontrando el nombre de la autora—. ¡Otro libro de McHandry! —Miró a Hermione.

—Sí, aunque es una ficción. Previo a que escribiera su serie histórica. —Con los brazos ahora vacíos, Hermione dejó que un brazo colgara inerte a su lado, sin estar segura sobre qué hacer con él.

—No puedo esperar para leerlo. Gracias, Hermione. —Narcissa agitó la mano y Mippy apareció, hizo una reverencia ante Hermione, y tomó el libro y papel de envoltura antes de desaparecer. Hermione notó que hoy usaba un pequeño vestido—. ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

—Sí, gracias —Hermione sonrió—. Y muchas gracias por ofrecerme tus libros. —Siguió a Narcissa a través del vestíbulo—. Debo admitir, que he sentido curiosidad por la biblioteca Malfoy desde hace muchos años.

—Bueno, entonces considera esta como la primera de muchas visitas. —Los dientes de Narcissa eran perfectamente rectos.

Narcissa posó sus delicadas manos en las puertas de la biblioteca y éstas parecieron abrirse con su toque. Hermione se sorprendió otra vez ante lo vasto de la habitación; con la puesta de sol, a través de los ventanales occidentales, iluminando los estantes y anaqueles; y el aroma. Hermione se sentía ávida sólo por estar de pie en el umbral.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té mientras te muestro el lugar? —Narcissa se giró hacia ella, haciendo que su cabello dorado flotara por un momento.

—Me encantaría, gracias —contestó Hermione.

Mippy apareció sin haber sido llamada siquiera. Sostenía una bandeja con dos tazas y platos.

—¿La señorita gusta leche y tres cucharadas de miel? —Los brillantes ojos de Mippy se alzaron hacia ella. Mippy usaba un sombrero de copa con una pequeña flor en él.

—Yo... sí, gracias, Mippy. —Hermione sonrió hacia la elfina y Mippy le entregó una taza con platito.

Narcissa tomó los suyos y agradeció a Mippy, y después Mippy desapareció otra vez. Hermione se quedó mirando el punto que la elfina había ocupado previamente. Decidió tomar la oportunidad.

—Narcissa, disculpa si esta pregunta es impertinente, pero me he estado preguntando si Mippy es una elfina libre.

Narcissa la miró sobre la parte superior de su taza de té, arqueando los labios.

—Así es, de hecho.

Y así nada más, Hermione sintió aún más aprecio por Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa continuó:

—Tras ser liberada de mi custodia el verano pasado, casi todos nuestros bienes habían sido congelados, nuestros elfos domésticos recolocados y todos los artefactos oscuros confiscados. Regresé a una casa vacía, pero Mippy me recibió en la chimenea. —Narcissa sonrió suavemente—. Mippy se había escondido y quedado, esperando que yo regresara a casa. Le dije que no podía quedármela, puesto que a la Mansión Malfoy le ha sido prohibida la esclavitud de elfos domésticos, así que ella apuntó el guante que tenía entre mis manos y me pidió que la liberara. Mippy ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Deposito cada semana cincuenta galeones en una bóveda de Gringotts para ella, y sospecho que lo gasta todo en ropa y sombreros.

Narcissa rió y sorbió su té. Los ojos de Hermione estaban humedecidos, por lo que hizo lo mismo.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, Narcissa. Estoy segura que Mippy aprecia la oportunidad de continuar sirviéndote a ti y a tu familia.

—Gracias, querida. ¡Ahora permíteme mostrarte el lugar! —Narcissa giró hacia los estantes a su izquierda, y el corazón de Hermione saltó ante la idea de echar un vistazo a esa biblioteca.

Narcissa la llevó al catálogo al frente de la habitación y le explicó que sólo tenía que nombrar cualquier título, autor, o género, y luces mágicas aparecerían para guiarla hacia esos textos. La llevó a la sección de ficción, mostrándole dónde se encontraban las primeras ediciones.

Hermione fijó la vista en un puñado de ejemplares rojos que reconoció.

—¿Es esa la serie Indeseables de Lance Gainsworth?

—Sí, son copias autografiadas —contestó Narcissa, y a Hermione le picaron los dedos—. Adoro esa serie. ¿Es también una de tus favoritas?

—Absolutamente —dijo Hermione—. Gainsworth es actualmente mi autor de ficción favorito.

—Draco amó la serie Indeseables. Fueron los únicos libros que solicitó mientras esperaba por su juicio ese año.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿La serie Indeseables?

Narcissa asintió.

—¿Los siete libros, o sólo algunos?

—Todos ellos. Creo que ha leído esa serie unas cuatro o cinco veces de principio a fin. —Narcissa se acercó y tocó los libros con cariño.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le habría mentido respecto a algo tan trivial como unos libros? No es que los libros fueran algo trivial para ella...

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Narcissa debió haber notado su ceño fruncido.

—Oh, yo... no es nada. Draco me dijo que no era muy fanático de esos libros. —Hermione intentó parecer despreocupada y miró en dirección a otro estante.

—Probablemente sólo estaba jugando contigo. Estoy segura. —Narcissa soltó una risita y buscó el rostro de Hermione.

Jugando con ella. No estaba segura de que aquello le gustara, no ahora conociendo sus intenciones de venderla como ganado aquella noche. Peor que ganado…

Miro hacia Narcissa y ella la estaba viendo, así que le regresó la sonrisa y volteó rápidamente hacia el piso.

—Bueno, te dejaré echar un vistazo, cariño. Y, por favor, toma cualquier libro que gustes.

—Gracias, Narcissa. Eres muy amable. —Hermione aún no podía creer que tenía mano libre en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy por la siguiente… ¿media hora? ¿Hora? Miró hacia el reloj de pie en la esquina mientras Narcissa se deslizaba por la puerta. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Se esforzaría cuanto le fuera posible por terminar a las ocho y media. Nueve cuanto mucho.

Deambuló por la sección de ficción, pero estaba mucho más interesada en algunos de los libros de hechizos y manuales de pociones que habían dejado de imprimirse hacía décadas. Hermione desapareció detrás de un estante y encontró una sección entera que no era visible desde las sillas de la habitación principal. Jadeó ante lo costosa que era en realidad la biblioteca y supo con certeza que tendría que regresar en otra ocasión para examinarla por completo.

Encontró un estante destinado a los viejos libros de texto de Draco de la época de Hogwarts, aún en prístinas condiciones. Hermione acarició con los dedos el libro que Remus Lupin había usado en tercer año, sonriendo ante su memoria. Jalándolo de su estante, lo abrió por el centro donde sabía que encontraría a los Grindylows, y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio una caligrafía apretada en los márgenes.

¿Verde o beige?

¿Asoc. c/ gente del mar?

Sus labios se contrajeron al darse cuenta que una pregunta similar estaba garabateada en su propio ejemplar. Volteó la página para encontrar dibujos de Harry en movimiento, siendo perseguido por un dementor, Ron siendo acribillado por varias flechas, y un dibujo que probablemente era ella, aunque era difícil de decir pues una nube de cabello atacaba a la figura.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volteó las páginas por algunos capítulos más hasta encontrar que el capítulo 18 había sido ignorado por completo en los estudios de Draco Malfoy, y, en su lugar, había dedicado esa semana a dibujar distintas versiones de la muerte de Hermione. Había decapitaciones, estrangulamientos, incluso algunas evisceraciones.

Hermione cerró el libro y volvió a colocarlo en el estante, frunciendo el ceño. Pestañeó para alejar la pena al recordar que ciertos capítulos de su propio libro también estaban llenos de bosquejos de Draco, aunque no precisamente de su muerte. Había sido tan tonta. Aunque todos aquellos pensamientos fueron olvidados en cuanto vislumbró una primera edición de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione sostenía siete libros en los brazos, la mayoría de ellos muy pesados. Ni siquiera había abandonado la sección educativa, aún observando esos libros de texto que habían sido usados cincuenta años atrás, o manuales de pociones que fueron prohibidos para enseñanza desde el siglo diecinueve. Sus brazos comenzaban a temblar, y había sudor en la parte posterior de su cuello, haciendo que su cabello comenzara a recorrer su húmedo viaje lejos de su cuerpo. Cada vez que pensó en levitar los libros, se distraía con otro volumen que quería examinar.

Cuando añadió un octavo libro a su pila, decidió que era tiempo de consolidar. No había forma alguna en la que pudiera llevarse ocho libros.

Una garganta se aclaró detrás de ella, y Hermione giró para ver a Draco Malfoy de pie a diez pasos de ella. Contuvo el aliento, y jaló los libros aún más cerca de su pecho.

Draco alternó la mirada entre ella y la pila de libros que sostenía. Levantó una ceja y no dijo nada, lo que, por supuesto, ocasionó que Hermione comenzara a hablar deprisa.

—Tu... tu madre me invitó esta noche para visitar la biblioteca. Estoy seleccionando los libros que me gustaría pedirle prestados. —Su corazón estaba acelerado y lamentó haberle dado explicaciones como si fuera culpable de allanar la Mansión Malfoy para robar libros. ¿Dónde estaba Narcissa?

—Lo sé —replicó él, mirándola de arriba abajo. Se acercó un paso a Hermione y dijo—. Le dije a mi madre que era tonto pensar que serías capaz de cargar tu selección sin la ayuda de un pequeño trineo. —Hermione se ruborizó. Draco continuó—. Así que me mandó a entregarte esto —Draco le extendió una cesta de mimbre que Hermione no había notado que cargaba.

Hermione tomó la cesta y encontró la forma de arrojar torpemente los libros en ella. Al levantar la vista, él la estaba observando.

—Gracias —intentó.

—A mi madre le gustaría que te nos unieras a una cena tardía.

Los ojos de Hermione se salieron de sus órbitas.

—¿Qué? ¡Son las ocho y media!

Draco parecía tan complacido como ella mientras replicaba.

—Sí, por eso es que se llama cena "tardía", Granger. La mesa ya está puesta para tres. Mi madre nos espera.

—Yo... yo no... —Hermione respiró profundamente—. Lo que quiero decir es que ya cené, y odiaría quitarle más de su tiempo esta noche...

—Granger —Draco le rodó los ojos—. ¿En verdad piensas que "no" es una opción?

—El hecho de que tú seas incapaz de decirle "no" a mami, no significa que nadie más pueda —siseó—. Me disculparé directamente con ella y declinaré su oferta. —Hermione tomó la cesta sobre su codo y caminó rodeando a Draco, quién la tomó por el otro brazo mientras pasaba.

—Mira, niñata boba. Tú elegiste ser amiga de mi madre e infestar mi hogar…

—Para ser precisos, ella fue quien me eligió…

—Y por la razón que sea, te ha invitado a cenar con ella esta noche, ha salido de su rutina y cenará tarde para poder ajustarse a tu ocupado itinerario…

—¡Intenté llegar después de la cena!

—…así que no entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones al estar aquí, rondando en mi biblioteca y jugando a la casita con mi madre…

—Descubrí que tu madre es una gran conversadora, una anfitriona generosa y una persona realmente encantadora. Es una pena que ese rasgo genético haya terminado en ella.

Hermione casi estaba jadeando, y la mano de Draco continuaba sobre su brazo, apretándolo. Quería apartar sus ojos de él con desesperación, pero sabía que sería como admitir una derrota. Así que lo miró a los ojos, tomando esa oportunidad para estudiar con cuidado sus irises, encontrando que las manchas azules saltaban a la vista cuando había color en sus pómulos.

Hermione pestañeó, sintiéndose estúpida por seguir encontrándolo atractivo a pesar de todo, y miró en otra dirección, tirando de su brazo para soltarse de su agarre. Continuó caminando entre los estantes, rumbo a las puertas de la biblioteca, aún sintiendo su brazo arder donde los dedos de Draco habían estado. Lo escuchó seguirla. Giró a la izquierda al salir de la biblioteca, pasando a los hombres Malfoy.

—Granger —miró hacia atrás para ver a Draco de pie en el umbral. Apuntó con su cabeza la derecha, y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y giró por completo, sin tener la mínima idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Draco la guió más lejos de lo que jamás había ido en ese corredor, pasando hermosos tapices y un gran ventanal con vista hacia los jardines. El cielo aún estaba rosa debido a la puesta de sol, y Hermione tenía problemas para mantener su paso al mismo tiempo que intentaba examinar por completo la Mansión.

Draco se detuvo frente a una gran entrada y le indicó con un gesto que pasara primero. Al girar la esquina descubrió un comedor extravagante con una larga mesa, y a Narcissa Malfoy en la cabecera.

—Hermione, querida. Estoy complacida de que puedas sentarte con nosotros.

—Sí, gracias Narcissa. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo —dijo. Draco entró y bufó para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. Narcissa hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su izquierda, y Hermione sintió a Draco levantar la canasta de libros que colgaba de su brazo. Volteó a mirarlo y él levantó una ceja al tiempo que Mippy aparecía para llevarse la canasta a otro lugar.

Hermione se giró hacia Narcissa y se encaminó a la silla. Draco la siguió y jaló la silla para ella. Se encontró a sí misma irritada ante su comportamiento perfectamente caballeroso frente a Narcissa, aunque frunciera el ceño.

—¿Tuviste suerte en la biblioteca? —preguntó Narcissa, mientras Draco se sentaba frente a ella. Maravilloso.

—Una suerte asombrosa —contestó, sonriéndole a Narcissa—. Apenas pude dejar los libros educativos. Aunque creo que he tomado demasiados, por lo que intentaré consolidar antes de irme.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. —Narcissa agitó su mano—. Eres bienvenida para tomar tantos como desees, y espero que regreses a intercambiarlos por más. —Hermione sonrió nuevamente mientras Draco colocaba agresivamente la servilleta sobre su regazo—. Draco en realidad es el único que sigue usando la biblioteca.

Hermione vio a Draco quitar una pelusa del mantel, negándose a hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las dos. Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon al verlo y no pudo resistirse.

—Casi tomo las copias autografiadas de la serie de Lance Gainsworth para leerlas nuevamente, pero tu madre me comentó cuánto amas esos libros, Draco. Odiaría que te separaras de ellos.

Las manos de Draco se detuvieron y su mandíbula se apretó. Los labios de Hermione se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras Draco volteaba a mirarla.

Hermione continuó.

—Yo misma he leído la serie cuatro o cinco veces de principio a fin al igual que tú, así que sé lo difícil que sería el no tenerlos al alcance de la mano.

Draco sonrió condescendientemente hacia ella, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Granger. —Narcissa sonrió hacia su vaso de agua. Draco continuó—. ¿Y qué libros sí estás llevándote esta noche?

—Bueno, estoy tomándolos prestados —dirigió sus palabras Draco, y después se enfocó en Narcissa, quien parecía bastante interesada en sus elecciones—. Algunos libros que sé que ya no se están imprimiendo, algunos que usamos en Hogwarts antes de que fueran actualizados, y encontré un libro sobre captura y control de dragones que nunca antes había visto. Así que espero que sirva para mi proyecto de investigación.

—Oh, ¡maravilloso! —dijo Narcissa. Los tazones frente a ellos se llenaron con sopa de calabaza, y Hermione recordó que apenas había comido algo aquella tarde. Narcissa continuó—. Draco has escuchado sobre el proyecto de Hermione en Gringotts, ¿cierto?

Draco pausó al tomar un panecillo de la canasta flotante.

—No puedo afirmar haberlo hecho. —Draco la miró expectante, aunque aburrido.

—Los duendes de Gringotts esperan traer y "entrenar" otro dragón para reemplazar al ironbelly ucraniano que escapó el año pasado —dijo Hermione, enderezando la servilleta sobre su regazo—. Quiero evitar ese acto barbárico tanto como me sea posible, y quisiera trabajar con los duendes para encontrar nuevos métodos de protección.

Hermione esperaba que la conversación terminara ahí, ya que no tenía intención de abordar los pormenores de su proyecto con Draco. Además de que la sopa de calabaza olía deliciosa.

Miró hacia la platería y encontró tres cucharas. ¿Cuántos platos había preparado Narcissa? Parecía que Narcissa había tomado la cuchara más apartada del plato, así que Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y piensas que los duendes estarán dispuestos a hacer las cosas de forma distinta?

Hermione lo miró mientras él se llevaba la cuchara hacia sus labios. Se sintió celosa de la elegancia de su movimiento.

—Pienso que la negociación es siempre posible —contestó ella, sumergiendo la cuchara, pero una risita la detuvo.

—He trabajado personalmente con ellos en varias ocasiones durante el pasado mes. —Draco sonrió de lado, como si Snape lo hubiera elegido para una demostración de pociones—. A ellos no les simpatizan los cambios que proponen los magos.

La cuchara llena de Hermione quedó suspendida sobre su plato.

—Entonces tendremos que hacerles ver…

—No puedes hacerle ver nada a un duende —replicó él, con una ligera negación de cabeza, como si ella estuviera a punto de perder por completo. Hermione sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

—El Ministerio es capaz de obligar por ley a los duendes a acceder.

—¿Entonces piensas que los derechos de los duendes deben estar supeditados a las leyes de los magos? —Draco levantó una ceja.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa…

—Las negociaciones solamente funcionarán si tú consigues lo que quieres, ¿no es así, Granger? —Draco se reclinó nuevamente contra su silla.

—Draco —musitó Narcissa, y Hermione recordó que ella también estaba ahí. Hermione colocó su cucharada de sopa intacta de vuelta en el tazón y se sentó erguida.

—Lo único que quiero es que no se vuelva a hacer daño a una criatura mágica a manos de Gringotts. Existe una mejor solución en algún lugar, y quiero que magos y duendes estén de acuerdo con ella.

Draco tomó su cuchara como si la conversación no estuviera siendo dirigida hacia él en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez sea la mejor solución, Granger. O tal vez no seas tú la primera persona en iniciar esa lucha, sólo para descubrir que mantener un dragón en las mazmorras de Gringotts es el mejor método de seguridad que existe.

—No podrá ser el mejor método si tres adolescentes de diecisiete años fueron capaces de liberarlo y salir encima de su lomo la primavera pasada —dijo ella.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron al mirarla mientras respiraba profundamente-

—¡Mippy! —llamó Narcissa, con voz tensa. Mippy apareció y Narcissa preguntó—. ¿Podrías traer, por favor, un poco de vino a la mesa?

Mientras Mippy aparecía una garrafa de vino tinto y se desaparecía, Hermione lamentó haber ignorado a Narcissa hasta el momento. Se giró hacia su anfitriona y le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras volvía a tomar su cuchara. Olía realmente muy bien.

Draco tenía otra idea.

—Por supuesto, meterse tan profundamente en las bóvedas requiere cierto grado de felonía, si recuerdo correctamente —dijo él, y Hermione volteó a mirarlo con los labios apretados—. Los tres adolescentes de diecisiete años usaron Imperdonables para traspasar las primeras barreras de seguridad. Así que tal vez no es el dragón lo que falló.

Hermione estrechó los ojos hacia él, y Draco le arqueó una ceja.

—Hermione, querida —dijo Narcissa—, ¿una copa de vino de elfo?

Hermione volteó hacia Narcissa.

—No, gracias, Narcissa. —Volvió hacia el rostro presumido de Draco—. Así que, ¿tú propones mantener a un dragón torturado y mutilado en el piso inferior y reforzar la seguridad en el piso superior? Eso seguramente solucionará el problema de tortura y mutilación.

—¿Draco? ¿Vino?

—No, madre. —Los ojos de Draco nunca se apartaron de Hermione—. Sólo digo que el fallo que encontraste en la seguridad está basado en su habilidad de burlar al dragón, pero no habrían sido capaces de burlar al dragón sin romper un poco la ley en el piso superior. Aunque tal vez quieras mantener ese argumento fuera de tu presentación, Granger, o podrían decidir investigar más a fondo.

—Bueno, yo sí tomaré un poco de vino —Hermione escuchó murmurar a Narcissa, al tiempo que sus orejas ardían y miraba a Draco sumergir la cuchara en la hermosa sopa que aún no podía probar.

—Oh, pues gracias, Draco, pero el Wizengamot ya revisó a detalle esa situación. Verás, soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme fuera de Azkaban por mis propios medios, sin la ayuda de ningún defensor.

Observó cómo la cuchara de Draco se detenía en su camino hacia sus labios, y el color en sus pómulos se intensificó. Cualquier victoria que sintió murió al darse cuenta que incluso Narcissa se había quedado muy quieta a su lado. Había ido demasiado lejos.

—Yo… Narcissa gracias por la cena. Eres realmente amable por haberme invitado a quedarme, pero debo irme ahora. —Hermione colocó su cuchara de vuelta en la mesa y echó un último vistazo a la sopa de calabaza antes de levantarse.

—Oh, Hermione querida, por favor quédate —dijo Narcissa. Hermione la miró y no encontró disgusto, así que probablemente su relación era rescatable.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Colocó la servilleta en su silla, evitando la mirada que sabía que Draco mantenía sobre ella.

—Deja que Draco te acompañe —dijo Narcissa—. Odiaría que te perdieras en el camino.

—Absolutamente no —replicó Hermione, casi riendo—. Preferiría perderme en los calabozos de la Mansión que tenerlo cerca de mí. De nuevo, gracias Narcissa. No has sido otra cosa además que generosa conmigo.

Asintió por última vez hacia Narcissa, y salió del comedor. Giró a la derecha en cuanto cruzó la puerta, resoplando, y continuó avanzando por el corredor, reconociendo algunos de los tapices.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que recordaba encontrar la biblioteca, al tomar algunos giros incorrectos, e incluso pausando en el ventanal para observar los jardines y apreciar el paisaje nocturno. Una vez que encontró los bustos de los hombres Malfoy, reconoció el camino y se sintió un poco orgullosa de sí misma. Se acercó a las chimeneas pero no encontró los polvos flu. Draco le había ofrecido la bolsa dos semanas atrás, pero no recordaba haberlo visto tomarla. El vestíbulo estaba vacío. Sin mesas o estantes ocultos donde pudieran almacenar el polvo.

—¡Accio polvos flu! —susurró, sin suerte.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal e intentar encontrar el camino hacia el punto de aparición más cercano, escuchó el golpeteo de unos zapatos de piel de dragón. Hermione cerró los ojos y rezó a Merlín porque se tratara de Narcissa. Al girarse, Draco caminaba en dirección a ella, escondiendo una sonrisa presumida. Lo observó y se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando Draco la alcanzó, Hermione notó que llevaba los libros que había dejado atrás. Se sonrojó pero intentó levantar una ceja. Los libros habían sido atados con un listón confeccionado por Mippy, y en cuanto Draco se los extendió, un dedo aferrado al listón, Hermione se dio cuenta de que les habían colocado un encantamiento ligero como pluma. Tomó los libros sin comentar nada, y, al parecer, al momento de tocarlos, el encantamiento fue retirado, pues se encontró a sí misma malabareando con ocho pesados tomos sin obtener ninguna ayuda de su parte.

Una vez que pudo enderezarse, alzó el rostro para mirarlo y descubrió que sus ojos brillaban con deleite, aunque aún escondía la sonrisa. Draco apareció la bolsa de polvos flu con un movimiento de mano. Por supuesto. Hermione intentó alcanzar la bolsa y él la apartó.

—Mi madre está bastante disgustada, como supondrás. Después de la escena que montaste, espero que esta sea tu última visita a la Mansión Malfoy.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, Draco.

Hermione tomó el polvo flu, lo arrojó en la chimenea y, mientras entraba y giraba para pronunciar su destino, logró observarlo por última vez, aún sosteniendo el polvo flu, y mirando el sitio que ella había ocupado un momento atrás, con la comisura de sus labios levantándose.


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola! No tardé! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Por fin comenzaremos a entrar en materia! Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que dejen muchos comentarios lindos!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 13

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Querida Narcissa,

Ruego me perdones por la forma en que me comporté durante la cena de anoche. Puedo ser bastante apasionada respecto a mis proyectos y sé que Draco también puede ser muy apasionado. Disfruté muchísimo tu compañía y sinceramente aprecié la invitación a tu casa y a tu mesa.

Si existe algo que pueda hacer para disculparme, por favor, házmelo saber.

Sinceramente,

Hermione J. Granger

.

Queridísima Hermione,

Has sido muy amable al pensar que necesitabas disculparte. La verdad es que disfruté bastante anoche. No suelo ir al Londres Muggle para asistir al teatro tan seguido como debería, así que la noche de ayer fue justo lo que necesitaba.

Estoy segura de que estaré visitando Cornerstone el próximo fin de semana, así que espero verte ahí. ¿Tal vez podríamos almorzar durante tu receso?

Te he enviado, junto con esta, nota un pequeño paquete, ya que creo que no llegaste a probarla anoche.

Sinceramente,

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione abrió el pequeño envoltorio café y encontró un contenedor lleno de sopa de calabaza. Cuando se la llevó a los labios, casi se pone a llorar.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El lunes por la mañana, se encontraba en su cubículo con un memo proveniente de la Oficina de Aurores. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor al abrirlo, esperando no tener que lidiar con Draco tan pronto en la semana, pero sólo era del jefe de la Oficina de Aurores solicitando una reunión interdepartamental colaborativa en relación al huevo de dragón que encontraron la semana pasada.

Se escucharon unas pisadas torpes, y Aiden asomó la cabeza por sobre el muro de su cubículo.

—¿Te invitaron también a la fiesta? —Aiden le dirigió una sonrisa y agitó un memo a juego con el suyo.

Menos de una hora después, Hermione y Aiden compartían un ascensor hacia el segundo piso repleto del aroma de la naranja que Aiden pelaba y devoraba. Hermione declinó cuando Aiden le ofreció un gajo, e intentó ignorar tanto el olor como sus quejas respecto a lo mucho mejores que eran los escritorios y cubículos del segundo piso en comparación con los de ellos.

Encontraron el camino a la sala de conferencias con un minuto de ventaja, y el primer par de ojos que encontró al entrar fue de Draco. Era de esperarse, pues era el analista en el caso del huevo de dragón, pero aún era sorpresivo para una primera actividad matutina. Hermione miró rápidamente hacia otro lado y encontró que Aiden jalaba una silla para ella al lado de una bruja de edad avanzada que se encontraba ahí para realizar la transcripción.

—Empecemos. —Gawain Robards, jefe del Departamento de Aurores, se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con su varita. Una imagen tridimensional del huevo de dragón apareció en el centro, y Hermione pensó inmediatamente en aquellos hologramas muggles de ciencia ficción—. Como todos aquí saben, este huevo de dragón fue confiscado en Londres la semana pasada, y con la ayuda de la señorita Granger —asintió hacia ella— fue identificado como un huevo de hocilargo portugués. Entonces, aunque contrabandear un huevo de dragón no es algo raro, fue el señor Malfoy quien descubrió que el huevo de hocilargo apareció en un radio de tres cuadras de donde se descubrió el huevo de colacuerno húngaro del mes pasado.

Hermione miró a Draco, y lo encontró suprimiendo la sonrisa que había esbozado en la clase de Snape cada vez que el profesor halagaba sus pociones. Bueno, al menos la estaba suprimiendo. Draco se levantó.

—Creemos que el traficante de dragones está vendiendo al mismo comprador, aunque no ha tenido éxito hasta ahora —dijo.

Draco tomó una pila de documentos alineada frente a él y comenzó a pasarlos. Cuando Hermione recibió el suyo, descubrió que era un informe completo de diecisiete páginas. Hermione levantó la vista y lo observó mientras resumía el informe, señalando las gráficas y mapas importantes, manteniendo el control de la sala, y, por primera vez, se preguntó qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer una vez que completara su periodo de prueba en diciembre. Porque era realmente bueno en esto.

Hermione levantó la mano, y Draco pestañeó hacia ella.

—Sí, señorita Granger —articuló Draco.

—El traficante de dragones que fue detenido la semana pasada, ¿qué dijo al respecto?

Robards se aclaró la garganta.

—Ha sido interrogado y se encontró que no sabía nada respecto al comprador. Al parecer, sólo se trataba del transportista.

—¿Y desde qué país estaba siendo contrabandeado el huevo de hocilargo? —le preguntó Hermione a Robards.

—Portugal —contestó Draco secamente. Hermione estrechó los ojos al mirarlo.

—¿Estamos seguros? —preguntó.

Robards se acomodó las gafas y se reclinó.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, señorita Granger?

—Hubo un caso de huevo de hocilargo portugués recién producido que fue contrabandeado a Suiza el año pasado con la intención de incubarlo durante la época más fría del año. Los huevos de hocilargo típicamente elosionan en el calor de Portugal, por lo que los contrabandistas y compradores de ese huevo claramente intentaban experimentar de alguna forma.

Robards asintió.

—Investigaré ese dato por usted.

—Gracias.

Draco alternó la vista entre ellos, esperando una señal para continuar. Hermione alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—Como estaba diciendo, esperamos que su Departamento pueda ayudarnos a determinar qué querrá hacer el comprador con dos clases distintas de huevos de dragón...

Hermione alzó nuevamente la mano. Esta vez a sabiendas de que Draco lo odiaba.

—Granger.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que puedan existir similitudes? ¿El comprador no puede simplemente querer criar una variedad completa de dragones?

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire para aclararse.

—Es una posibilidad, pero queremos plantear otras opciones.

—¿Por qué querría un hocilargo? —preguntó Aiden, jugando con su pluma de forma distraída—. Es como el menos impresionante de todos los dragones. No se puede usar ninguna parte de su piel en moda y sus cuernos no tienen propiedades mágicas. Es decir, si yo fuera a iniciar una colección de dragones, buscaría los mejores.

Hermione jadeó con ideas zumbando en su cerebro. La sala completa la observó.

—La única cualidad interesante del hocilargo portugués es su facilidad para ser cruzado con el galés verde común —dijo. Miró a Aiden para confirmación—. El hocilargo y...

—El colacuerno húngaro —terminó Aiden por ella, sonriendo.

Hermione volteó a mirar a Draco, ya que él continuaba de pie al frente de la sala.

—Y un huevo de galés verde común se "extravió" de la reserva en Gales hace dos meses, apareciendo en el Callejón Knockturn un poco después —dijo Hermione—. Fue avistado, mas no recuperado.

—Así que, señorita Granger —Robards asintió hacia la bruja que transcribía—, ¿su análisis sería que quienquiera que estaba intentando obtener el colacuerno y el hocilargo, ya poseía el huevo de galés verde y pretende cruzarlos?

—Así es, señor.

Los labios de Draco se arquearon y tragó saliva.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Aiden rió entre dientes de manera tenue, y Hermione le envió a Draco una mirada severa.

—Bien, ¡eso es todo! —Robards se levantó de la mesa—. Estaremos en contacto, intercambiando memos y eso, pero debo decir que ha sido el misterio más rápidamente resuelto aquí. Haré que el equipo investigue la desaparición del Galés Verde y lo rastreen. Señorita Granger, por favor, envíeme todas sus notas al respecto. —Hermione asintió. Robards alternó la mirada entre ella y Draco—. Ustedes dos deberían trabajar juntos más seguido. Nos han ahorrado a todos un montón de problemas.

Hermione soltó una risa temblorosa y Draco le frunció el ceño a Robards. Hermione miró hacia el escritorio mientras se ponía de pie y reunía su papeleo, pretendiendo leer el trabajo de Draco más tarde. Robards salió de la sala agradeciendo a todos, y Aiden comenzó a charlar con Draco, para deleite de Hermione. Se escabulló antes de tener alguna otra interacción con cualquiera de los dos.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El sábado siguiente fue un día lento en Cornerstone, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma fantaseando más de lo usual. Tenía quince minutos antes de que Morty bajara a tomar su puesto para el almuerzo, y comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Había un libro en los pedidos en reserva a nombre de Black, y Hermione recordó la nota de Narcissa de la semana pasada, mencionando la posibilidad de pasar por la librería e invitarla a comer. Y ya era hora del almuerzo y aún no había visto a Narcissa. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de las galletas que había traído como plan de respaldo.

Había pasado la mañana pretendiendo no leer el Profeta del día, el que destacaba una fotografía de Draco y la chica rubia con la que había salido antes. Al parecer, habían vuelto a tener una cita anoche. Continuó acomodando libros encima del artículo para que los clientes no pudieran verla releyéndolo, pero siempre dejaba una pequeña abertura sobre la imagen del rostro de Draco sonriendo a la chica sobre sus bebidas en Hogsmeade. La libreta contable ocultando permanentemente el rostro de la chica.

Cuando una mujer grande que vestía demasiado púrpura se despidió deseándole un buen día, volvió a sus garabatos, preguntándose qué haría esa tarde para entretenerse. Ginny estaba fuera de la ciudad con su equipo, pero llegaría a casa muy tarde esa noche. Halloween sería en dos semanas, y sabía que sería un día tremendamente atareado, así que planeaba disfrutar la calma ese fin de semana. ¿Tal vez podría limpiar?

Hermione le frunció el ceño a su pluma, flotando sobre la foto de Draco, y resolvió adquirir una vida social más activa cuando la puerta se abrió. Tal vez Ron tenía razón. No tendría por qué trabajar los fines de semana si eso la mantenía alejada de una vida normal, saliendo de la ciudad y cosas por el estilo.

Levantó la vista del Draco de El Profeta que sonreía a su cita, gorjeando un "Buenas tardes", para encontrar al Draco real frente al mostrador, que no sonreía. Ella pestañeó.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se enderezó.

—¿Qué? —repitió Draco—. ¿Así es como saludan a la clientela aquí? —Draco levantó una ceja, y las manos de Hermione intentaron reacomodar los libros en la mesa para cubrir el artículo sin llamar la atención.

Hermione respiró profundamente e intentó ser más amable.

—¿Estás aquí por el libro en reserva?

Lo vio abrir la boca, como si fuera a contestar, y después simplemente asintió una vez. Sus cejas se juntaron, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hermione tomó la bolsa etiquetada "Black" y comenzó a escribir la línea en el libro contable, que dejó exactamente donde había estado: justo encima del estúpido rostro de la rubia.

El libro, notó Hermione, podría ser considerado bastante "femenino" –una ficción de una escritora, con un personaje principal femenino. Miró hacia arriba, lista para comenzar a molestarlo, y lo encontró mirándola.

—¿Han cambiado tus gustos, Draco? —La comisura de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa ladeada. Draco pestañeó. Hermione agitó el libro.

—Oh, no es… para mí.

—Ah, muy bien. —Hermione sintió que debía molestarlo respecto a su "regalo", pero estaba parado tan rígidamente y había algo fuera de lugar en su aspecto. Jaló una bolsa del estante, colocó dentro el libro y se la extendió. Draco la miró fijamente.

—¿Envuelven para regalo en Cornerstone?

—Nosotros… mmm, sí. Lo hacemos. —Tomó de vuelta la bolsa y comenzó a despejar el mostrador mientras Draco la miraba. Su rostro comenzó a sentirse acalorado y no sabía por qué.

Despejó un espacio en el mostrador, empujando algunos libros hacia un lado, y se giró para tomar el papel de envoltura. Cuando giró de vuelta, se dio cuenta que El Profeta estaba extendido sobre la mesa, visible ahora que había removido los libros. Hermione contuvo el aliento. No se atrevió a voltear a mirarlo, tan sólo cerró el periódico y lo arrojó lejos. Era completamente natural leer el periódico durante el día, y tal vez ese había sido el artículo en que había terminado cuando llegó el último cliente. Perfectamente comprensible. Hermione desplegó el papel de envoltura y colocó encima el libro, dándose cuenta que éste podía ser, en efecto, un regalo... para la rubia.

—Mi madre y yo nos detuvimos para un almuerzo rápido en Fortescue.

—Oh, dile que le mando saludos. —Las manos de Hermione enderezaron el papel bajo el libro y tomó unas tijeras de una taza al lado de la registradora. ¿Así que Narcissa había elegido almorzar con su hijo en vez de con ella? Qué bien. Por supuesto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era el más racional de los reproches...

—¿El señor Hindes baja a cubrirte a la hora del almuerzo?

Hermione miró el reloj mientras doblaba el papel alrededor del libro.

—Sí, por lo regular, a la una. —Sus dedos lidiaron con la cinta adhesiva mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarlo mirando sus manos trabajar. Bajó rápidamente la vista y terminó de encintar un lado para doblar el siguiente.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?

Las manos de Hermione resbalaron de la envoltura, deshaciendo el doblez, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Estaba usando su expresión neutral otra vez, pero mientras buscó en su rostro la broma, él tragó saliva.

—¿Tu madre quiere repetir nuestra escena del sábado? ¿En público? —Ella sonrió y volvió a doblar el borde, uniéndolo con dedos temblorosos y volteándose a tomar el listón.

—Si hay sopa de calabaza, te prometo que te dejaré comerla.

Hermione sonrió hacia el listón y comenzó a torcerlo alrededor del empaque.

—Dile a tu madre que aprecio la invitación, pero estoy muy ocupada hoy. Fue muy amable de su parte al ofrecerlo.

—Soy yo quien lo está ofreciendo, Granger.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo, y los ojos de Draco se estrecharon.

—Los dos sabemos quién te envió, Malfoy. —Hermione ató el listón en un moño, colocó el regalo envuelto en la pequeña bolsa y se la extendió. Draco la tomó y abrió la boca para decir algo. Justo entonces, la puerta que ocultaba las escaleras que daban al departamento de Morty se abrió. Morty salió, acomodándose las gafas.

—Señorita Granger —dijo—. ¿Buenas ventas, hoy?

—Sí, por supuesto...

—Señor Malfoy. —Morty sonrió—. Qué placer encontrarlo aquí. —Los ojos de Morty brillaron y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Señor Hindes, ¿cómo ha estado? —Draco sonrió ampliamente y apretó la mano de Morty.

—¡Mira lo alto que estás! ¡Vaya! ¿Siempre ha sido tan alto, señorita Granger?

Hermione miró de uno a otro.

—Mmm, no. Era más bajo… antes… —Tomó la pluma y comenzó a tomar notas en la libreta.

—¿Conseguiste hoy todo lo que buscabas, Draco? —dijo Morty.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba aquí para ver si a la señorita Granger le gustaría acompañarnos a mi madre y a mí a almorzar en el Callejón.

La tinta de Hermione se desparramó y apretó los dientes.

—¡Oh, qué adorable! Sí, por favor, háganlo. Yo me encargo de la tienda. —Morty comenzó a empujar a Hermione fuera del mostrador.

—Bueno, yo... tengo muchas cosas por hacer. No creo que...

—Tonterías. Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten.

Hermione encontró su bolso siendo arrojado contra su pecho, su pluma arrancada de la mano y su cuerpo siendo forzado a moverse lejos del mostrador mientras Morty le pedía a Draco que saludara a Narcissa de su parte y que se cuidara. Hermione se desaturdió y colocó el asa de su bolso en el hombro. Draco le deseó un buen día a Morty, y Hermione se dirigió tras él a la salida, donde él detuvo la puerta para que pasara.

Hermione cruzó el umbral y, de pronto, desaparecieron las charlas y ruidos, encontrándose en la esquina de una calle silenciosa con Draco Malfoy sin nada de que charlar. Draco dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él y se giró, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, felicidades, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, reacomodando su bolso sobre el hombro—. Ya tienes acompañante para el almuerzo.

—Estoy tan complacido de que Morty pudiera cubrirte —dijo Draco, girando en dirección a Fortescue; la miró por sobre su hombro—. Parecías agobiada ahí dentro.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y lo siguió. La bolsa de Cornerstone colgaba de sus dedos en forma alegre, y Hermione dio saltitos para lograr alcanzarlo. Se detuvieron cuando un grupo de compradores se cruzó en su camino en la siguiente esquina, y, cuando estuvo despejado para continuar, sintió la mano de Draco acercarse a su espalda, guiándola suavemente. Su cuerpo debió haberse crispado porque Draco volteó a mirarla, ella bajó la vista hacia sus pies mientras la encaminaba a través del piso adoquinado.

Llegaron a la contra esquina de Florean Fortescue un momento después, y Hermione alzó la vista para ver a Narcissa Malfoy sentada en el porche, vestida en una túnica de azul exuberante y un enorme sombrero azul a juego que a Hermione le recordó muchísimo al de las grandes estrellas de cine muggle. Draco suspiró a su lado. Hermione lo miró y no fue capaz de decir si estaba conteniendo algún comentario.

—Tu madre ciertamente sabe cómo llamar la atención —dijo mientras se aproximaban a las puertas del porche.

Draco mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, y mientras pasaba murmuró:

—No tienes una idea. —Su aliento rozó su oído. Hermione sonrió y se estremeció.

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Hermione! Oh, estoy tan complacida de que pudieras acompañarnos.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar que la mesa ya estaba puesta para tres.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Hermione, mientras Narcissa juntaba las manos para jalarla en un ligero abrazo—. Tu hijo puede ser muy persuasivo.

Narcissa le sonrió a Draco, y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se sentara frente a ella. Draco jaló la silla para que se sentara, lo que comenzaba a volverse un hábito, después inclinó la cabeza hacia su madre y se dirigió al interior para ordenar.

Era una hermosa tarde otoñal y Narcissa se veía imponente bajo la luz del sol que se colaba a través del techo del porche. Comenzaron a charlar trivialidades por un par de minutos antes de que Draco regresara cargando tres tazas con platitos.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo Narcissa—. Espero que hayas traído suficiente miel para ambos.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró. Narcissa estaba a punto de contarle a Draco la "coincidencia" de que tomaban el té de la misma forma, y Draco descubriría de qué se trataba. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras los labios de Narcissa se desplegaban en una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes cómo toma Hermione el té?

—Granger toma café.

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron de golpe hacia él mientras colocaba una taza de café frente a ella. Hermione miró la taza fijamente.

—Así que, a menos que ella le ponga miel a su café…

—Oh —dijo Narcissa, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella—, no sabía que preferías el café al té.

—Yo… sí, en realidad, tomo café más seguido. —Hermione volteó hacia Draco—. Gracias.

—La próxima vez que visites la Mansión, tendré un poco preparado para ti —dijo Narcissa.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte. —Hermione vertió leche en su taza.

Narcissa mantuvo una conversación con ella por los siguientes veinte minutos más o menos, discutiendo desde el nuevo dueño de Fortescue hasta la ficción de McHandry que había terminado. Draco se sentó silenciosamente a su lado, preparando su té con tres cucharadas de miel y leche, y tomando uno de los bollos que el mesero había entregado. Hermione podía sentirlo a su derecha, donde estaba sentado entre ambas, pero se abstuvo de mirarlo a menos que Narcissa lo arrastrara a la conversación. Podía sentirlo mirándola.

—Hermione, querida, me encantaría conocer a tus padres la próxima vez que visiten Inglaterra —dijo Narcissa, y Hermione casi se atraganta con su bollo. Bebió rápidamente su café antes de que comenzara a toser. Alzó la vista para comprobar si alguno de los dos lo había notado, y vio que Draco le fruncía el ceño a su madre. Narcissa continuó—. ¿Vendrán para las fiestas o tú irás a Australia a visitarlos?

Narcissa untaba jalea a su bollo, sonriéndole. Hermione miró hacia la mesa.

—Ninguna de las dos, desafortunadamente. Las festividades son una época de mucho trabajo… para los dentistas. Mmm… —la voz de Hermione se fue apagando, y pudo sentir dos pares de ojos pálidos sobre ella.

—Oh, eso es muy interesante —intervino Narcissa—. Aunque es una lástima. ¿Y cuando planean visitarte de nuevo?

—Yo… Bueno, ellos…

Hermione sintió que debía mentir y decir "primavera". Las probabilidades de que Narcissa Malfoy quisiera visitarlos o continuara el seguimiento hasta la primavera o le pidiera escribirles una carta… o continuara siquiera hablando del tema… eran muy altas, se dio cuenta. Hermione bajó el cuchillo de mantequilla con el que había estado jugando. Alzó la mirada y Draco la estaba observando muy cuidadosamente. Hermione volteó hacia Narcissa y la encontró escudriñando su rostro, y entonces supo que había dudado demasiado. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia su taza de café.

—En realidad, nunca —sonrió con tristeza y miró lentamente hacia Narcissa—. Tuvimos que borrarles la memoria hace dos años, antes de que… todo empezara. —Narcissa frunció los labios—. Ahora viven juntos en Australia, sin un solo recuerdo de mí. —Hermione tragó con dificultad y bajó la vista hacia sus manos—. Aunque he mantenido una relación de "amistad por correspondencia" con mi madre para poder saber qué hacen y cómo están. —divagó. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa falsa al tiempo que levantaba la vista para encontrar a Draco apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

Apartó la mirada de él mientras Narcissa la tomaba de las manos.

—Lo lamento tanto, Hermione. —Los ojos azules de Narcissa se inundaron mientras la miraba, y Hermione jamás había sentido esa clase de compasión por ella. Se estaba disculpando por tantas cosas—. Eres muy fuerte, y admiro mucho eso de ti.

Hermione asintió para que su voz no se rompiera, y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, en realidad, me gustaría hablar de otra cosa —rió temblorosamente—. No quería cambiar el ambiente tan drásticamente.

Hermione se atrevió a voltear hacia Draco, y lo encontró observando la mesa con la mandíbula trabada.

—Fue muy astuto por parte de la Orden —Draco volteó a mirarla—, tomar esa precaución. —Por la forma en que su voz articuló "la Orden", supo que él había entendido perfectamente lo que había pasado.

—Sí —contestó, mirando directamente sus perspicaces ojos—. No puedo estar más agradecida.

Narcissa jugueteó con la taza de té y la leche mientras los observaba.

Después de veinte minutos de conversación más ligera, era tiempo para Hermione de regresar a Cornerstone. Narcissa sugirió que Draco la acompañara, por supuesto, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma recorriendo junto a él su camino de vuelta a la librería.

—¿Piensas quedarte en la Oficina de Aurores? —preguntó Hermione—. Tu periodo de prueba termina en unas seis semanas, ¿no es así? —Un viento helado recorrió el callejón, y Hermione tuvo que apartar su cabello del rostro mientras éste se agitaba sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, el 10 de diciembre. —Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. De hecho, comenzaré algo nuevo. Me tomaré un par de semanas por las fiestas, y después saltaré hacia un nuevo año. Un nuevo milenio.

—Cierto —dijo Hermione, y no pudo decidir si se sentía complacida o decepcionada de que ya no lo vería en el Ministerio después del 10 de diciembre—. ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Pararon en una esquina y Draco tomó aliento.

—Abriré mi propia compañía —se aclaró la garganta y Hermione alzó la vista—. Una especie de consultoría. Lo anunciaré el 1º de noviembre.

Las oraciones de Draco eran cortas y sus ojos deambulaban por la calle mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, pero el interés había picado a Hermione.

—¿Una consultoría? ¿Y en qué se va a especializar?

Draco hizo una pausa antes de contestar, después inhaló.

—Litigaciones y contratos, finanzas, administración y operaciones, y estoy esperando tener algunas otras ramas menores con especialistas selectos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Apenas entendía la mitad de lo que aquello significaba. Soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, bajando la mirada hacia ella con ojos desconfiados.

—Es sólo que tú… abrirás una compañía —dijo Hermione, burbujeando una risotada—. A los diecinueve. —Le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú y tus amigos derrotaron a un mago oscuro a los dieciocho. —Draco arqueó una ceja, en desafío.

—En realidad, Harry tenía diecisiete.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Hermione sonrió al piso, mirando sus pies mientras avanzaban.

—Así que, si estoy entendiendo correctamente, ¿te encargarás de brindar consejo legal en las audiencias del Wizengamot, asesorarás empresas respecto a sus presupuestos y operaciones, y cosas por el estilo?

—Esencialmente. —Una respuesta muy evasiva.

—¿Y piensas que las personas y las empresas te contratarán en base a tus diecinueve años de experiencia en esos ámbitos? —Hermione sabía que burlarse un poco de él probablemente lo provocaría, pero ya que estaba siendo tan hermético…

—No. —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Contratarán a mi firma basados en el personal del que me rodeé. Especialistas y similares. Estoy en charlas con Cuthbert Mockridge para sacarlo de su retiro y que se encargue del Departamento de Finanzas…

Hermione lo miró. Cuthbert Mockridge había sido el Jefe del Departamento de Enlace con Duendes antes de su retiro. Las cejas de Draco se habían juntado mientras continuaba hablando.

—Y comencé a relacionarme con Tiberius Ogden, y planeo pedirle que se especialice en Servicios al Wizengamot...

Hermione recordó ese nombre de los periódicos. Había sido uno de los ancianos de Wizengamot que dimitió cuando llegó Umbridge. Él y su hijo eran también los herederos de la fortuna del whiskey de fuego añejado de Ogden. Miró a Draco mientras enlistaba a algunas otras personas y le explicaba sus competencias. Tenía los pómulos sonrojados y mantenía la mirada en el piso, en las tiendas, en el cielo, en todo menos en ella. Pero hablaba deprisa, listo para pelear. Draco tomó aliento para explicar otra de las decisiones de personal que había hecho cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

—Es muy emocionante, Draco —dijo. Draco la miró—. No necesitas defender tu compañía ante mí. Creo que será todo un éxito. Estuviste excelente dirigiendo la reunión del huevo de dragón esta semana: preparado, sucinto, autoritario. Es como si hubieras nacido para eso.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente. Draco tensó la mandíbula y el viento agitó un mechón de cabello sobre su frente. Hermione miró hacia otro lado para evitar acomodarlo de vuelta en su sitio y se dio cuenta que habían llegado de vuelta a Cornerstone. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

—Has planeado esto por mucho tiempo, al parecer —dijo, contemplando su silencio—. ¿Vas a invertir tu herencia en este nuevo negocio?

Draco se detuvo.

—Ese es el plan.

—Inversión y pasión son dos ingredientes clave para el éxito. —Draco bajó la vista de nuevo hacia ella y el viento agitó, esta vez, el cabello de Hermione sobre el rostro. Lo apartó—. Y tu padre debe apoyarte si planea liberar tu herencia.

Su ojo se crispó mientras apartaba la vista, algo que nunca había visto en él. No le había gustado que mencionara a Lucius.

—Sí, una suma pequeña al principio. Después, el resto el 1º de enero, dependiendo de ciertas cosas. —Draco rascó su mandíbula y cambió el peso de su cuerpo. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan incómodo, así que intentó aligerar el momento.

—Bueno —dijo, girándose para alcanzar la puerta—, es una pena para todas esas chicas mestizas y nacidas muggle que pensaron que invertirías ese dinero en un futuro feliz a su lado. —Hermione volteó para descubrirlo estudiándola—. Qué gran decepción para ellas. —Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Pensé que, precisamente tú entre todas las personas, sabrías que no se debe creer una palabra de lo que escribe Skeeter, —Draco sonrió de lado. Hermione se paró en el peldaño de la puerta de Cornerstone y fue golpeada por la imagen de un chico encaminando a una chica hacia la puerta al final de su cita, esperando un beso. Le dolió el corazón y apartó ese pensamiento.

—Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo hoy, Malfoy. —Hermione se abrazó a sí misma debido al viento—. Una cita para almorzar de una hora y media junto a tu madre, y sin víctimas fatales. Yo diría que eso es progreso. —Sonrió y vio brillar los ojos de Draco. Hermione movió la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Granger —Hermione se giró con la mano aún en el picaporte—, sobre tus padres…

Su garganta emitió un ruido mientras tomaba aire.

—¿Sí?

—Hiciste lo correcto. —Los ojos de Draco estaban pálidos y la taladraban. Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Gracias.

—¿Has… has vuelto a tu casa después de que finalizó la guerra?

—No, no desde que me fui.

Draco asintió.

—No lo hagas.


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Hola de nuevo! Espero ahora no hartarlas con las publicaciones tan recurrentes jajaja Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no será así :) Muchas gracias como siempre por el apoyo! Disfruten el capítulo!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 14

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¡DESPIERTA!

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, alcanzando su varita, para encontrar a Ginny Weasley parada sobre su cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Su corazón estaba acelerado y sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de hielo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Ginny se mantuvo encima de ella, un pie a cada lado de sus piernas, y levantó el periódico. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban, sorprendentemente despiertos.

—¿Qué…? Digo, bueno, ¿qué es eso? —Los ojos de Hermione aún se ajustaban. Agitó la varita y encendió todas las bombillas en la habitación.

Ginny se arrodilló sobre ella y le arrojó el periódico en la cara, leyendo el encabezado en voz alta mientras el cerebro de Hermione registraba la página.

—El desventurado romance entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Hermione jadeó y le arrancó las páginas a la pelirroja que tenía un aspecto feroz. Desdobló las páginas superiores para encontrar una foto de dos jóvenes afuera de Cornerstone. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se percató de que los dos jóvenes eran ella y Draco. Apenas y podía reconocerse, ¿Skeeter había retocado la foto?

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —Ginny chirrió y Hermione contrajo el rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían el artículo, atrapando frases como "la vistió en el trabajo", "ojos llenos de lujuria", "almuerzo con su madre".

—Yo… yo. ¡Ayer! —el timbre de voz de Hermione lentamente alcanzaba el de Ginny sin su permiso—. Los dos almorzamos ayer con Narcissa y...

—¡Ya lo sé! —Ginny rebotó—. ¡El artículo continúa en la página siete!

—¡¿Qué?! —Hermione se precipitó entre las páginas hasta encontrar la página siete, que destacaba algunos otros pormenores de la tarde, incluyendo fotografías de los tres en Fortescue, y una fotografía de ellos dos cruzando la calle, la mano de Draco bajando a su espalda para guiarla.

—¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!

—¡No estaba planeado! Draco me pidió que los acompañara a almorzar...

—¿Él te lo pidió? —Ginny la tomó por los hombros.

—Mmm… sí, pero estaba claro que fue Narcissa quien se lo pidió. Después caminamos hacia Fortescue… —Hermione apuntó la fotografía de ambos caminando. Draco columpiando su bolsa de Cornerstone entre los dedos de una mano y usando la otra para tocar su espalda—, y después almorzamos con Narcissa... —Apuntó la fotografía de los tres sentados en el porche, Narcissa se veía totalmente regia en su túnica y sombrero—. ¡Y después volví al trabajo! ¡Es todo!

—¡Eso no explica esto!

Ginny arrugó las páginas hasta encontrar la fotografía de los dos en la página principal.

—Skeeter debió haberla alterado. Esa mujer…

Hermione se detuvo a mirar la foto. Ahí estaba la sonrisa torcida de Draco y la forma en que sus ojos habían brillado al verla. Ella se había dado la vuelta, subiendo el peldaño de la puerta en Cornerstone, y después se volvió con una sonrisa. Era exactamente como si un chico encaminara a una chica a casa después de una cita, justo como lo recordaba.

Le había dado sus condolencias a todas las mestizas y nacidas muggle que no se casarían con él, y Draco había sonreído de lado, diciéndole que no debía confiar en los periódicos.

—Oh, por Merlín, esto es terrible. —Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Terrible? ¡Es lo más maravilloso que ha pasado en meses! —chilló Ginny.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Hermione la tomó del brazo—. Mira lo desesperada que me veo. ¡Mira lo fácil que es creer todo lo que dice Skeeter!

—Hermione —Ginny rió entre dientes y tomó su rostro—. ¡Es fácil de creer porque es muy mutuo! —Ginny pinchó el rostro de Draco con su dedo. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mirándolo sonreírle en la fotografía—. Si tú estás desesperada, —dijo Ginny, volteando las páginas hasta la fotografía de los tres en el porche—. Entonces él está famélico.

Hermione bajó la mirada para ver a Narcissa charlando animadamente con ella, Hermione dándole pellizcos al bollo que tenía en frente, y Draco mirándola. Observó a Draco dar un sorbo a su taza de té, alternando la vista entre ella y su madre, y terminando con los ojos sobre ella mientras relamía el líquido de sus labios.

—Eso… eso no… es decir, Ginny. En persona no fue así. ¡No es nada preciso!

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera estás mirándolo en la foto!

—Oh, por Dios. —Hermione cerró los ojos—. Oh, por Dios. ¡Es el periódico del domingo! ¡Todos los que conozco verán el artículo!

—¡Peor aún! ¡Este ejemplar se entrega por todo el mundo! —Ginny soltó una carcajada, y después las dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento—. Ron va a verlo. —Ginny alzó una ceja.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos.

—En serio no puedo lidiar con eso ahora. Por Dios, ¿en verdad no ocurrió nada más interesante en el mundo Mágico durante el fin de semana para que ocupara la página principal de El Profeta dominical? —Hermione cerró el periódico arrugando las esquinas.

—Bueno, presentar a la nueva "pareja de poder" del mundo mágico es bastante importante, diría yo.

—¡Dime que no dijo eso! —Hermione jadeó, y Ginny apuntó la frase en la página.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Sra. Skeeter,

Me siento honrada de que encuentre tan importante mi vida personal, pero apreciaría una re-impresión que refleje los siguientes cambios con la finalidad de mantener su precisión.

Draco Malfoy, en efecto, ha visitado la Librería Cornerstone desde su liberación en agosto, pero no ha estado "cortejando" a la señorita Granger. Ha estado comprando en su librería favorita.

Draco Malfoy no ha visitado a la señorita Granger cada sábado y domingo desde su liberación. Si el diario El Profeta se molestara en revisar, las fechas que ha visitado la librería son las siguientes: sábado 4 de septiembre, sábado 11 de septiembre y sábado 16 de octubre. Si gusta, puedo prestarle el libro contable de la librería Cornerstone para corroborarlo.

La señorita Granger y Draco Malfoy no han sido encontrados "besuqueándose" entre los estantes de la librería Cornerstone, y debo solicitarle a sus "testigos" que reexaminen su testimonio, ya que una falsa acusación como ésta puede costarle a alguien su trabajo. Si tal cosa llegara a ocurrir, dicha empleada seguramente demandará al diario El Profeta, a la autora, y a los testigos.

Si las mentas colocadas en el mostrador para clientes son las "favoritas" de Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger era completamente ajena a dicha información. Ella no las ha colocado para él en cada una de sus visitas.

La señorita Granger no está "rondando" a Ronald Weasley ni a Draco Malfoy. Ella no está saliendo con ningún mago ni tiene intención de "sacar su relación a la luz pública hasta el día de su boda".

Y, por último, la señorita Granger sí se encontraba disponible para dar comentarios, simplemente no fue requerida para emitirlos. De haberlos solicitado, habría exigido a la autora que retirara la historia.

Sinceramente,

Hermione J. Granger

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ese día en Cornerstone fue un infierno. El artículo de Rita había puesto a Cornerstone en el mapa para muchos magos y brujas, y Hermione no podía ser más feliz por ello, pero, desafortunadamente, el flujo de nuevos clientes sonreía a Hermione con ojos amplios y codiciosos. Para medio día, cuando se dio cuenta de que había más de veinte personas recorriendo las repisas, y de que ninguno había comprado algo aún, concluyó que estaban esperando a que Draco apareciera.

Hermione comenzó a acercarse a ellos, preguntándoles si necesitaban recomendaciones, conjurando sillas cómodas para que se sentaran a leer, y terminando con "Cuando termine de revisar, podrá encontrarme en la registradora."

Eso hizo que muchos se fueran, incluyendo una bruja que solamente compró un libro, pero había estado de pie entre los estantes por veinte minutos, llorando y diciéndole lo maravilloso que era ver una unión así suceder después de tantos años.

Morty bajó algún tiempo después, echó un vistazo alrededor de la abarrotada tienda, y dijo: —Escúchenme, todos ustedes. La señorita Granger no dará entrevistas privadas el día de hoy, ya que se encuentra trabajando. El señor Malfoy no tiene libros reservados, por lo que no vendrá a visitarla. Por favor, regresen con cuidado los libros a donde los encontraron, o tráiganlos a la registradora, donde yo estaré cobrando, ya que la señorita Granger saldrá a almorzar.

Las orejas de Hermione se pusieron rojas mientras bajaba la vista con una sonrisa hacia el libro contable. Morty colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Si yo fuera usted, señorita Granger —susurró—, tomaría hoy mi almuerzo en un lugar distinto a Fortescue.

Cuando volvió de su almuerzo, Hermione encontró una reducción significativa en el número de personas que recorrían la tienda. Morty le pasó la libreta contable y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Ahora es mi turno.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Has estado colocando las mentas para él? —preguntó Morty.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, sabiendo perfectamente que Morty había elegido las mentas mucho tiempo atrás.

—Espero que no pienses que nada de eso es cierto. Yo jamás emplearía mi horario laboral para… besuquearme. —La palabra se sentía vil al salir de sus labios.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, señorita Granger. —Morty se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos—. Pero ten cuidado. —Hermione volteó a mirarlo, y Morty apuntó al periódico que un cliente había dejado sobre el mostrador. Sus dedos descansaron sobre la fotografía de ella y Draco caminando, su mano descendiendo a su espalda, y su ligero encogimiento mientras volteaba hacia el piso—. Ningún chico aguanta tanto tiempo que jueguen con él a "hacerse del rogar".

Hermione jadeó. Morty levantó una ceja y caminó hacia las escaleras.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hacerse del rogar. ¡Hacerse del rogar!

La frase la molestó durante el resto del día y la mañana siguiente.

Si alguien estaba haciéndose del rogar era...

Hermione detuvo aquel pensamiento. Nadie se estaba haciendo del rogar. No había ningún cortejo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione tomó la red flu para llegar al trabajo e ignoró cualquier mirada o susurro mientras abordaba el elevador. Compartió ascensor con una joven mujer que reconoció como estudiante de Slytherin un par de cursos por encima de ella. La mujer la miró y rodó los ojos. Hermione no sabía por qué se había sentido tan contrariada, pero seguramente habría reacciones en todos los diferentes matices del espectro.

Hermione salió del ascensor en su piso y, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, escuchó que Aiden la llamaba.

—¡Granger!

Hermione tomó aliento para calmarse y se giró a mirarlo.

—Buenos días, Aiden. —En verdad, no estaba de humor para ninguna broma suya.

Aiden trotó para alcanzarla, inclinándose a su lado en forma conspirativa.

—¿Escuchaste la noticia?

—¿Qué noticia?

—El retiro de Rosenberg.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Rochelle Rosenberg? ¿De la oficina de...?

—Recolocación de Elfos Domésticos. —Aiden le sonrió. El cerebro de Hermione daba vueltas—. Claro, estoy diciéndote esto como cortesía profesional —dijo en tono generoso—. Planeo aplicar para el puesto, y tú obviamente no obtendrás el puesto primero que yo. —Hermione rodó los ojos dramáticamente, como George habría hecho—. Tengo más antigüedad que tú, así que…

Hermione cambió de hombro su bolsa y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Sí, empezar un día antes que yo te da mucha antigüedad. —Sabía que ella no intentaría aplicar al cargo.

—Bueno, es algo para pensar —dijo, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio—. Ah, por cierto, tienes visita. —Aiden asintió hacia el cubículo de Hermione.

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron, intentando recordar si tenía junta. Esperaba que Mathilda no hubiera tenido que esperar mucho.

Dobló la esquina de su cubículo y encontró a Draco Malfoy, sentado en su silla con las piernas sobre el escritorio, hojeando uno de sus documentos. Levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

—Hola, novia.

Las mejillas de Hermione se incendiaron y soltó el aliento en una bocanada que se transformó en carcajada.

—Buenos días, Malfoy. —Se tomó un momento para colocar su abrigo sobre el perchero y meter su bolsa en el cajón—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Robards.

—¿Oh? —Se sintió decepcionada y aliviada a la vez. Se giró hacia él y descubrió que no se había levantado de su silla—. ¿Algo más respecto a los huevos de dragón? —Hermione colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, ya que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellas.

—Ah, no. —Draco agitó una mano—. Todo ese asunto quedó arreglado el viernes. El comprador fue capturado y están interrogándolo. —Draco levantó la vista—. Pensé que llegaría a los periódicos, pero al parecer había cosas más importantes que reportar este fin de semana.

—Claro. —Hermione intentó devolverle la sonrisa—. Aparentemente. —Se giró hacia un gabinete e intentó parecer ocupada, ya que Draco seguía sin levantarse de su escritorio—. Le escribí a Skeeter para pedirle que corrigiera algunas de sus descaradas imprecisiones. Pensé que las correcciones aparecerían en El Profeta de hoy, pero espero que las publique esta semana. —Sacó varios documentos en los que trabajaría ese día y un nuevo frasco de tinta, a pesar de estar segura de que el frasco junto al pie Draco estaba lleno.

—¿Imprecisiones? —Draco hizo una mueca en tono burlón, y Hermione deseó que cerrara la boca—. ¿Quieres decir que esas mentas no eran para mí?

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y golpeó sus pies con uno de los documentos, ya no teniendo otra cosa que hacer más que sentarse en su escritorio. Draco bajó los pies de golpe y se levantó, abotonándose la túnica. Hermione se apretujó para pasar frente a él, ignorando la forma en que sus cuerpos se rozaron uno al otro.

—¿Dijiste algo sobre Robards? —Hermione desplegó sus archivos y reemplazó un frasco de tinta lleno con otro frasco de tinta de lleno.

Draco le extendió un memo. Hermione lo miró rápidamente, después se sentó y lo abrió. Era una copia.

Mathilda,

Esperaba poder tomar prestada a Granger para que trabaje en un caso con Malfoy. ¡Creo que los dos juntos podrían tener el caso resuelto para el final de la semana!

Espero que puedas disculparla una semana.

Gawain

¿Una semana? ¿Trabajando con Malfoy?

—Reservé la sala de conferencias arriba para esta tarde, en vista de que el cuarto piso tiene salas y cubículos horriblemente pequeños. Creo que mi cubículo es del doble de tamaño que el tuyo, Granger. —Miró alrededor con la ceja levantada—. Y trabajo aquí temporalmente. —Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco se giró para salir y espetó sobre el hombro—. Te veo a las una, Granger.

Estaba en graves problemas.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Resolvieron el caso el miércoles por la tarde. En parte, debido a su inteligencia combinada y, en parte, gracias a que Hermione trabajó con tanto esmero como con los Horrocruxes con tal de largarse de aquella sala de conferencias. Resolvieron un caso de runas antiguas, lo que requería la más absoluta concentración. Algo prácticamente imposible cuando Draco se veía y olía como… Draco.

El martes, Hermione había llegado a la sala de conferencias treinta minutos antes para tener un poco de paz antes de que Draco se le uniera. No funcionó. Él llegó veintiocho minutos antes, llevando una taza de café para ella y una de té para él. Draco colocó la taza frente a ella y comenzó a hablar de runas, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de agradecerle. Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos, una vez que Draco se había instalado y comenzado a leer, Hermione bebió un sorbo de su café, descubriendo que lo había preparado exactamente como le gustaba.

—¿Cómo supiste que tomaba café en vez de té?

Draco cambió la página.

—Todo el mundo sabe que prefieres el café, Granger. —Hermione pestañeó. Draco continuó leyendo—. Has estado derramándolo por años encima de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Hermione jadeó.

—Yo jamás he…

La comisura de sus labios se retorció.

—Sacaba libros después de ti y encontraba las páginas manchadas con restos de café. Prácticamente empapadas.

Hermione sabía que la estaba molestando. Lo miró mientras volvía a cambiar de página, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona, e intentó recordar la última vez que Harry o Ginny le habían ofrecido café en lugar de té.

El miércoles por la mañana, Hermione voló dentro de la sala de conferencias, lívida.

—¡Esa perra! —Hermione le restregó en la cara el periódico de esa mañana y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Draco escupir el té que había bebido a medias—. Lo siento —lo saludó con la mano—, pero ella es malvada.

Draco limpió su boca con una servilleta y dijo.

—Supongo que te refieres a Skeeter.

—Sí. —Hermione le arrojó el periódico y notó que estaba usando la túnica azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Maldito fuera—. Escribí una nota de seguimiento anoche preguntando el estatus de las correcciones, y la amenacé con escribir mi siguiente nota a su editor. ¡Y hoy por mañana imprime esto!

Hermione lo observó mientras sus ojos recorrían la página, buscando, hasta que encontró un recuadro de una pulgada de alto en la parte inferior derecha de la página, y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Corrección al artículo "El Desventurado Romance entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy": Granger y Malfoy no han sido encontrados besuqueándose en la librería Cornerstone.

Draco la miró por encima del periódico, y Hermione alzó los brazos exasperada.

—¿Esperabas más, Granger?

—¡Exijo más! ¡Exijo una re-impresión!

Draco cerró el periódico y se lo lanzó de vuelta sonriendo con ironía.

—¿Y qué partes del artículo del domingo te ofendieron tanto, Granger?

Hermione pestañeó, con las manos en la cadera. Podía sentir cómo el calor se agolpaba hasta alcanzar su cuello.

—Las imprecisiones.

Draco miró hacia donde sus dedos jugueteaban con una parte astillada de la mesa.

—Creo que Skeeter reportó que te visité en el trabajo, te invité a almorzar con mi madre, y después te acompañé de vuelta. —Draco volteó a mirarlo por debajo de las pestañas—. ¿Acaso no fue lo que sucedió?

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron. Esto era una trampa ¿cierto?

—Bien, entonces. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Fue su interpretación artística de las cosas. "Ojos llenos de lujuria" y exageraciones…

—Ahhh, pero creo que los "ojos llenos de lujuria" eran los míos —Draco alzó una ceja—. ¿Estás preocupada por el alcance de El Profeta? Si llego hasta lugares como… digamos, ¿Irlanda?

El rubor había comenzado a subir por su mandíbula; y Draco la miraba tan despreocupadamente.

—No, en realidad no. —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Honestamente estaba más preocupada por tu reputación que por la mía. —La sonrisa petulante se desvaneció de los labios de Draco—. Pero si a ti no te importa, dejaré el asunto por la paz.

Hermione tomó asiento frente a la mesa. Despreocupadamente.

—¿Mi reputación?

—Sí. —Hermione abrió su libreta—. Si yo tuviera una novia para cada día de la semana, estaría apresurándome a remediar las cosas después del artículo.

Es peligroso, Hermione. Retráctate… retráctate.

Draco rió entre dientes. El sonido la atravesó, pero mantuvo la vista fija en sus notas.

—Es muy amable por tu parte el preocuparte por mi vida social, Granger. Pero creo que mi séquito se ha incrementado —Draco arrastró las palabras—. Nada impulsa la reputación tanto como tener a la Chica Dorada entre tus brazos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco levantó una ceja, y empujó la taza de café que no había notado hasta ahora en su dirección.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El jueves y el viernes transcurrieron sin eventos notables después de que ella y Draco resolvieron el caso de runas antiguas. Recibió una nota personal de Robards agradeciéndole por haber donado su tiempo a la Oficina de Aurores, y expresando sus más sinceros deseos de volver a trabajar con ella.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó tarde, se puso cualquier cosa y salió al punto de aparición local con el tiempo encima. Apareció a un lado de Florean Fortescue y el flash centelló a su derecha.

—¡Señorita Granger! —gritó el reportero—. ¿Cómo terminó las cosas Draco Malfoy con usted? ¿La tomó por sorpresa? ¿O ya la decepcionó?

Hermione trastabilló. Miró al reportero, cámara en mano, y le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Disculpe? —Hermione lo acorraló con la mirada—. Incluso si en verdad hubiera salido con Draco Malfoy y él hubiera terminado las cosas conmigo, ¿cómo se atreve usted a hacerme esa clase de preguntas?

El reportero se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces ¿conoce a Katya Viktor? ¿Y qué piensa usted de su relación con su amigo Draco Malfoy? —sonrió petulantemente.

—No la conozco. Así que no tengo comentarios. Que tenga un buen día.

Hermione se giró y continuó caminando por la calle rumbo a Cornerstone, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

¿Quién carajos era Katya Viktor?


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

Nota Traductora: Amo este capítulo. Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 15

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Katya Viktor resultó ser el nombre de la chica Búlgara con quien Draco había salido después de ser liberado de Azkaban, y la protagonista del artículo "DRACO MALFOY ENCUENTRA EL AMOR".

Katya Viktor era también la chica con quien Draco había salido la noche anterior. El Profeta publicó una fotografía de Draco besándola, acompañada de un fragmento escrito por Skeeter lamentando la pérdida de la nueva "pareja de poder" mágica.

Hermione se detuvo en la oficina del Diario el Profeta antes de apresurarse para llegar a Cornerstone. Tomó un periódico y lo arrojó dentro de su bolso. Una vez que tuvo abierta y lista la tienda –con sólo dos minutos de ventaja- sacó el periódico.

No había nada en la página principal, pero hojeó hasta llegar a la sección de sociedad y chismes que escribía Skeeter, y ahí estaba Draco, retirando el cabello del rostro de la Búlgara, y reclinándose para besarla. La chica sonrió contra sus labios.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras la fotografía se repetía. Había atrapado a Draco y Pansy Parkinson besuqueándose en los corredores muchas veces durante quinto año, y, algunas veces, en sexto. A veces, estaba muy nerviosa para interrumpirlos, pues sabía que serían dos Slytherins contra una Gryffindor. Algunas otras, sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente celosa como para aclarar su garganta. Pansy volteaba a verla y la insultaba, pero Draco se giraba desde la posición donde presionaba a Pansy contra el muro y recuperaba el aliento mientras la miraba con ojos gélidos.

Ésta fotografía no se veía así. Draco retiró el cabello de Katya, alejándolo de sus ojos, y se reclinó lentamente. Era menos… apresurado.

¿Eso significaba que Draco la deseaba menos? ¿O que le gustaba más?

Hermione echó un vistazo al resto del artículo, haciendo muecas cada vez que su nombre aparecía escrito. Katya era modelo en Bulgaria y su padre, profesor de Durmstrang. Era mestiza, sorprendentemente. La última línea rezaba:

Y la pobre Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo estará tomando la noticia?

—No muy bien —Hermione se rió de sí misma mientras entraba el primer cliente y arrojó el periódico al basurero.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Después de un largo día de miradas compasivas y montones de "Es una lástima", al fin eran cuarto para las seis. Hermione se recargó contra el mostrador mientras el último cliente le deseaba buenas noches, y disfrutó la paz diez segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Draco entró. Hermione estrechó los ojos.

—Tú, ¿qué quieres?

Draco alzó una ceja mientras subía de un paso los escalones.

—¿Un libro? ¿Venden de esos aquí?

Hermione consultó su reloj.

—Cerramos en catorce minutos. ¿Tenías que venir justo al final del día?

—Bueno, no quería ningún testigo de nuestro tórrido romance, Granger. —Draco se reclinó contra el mostrador y Hermione se giró hacia una pila de libros para que no pudiera verla sonrojarse.

—Sé rápido. Aún necesito guardar todo esto.

—Está reservado.

Hermione se detuvo a mirar el estante de reservas, hasta ahora notando que tenía una bolsa dentro. La jaló y vio otra novela de ficción femenina. Hermione alzó una ceja hacia Draco y él levantó la suya en respuesta. Comenzó a anotar en la libreta contable mientras Draco la observaba.

—Un reportero me preguntó hoy si me dejaste ir fácilmente —dijo. Volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Asumo que fuiste visto con una de tus chicas anoche?

—Sí, Katya. Aún me faltan seis.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Una para cada día de la semana, ¿cierto? —dijo Draco. Hermione le frunció el ceño por haberle echado en cara sus propias palabras—. Lo que me recuerda —arrastró las palabras—, ¿tienes otras cinco copias de esto? —golpeteó con un dedo el libro femenino que estaba registrando.

Hermione se mofó de él mientras terminaba de escribir.

—Sabes, Draco, el hecho de que les regales libros no significa que aprenderán a leer.

Hermione alzó la mirada cuando Draco no contestó, y lo encontró mirándola. Sus ojos destellando.

—Granger —dijo—, si extrañas aparecer conmigo en los periódicos, creo que mi chica de los miércoles es un poco tonta. Ese día es todo tuyo.

Sus ojos grises la registraban, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Tendré que revisar mi agenda antes de hacértelo saber —le extendió la bolsa.

—¿Me lo envuelves? —Se veía tan inocente con sus cejas alzadas y grandes ojos.

Hermione apareció con un chasquido una bolsa de regalo y dos piezas de papel crepé y las estrelló contra el mostrador.

—Hazlo tú mismo. —Tomó la pila de libros para guardarlos y se dirigió a los estantes a su derecha sin voltear a verlo.

Una vez detrás de las repisas dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso. Su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho y su cerebro intentaba averiguar qué derecho tenía para estar tan enojada.

Después de meter algunos libros a su lugar, se dio cuenta que no escuchó la puerta abrirse. Asomó la cabeza desde la esquina de los estantes y vio a Draco Malfoy detrás del mostrador, jalando un rollo de papel de envoltura.

—¡Malfoy! —Hermione se apresuró a la mesa y bajó de nuevo los libros, corriendo alrededor del mostrador y empujándolo—. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—¡Dijiste "hazlo tú mismo"! —contestó, sonriendo de lado.

—Ay, ¡dame eso! —Hermione le arrebató el rollo de papel de envoltura y se movió al otro lado de él para acomodar el papel—. ¿No quieres una bolsa de regalo? —se quejó.

—Bueno, Katya recibió aquel regalo hermosamente envuelto que preparaste la semana pasada, así que no le puedo andar dando al resto de las chicas regalos con envolturas de segunda clase. Es mejor ser equitativo en cosas así.

—Eres incorregible. —Hermione estiró el papel para envoltura, sacó el libro de la bolsa de compra y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. Draco aún no se movía de su sitio tras el mostrador, por lo que ahora estaba de pie a su lado mientras cortaba la cinta adhesiva y la presionaba contra el doblez.

—¿Cómo va tu proyecto con el dragón?

Hermione volteó a mirarlo. Draco la observaba. De nuevo, tuvo la intrusiva sensación de que, de algún modo, él era el dragón.

—Mmm… bien. —Dobló el otro lado del libro—. Envié mi propuesta inicial ayer, así que Mathilda la revisará y hará los ajustes necesarios antes de enviarla a Kingsley… eh, al Ministro Shacklebolt.

—¿Y ya te has reunido a discutirlo con el Ministro?

Hermione lo miró, y descubrió que estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de ella, su cuerpo completamente girado en su dirección, reclinado contra el mostrador.

—¿Mmm, no? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Para eso es la propuesta.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Eres cercana, una amiga personal del Ministro de Magia. Has peleado una guerra a su lado. Si no eres capaz de llevar al hombre a tomar un té –o café- para discutir un proyecto que te apasiona, ¿entonces dónde está el beneficio?

Hermione tomó un listón.

—Pero qué Slytherin de tu parte. Una amistad no puede ser sólo una amistad. ¿Tienes que obtener algo a cambio, cierto, Malfoy?

—Y qué Gryffindor de tu parte —contestó lentamente, dando un paso hacia ella—, empezar algo valientemente, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo conseguir lo que deseas.

Su aliento se agolpó en su garganta. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sintió que Draco había dejado de hablar sobre dragones. Su mente se aceleró y sintió la esquina del mostrador presionarse contra su cadera derecha. Draco la había acorralado otra vez.

—¿Todo bien allá abajo? —La voz de Morty se escuchó, y después se asomó por la puerta—. ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

El aire fresco volvió en cuanto Draco se alejó, y Hermione descubrió que Draco tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le sonreía a Morty. Consultó su reloj mientras los dos hombres charlaban y corroboró que pasaban cinco minutos después de las seis. Maravilloso. Volvió la mirada a la pila de libros que aún tenía que guardar.

—Granger terminaba de envolver un regalo para mí. Aunque creo que la retuve más allá de su horario normal. Me disculpo.

Hermione se burló. Me disculpo. Sintió que Draco giró los ojos hacia ella mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la señal de Abierto, volviéndola Cerrado.

—No hay ningún problema, muchacho. —Morty tomó la pila de libros.

—Oh, no, Morty. Yo puedo guardar esos... —intentó detenerlo.

—Tonterías. Termina con el señor Malfoy aquí, y yo empezaré con esto. —Morty desapareció dentro de la sección de ficción.

Draco aún no se movía de la parte posterior del mostrador y ahora la miraba fijamente. Hermione le frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el regalo que planeaba darle a una de sus chicas. Cortó el listón, lo colocó alrededor del libro, lo torció y ató los extremos. Se reclinó sobre Draco, ignorando la forma en que sus costillas rozaron contra su costado, y tomó la bolsa de compra; arrojó el libro dentro y lo empujó entre los brazos del chico.

—Gracias por comprar en la librería Cornerstone —musitó en tono inexpresivo. Draco alzó una ceja y Hermione se apretujó para abrirse paso, cuerpo contra cuerpo otra vez, para dirigirse a ayudar a Morty con los libros.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La siguiente semana, Hermione pretendió no revisar las páginas de sociales, pero falló miserablemente. No hubo más avistamientos de Draco con otra chica, y no sabía si eso la ponía feliz o ansiosa. ¿Era Katya la indicada si había dejado de tener otras citas? Hermione se reprendió y se prometió a sí misma no volver a pensar en Draco durante la semana.

—Ginny. —Hermione azotó la puerta del departamento y Ginny la miró desde el sillón—. Quiero tener una cita.

Ginny terminó de masticar su queso a la parrilla, tragó y dijo:

—Eres muy amable, Hermione, pero por ahora estoy viendo a Harry. ¿Tal vez si terminamos?

Hermione rodó los ojos y arrojó su bolso a una silla.

—Creo que es tiempo de que comience a tener citas.

—¿De verdad? —Los grandes ojos de Ginny recorrieron su rostro.

—Sí. —Hermione la miró fijamente. Ginny devolvió la mirada. Hermione dijo—: Así que, ¿qué hago ahora?

Ginny rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, puedo compilar una lista de chicos solteros que podrían estar interesados en ti.

—Bien. Sí. —Hermione colocó sus manos sobre la cadera.

—Pero, generalmente, sólo tienes que preguntarles si están interesados en ir por un trago o una taza de té.

—¿Yo les pregunto?

—Sí, Hermione. Ya casi entramos al siglo XXI, ¿sabes? —dijo Ginny. Hermione resopló—. Ahora, ¿debo incluir en tu lista solamente a rubios, cabrones y antiguos mortífagos? ¿O se han expandido tus intereses?

—No, no. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. He decidido no pensar más en Draco Malfoy. Es tan solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Ginny le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien por ti.

Por supuesto, eso fue el lunes. Y para el martes, Harry la había invitado a almorzar con él en la cafetería -¡ahora sirven croissants de almendra, Hermione!-, y se habían topado a Draco ahí. Harry, tan educado y despistado como siempre, lo invitó a sentarse con ellos. Hermione prácticamente se la pasó bebiendo café mientras escuchaba a ambos discutir sobre el partido de quidditch que tendrían la próxima semana. El domingo sería Halloween, recordó Hermione, y sabía que Harry atiborraría su día para mantener su mente alejada del aniversario que representaba.

—¿Estarás en el partido, cierto?

Hermione agitó su café y pellizcó su croissant. Esperó la contestación, pero cuando nadie habló, levantó la vista para encontrar a ambos chicos mirándola.

—¿Qué? Lo siento. ¿Yo? —Sus mejillas se acaloraron.

—Sí —contestó Harry—. ¿Vendrás al partido en Halloween? Creo que todos los Departamentos asistirán, juegue o no su equipo.

—Yo… digo, sí podría, sí —Hermione balbuceó—. Tengo trabajo a las diez, pero…

—¿Cornerstone abre en Halloween? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró y pestañeó.

—Oh, creo… creo que no.

—¡Genial! —Harry sonrió—. Aniquilaremos a los de Transportación Mágica. ¡Y después podemos ir todos a tomar algo!

—Genial —Hermione estaba menos que emocionada.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El resto de la semana pasó volando. Ginny no perdió tiempo en conectarla con Rolf Scamander, alguien por quien sentía verdadera fascinación, pero con quien al final no tenía química. Tuvieron una maravillosa charla de tres horas entre bebidas que abordó desde su proyecto con el dragón hasta la inminente extinción de los snidgets dorados. Pero, cuando la cita terminó, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no habían llegado a conocerse bien entre ellos.

Rita Skeeter no estaba de acuerdo. Sus páginas sociales del viernes destacaron una fotografía de la animada discusión sobre el trabajo de su abuelo con los grindylows, afirmando que ambos "se llevaban de maravilla", y que Hermione parecía estar al fin recobrándose del rechazo de Draco Malfoy.

Mathilda tuvo oportunidad de reunirse el viernes con ella para discutir su propuesta de Gringotts, pero, desafortunadamente, muchas de sus críticas reflejaban exactamente lo que Malfoy le había dicho en relación a la falta de cooperación de los duendes.

—Por todo lo que sé sobre los duendes —dijo Mathilda, atándose el pelo en un moño que dejó varios mechones sueltos—, en realidad, prefieren continuar haciendo las cosas exactamente como las han hecho siempre. El siguiente dragón ya ha sido seleccionado para transportarlo desde la reserva en Gales para su… entrenamiento. —Mathilda hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? —Hermione saltó—. ¿Ya están cegando y torturando a otro dragón?

—Bueno, ya ha pasado un año y medio, Hermione. —Mathilda suspiró—. Tienen un negocio que manejar.

—¿Y qué pasó con mis ideas sobre protección de aurores en las bóvedas inferiores, o dar a los elfos domésticos nuevas oportunidades laborales en Gringotts, entregando objetos de bóvedas a las que sólo ellos tengan acceso?

—Los duendes no quieren magos involucrados en su seguridad, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que los elfos domésticos pueden ser… persuadidos cuando son leales a alguien de afuera. —Mathilda cerró el expediente, y Hermione sintió el golpe como si la vida del proyecto fuera cortada de tajo—. Lo siento, Hermione. Los duendes quieren su bestia.

Eso puso a Hermione de un humor de perros el resto del día. Narcissa y ella se habían estado escribiendo notas de ida y vuelta durante la semana, pero ni siquiera la llegada de su nota en caligrafía cursiva, invitándola a almorzar la próxima semana, pudo animarla. Hermione le escribió de vuelta, diciéndole que le encantaría reunirse, y que el lunes al mediodía era perfecto para ella.

Para cuando llegaron las 5:30 del sábado, Hermione estaba lista para terminar el día. Especialmente cuando Draco entró silbando a Cornerstone.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Draco, sólo porque Skeeter escribe que me visitas en Cornerstone cada sábado, no significa que tengas que hacerlo.

Se giró para tomar la bolsa reservada, golpeándola contra el mostrador con más fuerza de la que había anticipado. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y Draco le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—Por qué te ves realmente salvaje hoy, Granger. ¿Algo nuevo en tu cabello?

Hermione lo miró.

—¿Necesitará que envuelva este regalo, señor?

—Naturalmente —dijo Draco. Hermione tomó el libro contable y comenzó a hojearlo. La libreta había estado lejos por varias horas gracias a la lentitud del día antes de las festividades—. ¿Tu junta con Mathilda no salió como planeabas, verdad?

Sus manos se detuvieron y volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escucho cosas. —Draco alzó una ceja. Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Mathilda había estado hablando con otros sobre ella. ¿Tal vez con Robards?

—Ella piensa que los duendes no se comprometerán, que quieren una bestia —dijo Hermione. Jaló el libro y comenzó a anotar el título.

—Qué mal. Ya pensarás en algo más.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces leyó el título. Era un libro infantil, similar a Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, pero menos respetado.

Alzó la vista hacia Draco.

—¿Tu chica no puede manejar una novela de ficción? —Draco sonrió de lado. Hermione bajó la vista hacia el libro, reflexionando—. También podríamos envolver un diccionario para ella. —Lo miró con ojos inocentes y Draco recargó un codo sobre el mostrador.

—No, no. Si ella aprende palabras grandes, tendremos que empezar a comunicarnos más.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione negó con la cabeza y tiró del rollo de papel para envoltura, tomando las tijeras para cortarlo al tamaño que requería el pequeño libro—. Si le gusta éste, Draco, yo recomendaría: A para Acromántula, B para Bludger, C para Centauro. Es un best seller en ese nivel de lectura.

Hermione colocó el libro sobre el papel y comenzó a doblar los extremos.

—Comenzaste a llamarme Draco —arrastró las palabras, y las manos de Hermione se detuvieron. ¿Era una pregunta?

Hermione levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos sobre ella, y volvió a mirar hacia abajo rápidamente. Se acomodó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja y dijo:

—Bueno, creo que… tu madre te llama Draco, así que…

—Sí, no he podido evitar que siga haciéndolo —se burló.

Hermione peleó contra la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en sus labios, y mantuvo sus ojos sobre el papel de envoltura. Los dedos de Draco jugueteaban con el anillo de Slytherin en su mano izquierda, a sólo centímetros de donde envolvía el pequeño libro con el papel naranja y negro. Temática de Halloween. Hermione podía sentir los ojos de Draco sobre sus dedos, haciéndola tan consciente de sus movimientos que se equivocó un par de veces con el doblez y tuvo que intentar de nuevo. Alcanzó la cinta adhesiva.

—No he tenido oportunidad de conocer a Rolf Scamander, pero escuché que es un tipo fascinante.

La cinta adhesiva se enredó en los dedos de Hermione, juntándose y volviéndose inservible. Volteó a verlo y los ojos de Draco estaban sobre su rostro.

—Yo… Sí, es decir, tampoco lo conocía antes —Hermione balbuceó y miró hacia abajo—. Es muy abierto para discutir el legado de su abuelo, así que lo encuentro… mmm, fascinante, en realidad.

Hermione arrancó de sus dedos la cinta adhesiva arrugada y se dio cuenta por primera vez que podría haber estado usando hechizos para las envolturas de regalo. Sólo que, para ella, era más natural para ella hacerlo de forma muggle. Tal vez por eso Draco miraba sus manos cada vez que envolvía.

Excepto que ahora lo que miraba era su rostro. La miraba a la cara mientras hablaba del sujeto con el que había salido dos días atrás. No estaba segura de poder dar más detalles sobre su cita con Rolf. Podía decirle la verdad -que ambos volverían a salir, como amigos- o podía adornar un poco la cita. ¿Tal vez si decía que fue la mejor?

Hermione escuchó abrirse la puerta principal, y decidió no decir nada y continuar envolviendo a toda velocidad, esperando poder ahuyentar rápido a Draco y apurar a quienquiera que hubiera decidido ir a Cornerstone veinte minutos antes de cerrar. Draco, por supuesto, no parecía tener ninguna prisa, y aún se reclinaba cómodamente sobre el mostrador.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Hermione, y rodeó la figura de Draco para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente. Su rostro palideció cuando vio a Ron Weasley de pie en la entrada, mirando alternadamente entre ella y el Slytherin—. Ron, hola. —Sonrió forzadamente.

Sintió los ojos de Draco deslizarse sobre ella, antes de enderezarse y girar para mirar a Ron a su espalda. Hermione observó a los dos chicos mirarse fijamente con ojos severos.

—Bueno, quién iba a decirlo —murmuró Draco mientras se giraba hacia ella—. Sí llega el periódico a Irlanda.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron mientras Draco la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Levantó la vista hacia Ron, y él miraba la espalda de Draco.

Si esta fuera una situación normal, cosa que claramente no era, Hermione le habría dado a Ron un abrazo. En realidad, hubiera corrido a los brazos de su mejor amigo; mejor amigo al que no había visto en un mes. Pero ya que sus dedos actualmente estaban sujetando el doblez del regalo que Draco Malfoy planeaba darle a una de sus siete novias, se encontraba atascada detrás del mostrador. Hermione tomó la decisión de soltar el doblez y caminar -no correr- alrededor del mostrador, pasar al lado de Draco y abrazar a Ron mientras él entraba al recibidor.

—Feliz Halloween —dijo Ron con rigidez contra su oído.

—F-Feliz Halloween, sí. —Hermione se apartó después de aquel más bien decepcionante abrazo, pretendiendo regresar al papel de envoltura para sacar a Draco Malfoy de la tienda lo más pronto que le fuera humanamente posible. Pero Ron la detuvo por la cadera, abrazándola contra él. Hermione dejó que sus brazos colgaran laxos, pero después decidió colocarlos sobre los codos de su amigo—. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te dije que volvería cerca de Halloween —Ron bajó la mirada hacia ella, y por primera vez le sonrió con su cálida sonrisa que ascendía hasta sus ojos.

Pero era demasiado íntimo. Las manos de Ron en sus caderas, parados a menos de 30 centímetros el uno del otro, Ron sonriéndole, con Draco aún en su campo visual periférico. Le lanzó a Ron una pequeña sonrisa y dio un paso atrás, soltándose de su agarre, y recorrió su camino de vuelta hacia el mostrador.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —Era extraño, mantener una conversación ajena a Draco mientras él se encontraba en medio de los dos, pero ninguno de los dos chicos se habían dirigido la palabra aún.

—Sólo hasta mañana por la noche.

Hermione asintió y volvió a trazar el doblez del papel de envoltura con dedos temblorosos. Sin nada más que hacer, Ron volteó a mirar a Draco.

—Malfoy. —Una clase de saludo.

—Weasley —arrastró las palabras. Hermione notó que Draco volvía a estar reclinado casualmente sobre el mostrador—. Excelente juego el de la semana pasada.

Hermione alternó la vista del uno al otro. Por lo que recordaba, Irlanda había perdido la semana pasada. Y por la mirada huraña que Ron le daba a Draco, parecía que recordaba correctamente.

Hermione intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Así que estarás aquí en la mañana para el juego de quidditch? Puedes sentarte conmigo y con Katie Bell —su voz sonaba más aguda de lo habitual.

—No, en realidad —dijo Ron. Hermione volteó a mirarlo, y lo encontró mirando a Draco—. Acabo de hablar con Harry y el señor Acorn. Parece que el buscador de Transporte Mágico se enfermó hoy, y en lugar de cancelar el evento, Acorn me pidió que relevara al buscador mañana.

Hermione miró a los dos hombres alternadamente. La sonrisa de Draco comenzaba a levantarse en la comisura de sus labios, y las cejas de Ron se alzaron desafiantes. De pronto se sintió enferma. Tal vez se desmayaría. Quizá así terminaría por fin todo esto.

—Oh, maravilloso —dijo Hermione, cuando ninguno respondió.

—Sí, maravilloso —dijo Draco—. Es agradable saber que dejan entrar a cualquiera… cuando tienen una necesidad así.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Así es, evidentemente —dijo en dirección a Draco.

Hermione tomó el listón negro para atarlo alrededor del regalo de Draco. Se dio cuenta que lo mejor era separar a esos dos. El movimiento captó la atención de Ron y se aproximó al mostrador, junto a Draco.

—¿Comprando un regalo de Halloween para alguien?

Hermione respiró profundamente y le rogó a sus dedos que cooperaran mientras se enroscaban alrededor del pequeño envoltorio.

—Sí —dijo Draco—. Para alguien muy especial para mí.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Levantó la vista y los dos hombres la estaban mirando. Hermione ató el listón mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Tomó la bolsa y lanzó dentro el regalo envuelto para extendérsela a Draco.

—Aquí tienes. Gracias.

Por favor, vete.

—No, gracias a ti, Granger. —Draco le sonrió mostrando la dentadura, y Hermione deseó que no hubiera sido para alardear. Draco se giró hacia Ron y dijo—: Te veré mañana en el campo, Weasley.

—No puedo esperar, Malfoy.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia ella una vez, y después se estiró frente a Ron, para tomar una menta del plato. Hermione vio cómo los ojos de Ron se detenían sobre las mentas por más tiempo de lo necesario.

—Hasta mañana. —Y Malfoy salió, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ron levantó la vista de las mentas para mirarla.

Hermione le sonrió y le preguntó sobre su semana en Praga.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Hermione hubiera alejado exitosamente la conversación de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se sentó en su sala con Ginny, Ron, y Harry, bebiendo vino y riendo. Sus tres amigos discutían sobre el enfrentamiento de mañana, así que Hermione daba sorbos a su copa de vino lentamente mientras escuchaba, esperando que Harry y Ginny no trajeran de nuevo el tema de Draco.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana, y Ginny se levantó para abrir el vidrio a una enorme búho real que Hermione reconoció enseguida. Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras el ave aterrizaba frente a ella y soltaba un paquete envuelto en negro y naranja, para después salir volando.

—Hermione, ¿qué es eso? —Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella.

El listón atado con prisa brilló, y Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Sacó la pequeña tarjeta de la parte superior del regalo.

Para mi chica del sábado

Si necesitas un diccionario para esto, la harpía que atiende la librería Cornerstone dijo que podría proveértelo con gusto.

D.M.

P.D. Echa un vistazo a la página 23.

Hermione releyó la nota cuatro veces. Ginny leyó la tarjeta por sobre su hombro y levantó la vista para mirarla. La habitación estaba silenciosa, y Hermione volteó a ver a Harry mirándola con curiosidad y a Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Todo esto era por Ron. Tenía que ser. Ese hijo de perra.

—¿Qué significa eso? —susurró Ginny, tomando la tarjeta.

—Es un juego, sólo eso. —Hermione se levantó del sillón y jaló el listón, rompió la envoltura de papel de Halloween que había envuelto ella misma, y encontró el libro infantil que Draco compró esa tarde. No sabía por qué había esperado que fuera algo distinto, en vista de que reconoció su propio trabajo de envoltura, pero gruñó y se encaminó a la cocina para tirar la envoltura y el listón a la basura.

Arrojó el libro sobre la mesa y lo observó.

¿Comprando un regalo de Halloween para alguien?

Sí. Para alguien muy especial para mi.

Draco sabía que Ron estaría con ella cuando lo recibiera. En el nombre de Merlín, ¡¿cuál era su problema?!

Abrió el libro en la página 23. Era una fábula infantil. Hermione levantó los brazos, exasperada.

Excepto que el libro estaba reservado, desde antes de que llegara a trabajar. Hermione miró de nuevo el libro. Draco lo había elegido antes de saber que Ron vendría a la ciudad.

Volteó algunas páginas, miró la contraportada, hojeó las páginas en busca de alguna nota. Regresó de nuevo a la página 23. La quimera. Hermione había leído antes esa historia, o al menos otra versión de ella. La quimera vivía sola en los bosques, resguardando una fuente brillante que podía curar cualquier mal. Un mago quería llevar a su padre enfermo a la fuente, pero antes debía hacerse amigo de un duende para que lo ayudara. Era una hermosa alegoría acerca de la interacción entre magos y duendes, así que, si Draco pretendía hacer hincapié en de su terquedad con los duendes, bien. Le quedaba claro. ¿Pero por qué pasar por tantos problemas sólo para molestarla?

Sus ojos se fijaron en un pasaje. El pasaje que explicaba que las quimeras eran naturalmente repelidas por los duendes, y sólo con el duende a su lado, el mago podía pasar a la quimera.

Su corazón se detuvo. Un jadeó brotó de su garganta.

—¡Qué! —Ginny apareció en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione volteó a verla con ojos brillantes.

—¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Lamento que no sea lunes… pero el capítulo es más largo y ¡Qué capítulo! Espero que compense la demora. Quiero agradecer a Sunset82 por ayudarme tan amablemente con unas dudas que tenía respecto a ciertos aspectos de la traducción (Está traduciendo Manacled, y The Deadline saben? Si no los han leído, qué esperan?) En fin, disfruten mucho!_

_Este capítulo ha sido beteado por __Mary Eagle Med_

.

La Forma Correcta de Actuar

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 16

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione pasó el resto de la noche en la biblioteca, sacando libros, recortes de periódico y revistas sobre quimeras y cualquier relación que tuvieran con los duendes. A pesar de que no había mucho por descubrir, encontró suficiente para armar un caso sólido para llevar una quimera a Gringotts. No tendría que haber ningún tipo de tortura o entrenamiento, ya que las quimeras eran fieras y antagónicas por naturaleza. Excepto con los duendes. Los magos podrían acceder a sus bóvedas en Gringotts siempre y cuando un duende estuviera con ellos en todo momento.

Se debatió entre si debía o no escribir una nota de agradecimiento a Draco. Claramente había tenido dos intenciones al enviarle el libro. Una, para ayudarla; dos, para molestar a Ron. Después de cuatro borradores, decidió no hacerlo; ya le agradecería en persona. Si surgía la oportunidad.

Cuando vio a Ron a la mañana siguiente antes del juego, parecía estar tan normal como siempre. No había indicios de que hubiera tenido problemas el día anterior con Draco Malfoy. Ginny continuó intentando comunicarse con Hermione con la mirada, pero Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y le dijo que ya hablarían más tarde. Sabía que Ginny leyó las iniciales de Draco en aquella nota, así que no había forma de evitar la explicación de por qué Draco Malfoy le envió un regalo con una nota donde la llamaba "_su chica del sábado_".

Ridículo.

Salió junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny hacia el Campo Hodgley a las 7 a.m. y mientras sus amigos calentaban y se vestían, Hermione eligió un lugar en las gradas para que Katie y ella se sentaran. Había traído un libro, por supuesto, y convocó un hechizo para mantenerse cálida. Katie llegó alrededor de las 7:30 a.m. mientras el resto de la multitud comenzaba a congregarse. Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver a tanta gente ahí reunida tan temprano una mañana de sábado, pero supuso que de cualquier modo nunca entendería del todo la fascinación que provocaba el _quidditch_.

—¡Hola, tú! —Katie la saludó mientras se tambaleaba entre las gradas, y Hermione se levantó para ayudarla. Katie la alejó—. No estoy tan embarazada como para no ver mis pies —se rió—. Al menos, no aún.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal el bebé?

—Excelente. —Katie se sentó y comenzó a desempacar su bolso, pasándole una bolsa de palomitas a Hermione para compartir—. Mi hermana acaba de tener a su primer bebé el año pasado, así que sé de primera mano todos los trucos y pociones que necesitaré.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso.

Katie sonrió y agitó la mano para saludar a alguien que Hermione no reconoció. Hermione vio de reojo a Aiden y algunos otros colegas del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas sentados un par de gradas más adelante. Aún no podía creer cuanta gente había ahí. Hermione vio un destello de luz, y al voltear a su derecha encontró a Bozo y Skeeter.

—¿Qué hace la prensa aquí? ¿Qué no es sólo un partido amistoso? —preguntó Hermione.

—El diario envía fotógrafos de vez en cuando. Es agradable tener de nuevo en el mismo campo a todos esos alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente desde que Draco se unió al equipo. —Katie masticó una palomita—. Y creo que con Ron jugando como guardián del equipo contrario, es una buena oportunidad para la prensa.

—Mmmm. —Hermione frunció el ceño hacia Skeeter.

—Así que, me han dicho que no coma mucho chocolate durante el embarazo —dijo Katie, volteando hacia su bolso—. Pero si tu bebes un poco también, creo que podré arreglármelas. —Katie sacó dos termos y le ofreció uno a Hermione—. ¿Chocolate caliente?

Hermione sonrió y lo tomó.

—Gracias.

Katie sonrió y se escondió tras su bufanda cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellas.

—Katie —comenzó Hermione—, ¿puedo preguntarte quién es el padre?

Katie soltó una carcajada y volteó a verla.

—Por Merlín ¿cuánto tiempo llevas reprimiendo esa pregunta?

—Como seis semanas. —Hermione sonrió—. No pretendo ser entrometida, sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Katie apartó el cabello de su cara—. En realidad, tuve un donante.

Hermione no esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Parpadeó mirando a Katie.

—¿En serio? Yo... quiero decir, ¿tienen opciones mágicas para las mujeres en el mundo mágico?

—Lo hice de forma muggle. —Katie sonrió, y sus manos subieron distraídamente hacia su vientre.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué… bien! —Hermione sonrió y Katie regresó la sonrisa con astucia.

—Quieres saber por qué, ¿no es así? —dijo Katie.

—Muero por saber. —Hermione emitió una risa nerviosa—. No había escuchado nunca que una chica buscara donantes a los veintiuno.

—Veinte, en realidad —dijo Katie—. Mi cumpleaños es en diciembre. —Los ojos de Katie brillaron mientras dirigía la mirada al campo vacío—. Debido a la guerra, y al ver morir a tanta gente que amaba, decidí que no quería desperdiciar el tiempo hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Quiero una familia. Quiero ser madre. Así que decidí hacerlo.

—Pero qué pasa si… —Hermione se detuvo y replanteó la frase—. ¿No temes haberte precipitado? Si llega el hombre perfecto y también quiere formar una familia...

—Tendremos otro hijo entonces. El hombre _perfecto_ estará _perfectamente_ de acuerdo en salir y casarse con una madre soltera, ¿no lo crees? —Katie le sonrió. Se veía tan segura, como si hubiera contestado esa pregunta cientos de veces.

—Ya lo creo. —Hermione rió—. Aplaudo que persigas tus anhelos.

—Gracias —dijo Katie, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate—. Siento como que he llegado hasta aquí. Luché en una guerra. Elegí el bando ganador. No tengo por qué esperar o asentarme. Esas son las dos cosas más nocivas que alguien puede hacer.

Hermione se sintió aludida. Miró a Katie mientras ella limpiaba chocolate de sus labios y se maravilló con su determinación para conseguir lo que deseaba. Era valiente. Como una buena Gryffindor. Hermione permitió que su mente desmenuzara los conceptos de esperar y asentarse. Estaba de acuerdo, eran bastante nocivos.

Justo en ese momento, doce escobas salieron disparadas de los vestidores, e inmediatamente distinguió las cabezas rubia y pelirrojas. Los amigos, familia y colegas en las filas vitorearon, golpeando con los pies. Katie se levantó y gritó algo, alguna clase de canto al que los otros aurores del Departamento se unieron. Hermione aplaudió y aclamó, preparándose mentalmente para el partido de _quidditch_.

—Creo que debes ser la única persona en la historia de la comunidad mágica a la que no le gusta el _quidditch_, Hermione Granger. —Katie volteó a mirarla, riendo.

—¡Me gusta mucho el _quidditch_! —gritó Hermione sobre la multitud.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Katie volvió a sentarse y la golpeó juguetonamente en el codo. Hermione le sonrió.

Oliver Wood tomó su escoba y se dirigió al centro del campo.

—Oliver Wood volvió a Inglaterra, gracias a Merlín —dijo Katie, tomando algunas palomitas de su bolsa. Le ofreció a Hermione el contenedor.

—¡Gracias a Merlín por Oliver Wood! —Hermione tomó un puñado de palomitas, y Katie soltó una carcajada, agitando las cejas.

Los jugadores se alinearon en el aire en un círculo alrededor de Oliver, y Hermione divisó a Draco con semblante huraño a un lado de Harry, muy distinto al coqueto que le pidió envolver para regalo unos libros. Su rostro estaba preparado. Hermione frunció el ceño, examinándolo. Oliver daba una charla preliminar al partido, y todo el equipo rio ante algo que dijo, todos excepto Draco. Él estaba ajustándose los guantes. Hermione observó cómo mantenía su escoba estable tan solo con los muslos, mientras sus manos permanecían ocupadas. Hermione tragó con dificultad.

Un movimiento a la derecha captó su atención. Ron la saludaba agitando la mano. Hermione levantó el brazo para devolverle el saludo. Ron sonrió.

Oliver Wood bajó en picada hacia la caja que contenía las pelotas. Cuando las bludgers salieron disparadas y la quaffle fue lanzada, Hermione tuvo una duda.

—Katie, ¿cuándo terminará el juego si no hay snitch para atrapar?

Katie arrojó más palomitas a su boca y contestó.

—Se hace un juego cronometrado en su lugar. Por lo tanto, juegan hasta que el tiempo se termina. —Sus ojos recorrían el campo de juego, captando todos aquellos matices que Hermione jamás llegaría a entender.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo dura el partido? —Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuánto de su día lo pasaría ahí en el campo.

—Usualmente, alrededor de unas seis horas. —Katie tomó su chocolate caliente.

—¡¿Seis horas?! —chilló Hermione.

Katie estaba riendo.

—¡Relájate, Hermione! Sólo dura una hora y media. —Katie continuaba riendo entre dientes cuando Hermione volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Te veías como si un grindylow acabara de robarte tus galeones!

Hermione balbuceó algo y dio un trago a su chocolate. Intentó seguir la quaffle, preguntando algunas veces a Katie dónde había quedado, pero descubrió que era infinitamente más sencillo seguir a Harry y Ginny, e infinitamente más interesante seguir a Draco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto volar. Draco se había retirado del _quidditch_ en sexto año, y Umbridge había vuelto todo tan desagradable en quinto, y el Torneo de los Tres Magos había cancelado los juegos deportivos en cuarto. Hermione no había descubierto lo bueno que se había vuelto. Volaba tan distinto a Harry. Era más preciso.

Hermione vio a Draco enviar la quaffle hacia Ginny al tiempo que una bludger se precipitaba hacia él. Hermione jadeó mientras Draco esquivaba la bola en el último momento, la Bludger rozando su oreja. Katie volteó a mirarla.

Ginny envió una bola curva hacia el aro izquierdo y Ron no la alcanzó por centímetros. La mitad de las gradas vitorearon al tiempo que el Departamento de Aurores anotaba los primeros puntos. Ron y Ginny cruzaron palabras en el aire, mientras Harry reía. Oliver Wood descendió para tomar la quaffle y la lanzó hacia Ron, que parecía no tener intenciones de hacer algo además de discutir con Ginny.

Una vez que la bola estuvo de nuevo en la cancha, Katie dijo:

—Es tan extraño ver a Draco Malfoy de rojo, ¿no crees?

Hermione, por supuesto, ya estaba observándolo, así que ajustó sus ojos para apreciar su apariencia por completo. El Departamento de Aurores eligió el color rojo, ya que la mayoría eran Gryffindors. El Departamento de Transportación Mágica eligió color lavanda, que contrastaba maravillosamente con el cabello de Ron. Pero Draco… se veía bien con todo.

—Eso creo. Aunque, de un tiempo para acá, es más Gryffindor de lo que nunca había sido. —Hermione se rió un poco mientras Harry esquivaba la Bludger y lanzaba la Quaffle hacia Draco.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y él? —preguntó Katie. Hermione quitó los ojos de encima de Draco mientras esquivaba a los buscadores de Transportación Mágica, e hizo contacto visual con Katie. Katie la miraba, por encima de su chocolate, con la inocencia escrita en su frente.

—¿Malfoy y yo?

—Sí. ¿Lo ves mucho?

—Bueno, él y su madre frecuentan la Librería Cornerstone, así que me lo topo con frecuencia. —Hermione jugueteó con la tapa de su termo.

—¿Y qué tal? —Katie aún la miraba.

—Tenso, a veces. —Hermione rió—. Pero, en general, hay cierta sensación de avance. —Hermione levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Draco lanzar la quaffle hacia los aros. Ron llegó en el último segundo para detenerla. Ron sonrió pretenciosamente a Draco y él inmediatamente se volteó para bajar al campo, esperando a que el juego reiniciara.

—¿Escuché que te estás volviendo amiga de Narcissa Malfoy? —Katie abrió la tapa de su termo y añadió más chocolate caliente a su termo con la varita—. ¡Eso debe ser interesante!

—"Desafiante" es una palabra más adecuada —rió Hermione—. Originalmente sólo quería invitarme a tomar el té para agradecerme por hablar en el juicio de su hijo. Aunque en realidad es muy amable.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Nunca he llegado a conocerla. —Katie arrojó algunos malvaviscos a su chocolate y cerró la tapa. Hermione notó que la atención de Katie había abandonado por completo el partido—. ¿Y ustedes tres pasan mucho tiempo juntos? No pude evitar ver las fotografías en Fortescue.

—Oh. —Hermione soltó una risotada—. Eso fue… raro, un evento aislado. Narcissa quería verme en mi receso de Cornerstone, y Malfoy estaba con ella ese día. —Hermione vio al guardián del Departamento de Aurores fallar al detener la quaffle, permitiendo a Transportación Mágica anotar diez puntos. Las gradas vitorearon y abuchearon. Todos excepto Katie Bell—. Fue… completamente accidental.

—O completamente intencional. —Katie alzó una ceja hacia Hermione.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder cuando un grupo a su derecha jadeó. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Ron atrapar la quaffle en su recorrido hacia el aro derecho, agachándose en el último momento cuando una Bludger dirigida hacia él se estrelló contra el aro. La madera se hizo añicos y se dispersó en todas direcciones, dejando vacío el poste tras él. Oliver hizo sonar su silbato y pidió un receso para que pudieran reparar el aro.

El reloj paró y Oliver congeló las bludgers en el aire. Ginny y algunos jugadores permanecieron en el aire, pero otros descendieron al campo para tomar agua.

—No recuerdo haber visto nunca un partido en pausa. Es decir, además de aquel del ataque de dementores, o el de las bludgers encantadas —dijo Hermione.

—Yo diría que cualquier partido en el que Harry Potter esté involucrado es siempre una excepción a la regla. —Katie rió—. No, por lo regular no se detienen, pero los campos de _quidditch_ profesionales tienen aros reforzados, no de madera. Así que esto no sucede a menudo.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Draco y Ron habían descendido al campo y desmontado. Harry también estaba descendiendo. Desde esa distancia, parecía que Draco y Ron estaban hablando, lo que era… diferente. Entonces vio a Ron apuntar con la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione se congeló.

—Interesante —Katie dijo a su lado.

Harry estaba desmontando su escoba a unos pasos de distancia. Ginny volaba en círculos encima de ellos, observándolos, para después voltearse hacia las gradas a mirarla. Ron dio un paso para acercarse a Draco. Draco permaneció muy quieto, esperando. Entonces Ron lo empujó. Y después todo fue caos.

Harry recorrió los veinte pasos que lo separaban de ellos mientras Ginny bajaba. La gente en las gradas murmuraba. Draco recobró el equilibrio y le dijo algo a Ron. Ron respondió golpeándolo en la cara.

—¡Ey! ¡Ron! —Hermione se puso de pie. Descendió las gradas corriendo, saltando encima de los curiosos que comenzaron a animar la pelea. Podía escuchar a Katie pisándole los talones y el chasquido de la cámara a su derecha. Hermione alcanzó el muro al borde del campo justo cuando Draco arremetió contra Ron, enviándolo al piso.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Hermione. Ginny chocó contra el piso corriendo mientras Harry jalaba a Draco lejos de Ron. Hermione nunca había visto a Draco en una pelea real. Por lo regular Crabbe y Goyle se hacían cargo de esas situaciones y Draco escapaba para lloriquear sobre sus heridas. Jamás lo había visto golpear a alguien en la cara como estaba ahora viéndolo golpear a Ron.

Hermione comenzó a moverse hacia la entrada del campo, pero Katie la tomó por el brazo.

—Ya los tienen, Hermione. ¡Tan solo siéntate y disfruta el viaje! —el rostro de Katie resplandecía.

—¿Qué? —Hermione estaba sin aliento, mirando entre Katie y los chicos. Un destello brilló a su derecha y se giró para ver a Bozo ¡tomando una fotografía de _ella_! Miró de nuevo hacia el campo. Harry había jalado a Draco hacia atrás, tomándolo de los brazos, pero Ginny aún no alcanzaba a Ron, así que éste arremetió contra los otros dos. Ron le dio a Draco un puñetazo sorpresivo en el estómago mientras Harry mantenía sujetos sus brazos. Harry miró ofendido a Ron mientras Draco se derrumbaba en el piso, jadeando en busca de aire.

—¡Ron! ¡Detente! —Hermione intentó correr hacia el campo otra vez, y Katie la detuvo de nuevo.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué razón esos dos se pusieron de tan mal humor, Hermione? —Katie sonreía hacia el campo.

—Oh, ¡sé _exactamente_ qué está pasando aquí y es algo completamente infantil! —Hermione puso mala cara.

Ginny se paró frente a Ron, presionándole el pecho. Harry ayudó a Draco a levantarse, protegiéndolo de Ron. Mientras los chicos eran separados uno del otro, Ron gritó desde la distancia.

—¡Mantén tus malditas manos lejos de ella!

El calor ascendió por la espalda de Hermione. Ginny miró hacia ella, y Katie apretó su brazo, riendo. Ron finalmente miró en dirección a las gradas y la encontró en la entrada del campo. Los ojos de Ron ardieron al encontrarse con los suyos, al tiempo que Hermione abría la boca. Ron se giró y se encaminó hacia las gradas opuestas. Oliver Wood, quien se había perdido todo por estar en el aire arreglando el aro, presintió que alguien debía ir con Ron y lo siguió.

Hermione volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a Harry llevando a Draco hacia los vestidores. Miró a Ginny, que estaba de pie en el centro del campo con las manos en las caderas, respirando pesadamente. Hicieron contacto visual y los labios de Ginny esbozaron una enorme sonrisa. Katie volvió a carcajearse.

—Yo… yo aún no tengo idea del por qué todo el mundo piensa que esto es gracioso. Fue totalmente barbárico. —Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Katie.

—Bueno, Hermione —dijo Katie—, Oliver Wood podrá ser el árbitro del partido de hoy, pero parece que serás tú quien decida quién ganó. —Katie sonrió alegremente.

Hermione pestañeó. Miró hacia el otro lado del campo, donde estaba Ron, con las manos de Oliver sobre los hombros, y después hacia los vestidores, donde Harry y Draco habían desaparecido y hacia donde el resto del equipo del Departamento de Aurores los siguió.

Hermione volteó hacia Katie, quien estaba agitando las cejas mientras la miraba, y frunció el ceño.

—Tú me dirás. Esperar o Asentarse. —Le dio la espalda a Katie y se dirigió hacia las gradas a reunir sus pertenencias.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El juego se pospuso. Skeeter intentó entrevistarla mientras daba zancadas en dirección a los vestidores, pero Hermione descubrió que el silencio era el mejor remedio contra Rita Skeeter.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¿Cuál de estos dos apuestos caballeros tiene su corazón? ¿Le ha contado a Ron Weasley su romance con Draco Malfoy? ¿Aún está esperando que acepte su propuesta? ¿Piensa que alguno de estos dos hombres en verdad ganó la pelea?

—Pienso que ambos son unos imbéciles —murmuró Hermione mientras sobrepasó a Skeeter y sus ridículos tacones, los que se hundían en el pasto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione la ignoró y continuó caminando. Se aproximó a la puerta de los vestidores justo cuando Draco y Harry salían. Los ojos de Draco estaban hinchados y tenía un corte a lo largo de su ceja. También se estaba formando un moretón en su mandíbula. Harry la vio marchando en su dirección y rápidamente se hizo a un lado. Hombre listo.

—¿Estás bien? —Hermione se detuvo frente a Draco. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la ducha.

Draco la miró y apretó la mandíbula.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien. —Hermione lo empujó por los hombros—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Draco trastabilló debido a la sorpresa y chocó de espalda contra la puerta del vestidor.

—¿A mí?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué le estás dando a Skeeter más municiones? —Hermione volvió a empujarlo—. ¡Sabes que la fotografía de su _altercado _aparecerá en todos los periódicos de mañana!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la pelea tiene que ver contigo, Granger? —le siseó, apartándose de la puerta. Hermione se mantuvo firme.

—¡_Por supuesto _que tiene que ver conmigo, porque ustedes nunca pueden dejar las cosas tranquilas!

—Para tu información, he ansiado golpearlo desde el día en que lo conocí.

—Sí, y estoy segura de que lo que fuera que dijiste para hacerlo golpearte primero no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. ¡Has estado hostigándolo todo el fin de semana!

—¿Hostigándolo? Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir…

—Oh, Malfoy, por favor. ¿_Las mentas_? —dijo Hermione. Draco reprimió una sonrisa y se mordió la lengua entre los dientes.

—Esas _son_ mis mentas favoritas, Granger. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —canturreó él.

—Y sabías que Ron estaría conmigo cuando llegó tu _regalo_…

—Y, por cierto, _de nada_ por eso —sonrió de lado—. ¿O aún no has podido descifrarlo?

Hermione jadeó.

—¿Qué no he podido descifrarlo? ¡_Por supuesto_ que lo hice! Incluso alguien tan bobalicona como tu _chica del martes_ podría haberlo deducido.

—Oh, tenía curiosidad, en vista de que no recibí ninguna tarjeta de agradecimiento…

—Pues _gracias_, Malfoy, por llegar a _salvarme_ de mi ignorancia…

—De nuevo es Malfoy, ¿verdad? Pensé que estábamos llegando a alguna parte, Granger.

—Sí, cuando te comportas como un absoluto _imbécil_, es Malfoy.

—¿Y cuándo es Draco?

—¡Cuando eres un absoluto _cabrón_! —Hermione lo empujó nuevamente por los hombros—. No te _atrevas_ a convertirme en una mezquina de nuevo. —Lo apuntó con un dedo en el rostro.

—Yo no te he convertido en nada, Granger. Fue él.

—Si quieres golpearlo, golpéalo. No me uses a mí para hacer que te golpee primero —siseó Hermione.

Justo en ese momento, una luz destelló a su izquierda. Hermione se giró para encontrar la cámara, a Skeeter, y a Harry, Ginny y algunos otros miembros de los dos equipos mirándolos.

—Lamento que su juego se arruinara —dijo Hermione. Se marchó justo cuando Ron y Oliver Wood se dirigían al otro vestidor.

—Hermione... —la voz de Ron.

—¡No empieces, Ronald Weasley! —le gruñó y continuó su camino fuera del campo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El resto del día estuvo arruinado. Hermione se despidió de una sonriente Katie Bell y fue directamente a la biblioteca para continuar redactando su nueva propuesta. Su objetivo era dejarla en el escritorio de Mathilda por la mañana y exigir una reunión al día siguiente. Le escribió una nota a Kingsley preguntándole si podían reunirse mañana por la tarde. Su determinación la distrajo del abrumador deseo de golpear a alguien.

Llegó a casa justo antes de la cena y encontró a Harry y Ron todavía en su sala de estar. Ambos dejaron de hablar en cuanto entró y la miraron. Ginny asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

—¿Quieres cenar, Hermione?

—No gracias. —Su estómago gruñó. Se giró hacia Ron—. ¿No tenías que irte esta noche?

—Sí. —Ron se levantó y apartó los ojos de la alfombra—. Quería despedirme antes de irme.

—Adiós. —Hermione se giró y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Arrojó su bolso sobre la cama y encendió las luces con su varita. Escuchó el crujido de la puerta y se giró para fruncir el ceño a un Ron Weasley de apariencia empequeñecida apoyado contra el marco de su puerta.

—Lo siento. —Ron hizo una mueca.

—¿Por? —Hermione colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—... por lo que sea que estés enojada conmigo.

Hermione alzó las manos y gruñó.

—¡No es suficiente, Ron!

—Mira, ¡no sé qué decir! —Ron entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta lo suficientemente entreabierta para que inevitablemente Harry y Ginny escucharan a escondidas—. Debiste haber escuchado lo que dijo sobre ti, Hermione. ¡También lo habrías golpeado!

Hermione sintió que un sonrojo subía por su cuello.

—¡Entonces _déjame_ golpearlo!

—Estaba defendiéndote...

—No, estabas reclamando una pertenencia —dijo Hermione. Ron la miró—. No sé qué crees que pasa entre él y yo...

—Vi los periódicos —dijo Ron—. Los vi juntos en las fotografías.

—¡Oh, maravilloso! —se jactó Hermione—. Sabes, Skeeter publicó que _Harry _y yo salíamos cuando teníamos catorce años, ¡y eso era igual de cierto!

Ron miró el piso. Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

—Ron, quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página —dijo en voz baja—. Tú y yo no estamos saliendo. —Ron la miró—. Es imposible hacerlo en este momento, y... y de todos modos, no creo que sea lo que ambos queremos. —Ron abrió la boca, y antes de que dijera algo de lo que ambos pudieran arrepentirse respecto a sus sentimientos, Hermione dijo—: Y voy a comenzar a salir con otras personas. —Ron cerró la boca—. No puedes venir a golpear en la cara a la gente cada vez que me veas fotografiada con ellos en el periódico.

Ron asintió y miró su rostro, examinándola.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada entre Draco Malfoy y tú?"

Hermione miró los ojos azules de Ron y pensó en un anillo de Slytherin pasándole una bebida, ojos grises brillando al verla, calentándola, una voz plateada susurrando _¿Crees que por eso te llaman la Chica Dorada?_, el fantasma de una mano guiándola a través de la calle, la presión de su cadera contra el mostrador de Cornerstone mientras aquel cuerpo invadía su espacio... y el calor de aquel aliento contra su rostro mientras le siseaba el número 35,000.

Aquellos momentos que sólo fueron momentos y no lo suficiente como para esperar algo más, no lo suficiente como para pretender soñar con eso.

Hermione parpadeó y no mintió.

—No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo.

Después de eso, Ron se fue. La abrazó y sonrió con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta. Hermione se quedó allí, escuchándolo hacer planes con Ginny para Navidad, y realmente sintió, por primera vez en casi diez años, que ella y Ron Weasley no se casarían ni tendrían hijos algún día. Sintió una pérdida, pero no tan aguda como la que la acosaba ahora que había sopesado su "relación" con Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez debería contactar a Rita Skeeter. Estaría devastada al escuchar que no había elegido a ninguno de los caballeros para ser su galán. Hermione se rió de sí misma al tiempo que llamaron a la puerta.

Harry se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Ya se fue.

Hermione asintió y se giró para doblar algunas prendas. Harry era el único al que conocía que elegiría hacer ciertas tareas domésticas al estilo muggle, al igual que ella.

—Sabes —continuó Harry—, no lo entendí durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione lo miró, levantando las cejas interrogativamente, y eligiendo una prenda para doblar.

—Pensaba... bueno, pensaba que era muy extraño... y no muy propio de ti.

—Harry, ¿de qué estás...?

—Pero hoy los vi juntos. Y creo que ahora lo entiendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Nos viste…?

—A ti y a Malfoy.

Sus manos dejaron de doblar los jeans en los que estaba trabajando.

—¿Nos viste? ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry miró sus zapatos. Usaba tenis, notó Hermione, y su corazón se entibió ante esa normalidad.

—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. Ambos leen mucho, ambos son apasionados. Y cuando pelean... No es como cuando peleas con Ron. Y creo que ahora lo entiendo.

Harry levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió fugazmente.

—No hay nada que entender —dijo ella en voz baja—. Malfoy y yo no tenemos una relación.

Harry parpadeó y volvió a mirar sus zapatos.

—Está bien.

Hermione se volteó y continuó doblando sus jeans. Escuchó a Harry cerrar la puerta.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La fecha en el periódico decía 1º de noviembre de 1999. Hoy era el día en que Draco anunciaría su firma de consultoría, impresionando a todo el mundo mágico con lo lejos que había llegado y lo ambicioso que era. En cambio, estaba golpeando a Ron Weasley en la cara.

_¡LA LUCHA POR EL CORAZÓN DE HERMIONE GRANGER!_

_por Rita Skeeter_

Hermione frunció el ceño. Le dolía la cabeza. El artículo presentaba algunas fotografías maravillosas de la pelea, pero algunas otras de Hermione de pie en el borde del campo con Katie, de Hermione empujando a Draco, de Hermione saliendo del campo.

Lo que más enfureció a Hermione sobre el artículo fue su precisión. No había nada por lo que pelear con Skeeter. Los dos chicos comenzaron una pelea en el campo de Quidditch y tuvo algo que ver con ella. Skeeter no exageró nada.

Hermione arrojó el periódico a la basura. Tomó la red flú hacia su trabajo e ignoró las miradas y las conversaciones que se detenían mientras pasaba. Llegó a su escritorio y encontró siete vociferadores esperándola. Frunció el ceño y los envió a la sala de conferencias, donde lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Después de treinta minutos de soportar al Club de Fans de Ron Weasley, la Sociedad para la Preservación del Linaje de Draco Malfoy, y a algunos entusiastas del _quidditch_ que realmente estaban ansiosos por ver el final del partido de ayer, Hermione por fin pudo entregar su propuesta a Mathilda. Regresó a su escritorio para encontrar una nota de Narcissa, solicitando que se reunieran en un lugar privado para almorzar esa tarde y, sorprendentemente, sugiriendo una pequeña tienda en el Londres muggle.

Hermione estaba aún más sorprendida de que Narcissa aún quisiera reunirse con ella. Si Hermione estaba teniendo un día difícil, Draco y Narcissa también debían estar rebasados.

Hermione llegó a la cafetería y encontró a Narcissa escondida en una esquina al lado de una estantería. Estaba vestida tan "muggle" como podía esperarse de Narcissa Malfoy, pero aún parecía el epítome de la gracia y la moda.

—Oh, Hermione, cariño. —Narcissa se levantó y la abrazó—. Qué día debes estar teniendo, estoy segura.

—Sí, —dijo Hermione, apartándose—. Ha sido difícil. ¿Pero cómo estás tú? ¿No se suponía que Draco anunciaría hoy su firma de consultoría?

Narcissa apretó los labios.

—Sí. Sí, iba a hacerlo. Y ahora debe posponerlo una semana por lo menos. —Narcissa agitó la servilleta sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento mucho, Narcissa.

—Oh, no es tu culpa. _Tú _no te metiste en un duelo de "quién jode más" frente a la cámara. —Narcissa presionó una mano contra su sien y los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron ante el vocabulario—. Lo siento. Estoy bajo mucho estrés.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Y por favor dime si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a... "controlar el daño". Aunque sospecho que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme al margen.

Los ojos de Narcissa destellaron y llegó el mesero. Narcissa ordenó un té para ella y café para Hermione, pero cuando el mesero le preguntó si lo deseaba en prensa francesa, americano, descafeinado, expreso, macchiato, observó las cejas de Narcissa levantarse en confusión. Hermione intervino y dijo que un café regular con un poco de leche sería perfecto.

Narcissa volteo a verla y dijo:

—En fin, antes de que comenzaran las desventuras de este fin de semana, pretendía invitarte a almorzar con un propósito específico, Hermione.

—¿Oh? —Hermione bajó el menú para prestarle a Narcissa toda su atención. Narcissa la miró a los ojos.

—Hermione —comenzó—, ¿sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que hayas decidido hablar en el juicio de Draco?

Hermione parpadeó.

—Oh... sí, por supuesto. Era la forma correcta de actuar.

—Realmente le has dado una segunda oportunidad. Este negocio, si es que alguna vez logra arrancar —murmuró Narcissa, rodando los ojos antes de continuar—, será realmente una oportunidad para que Draco demuestre quién es. Para desligarlo de la guerra y de la reputación de Lucius. No hay forma en que pueda agradecerte lo suficiente esa oportunidad.

Hermione estaba agradecida de que el mesero llegara con sus bebidas y tomara la orden. Nunca había escuchado a Narcissa hablar sobre Lucius y no sabía para nada cómo responder a eso. Tenía una vaga memoria de Narcissa usando su apellido de soltera cuando reservaba libros en Cornerstone. El camarero se alejó y Hermione se aferró a su taza de café.

—Yo... sí, también me alegra que Draco tenga esta oportunidad. Tiene ojo agudo para encontrar oportunidades de negocio.

Narcissa tomó un sorbo de té y la miró por encima de su taza antes de bajarla.

—También le dije a Lucius lo fundamental que has sido en la nueva vida de Draco. Tu amistad y la del señor Potter han sido de lo más influyentes.

Hermione parpadeó. Narcissa continuó.

—A Lucius también le gustaría tener la oportunidad de agradecerte por hablar en el juicio de Draco. —Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron y Hermione se puso rígida—. También le dije que ahora eres una muy querida amiga mía, y que debía... comportarse apropiadamente para llegar a conocerte mejor.

Narcissa agregó un toque más de azúcar a su té. Lo agitó con la cuchara y observó el rostro de Hermione.

—Lucius estaría honrado de que lo visitaras en Azkaban el sábado que viene.


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Éste no solo es un gran capítulo, sino uno clave. Les recomiendo ponerse cómodos, tener alguna bebida agradable a mano, y separar el tiempo pertinente para leer de corrido. #Quemocion_

_Nota Autora: Creo que... *éste* es el capítulo perfecto para anunciar que planeo escribir una pieza complementaria a "The Right Thing To Do" desde la perspectiva de Draco. Muchos de ustedes lo han pedido, y aunque sé que se revelará más y más en TRTTD a medida que continúe, creo que será muy divertido ver más. No lo comenzaré hasta que termine TRTTD, y no irá capítulo por capítulo con el original, sino que proporcionará más información y diversión. :)_

_Gracias nuevamente a todos los que han dejado comentarios hasta ahora, y a aquellos que los leyeron y los pensaron en sus mentes. :)_

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 17

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Por lo que Hermione entendía sobre los privilegios de visita en Azkaban, a aquellos recluidos en las zonas de mediana seguridad se les permitía una sola visita por mes. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Narcissa sobre eso, ella lo minimizó, diciendo que el próximo mes se les permitiría la visita de diciembre y una opción para ver a Lucius el día de Navidad, por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupada.

Hermione lo estaba. Estaba muy preocupada.

Con los ojos azules de Narcissa examinándola por encima de su taza de té, no había opción para responder que no.

El martes, recibió un memorándum de Robards de la Oficina de Aurores solicitando su ayuda con otro caso. Tuvo que posponer su reunión de seguimiento con Mathilda hasta el día siguiente, pero Mathilda se acercó a su escritorio para comentarle que el Ministro se reuniría con ellas al día siguiente. Mathilda le guiñó un ojo y Hermione odió que Draco tuviera razón. Reunirse con Kingsley el lunes por la tarde le había asegurado el proyecto.

Entró en la sala de conferencias del piso superior y encontró a Draco, como era de esperarse, examinando mapas, gráficas y toda clase de diagramas. Draco le entregó un café mientras Hermione se acomodaba, explicándole el caso y en qué estarían trabajando. No había indicios de que el artículo de Skeeter lo hubiera perturbado el día anterior. Y no había indicios de que tuviera algún tipo de opinión respecto a la próxima visita que le haría a su padre.

Hermione ansiaba preguntar, o recibir consejo, o averiguar qué quería Lucius. Quería preguntarle "Draco, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de sobrevivir a una conversación con Lucius Malfoy?"

Pero tal vez Draco no sabía sobre la reunión. Y eso la confundía más.

—¿Cuándo harás el anuncio? —preguntó Hermione, después de una hora de silencio.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron hacia ella y respondió:

—el próximo lunes. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y continuó leyendo la gráfica en la que trabajaba.

Hermione asintió. Tendría que asegurarse de que nada interesante sucediera durante el fin de semana, para no arruinarle nuevamente el anuncio. Supuso que eso significaba que ambas partes debían salir ilesas ese sábado.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

¿Qué debía vestir alguien para conocer a Lucius Malfoy?

Estaba segura de que Ginny tendría algunas ideas... Si tan solo hubiera decidido decirle a Ginny lo que haría hoy. Ginny se había estado preparando toda la semana para un juego fuera de la ciudad con las Holyhead Harpies. Había sido ascendida al equipo principal durante el invierno, y Hermione pudo ver el estrés y alegría en ella durante el limitado tiempo que habían pasado juntas, por lo que no se molestó en contarle. De todos modos, no era gran cosa. Lucius Malfoy quería agradecerle, en persona, por testificar en el juicio de su hijo.

Hermione consideró dejar una nota, mencionando la ubicación de su testamento y la llave de su bóveda en Gringotts.

Continuó intentando trenzar su cabello, mientras fruncía el ceño al artículo matutino con fotografías de Skeeter. Draco y Katya habían vuelto a salir la noche anterior. Cenaron en una cafetería y continuaron con algunas copas en algún bar elegante. Había dos fotos, una de ambos hablando durante la cena, Draco riéndose de algo que dijo Katya, y otra de ambos junto al punto de Aparición fuera del bar. Draco la tenía presionada contra una pared de ladrillos, la mano de él sobre la cadera de Katya y sus dedos en el cabello de Draco. Un beso muy diferente al de la fotografía de hacía dos semanas. Skeeter mencionó que no se aparecieron juntos en casa. Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños milagros.

Hermione decidió que si lograba sobrevivir a la reunión de hoy, probablemente podría sobrevivir a algunas otras citas en la agenda de Draco y se prometió a sí misma que por lo menos ella saldría de nuevo con el adorable Rolf Scamander. Su noche ciertamente no terminaría como la de Draco pero, al menos, estaría conociendo chicos nuevos y entrenaría para tener citas.

Hermione se miró al espejo. Tan presentable como le era posible, escribió una nota rápida a Morty, diciendo que tenía una cita esta mañana a las 9:00 a.m. pero esperaba llegar a tiempo para abrir.

Narcissa sugirió que Hermione llegara un poco antes para que pudiera usar la Red Flu desde la Mansión Malfoy, que ya estaba conectada con las chimeneas de Azkaban. La red Flu se abriría precisamente a las 8:45 a.m. y permanecería abierta durante exactamente tres minutos. A principios de la semana, a Harry se le escapó decirle que tendrían una práctica de _quidditch_ el sábado por la mañana, incluso sin Ginny, por lo que Hermione estaba segura de que Draco no estaría en la Mansión.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Tomó su bolso y lanzó el polvo de flu a la chimenea.

—Mansión Malfoy.

Mippy la estaba esperando. La elfina sonrió tan ampliamente que Hermione casi rió ante la forma en que su expresión le contorsionaba el rostro.

—Señorita. Hermione Granger —Mippy la saludó y se inclinó para hacer una reverencia—. Mippy la lleva ahora a la biblioteca.

Hermione sonrió a pesar del encogimiento de estómago y siguió a la pequeña elfina, que usaba solamente un vestido y calcetines esponjosos. Pasaron los bustos grises del patriarcado Malfoy, y Hermione evitó los grises ojos de piedra de Lucius cuando Mippy abrió las puertas de la biblioteca.

—Hermione, cariño, —Narcissa se puso de pie—, te ves adorable.

—Oh, gracias. —Hermione se sonrojó. Supuso que había pasado suficiente tiempo trabajando en su apariencia como para garantizar ese cumplido—. Buenos días, Narcissa.

Narcissa le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y le ofreció café. Hermione lo aceptó, y después se preguntó si la cafeína sería aconsejable dado el estado actual de sus nervios.

Al tiempo que Mippy aparecía la taza de café con platito y luego desaparecía, Hermione dijo:

—Oh, Narcissa. Olvidé por completo que tenía la intención de regresarte los libros que tomé prestados. —Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. Qué tonta.

—Oh, está bien, cariño. —Narcissa agitó la mano—. ¡Tendrás que volver pronto y cambiarlos por unos nuevos!

Narcissa sonrió y bebió un sorbo de té. Parecía pensar que Hermione saldría de la reunión ilesa, y eso calmó un poco el estómago de Hermione. Era eso, o Narcissa haría que Mippy recuperara los libros de su departamento después de que su cuerpo fuera enterrado.

Hermione decidió tomarse con calma la cafeína.

Se giró para dejar su taza de café y se detuvo cuando divisó una ornamentada caja dorada en la mesa lateral. Su tapa estaba abierta y el anillo de diamantes más exhuberante que había visto descansaba sobre los pliegues de la tela.

—¿Es tu anillo, Narcissa?

—En su momento lo fue. —Narcissa apareció detrás del hombro de Hermione, mirando el anillo—. Me disculpo por dejarlo aquí, necesito llevarlo a que lo alteren.

—Es impresionante —dijo Hermione, observando cómo los ángulos del diamante brillaban mágicamente. No sabía mucho sobre diamantes o sus cortes, pero este anillo era imponente.

—Gracias —la voz de Narcissa flotó sobre su hombro—. Ha estado en la familia Malfoy por generaciones, heredado a cada nueva prometida. —La palabra resonó en los oídos de Hermione mientras Narcissa continuaba hablando. El anillo resplandecía. Se preguntó cuántos diamantes tendría engarzados. —Recuerdo el día que Lucius me lo entregó. Estaba tan enojada con él por alguna tontería que dijo, y yo estaba... ¡No, cariño! ¡No lo toques!

Hermione saltó. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar quién intentaba tocar el anillo y encontró sus propios dedos a centímetros de distancia. Narcissa se levantó de un salto y la tomó del brazo.

—Yo… yo... no entiendo qué acaba de pasar —balbuceó Hermione—. Lo siento mucho, Narcissa. —Su rostro ardía y no podía mirar a Narcissa a los ojos.

—No, no —dijo Narcissa, con la mano sobre su corazón—. Es culpa mía, querida. —Presionó el dorso de sus dedos contra sus labios—. Debería haberlo sabido... —Narcissa se inclinó sobre ella y la tomo por los hombros—. No es tu culpa, Hermione. Hay... encantamientos en el anillo, para protegerlo de los...

—Nacidos muggle —terminó Hermione por ella.

—De todo aquel que no sea Sangre Pura. —Narcissa respiró profundamente—. Tiene algo de magia oscura para atraer a aquellos que podrían ser maldecidos al tocarlo. —Narcissa frunció el ceño hacia el anillo, y Hermione miró un punto sobre el hombro de la mujer, el calor la recorrió por la vergüenza. —Esa es la razón por la que lo llevaré a alterar hoy… para que un rompe-maldiciones le eche un vistazo.

—De nuevo, estoy muy apenada, Narcissa.

—Oh, tonterías. —Narcissa acarició los brazos de Hermione de arriba abajo, consolándola de tal manera que Hermione extrañó a su madre—. No debí dejarlo aquí. ¡Mippy!

Mippy apareció.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Mippy, por favor lleva el anillo Malfoy a mi estudio.

Mippy chasqueó los dedos y la hermosa caja flotó hacia sus manos, levitando sobre ellas, y Hermione se preguntó si los Malfoy también habían maldecido el anillo contra algún posible elfo ladrón.

—El anillo es muy bonito, ¿verdad? —dijo Mippy, y Hermione tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la elfina le hablaba a ella. Los ojos de Mippy estaban muy abiertos mientras la miraba.

—Oh, sí, absolutamente. —Hermione le sonrió.

—Ahora pertenece al amo Draco. Y pronto lo entregará a alguien muy especial.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Si la elfina sabía que Draco pronto le propondría matrimonio a alguien... La imagen de Draco riéndose con la chica búlgara, presionándola contra el costado de la barda y su mano apretando su cadera. Hermione recordó que Katya Viktor era mestiza. Y un anillo de compromiso destinado a ser usado por una sangre pura necesitaría ser llevado con un rompe-maldiciones...

—Será una chica muy afortunada. —La voz de Hermione se quebró con cada palabra.

—¿Estás lista, querida? —La voz de Narcissa atravesó la biblioteca. Hermione consultó su reloj y vio que eran las 8:43 a.m. Respiró profundamente. Narcissa continuó—: Tenemos la chimenea de la biblioteca unida a la Red Flu de Azkaban, así que puedes llegar desde aquí.

Hermione balbuceó una respuesta y Narcissa sacó el polvo flu. Hermione se colocó el bolso en el hombro y se unió a Narcissa frente a la chimenea.

—¿Hay... hay algo que deba saber? O...

—Te recibirá un auror, te registrará y guiará a través de los procedimientos. Después, te reunirás con Lucius en una habitación privada.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Muy bien. ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga al señor Malfoy? ¿O hay algo para lo que debería estar preparada? —Hermione se sentía tonta, pidiendo a Narcissa consejos sobre cómo hablar con su esposo.

Narcissa sonrió, entendiendo.

—Sólo quiere hablar contigo para agradecerte que ayudes a rehabilitar la vida de Draco. Y para conocerte oficialmente.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, pues estuvo a punto de decirle que ya se conocían. La había ignorado en Flourish y Blotts y le había lanzado maldiciones en el Departamento de Misterios, pero ya se conocían.

Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos flu, los arrojó a la chimenea, entró y dijo:

—Centro de visitas de Azkaban.

La imagen de Narcissa sonriéndole mientras sostenía la bolsa de polvos giró lejos de ella y aterrizó en una habitación de piedra. Tres sillas se alineaban contra la pared del fondo, y las puertas de metal a su izquierda separaban la habitación de un pasillo oscuro. El lugar aún estaba frío, incluso sin dementores.

Un auror se acercó a las puertas desde el otro lado y comenzó a desbloquearlas con una serie de hechizos complicados. Le sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y preguntó:

—¿Hermione Granger?

—Sí, hola.

—Es excelente conocerla en persona al fin, señorita Granger. —Le estrechó la mano—. Venga conmigo.

El auror la condujo a una pequeña habitación con armarios. Le indicó que se quitara todas las joyas y objetos metálicos, y que colocara su bolso y varita en uno de los armarios. Realizó un hechizo para revelar objetos ocultos, como armas o varitas secundarias y, luego, la hizo firmar un acuerdo respecto al uso de la magia sin varita.

Posteriormente la dejó con otro guardia, que abrió otra serie de puertas, cerrando cada una detrás de él. El eco de sus pasos sobre las piedras sacudió sus nervios y Hermione comenzó a mirar hacia atrás cada seis pasos, intentando anticiparse si alguien los seguía.

Llegaron a una puerta de piedra de aspecto normal y el guardia le dijo que sólo necesitaba tocar para indicar que la reunión había concluido y la dejarían salir de inmediato.

El guardia abrió la puerta de piedra y Hermione encontró a Lucius Malfoy, con el pelo recogido, usando la túnica gris de Azkaban, de brazos cruzados y sentado en una mesa para dos personas. Había un trozo de papel sobre la mesa frente a él.

Lucius la miró y su boca sonrió, aunque sus ojos no.

—Señorita Granger.

El guardia le asintió y cerró la puerta.

—Señor Malfoy.

Lucius apuntó con un gesto hacia la silla vacía frente a él. Hermione sintió la ausencia de su varita donde generalmente se presionaba contra su cadera.

Sacó la silla de metal y el roce contra el piso de piedra le pareció obsceno. Se sentó, apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y levantó la vista para encontrarlo observándola. Hermione parpadeó, pero Lucius no habló.

—Fue muy amable de su parte querer reunirse conmigo, señor Malfoy. Debo confesar que aún me sorprende que no utilizara el fin de semana de este mes para reunirse con su familia.

—Bueno —dijo, y su voz le era muy familiar, a pesar de apenas haber cruzado palabra con él en el pasado—. Narcissa me convenció de que era muy importante conocerla, señorita Granger. Usted se ha vuelto muy importante para ella.

Las palabras eran sinceras, pero su intención no. Una vez más, Hermione temió no sobrevivir a esa reunión.

—Ella también se ha vuelto muy importante para mí.

—Y ha estado también en contacto con Draco, por lo que escuché. —Su voz ascendió. Era un efecto tan opuesto al arrastrar de palabras de su hijo. Lo hizo sonar más interesado de lo que realmente estaba.

—Sí —contestó, insegura de hacia dónde se dirigían con esa conversación—. Ahora ambos trabajamos juntos en el Ministerio.

—Eso es maravilloso. —A Hermione le quedó claro que no lo era—. No puedo estar más agradecido con usted por testificar en su juicio, señorita Granger.

—Por supuesto, señor. Era la forma correcta de actuar. —Era su respuesta más segura. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre el pequeño trozo de papel que descansaba entre los dedos de Lucius.

—Narcissa quería que le agradeciera por hacerlo, y quería que la conociera mejor —dijo. Se sentó erguido e inmóvil, observándola. —Pero esas no son las razones por las que la he invitado el día de hoy.

Hermione parpadeó y tragó saliva.

—¿Ah no?

Lucius empujó en su dirección el trozo doblado de papel. Hermione lo recogió de la mesa y, tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Lucius, lo abrió.

_Agraciada_

_Modales exquisitos_

_Experta anfitriona_

_Ingeniosa_

_Encantadora_

_Líder social_

_Hermosa_

_Bien vestida_

_Sensata_

_Educada financieramente_

_Obediente_

_Entrenada en decoración_

_Experta en baile_

_Inteligente_

_Temperamento sereno_

_Sangre pura_

Hermione leyó la lista dos veces, sus ojos tropezando entre los garabatos uniformes. Volvió a doblar la página y alzó la vista para mirar al hombre con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Una lista. —Lucius se inclinó hacia el frente en su silla—. Con las cualidades de una esposa Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, esperando que él volviera a hablar. Cuando no lo hizo, ella probó:

—¿Le gustaría que les hiciera llegar esto a su esposa e hijo?

—No. Quédesela, señorita Granger. —Los ojos de Lucius nunca se apartaron de ella.

—¿Está usted... _asignándome_ la tarea de encontrarle a Draco una esposa adecuada?

Lucius levantó una ceja, tal como hacía su hijo. Se levantó de la mesa y Hermione mantuvo la vista sobre él, intentando regular su respiración.

—No estoy dispuesto a ceder en ningún elemento de la lista, señorita Granger. —Él rodeó la silla y colocó las manos sobre el respaldo—. Exceptuando el último.

_Sangre Pura._

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

—Recibo el periódico aquí en Azkaban, señorita Granger. Sé que ustedes dos están involucrados románticamente.

El aliento de Hermione salió de su boca en una exhalación que se convirtió en carcajada.

—Sólo sabe lo que Rita Skeeter le ha contado.

—Puedo ver las fotos, señorita Granger. Esas no necesitan que Skeeter las... interprete artísticamente. —Hermione apretó la mandíbula para abstenerse de hablar—. Y, además, incluso si no tuviera las fotos como prueba, tengo la palabra de mi esposa. Ella me ha contado que a usted la aprecia mucho más que como una amiga; como una hija. —Los ojos de Lucius brillaron al mirarla.

Oh Narcissa, qué has hecho.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy. —Hermione bajó la vista hacia la mesa para recuperar la compostura antes de mirarlo nuevamente—. Pero está usted mal informado. No hay nada romántico entre su hijo y yo. Sólo somos... —Hermione se detuvo.

—"¿Sólo somos amigos?" —Lucius sonrió de lado.

—Apenas y lo somos.

Lucius alzó una ceja.

—Sí, Draco también ha intentado que pierda el rastro, saliendo con esa mestiza búlgara cada vez que _ustedes_ dos aparecen juntos en el periódico —dijo. Hermione parpadeó y lo observó rascarse la mandíbula. Decidió abstenerse de contestar—. Llegará a aprender, señorita Granger, una vez que seamos... —Lucius tomó aliento—, familia... Que no disfruto de los juegos. —Él comenzó a pasear despacio alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al respaldo de la silla en que ella estaba sentada. Hermione lo reconoció como una técnica de intimidación. Se quedó quieta—. Sé que esta relación ha estado desarrollándose durante años.

La voz de Lucius se deslizó sobre su hombro derecho y Hermione lo escuchó completar su viaje alrededor de la silla.

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—Estoy_ enterado _de las visitas que hizo Draco a la madre de Narcissa, señorita Granger —dijo, como si supusiera que sus palabras significaban algo para ella—. Con la intención de romper el hechizo que vincula su herencia —murmuró—, pretendiendo despilfarrar su futuro. Por _usted._

Lucius apareció nuevamente ante su vista y se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzando casualmente los tobillos. Él la examinó. La mente de Hermione estaba acelerada.

—Yo no... Yo creo que usted ha entendido mal, señor Malfoy. —Hermione se aclaró la garganta y Lucius le permitió continuar—. No sé nada respecto a la madre de Narcissa, o si Draco le pidió dinero. Y si él buscaba formas de liberar su herencia, estoy segura que lo hizo para el negocio que está intentando construir.

Los ojos de Lucius la inmovilizaron, de la misma forma que lo hacían los de su hijo, pero sin el brillo de algo más en ellos.

—Esto fue hace años, señorita Granger. Y no estoy hablando del negocio. Estoy hablando de la Subasta.

Sus venas se congelaron y sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su rostro.

—¿Qué Subasta? —Intentó.

Los labios de Lucius se extendieron en una sonrisa. Era algo inquietante.

—Agregaría "_Mentirosa Convincente_" a la lista de cualidades esperadas, señorita Granger, para que trabaje en ello.

El corazón de Hermione rebotó contra su pecho. Batalló para llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras lo veía alejarse de la mesa y comenzar otro arrogante paseo en dirección a su silla. Hermione todavía estaba intentando reunir toda esta información cuando Lucius continuó:

—No pueden culpar a Druella por haber hablado, por supuesto. Vino a verme poco después de que Draco le rogó por dinero, pidiéndome que le mostrara algo de compasión.

—¿Qué dinero? —respiró con dificultad.

—Los 35,000 galeones, por supuesto.

Hubo un jadeo y Hermione tardó un momento en darse cuenta que ella lo había emitido. Hermione se miró las manos; estaban temblando.

—Ah —continuó—. Entonces _sí _conoce esa historia. —Lucius sonrió—. Debo admitir que me tomó varias semanas averiguar para qué quería el dinero. El intercambio de esclavos entre mortífagos no era algo de mi interés.

Algo no estaba bien. Hermione apretó los puños para evitar que temblaran. Draco le dijo que la habría vendido de presentarse la oportunidad. Esto no estaba... Si Draco la hubiera comprado, ella le habría pertenecido en aquel futuro distópico, no habría ganado dinero con ella. ¿Cuál era entonces su propósito?

_Y créeme, Granger, no estaban interesados en tus habilidades domésticas._

Miró a Lucius y él la estaba observando desde su lado de la mesa. Hermione se recuperó y trató de verlo desde la perspectiva Lucius, en vista de que su propia perspectiva le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

—Así que, déjeme entenderlo bien. —Hermione fijó su mirada en Lucius—. Atrapó a su hijo intentando comprar a una chica como a una prostituta cualquiera, vio algunas fotografías en _El Profeta_ de sus "ojos llenos de lujuria" y decidió que era hora de convertir a esa chica en "material para esposa".

Lucius sonrió y bajó la vista hacia la mesa de metal.

—Qué desafortunado es que sea tan inteligente, señorita Granger. Le impide ver la verdad. —Lucius colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella—. No pretendía _comprarla_. Quería _salvarla_.

Hermione inhaló profundamente.

Los ojos que la miraban se parecían a los de Draco. Hermione se concentró en ellos, se concentró en ellos mientras su cerebro trabajaba. Algo no cuadraba.

Lucius se irguió de nuevo en toda su altura.

—Esta es mi _propuesta_, señorita Granger. —Su voz se deslizó sobre la palabra "propuesta", como si fuera una broma privada entre ellos—. Comenzará a acompañar a Narcissa en sus compromisos sociales; aprenderá de ella, de sus modales, de sus expresiones; se pondrá en contacto con Madame Michele, una maestra de etiqueta y decoro que instruye a todas las chicas sangre pura en los modales fundamentales. La mayoría de las chicas comienzan a los ocho años, así que usted tendrá un largo camino por recorrer; investigará la historia de la familia Malfoy, se familiarizará con nuestro linaje, nuestros ancestros famosos, con la Mansión en sí misma…

Hermione dejó que la voz se escurriera sobre ella. Lucius continuó enumerando varios maestros de modales, maestros de baile, especialistas en decoración de interiores… Hermione lo dejó hablar. Lo dejó hablar para poder pensar.

Su cerebro recorrió los últimos diez años, tratando de introducir esta nueva información que debía decidir si aceptaba. _Salvarla_. Era incongruente. No hubo un solo momento en los últimos diez años de su vida en el que Draco Malfoy la hubiera salvado. Y había dejado perfectamente claro que lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy no era una excepción a esa regla. Había pensado que al no identificarlos esa noche, Draco había demostrado que ella le importaba, o que al menos los quería vivos; pero él lo había negado, ¿no?

_Me importaba un higo salvar al mundo o detener al Señor Tenebroso… ¡o a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos si a esas vamos!_

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron al observar la parte superior de la mesa y las manos de Lucius mientras se movían.

—...quién la llevará a tomar el té con mi madre. No hablará sobre su ascendencia a menos que el tema sea mencionado...

Hermione volvió a pensar en el tiempo previo a la guerra. Draco quería _comprarla_, sí. Para humillarla públicamente frente a los chicos de Slytherin que habían ganado la guerra. Para compartirla como a una puta si eso le convenía. Para exhibirla frente a los miembros restantes de la Orden, mostrándoles que la Chica Dorada era tan turbia como el resto.

Esos eran los pensamientos que la habían mantenido despierta desde que Draco le contó sobre La Subasta, seis semanas atrás. La esclava más valiosa no sería tratada como una simple esclava o una simple concubina.

—... llegados a ese punto se le abrirá una cuenta con madame le Roux, quien tomará sus medidas…

Hermione pensó de nuevo. ¿Era posible que Draco la deseara? Ahora había momentos en los que podía ver algo en sus ojos, algo además de burlas, pero ¿en ese entonces? Tal vez la habría comprado para satisfacer su curiosidad; para escuchar a los mortífagos mayores y más crueles discutiendo sobre su virtud, o incluso entre sus amigos, y escucharlos decidir que si Draco ya la había torturado e invertido todos esos años en ella, entonces debía ser él quien cosechara las recompensas.

Todos esos eran escenarios posibles.

Levantó la mirada y Lucius no había terminado. Caminaba igual que su hijo, calmado y en control de su cuerpo.

—... realizando la ceremonia en el jardín de la Mansión. La recepción continuará en el salón de baile...

Hermione volvió a pensar; en la mano de Draco sobre su cadera en la oficina de Umbridge, antes de apartarla; en sus ojos atravesándola en el Baile de Navidad, mientras giraban uno alrededor del otro; en su voz burlándose de ella, reptando hacia sus oídos a lo largo de los años. Los recuerdos que a ella le importaban, a él no le importaban en absoluto. Era inconsistente. Lucius estaba alardeando.

Draco no habría sacrificado su herencia, su futuro, para salvarla de convertirse en la esclava de otro hombre.

—…entonces usted hará...

—No haré nada.

Lucius dejó de caminar y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

—Aprecio los pasos que está tomando para garantizar su linaje y que se preserve su apellido, señor Malfoy, incluso con una sangre sucia como nuera.

Lucius se quedó quieto y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero Draco y yo no estamos comprometidos. Por lo tanto, no cumpliré con sus demandas.

Lucius sonrió hacia el piso.

_—_Entonces, es_ "Draco"._

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Sí. Draco. Ahora somos amigos. Pero nunca ha estado enamorado de mí y no tiene intención alguna de proponerme nada. Así que puede abstenerse de continuar avergonzándose a sí mismo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron mientras los ojos de Lucius palidecían.

—Pobre niña ilusa.

—No tengo intención alguna de convertirme en "señora Malfoy", por lo que no necesitaré su lista. —Hermione colocó el papel sobre la mesa, se levantó y giró hacia la puerta.

—Espero que la haya memorizado, señorita Granger. —Hermione cerró los ojos con exasperación—. Porque la mayoría de la herencia de Draco todavía está vinculada a mí. Si escucho que se compromete en una relación con alguien que no cumple mis demandas para una mujer Malfoy, puedo decidir mantenerme vinculado el resto del dinero hasta que mi hijo encuentre una compañera adecuada.

Hermione se giró hacia Lucius.

—¿Arruinaría su nuevo negocio sólo para fastidiarme?

—Cielos, no, señorita Granger. —Su voz se escurría—. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi hijo.

Hermione lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, con la mano sobre la puerta.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Malfoy. Puede conservar el último requisito de su lista.

Hermione tocó la puerta. El guardia la abrió de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza.

La voz de Lucius flotó hacia ella.

—Ya lo veremos, señorita Granger.

El guardia encerró a Lucius y la acompañó por el pasillo, cerrando todas las puertas a su paso. Los zapatos de Hermione chocaban contra las frías piedras. Sus dedos se trabaron alrededor de su varita en cuanto le fue devuelta. El mismo guardia de hacía un rato le sonrió y la acompañó hasta la entrada. Vislumbró la chimenea de piedra y el guardia abrió un gabinete que contenía el polvo flu.

Hermione pensó en su cama. Pensó en su ducha. Pensó en meterse debajo de las sábanas hasta que todo desapareciera, apagando las luces.

El guardia arrojó el polvo, Hermione entró y el guardia dijo "Mansión Malfoy" antes de que ella pudiera procesarlo siquiera. La Red Flu se la llevó y aterrizó en la biblioteca Malfoy, frente al epítome de la perfecta esposa Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió en cuanto Hermione llegó.

—Hermione, cariño. —Estaba sentada en su silla, leyendo un libro y bebiendo té.

Hermione miró a la hermosa mujer rubia, con la cabeza palpitando.

_Agraciada. Experta Anfitriona._

—¿Cómo te fue? —Narcissa dejó su té sobre la mesa, en el mismo lugar donde el anillo de diamantes había estado antes.

El anillo que sería llevado con un rompe-maldiciones para que Draco pudiera casarse con una sangre sucia. Ahora lo entendía.

Una carcajada escapó de su pecho antes de que pudiera contenerla. Resolló en busca de aire y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, con lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

La expresión de Narcissa cambió en un segundo y se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Y fue tan maternal. Se parecía tanto a como deseaba que su propia madre la estuviera mirando que supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que terminar con Narcissa Malfoy.

—Narcissa —habló Hermione, y su voz se quebró. —Draco y yo... no tenemos una relación.

Narcissa se quedó muy quieta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hermione admiró la forma en que ella ocultaba sus emociones. Se preguntó qué parte de la lista de Lucius englobaría esa cualidad.

—Por supuesto que la tienen, cariño. —Narcissa sonrió, con los labios cerrados—. Ustedes son antiguos compañeros de escuela, han sobrevivido a una guerra y ahora se están convirtiendo en amigos.

—Sí, y eso es todo lo que hay —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón—. Creo que te he orillado a pensar que hay algo más entre nosotros. Y lamento mucho haberte hecho pensar eso. —Sintió que su voz volvía a quebrarse.

Narcissa miró la alfombra, disgustada.

—¿Qué te dijo Lucius?

—En realidad, estaba muy a favor de este "arreglo" que han tramado. Encontró una forma de negociar lo que desea. —Hermione tragó saliva—. Pero eso no es lo que Draco quiere.

—¿Lucius te dijo eso? —preguntó Narcissa, con los labios apretados.

—No fue necesario —dijo Hermione—. No estamos saliendo, Narcissa. Y algo me dice que Draco no tiene idea sobre mi reunión con Lucius, o sobre el anillo que estás llevando a alterar.

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Hermione. Pensé que era mejor prepararme.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró, pensando que Narcissa sabía algo que ella no. Pero Hermione mató esa ilusión tan rápido como llegó. Narcissa y Lucius habían construido sobre cimientos de arena. Entonces recordó la herencia de Draco, vinculada a Lucius hasta que él lo considerara oportuno. No, necesitaba terminar con esto ahora.

—No hay nada para lo que debas prepararte.

Narcissa se congeló. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, estudiándola. Hermione se sentía tan sola en ese momento.

—Debería irme —dijo Hermione—. Adiós, Narcissa. Y gracias por todo. —Le ardían los pulmones cuando se giró hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Estaba perdiendo el control, su vista se nublaban.

La voz de Narcissa la llamó mientras ella tomaba la manija de la puerta.

—¿No deseas casarte con mi hijo?

Y Hermione se echó a reír. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de entrar en crisis. Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Volteó a ver a Narcissa, que ya la observaba, calculándola. Y oyó la voz de Lucius.

_Ya lo veremos, señorita Granger._

Sabía que Narcissa no se daría por vencida. No podía dejar las cosas abiertas, no podía dar una respuesta ambigua.

—No, no quiero.

Narcissa se quedó estática. Con _temperamento sereno. _Actuando_ sensatamente._ Hermione asintió a modo de despedida y se giró hacia las puertas cuando cayeron las primeras lágrimas.

Abrió de golpe las puertas, salió corriendo y se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse de frente con el busto de Lucius Malfoy; había olvidado que estaba allí. Se giró rápidamente a la izquierda, con la intención de salir corriendo de esa casa y casi chocó contra Draco, a tres pasos de distancia y con el cabello húmedo debido a la ducha después del _quidditch_. Parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

Él alternó la vista entre ella y las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca. Draco avanzó un paso, observando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la forma errática en que respiraba.

—¿Qué pasó?

No podía soportarlo más. Esos tres eran más de lo que ella podía manejar.

—Yo… Draco, lo siento, siento mucho todo esto. Yo… yo jamás quise que esto pasara. —Hermione sintió nuevas lágrimas escociendo sus ojos y una vergüenza lacerante al pensar en cómo se las arreglaría Narcissa para explicarle todo a Draco. Y en cómo sus estúpidas acciones e irrefrenables sentimientos habían logrado engañar a los padres de Draco hasta el punto de casi obligarlo a comprometerse con ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, tan deprisa como pudo. Pasó volando al lado de las chimeneas y salió a los jardines.

Draco la observó correr. Se giró para ver a su madre, en la biblioteca, junto al gabinete de licores.

—Bueno, Draco— susurró, agitando un vaso de ginebra. —Tu padre se las arregló para arruinarlo todo—. Narcissa bebió hasta el fondo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Gracias por todo el apoyo a esta traducción chicos! Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia (Son 36 capítulos en total) Creo que el capítulo pasado no lo comenté, pero la intención es comenzar a traducir el PoV de Draco en cuanto termine de traducir esta historia. Y posteriormente la 3ª parte, que actualmente es una historia en proceso, y que se desarrolla en el AU de la Subasta. (Es una pasada de historia, en serio; una genialidad)_

_._

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 18

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Era el primer sábado después de que se reanudaran las clases, y el cerebro de Hermione necesitaba un descanso. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido suficientemente relajantes pero acostumbrarse nuevamente al giratiempos, después de aquel descanso, era agotador. Eso y que los chicos no le hablaban. De nuevo._

_Entre Scabbers y la Saeta de Fuego, ni Ron ni Harry se sentían muy inclinados a pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Y estaba bien. Decirle a la profesora McGonagall sobre la Saeta de Fuego había sido la forma correcta de actuar._

_Se había quedado dormida a la hora del desayuno y, al no encontrar a nadie esperándola en la sala común, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Había un libro de ficción que leía al menos una vez cada seis meses para relajarse o estimular su mente cansada. Hoy sería un día maravilloso para perderse en él._

_Saludó a Madame Pince, quien no le devolvió el saludo, y se dirigió a los estantes de ficción, buscando la segunda repisa de abajo hacia arriba, del lado izquierdo, doce libreros al fondo. Echó un vistazo a la segunda repisa en busca del lomo verde y dorado. No estaba ahí. Miró alrededor por si algún idiota lo había colocado fuera de lugar, pero no estaba por ninguna parte._

_Se acercó a Madame Pince y le preguntó si el libro había sido registrado y, después de que ella la mandara callar, le dijo que no._

_Hermione frunció el ceño. Entonces, alguien lo estaba leyendo en la biblioteca. Miró a su alrededor. Era el tipo de libro que muy pocas personas encontrarían entretenido. No tenía fotos. Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Ella había sugerido ese libro en particular a varias personas cada vez que intentaban pedirle una recomendación de lectura. Ni Parvati, ni Justin, ni una chica extraña llamada Luna habían encontrado el libro lo suficientemente interesante. Había atrapado con el libro a Penélope Clearwater un miércoles por la noche en la biblioteca y, después de parlotear sobre el libro preguntándole cuál era su personaje favorito o si algunas partes la habían hecho reír, Penélope le hizo saber que, de hecho, "no había podido conectarse con el libro" y lo estaba regresando a su lugar cuando ella llegó._

_Quizás la persona que lo tenía se había aburrido y lo había dejado fuera del estante. Buscó en las mesas y se topó con su mesa favorita, ocupada por Draco Malfoy. Leyendo un libro con lomo verde y dorado._

_Hermione suspiro. La vida no era justa._

_Su mesa favorita. Su libro favorito. Su chico menos favorito._

_Hermione se sentó en una mesa cercana y lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que él pudiera sentir su odio al verlo y hacer lo honorable: largarse._

_Tomó un libro del estante para parecer ocupada y sacó su cuaderno y pluma. Hermione vio cómo Malfoy cambió de página y sus cejas se alzaron._

_Maldito fuera. En realidad estaba interesado en el libro. Su libro. Estiró un poco el cuello para tratar de averiguar en qué capítulo iba. Parecía que llevaba una cuarta parte, y Hermione dedujo que pronto llegaría a la parte donde el príncipe era transformado en perro. Las reacciones del resto de los personajes eran tan absurdas y la escritura tan precisa que eran las dos páginas más divertidas que Hermione recordaba haber leído en su vida._

_Hermione miró a Malfoy. Él no encontraría divertido el libro. No merecía ese libro. El personaje principal era una joven mujer que vivía en el mundo muggle y era llevada a un reino diferente. ¿Cómo podría conectarse?_

_Hermione resopló. Pronto lo abandonaría. Malfoy no se reiría como ella, cubriéndose la boca, carcajeándose mientras la situación empeoraba. Malfoy no podría..._

_Malfoy sonrió. Hermione observó la sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios hasta mostrar los dientes. Hermione se contuvo, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Quizás se estaba riendo mientras pensaba en lo horrible que era la escritura, burlándose del autor en su cabeza._

_Una bocanada de aire brotó de los labios cerrados de Malfoy y él presionó sus nudillos contra la boca. Podía distinguir la comisura de sus labios estirándose hacia arriba. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Sus sonrisas siempre eran crueles, más parecidas a una mueca en realidad._

_Los ojos de Malfoy brillaban de alegría y Hermione leyó el libro a través de él. El príncipe acababa de ser transfigurado en un perro y la reina se echaba a reír, comentando que ahora se veía mucho más guapo. Uno de los trolls le decía que también olía mejor y luego el perro se iba, corriendo por el castillo, atravesando el festín, confundiendo a los invitados. Y, entonces, el mago decía su frase favorita de todo el libro..._

_Draco rió entre dientes. Inmediatamente levantó la vista, avergonzado, y al alzar los ojos la encontró mirándolo. Hermione miró hacia abajo antes de que Malfoy comenzara a gritarle. Era mucho más agradable verlo reír y sonreír. No quería arruinarlo._

_Hermione lo escuchó reacomodarse y cerrar el libro. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo cuando Malfoy se levantó y dejó la mesa, llevándose el libro con él. Lo vio registrar el libro con Madame Pince y salir de la biblioteca._

_Hermione lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué haría ahora._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione huyó de la Mansión Malfoy como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Voló a través de las puertas de hierro que reconoció de _aquella noche_, deteniéndose sólo para comprobar si estaba libre para desaparecer. Cuando no pudo, volvió a correr hacia la cima de una colina. Una vez que lo intentó desde allí, se desvaneció.

Reapareció en su sala. Hermione jadeó, inhalando aire y forzándolo a salir. Dejó caer su bolso y se deshizo su varita. Caminó por la habitación intentando recuperar el aliento.

_No pretendía _comprarla_. Quería _salvarla_._

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sintió el frío de Azkaban en su piel y los ojos de Lucius punzando dentro de sus poros.

_Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Hermione._

Sintió los cálidos brazos de Narcissa y su mirada amigable. ¿Todo había sido un juego? ¿Un plan?

Corrió hacia el baño y encendió la ducha. Se desnudó, aún jadeando, y entró antes de que el agua se entibiara.

Se frotó la piel bajo el agua fría, tiritando. El agua se deslizaba sobre su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas que comenzaban a gotear de sus ojos.

_Así que, dime Granger. Tengo curiosidad. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes la primavera pasada, ¿hubiera sido 35,000 galeones más rico?_

Hermione cerró el agua y tomó su bata, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, con el cabello mojado humedeciendo las almohadas.

Uno de ellos estaba mintiendo. Draco le había dicho que iba a _venderla_. Lucius le dijo que Draco pretendía _salvarla_. Draco le siseó que, para él, ella valía 35,000; mientras que Lucius dijo claramente que Draco visitó a la madre de Narcissa para pedirle 35,000 como plan de respaldo.

Hermione parpadeó hacia el techo de su habitación. Esta línea de pensamiento era innecesaria. La Subasta nunca tuvo lugar. Los 35,000 galeones eran hipotéticos, independientemente de quién los pagara. Lo que ahora le molestaba era que Narcissa había informado a Lucius que Draco y ella se comprometerían pronto.

Las lágrimas regresaron. Hermione respiró agitadamente. Qué vergonzoso. Todo el mundo sabía que ella amaba a Draco y todo el mundo los quería juntos. Ginny lo sabía. Harry lo sabía. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy lo sabían. Tenían su propio club de fans, anhelando que se unieran; liderado por Rita Skeeter y Morty...

_¡Morty!_

Hermione se sentó, jadeando. Consultó su reloj: las 10:10 a.m. Maldijo y saltó de la cama cuando un picoteo en la ventana llamó su atención. Abrió el vidrio y dejó entrar a una pequeña lechuza. Hermione tomó la nota y descubrió la caligrafía de Morty.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. No te preocupes por venir hoy si tu cita se ha retrasado. Me ocuparé de la tienda en tu ausencia._

_Avíseme si estás bien para que pueda estar tranquilo. Y no te preocupes._

_Morty_

Hermione gritó, arrugando la nota. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan angustiada como para saltarse el trabajo, una tarea o una clase. Había sobrevivido a una guerra y a pesar de ello logró mantener sus calificaciones. Estaba hiperventilando de nuevo, presionándose los ojos con las manos.

Hermione no podía respirar. Ella era la persona más inteligente que conocía, la bruja más brillante de su generación; y aún así, siempre estaba dos pasos por detrás de los Malfoy.

Inhaló aire lentamente, alejando las manos de sus ojos enrojecidos. Hermione enfocó la vista en la pared mientras aliviaba su mente, soltando aire.

Ella era Hermione Granger, con una mierda. Y obtendría respuestas.

Encendió con magia sin varita todas las luces de la habitación. Tomó una pluma y le respondió a Morty, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero que la cita no había ido muy bien y se ausentaría hoy y mañana. Se encontraba perfectamente sana, pero necesitaba un día más o menos. Ató la nota a la lechuza y, cuando el ave la miró pidiendo un premio, Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, haciendo chisporrotear su magia. El ave salió volando.

Hermione convocó su varita de la pila de ropa en el baño. La varita voló hasta ella y Hermione la agitó hacia la pared frente a su cama, removiendo las fotos y espejos. Apuntó hacia el baúl al pie de su cama y convocó volando todos los recortes de periódico que Ginny le había dado y que había guardado en secreto.

Comenzando desde la izquierda, en un punto al lado de su puerta, Hermione pegó el artículo con la fecha del juicio de Draco que había leído mientras ella aún estaba en su octavo año en Hogwarts. Después, sacó el artículo de Skeeter "DRACO MALFOY: UN HOMBRE LIBRE", y lo estampó justo a la derecha. Así continuó, hasta que obtuvo una línea de tiempo.

Mientras sus ojos recorrían los artículos e imágenes, el rostro de Lucius la observaba fijamente desde el artículo impreso el día de su cumpleaños. Draco había visitado a Lucius en Azkaban el 18 de septiembre y había salido de ahí molesto, de acuerdo con la fotografía. Él le había pedido a Lucius que desvinculara su herencia y Lucius le había proporcionado "una pequeña cantidad", según le había dicho Draco. El resto se liberaría el 1º de enero, "dependiendo de ciertas cosas".

Hermione se preguntó qué tipo de ultimátum le habría dado Lucius a Draco aquel día, y si se parecía en algo al ultimátum que ella había recibido esa mañana.

Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar mientras leía el resto del artículo, un hábito del que se había librado años atrás. Draco había ido a una cita con una chica francesa esa noche. Hermione escuchó una burla en su memoria.

_Saliendo con esa mestiza búlgara cada vez que _ustedes dos_ aparecen juntos en el periódico._

Vaya suposición, Lucius. Echó un vistazo a todas las imágenes de Katya Viktor y encontró el artículo "DRACO MALFOY ENCUENTRA AMOR". Su primera cita fue justo antes de que Draco comenzara a trabajar en el Ministerio; antes de que ambos fueran fotografiados juntos.

Encontró la segunda cita con Katya. El artículo fue publicado el día del juicio de Antonin Dolohov; el día que Draco le contó sobre La Subasta. Había llevado a Katya a almorzar un día antes, tan solo unos días después de la visita de Draco a su padre en Azkaban. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la pared hasta encontrar el primer artículo en que Draco besó a Katya; una semana después de que Narcissa, Draco y ella se hubieran reunido en Fortescue. Su última cita había sido anoche. Hermione recorrió con los ojos la línea de tiempo hasta encontrar el último artículo publicado sobre Draco, donde aparecía su pelea con Ron y la acalorada conversación que mantuvo con ella frente a los vestidores.

Hermione archivó esa información. No era precisamente un patrón, pero aún así Lucius creía que significaba algo. Lucius no había dicho nada en la reunión de esa mañana que no tuviera el explícito propósito de ser escuchado, de ser analizado.

Observó el artículo de la semana pasada sobre la pelea. Tenía preguntas. Tomó una pluma y escribió notas directamente sobre la pared, trazando flechas, circulando palabras. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las fotos de Fortescue. Draco le había dicho que no volviera a su casa.

Mañana, comenzaría por ahí.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Varias horas después se escuchó un crepitar y un silbido en la sala de estar. _Harry_. Hermione le había enviado una lechuza unos veinte minutos atrás pidiéndole que viniera después de cenar.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Aquí atrás!

Harry entró a su habitación con cautela y, por la forma en que la miró, podía decir que estaba hecha un desastre.

Hermione estaba sentada en el piso frente a su cama con un cartón de comida china, que había ordenado hacía un rato, sobre el regazo y los palillos chasqueando al juntarse entre sus dedos. Seguía usando su bata de baño y su cabello se había secado de forma natural, lo que significaba que era una tragedia. Los ojos de Harry la miraron y luego se posaron sobre la pared.

El Muro Malfoy lo había nombrado.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y cautelosos cuando regresaron hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No mucho y todo a la vez —respondió Hermione.

—¿Fuiste a trabajar?

—Me tomé el día libre para resolver un par de cosas. —Hermione mantuvo sus ojos sobre la pared, no tenía ganas de ver el rostro de su amigo en ese momento.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Estoy intentando detectar a un mentiroso, y necesito que me ayudes a llenar algunos huecos. —Hermione chasqueó sus palillos al juntarlos.

—Bueno...

—¿Qué recuerdas de aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy?

Harry se quedó en silencio y Hermione lo miró. Sus cejas habían saltado y se giró para mirar el Muro Malfoy. Hermione había expandido un poco el muro, agregando notas y preguntas a los artículos impresos, pero también ampliando la línea de tiempo hacia atrás, trabajando en dirección opuesta desde el primer artículo hasta escribir en la parte posterior de la puerta. Harry estaba viendo eso ahora, se dio cuenta.

—Yo... quiero decir, creo que recuerdo bastante. ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?

Hermione saltó, trayendo consigo sus palillos.

—¿Recuerdas que alguien mencionara algo sobre una Subasta? ¿O algún intercambio monetario por prisioneros? —Hermione se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Algo que Colagusano o Greyback hayan mencionado?

—¿Una subasta? No, nada de eso. Los carroñeros querían entregarnos a cambio de dinero, creo; pero… —Harry volteó a mirarla—, ¿te molestaría si te tomo la temperatura?

—Sí, me molestaría. —Hermione caminó hacia la pared y, con sus palillos, apuñaló la imagen de Ron y Draco peleando—. ¿Sabes por qué comenzó esta pelea?

Harry se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

—¿Porque alguien tuvo la brillante idea de poner a Ron y Malfoy juntos en el campo de _quidditch_? ¿Puedo traerte un poco de agua?

—Ron dijo que Draco lo estuvo cabreando. Que si yo hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Draco, también lo habría golpeado. ¿Tú lo escuchaste?

Harry respiró hondo y miró apartó la vista, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de mentir.

—Mmm... no, en realidad no.

—Harry Potter, ¿te parece que hoy estoy para juegos?

Harry la observó detenidamente. Bata rosa de baño, una sola calceta, cabello levantándose por encima de su cabeza, ojeras oscuras y apuntándole con un par de palillos chasqueantes.

Harry suspiró y apartó la vista.

—Bueno, me parece que Ron acusó a Draco de estarse luciendo para ti, o de intentar anotar sólo para humillarlo. Entonces, Ron le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti y... comenzaron a pelear. —Harry miró la fotografía, observando cómo su propia figura entraba a cuadro para apartar a Draco de Ron.

—¿Y no recuerdas lo que le dijo Draco? —preguntó.

Harry hizo una pausa.

—No.

—¿Prefieres entregarme tu memoria del evento? Tengo un pensadero aquí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un poco vulgar, eso es todo.

—Harry, te lo prometo, ni siquiera figurará en la lista de las diez cosas más impactantes que he escuchado hoy.

Harry se rascó la mandíbula y se acercó a la fotografía de la pelea.

—Bueno, Ron le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti. Dijo algo como: "ya es hora de que busques una nueva librería" y "mantente alejado de ella". —La imagen en movimiento de la pared se repitió, comenzando desde el inicio de la pelea. Harry continuó—. Y entonces. Draco dijo: "¿Por qué? Tú ya te has alejado lo suficiente por los dos".

Hermione observó los labios de Draco moverse en la imagen, quieto y sereno. Como su padre.

Harry dijo:

—Y luego Ron lo empujó, creo que sí, allí mismo. —Señaló la foto en el momento que Ron empujaba a Draco—. Y Draco dijo... —la voz de Harry se desvaneció y la imagen continuó. Los labios de Draco se movieron y luego Ron lo golpeó en la cara.

—¿Harry?

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, lo escuché decir algo como "Irlanda está muy lejos. Sólo la mantenía caliente para ti."

Harry arrastró sus zapatos, sonrojándose. Hermione vio a Draco recuperar el equilibrio tras el golpe y gruñir mientras se lanzaba sobre Ron al piso, atacándolo.

Hermione se carcajeó. Harry la miró mientras ella se reía.

—Oh, por Merlín. Hombres... —Sacudió la cabeza presionando el pulgar contra su sien. Harry permaneció en silencio mientras Hermione observaba de nuevo la escena completa, ahora conociendo el diálogo.

_Comprarla._

Hermione se mordió la uña mientras miraba a Draco abordar su sexualidad y, por lo tanto, su virginidad como si fueran una mercancía. Podría haber querido comprarla.

Harry entró a cuadro, apartando a Draco de Ron, y Ron le dio un puñetazo. Hermione hizo una mueca. O tal vez sólo era una disputa de _quidditch_ sin sentido; tan solo Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy encontrando otra razón para golpearse en la cara.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, y Hermione lo miró—. Me quedaré a responder más preguntas pero, primero, te traeré un poco de té ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —dijo, agitando la mano para que se fuera.

Hermione escuchó a Harry salir de la habitación y comenzar a hurgar en la cocina en busca de la tetera. Tomó su pluma y escribió en la pared, _Irlanda está muy lejos. Sólo la mantenía caliente para ti._

Dio un paso atrás y volvió a mirar el muro. Consideró hacer una tabla de _Vender_, _Comprar_, _Salvar_ y hacer pequeñas marcas cada vez que algún evento o memoria apoyara uno de ellos. Buscó espacio en la pared y descubrió que ya no había. Hermione dio otro paso atrás, observando su habitación. Esto era una locura.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza y lágrimas picando en los ojos. ¿Qué tan ridículo era esto? ¿Seguiría permitiendo que Harry viera su locura?

Oyó un crepitar y un silbido en la habitación del frente. ¿Se había ido Harry? ¿La había abandonado?

Escuchó voces en la sala y luego pasos. Ginny abrió la puerta lentamente, en pijama, pantuflas y máscara para dormir sobre su frente. Miró alrededor de la habitación y Hermione se sonrojó.

—¿Qué carajos es esto?

—Yo... no sé. Creo que ya perdí la cabeza. —Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar, a punto de romperse.

Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—No sabía qué hacer. Al parecer ha estado así todo el día —le susurró a Ginny.

—Yo me encargo, Potter —dijo Ginny, tomando el té de sus manos.

—Se supone que deberías estar en Estambul. Tienes un juego mañana por la mañana. —Hermione trató de apartarse el cabello del rostro y del cuello, intentando recuperar el control de alguna forma.

Ginny la ignoró y dirigió su atención al Muro. Hermione sintió que el calor subía por su cuello mientras Ginny examinaba su locura y Harry se paraba como guardia en la puerta. Ginny volteó a verla.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No fue Draco. Fue Lucius. —Escuchó a Harry removerse en la puerta. Las cejas de Ginny se arquearon—. Pero no fue sólo Lucius. Fueron los tres. —Hermione suspiró y se sentó a los pies de su cama, de frente al Muro.

—¿Cómo es que Lucius está involucrado en esto? —preguntó Ginny, después de asegurarse que Hermione no iba darle más detalles.

—Hoy fui a verlo a Azkaban. —Hermione cerró los ojos cuando el silencio reinó en la habitación, evitando ver cómo reaccionaban ante su ingenuidad. —Narcissa arregló la reunión. Dijo que él sólo quería agradecerme por testificar en el juicio de Draco, pero lo que hizo en realidad fue redactar un acuerdo matrimonial.

Hermione levantó la vista y encontró a Ginny mirándola con ojos muy abiertos y ávidos. Las cejas de Harry se juntaron.

—Bueno —dijo Harry—, eso escaló muy rápido.

Hermione les contó sobre la lista, sobre Narcissa y el anillo. Les contó sobre la insistencia de Lucius en relación a la supuesta relación romántica que tenía con Draco. Y cuando llegó a la parte de la Subasta, tartamudeó y miró a Harry. Ginny lo sacó de la habitación para confusión de Harry.

—Y entonces, ¿decidiste hacer un Muro de asesina serial? —preguntó Ginny después de que Hermione le contara el resto. Ginny se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Yo sólo... Me cansé de estar confundida y no entender. Estoy intentando entender.

Ginny asintió, observando el Muro. Volteó a mirarla.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Lucius escribió en su _lista_? —Ginny sonrió.

Hermione miró a la pared. Había evitado intencionalmente escribir la lista en el Muro, ya que no tenía intención de cumplirla. Pero, por supuesto, eso significaba que había estado rondando su cabeza durante varias horas.

—Agraciada. Modales exquisitos. Experta anfitriona. Ingeniosa. Encantadora. Líder social. Hermosa. Bien vestida. Sensata. Educada financieramente. Obediente. Entrenada en decoración. Experta en baile. Inteligente. Temperamento sereno y... Sangre pura.

Ginny se carcajeó.

—Vamos, Granger. ¿Qué tiene eso de difícil? Algunos de esos atributos ya los tienes de manera natural, como "obediente" y "temperamento sereno".

Hermione sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Gin, pero desearía que no hubieras venido. Ya es tarde en Turquía.

Ginny agitó la mano para restarle importancia y dijo:

—Bueno, por lo que veo, Granger; tienes dos opciones. —Ginny se levantó y señaló la pared. —Puedes deshacerte de todo esto, dormir un poco y, mañana, elegir dejar a los Malfoy atrás. Puedes elegir ignorar a Draco Malfoy y comenzar a tratarlo como a un compañero de trabajo a lo mucho. No como a tu ex-prometido.

Hermione hizo una mueca y Ginny continuó.

—O deja esto por ahora, duerme en mi habitación para que puedas descansar y, cuando regrese el lunes, comenzaremos a trabajar juntas; mientras ignoras a Draco Malfoy y lo tratas como a un compañero de trabajo y no como a tu ex-prometido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny dijo:

—Preferiría que eligieras la primera opción pero creo que será la segunda. De cualquier forma, no comenzarás a investigar nada de esto sola. ¿Me escuchaste, Granger?

Hermione asintió.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Doce horas después, Hermione estaba en la acera frente a la casa de su infancia, sola.

Podía sentir la magia zumbando a solo dos pasos del patio delantero y supo que Malfoy no había estado tomándole el pelo. Algo había sucedido ahí.

Hermione miró en ambas direcciones de la calle, ahora lamentando haber llegado a plena luz del día. Sabía que ninguno de sus vecinos la reconocería ya, por esa razón no había borrado sus recuerdos también. Se había ido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Dio un paso en el camino y sintió que la atravesó el zumbido de una maldición. Alguien había lanzado un hechizo repelente de muggles en la casa; y no había sido ella. Eso explicaría por qué la casa no había sido vendida ni tocada.

Moviéndose hacia la puerta principal, Hermione escondió de miradas su varita y murmuró:

—_Specialis Revelio_. —Nada. No había maleficios ni hechizos esperándola dentro. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Fue exactamente como esperaba. Nada. La mesita esquinera al lado de la puerta, donde su madre solía dejar las llaves y su padre olvidaba el paraguas, ya no estaba. Había un tenue contorno en la pared donde alguna vez estuvo colgada la imagen de ellos tres en Londres.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y probó:

—_Homenum Revelio_. —Nada. Hermione cerró los ojos. No había ningún zumbido de magia.

Hermione avanzó un paso y asomó la cabeza por la entrada del recibidor. Todos los muebles habían sido retirados y el contorno de los cuadros manchaba la pared. Continuó caminando hacia la cocina y la encontró vacía, habían dejado abiertos algunos cajones y el grifo, que su padre nunca fue capaz de apretar, goteaba constantemente. Tomó la ruta desde la cocina hacia la sala y, al dar vuelta en la esquina, lo encontró.

Salpicadas a través de la pared sobre la chimenea, donde solían descansar las fotografías y las tarjetas de felicitación, donde su madre y ella solían colgar las guirnaldas de Navidad, brillaban letras rojas, goteando.

_Sangre sucia:_

_Podrás correr, pero _ellos_ no podrán esconderse._

Hermione se estremeció. Se giró rápidamente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie acechándola por la espalda. Sus ojos regresaron al mensaje, claramente escrito con sangre; la "s" de "ellos" se había deslizado más allá del mensaje y casi llegó hasta los ladrillos de la chimenea antes de secarse.

Hermione acababa de recibir la semana pasada una carta de Mónica Wilkins. Le había escrito que los dos estaban bien y que acababan de aliviarse de un resfriado. Irían a bucear la próxima semana por su aniversario. En el fondo de su mente Hermione sabía que sus padres habían sobrevivido, pero su corazón necesitaba una confirmación.

Necesitaba saber de quién era la sangre que se escurría por sus paredes.

Hermione levantó su varita y dij:

—_Dominus Sanguinem._ —Las letras temblaron y se despegaron de la pared. Giraron en torno a sí mismas como un pequeño ciclón rojo en dirección a su varita. Giraban mientras formaban un contorno rojo que se volvía tridimensional.

Era un hombre, y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco mientras esperaba que apareciera la mandíbula enjuta de su padre o sus cejas delgadas.

Las facciones se transformaron en un rostro puntiagudo, con mandíbula firme y ojos que sabía que eran grises, y vio la sangre de Draco Malfoy arremolinarse hasta formar una imagen de él mismo.

Draco había estado ahí. Y había salpicado su propia sangre en las paredes de su sala.


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola a todos. Como siempre, es un gran gusto traer un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Cada vez se siente más enredado, pero descuiden, todo se aclarará en su momento y la(s) historia(s) les dejaran un gran sabor de boca. Prometido!_

**.**

**Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 19

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Tenía el libro en la mesa de Slytherin. Con _comida_ alrededor. Qué despreciable._

_Malfoy llevaba casi una semana con el libro, y Hermione se rió ante lo lenta que debía ser su comprensión si todavía estaba tratando de terminarlo. Lo había encontrado leyéndolo durante Historia de la Magia el lunes, nuevamente en la biblioteca el martes y ahora miércoles en el desayuno._

_Hermione apuñaló sus huevos con el tenedor y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Y si derramaba jugo de calabaza sobre el libro! Entonces sí que la escucharía._

_Hermione vio cómo pasaba una página y se dio cuenta de que no iba por final. Estaba al principio. ¿Lo estaba releyendo? ¡Ugh!_

_¿Por qué alguien...?_

_Detuvo ese pensamiento, ya que estaba segura que _ella_ había leído ese mismo libro dos veces en una semana hacía dos años._

—_Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está Harry?_

_Hermione levantó la vista y Seamus la estaba llamando, a un par de asientos de distancia._

—_No, no estamos hablando._

—_Oh, está bien._

_Hermione volvió su atención hacia Malfoy y _su_ libro. Realmente le habría ayudado el libro esa semana. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry y Ron dejaron de hablarle. Lavender y Parvati habían comenzado a hablar sobre chicos en los dormitorios por las noches, así que tendría que silenciar las cortinas para evitar escucharlas, o pasaría más tiempo fuera. El libro habría sido la distracción perfecta esa semana. Había bajado a visitar a Hagrid varias veces pero había una cantidad limitada de Pastel Roca que una podía pretender que comía._

_Malfoy pasó otra página y debió haber sido una parte divertida, porque se llevó los dedos a la boca como cada vez que intentaba no sonreír. Hermione había notado ese gesto ayer. Observó a Pansy Parkinson acercarse a Malfoy. Si se atrevía a poner sus sucias manos encima de su libro..._

_Pansy se inclinó sobre Malfoy tratando de ver lo que estaba leyendo. Él la empujó. Hermione sonrió cuando Pansy hizo un puchero. Malfoy se levantó de la mesa, rodó los ojos y recogió sus cosas para irse, llevándose el libro._

_Hermione frunció el ceño. Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y lo siguió. Salió del Gran Comedor y giró a la izquierda, encontrando el pasillo vacío._

—_¿Por qué me estás mirando, Granger?_

_Hermione se giró y encontró a Draco Malfoy con su libro en un brazo y el otro apuntando su varita hacia ella._

—_¿Terminaste con ese libro?_

_Malfoy parpadeó. Miró el libro verde y dorado que sostenía._

—_¿Qué?_

—_En realidad no deberías leer libros que ni siquiera son tuyos en la mesa del comedor. Si derramaste aunque sea una pequeña gota de café sobre las páginas, Madame Pince no te dejará vivir para el final del día. Confía en mí _—_refunfuñó._

—_Bien, qué bueno que yo no tomo café. _—_Malfoy la miró y se giró para alejarse._

—_¿Terminaste de leerlo o no?_

—_¿A ti qué te importa, sangre sucia? _—_dijo por encima del hombro y continuó alejándose._

—_¡Sólo puedes sacar un libro por dos semanas como máximo!_

—_¡Entonces puedes tenerlo en dos semanas! _—_le gritó, dándose la vuelta_—_. ¡A menos que lo registre nuevamente! _—_Malfoy sonrió de lado y Hermione resopló, girando sobre sus talones para regresar al Gran Comedor._

_¡Por Merlín, cómo lo odiaba!_

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

DRACO MALFOY: EMPRENDEDOR

_por Rita Skeeter_

_Conocen su nombre. Conocen su cara. ¡Conocen su cabello! Lo que no conocen sobre Draco Malfoy es lo que planea hacer a continuación._

_¡Pero yo sí!_

_Draco Malfoy, hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy y la socialité Narcissa Malfoy, fue indultado por el Wizengamot hace sólo ocho semanas y, desde entonces, ha estado trabajando para el Ministerio en periodo de prueba. Pero una vez un Slytherin, siempre un Slytherin, y su espíritu ambicioso no pudo satisfacerse en el Ministerio._

_"He soñado con ser dueño de mi propia empresa. No es algo nuevo, es algo que me mantuvo cuerdo en Azkaban y me motiva a seguir adelante"._

_Draco Malfoy se reunió con esta humilde servidora para una entrevista exclusiva sobre su nueva empresa y lo que significa para él. ¡Continúa en la página 7!_

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando abrió el periódico el lunes por la mañana. Estuvo tensa todo el domingo, incluso antes de visitar su antiguo hogar, pensando que alguien podría haberla fotografiado saliendo de Azkaban el día anterior. Cuando no encontró fotos ni artículos en el periódico del domingo, supo que sólo tenía que mantenerse fuera del radar un día más para que Draco pudiera dar su anuncio. Tan pronto abrió el periódico y encontró el rostro de Draco sonriéndole junto al titular de Skeeter supo que lo había logrado.

Skeeter continuó en la página siete, detallando la empresa de consultoría y enumerando los servicios que ofrecería _Malfoy Consulting Group._ Draco fue muy sincero con ella y le confió lo importante que era para él distanciarse de la reputación de su padre. También lo sorprendió en la entrevista con la noticia de que había sido elegido para la portada de la edición de diciembre de _Corazón de Bruja_, ganando el premio a la "sonrisa más encantadora". Skeeter describió su cortés aceptación.

Bueno. Bien por él. Así era como se suponía que debía ser. Tal vez no entendía por qué había estado en su casa, o por qué su sangre estaba sobre las paredes; pero, sabía que prácticamente había hecho un trato con Lucius Malfoy para no interponerse en la empresa de Draco. Un artículo en el periódico sobre el potencial ilimitado y futuro de Draco, que para variar no la mencionaba a ella, era una buena noticia.

Hermione suspiró. Ginny llegaría a casa por la noche y tendría que decirle que había ido sola a su casa ayer.

La imagen de las letras rojas cruzó por su mente y Hermione sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. En algún momento durante la guerra, la sangre de Draco Malfoy fue puesta sobre las paredes de su sala. Su sangre pura. Hermione frunció el ceño. No podía imaginar a Draco derramando su adorada sangre por ningún motivo. Pero la frase sonaba como él. Como el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts.

Arrojó el periódico a la basura y salió rumbo al trabajo abominablemente temprano. Tomar dos días de descanso en Cornerstone realmente había alterado su horario y estaba ansiosa por tener de vuelta la consistencia del trabajo.

Se abrió paso a través del bullicioso Atrio, tomó los ascensores hasta el cuarto piso y caminó alegremente por la vacía Oficina de Criaturas Mágicas. Una vez que llegó a su escritorio encontró un recordatorio que ella misma había dejado; tenía un Juicio en el Wizengamot hoy. Oh, maravilloso.

Johnathan Jugson estaba apelando su cadena perpetua el día de hoy, alegando que había actuado bajo la maldición _Imperius_, obligándolo a participar en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios.

Buen intento, Jugson. Hermione sonrió.

Cuando escuchó los zapatos de Mathilda resonando en dirección a su oficina diez minutos después, Hermione respiró hondo y fue a buscarla.

—Mathilda —Llamó desde la puerta.

—¡Granger! ¡Buenos días! —La blusa de Mathilda tenía un botón desabrochado y su cabello sobresalía en ángulos extraños. Hermione habría pensado que acaba de salir de un revolcón si no supiera que ese era el aspecto habitual de Mathilda. Mathilda dejó caer los archivos que cargaba en brazos sobre su escritorio—. Llegaste temprano.

—Sí, quería recordarte que tengo un juicio en el Wizengamot a las diez.

—Está bien. Está bien. —Mathilda se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó hacia la silla en la esquina, fallando.

—Y me encantaría tener una charla contigo, una vez que te hayas acomodado.

—Sí, sí. —Mathilda se sentó en su silla—. ¡Estoy lista! ¿Algo va mal?

—No, para nada —dijo Hermione, sentándose en la silla frente a Mathilda—. Escuché que Rosenberg se jubilará.

—¡Sí! ¡Qué gusto por Rochelle! Tiene siete nietos, ¿sabes? —Mathilda tomó una pluma y empujó el frasco de tinta.

—En realidad, no lo sabía. —Hermione observó a la mujer frente a ella desvanecer la tinta derramada y sumergir su pluma, escribiendo HG 8-11-99 en la parte superior de un pergamino—. Quería informarte que planeo aplicar al puesto.

Mathilda la miró.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Sabes que me apasionan los derechos de los elfos domésticos y espero que me consideres una vez que la vacante haya sido publicada.

Mathilda se mordió el labio y se recostó en la silla.

—Sería un movimiento lateral para ti.

—Sí, aunque un movimiento en la dirección correcta.

Mathilda asintió y se acercó junto a su silla, tomando notas en su pergamino. Hermione se preguntó si eso sería todo.

—Rochelle ha estado en ese escritorio durante cuarenta años. ¿Lo sabías? —Mathilda cruzó una "t" y la miró de nuevo.

—No sabía.

—Ella es muy parecida a ti. Apasionada por los elfos domésticos. Rechazó todas las ofertas de ascenso durante estos cuarenta años porque no podía separarse de ellos. Estaba muy cómoda. —Mathilda juntó las manos frente a su pecho—. Odiaría que tú te pusieras cómoda, Hermione.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Yo... entiendo. Planeo continuar ascendiendo a medida que se abran los puestos.

—¿Pero sólo en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos?

—Yo... bueno —Hermione tragó saliva—. Creo que mi meta a corto plazo siempre ha sido Reubicación, sí. Pero…

—¿Y cuál es tu objetivo a largo plazo, Hermione?

Hermione abrió la boca. Y la cerró. Mathilda continuó.

—¿Sabías que Millicent Bagnold trabajó en cinco de los siete departamentos del Ministerio antes de ser elegida Ministra? Scrimgeour comenzó en Transportación y luego ascendió hacia Seguridad Mágica antes de dirigirse a la Oficina de Aurores. Leonard Spencer-Moon trabajó como asistente en Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas antes de pasar a la Oficina de Enlace Muggle y luego a Seguridad Mágica en el área de Artefactos Muggles.

Mathilda le sonrió. Todos ellos habían sido Ministros. _Ser Ministra_.

—Sería prudente, señorita Granger —susurró Mathilda—, considerar otros departamentos a medida que asciendas. Al final de tu carrera te será de ayuda.

Al final de su carrera. ¿Cuál sería el final de la carrera de Hermione Granger?

—Eso es definitivamente algo en lo que tengo pensar, Mathilda. Gracias.

—Quería hacerte saber, —Mathilda se puso en pie y comenzó a abrir cajones, sacando archivos—, que Robards está muy impresionado contigo.

—¿Gawain Robards?

—Sí —dijo, dejando caer más archivos sobre su escritorio—. Draco Malfoy se irá en diciembre. Por cierto, hay un artículo excelente en el periódico de hoy al respecto. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de leerlo?

—Mmm, sí…

—Bueno, Robards está planeando convertir el puesto de Malfoy en uno de tiempo completo como Analista Ejecutivo. —Mathilda le sonrió—. Él espera que tú te postules.

¿Analista Ejecutiva? Eso no era ascender por la escalera corporativa, era cortar de tajo los primeros peldaños.

—Bueno, definitivamente tengo que pensarlo —dijo Hermione, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Agradeció a Mathilda por su tiempo y regresó a su escritorio, pensando en el puesto. Trabajaría con Harry más a menudo. Y con Katie Bell. Pero no tendría nada que ver con elfos domésticos o criaturas mágicas. Acababa de tener el primer éxito en su actual puesto con el proyecto de la quimera.

Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido, sopesando los pros y los contras al diez para las once, cuando llamó al ascensor para dirigirse a los tribunales.

Llegó el ascensor, se abrieron las puertas y Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared. Se le heló la sangre. Se había olvidado por completo de él durante tres horas. Qué lindo había sido eso.

Los ojos de Draco tenían la misma sorpresa y sospecha de la última vez que lo había visto en la Mansión Malfoy, mientras ella salía corriendo. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y se unió a él en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron pudo sentirlo mirándola.

¿Qué sabía Draco de su reunión con Lucius? ¿Sabría del plan de Narcissa? ¿O era completamente ajeno a eso? ¿Qué le dijo Narcissa después de que ella huyera? ¿Le habría contado que Hermione lo había rechazado? ¿Y acaso eso le importaría?

_No es tu ex-prometido. Es tu compañero de trabajo._

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione. Se había retrasado, hubo demasiado silencio entre ambos antes del saludo.

El ascensor disminuyó la velocidad para detenerse en el quinto piso. Hermione no sabía si maldecir, ya que el viaje duraría una eternidad si se detenía en cada piso; o gruñir, ya que eso significaría que habría otras personas subiendo al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a Aiden O'Connor a medio camino de morder una manzana, Hermione decidió que era su día de suerte.

—¡Hola! —Aiden murmuró con los labios alrededor de su manzana—. Malfoy, gran artículo el de hoy. Qué emocionante, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias. —La voz de Draco era tensa. Aiden continuó hablando, su atributo dominante.

Cuando el elevador volvió a reducir la velocidad cerca del Atrio y Aiden seguía hablando, Hermione casi sonríe. Ya casi terminaba.

Aiden salió y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Bajan aquí?

—No, me dirijo al Wizengamot —dijo Draco. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Mmm, lo mismo —dijo Hermione.

Aiden se despidió con la mano y volvió a morder su manzana cuando las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender.

Escuchó a Draco tomar aire para empezar a hablar y Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Realmente fue un excelente artículo —dijo—. Skeeter hizo un trabajo maravilloso al presentar _Malfoy Consulting Group_ al mundo mágico.

Hermione no volteó a mirarlo.

—Gracias.

—Y felicitaciones por _Corazón de Bruja_. —Hermione se rió entre dientes.

El ascensor llegó al décimo piso. Draco mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Hermione fijó su mirada al frente, en la puerta de roble al final del pasillo. Sus zapatos resonaban contra las piedras, y Hermione se preguntó si Draco llegaría temprano o tarde a su cita con el Wizengamot. Porque ella iba con cinco minutos de ventaja.

Por favor, que no se quede aquí por cinco minutos, esperando que me llamen.

Draco la estaba mirando de nuevo. Se detuvieron a tres cuartas partes del pasillo, aproximadamente en el mismo lugar donde habían estado la última vez que compartieron ese pasillo.

La última vez había lamentado estar parada al otro lado del corredor frente a él, forzada tenerlo de frente y mirarlo a la cara o voltear al piso. Draco se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared de la derecha. Hermione decidió esta vez unirse a él en la misma pared, apartada un par de metros.

Eso fue mucho peor.

Ahora no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo; sentirlo mirándola.

La última vez que compartieron ese pasillo, Draco la acusó de intentar liberar a todos los mortífagos, la acusó de crear una deuda perpetua por testificar en su nombre y librarlo de Azkaban, la aprisionó contra esa misma pared y dejó que su cálido aliento siseara a través de sus labios sobre subastas, galeones y virginidades.

—No estabas en Cornerstone ayer.

Hermione sintió que se le atoraba la respiración en los pulmones. Los ojos de Draco estaban sobre ella, por lo que no se movió y se concentró en respirar.

—No, estaba enferma. —Se quedó mirando la pared opuesta, manteniendo la cabeza alta—. ¿Morty pudo ayudarte?

Draco se quedó en silencio. Y estaba segura de que si volteaba a mirarlo él estaría frunciendo el ceño.

Así que había ido a Cornerstone al día siguiente de que ella huyera de su casa, negándose a casarse con él. Una voz en su cabeza se rió ante lo irónico de la situación. ¿Qué había querido de ella? ¿Otra envoltura de regalo para otra novia?

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo girar hacia ella, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro.

¿Tal vez había querido disculparse? ¿O aclarar las cosas? O confundirla aún más. Probablemente lo último.

—Escuché que fuiste a ver a mi padre.

Hermione cerró los ojos. _Compañero de trabajo. Compañero de trabajo. Compañero de trabajo._

—Así es —contestó—. Fue muy amable al querer reunirse conmigo.

Estuvo a punto de dar más detalles. O de mentir, o divagar sobre la verdad, o apegarse a los cuarenta y cinco segundos de conversación agradable que lograron mantener Lucius y ella; pero recordó la sangre sobre sus paredes. Realmente no le debía nada. Escuchó los nudillos de Draco crujir a su derecha y vio su silueta apartándose hacia atrás el cabello.

Estaba agitado. Que delicia.

Hermione mantuvo la vista al frente y no dijo nada más. Draco presionó una mano contra la pared, descruzando los tobillos.

—¿Y fue una reunión agradable?

—Perfectamente agradable. —Hermione estuvo a punto de examinarse las uñas frente a él, pero pensó que podría parecer demasiado insensible—. Nunca llegué a conocerlo en realidad. —Se giró para verlo de frente y, con una mirada falsamente agradable dibujada en sus ojos, dijo—: Te pareces mucho a él.

El ojo izquierdo de Draco se crispó y Hermione pensó en el periódico arrugado en la papelera de su casa, donde expresó fervientemente cuánto deseaba distanciarse de su padre.

La comisura de sus labios se levantó a pesar de intentar frenarla. Draco la vio y trabó la mandíbula, y avanzó un paso.

—De haber sabido sobre esa reunión, la habría detenido.

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada. Estaba a tres pasos de distancia, pero podía sentir el aire agolpándose en el pasillo, igual que la última vez.

—A mi madre le gusta meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. Te pido una disculpa por haber quedado atrapada en sus enredos.

¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por la propuesta de matrimonio injustificada? ¿Por el estrés de sentarse frente a Lucius Malfoy? ¿Por toda esa farsa de relación con Narcissa Malfoy? Aún no obtenía respuestas de Draco.

—No sé qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre, pero…

—¿Por qué está tu sangre en las paredes de mi sala?

La boca de Draco se detuvo a media palabra y parpadeó mientras la miraba, con los ojos bailando de uno a otro entre los suyos. Hermione lo acorraló con su mirada fija, inflexible. Vio a Draco cerrar la mandíbula y tragar con dificultad.

—¿Señorita Granger? —El hombre robusto asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —¿Está lista?

—Muy lista. —Hermione se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia la puerta de roble, dejando atrás a Draco.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—Repíteme otra vez lo que decía.

Hermione suspiró y se frotó la frente. Se sentó a la mesa del comedor mientras Ginny paseaba por la sala, retorciéndose las manos. Harry estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, comentando ocasionalmente. Hermione había olvidado lo agotadora que era la "investigación en equipo". Tenía que volver a contar y volver a explicar todo aquello que para ella era muy simple de entender.

—"Sangre sucia: Podrás correr, pero _ellos_ no podrán esconderse".

—¿Y qué tan grandes eran las letras? —Ginny cambió el rumbo de su andar y giró alrededor de la mesa de café.

Hermione separó las manos, indicando el tamaño. Harry asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina para mirar.

—Eso es demasiada sangre —dijo Harry.

—¡No me digas! —rió Hermione.

—No, quiero decir... —Harry salió de la cocina, con una cuchara de salsa en la mano—. ¿_Draco Malfoy_ cortó su preciosa piel, se partió su preciosa vena y perdió gran parte de su preciosa sangre? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para asustarte?

Ginny asentía y caminaba, mirando al suelo. Era extraño tenerla a ella en lugar de Ron. Por lo regular Ron se quedaba quieto, comiendo, hasta que Hermione lo resolvía sola.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Busqué en el resto de la casa y no pude encontrar ningún otro mensaje. No había maldiciones. Solo el hechizo repelente de muggles.

—Necesito mirar el Muro. —Ginny se rascó la cabeza y cambió nuevamente de dirección con rumbo a la habitación de Hermione.

Harry desapareció de nuevo dentro de la cocina. Hermione tomó su taza de café y estaba a punto de dar un sorbo cuando Harry reapareció, frunciendo el ceño al suelo, con los brazos cruzados.

—Tal vez Ginny estuvo fuera de la ciudad, pero yo estaba aquí. —Harry la miró—. No debiste ir sola. Aún somos un equipo.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Yo... lo siento. Sólo quería... —Miró hacia abajo, Harry estaba decepcionado. —Tan solo quería volver sola a casa.

Harry asintió y dijo:

—Yo te permití venir conmigo cuando volví a casa.

Harry volvió a meterse a la cocina y Hermione escuchó una olla burbujear. Miró fijamente el lugar donde su amigo había desaparecido, pensando en el Valle de Godric, hasta que escuchó los pies de Ginny trayéndola de vuelta a la sala.

—Un encantamiento repelente de muggles. ¿Por qué? —Ginny reanudó su andar.

Hermione se sacudió la culpa y se giró hacia la pelirroja.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—¿Tú no colocaste uno cuando te fuiste?

—No, supuse que la casa se vendería —dijo, recogiendo su taza nuevamente—. Es posible que los encantamientos que les puse a mis padres les hicieran empacar y marcharse sin pensar en colocar la casa en venta. Dejé en claro que tenían que mudarse a Australia una semana después.

Harry apareció desde la cocina, levitando tres platos de pasta y verduras. Los puso sobre la mesa.

—Quizás podríamos dejar de hablar de la... _sangre en la pared_. —Harry apuntó con la cabeza a Ginny, que estaba caminando, haciendo su cuello tronar.

La mente de Hermione sacó a relucir la imagen de la sangre fuera del cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona. _La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta_. Las letras sangrientas que Ginny había escrito mientras estuvo poseída. Hermione lo había olvidado y la había arrastrado de nuevo a través de lo mismo.

—No soy una florecita, Potter. —Ginny frunció el ceño y se sentó a la mesa—. Quiero resolver esto tanto como Hermione, así que déjame ayudarla.

—No, Harry tiene razón. Podemos dejarlo de lado un tiempo. —Hermione tomó su servilleta y comenzó a comer. Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Qué te dijo él cuando le preguntaste?

Hermione levantó la vista. Ginny no estaba comiendo, estaba frunciéndole el ceño a la mesa.

—Nada. Es decir, en realidad no fue una pregunta. Fue más una... puntuación. —Hermione sonrió—. No esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Crees que te diría la verdad si le preguntaras en serio? —dijo Harry.

—No —dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ginny se levantó y volvió a caminar. Harry suspiro.

—¿Dijo que no sabía sobre tu reunión con Lucius? —preguntó Ginny.

—No. Dijo que lo habría detenido de haberlo sabido.

Ginny se frotó la frente.

—¡Esto es enloquecedor!

Hermione se rió.

—Créeme, lo sé. Pero olvídalo, Ginny. Come.

—¡Quiero saber qué está pasando en esa estúpida cabeza rubia! —Ginny pataleó. Hermione sonrió.

—Es una pena que no tengamos contactos en el Wizengamot. —Harry se llevó el tenedor a la boca, haciendo girar la pasta.

Ginny y Hermione lo miraron.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el Wizengamot revisó los recuerdos que él proporcionó. Esos deben tener algunas respuestas. —Harry masticó, mirando su plato.

—¿Recuerdos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —dijo Harry con la boca llena—. Malfoy proporcionó recuerdos el día en que fue liberado. Nuestros testimonios y los recuerdos que entregó fueron las únicas razones por las que salió. Los recuerdos demuestran su inocencia o condenan a otros mortífagos. —Harry las miró—. Ya te lo había contado.

—No —dijo Ginny—. Creo que no lo hiciste.

—Oh. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, pues... no debí hacerlo. ¡No _debí_ hacerlo!

—¿Y dónde están estos recuerdos ahora?

Harry giró otro bocado de pasta en su tenedor.

—Probablemente en la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, guardados para su revisión.

Ginny miró a Hermione y alzó una ceja. Hermione podía sentir latir su corazón y no sabía por qué.

—Y… —dijo Ginny lentamente—, ¿qué medidas de seguridad existen en la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Contraseñas?

—Contraseñas aleatorias y dos turnos de aurores. —Harry se limpió la boca. Agarró su vaso de agua.

—Y… —dijo Ginny—, ¿cuándo es tu turno?

Harry miró a las dos chicas sobre su vaso de agua. Con ojos muy abiertos, luego con hastío.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, mierda.


	20. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí! Lamento mucho estar retrasada con la contestación de los comentarios y aprecio mucho que a pesar de eso continúen dejándolos. Voy tan rápido como puedo con la traducción y eso a veces me impide contestar apropiadamente. Si me disculpan por los anteriores, prometo retomar a partir de aquí :)_

**.**

**Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 20

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Pasarían otras tres semanas antes del turno de Harry vigilando la sala de archivo de la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Harry se negó a cambiar su turno, pues despertaría demasiadas sospechas. Y dejó muy claro que no se tolerarían las sospechas.

—No sólo me despedirían, me enjuiciarían por eso, ¿saben?

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. —Ginny estaba prácticamente bailando en su silla.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Hemos hecho cosas peores. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, ¡pero fue por algo bueno! Esto es simplemente... egoísta.

—Está bien —dijo Ginny—. Ve entonces tú a preguntarle a Draco Malfoy qué pretende.

Harry rodó los ojos. Le dijo a Ginny que era probable que no quedara nada útil en la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos. Una vez que los recuerdos eran examinados y se dictaba sentencia en base a ellos, eran transferidos al Departamento de Misterios. Y sólo se podía recuperar un recuerdo del Departamento de Misterios con el permiso del Ministro de Magia.

—Pero su juicio fue hace meses —dijo Ginny—. ¿Todavía tendrán recuerdos de él que no hayan sido revisados?

—Oh, sí —se rió Harry—. Puede que tengamos magia, pero seguimos siendo una institución gubernamental. Todo avanza lentamente. Sus recuerdos de la noche en que murió Dumbledore probablemente ya no estén ahí, seguro fueron examinados de inmediato; pero, cualquier recuerdo relacionado con los siguientes mortífagos a enjuiciar probablemente continúe almacenado.

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La semana siguiente avanzó despacio. Hermione sólo se encontró con Draco dos veces. La primera vez, al día siguiente en los ascensores, luciendo exhausto y demacrado, y nuevamente el viernes en el Atrio. Draco la miró a los ojos las dos veces, y ella miró hacia otro lado.

Ese sábado en Cornerstone, Morty bajó una caja grande y le dijo que, si encontraba algún tiempo extra, le agradecería que almacenara el nuevo envío. Ella abrió la caja y encontró el nuevo libro sobre hombres lobo de Mattie McHandry.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de abastecer los estantes tendría que notificar a aquellos que pre-ordenaron el libro. Incluyendo a Narcissa Malfoy.

Se mantuvo ocupada en tonterías: Limpió; tonteó entre los libros; intentó conversar con la harpía, que la había mirado con ojos muy abiertos y violetas antes de escabullirse; y, finalmente, Hermione escribió a todos los demás en la lista de pedidos anticipados. Una vez que se acercaban las cinco de la tarde, pensó que las posibilidades de que un Malfoy entrara a Cornerstone durante la siguiente hora se habían reducido.

La lechuza de Morty voló de regreso desde la ventana trasera y Hermione adjuntó la última carta a su pata. Había escrito una nota bajo el nombre de Hermione J. Granger, amiga de Narcissa Malfoy, que arrugó y arrojó a la basura. Luego, escribió otra a nombre de Cornerstone, con posdata de Hermione Granger, deseándole a Narcissa una lectura amena; también la había botado. Se decidió por una carta genérica, idéntica a las enviadas en los últimos veinte pedidos. No había indicios de que la carta fuera suya, exceptuando el hecho de que Narcissa conocía la caligrafía de Hermione.

Observó a la lechuza partir y se mantuvo ocupada, mirando el nuevo libro de vez en cuando. Quince minutos después, la gran lechuza de Narcissa entró volando, dejó caer una nota en el alféizar de la ventana, y esperó.

Hermione tomó la nota, rezando para que no dijera "gracias, voy en camino" o "Draco irá por él mañana".

_Morty:_

_Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que el libro de McHandry llegó. Por favor, envíalo de vuelta con mi lechuza y cárgalo a mi cuenta._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione leyó la nota dos veces. La lechuza chasqueó el pico y Hermione la hizo callar. Estaba dirigida a Morty, aunque sabía que Narcissa reconocía su letra. También carecía del "Atentamente, Narcissa Malfoy" que Hermione sabía que era la firma de Narcissa. Realmente no había nada de malo en la carta, pero Hermione aún así sintió como si un ex-novio acabara de pedirle que guardara sus cosas en una caja y se las enviara por correo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ginny la obligó a salir a una cita la noche siguiente. Una de sus compañeras tenía un hermano al que le gustaban mucho los libros y que actualmente trabajaba en Relaciones con Centauros en Alemania. Y Ginny había conseguido arreglarles una cita el domingo por la noche.

Evan estaba bien, era agradable. Era bastante guapo, en realidad. Pero Hermione lo consideró... un último recurso. Fijaron una cita al mes siguiente, cuando Evan estuviera de nuevo en la ciudad; pero una vez que terminó la noche, Hermione ya había olvidado qué fecha habían acordado.

Afortunadamente, no hubo fotógrafos indiscretos durante la cita. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba segura de qué era peor: la versión de los eventos de Rita Skeeter o la de Ginny.

—¡Y le dijo a Amanda que la cita estuvo muy bien y que está emocionado por verte de nuevo el próximo mes! —Ginny servía té y obligaba a Hermione a revivir la cita el lunes por la noche.

—Oh, qué lindo. Sí, fue una tarde agradable. —Hermione sonrió.

—¿Agradable? —Los ojos de Ginny brillaron mientras dejaba una taza frente a Hermione.

—Sí, agradable —dijo ella. Ginny agitó las cejas y Hermione sonrió—. ¡No sé qué esperas que te diga, Ginny! No pasó nada emocionante.

—Bueno, ¡esperemos que ocurra algo emocionante el próximo mes!

Hermione bebió su té y le preguntó a Ginny sobre el partido que tendría el próximo fin de semana.

Al día siguiente, Hermione llegó a su escritorio para encontrar una nota esperándola. Bajó su bolso y la abrió, rezando.

Sus rezos no fueron escuchados. Robards quería su ayuda. Hoy... No era su día.

Hermione llamó a la pared del cubículo de Aiden. Él estaba leyendo un documento y comiendo una ciruela.

—¡Hey! —Aiden sonrió—. ¡La Chica Dorada ha llegado!

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Recibiste esta mañana alguna nota de Robards?

—No. —Aiden masticó su ciruela—. ¿Necesita tu mente brillante el día de hoy?

—Eso parece. —Hermione le frunció el ceño a la nota—. Bueno, supongo que te veré más tarde. —Se giró para dirigirse a los ascensores.

—¡Oye! —la llamó Aiden—. El último día de Rosenberg es este jueves.

—¿Pasado mañana? —Hermione parpadeó—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí —dijo—. Va a tener una pequeña celebración en el café al final de la calle después del trabajo.

—Oh, muy bien. Gracias por avisarme. —Hermione trató de irse nuevamente, y la voz de Aiden la detuvo.

—Oye, mmm... —Hermione lo vio juguetear su pluma—. Algunos de nosotros estamos pensando en ir a un bar o dos después de la fiesta. ¿Quieres venir?

Había algo diferente en sus ojos cuando la invitó. Hermione dijo:

—¿En una noche entre semana? —Levantó una ceja.

Aiden sonrió de lado.

—Vamos. Vive un poco, Granger.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Yo tengo que... tengo que ver cómo me siento el jueves. Puede ser. —Aiden le sonrió—. Gracias por invitarme.

—Claro —dijo—. ¡Diviértete arriba!

Al salir de un brinco del ascensor aún intentaba descifrar la invitación de Aiden. ¿Era una cita? ¿Una reunión grupal? ¿En verdad ella quería salir con él?

Saludó a Katie Bell agitando la mano mientras salía del ascensor, con un gesto que decía "te veré más tarde", y se dirigió a la oficina de Robards.

—¡Señorita Granger! —Gawain Robards se levantó de su escritorio—. Estamos muy honrados por la ayuda que nos prestará nuevamente esta semana.

Los ojos de Hermione se crisparon al escuchar "esta semana" en lugar de "hoy".

—Buenos días, señor Robards —dijo Hermione, estrechándole la mano—. Me honra haber sido requerida.

—Han aparecido otra vez esas runas y prefiero tener personas con la mente aún fresca con conocimientos de Hogwarts para trabajar en el caso, ¡en lugar de los que estamos oxidados treinta años o más!

Hermione sonrió. Sí podía verse trabajando para el señor Robards. Ambos tenían una buena relación y él parecía llevarse muy bien con Harry.

—Debo confesar, señorita Granger —continuó—, que Mathilda me comentó que usted está buscando postularse para nuevos cargos.

—Sí, estoy pensando en hacer un cambio.

—Bueno, pues espero que nos tenga en cuenta. El puesto de Draco Malfoy se abrirá en diciembre y necesitamos a alguien tan brillante y analítico como él para ocuparlo.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo que lo consideraría. Todavía tenía esperanza, una tonta esperanza, de que Robards la enviara a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera la sala de conferencias cuando su reunión terminara; pero, por supuesto, Robards la despidió deseándole un buen día y le dijo que el señor Malfoy la pondría al tanto.

Hermione arrastró los pies hacia la sala de conferencias. Tocó la puerta, por cortesía, y la abrió para encontrar de pie a Draco, reclinado sobre la mesa, acomodando en ella pilas de documentos, con una pluma entre los dientes y el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Draco la miró y Hermione lo maldijo. Pero Draco parecía sorprendido de verla. Él se quitó la pluma de la boca.

—Robards me mandó llamar.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y se rascó la mandíbula.

—Le dije que lo tenía bajo control.

Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta.

—Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí.

Respiró hondo y se acercó para colocar sus notas y pluma en el borde de la mesa. Draco apretó la mandíbula y se hizo a un lado para que Hermione se acercara a mirar los documentos. Le explicó que el Departamento había estado interceptando mensajes que circulaban en el Callejón Knockturn y en algunos otros sitios de mala reputación identificables, dónde realizarían intercambios de objetos oscuros o lugares de reunión clandestinos. Al igual que en los otros casos en los que habían trabajado juntos, los contrabandistas comenzaron a utilizar runas para comunicarse entre ellos y despistar a los Aurores. A Robards le interesaba saber si estos mensajes estaban relacionados entre sí, y si había alguien "a cargo".

Mientras Draco hablaba, explicándole su progreso y sus dudas, señaló con sus largos dedos la pila de papeles y le hizo un gesto hacia el libro de runas. Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo por lo bueno que era en esto, por la facilidad con la que se hacía cargo de una habitación y presentaba un problema, soluciones y el curso de acción.

Pero no la había mirado ni una vez.

Treinta minutos después de que Draco regresara a leer el documento en que trabajaba cuando llegó y Hermione comenzara por el principio, leyendo desde las primeras notas e informes interceptados hacia adelante, ella arrojó su pluma, sacó su varita y se giró hacia la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Quitó los cuadros "inspiracionales" y placas, apuntó su varita hacia la mesa y pegó los mensajes contra la pared, en orden cronológico.

Cuando uno de los informes salió volando de la mano de Draco, dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Confía en mí. Es muy útil.

Varias horas y callejones sin salida después, el Muro de Runas se había expandido y ahora tenía vida propia. Draco y Hermione generalmente trabajaban en silencio a menos que alguno tuviera una nueva idea. Hermione estaba a mitad de su enumeración de variantes de traducción para un conjunto de runas, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía erizados los vellos de la nuca. Draco la estaba mirando. Hermione tragó saliva y continuó escribiendo hasta que su voz rompió el silencio.

—Fue una misión. Del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse antes de apartar los ojos de la página y mirarlo.

—¿Qué tipo de misión?

Draco estaba recostado contra su silla y si ella no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba encorvado. Pero Hermione sabía que los Malfoy no se encorvaban.

—El peor tipo. —Draco apretó la mandíbula. Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle qué significaba eso.

—Entonces, después de encontrar la casa vacía... ¿decidiste redecorar?

Draco tragó saliva y Hermione vio que su garganta se movía. Sus ojos se posaron en los papeles frente a él.

—Fue diseño de Yaxley.

_Yaxley._ Draco no había ido solo.

—Pero, ¿con tu sangre?

Draco sonrió con arrepentimiento hacia la mesa.

—¿Por qué iba él a derramar su propia sangre?

Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo se veía Draco diciendo la "verdad". No era que se la pasara mintiendo, pero no habían tenido ninguna conversación previa que le sirviera como referencia. Aunque, había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

Hermione miró sus ojos, siguió el camino por su nariz recta hasta sus labios apretados, encontrando tensión en su mandíbula.

_Comprarla, venderla, salvarla._

Con los ojos todavía en sus notas, la boca de Draco se abrió.

—¿Qué otros secretos te ha contado mi padre?

Hermione pestañeó. Draco había asumido que fue Lucius quien le contó sobre la sangre en la pared. Qué extraño. Había pasado una semana y media, y Draco aún intentaba reconstruir su conversación con Lucius. Entonces, recordó que él no tendría oportunidad de preguntarle directamente a su padre hasta diciembre. Sólo tenía una visita al mes.

—Tu padre no me dijo nada sobre eso —dijo, y los ojos de Draco volvieron hacia ella—. Me dijiste que no fuera a mi casa. Así que, por supuesto, fui.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Hola, Malfoy. —Harry entró en la sala, mirando el documento que traía entre sus manos. Levantó la vista y encontró ahí a Hermione—. Oh, mmm... ¿Estás ayudando de nuevo?

—Robards me mandó llamar —respondió Hermione. Le envió a Harry una mirada que decía: "Estoy bien".

—Mmm, bueno. Han interceptado otro mensaje.

Draco y Hermione saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron hacia las páginas en las manos de Harry. Hermione las tomó primero y las sostuvo frente a ella, leyendo superficialmente los garabatos y reconstruyendo la información que habían obtenido de los otros mensajes. Podía sentir a Draco leyendo sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, esto encaja con el germánico del noreste, pero esto otro encaja con el escandinavo.

—Habíamos descartado el alfabeto escandinavo —dijo Draco—. Debe ser el germánico.

—Pero ahora que tenemos esto, no podemos descartar el escandinavo. —Hermione regresó corriendo a la mesa para comenzar a hacer referencias cruzadas con sus notas, mientras Draco le quitaba el mensaje de la mano.

—Oh —escuchó decir a Harry. Levantó la vista y Harry estaba mirando el Muro de Runas—. Tú... hiciste un Muro.

—¿Hace eso con frecuencia? —le preguntó Draco a Harry.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Es algo reciente. —Hermione miró a Harry y él le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Ambos tomarán un descanso para salir a almorzar?

Hermione vio a Draco consultar su reloj e hizo lo mismo. Diez y media del mediodía.

—Oh, mmm, sí —dijo Hermione—. Supongo que sí.

Draco regresó rápidamente a su silla, organizando sus notas.

—¿Cafetería? —Preguntó Harry y Hermione pudo ver los croissants bailando en sus ojos. Ella asintió y Harry se volvió hacia Draco—. ¿Malfoy? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo un compromiso previo. —Draco hizo una nota final y comenzó a guardar.

Hermione le dijo que lo vería después del almuerzo y salió de la habitación junto a Harry, quien se apresuró a dejar sus documento y tomar sus monedas. Hermione caminó hacia el escritorio de Katie Bell para ver si todavía estaba ahí.

—Hermione Granger. —Una voz sedosa.

Hermione se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Katya Viktor. Sintió que se enraizaba en su sitio cuando ella se deslizó para acercarse. Katya sonrió. Maldita fuera, era deslumbrante.

—Hola... —Hermione trató de decir algo más pero, en vez de eso, se encontró intentando averiguar si los ojos de Katya eran color avellana o miel.

—Hola, soy Katya. —Dientes blancos, muy blancos—. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. —Ella extendió una mano perfectamente cuidada, uñas de color burdeos. Hermione apretó su mano—. Soy amiga de Draco.

—Yo... Sí, hola. Soy Hermione. —Qué idiotez. Y ella tenía las uñas astilladas.

—Me moría por conocerte, ¡pero Draco siempre me dice que estás muy ocupada! —Katya se rió y el lugar entero se entibió. Ella carecía del fuerte acento de Viktor Krum—. Pero, ¡por supuesto que lo estás! ¡Eres Hermione Granger!

—Yo… Yo soy ella.

—Debo decir —Katya colocó su bolso brillante debajo del brazo mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione—, que te he seguido muy de cerca a lo largo de los años. ¡Todo Durmstrang estaba tan interesado en la chica de quince años que llamó la atención de Viktor Krum! —Katya rió y la tocó ligeramente en el brazo. Hermione se sintió muy rígida y se preguntó si estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo...

Katya prosiguió.

—Pero luego continué encontrando tu nombre en los periódicos y siempre estabas haciendo algo maravilloso, como salvar una especie o te enfrentar a magos tenebrosos tú sola y yo... —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Lo siento mucho, estoy parloteando! Sólo quería conocerte.

Maldita fuera, Katya también era intoxicantemente encantadora.

—Yo... Bueno, gracias. También es un placer conocerte. —Katya sonrió y Hermione se sintió insípida—. He oído mucho sobre ti.

—¡Seguramente estás mintiendo! —Katya se rió. Ella siempre reía—. ¡No hay mucho que escuchar!

Katya empujó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

_Hermosa. Encantadora. Agraciada._

Justo entonces, escuchó que se abría la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Hermione se giró y vio la cara de Draco en el mismo momento en que él se dio cuenta que Katya y ella se habían encontrado. Draco se detuvo con la mano en la puerta y el abrigo debajo del brazo.

_Compromiso previo._

—¡Draco! —susurró Katya. Su voz parecía emocionada, sin la cualidad estridente que Hermione podía alcanzar—. ¡Mira a quién conocí al fin!

Hermione vio como Draco abría la boca, alternando la mirada entre las dos mujeres en el pasillo. Sus ojos eran neutrales, con una sonrisa que no estiraba sus mejillas.

—Maravilloso —dijo—. Granger, ella es Katya.

Hermione asintió y Katya dijo:

—He estado parloteando. Lo siento. ¡No puedo creer que me la haya encontrado!

Hermione se sentía un poco mareada. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, fue un placer conocerte, Katya. —Volvió a estrecharle la mano—. Disfruten su almuerzo juntos.

—Oh, pero ¿estás libre para unirte a nosotros? —dijo Katya con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Experta Anfitriona. Modales Exquisitos._

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Draco.

—Oh, eres muy amable, pero ya tengo planes para el almuerzo. Gracias, Katya.

—¡Tendremos que reunirnos a charlar en otra ocasión! —Katya sonrió—. Me encantaría invitarte a comer y conocer tus opiniones. Actualmente estoy trabajando con una organización benéfica dedicada a los derechos de enanos y elfos domésticos y me encantaría escuchar tus ideas.

Oh, vete a la mierda Katya.

—Eso... eso suena perfecto. —Hermione sonrió. La odiaba. La odiaba porque no podía odiarla.

Hermione vio a Draco tronarse el cuello y respirar hondo. Después, colocó su mano delicadamente sobre la espalda de Katya.

—Te veré después del almuerzo, Granger. —La miró brevemente antes de girarse para guiar a Katya al elevador.

—¡Qué placer conocerte, Hermione! —canturreó Katya.

Hermione los vio alejarse; la espalda de Draco rígida y Katya contoneándose, charlando, sonriendo, siendo perfecta.

Hermione intentó recordar qué libro había envuelto para ella.

Harry apareció doblando la esquina.

—Por Dios, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? —gruñó Hermione y empujó a Harry.

—¿Qué…?

Fueron a almorzar a la cafetería. Hermione regresó arriba y fue directamente a trabajar. Draco entró justo después de la una y Hermione pudo sentir sus ojos encima de ella el resto de la tarde. Avanzaron con las runas, pero tendrían que trabajar en la sala de conferencias nuevamente mañana.

Regresó a su oficina para recoger sus cosas al final del día y se topó con Aiden.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Resolviste el hambre en el mundo para el mediodía? —Aiden le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione lo miró. Le sonreía a ella; abiertamente, honestamente, agradablemente.

—Aiden, me encantaría salir con todos ustedes el jueves. Dime dónde los veo.

La sonrisa de Aiden se amplió hasta mostrar todos los dientes.


	21. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola a todas! Lamento el ligero retraso pero aquí tienen el capítulo. Prepárense para él, es todo lo que puedo decirles :)_

_Nota Autora: ¡El capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Gracias por todos los comentarios, a todos. Sé que nos estamos poniendo un poco... ¿impacientes? Pero las cosas deben ponerse agradables e incómodas antes de poder avanzar. Así que les presento... más incomodidad. Con un poco de emoción…_

**Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 21

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El miércoles, Hermione y Draco trabajaron en silencio durante la mayor parte del día. Hermione se detuvo en la cafetería por una taza de café camino arriba y, cuando llegó a la sala de conferencias del segundo piso, vio a Draco desvanecer rápidamente la taza de café que había traído para ella junto con su té.

El jueves, necesitaron comunicarse más entre ellos. No pudieron encontrar respuestas definitivas sobre el caso de las runas, por lo que prepararon informes para Robards, enumerando las posibilidades. Regresó al cuarto piso treinta minutos antes del final del día, esperando tener un poco de tiempo para trabajar en sus cosas antes de salir.

Una vez que se acomodó en su cubículo, Aiden llamó.

—Hola, hace mucho no te veo —dijo. Hermione sonrió cortésmente—. ¿Todavía estás interesada en reunirte con nosotros para tomar algo esta noche?

—Sí, definitivamente —dijo Hermione, acomodando su papeleo. Ginny había deslizado un tubo de rímel en su bolso sólo para la ocasión—. Aunque, te veré en la despedida de Rosenberg. Quiero terminar algunas cosas antes aquí.

—Genial. —Aiden le sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Hermione miró fijamente el lugar que Aiden había desocupado. Valía la pena intentarlo. También podría comprobar si era capaz de soportarlo fuera del trabajo.

Trabajó durante un rato, escuchando a la gente desearle buenas noches y, cuando consultó su reloj, ya eran las cinco y media. Se apresuró a terminar, tomando notas, y se alegró de que no la necesitaran mañana para terminar los informes con Draco, porque la pila de documentación de sus casos era ridícula.

Hermione conjuró un espejo e intentó aplicarse la melcocha negra en sus pestañas, y después salió. Llegó a la cafetería después de que el grupo hubiera ordenado. Aiden la saludó con la mano y le indicó una silla que había le había separado junto a él, y ella se sorprendió gratamente de lo bien que Aiden la incluía en las conversaciones, especialmente en las que no le interesaban.

Bebió un sorbo de agua, rechazando cortésmente la mitad del grasoso sándwich con papas fritas que Aiden le ofreció y se encontró a sí misma riendo más, tratando de conocer mejor a sus compañeros de trabajo. Aiden apoyó el brazo alrededor del respaldo de su silla, pero no tocó sus hombros o cuello como Ron solía hacerlo. Siempre había encontrado estresante ese comportamiento.

Una vez que la fiesta de despedida llegaba a su fin, Hermione le deseó un feliz retiro a Rochelle y se sonrojó cuando ella le preguntó en voz baja si le molestaría autografiar algo para su nieta por Navidad.

Aiden la condujo afuera con otros dos compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio que conocía y la novia de uno de ellos. Caminaron varias cuadras y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para platicar con la novia. En general, había sido una noche agradable hasta ahora. Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando Aiden la encaminó al siguiente bar, con la mano descansando cortésmente sobre su espalda, y él se las arregló para golpear el hombro de una chica rubia del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Lo siento, amor! —Aiden hizo una pausa cuando vio la cita de la chica—. ¡Malfoy! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Aiden se lanzó a contar una historia detallada sobre la fiesta de jubilación de Rosenberg mientras Hermione maldecía su suerte. Miró a Draco y lo encontró mirando hacia el brazo de Aiden, aún acunándola por detrás de la espalda.

—O'Connor, Granger; les presento a Noelle —dijo Draco una vez que Aiden terminó de hablar.

Noelle sonrió y se carcajeó sin razón alguna. Su cabello rubio era corto y suelto en rizos alrededor del rostro, tenía una nariz pequeña y ojos azules. Hermione creyó reconocerla como una de las pasadas citas de Draco en el periódico.

—Hola. Soy Aiden —se presentó él—. Encantado de conocerte. —Aiden le estrechó la mano.

—Hola, yo soy Noelle. —Ella era estadounidense. E insípida, dedujo Hermione.

—Hola —dijo Hermione—. Soy Hermione Granger.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo eres? —Los ojos de Noelle se iluminaron y agarró la mano de Hermione para estrecharla—. ¡Esto es genial!

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en Draco a tiempo para verlo inhalar profundamente y frotar su sien.

Noelle seguía hablando.

—¡También teníamos noticias de la guerra en Estados Unidos, y siempre los mencionaban a ustedes tres! Ron Weasley y Harry Potter no están aquí también, ¿verdad? —Noelle miró por encima del hombro de Hermione, como si pudiera hacerlos aparecer ahí con sólo desearlo.

—Mmm, no. Sólo estoy yo tomando un trago con mis compañeros hoy.

—Oh, Draco, ¡ahora tenemos que quedarnos! —Noelle se giró hacia Draco y lo agarró del codo. Hermione pensó en dientes blancos, cabello castaño sedoso y piernas largas y bronceadas y, de pronto, se sintió irracionalmente molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto a Katya? Ese ángel.

—¡Sí! ¡Siéntense con nosotros! —Aiden señaló a los amigos con los que habían entrado, pidiéndoles que juntaran unas mesas del bar—. Malfoy y yo iremos por una ronda de bebidas.

—¡Increíble! —burbujeó Noelle—. ¡Hermione, siéntate a mi lado! —Y Noelle tomó el banco al final, acariciando el que estaba a su lado. Esta no era la noche que había anticipado.

Una vez que un impasible Draco y un animado Aiden se fueron a la barra, y ella se acomodó junto a su nueva mejor amiga, Hermione se volvió hacia Noelle y le dijo:

—¿Qué te trae a Londres, Noelle?

—Volví a casa de la Universidad muggle, estoy visitando a mi familia —dijo alegremente.

—Oh, ¿tu familia vive aquí? —preguntó Hermione, desenvolviendo la bufanda de su cuello.

—¡Sí! Tenía tres años cuando comenzó la Primera Guerra Mágica, así que mi papá me envió a Estados Unidos para quedarme con familiares e ir a la escuela.

Hermione asintió, no completamente interesada.

—¿Y cómo conoces a Draco? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Oh, nuestras familias han sido amigas durante años. —Noelle agitó una mano, como si la conversación no tuviera importancia—. Pero ustedes dos fueron a la escuela juntos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro que lo hicimos. —Hermione levantó la vista y Draco y Aiden ya volvían a la mesa. Draco levitaba todas las bebidas, entregándoselas a cada persona, incluso a los amigos de Aiden a quienes no conocía. Noelle recibió un cóctel con volantes decorativos, whisky de fuego para Draco y los dos amigos de Aiden, vino para la novia y cerveza de mantequilla para ella y Aiden.

Aiden estaba detrás de Draco, diciendo:

—¡Yo me encargo de la siguiente ronda, Malfoy! —Draco parecía haber tenido más que suficiente de Aiden, lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír. Aiden tomó el taburete a la derecha de Hermione y Draco se sentó frente a Noelle. Una pequeña y extraña imagen.

—Entonces, Aiden, ¿a qué te dedicas? —Preguntó Noelle, colocando su delicada boca en la pajita de su bebida de una manera que Hermione consideró tanto adorable como vulgar.

—Hermione y yo trabajamos en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas para el Ministerio. Ambos estamos especializados en dragones.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, _dragones_! ¡_Amo_ a los dragones!

Hermione levantó una ceja y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Sí? —Aiden sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Tienes algún favorito?

—¡El azul! —dijo Noelle.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿El... hocicocorto Sueco?

—Cualquiera que sea azul. ¡El azul es mi color favorito! —Noelle se rió y bebió de su trago. Hermione dirigió sus ojos hacia Draco y le brindó una mirada que esperaba transmitir: "¿estás hablando en serio?"

Draco la miró a los ojos y después bajó la mirada a su whisky de fuego. Hermione todavía lo estaba mirando cuando una mano cayó sobre el hombro de Draco, el anillo de Slytherin en el pulgar.

—Reconocería la parte posterior de tu cabeza en cualquier lugar, amigo.

Draco se giró para mirar al Slytherin que acababa de interrumpir su duelo de miradas y Hermione se sorprendió al ver los labios de Draco separarse en una sonrisa enorme y honesta.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bastardo?! —Draco se levantó y le dio un abrazo al tipo. Finalmente Hermione observó bien su rostro.

Marcus Flint. Se había arreglado los dientes.

Hermione observó a Draco mientras se reunía con su viejo amigo y capitán de _quidditch_, mirándolo irradiar calidez mientras se ponían rápidamente al día antes, de que Draco se girara nuevamente hacia ellos.

—Marcus, ¿recuerdas a Noelle Ogden?

Algo se encendió en la mente de Hermione cuando escuchó el apellido de Noelle. Lo archivó para más tarde mientras Marcus le daba un abrazo amistoso a Noelle. No tenía ningún recuerdo agradable de Marcus Flint, lo notó cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

—Hermione Granger —dijo. Algo brilló al fondo de sus ojos, y Hermione no estaba segura de que le gustara. Pero Flint no se burlaba de ella, lo que supuso que era un progreso—. ¿Acaso no eres un regalo para la vista?

—Hola, Flint. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias. Él seguía mirándola, sus ojos hurgando en su rostro—. ¿Potter y Weasley están por aquí? —Flint levantó una ceja y echó un vistazo alrededor del bar.

—No —dijo Hermione—. Vine sola esta noche. —Hermione arqueó una ceja, dándole una mirada que esperaba que dijera que podía arreglárselas sola, incluso aunque la proporción de Slytherins fuera en aumento.

Flint, Draco y Noelle comenzaron a ponerse al día, preguntándose por familiares viejos, qué estaba haciendo Gregory Goyle, cómo está tu padre Noelle, felicitaciones por tu negocio Draco...

Hermione sintió a Aiden apoyarse contra ella.

—¿Ése es Marcus Flint?

—Sí —contestó, llevándose el vaso medio vacío a los labios.

—Creo que me encerró en el baño de Myrtle cuando estaba en primer año.

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada, encontrando toda esa situación demasiado cómica y extenuante. Se carcajeó, secándose los ojos y girándose para ver a Aiden sonriéndole. Cuando volteó nuevamente para mirar a Flint, los ojos de Draco acababan de apartarse de Aiden y ella.

Hermione siguió la conversación de Marcus Flint por un momento, luego se volteó e intentó recordar dónde se había quedado la conversación de Aiden y sus amigos. Se cernía al borde de cada conversación, bebiendo en silencio su cerveza de mantequilla, observando la cara de Draco iluminarse cada vez que Flint hacía una broma o contaba algún recuerdo. Cuando Noelle sorbió ruidosamente el último trago de su bebida, como la tipa vulgar que era, Draco y Flint se ofrecieron a traer otra ronda. Cuando se marcharon, Noelle se giró hacia ella.

—Esto es divertido, ¿no? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y empezando a ponerse vidriosos por los cócteles. Hermione intentó sonreír y pensó que Katya nunca se embriagaría frente a extraños. Ella tenía más clase. Se sentía tan ofendida por esta chica en nombre de Katya... _obviamente_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo Draco y tú? —preguntó Hermione, e inmediatamente se puso seria. ¿Cómo había salido eso de su boca?

—Oh —se rió Noelle—. Realmente no estamos saliendo. —Noelle sorbió el hielo derretido a través de su pajita y Hermione se preguntó si Noelle sabría sobre Katya; ya que ella era de Estados Unidos, tal vez no había leído _El Profeta_. Hermione llevó el último sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla a sus labios. Noelle dijo:

—Sólo busca mi dinero. —Y le sonrió mientras Hermione tosía.

—¿Q-qué? —Hermione tomó una servilleta para evitar escupir.

—Quiero decir, no mi dinero. El dinero de mi padre. —Noelle se carcajeó ante la mirada en el rostro de Hermione—. Tiberius Ogden de mi padre. Draco quiere que invierta en su empresa y se una al Consejo Administrativo.

_Ogden_. Por eso le era familiar. Noelle y su hermano eran los herederos de la fortuna del whisky de fuego añejado Ogden. Por Merlín, la mitad de la mesa estaba bebiendo esa cosa.

—Oh—comenzó Hermione—, no me había dado cuenta...

—Así que Draco, esencialmente, está quedando bien con nosotros. Almorzaremos con mi padre este fin de semana. —Noelle apuñaló su hielo, casualmente.

—Oh, es maravilloso. Mmm, quiero decir... ¿Te molesta eso?

—¡Nop! —Noelle rió—. ¡Draco Malfoy puede comprarme bebidas y llevarme a fiestas todo lo que él quiera! Es decir, maldición, es _hermoso_. —Noelle sacó la lengua y Hermione se echó a reír.

Bien. Quizás Noelle no era tan mala.

Draco y Flint regresaron con otra ronda por toda la mesa. Mientras se acercaban, Flint dijo algo que hizo a Draco reír. Carcajearse _de verdad_. Sus labios se abrieron y sus ojos se arrugaron y el sonido resonó por todo el lugar. Fue encantador.

Aiden y sus amigos les agradecieron por las bebidas y ella escuchó a uno de ellos susurrar:

—No tenía idea de que Draco Malfoy fuera tan amable.

Una segunda cerveza de mantequilla se deslizó entre sus manos, aunque no la había pedido. Realmente no debía beberla si quería tener alguna oportunidad de aparecerse en casa. ¿Tal vez tenían algún menú de alimentos en el bar?

Flint tomó el único asiento vacío de la mesa, el que estaba frente a ella y al lado de Draco. Noelle se reía al otro lado ante algo que dijo Draco.

—¿No bebes, Granger?

Hermione levantó la vista y Flint la estaba examinando mientras bebía por encima de su vaso.

—No, sí lo hago. —Envolvió sus manos alrededor del cristal—. Sólo que despacio. —Hermione lo miró a los ojos y ahí había un desafío.

—Apuesto a que nos estás quitando puntos en tu cabeza a todos. —Flint le sonrió de lado—. Diez puntos menos a Slytherin por tomar más de un trago por hora. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia Noelle—. Diez puntos menos a cualquiera-que-fuera-tu-maldita-casa en Ilvermorny, por reír fuera de lugar.

Noelle procedió a echarse a reír. Hermione mantuvo una mirada cautelosa sobre Flint. Tenía muchas contestaciones cruzando por su cabeza, pero todas ellas terminarían de tajo la velada.

—¿Eras de las santurronas, Hermione? —preguntó Noelle, sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera responder:

—¡Oh, era la peor! —dijo Flint, con los ojos sobre ella—. Incluso antes de ser prefecta, daba rondas como Premio Anual. —Los ojos de Flint bailaban entre los suyos, molestándola sutilmente; pero podía ver al Slytherin en acción. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, sin mirar a Draco, que estaba sentado en silencio—. Dime, Granger —continuó Flint—, ¿alguna vez rompiste las reglas, aunque fuera una vez?

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Flint la estaba provocando, pero ¿por qué se sentía como coqueteo? Sus manos apretaron el vaso.

—Rompí las reglas muchas veces —le dijo. Cogió su cerveza de mantequilla, sin pestañear—. Pero a diferencia tuya, nunca me atraparon. —Hermione bebió un sorbo. Puntuando y terminando la conversación.

Flint sonrió de lado. Noelle se rió. Draco se removió en su silla.

La siguiente hora pasó en ese incómodo limbo. Hermione trató desesperadamente de aferrarse a la conversación de Aiden, quien gentilmente la ponía al corriente, pero Flint continuaba atrayéndola hacia ellos; haciendo preguntas sobre Harry y Ron, forzándola a revivir desastrosos recuerdos de Hogwarts. Draco fruncía el ceño y se quedaba en silencio cada vez que Flint le hablaba. Noelle se reía. Eventualmente, ella se volteó por completo hacia Aiden, esperando que su lenguaje físico dejara en claro que había tenido suficiente.

Aiden se ofreció a comprar la siguiente ronda y, después de rechazar un tercer trago, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para arrastrar su silla y acercarse a la novia, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, y alejarse de los Slytherins. Charlaron brevemente cuando el grupo comenzó a transformarse. Noelle hizo un viaje al baño ocasionando que Draco y Marcus Flint se pusieran de pie, como los caballeros de sangre pura que fueron criados, y uno de los amigos de Aiden lo siguió hasta la barra. Flint y Draco permanecieron de pie, alejándose un poco del grupo, riéndose. Cuando la novia vio a una amiga suya y se excusó, Hermione sorbió su bebida y comenzó a planear su escape. Eran casi las nueve en punto y quería ir a trabajar temprano al día siguiente para avanzar con sus pendientes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, notando que había estado observando las vetas de la mesa de madera del bar durante más de treinta segundos, dejando que su mente repasara sus tareas del día siguiente. Debía parecer bastante ebria.

La cerveza de mantequilla le estaba dando fiebre. Hermione terminó el último trago y colocó su vaso sobre la mesa, metiendo la mano en su bolso para buscar una banda elástica. Se levantó el cabello en una coleta y discretamente usó una servilleta para secarse el cuello.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y encontró a Aiden hablando con un conocido, posiblemente algún alumno de Hogwarts. Draco pasó el brazo por la cintura de Noelle y conversó con Flint. Hermione decidió ir al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría. Después tal vez se despediría de Aiden y se iría a casa.

Bajarse del taburete resultó desafiante y culpó a esa segunda cerveza de mantequilla y a su falta de alimento. Si tan solo hubiera pedido algo en la primera cafetería, pero toda la comida se veía muy grasosa.

Había escuchado a Ginny decirle una vez que nunca se sabe qué tan borracha se está realmente hasta que te pones de pie y, ahora, estaba sintiendo ese efecto por primera vez. Caminó hacia el pasillo de los baños y encontró a tres chicas apoyadas contra la pared, esperando turno. Se apoyó junto a ellas por un momento, abanicándose. La chica más cercana a ella se le acercó.

—Si crees que vas a vomitar, puedes ir primero que yo.

Hermione sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, pero sólo estoy afiebrada. Y un poco mareada.

—¿Tomaste de más? Yo intento mantener el ritmo haciendo cola para el baño, pero generalmente estoy en tus zapatos. —La chica le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida. Su flequillo era demasiado corto para su frente.

—Supongo que sí. —Hermione cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien apoyarse contra la pared fría. —No, espera. —Hermione se puso nuevamente en pie—. Sólo he tomado dos cervezas de mantequilla hoy.

—¿Tal vez fue algo que comiste? ¿No te caería bien?

—Sí. Eso debe ser. —Hermione se apartó de la pared—. Voy a salir por un segundo.

La chica le dijo algo, pero Hermione no estaba escuchando. Se concentraba en caminar. Sus tacones se tambaleaban bajo sus pies... Miró hacia sus zapatos de piso. No estaba usando tacones.

Encontró el letrero de salida en el aire, flotando sobre una puerta lateral, y se abrió paso, sintiendo el aire fresco contra sus mejillas antes de que su pie perdiera el escalón. Hermione ni siquiera lo vio. Se detuvo proyectando las manos contra el piso, sintiendo el cemento arañarle las palmas de las manos y escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Se puso de pie otra vez y el impulso la arrojó contra la puerta. Giró a la izquierda y se arrastró pegada contra la pared, lejos de la salida.

Esto no estaba bien.

Hermione no había comido. No podía ser una intoxicación alimentaria.

_Envenenamiento._

Hermione jadeó y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos. Sintió su varita presionándose en la cadera. Su bolso todavía colgando sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo se deslizaba. Hermione intentó mantenerse erguida, pero se deslizaba hacia la izquierda. Su mano encontró una reja sucia y se mantuvo en pie, recostada contra ella.

Necesitaba a Harry. Necesitaba...

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Harry no estaba ahí.

Necesitaba llegar a casa. Tenía ipecac en casa. Hermione sacó su varita y se le cayó al suelo, resonando en sus tímpanos. Se inclinó para tomarla y cayó hacia adelante nuevamente. Sus dedos tomaron la varita y usó la reja para levantarse.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Había tomado sólo dos cervezas de mantequilla. Estaba en la cerveza de mantequilla. Alguien había colocado algo en su bebida.

Necesitaba vomitar. Necesitaba vaciar su estómago antes de que entrara aún más en su sangre. Había un hechizo para eso. ¿Cuál era?

¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién le trajo su bebida? Hermione trató de recordar cómo era el cantinero. La farola frente a ella se desdobló en dos. ¿Moriría? ¿En este callejón?

Algo le resultaba familiar. Algo llamaba su atención. Algo en su bebida. Había algo tan... muggle al respecto. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta aún? ¿Cuál era el propósito entonces?

Droga de violación. Esa era la frase.

¿Estaba drogada? ¿Quién la había drogado? La única persona que le había dado bebidas esa noche era...

—¿Granger?

El calor la abandonó. Mientras arrastraba los ojos hacia la puerta para ver a Draco Malfoy escudriñándola, sintió un estremecimiento como el hielo.

—Malfoy —susurró Hermione. Su lengua era pesada.

Draco dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás suyo y se quedó en silencio. Sólo estaban ellos dos. El corazón de Hermione latía acelerado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, con las palabras enredándose.

—Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta. —Draco miró la varita de Hermione en su mano—. Espero que no estés intentando una aparición, Granger. No pareces estar en estado conveniente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —preguntó de nuevo. Quizás no la había escuchado la primera vez. Hermione trató de enfocar sus ojos en Draco mientras él caminaba hacia ella, pero se veía borroso.

—¿Cuánto tomaste en la fiesta de jubilación?

_…el derecho de subastarlos al mejor postor …para cualquier propósito que quisieran._

Sintió que su corazón latía en sus oídos, dando vueltas, y sus pulmones jalaron aire.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí? ¡Qué quieres de mí!

Draco ahora estaba frente a ella, a dos pasos de distancia. Enfocó su rostro y lo vio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, como si ella fuera un perro callejero al que necesitaban amarrar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Draco. Tal vez se había acercado un paso más.

_…para cualquier propósito que quisieran_.

Hermione agarró su varita con la mano derecha, la madera pellizcando su piel, e intentó levantar la izquierda, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero escuchó las palabras salir de sus labios y entremezclarse.

—Estás sangrando —dijo Draco, y Hermione recordó el raspón cuando se tropezó, cayendo de manos. Giró la palma de su mano y Draco la alcanzó, agarrando su muñeca izquierda para mirar el corte.

En el momento en que sus dedos le rozaron la piel, Hermione explotó.

La magia subió por su brazo, entró en su pecho y descendió hasta los dedos de sus pies. Sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Sus huesos zumbaban y su sangre se disparó por sus venas, y Hermione supo que algo andaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Jadeó y dejó caer su varita al suelo mientras intentaba tocarlo.

Hermione lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su cuello, ardiendo mientras tocaba su piel y debió haberse lanzado contra Draco porque estaba cayendo sobre él. Draco jadeó cuando la atrapó y la mano izquierda lastimada de Hermione se enredó en su cabello. _Por fin._

Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo cuando Draco la enderezó, las manos de él sobre su cadera y el rostro de ella contra su cuello. El olor de Draco hizo que sus dedos se crisparan y Hermione suspiró contra su oído.

—Draco...

Necesitaba más. Sus labios encontraron el lugar donde la mandíbula de Draco cortaba un hermoso ángulo que se alejaba de su cuello y Hermione lo besó allí. Su piel era tan cálida. Necesitaba más.

Besó la línea de su mandíbula, dejando que su lengua lo probara, jadeando en busca de aire y, finalmente, los brazos de Draco se movieron.

Una de las manos de Draco permaneció sobre su cadera, apretándola y jalándola lentamente para presionarla contra su pelvis, y la otra ascendió por su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello. Hermione gimió cuando Draco tocó su piel.

—Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo? —jadeó Draco.

Los labios de Hermione recorrían el camino hacia los de Draco y uno de los dos temblaba. Esto... no estaba bien. Hermione ardía en deseo por él, pero ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

Sabía que se debía a la droga. Había sido envenenada y estaba atacando a Draco con su cuerpo y boca. No era justo. No se suponía que sucediera así.

Hermione reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba mientras succionaba el mentón de Draco con los labios, su rostro girando hacia ella y ella lo empujó. Draco trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás y su propia fuerza la hizo retroceder también, aterrizando contra la pared y golpeándose la cabeza contra los ladrillos. Hermione vio estrellas.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo quería volver a adherirse a Draco, pero podía sentir que el zumbido se detenía, la contracción de su vientre disminuía.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —gruñó Hermione. Su visión se volvió borrosa de nuevo, aunque no sabía si era debido a la leve lesión en su cabeza.

Draco jadeaba. Ella no podía enfocar su rostro, sentía la cabeza pesada y agradeció por la pared que tenía detrás.

—¿Qué? —susurró Draco.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —dijo Hermione, recobrando nuevamente el sentido y recordando que estaba sola en un callejón desierto con el chico que quería venderla... o comprarla. Y no estaba segura en ese momento de cuál de las dos opciones era peor. Y su varita estaba lejos.

—¿Granger?

Y Hermione nuevamente se deslizaba a la izquierda. Pero estaba bien; sabía que las rejas volverían a atraparla. Extendió la mano para detenerse y jadeó cuando sintió que el brazo de Draco le rodeaba la cintura. No fue como antes. No se sintió afectada por el veneno. ¿Tal vez había acabado el efecto?

—¿Qué te pasa? —exigió Draco. La cabeza de Hermione cayó y Draco debió haber intentado ayudarla porque, de repente, todo había vuelto: la electricidad danzante, el deseo ardiente. La mano de Draco estaba sobre su mejilla, manteniendo su cabeza en alto, y Hermione gimió y lo tomó de la mano para mantenerlo ahí.

La otra mano de Draco ya estaba superficialmente sobre su cintura y Hermione usó su mano libre para tomarlo nuevamente por la camisa.

—Oh, por Dios, Draco.

Hermione giró la cabeza y comenzó a besar la palma de su mano, luego le lamió la muñeca y lo acercó más. Hermione gimió, succionando su delgada piel. Podía sentir el aliento de Draco en el rostro. La mano de Draco abandonó su cintura y se apoyó contra la pared mientras se acercaba a ella y la imagen de Draco y Katya le vino a la mente. Justo así: afuera de un bar, presionándola contra la pared.

—Granger... —La voz de Draco se deslizó sobre ella como aceite.

—¡Detente! —Hermione dejó caer su mano y empujó. Draco la soltó y ella pudo respirar de nuevo—. ¡No hagas esto!

El ardor se detuvo y justo antes de que su visión se volviera borrosa lo vio retroceder, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su aliento impregnaba el aire entre ambos.

Hermione se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

—¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí? —Al menos su voz era clara.

Draco mantuvo las manos frente a él, con los dedos extendidos.

—Te vi salir.

¿Por qué le importaba eso? ¿Dónde estaba Noelle?

_No pretendía _comprarla_. Quería _salvarla_._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, haciendo rebotar la voz de Lucius Malfoy hasta que quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué me diste? —le gruñó. Hermione comenzó a sudar, una neblina cubriendo su vista, y sabía que se detendría si Draco la dejaba tocarlo de nuevo. Hermione apretó los puños.

—¿Qué te di yo? —Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Y Hermione notó que su cabello estaba revuelto de la forma más atractiva gracias a sus propias manos.

_—¡¿Qué pusiste en mi bebida, Malfoy?!_

Hermione lo vio abrir la boca y cerrarla. Draco bajó las manos y miró fijamente la puerta por la que habían salido. Luego, su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse otra vez y no fue capaz de seguir viéndolo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo lo detengo? —Sus palabras volvieron a descender y sintió que su cuerpo se deslizaba. Hermione escuchó a Draco dar un paso hacia adelante para ayudarla.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Draco se detuvo. Hermione se aferró a la reja y se reclinó sobre ella.

—¿Por qué me envenenaste? ¿Qué es lo que _deseas_?

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras el mundo seguía girando. Su cerebro funcionaba. El objetivo de la droga era aprovecharse de una acompañante "complaciente". Pero Draco se detenía cada vez que ella lo alejaba.

Hermione lo miró. Draco estaba frunciéndole el ceño, sus manos apretándose y soltándose, su mandíbula hacía lo mismo. Draco quería ayudarla, pero ella no le permitiría tocarla.

Tal vez no había sido él.

Hermione respiró hondo, abrió la boca para hablar y la puerta lateral se abrió de golpe.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Aiden.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar.

—Estamos hablando sobre ir al bar que está a un par de calles —dijo Aiden, su alegre voz sonando a través del callejón—, ¿qué opinan?

Hermione abrió los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue un poco más fácil. Estaba claro por la cara de Aiden que no encontraba nada malo con su... "cita", o que ella estuviera sola en un callejón con otro hombre. Hermione envidiaba su optimismo e ingenuidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Aiden. Y Hermione se dio cuenta que no habían respondido. Miró a Draco y sus ojos estaban en el suelo.

Tal vez no había sido él.

—Yo... tomé de más. —Hermione tragó saliva y sintió los ojos de Draco sobre ella—. Draco me atrapó intentando aparecerme en casa. Y no estoy en estado conveniente. —Hermione se rió ligeramente.

—Granger —se rió Aiden—, ¡no aguantas nada! —El rostro de Aiden entraba y salía de foco. Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo escuchó preguntar—. ¿Te cortaste?

Aiden movió la mano hacia su muñeca. Draco saltó y Hermione fue demasiado lenta. Aiden tocó su piel. Y nada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Aiden, aún mirando su mano, completamente ajeno a la reacción de ambos.

Hermione miró desde donde los dedos de Aiden tocaron su piel desnuda hasta Draco, y lo encontró mirando su muñeca también. Si sólo se veía afectada por el tacto de Draco, ¿por qué le habría hecho esto alguien más?

Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron hacia ella y Hermione lo miró fijamente, lágrimas nublando la visión de su rostro.

—Me caí.

Aiden se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, vamos a llevarte a casa, Granger. —Aiden le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Hermione observó a Draco mirándolos, antes de voltear al suelo. Aiden dijo—: ¡Qué gusto charlar contigo hoy, Malfoy! —Y comenzó a conducirla por el callejón hacia un punto de Aparición.

—Granger. —La voz de Draco le causó escalofríos. De los buenos y de los malos.

Aiden los giró a ambos y Hermione vio a Malfoy recuperar su varita de entre las rejas y ofrecersela. Hermione la tomó.

—¡Oh-ho! —Aiden se echó a reír—. La Chica Dorada noqueada por unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¿eh? —Aiden le apretó el hombro y los giró de vuelta hacia el callejón. Hermione miraba sus pies mientras caminaban, sintiéndose más en control cuanto más se alejaba de Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño, las lágrimas le picaban detrás de los ojos. Aiden no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Había bajado la guardia de los Slytherin. Y la habían atacado.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Aiden la ayudó a subir las escaleras, se aseguró de que Hermione abriera la puerta de su departamento y le dio una sonrisa tonta mientras decía que deberían volver a hacerlo alguna vez. Hermione casi se echó a reír, o a llorar.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y encontró a Harry y Ginny viendo televisión. Ambos le sonrieron. Hermione dejó caer su bolso, entró a la cocina, abrió el armario debajo del fregadero y sacó el ipecac. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, tragó saliva y tosió sobre el lavabo.

Oyó los pasos silenciosos de Ginny contra las baldosas. Ginny le puso la mano sobre la espalda y la frotó, tomando la botella de ipecac para leer la etiqueta.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Hermione jadeaba y lloraba mientras apretaba con sus manos la encimera y su estómago se contraía en arcadas, lamentando perder el sabor de la piel de Draco incluso a pesar de odiarlo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione se quedó despierta toda la noche, repasando los eventos de la tarde e investigando sobre pociones de amor. Con una mente más clara que no estaba empañada por el pánico, era más fácil suponer que Marcus Flint había tenido algo que ver con ello.

Draco sólo había tocado su piel cuando se preocupó por el corte en su mano. Si él le hubiera dado la poción y la hubiera seguido afuera para… Si _ese_ hubiera sido su objetivo, habría hecho contacto con su piel de inmediato. Y Draco parecía tan confundido como ella con los efectos.

Además, ¿por qué?

Antes de que el número 35,000 pudiera cruzar por su mente, Hermione se replanteó la pregunta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en un lugar público?

Hermione llegó al trabajo con aproximadamente una hora de retraso. Se dirigió directamente al segundo piso y directamente a la sala de conferencias. Draco estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con los papeles extendidos frente a él. Levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y la miró fijamente. Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella y mantuvo la cabeza alta.

—Siento haberte acusado de drogarme anoche —dijo. Draco dejó el papeleo que estaba revisando y se giró por completo para mirarla, con toda la mesa de conferencias de doce personas de por medio—. Acababa de... acababa de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo cuando saliste. Te agradezco que hayas salido a ver si estaba bien, ahora sé que tu intención no era seguirme para... —Hermione fijó la vista sobre el hombro de Draco y tragó saliva—. No debí apresurarme a sacar conclusiones. Estaba asustada.

Hermione lo miró y él observaba el escritorio. Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña botella. Se la arrojó y, sorprendentemente, Hermione la atrapó. Había una gota de una poción plateada dentro.

—Huevos de ashwinder, asfódelo y algunas otras cosas —dijo—. Sus efectos deberían incluir un lento proceso de fiebre, seguido de mareos y desorientación, para terminar con lujuria cuando la persona cuyo cabello ha sido agregado a la poción te toca. —Draco miró la botella mientras Hermione la examinaba—. Fue Flint.

Hermione lo miró.

—¿Y usó tu cabello y no el suyo?

Draco tragó saliva y, cuando su garganta se movió, Hermione vio el chupetón que le había dejado en el cuello. Bajó la vista hacia su muñeca derecha y vio otro.

—Marcus tiene formas muy interesantes de divertirse. —Draco mantuvo sus ojos sobre los papeles. Hermione se preguntó por qué no usaba un glamour en el cuello y la muñeca. Sus nudillos también estaban raspados. ¿Sería por la pared?

Hermione se guardó la botella en el bolsillo.

—Gracias por salir a comprobar cómo estaba. Y gracias por no... tomar ventaja de la situación.

Draco soltó una carcajada; casi como una burla. ¿Le parecía gracioso? ¿Le parecía indignante que ella mencionara siquiera la posibilidad de haber llegado más lejos? Se sintió avergonzada por haberlo mencionado.

—Debo tener una definición distinta de "tomar ventaja de la situación" —dijo Draco, dando a la mesa una sonrisa condescendiente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco se sentía culpable. Hermione pensó en su mano recorriéndole la espalda y la forma en que su boca casi se encontraba con la suya. La forma en que la había abordado, presionándola contra la pared de ladrillo.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor anoche. —Hermione se giró y lo dejó solo.

Bajó en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Llegó a su escritorio y Aiden asomó la cabeza.

—¡Ahí está ella! —Hermione podría haberlo golpeado—. ¿Te sientes mejor? Sabes, nos perdimos un poco de diversión anoche.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Una pelea en el bar! ¡Malfoy y Marcus Flint!

Hermione se detuvo con el corazón latiendo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Supongo que justo después de que nos fuimos, Malfoy volvió a entrar y comenzó a reñir con Flint! Creo que estaba coqueteando con Noelle o algo así.

—Ja. Qué lástima habérmelo perdido. —Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio.


	22. Capítulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Bienvenidas otra vez! Les traigo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo. Y QUÉ CAPÍTULO. Disfruten mucho!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Gracias a todos que dejan review, especialmente a aquellos Invitados y aquellos con mensajes deshabilitados a quienes no puedo agradecer personalmente._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 22

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione nunca había tenido tanto miedo de abrir el periódico como en los días posteriores a la noche de bar con Marcus Flint. No fue hasta el lunes que finalmente dejó de buscar fotos de Draco aprisionándola contra la pared.

Pensó en Lucius Malfoy y en la herencia de Draco, y rezó.

Harry la ayudó a presentar un informe al Departamento de Aurores sobre el incidente. O, más exactamente, Harry la obligó a presentar un informe al Departamento de Aurores sobre el incidente. Le dijo que si ella no presentaba el informe, iría él mismo tras Flint.

Hermione presentó el informe anónimamente, para consternación de Harry. Él le dijo que los informes anónimos eran más difíciles de fundamentar y de investigar.

—Realmente no me importa Flint, Harry —dijo Hermione el lunes por la mañana. Harry había ido a su departamento para llevarle la documentación—. Sólo quiero que esta poción capte la atención de los aurores. No quiero que le pase lo mismo a nadie más.

—_A mí_ me importa Flint. —Harry la observó y Hermione miró hacia otro lado—. Quiero ser yo quien lo atrape y lo envíe a Azkaban.

—No tengo pruebas de que haya sido él, sólo tengo la palabra de Draco. Y si lo metemos en esto y somos interrogados, y si el asunto llega a los oídos de Skeeter... —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. No puedo... ya no puedo hacer esto. Temo el día en que Lucius Malfoy se entere de lo que pasó.

—¡Esto no se trata de Lucius Malfoy! ¡Se trata de hacer justicia! —Harry extendió los brazos hacia los lados, en un gesto amplio e interrogativo.

Hermione se apartó de su amigo, frunciendo el ceño hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo.

—Todo se trata de Lucius Malfoy, Harry.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Para el martes, apenas podía distinguir los chupetones en el cuello y la muñeca de Draco.

Para el jueves, Hermione había olvidado su sabor.

Y al lunes siguiente, el susurro "Granger" en su oído finalmente se había evaporado con el viento.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El martes por la noche, Hermione se encontraba en la Madriguera. Bill y Fleur estaban de visita antes de que salieran de la ciudad por todo el mes de diciembre. Y Molly no estaba de humor, quejándose porque tendrían que organizarse en una sola noche en lugar de todo el fin de semana. Hermione estaba exhausta después del trabajo y deseaba poder excusarse de la velada, pero Ginny la amenazó prácticamente a punta de varita.

—Oh, no, Granger. —Ginny arrojó un suéter sobre su cama, buscando el atuendo perfecto—. Te necesito ahí para que mi madre insista en tu relación con Ron. Así no insistirá sobre cuándo nos casaremos Harry y yo.

Ginny comenzó a cambiarse de ropa abruptamente y Hermione miró hacia otro lado, crispándose ante la idea de Ginny y Harry casándose. ¿Qué no tenían todavía trece años, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, viendo a Seamus quemarse las cejas?

Hermione no había estado en la Madriguera ni cinco minutos cuando Molly comenzó a preguntarle por Ron. Aparentemente volvería a casa para la víspera de Navidad, pero tendría un juego el día de Navidad.

—¿Pero claro que Ron ya te lo había dicho, cierto? —preguntó Molly, lamiendo una cuchara en la cocina.

—Mmm, no. Ambos hemos estado terriblemente ocupados.

—Bueno, por supuesto, estás invitada esa noche. ¡Así podrán verse ustedes dos!

Hermione observó cómo Molly se limpiaba las manos en el vestido y usaba su varita para sazonar el guiso.

Fue una velada tranquila después de eso. Fleur se sentó en la sala entre ella y Ginny, cosa que Ginny encontró bastante irritante. Ginny encontró cualquier excusa para levantarse, dejando a Hermione sola con Fleur.

Charlaron un buen rato sobre libros y elfos domésticos, aparentemente los únicos temas que alguien podría discutir con ella. Observó a Fleur mientras se movía, mientras hablaba, y se preguntó si también poseía habilidades para el baile, diseño de interiores y equilibrio financiero.

—Fleur —preguntó Hermione, después de una pausa—, ¿conoces a Madame Michelle?

El rostro luminoso de Fleur se ensombreció.

—Oh sí. —Fleur levantó una ceja con disgusto—. La conozco bastante bien.

—Oh, tú... ¿Tomaste clases de modales con ella? —Hermione bebió un sorbo de su chocolate.

—La visité dos veces _pog_ semana _dugante_ diez años —dijo Fleur—. Es una _mujeg_ _hogenda_.

—Escuché que es la mejor maestra de modales y gracia para los de sangre pura.

¡Oh sí! —Fleur se giró hacia ella con gracia. —¡Es la m_ejog_! ¡_Pego_ eso no _quiege_ decir que me _ag'ade_! —Fleur rió—. ¿_Pog_ qué la _pgegunta_?

Afortunadamente, Molly Weasley anunció la cena en ese momento. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y observó a Fleur en silencio al otro lado de la mesa durante la comida. Fleur sostenía su cuchara como lo hacía Narcissa. Metía el utensilio en el estofado, tomando pequeños bocados, y teniendo cuidado de no derramar. Hermione la observó y se encontró imitando su comportamiento. Cada tres cucharadas, Fleur se llevaba la servilleta a la boca. Era hipnótico. Aunque no tuviera húmedos los labios, los acariciaba para limpiarlos de todos modos. Cada vez que Fleur comentaba algo en una conversación, encontraba el momento exacto de hacerlo para que su voz se escuchara. Nunca tenía problemas para seguir la conversación con otra persona. Hermione trató de encontrar el truco para hacerlo, pero parecía ser un rasgo innato.

Hermione se preguntó cuánto de eso era por su ascendencia veela y cuánto por dominar los modales y la gracia.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ese viernes, Harry tendría su turno en la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. En cuarenta y ocho horas, Hermione podría resolver el enigma que era Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez.

Estaba empezando a dudar de sí misma. Quizás, irrumpir en la mente de Draco no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Se estremeció ante la idea de que Draco descubriera lo que ella y Harry estaban a punto de hacer.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una Slytherin?

Hermione compartió ascensor con Draco el miércoles. Draco le deseó un buen día. Tenía tanto cuidado con ella ahora, no la miraba ni la tocaba.

Hermione lo observó mientras otros empleados se unían a ellos en el elevador y Draco apretó la mandíbula, moviéndose para hacerles espacio, pero aún encontrando la forma de no tocarla a ella.

—Sólo te queda una semana más, ¿cierto?

La mujer frente a Hermione logró girarse para mirarla, pero Draco aún no lo hacía.

—Sí. El próximo viernes es mi último día.

El ascensor se detuvo para que varias personas bajaran.

—Qué emocionante —dijo ella—. ¿Va todo bien con tu firma de Consultoría?

Draco tragó saliva, mirando fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de un hombre calvo.

—Todo bien, hasta ahora. Estamos planeando lanzar la empresa el 1º de enero.

—Eso es maravilloso. Felicitaciones.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso. La mujer se giró sobre su hombro al salir.

—Que tengas un gran día. —ella lo observó mientras Draco la miraba fijamente, con cautela y curiosidad. Draco asintió. Y las puertas se cerraron.

Oh sí. Claro que iba a hacerlo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Harry trazó un plan perfectamente detallado, Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Hermione subiría al segundo piso después del almuerzo. Se aseguraría de ser vista por varias personas, como Katie Bell y Anthony Goldstein para que, si algo sucedía, pudiera explicar su presencia. Esperaría a Harry en la pequeña sala vacía a la izquierda de los ascensores.

Cuando Harry tomara su descanso de quince minutos a las 2:15 p.m., él vendría a encontrarse con ella. Hermione se pondría la capa de invisibilidad y volverían juntos a su puesto. A las 3:00 p.m. Rudolf Montgomery, el compañero asignado de Harry ese día, tomaría su descanso vespertino para fumar.

El plan salió a la perfección. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo un leve ataque cardíaco al salir de la pequeña sala frente a los ascensores y recorrer oculta el camino hacia la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos. Harry se topó con Draco en su camino de regreso y Hermione tuvo que aplastarse contra la pared.

Ambos intercambiaron bromas y Draco preguntó por un archivo en el que Harry estaba trabajando. A Hermione le parecía bastante extraña la forma en que ambos se comunicaban ahora. Cuando Draco se alejó, Harry se giró hacia donde supuso que ella estaría.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —susurró Hermione.

Harry la condujo a una gran puerta al final del pasillo principal de cubículos y sostuvo la puerta de par en par para que ella pudiera escabullirse primero. Harry se aseguró de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y la condujo por un pasillo al que no habían dado mucho mantenimiento. Pasaron por algunas oficinas vacías, las velas se espaciaban cada vez más. Había menos luz.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, Mione?

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y, al final del pasillo junto a una linterna, se encontraba Montgomery. Detrás de Montgomery había una puerta negra etiquetada: _Sala de Archivo. Oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot._

Montgomery era un chico con acné de veinticinco años. Harry lo saludó y Montgomery le preguntó cómo le había ido en su descanso. Comenzaron a charlar sobre _quidditch_ y Hermione se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de no golpearse los dedos de los pies.

Montgomery finalmente se tomó un descanso a las 3:04 p.m. Según Harry, su descanso para fumar duraba entre quince y veinte minutos; pero él estaba intentando dejarlo. No se sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su descanso si decidía no fumar. Y estaba lloviendo afuera.

Harry esperó que los zapatos de Montgomery dejaran de hacer eco en el pasillo de piedra. Hermione estaba segura de haber escuchado la puerta de madera abrirse y cerrarse, pero Harry esperó diez segundos más.

Harry se giró hacia la puerta negra y comenzó a recitar varios hechizos de desbloqueo. Después de pronunciar la contraseña, la puerta se abrió.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Harry la condujo al interior, dejando la puerta abierta.

Era una pequeña habitación oscura, decorada igual que el Departamento de Misterios: azulejos negros y poca iluminación. Harry le señaló un armario en la esquina de la habitación y agitó su varita. Un pensadero apareció en el estante inferior.

Hermione se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

—Tienes diez minutos. Quince como _máximo_ —le advirtió Harry, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hermione volteó hacia el gabinete que contenía los recuerdos que actualmente estaban bajo revisión. Abrió la puerta y descubrió que el gabinete estaba encantado, expandido para almacenar miles de viales. ¡Perdería sus diez minutos sólo buscando!

—Draco Malfoy. —Hermione esperó. Y muy lentamente, unos diez viales salieron de las profundidades del gabinete y se proyectaron hacia el frente.

Hermione recorrió las etiquetas con los dedos.

.

_Antonin Dolohov_

_6 de julio de 1997_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_._

_Severus Snape y Lord Voldemort_

_Ref: Alecto Carrow y Amycus Carrow_

_12 de agosto de 1997_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_23 de diciembre de 1997_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_._

Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por verter cada recuerdo en el cuenco y profundizar en la mente de Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que estaba allí con un propósito. Sus dedos trastabillaron sobre uno de los viales centrales.

.

_Yaxley, Dolohov, Greyback_

_24 de diciembre de 1997_

_Residencia Granger_

_._

Hermione se giró hacia el Pensadero, asegurándose de que no tenía otros recuerdos dentro. Abrió el frasco, vertió el recuerdo y bajó la cabeza a la superficie sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aterrizó frente a su casa al atardecer. Podía escuchar a su derecha los aspersores de los Walters. A su izquierda, había cuatro Mortífagos enmascarados, todos mirando la fachada de la casa.

Hermione bajó la vista. Junto a ella, una mano pálida sostenía una varita de espino.

A pesar de que sabía que los cuatro hombres no encontrarían a sus padres, a pesar de que sabía cómo terminaría esa historia, a pesar de que sabía que ellos no podían lastimarla; Hermione sintió el terror fluir a por sus venas.

En un gesto silencioso que Hermione no captó, los cuatro hombres comenzaron a andar. Draco avanzó al último, tal vez debido a su estatus o a su edad. Hermione supuso que Fenrir Greyback era el tercero en la fila, debido al gruñido que pudo escuchar. Distinguió a Dolohov y Yaxley por su altura. Yaxley era el primero, seguido por Dolohov.

Yaxley abrió la puerta con su varita. Hermione pensó que harían algo más estrepitoso para entrar, pero fue un simple _Alohomora_; nada de volar la puerta de sus bisagras. La puerta se abrió y Yaxley atravesó el umbral lentamente.

Hermione no entendía. Estaban ahí para matar a dos muggles, pero había cuatro Mortífagos y todos estaban listos para pelear. La etiqueta en el recuerdo decía 24 de diciembre. ¿Esperaban encontrarla allí de visita por Navidad? Harry y ella habían estado ese día en el Valle de Godric…

Hermione cruzó el umbral tras Draco, escuchando su respiración. El lugar estaba tal y como lo había encontrado cuando regresó: vacío.

—¡Mierda! —Dolohov rompió el silencio y se quitó la máscara. Y entonces entraron en acción. Yaxley tomó el camino hacia la cocina y Dolohov lo siguió a regañadientes. Greyback olfateaba el aire en la entrada, pero Draco se giró hacia la izquierda, hacia la sala de estar y corrió rumbo a las escaleras.

Hermione quería esperar, quería saber qué había sucedido en la pared sobre la chimenea, pero sabía que tenía que seguir a Draco; seguir la sangre.

Draco se quitó la máscara mientras corría por las escaleras, de dos en dos, como solía hacer Ron. Sus cortas piernas la hicieron subir hasta la mitad cuando Draco ya había llegado al segundo piso. Hermione podía escuchar a Greyback detrás de ella, siguiendo a Draco.

Draco se movió hacia la izquierda, inhalando profundamente. Después, dio un giro abrupto al tiempo que Hermione llegaba al segundo piso y casi se tropieza para quitarse del camino de Draco cuando él se giró hacia la derecha. Muy bien; hacia la habitación de su infancia.

Hermione siguió a Draco y miró por encima de su hombro cuando Greyback llegó a la cima de las escaleras y giró a la izquierda, hacia la habitación de sus padres y el baño.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, temerosa de lo que descubriría, a pesar de saber que ellos no encontrarían nada.

Draco se precipitó por la puerta y Hermione lo siguió dentro. Él entró, sus pasos resonando en la habitación vacía. Podía escuchar a Greyback a través del pasillo entrando en la habitación de sus padres, y a Dolohov y Yaxley abriendo alacenas y armarios abajo.

Draco se giró y, sin darse cuenta, la encaró. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba los libreros empotrados al armario: la razón por la que ésta había sido su habitación. Su pecho jadeaba en busca de aire.

Y, de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron, sus cejas se fruncieron y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Hermione lo miró. Draco apenas era capaz de ponerse de pie en su antigua habitación vacía, y se tomaba un tiempo para recuperarse, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observado.

Draco se irguió, llevándose las palmas de sus manos a los ojos, presionándolos mientras respiraba. Hermione nunca lo había visto así y se preguntó si así era como Harry lo había encontrado en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Draco alejó las manos de su cara, con los ojos aún cerrados. Inhaló lentamente. Exhaló, abriendo los ojos, y se había transformado. Hermione descubrió el mismo rostro con el que la había mirado sobre el mostrador de Cornerstone, preguntándole por qué trabajaba ahí y no en Flourish y Blotts. El rostro con el que le dio una cerveza de mantequilla, se sentó a su lado y casi le explicó por qué la llamaban la Chica Dorada. El rostro con el que le preguntó sobre su cita con Rolf Scamander, el que vio a Aiden escoltarla fuera de los ascensores en su primer día, el que la examinó mientras gritaba en un ascensor lleno de gente que no estaba comprometida con Ron Weasley. El rostro que Hermione no podía descifrar.

—Todo despejado aquí. —Su voz sonó tranquila mientras habló con los de abajo. Draco se giró para salir de la habitación y Fenrir Greyback estaba en la puerta. Hermione jadeó ante la intrusión.

—Ésta era de ella, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Greyback le heló la sangre.

—Tal vez —respondió Draco, mientras se abría paso empujando a Greyback.

—Qué lástima que su aroma ya no esté aquí. —Grayback olfateó el aire—. Estoy seguro que ella es dulce. Y jugosa.

Hermione sintió lágrimas de horror en sus ojos y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Greyback estaba muerto. Observó el ojo izquierdo de Draco crisparse antes de continuar avanzando para pasar a Greyback y bajar las escaleras.

Mientras Greyback lo seguía, Hermione se apresuró a rodearlo y alcanzar a Draco. Yaxley y Dolohov estaban en la sala.

—Nada aquí abajo.

—No hay ningún olor de ellos. Deben haber pasado varios meses desde que se fueron —dijo la voz de Greyback desde atrás.

—Malfoy —dijo Yaxley, y Draco lo miró—. Dame tu brazo.

Draco parecía confundido, pero avanzó un paso y se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo. La Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione nunca la había visto en el brazo de Draco. Yaxley se rió.

—Ese no. —Yaxley tomó el antebrazo derecho de Draco y lo cortó. Draco gruñó de dolor.

—¿Qué carajos? —Draco se soltó de un jalón—. ¿Te atreves a derramar sangre Malfoy? —_Ahí _estaba el Draco que reconocía de la escuela.

Yaxley se burló de él.

—Escuché que ya no significa tanto como antes. —Yaxley apuntó con su varita al brazo de Draco, luego volteó hacia la pared sobre la chimenea. Hermione observó cómo aparecían las palabras. Cuando Yaxley terminó, Dolohov se echó a reír.

—Vámonos —ordenó Yaxley. Fenrir lo siguió afuera.

Dolohov se detuvo al lado de Draco mientras él usaba su varita para curar el corte de Yaxley.

—Eso es lo que obtienes por ofrecerte como voluntario, mocoso. —Dolohov escupió en la alfombra a los pies de Draco. Él se mantuvo quieto y lo miró fijamente. Dolohov salió y Hermione vio a Draco echar un último vistazo a la pared, goteando su sangre. Draco se giró y Hermione lo siguió.

Los otros tres ya habían desaparecido. El señor Walters estaba moviendo su aspersor. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada extraña antes de entrar a su casa. Draco miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, luego volteó hacia su casa, convocando un hechizo repelente de muggles.

Draco desapareció y Hermione se proyectó fuera del recuerdo, de vuelta al pequeño almacén.

Consultó su reloj, temblando. Sólo había estado dentro del recuerdo durante ocho minutos. Hermione suspiró, aliviada de no haber consumido demasiado tiempo.

Recuperó rápidamente el recuerdo de Draco, lo vertió de vuelta en el vial y lo tapó de nuevo. Con dedos temblorosos, lo volvió a colocar en el gabinete y, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con otro vial.

_Mansión Malfoy_

_30 de marzo de 1998_

Sus manos se detuvieron. La noche en que fueron capturados. La noche en que Bellatrix la torturó. La noche en que Draco se negó a identificarlos.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta. Tenía siete minutos; tal vez.

Tomó el frasco, depositó el recuerdo en el cuenco y estuvo dentro de la Mansión Malfoy en un instante.

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro. Se veía más delgado, demacrado bajo los ojos. Lucius se sentaba frente a él en otro sillón.

Se escuchó una pelea en el pasillo. El pasillo que Hermione acababa de recorrer unas semanas atrás. Narcissa entró, guiando a Greyback y Scabior, una partida de prisioneros moviéndose lentamente tras ellos.

Sí. Este era el momento.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Lucius se puso en pie.

Hermione vio como Narcissa avanzaba hacia Draco, pidiéndole que los identificara. Narcissa también estaba muy delgada. Se movía rápidamente y con menos gracia de la que Hermione sabía que poseía. Su voz era menos sedosa y sus manos se retorcieron en cuanto se detuvo. Quizás la lista de cualidades de Lucius Malfoy no aplicaba durante la guerra.

—No puedo... no puedo asegurarlo. —La voz de Draco sonaba contenida. Hermione se vio a sí misma luchando contra las ataduras, su cabello salvaje. Y los ojos de Draco se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.

Observó cómo Lucius y Greyback discutían sobre quién obtendría la gloria por encontrar a Harry Potter y, luego, Lucius llamó de nuevo a Draco para examinar el rostro de Harry.

—No lo sé. —Draco se alejó de los prisioneros y se dirigió hacia Narcissa junto a la chimenea.

Narcissa estaba hablando de la varita que le encontraron a Harry y después Greyback gruñó:

—¿Qué pasa con la _sangre sucia_, entonces?

Los carroñeros rodearon al grupo de prisioneros y ella se volvió el centro de atención. Hermione vio el miedo en su propio rostro y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Narcissa dio un paso al frente, anticipándose, identificando a Hermione en el periódico. Hermione se sintió de alguna forma traicionada, a pesar de que sabía que eso había ocurrido. Vio a Narcissa girarse hacia Draco.

—Mira, Draco, ¿no es esa chica Granger?

Draco encaró la chimenea. de espaldas a la habitación. Murmuró:

—Yo... tal vez... sí.

Hermione dio un paso hacia Draco, tratando de ver su rostro. Era neutral, mirando el fuego. Levantó la vista y Narcissa lo estaba mirando, con el periódico en la mano aún extendida, haciendo un gesto hacia los prisioneros. Hermione vio como los ojos de Narcissa escanearon a su hijo y bajó la mano. Narcissa se acercó a él y Hermione finalmente la reconoció: la madre de Draco estaba de vuelta.

—…Draco, míralo —gritaba Lucius—. ¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, cómo es que se llama?

—Sí. Podría ser. —Hermione miró a Draco. Narcissa se acercó a él y volvió la vista hacia los prisioneros. Narcissa abrió los labios para hablar con Draco y, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz convirtió las venas de Hermione en hielo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó, Cissy?

Esto era un error. Debería salir ahora mismo del recuerdo. Había visto lo que quería ver. Su tiempo seguramente se había acabado.

Bellatrix Lestrange se deslizó en la sala. Hermione se quedó congelada mientras ella y Lucius discutían sobre quién iba a llamar a Voldemort. Draco aún estaba a su lado mirando hacia el fuego.

Bellatrix acababa de notar la espada y estaba aturdiendo a los carroñeros. Hermione sabía lo que vendría después. Se dio vuelta, a punto de salir, para regresar a la habitación del Pensadero, cuando notó que Draco estaba temblando. Narcissa puso una mano sobre su hombro y él se estremeció.

—Draco, saca de aquí esta escoria —dijo Bellatrix, señalando los cuerpos inmovilizados de los carroñeros—. Si no tienes las agallas para terminar con ellos, déjalos en el patio para mí.

Draco iba a obedecer, pero Narcissa lo detuvo.

—No te atrevas a hablarle a Draco como...

—¡Silencio! —gritó Bellatrix—. ¡La situación es más grave de lo que puedas imaginar, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy serio!

Draco se había dado vuelta cuando su tía lo convocó. Seguía de pie junto al fuego, pero ahora miraba hacia la habitación. La historia ahora estaba llegando a una parte que realmente no le interesaba revivir, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Draco. Sus ojos revoloteaban por la habitación, sin aterrizar en nada en particular.

Oyó que Bellatrix ordenaba a Greyback llevar a los chicos abajo. Volteó para verse a sí misma de pie en el centro de la sala, con Bellatrix rodeándola. Había algo un poco satisfactorio en ver la situación desde fuera de su cuerpo, como si pudiera fingir que se trataba de otra persona. Lucius se paró junto a Narcissa cerca de la chimenea, como si le estuviera dando espacio a Bellatrix. Hermione se acercó a los tres Malfoy junto a la chimenea, pensando en lo extraño que debía verse.

—_¡Crucio!_

Hermione vio a Narcissa saltar y casi llevarse las manos al pecho, antes de volver a su posición original. Lucius frunció los labios. Los ojos de Draco se crisparon, pero no hizo nada.

Ella estaba gritando. No se miró a sí misma, pero sabía que se había arrodillado.

Bellatrix le gruñó, preguntando por la espada. Oyó su propia voz rogando. Luego, la electricidad de la maldición Cruciatus nuevamente y su voz gritando.

Narcissa tragó saliva. La maldición duró más esta vez. Lucius miró hacia abajo, disgustado. Ella continuó gritando.

Escuchó un jadeo a su derecha y Hermione se giró para encontrar a Draco dándose la vuelta, de frente a la chimenea otra vez. Draco acercó su mano a la cornisa para mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos se cerraron, sin aliento. Le temblaban los hombros cuando se llevó la otra mano al estómago. Ojos cerrados, como antes.

Hermione vio a Narcissa acercarse a Draco. Se movía lentamente, temerosa de ser descubierta, y susurró:

—¿Qué diría Severus? —Su voz era suave y su mano estaba sobre el hombro de su hijo, apretándolo.

Hermione vio a Draco inhalar profundamente, exhalar y abrir los ojos. Hermione vio construirse su muro, y esta vez lo reconoció como Oclumancia. Draco se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su cuerpo laxo sobre el piso, mientras su tía se arrodillaba sacando un cuchillo.

Hermione observó a Draco permanecer inmóvil al tiempo que ella gritaba nuevamente, esta vez debido al cuchillo que le cortaba el brazo.

Hermione miró a Narcissa, que había bajado la vista, luego vio a Lucius, observando a Draco. Lucius examinó a su hijo, alternando entre Draco y su cuerpo en el piso. Había visto a Draco romperse unos segundos atrás. Lucius suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si de todas las personas en la habitación, sus problemas fueran los más graves.

La sala comenzó a girar. La estaban jalando hacia afuera.

El armario de la Oficina de Administración nadaba frente a ella. Harry estaba ahí.

—Hermione. ¡Se acabó el tiempo! —Harry recuperaba con rapidez el recuerdo plateado, vertiéndolo dentro del vial. Hermione lo miró mientras se enderezaba, respirando con dificultad. Todavía podía escuchar su voz gritando y el eco de un jadeo a su derecha. Harry la miró de nuevo.

—¿Funcionó? ¿Obtuviste tu respuesta?

Hermione se giró hacia Harry, mirando sus ojos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

—Draco me habría salvado.


	23. Capítulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Lamento nuevamente el pequeño retraso, a veces la vida real absorbe mucho. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, que nuevamente es largo y sustancioso._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 23

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Respiró hondo. Las pastas duras de los libros se clavaron en sus palmas y Hermione abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la puerta de madera del ala del hospital._

_Debería volver. Sentarse en la Sala Común y olvidar que había tenido una idea tan tonta._

_Escuchó pasos desde el pasillo. Debía verse tan estúpida parada fuera de la enfermería aferrándose a los libros contra su pecho. Entró rápidamente y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella._

_Las cortinas de color verde menta estaban corridas en algunas camas y la luz de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey estaba encendida. Alguien estaba gimiendo al final del corredor y Hermione se asomó para encontrar a un chico de primer año sosteniendo su brazo, con los ojos cerrados. Continuó caminando por el corredor, revisando a su izquierda y derecha. Y en la cuarta cama a la derecha, lo encontró._

_Su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su frente, empapado en sudor. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la fiebre y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, pero estaba dormido. El alivio inundó sus venas, ahora que no tendría que hablar con él, ni escucharlo gruñir o verlo mofarse._

_Hermione se acercó y descubrió que debajo de la delgada sábana extendida hasta el pecho, su camisa de dormir estaba desabrochada y abierta, y una furiosa grieta roja se extendía justo desde la unión de su clavícula, hundiéndose en su piel hasta desaparecer bajo la sábana._

_Hermione jadeó y el sonido rebotó alrededor de la enfermería, bailando junto a los quejidos del chico de primer año. Presionando sus labios para guardar silencio, Hermione extendió la mano y tiró de la sábana lentamente. La línea cruzaba su pecho, cortando en dirección opuesta justo debajo de su corazón, y bajando en tajo a través de su vientre. La herida brillaba por el ungüento que Pomfrey le había aplicado. Los labios de Hermione temblaron._

_—¿Ha venido a terminar el trabajo, señorita Granger?_

_Hermione volteó, dejando caer la sábana y casi soltando los libros. Severus Snape se cernía al pie de la cama, con la túnica apretada debido a sus brazos cruzados. Sus ojos negros la estudiaron._

_—Yo... lo siento. Sólo estaba... entregando las notas de Malfoy. —Snape levantó una ceja, así que Hermione continuó divagando—. Ha perdido clases y sé que se ha estado retrasando, así que... quería dejarle un resumen de las lecciones, y cualquier otro apunte mencionado por los profesores._

_—Si a usted se le asignó la tarea de tomar notas para el señor Malfoy, ¿qué trajo entonces la señorita Parkinson hoy después de las clases? —Snape señaló con la cabeza una pila de papeles y libros en la mesa auxiliar de Malfoy. Hermione se sonrojó._

_—Seguramente sólo son garabatos y notas de amor. —Hermione se abstuvo de burlarse y miró las facciones sombrías del profesor—. Pero si usted, el profesor de Malfoy, prefiere las notas de _Pansy Parkinson_ sobre las mías, entonces estoy segura que piensa que son suficientes y mis notas son innecesarias._

_La boca de Snape se torció y su mano salió disparada, pidiéndole las notas. Hermione parpadeó y le entregó el libro y los pergaminos. Snape hojeó los papeles, examinándolos y, de pronto, el cuerpo de Draco se estremeció. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se apretaron en puños. Las piernas patalearon. Snape no hizo nada, pero pasó una página._

_—¿Él estará... él estará bien, profesor?_

_Snape cerró el libro de golpe y frunció el ceño. _

_—Oh, cómo amo la culpa Gryffindor. —Snape giró para mirar a Draco gimotear, aún dormido—. Sí. El contra-hechizo necesitará unos días para hacer efecto. Y el díctamo frenará la mayoría de las cicatrices._

_Hermione vio los dedos de Draco arañar las sábanas, pero las manos continuaban fijas a sus costados. Sus muñecas debían estar adheridas con un hechizo a la cama, pudo notar; Draco debía estar intentando arañarse las heridas. El rostro de Draco se contrajo de dolor y Hermione ansió sentarse a su lado y acariciar con los dedos su rostro tenso…_

_—¿Eso sería todo, señorita Granger?_

_Hermione saltó ante la voz sedosa y se giró para encontrar a Snape diseccionándola con la mirada. Harry le había dicho cómo se sentía que Snape entrara en su mente, así que Hermione sabía que él no estaba usando Legeremancia._

_—Sí —contestó Hermione, girándose para alejarse._

_—¿A menos que quiera que le dé un mensaje al señor Malfoy...?_

_—No. Yo... gracias. Mejor vuelvo a la torre de Gryffindor. —Hermione se apresuró hacia la puerta y la atravesó, murmurando para sí misma ideas tontas._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—Draco me habría salvado.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

—Está bien... —La tomó del codo y la guió fuera de la habitación—. Realmente no sé qué significa eso, pero tenemos que irnos. —Harry le echó la capa sobre la cabeza y tomó su brazo invisible.

La condujo afuera. Hermione podía escuchar sus zapatos resonar, sentir sus piernas trabajando, pero no estaba segura de que su cerebro estuviera funcionando. Aún escuchaba sus propios gritos y el jadeo de Draco.

Harry cerró la puerta con una combinación de hechizos que no reconoció. Su pulso estaba acelerado. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y se recuperó lo suficiente como para conjurar un _Silencio _sobre sus pies. Harry se inclinó hacia donde suponía que ella estaría parada.

—Vete en cuanto sea seguro. Iré a buscarte más tarde.

Y Montgomery giró en la esquina, remangándose la túnica.

—¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Sí. Aburrido como siempre.

El olor a cigarrillos rancios llenó el pasillo y, una vez que Montgomery los alcanzó, Hermione se escabulló para pasarlos y avanzó por el laberinto que había memorizado.

Llegó al vestíbulo principal del segundo piso y se abrió paso a través de los cubículos. Estaba teniendo problemas para recuperar el aliento y tenía tantas ganas de meterse en un cubículo vacío y quitarse la capa, pero sabía que no podía aparecer de la nada.

Pasó rápidamente el cubículo de Katie Bell mientras ella se encontraba comiendo un refrigerio y disminuyó la velocidad al pasar el cuello de botella cerca de la Sala de Conferencias. La puerta estaba abierta.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de conferencias, de espaldas a la puerta. Hermione entró, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa para verlo, arrastrándose desde su derecha y hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Los labios de Draco se volvieron hacia abajo mientras estudiaba lo que parecía ser un mapa.

Se rascó la mandíbula.

Hermione pensó en él en su casa. Al pie de la escalera, se había dirigido a la izquierda primero, después cambió a la derecha. ¿Cómo había sabido cuál era su habitación?

Pensó en él en su habitación, precipitándose por la puerta, a pesar de que la casa estaba vacía. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿O _no _encontrar?

Pensó en él frente a su chimenea, temblando, reconstruyendo su muro después de haberse roto.

Hermione lo miraba ahora mientras respiraba profundamente en la mesa de la sala de conferencias, suspirando. Su cabello caía sobre su frente y sentía tantas ganas de retirarlo con sus manos.

Hermione había intentado resolver el enigma que era Draco Malfoy. Pero lo sentía tan ajeno como siempre.

En respuesta, los ojos de Draco se alzaron. Giró sobre su hombro y miró hacia la puerta. Draco entrecerró los ojos; su cerebro trabajando, escuchando atentamente.

Después de treinta segundos, Draco se levantó y Hermione contuvo el aliento. Él se movió lentamente hacia la puerta y ella se deslizó más lejos de él. Lo vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta, mirando a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Volvió a entrar, mirando al suelo, pensando.

Draco la miró. Hermione podía jurar que lo había hecho. Pero luego sus ojos brillaron fijos en algún punto en la pared sobre su cabeza y ella respiró hondo. Draco volvió a mirar por la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Pasos.

—¡Buenas tardes, Malfoy! —La alegre voz de Robards.

Vio como Draco sonreía suavemente.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Está Granger aquí?

Hermione jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Granger? Mmm, no, no lo creo. ¿La necesitas? —El cuerpo de Robards apareció por la puerta.

—No, no, está bien. Sólo creí haberla visto.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Puedo llamarla. Ya… —Robards bajó la voz—, ¿ya se han resuelto las cosas entre ustedes?

—Mmm, no. Es mejor que aún no trabajemos juntos. Gracias.

Hermione parpadeó y frunció el ceño al piso. Eso explicaría por qué no había sido convocada por casi dos semanas. Draco no quiso trabajar con ella después del incidente.

Robards le deseó un buen día. Draco estaba en la puerta, con los ojos vidriosos. Inhaló de nuevo, miró por la puerta, se tronó el cuello y volvió a su silla.

Hermione salió de la habitación, corriendo hacia la pequeña oficina a la izquierda de los ascensores. Se quitó la capa, jadeando por aire. Acercó la cabeza hacia su cuerpo, olfateándose. No usaba perfume. Ni tenía olor corporal, gracias a Dios.

Lo único que Draco habría podido oler era su cabello. Su champú.

Draco la habría salvado _y _reconocía el aroma de su cabello.

Hermione se sentó antes de desmayarse.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione decidió desmontar el Muro Malfoy esa noche.

Ya era hora. Había obtenido las respuestas que estaba buscando cuando levantó el muro por primera vez. Acababa de quitar el recorte de periódico del día de su cumpleaños, Draco visitando a Lucius en Azkaban, cuando Ginny llegó a casa.

Ginny irrumpió en su habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos de alegría y curiosidad, y luego se desinfló. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y Ginny vio como Hermione colocaba de vuelta el recorte en su baúl.

Hermione no sabía qué decirle.

_Estaba equivocada. Respecto a todo._

_Me siento tan malvada y culpable por haber irrumpido en su mente, en su corazón._

_Creo que Draco Malfoy se preocupaba por mí._

_Acabo de ver cómo me torturaron. Todavía puedo escuchar mis gritos._

No sabía por dónde empezar.

Ginny la observó y volteó hacia el muro, ahora medio vacío. Frunció el ceño al suelo y se movió hacia el otro lado, hacia los artículos y notas más recientes, y comenzó a quitarlos en silencio, uno por uno, hasta que ambas se encontraron en el centro.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Finalmente comenzó a hablar con Ginny una vez que retiraron todos los artículos. Había notas escritas sobre la pared que aún necesitaba desaparecer, como un papel tapiz burlón. Después de contarle ambos recuerdos a su amiga, Ginny la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te mintió. —Su voz era suave, como si estuviera experimentando algo grandioso.

—¿A cuál mentira te refieres? —Hermione se rió.

—A todas ellas.

Hermione la miró y Ginny estaba examinando nuevamente la pared vacía. Ginny se puso de pie, caminando hacia el lugar en la línea de tiempo donde Hermione había agregado el número 35,000 en tinta. Ginny trazó el número con sus dedos. Hermione vio como los ojos de Ginny se movían hacia atrás. Pasó la puerta, avanzó hacia la pared de la izquierda y trazó su camino de regreso a través de los eventos garabateados de la guerra. Pasó la batalla de Hogwarts, pasó la Mansión Malfoy y aterrizó en la víspera de Navidad de 1997.

—¿Se ofreció como voluntario? —Los ojos de Ginny estaban fijos en la inscripción.

—Eso es lo que dijo Dolohov.

—_Eso_ es lo que él no quería que supieras.

Hermione la miró. Ginny estaba creando su propia línea de tiempo en su cabeza. Miraba el muro, después al suelo, moviendo los ojos, y luego de vuelta al muro. Ginny se giró y volteó a mirarla, con los ojos brillantes.

—Entonces ... Él te ama.

El corazón de Hermione se revolvió antes de volver a meterlo en su jaula.

—Él... se sintió _aliviado_ de encontrar la casa vacía. Ya sea que eso signifique o no que se preocupara por los habitantes; o que se alegraba por no cometer asesinatos ese día...

—¿Los habitantes? ¡Granger! —Ginny gritó—. ¡Corrió directamente hacia tu habitación! ¿No es para ti una prueba suficiente?

—Es... es, ¡claro que es una posibilidad! Pero tal vez...

Ginny levantó la mano.

—No. Nada de "tal vez". No permitiré que te convenzas de ello. —Ginny se sentó junto a ella en la cama, tomándole la mano—. Hermione. Lucius Malfoy tenía razón. —Ginny levantó una ceja y parpadeó, como si la frase le hubiera dolido—. Draco fue a ver a su abuela sangre pura y le pidió 35,000 galeones como plan de _contingencia_ para salvar a una hija de muggles con la que ni siquiera salía. —Ginny se recostó, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Por Merlín, qué bolas tiene.

La nariz de Hermione se arrugó ante su expresión y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar.

—Yo... Sé lo que estás pensando Gin. Puedo concederte que... pareciera que Lucius Malfoy tenía razón y que Draco tenía... alguna clase de sentimientos por mí. —Se giró hacia la pelirroja—. Pero eso era antes. No sabemos lo que siente ahora.

Ginny gimió y saltó de la cama, abriendo el baúl con los recortes de periódico que acababan de quitar de la pared. Cogió uno y lo sostuvo frente a la cara de Hermione.

—¡_Yo_ sí! ¡_Yo_ sé lo que siente ahora!

Hermione tomó el artículo de la cita en Fortescue para almorzar. Draco levantando la mano para guiarla a través de la calle. Los ojos de Draco sobre ella mientras charlaba con Narcissa. La sonrisa fácil de Draco y el brillo en sus ojos cuando la dejó en la puerta principal de Cornerstone. Parecía haber sucedido hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podía volver a la tranquilidad de aquel momento?

—Pero ahora está saliendo con una chica. ¡Con _múltiples_ chicas! —Hermione caminó alrededor de su cama para colocar el artículo de Fortescue nuevamente en su baúl.

—Bueno, ¡entonces ve y dile que te gustaría que agregara tu nombre a la lista de espera! —Ginny saltó sobre la cama de Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Le recordaba tanto a su último año de Hogwarts que casi sonrió.

Un crujido y un silbido de la chimenea. La voz de Harry emitió un saludo.

—¡Prepara un poco de té, Potter! —le gritó Ginny—. ¡Y abre una botella de vino! Tenemos que hacer algo de planeación.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Harry desde la sala.

Hermione pasó la siguiente media hora informando a Harry sobre los recuerdos. Bueno, Ginny habló la mayor parte del tiempo, dándole su propio giro a las cosas. Hermione se sentó en la mesita del comedor, bebiendo una copa de vino que Ginny le había impuesto.

Harry sorbía su té en silencio. Hermione pudo ver el estrés en su rostro, la tensión de sus labios mientras contaba los acontecimientos de la guerra. Ginny no lo notó mientras arremetía, pintando nuevos cuadros en sus mentes. Hermione no la culpaba. Ginny no había estado ahí. No había estado en el Valle de Godric la noche en que Draco y los mortífagos intentaron capturarla en casa de sus padres. No había estado en la Mansión Malfoy, ni en la playa. No tenía la imagen de la tumba de Dobby impresa en su memoria al igual que Harry y Hermione.

—Entonces, ahora nuestra tarea será —dijo Ginny, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos—, ¡poner a estos dos en la misma página!

—¿Qué no está saliendo con esa chica búlgara? —preguntó Harry, tomando su taza de té.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Y es maravillosa.

—Muy bien, suficiente con eso. —Ginny le sirvió más vino—. Katya Lo-que-sea no importa; Harry —Ginny lo rodeó—, cómo hombre... ¿es posible salir con una chica pero estar enamorado de otra? —Ginny colocó las manos sobre su cadera.

Harry miró de un lado a otro entre las dos, dejando los ojos fijos en Ginny.

—Siento que esto es una trampa.

—No lo es. Responde la maldita pregunta, Potter. Sé que me amas.

—Yo... Bueno, sí. Sin embargo, es una forma vil de actuar.

Ginny sonrió alegremente y dijo:

—Y Draco Malfoy es una persona vil. ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí lo tienes!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un largo trago de su copa. Pensó que tal vez, en el futuro, intentaría lidiar con sus enredos amorosos sin involucrar a todo el mundo.

—Entonces —continuó Ginny—, Malfoy quiere a Hermione. Hermione quiere a Malfoy. Creo que los siguientes pasos son bastante fáciles.

—Bueno... —murmuró Harry. Las chicas lo miraron.

—¿Bueno qué? —exigió Ginny.

Harry parecía desear no haber hablado.

—Bueno... ¿Cuál fue la última conversación que entablaron?

Hermione parpadeó.

—Yo... lo vi en los ascensores el jueves. Le pregunté sobre su negocio y le deseé un buen día.

—¿Y antes de eso? —Harry hizo una mueca. Hermione estaba confundida.

—Fue lo de Marcus Flint, ¿cierto? —dijo Ginny, sentándose a la mesa—. ¡Cuando él le respondió a Hermione mientras ella se arrojaba a sus brazos!

—Sí, pero... —Harry respiró hondo. Hermione deseaba que Harry se dejara de rodeos—. ¿No lo acusaste también de drogarte para... aprovecharse de ti?

—Pero Hermione se disculpó por eso. Ellos lo enmendaron. —Ginny sacudió la cabeza con frustración. Hermione miró de uno a otro mientras discutían sobre ella.

—Bueno, pero aún así lo dijo. Malfoy sabe que lo crees capaz de hacerlo.

Hermione sintió una piedra en el estómago.

—No, eso no es... quiero decir... —comenzó a balbucear.

—Bueno, ignoremos eso porque "lo enmendaron". —Harry se puso en pie. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada por usar en su contra sus propias palabras—. ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Lo acusé de salpicar sangre en las paredes de mis padres. —Hermione miró la mesa, resignándose al punto al que llegaba Harry.

—No, no. Malfoy no salpicó las paredes —dijo Ginny—. _Ahora_ sabemos que eso no es lo que realmente sucedió.

—Sí, pero _Malfoy_ no sabe que Hermione sabe eso, porque _eso_ arruinaría la perfecta misión secreta que Hermione y yo montamos…

—¡¿Pero qué importa?! Hermione puede volver a mencionar el tema y decirle que sabe que él no habría sido capaz de lastimarlos a ella o a sus padres de haber sido encontrados…

—¡Puede intentarlo! —Harry extendió los brazos a los lados—. Pero no ayudará que ya lo haya acusado, que lo haya creído capaz...

—Lo entiendo, Harry. —Hermione frunció el ceño entre sus manos. Harry tenía razón; y era horrible.

—Y no olvidemos —comenzó Harry, más suavemente—, lo que sucedió antes de eso.

Hermione lo miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny—. Antes de eso fue lo de Lucius Malfoy.

—Antes de eso —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de desesperación—. Le dije a su madre que nunca me casaría con él.

Ginny abrió la boca para discutir, luego la cerró. Luego dijo:

—¿Tal vez Narcissa no le contó esa parte?

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—Ahora, yo no soy Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Gracias a Merlín —murmuró—. No soy sangre pura, ni Slytherin, ni un dolor de culo. Pero, como _hombre_... —Harry tomó aliento y miró a Hermione a los ojos—. Creo que ese barco ya zarpó.

Hermione asintió mirando hacia sus manos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—Bueno, entonces. ¡Tendremos que hacer volver ese barco! —dijo Ginny con orgullo, claramente ajena al significado del dicho muggle.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Cómo hacer que Draco Malfoy se enamore nuevamente de ella. Hermione golpeó su pluma contra la libreta. Eso sería mucho más fácil si tan solo supiera cómo lo había logrado la primera vez.

Se apoyó contra el mostrador de Cornerstone, observando a la arpía moverse apáticamente entre los estantes. Hermione había comenzado a garabatear una lista de ideas una hora atrás. _Acercarse a Robards para más proyectos. Escribirle a Narcissa Malfoy. Secuestrarlo._

Echó un vistazo a la carta que había comenzado a redactar para él. El segundo libro de la nueva serie de Lance Gainsworth se lanzaría en Cornerstone en Mayo. La lista de pedidos anticipados generalmente comenzaba tres meses antes de que se publicara un libro, por lo que escribirle seis meses antes y preguntarle si le gustaría ser incluido en la lista de pedidos era un poco exagerado.

No, necesitaría encontrar una manera casual de mantener esa relación, especialmente porque el último día de Draco en el Ministerio sería el próximo viernes. Hermione ya no tenía ninguna relación con él fuera de la oficina, por lo que necesitaría hacer algo esta semana, algo para mantenerlo interesado. Casualmente.

Levantó la vista para mirar las calles empedradas exteriores desde la ventana y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza cuando vio a Draco Malfoy en la calle, respirando profundamente antes de tomar la manija de la puerta. ¿Lo habría conjurado?

Bajó la vista rápidamente y encontró su carta a medio terminar en el mostrador. Tomó la carta y la arrugó, lanzándola al cesto de basura mientras fingía cerrar la libreta contable y guardarla antes de levantar la vista. Casualmente.

—Buenas tardes. —Dejó que sus ojos se arrastraran hacia él mientras Draco ascendía los escalones hasta el mostrador. Hermione fingió sorpresa—. Oh, hola.

—Granger. —Draco asintió a modo de saludo y Hermione se estremeció al recordar el murmullo _Granger_ en su oído.

—¿Tú... tienes algún libro en reserva? —Se giró hacia el estante de reservas, sabiendo muy bien que no había ningún libro bajo los apellidos Malfoy o Black.

—Mmm, no —dijo Draco. Hermione volteó hacia él, manteniendo su expresión lo más abierta posible—. Yo quería... tal vez sólo eche un vistazo.

Llevaba un portafolio de tela cruzado al pecho y se parecía más que nunca a un profesor universitario muggle. Hermione no podía decidir entre reír o desmayarse.

—Maravilloso. —Sintió que su corazón latía en la punta de sus dedos. Él estaba ahí, y Hermione estaba ansiosa por mantenerlo con ella—. En realidad hay... mmm... —Se movió alrededor del mostrador hacia el área de lectura en los estantes de la izquierda—, hay bastantes títulos nuevos desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Hermione los dirigió hacia la sección de ficción, sintiendo que Draco la seguía. Por Merlín, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hay una nueva novela, ligeramente basada en un libro muggle de la década de 1980. —Hermione se detuvo en un estante y tocó el lomo de un libro—. Futuro distópico, ley matrimonial, regulaciones para tener hijos. —Hermione lo miró y Draco estaba viéndola a la cara—. En mi opinión, el libro muggle es mejor, pero nadie ha oído hablar de él por aquí, así que...

Hermione guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros, bajando la mano por los estantes. Había algunas personas rondando la sección de ficción y una joven bruja, sentada en uno de los sillones, los estaba estudiando a ambos. Hermione pasó los dedos por algunos lomos y vio a Draco siguiéndola.

—Y éste. Phineas Bourne ha probado suerte con la _ficción_, es una novela bastante aterradora. No he tenido estómago para leerla, pero Morty me dijo que es una novela realmente terrorífica, si eso te gusta...

Hermione se mordió los labios pensando lo tonta que debía verse, guiándolo a través de la tienda como si nunca antes hubiera estado en una librería. Ninguna otra persona que ahora leía en silencio había recibido un recorrido privado para conocer los nuevos lanzamientos.

Estaba esforzándose demasiado. Debería presentarle sólo un libro más y luego dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, pues temía descubrir que Draco había logrado ver a través de ella.

—La última novela que quería mostrarte... mmm... —Hermione dio la vuelta en una esquina y afortunadamente encontró una estantería desierta. Estaba desesperada por perder de vista a la joven bruja que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo—. Aquí. —Tomó un libro del estante inferior—. Una nueva biografía sobre Chadwick Boot. Le escribí a Terry Boot para saber si tenía alguna clase de reclamo por la información que proporciona el autor, pero aún estoy esperando su respuesta.

Hermione apartó los ojos de la portada. La mirada de Draco estaba sobre el libro. Draco levantó la vista con una sonrisa escondida en los labios.

—Llevaré los tres.

Hermione tragó saliva, mirando la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

—¿En serio? Mmm... Maravilloso. —Sonrió, intentando mantener su sentido de profesionalismo—. Quiero decir... No quería forzarte a hacerlo. —Hermione soltó una risa y el sonido fue muy extraño—. Eres libre de seguir buscando, por supuesto.

—No, no —dijo Draco, tomando la biografía de entre sus temblorosos dedos—. Si Hermione Granger recomienda leer un nuevo libro, sería tonto no escucharla.

Hermione lo vio voltear la biografía y leer el reverso. No recordaba la última vez que Draco había pronunciado su nombre de pila.

—Entonces yo... iré por el resto de los libros y nos vemos en el mostrador. —Hermione se apretó a Draco para pasar, sus caderas rozando los muslos de él en el reducido espacio. Tomó los otros dos libros que había recomendado, ignorando la forma en que la joven bruja sonreía hacia las páginas de su libro.

Se dirigió al mostrador y se concentró en respirar. Jaló la libreta contable y comenzó a escribir cuando escuchó a Draco acercarse.

—En realidad, quería pedirte algo —dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró; sus ojos brillaban hacia el mostrador. Contuvo el aliento mientras controlaba su pulso errático y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—Lo que quieras.

_Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios, Hermione._ Al menos su voz había sonado relajada y no enturbiada por lujuria ni cargada de promesas. Qué respuesta tan estúpida.

Draco la miró de nuevo, con su expresión en blanco. _Oclumancia_. La había dejado afuera.

—¿Conoces a Quentin Margolis?

Eso no era para nada lo que esperaba.

—¿El líder de los hombres lobo? —preguntó Hermione, y Draco asintió—. Supongo que sí. Ha estado en la oficina un par de veces, y después de la guerra quería que Harry y yo le presentáramos a Teddy Lupin... —estaba divagando—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Espero poder incluirlo como cliente. Bueno, a él y a su manada. —Draco se rascó la mandíbula y miró hacia otro lado—. Ha estado... poco dispuesto a responder a las lechuzas que le envié. Y estoy empezando a creer que es debido a mi apellido, a mi reputación. —Su mandíbula se trabó—. A mi historia con Greyback.

Hermione vio la vergüenza cruzar frente a sus ojos antes de que la imagen de Fenrir Greyback olfateando su habitación nadara frente a sus ojos.

—Ya veo. —No lo hacía—. Bueno, Quentin pasa muy poco tiempo lejos de su manada. ¿Es posible que no haya recibido tus cartas?

—Oh, lo ha hecho. —Draco sonrió apretadamente—. "Poco dispuesto a responder" fue una forma amable de decirlo pero, en realidad, me hizo saber que no tenía interés en conocerme.

Hermione asintió, jugueteando con su pluma.

—Podría ser cuestión de dinero. Es posible que su comunidad no pueda pagar por tus servicios. Los hombres lobo tienen dificultades para conseguir y mantener un empleo.

—Eso es por lo que vamos a pelear. Igualdad de derechos para los hombres lobo. Leyes contra la discriminación.

Su aliento la abandonó en una exhalación.

—¿Leyes contra la discriminación? —Hermione lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que los suyos estaban exorbitados. La lucha por los derechos de los hombres lobo era una meta a largo plazo, Kingsley le había comentado que estaba bajo revisión para futuras audiencias. Pero si alguien como Draco Malfoy y su Grupo de Consultoría se encargaban del asunto... con verdadera asesoría legal...

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su rostro y luego miró hacia el mostrador, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Sólo necesito una "entrada" —dijo Draco—. Una recomendación.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione estaba sin aliento—. Le escribiré a Quentin por ti.

—¿Lo harás? —Sus ojos la quemaban. Hermione asintió. —Tengo... aquí... —Draco se giró hacia su maldito portafolios y sacó una carpeta de piel—. Aquí está la propuesta. Si deseas familiarizarte con ella.

Hermione tomó la carpeta con dedos codiciosos, ansiosa por analizar las ideas y planes que contenía.

—Te la devolveré el lunes.

Draco asintió.

—Gracias, Granger.

_Granger._ Un murmullo en su oído.

Hermione sonrió mientras guardaba la carpeta y continuó escribiendo la compra de Draco en la libreta de contabilidad. Era posible que la única razón por la que estaba comprando esos tres libros era porque necesitaba ese favor. Pero Hermione no tenía ningún reparo por ello.

Con los ojos aún en la libreta, preguntó:

—¿Tu equipo te llevará a celebrar tu último día de trabajo?

—Mmm, no. No lo creo.

Hermione lo miró y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo—. Harry y yo planearemos algo, entonces.

Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla. No los había visto hacer eso desde hacía una eternidad. Draco había bajado la guardia.

—Tú... no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, sonriendo—. Tendremos que hacer algo realmente vergonzoso, como imprimir tu cara en el pastel.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Esa debe ser una tradición muggle.

—Totalmente. —Hermione rió. Su corazón latía tan rápido que se sintió como si estuviera jugando con fuego—. ¿La hacemos el viernes, después del trabajo? Tu último día. —Estaba volando terriblemente cerca del sol y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo para reducir la velocidad—. Haré que Harry corra la voz en el segundo piso. Trae a Katya si deseas.

Como salpicarse agua fría encima.

—O a Noelle. —Sonrió irónicamente de lado—. O la que sea que esté en rotación los viernes. —Hermione logró reír un poco mientras colocaba los tres libros de Draco en una bolsa.

Hermione ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Pero podía asegurar que él la estaba observando.

—Tendrás que decirme qué te pareció la novela de terror. No creo que pueda con ella —dijo, entregándole la bolsa.

Draco la tomó y contestó:

—Gracias. Por escribirle a Quentin Margolis.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que necesites.

Draco sonrió y Hermione pudo sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

—Cuidado, Granger —dijo, y vio un brillo en sus ojos—. Tal vez te tome la palabra.

La sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Hermione la refrenó, sabiendo que se vería bastante tonta apretando los labios y sonrojándose mientras Draco se giraba para salir de Cornerstone.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione flotó durante el resto del día. Flotó de camino a casa. Flotó al llegar a su habitación y al encontrar dos sobres esperándola en su cama. Ginny debía haberlos recibido de las lechuzas que los entregaron.

Uno de ellos era un sobre color marfil, con una perfecta e inclinada caligrafía cursiva, a nombre de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger. El otro solamente ponía H.G.

Qué extraño.

Primero abrió el sobre color marfil, reconociendo la caligrafía de Narcissa Malfoy.

_Queridísima Hermione:_

_Narcissa y Draco Malfoy desean invitarte cordialmente a la gala anual Malfoy por víspera de Año Nuevo y a la fiesta oficial de lanzamiento de Malfoy Consulting Group._

Había algunos otros trozos de papel en el sobre, como un R.S.V.P. e instrucciones sobre cómo llegar por Red Flu, pero Hermione se sintió consumida desde el "Queridísima Hermione".

Sonrió ante el delicado garabato. Quizás ahora las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Ella y Draco estaban hablando, incluso coqueteando, y Narcissa se dirigía a ella con cariño. Se imaginó llegando en un hermoso vestido, arreglándose el cabello, dejando que Ginny la maquillara y permitiéndole a Draco aceptar su oferta de "cualquier cosa que necesitara".

Todavía estaba sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio, cuando abrió el otro sobre y extrajo varios trozos de papel.

Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se sacudió al reconocer la caligrafía: un garabato uniforme que había visto por última vez en un trozo de papel sobre una mesa de metal.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Le escribí a Madame Michelle y me he sorprendido sobremanera al descubrir que no tiene citas programadas con usted._

_Le escribí a Miss Truesdale, Madame Bernard y Monsieur Dubois, y descubrí que no ha intentado programar citas para clases de baile, diseño de interiores y organización de eventos._

_Tenía entendido que usted no estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con mi hijo y, si elegía involucrarse, conocía las cualidades que habíamos acordado que debía trabajar._

_Como no tiene intención de convertirse en una candidata elegible para mi hijo, me temo que tendré que reevaluar mi voluntad de desligar la herencia de Draco de sus obligaciones maritales. Es una pena que esto pueda afectar los planes comerciales de Draco. Esperaba que él tuviera un nuevo comienzo y se convirtiera en un líder en este mundo, pero tal vez no está listo._

_No se avergüence más a sí misma tratando de negarlo. He visto las pruebas con mis propios ojos, señorita Granger, y debo insistir en que se aparte de la vida de mi hijo._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Con dedos temblorosos, Hermione dejó la carta sobre su cama para encontrar varias fotografías detrás de ella. Se vio a sí misma arrojándose a los brazos de Draco en un callejón sucio, pasando los dedos por su cabello y presionando sus labios contra su cuello. Arrojó esa foto al otro lado de la habitación y encontró la imagen de Draco aprisionándola contra una pared de ladrillos mientras ella besaba su muñeca.

Hermione soltó las fotos y se tambaleó hacia el baño, respirando con dificultad.


	24. Capítulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso chicas, en verdad quería publicar dos capítulos la semana pasada pero entre que éste tiene 8 mil palabras y se me enfermaron tooodos mis hijos uno por uno, se me ha complicado. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que disfruten._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 24

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Lucius Malfoy tenía mucho talento.

Hermione pensó eso mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Había comenzado a llover.

Había terminado de vomitar y llorar y estaba de nuevo en su habitación, las luces parpadeando con magia.

No lo toleraría, pensó. No se dejaría manipular como una simple chiquilla de escuela. Le escribiría a Lucius Malfoy, detallando su falta de intención para convertirse en alguien lo suficientemente buena para su hijo. Ella y Draco comenzarían a salir y se casarían, y NO lo harían en los jardines Malfoy, muchas gracias. Tendrían hijos y _ninguno de ellos_ sería rubio, Lucius, porque eso era un _maldito gen recesivo_. ¡Y se aseguraría de que ni uno solo de sus cachorros castaños Malfoy tuviera idea de cómo sostener una cuchara, equilibrar un balance financiero, aprender baile de salón, ni nada de eso!

Caminó hasta su bolso para buscar una pluma y pergamino. Y fue entonces cuando la encontró.

Una carpeta de piel que detallaba la forma en que Draco Malfoy cambiaría el mundo.

Ahora estaba sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana, con la carpeta abierta sobre su regazo. Hermione lo había devorado por completo, de principio a fin, y había acariciado su delicada letra con los dedos. Draco había detallado todo, claramente había hecho una investigación sobre la historia de los hombres lobo, sus problemas actuales y las soluciones fallidas.

La quinta pestaña en la carpeta de piel contenía un análisis legal. Draco había encontrado algunas fallas en las leyes actuales que regían las regulaciones de los hombres lobo. Describía cómo abordaría _Malfoy Consulting Group _esos defectos en un ataque agresivo contra el Wizengamot.

La séptima pestaña contenía hipótesis sobre cómo el testimonio de la comunidad de hombres lobo podría fortalecer su argumento y cómo el mismo Harry Potter podría dar un paso adelante al defender a Remus Lupin y su excelencia en la enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco de alguna forma se había enterado que Harry aprendió a invocar un Patronus bajo la tutela de Remus cuando tenía trece años y también planeaba usar eso a su favor.

La pestaña final estaba llena de notas personales. Se sorprendió al ver apuntes y viñetas escritas de puño y letra. Se sentía sorprendida de que Draco le permitiera verlos. Uno de sus apuntes era una idea sin forma respecto a las nuevas Leyes de Integración para Nacidos Muggles que el Wizengamot estaría evaluando esa primavera. Esas leyes requerirían que un porcentaje del personal de cada negocio privado fuera nacido de muggles y Draco estaba claramente a medio camino respecto a leyes similares que podrían aplicarse a los hombres lobo. Hermione leyó sus apuntes y garabatos y encontró razonable dejar esa idea fuera de la presentación original.

_¿Sería aplicable exclusivamente para hombres lobo? Otras especies/criaturas querrían aplicar también... si nosotros las representamos._

Hermione había estado mirado al vacío por algún tiempo, imaginando a otras especies obteniendo la misma representación ante el Wizengamot... _si nosotros las representamos._

Todo el documento era brillante. _Él _era brillante. Y Hermione decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirle cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Escribiría una carta sobresaliente a Quentin Margolis. Lo convencería de la importancia de _Malfoy Consulting Group_ y le brindaría su más sincero apoyo a Draco Malfoy.

Le escribiría a Lucius Malfoy. Le explicaría con calma que las imágenes en cuestión eran parte de un malentendido, un incidente aislado. Se comprometería a mantenerse alejada de Draco a menos que una reunión social o una empresarial lo requiriera. Le informaría de su invitación a la Gala de Víspera de Año Nuevo de Narcissa para que no hubiera malentendidos y le haría saber que tenía la intención de asistir.

Y si eso no era suficiente para él, Hermione se quitó una lágrima del rostro, se ofrecería a comenzar los cursos con madame Michelle en enero. Le suplicaría que reconsiderara la retención de la herencia.

Hermione vio como una gota de lluvia se abría paso fuera de su ventana, uniéndose con otras y deslizándose a toda velocidad.

_Cualquier cosa que él necesitara._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione usó a Katie Bell el lunes para entregarle la carpeta. Le pidió a Katie que esperara hasta que Draco dejara su escritorio y luego la colocara en su silla. Había incluido una copia de la carta que le había escrito a Quentin Margolis en el bolsillo delantero.

Le dijo a Harry que necesitaba organizar una celebración el viernes después del trabajo para Draco. Harry parecía bastante confundido en cuanto a cómo hacerlo, por lo que también solicitó la ayuda de Katie Bell.

Ese lunes se publicó _Corazón de Bruja_ con una foto de Draco Malfoy sonriendo en la portada. _¡La Sonrisa más Encantadora! _Hermione se rió. No creía que nadie jamás hubiera aparecido en la portada de esa revista sin una sonrisa.

El artículo continuó, entrevistando a Draco sobre todo tipo de temas insípidos. Cuál era su restaurante favorito para salir en una cita, qué buscaba en una mujer, qué debería vestir una mujer en su primera cita.

Hermione sentía que había perdido dos TIMOS sólo por leerlo.

Los ascensores los reunieron el miércoles a la hora del almuerzo. Hermione estaba tan cansada, mirándose los zapatos. Todavía no había recibido noticias de Lucius Malfoy, por lo que no tenía idea de si este esfuerzo de no verlo, de no hablar con él, valdría la pena.

Levantó la vista cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y las puertas se abrieron para revelarlo. Él era como agua dulce, y ella estaba tan sedienta. Draco la miró y sonrió.

Hermione bajó la mirada, apoyada contra la parte trasera del elevador en busca de soporte.

—Granger.

—¿Hola, cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. —Draco se colocó a su lado y, cuando el elevador se disparó hacia un lado, Hermione sintió que sus caderas rozaban las de él—. Recibí respuesta de Quentin Margolis.

Hermione levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Y…?

—Acordó reunirse conmigo la próxima semana. —Draco le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Esa es una noticia maravillosa. —Sintió un sonrojo deslizarse por su cuello entre más lo miraba a los ojos—. Me alegro mucho... por ti.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Granger.

Hermione sintió el calor de Draco junto a ella y estuvo muy aliviada cuando alguien se unió a ellos en el ascensor del quinto piso.

—Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido. Estoy muy impresionada con toda la propuesta.

_Propuesta..._ ¿Por qué no había una palabra mejor?

—Escuché que hay una fiesta para mí en un bar el viernes por la noche. —Draco apretó los labios, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Hermione inocentemente—. Quizás sea más una celebración porque ya te vas.

—Eso debe ser. —Draco asintió, con los labios temblando.

Hermione lo miró reprimir la sonrisa mientras observaba sus zapatos. No estaba segura de si estaba permitido hablar con él, y mucho menos estar tan cerca, así que se tomó un momento para absorberlo. Él debió haber sentido su mirada, porque levantó la cabeza para observarla mientras el ascensor descendía hacia el cuarto piso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras salía:

—Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy. —Tenía que esforzarse mucho para no llamarlo Draco.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Se estaba preparando para ir a la cama esa noche cuando escuchó un picoteo en la ventana. Hermione se encontró mirando una lechuza gris claro fuera de su ventana. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la dejó entrar. El ave dejó caer un sobre y salió disparada.

Abrió otra carta dirigida a H.G. con dedos temblorosos. Era corta.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Agradezco su preocupación por los negocios de mi hijo. Acepto sus condiciones._

_La herencia se transferirá en enero, siempre que sus interacciones sociales con mi hijo sigan siendo limitadas._

_Madame Michelle la espera a las 8:00 p.m. El martes 4 de enero._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione se enfureció. ¿Había hecho una cita para ella sin tener en cuenta su itinerario?

Respiró profundamente, recordando que acababa de salvar la herencia de Draco. Sin embargo, necesitaría limitar sus interacciones sociales con él. Eso sería bastante fácil, ya habían estado limitados.

_Acepto sus condiciones_. Como si ambos fueran socios comerciales.

Hermione bufó y se recostó en la cama, arrojando la carta de Lucius a un lado.

El 1º de enero no llegaría lo suficientemente pronto.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

No vio a Draco el jueves ni el viernes. Hermione dejó el trabajo temprano el viernes, alegando estar enferma. Le dijo a Katie Bell que le diera sus saludos a Draco en su último día, pero no iría al bar después del trabajo.

No lo vio ese fin de semana en Cornerstone. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por su ausencia.

El lunes fue arrastrada a la oficina de Mathilda para hablar sobre su futuro. El puesto en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos comenzaría entrevistas las últimas semanas de diciembre, pero Mathilda aún quería que ella solicitara el puesto anterior de Draco con Robards. Hermione asintió y le dio las gracias, aún sintiéndose insegura sobre lo que debería hacer.

Como la gala de víspera de Año Nuevo se acercaba, Ginny arrastró a Hermione a comprar el vestido. Ginny hizo una cita para ellas en una de las boutiques más lujosas del Callejón Diagon, usualmente reservada para novias o la verdadera élite mágica. Ginny usó el nombre de Hermione en la reserva y de repente un intervalo de tiempo estuvo disponible.

Una vendedora con brillante cabello rubio las asistió, llevándolas a una habitación privada dónde les mostró solamente vestidos en sus tallas. Mientras examinaban los vestidos, Ginny le recordó a Hermione que era una gala de "blanco y negro". Necesitaría un vestido negro o un vestido blanco. O una combinación.

—Escuché que Narcissa Malfoy condenó a una persona al exilio social después de vestir de gris en una gala pasada de blanco y negro. Nadie volvió a saber nunca de esa mujer —dijo Ginny mientras le acercaba un vestido blanco a Hermione.

—¿Por qué no puedo vestirme de negro?

—Porque _yo_ necesito vestir de negro. Obviamente. No puedo aparecer con un vestido blanco. Sería translúcida.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no puedo usar negro _yo_?

—¿Quieres que las dos nos presentemos vistiendo de negro, como si estuviéramos asistiendo a un funeral? No, Granger. Piensa en la estética general.

Hermione frunció el ceño y continuó pasando los dedos por las telas. Uno de los vestidos era tan suave y ligero que se detuvo a tirar de la percha. Lo apartó del resto y un lujoso vestido blanco hasta el piso cayó entre sus manos. Era notablemente modesto, nada muy revelador en el pecho, sin mangas y con hombros fruncidos. Hermione giró la percha y descubrió que la espalda estaba completamente descubierta, bajando hasta lo que supuso sería la parte superior de la cadera, tela drapeada al estilo griego. Demasiado revelador...

—Oh, Hermione. Es _hermoso_. —Ginny arrojó el vestido de gasa negro con el que estaba jugando y corrió hacia ella.

—No —dijo Hermione—. Pero mira la espalda. —Giró la percha y los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron.

—¡Es perfecto!

Hermione estaba a punto de explicar que preferiría estar cubierta cuando la vendedora rubia se apresuró hacia ellas.

—¡El vestido escoge a la bruja, sabes! —La vendedora tomó la percha y la sostuvo en alto—. _Exquisita_ elección, señorita Granger. Cuentas bordadas a mano en los hombros y drapeado clásico. —La joven pasó la mano sobre el vestido, señalando los hombros, acariciando la tela mientras fluía bajo la percha como si fuera agua.

—Yo... me temo que no podría usar algo con la espalda tan descubierta.

—¡Oh, pruébalo Granger! —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?

Hermione bufó, pensando en su sostén beige firmemente atado en el centro de su espalda. Tomó el vestido y entró en la habitación encortinada. Se quitó agresivamente los jeans, completamente segura de que odiaría el vestido.

Hermione compró el vestido. Era deslumbrante. Ginny la convenció de que podía usar sujetador diferente para que no se viera en su espalda, o podría ir sin sujetador, lo que Hermione descartó rotundamente.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Pasaron Navidad en la Madriguera. Ron vino para el día de Navidad y, aunque estuvo tenso, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo pasaron de maravilla.

Fue encantador ver a George y Percy estaba más allá de los celos debido a la gala de Narcissa Malfoy.

Molly continuó intentando dejar a solas a Ron y Hermione y, la única vez que tuvo éxito, Ron le dio la noticia de que estaba saliendo con alguien.

—¡Eso es magnífico Ron! —Hermione sonrió y trató de no sentir el tirón en su pecho.

—¿Ah sí? —Ron la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la cara contraída de ansiedad.

—Absolutamente. Espero que ella sea digna de ti. —Hermione le guiñó un ojo y Ron se relajó.

—Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Es decir... No tienes que decirme...

—No, no —dijo Hermione—. Está bien. Mmm... nadie por el momento. Tengo que concentrarme en tomar algunas decisiones importantes respecto a mi trabajo la próxima semana. Gawain Robards me ofreció el antiguo puesto de Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de Ron se crisparon ante el nombre de Draco, pero le sonrió.

—Eso sería genial. Trabajarías con Harry.

—Así es —dijo, girándose—. Pero el otro puesto disponible es en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos.

—Oh. —Ron miró al piso—. Eso es... wow. —Él la miró—. Quiero decir... ¿cómo podrías elegir?

Hermione se rió.

—Exactamente.

Se sentía feliz de tener personas en su vida que realmente la entendían; que conocían sus pasiones y sabían dónde quería terminar.

El resto del día fue encantador. Recibió varios libros, por supuesto, y un suéter de Molly Weasley. Hermione le envió a Mónica Wilkins algunas golosinas muggles por correo, deseándoles a ella y a su esposo en Australia unas Felices Fiestas.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El viernes próximo era la Fiesta de Lanzamiento y la gala de víspera de Año Nuevo. Ginny programó a un equipo de brujas para que arreglaran el cabello de ambas y las maquillaran, lo que hizo reír a Hermione.

—¡Tú sabes peinarte y maquillarte, Ginny! ¡Y sabes cómo peinarme a mí!

—¡Pero quiero que todo sea perfecto! ¡Quiero ser invitada nuevamente!

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Supuso que Ginny encontraba estas cosas tan difíciles como ella. Ambas habían crecido de alguna forma apartadas de ese entorno, Ginny desfavorecida y Hermione nacida de muggles; y ahora estaban siendo invitadas a entrar en él.

Ginny convenció al equipo de peinado y maquillaje para que dejaran el rostro de Hermione lo más natural posible y que su cabello cayera suelto. La bruja encargada del peinado levantó la mitad de su cabello, trenzándolo para apartarlo de la cara y rizó los mechones libres que le cubrían espalda y hombros. Cuando se puso el vestido blanco, Ginny le dijo que parecía una diosa griega. Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo y fue a ponerse los zapatos.

En su intervalo asignado de tiempo, Hermione y Ginny se pararon frente a su chimenea. Ginny había elegido un hermoso vestido negro que le explicó a Hermione que era estilo "sweetheart". No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero a Ginny le gustaba.

Tomó su bolso de mano, préstamo del armario de Ginny, y esperó a que la pelirroja le entregara la bolsa de polvos flú. Hermione podía sentir el aire en la habitación bailando sobre la espalda descubierta de su vestido y ya lamentaba su elección. Estaba demasiado expuesta.

—Está bien, Granger —Ginny volteó a mirarla—, este es el trato. Necesitas encontrar a Draco Malfoy esta noche y recordarle que está enamorado de ti. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. No; hablo en serio, Granger. —Ginny la tomó del brazo—. El 1º de enero está a tres horas de distancia.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron hacia el reloj.

—Eso es... quiero decir, Ginny... el 1º de enero no importa. Lo que importa es la transferencia de la herencia.

—¡Entonces pregúntale cuándo se la transferirán y luego lánzate sobre él a medianoche!

Hermione se sonrojó y apartó de un empujón a Ginny.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Estamos listas?

Hermione arrojó el polvo y atravesó la chimenea para encontrar una Mansión Malfoy completamente diferente. Sí, la gran escalera estaba allí, y los hermosos pasillos que conducían a diferentes alas de la casa. Pero había velas flotantes, nieve mágica que caía y desaparecía antes de tocar el suelo y al menos un centenar de personas que vestían extravagantemente.

Ginny apareció justo detrás de ella y maldijo por lo bajo ante tal magnitud.

—Dios mío, Hermione —susurró—. Vuelve a Azkaban y dile a Lucius que aceptas todos los términos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y la golpeó con el codo. En ese momento vio a Narcissa recibiendo a los invitados en la sala de estar recién renovada y Hermione no sabía si las náuseas que sentía se debían a Narcissa o al ver ese lugar nuevamente.

Había elfos domésticos; todos contratados para la noche, Hermione estaba segura, caminando con bandejas de champaña y whisky de fuego, así que Ginny tomó dos copas de champaña para ellas. Hermione bebió su copa hasta el fondo y volvió a colocar la copa vacía en otra bandeja que pasaba. Ginny se rió.

—¿Vamos?

Hermione respiró hondo y condujo a Ginny a la línea de recepción donde Narcissa daba la mano y sonreía con toda clase de personas. Cuando llegó su turno, Narcissa volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y, después de una pausa, sonrió. El corazón de Hermione latió de nuevo.

—Hermione, cariño. —Narcissa la abrazó—. Es maravilloso que pudieras venir. Y esta debe ser Ginny Weasley, ¿cierto?

Hermione vio como Narcissa saludaba a Ginny y conversaban brevemente.

—Bueno, señoritas, por favor, disfruten. Creo que el señor Potter ya está adentro. Me uniré a ustedes en unos minutos. —Narcissa apretó el brazo de Hermione de una manera muy amigable.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Ginny vio a Harry al otro lado del salón y fue a salvarlo de cualquier conversación en la que estuviera atrapado, dejando sola a Hermione para que asimilara la habitación.

Había sido completamente renovada. Era como si los Malfoy hubieran dado instrucciones al diseñador para que la habitación fuera tan distinta a la anterior como fuese posible. Hermione ni siquiera podía distinguir dónde habían estado los puntos de referencia de la habitación. No podía localizar el lugar exacto donde Bellatrix la había torturado, ni la chimenea desde donde recientemente había revivido ese recuerdo de Draco junto a los Malfoy. El dolor fantasma en su brazo dejó de hormiguear.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Se giró para ver a un hombre alto y moreno acercándose a ella.

—Sabía que eras tú. —El chico le sonrió y Hermione lo reconoció como un Slytherin.

—Blaise Zabini, ¿cierto?

—El único e inigualable. —Él la miró y Hermione se detuvo antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su cuerpo.

Blaise sostenía dos copas de champaña. Le tendió una, ofreciéndosela.

—Prefiero asegurarme de no beber nada que provenga de un Slytherin, muchas gracias.

Zabini le sonrió de lado.

—Entonces no te divertirás esta noche —dijo, tomando su copa y cambiándola por una nueva de una bandeja que pasaba—. La champaña es de la finca Malfoy en Verzenay, Francia.

Hermione observó la copa cuando él la colocó entre sus manos, asimilando la idea de que los Malfoy no sólo tenían una propiedad en Francia, sino que también tenían un viñedo de champaña. Hermione se recompuso y lo miró.

—Leí que vivías en Italia. ¿Has vuelto o estás de visita? —Hermione bebió un sorbo de su champaña, tratando de descubrir sin éxito cómo sostener su bolso de mano y su copa al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo—. Me uniré a la nueva empresa de Draco en enero.

—Oh, Felicidades.

—Gracias. —Zabini bebió un sorbo de champaña y la observó mientras su garganta se movía—. Así que —comenzó—, cuéntame, Granger: estabas en el Gran Comedor, Potter tenía la varita de sauco, el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. ¿Qué pasó después?

Hermione sonrió al piso. Había sido tan casual la forma en que Zabini describió la batalla final.

—Trabajo para el Ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Y ya estás manejando el lugar?

—No, estoy trabajando en la División de Bestias, presentando informes sobre el contrabando ilegal de huevos de dragón, principalmente.

—¿De verdad? —Zabini frunció los labios—. Pensé que para ahora ya estarías en vía rápida hacia el puesto de Ministro de Magia.

—Bueno, tal vez sólo tomé la vía lenta. —Hermione le sonrió. Los ojos de Zabini brillaron cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y estás comprometida con Weasley?

—Ah, no —dijo—. Eso fue un error de imprenta de _El_ _Profeta_.

—Verás, yo ni siquiera leo _El Profeta_. Sólo lo asumí.

—Entonces asumiste mal. —Hermione sonrió. Zabini le recordaba ligeramente a Draco: el mismo encanto, la misma confianza.

—¿Y te has vuelto amiga de los Malfoy? ¿Citas para almorzar y cosas así?

—Pensé que no leías_ El Profeta_. —Hermione lo miró por encima de su copa. Zabini arqueó una ceja y se echó a reír.

Se acercó a ella, colocando una mano suavemente sobre su cintura. Zabini acercó su boca a su oído para susurrar:

—Entre tú y yo, Granger, puedes hacerlo mejor.

Hermione se estremeció. Sus mejillas se calentaron, ya fuera por el comentario, la champaña o la mano de Zabini en su cintura, peligrosamente cerca de su espalda expuesta. Zabini se echó hacia atrás, levantando su mano. La miró a la cara con una sonrisa arrogante y Hermione no supo qué hacer.

—Blaise —una voz femenina. Zabini se giró para ver a una de las hermanas Greengrass, bonita y sonriente—. Draco necesita verte para hablar sobre su discurso de esta noche.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió Blaise. Se volvió hacia Hermione, la tomó de la mano y se llevó sus nudillos a los labios—. Hablaremos de nuevo pronto, Granger. —Con un guiño, se giró para irse.

La chica de Greengrass comenzó a seguirlo, luego se dio la vuelta:

—Hola, Hermione.

—Hola.

Hermione todavía no sabía cuál de las dos hermanas era. La chica sonrió y continuó alejándose. Hermione bebió su champaña, siguiéndolos con los ojos para averiguar dónde estaba Draco. Giraron a la izquierda alrededor de una hermosa escultura de hielo en el centro de la habitación y, finalmente, vio una cabeza rubia. Draco estaba de pie junto a la otra chica Greengrass, lo que no la ayudó a identificar cuál era cuál. Su túnica negra de gala tenía líneas color plata y los hilos atrapaban la luz mientras se movía. Draco se inclinó hacia Blaise, diciendo algo que hizo sonreír al chico moreno. Blaise respondió y Draco frunció el ceño. Blaise hizo un gesto en dirección a ella y Hermione miró hacia otro lado rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Ginny y Harry la encontraron mientras simulaba interés en los arreglos florales flotantes.

—Hermione, te ves hermosa. —Harry la besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Harry. ¿Túnica nueva? —Hermione lo miró apreciativamente.

—Sí. Al igual que ustedes, señoritas. No me atraparán en la Mansión Malfoy con un atuendo que ya me había puesto. —La sonrisa de Harry mostró todos sus dientes y Hermione se dio cuenta que el vaso de whisky de fuego que sostenía su amigo no podría ser el primero. Miró a Ginny y ella estaba rodando los ojos.

Hermione se echó a reír y, sintiéndose un poco imprudente, dijo:

—Bueno, ¡salud por la Mansión Malfoy! ¡Y por su recién renovada sala de estar! —Chocó su copa de champaña con la de Harry y Ginny, y luego la bebió. Ginny se echó a reír, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Harry emitió un "¡salud por la Mansión Malfoy!" que sonó más fuerte de lo necesario.

Un destello se disparó a su izquierda y Hermione se giró para ver a Bozo retratando su consumo etílico.

—Maravilloso —dijo Harry, y le sonrió a la cámara con facilidad entrenada para la siguiente toma.

—Bueno, ¡nadie podrá decir que los Gryffindor tienen dificultades para adaptarse! —Ginny brindó hacia la cámara y se bebió la champaña. Luego, tomó la mano de Hermione. —Vamos, veo venir a Skeeter. Tomemos otro trago.

Ginny la condujo a través de la multitud, agachándose bajo bandejas flotantes de aperitivos y pasando alrededor de vestidos blancos y negros. Hermione se rió mientras la conducían a través de una entrada en arco hacia una segunda habitación con aún más personas. Se detuvieron y observaron el salón de baile de los Malfoy. Era del doble de tamaño que la sala de estar, con tapices opulentos en las paredes y un candelabro brillante. Un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba en la esquina y algunas parejas bailaban en el centro de la habitación.

—Bueno, vaya mierda. —dijo Ginny. Y Hermione se echó a reír.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione pasó las siguientes dos horas bebiendo champaña y codeándose con la élite mágica. Fue presentada ante algunos rompe-maldiciones bastante famosos cuyos libros ya había leído, un puñado de profesores y graduados de Beauxbatons y el Ministro de Magia Alemán. No fue sino hasta las 11:15 p.m. que se dio cuenta que casi había una fila de personas esperando para presentarse con ella. Y Rita Skeeter se abría paso hacia el frente.

Mientras un especialista en dragones rumano se despedía de ella, prometiendo dar seguimiento a un proyecto especial, Rita intervino.

—Señorita Granger, ¿tiene algunas palabras para _El Profeta_ respecto al transcurso de la velada?

—Uh... sí, es espléndida —dijo Hermione sin ánimo.

—Oh, Hermione querida, ahí estás —dijo una voz a su derecha y Hermione se sorprendió al ver llegar a Narcissa Malfoy como a su caballero en brillante armadura. —Rita, ¿nos disculparías? Me encantaría presentar a Hermione con alguien.

Antes de que Rita pudiera decir otra palabra, Narcissa había girado a Hermione y se la había llevado.

—En realidad no quiero presentarte a nadie, sólo sabía que querrías salir de ahí. —Narcissa entrelazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Oh, gracias —se rió Hermione. Narcissa la condujo entre la multitud.

—Te ves absolutamente maravillosa, Hermione. Eres lo único de lo que está hablando la gente. —Narcissa le apretó el brazo.

—Oh, yo... —Hermione se sonrojó—. Gracias. Estoy segura que eso no es cierto.

Hermione presionó el dorso de su mano contra su cuello, intentando refrescarse.

—¿Estás acalorada, querida?

—Sólo un poco. Por lo regular no uso tacones, ¡así que creo que mis piernas están trabajando más duro que nunca!

—Sabes —comenzó Narcissa. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera a punto de revelarle un secreto—, cada vez que organizo estas fiestas y me siento abrumada, me tomo un momento en mi balcón privado.

—¿Ah?

—Aquí —dijo Narcissa, apartando una cortina para revelar la hermosa entrada a un balcón—. Tómate un momento para ti, querida. Estarán sobre ti como buitres el resto de la noche.

—Gracias Narcissa. —Hermione le sonrió mientras salía al balcón, deseando que nunca se hubieran separado—. Debo decirte que he sido bastante negligente. Todavía tengo los libros que me prestaste. ¿Puedo enviártelos con una lechuza?

Narcissa agitó su mano.

—Oh, lo había olvidado, cariño. —Sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Por qué no fijamos una cita para que regreses y los intercambies?

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Narcissa le permitiría regresar? ¿Después de todo?

—Me... Me gustaría mucho, Narcissa.

Narcissa le sonrió.

—Draco dará un discurso a medianoche, ¡así que asegúrate de entrar para entonces! —Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció detrás de la cortina.

Hermione se giró y descubrió que estaba mirando hacia los jardines de la mansión. A la luz de las estrellas, podía distinguir dónde dormían los pavos reales. Caminó diez pasos hasta el alféizar y sintió el cálido encanto del jardín incluso con el viento. Pasó las manos sobre la barandilla de piedra.

El reflejo de la luna brillaba en un pequeño estanque a la izquierda y, justo a su lado, un gazebo. Se preguntó cuán impresionante sería la vista durante el día y entonces cayó en cuenta.

Los jardines Malfoy. Ahí sería su boda con Draco, si Lucius se salía con la suya. Exhaló una bocanada de aire, imaginando las sillas de frente al gazebo. El cuarteto de cuerdas que podía escuchar débilmente en el salón de baile se colocaría a la orilla del estanque.

Odiaba que Lucius tuviera planeada una hermosa boda. Y que a ella no se le ocurriera una mejor.

Pasó aproximadamente los siguientes diez minutos de pie contra la barandilla, pasando los dedos sobre la suave piedra mientras observaba el viento moverse a través de los árboles, escuchando las risas y violines.

Una ráfaga de sonido la alcanzó desde atrás cuando escuchó el movimiento de la cortina y volteó sobre su hombro para ver a Draco alejándose de la fiesta, con una copa de champaña en la mano.

Draco se detuvo en seco cuando la vio ahí y ella estuvo muy consciente de que su espalda desnuda estaba de frente a él mientras torcía su cuello para mirar hacia atrás. Parecía sorprendido de encontrarla.

_Oh, Narcissa, astuta bribona._

Hermione tragó con dificultad mientras Draco se acercaba a ella. No lo había visto desde los ascensores en el Ministerio. Eso había sido hacía semanas.

—Sabes, Draco, es una fiesta en blanco y negro. Tus acentos en plata realmente están echando a perder la estética por completo.

Hermione intentó componer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, pero yo soy el anfitrión. Debo distinguirme del resto de la chusma.

Draco le regresó la sonrisa. Hermione volvió la vista hacia el gazebo, pensando que el plateado sería un color maravilloso para una boda en invierno...

—Es una fiesta hermosa. Nunca había estado en una gala de víspera de Año Nuevo de Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Siempre es así de espectacular?

Draco se colocó a su lado en la cornisa del balcón y Hermione vio el anillo de Slytherin en su dedo golpeteando contra la barandilla de piedra. Draco suspiró.

—Más o menos. Con el doble de personas.

—Todas clamando por estar más cerca del ganador de "la sonrisa más encantadora de diciembre del 99" —dijo Hermione.

—Escuché que conseguiste atraer hacia ti una multitud considerable, Granger.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Draco parpadeó y miró hacia los terrenos. Algo en su rostro parecía tenso. Intentaba determinarlo de forma correcta, carecía de la soltura de su última interacción en el ascensor.

Así que decidió volverlo más incómodo.

—¿Dónde está Katya esta noche? —Hermione contuvo el aliento deseando tener un botón de retroceso.

Draco mantuvo su mirada en los terrenos y contestó:

—Ella está en Bulgaria para las festividades —Hermione lo observó mientras sus ojos recorrían el estanque y los pavorreales. ¿También se imaginaría su boda en los jardines Malfoy?—. Todavía está ansiosa por reunirse contigo.

—Bueno, yo podría estar abierta a eso —dijo Hermione—. Ella es adorable. —Hermione observó cómo se tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula de Draco—. ¿Cómo va la transferencia de tu herencia? —Draco la miró y sintió la necesidad de continuar—. Recuerdo que me comentaste que tu padre la liberaría el 1º de enero —dijo—. ¿Está todo... encajando en su sitio?

Hermione se concentró en exhalar mientras los ojos de Draco brillaban al dirigirle la mirada.

—Mi padre está siendo... un poco difícil, por supuesto. —Draco apartó la vista y Hermione sintió que su sangre se aceleraba. Ese bastardo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Dice que transferirá porciones de la herencia durante los siguientes meses. La primera parte será transferida el martes. —Draco se tronó el cuello.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, sorprendida. Su primera lección con madame Michelle sería ese martes.

—Pero ya basta con eso. —Draco se dio la vuelta. Apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla, de frente a la fiesta, y volvió la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Tomarás el puesto de Analista con Robards?

Hermione observó los ojos de Draco bailando sobre su rostro, sintiendo el calor deslizándose por su clavícula.

—Es una posibilidad. —Vió el rostro de Draco tensándose y relajándose, parpadeando mientras la miraba. Y cayó en cuenta.

Draco estaba luchando por construir un muro. Hermione notó que la respiración de Draco se agitaba y la rigidez con que se mantenía en control. Su mandíbula en tensión.

Hermione se apartó de él y volvió a mirar el gazebo.

—Hay algunas vacantes que me interesan. Tuve dos entrevistas esta semana.

—¿No te hicieron una verdadera entrevista, cierto? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja hacia ella. Hermione asintió confundida—. ¿Entonces enviaste el currículum equivocado otra vez? Te lo había dicho antes, sólo necesitas poner "Chica Dorada" en la parte superior.

Hermione sonrió, pensando en su primera conversación en el bar, cuando ella le contó que se había presentado a su trabajo actual con un nombre falso, queriendo evitar un trato preferencial.

—¿Dónde más? ¿Qué otros puestos? —Draco tomó un sorbo de su copa de champaña y Hermione observó cómo sostenía la copa por el fuste con dos dedos.

—Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos.

—No quieres trabajar en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos, Granger —dijo condescendientemente, sonriendo a sus zapatos.

Hermione se giró hacia él, enderezándose.

—¿Ah, yo no quiero? —se mofó.

—No quieres sentarte en una oficina a llenar informes sobre golpes y mal uso de elfos domésticos, sólo para sacarlos de su hogar actual y colocarlos con un amo diferente que también los golpeará. Tú no quieres trabajar bajo las legislaciones actuales.

Hermione lo observó mientras su mirada pasaba las cortinas hacia el salón de baile.

—¿Y qué es lo que sí quiero hacer entonces?

Draco la miro.

—Quieres crear las leyes. Deseas cambiar el mundo. —Hermione lo miraba—. No puedes cambiar al Ministerio desde dentro. Y no puedes hacer nada desde tu cubículo en la División Bestias, especializada en Investigación y Restricción de Dragones.

Draco alternaba la mirada entre sus ojos. Le estaba diciendo algo. Y había colocado nuevamente el muro en su lugar.

—¿Entonces, crees que debería tomar el puesto en la Oficina de Aurores?

—Hasta que te ofrezcan el puesto de Ministro de Magia, esa sería la mejor opción entre las dos. Al menos, sería un movimiento ascendente.

Hermione apretó los labios mientras miraba hacia el piso y, de pronto, se preguntó si el colorete de sus labios todavía estaba allí.

—¿Darás un discurso a medianoche?

—Sí —dijo Draco y se aclaró la garganta—. "Gracias por venir, que sea el mejor milenio de la historia", y chorradas por el estilo.

Hermione sonrió.

—Viniste aquí para practicar, ¿no es cierto? —Draco asintió—. ¿Qué más vas a decir?

—Bueno, haré un poco de reclutamiento. Mi madre invitó a muchos recién graduados de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Jóvenes brujas y magos que buscan hacer una carrera. —Draco apoyó la cadera contra la barandilla, de frente a Hermione—. También algunos miembros de la élite social. Estamos buscando contratar a ejecutivos de alto nivel o incluir a sus empresas en la cartera de clientes.

—¿Vas a robarte a los ejecutivos de alto nivel del gobierno e industria privada esta noche? —preguntó Hermione, sonriendo ante su arrogancia. Draco asintió—. ¿Con un discurso a medianoche? —Draco asintió nuevamente, con una sonrisa estirando sus labios—. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? —preguntó riendo—. La mayoría de esas personas de _élite _tienen posiciones permanentes, lealtades o relaciones a largo plazo. —Hermione lo miró y Draco ya la estaba observando.

—Cualquiera puede ser seducido, Granger.

Hermione sintió que su aliento la abandonaba en una bocanada silenciosa. Los ojos de Draco eran oscuros y ella se sentía acalorada. Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de Draco por cuenta propia y sabía que no debería estar mirando su boca. Hermione miró a Draco tragar saliva. Lo vio aproximarse a ella.

Y giró la cabeza para apartar la mirada, de vuelta a los terrenos, respirando lentamente. Lucius aún no transfería el dinero. Ni siquiera debería estar tan cerca de Draco.

Tenía los labios secos, así que se los humedeció con la lengua e inmediatamente se arrepintió de relamerse los labios frente a él. Parpadeó y buscó en el suelo otro tema, sintiendo el viento rozar contra su espalda expuesta, pasando por encima de la tela donde se unía con su piel. Hermione se estremeció. ¿Había sido el viento?

—¿Qué te dijo mi padre? —Un susurro, el aliento de Draco flotando hacia su oído.

Ella respiró con dificultad, sintiendo el calor de un dedo contra sus costillas.

Escuchó una voz detrás de ellos:

—¿Draco?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio el brazo de Draco regresar a su costado cuando se encontraron con la sonrisa de Blaise Zabini.

—Me diste un trabajo esta noche, amigo —dijo Blaise, caminando hacia ellos—. "Asegúrate de que esté listo para mi discurso diez minutos antes de la medianoche".

La muñeca de Draco se proyectó hacia arriba para consultar su reloj.

—Mmm... sí, gracias amigo. —Draco la miró y Blaise avanzó un paso.

—Yo cuidaré de ella, Draco. —Blaise le guiñó un ojo—. Puede quedarse a mi lado. —Blaise le ofreció su brazo y Hermione lo tomó con cautela.

Draco miró entre ellos rápidamente antes de asentir y entrar. Blaise y Hermione lo siguieron. Blaise la condujo a través del salón de baile y de regreso a la sala de estar, donde había sido conjurado un escenario. Una bandeja pasó frente a ellos y Blaise tomó una copa de champaña al tiempo que comenzó el tintineo de varitas contra las copas, haciendo eco en todo el salón. Blaise hizo un gesto hacia la bandeja, invitándola a que tomara su propia copa para que no pudiera acusarlo nuevamente por ofrecerle una. Hermione tomó una copa y bebió un sorbo, intentando relajarse.

—Esto está saliendo bien —Blaise bebió de su champaña—. Me preguntaba a quién besaría al llegar la medianoche.

Hermione lo miró. Blaise le sonreía, permitiendo que sus ojos le recorrieran el rostro, bajando hacia su cuello. Hermione se mofó de su confianza. Aunque, era bastante encantador.

—Blaise —llamó una voz frente a ellos. La misma hermana Greengrass—. Draco te necesita.

Blaise se carcajeó con un sonido retumbante.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, sí que es bueno! —Blaise sonrió y volteó hacia Hermione, levantando su mano para besarle los nudillos nuevamente—. Tal vez el próximo año, Hermione Granger.

Le guiñó un ojo y siguió a la hermana Greengrass.

El golpeteo de varitas contra las copas aumentó, hasta que vio la silueta blanca de Narcissa ascendiendo hacia el escenario. Narcissa presionó su varita contra su garganta mientras la multitud la aclamaba. Sonrió amablemente y calmó al grupo con un delicado movimiento de mano.

Hermione se acomodó detrás del grupo, justo donde el salón de baile se convertía en la sala de estar. Podía distinguir a Ginny y Harry justo delante de ella. Sus amigos se tomaron de la mano y se apoyaron el uno en el otro. Hermione decidió quedarse donde estaba en lugar de unirse a ellos.

—Todos ustedes son muy amables. —La tranquila voz de Narcissa fluyó sobre la multitud con la ayuda del encantamiento amplificador—. Qué año tan completo hemos tenido. —Y algunas personas se rieron entre dientes—. ¡Qué siglo tan completo! —Más risas—. Es un placer ver esta noche a nuevos amigos y viejos rostros. Por supuesto, me temo que algunos rostros son más viejos que otros. —Narcissa se llevó los dedos bien cuidados a las sienes y se tocó las arrugas superficiales. Aún más risas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor mientras Narcissa continuaba agradeciendo a todos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. Narcissa tenía el control total de su habitación, de su gente. Las mujeres sonreían, los hombres la miraban fijamente e incluso aquellos que fruncían el ceño estaban silenciosamente enamorados de ella.

—Le prometí a mi hijo que no me tomaría demasiado tiempo, para que logremos hacer el conteo hacia la medianoche. —Narcissa se giró y sonrió hacia el sitio donde Hermione suponía que estaba Draco. Hermione se movió hasta que pudo verlo—. Así que permítanme traer al escenario a alguien que desea darles la bienvenida al año 2000. Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa se giró para permitirle a Draco subir al escenario. Él subió corriendo los dos o tres peldaños mientras la multitud lo aclamaba sin tregua. Hermione aplaudió, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que la mayoría del ruido provenía de brujas jóvenes con vestidos reveladores.

Por supuesto.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo Draco—. Mi madre, al parecer, me dejó solamente tres minutos hasta la medianoche. —Narcissa se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba las escaleras. La multitud se carcajeó y Hermione fulminó con la mirada a las chicas que soltaron risitas bobas.

Draco continuó:

—Creo que todos estamos deseando que llegue el año nuevo. Yo, por mi parte, estoy desesperado por dejar atrás los años noventa. Han sido terriblemente aburridos, ¿no es así? —Su voz era ligera y sarcástica.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas por el comentario y sus ojos buscaron la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry mientras toda la habitación se sacudía de risa. Harry negó con la cabeza hacia Draco, sonriendo, y Hermione se sorprendió por cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan sólo un año.

Hermione miró de nuevo a Draco sonriendo ante su propia broma.

—Y tampoco sucedió nada terriblemente emocionante este año. —Se apartó el cabello de la cara en un movimiento encantador que hizo que más de una mujer se abanicara. Draco alzó una ceja—. ¿O sí? Tendrán que contarme porque estuve en Azkaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hermione soltó una risotada y varias personas casi escupieron su champaña mientras Draco Malfoy sonreía, burlándose de sí mismo frente a la multitud. Las carcajadas eran estridentes. Las risitas entre dientes incrédulas. El hombre junto a Hermione estalló un "¡Oh, oh!". Hermione observó a Narcissa fruncir los labios, aún sonriendo pero desaprobando en silencio su desfachatez. Pero, a su lado, Blaise estaba cubriéndose la boca con los ojos muy abiertos y las hermanas Greengrass se miraban con la boca abierta, riendo.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación mientras todo el mundo mágico se enamoraba de Draco Malfoy aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué eran quince meses en Azkaban si tenías sentido del humor? Vio a una hosca mujer mayor, que anteriormente había fruncido el ceño a Narcissa Malfoy, llevarse los dedos a los labios y esconder una sonrisa.

_Cualquiera puede ser seducido, Granger._

La voz de Draco revoloteó en sus oídos mientras lo veía seducirlos a todos. Hermione lo vio morderse el labio inferior, sonriendo ante su mofa personal. Draco tragó saliva y continuó.

—No, pero ya hablando en serio… Ha sido un año largo y complicado. —Y la multitud comenzó a calmarse, aún sonriendo—. No hace mucho tiempo yo era el chico más odiado de toda la Europa Mágica. Y les agradezco a todos por darme una segunda oportunidad.

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando el sonido abandonó la habitación y las sonrisas se escurrieron de los rostros.

—Diría que el año 2000 se tratará de renacimiento. De segundas oportunidades. Estoy comenzando una pequeña compañía, no sé si lo habrán escuchado…

Blaise dejó escapar un vitoreo y comenzó a aplaudir. La sala se unió a él y Hermione comprendió el propósito de Blaise.

Draco sonrió y continuó:

—Y para mí, esta compañía se trata de segundas oportunidades. Se trata de lograr objetivos, soñar ideas y crear nuevos caminos. Quiero ayudar a las personas. Quiero brindar apoyo y asistencia para que logren sus objetivos, para que comiencen sus negocios, para que ganen sus batallas legales.

Hermione pensó en Quentin Margolis y su manada de hombres lobo. Y en todas las otras especies que _Malfoy Consulting Group_ podría ayudar. Hermione sonrió hacia su copa de champaña, sintiendo nada más que orgullo por su nuevo amigo, Draco Malfoy.

—Nosotros en _Malfoy Consulting Group_ queremos crear leyes. Queremos cambiar el mundo. —Hermione lo miró y escuchó las mismas palabras que dijo el balcón. Sus ojos ya estaban fijos en ella. Quinientas personas de por medio—. Y si, como yo, encuentras que tu cubículo se está volviendo demasiado pequeño para ti...

Hermione tragó saliva, su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica. Draco apartó la mirada de ella y sonrió al resto de la muchedumbre.

—…Estamos contratando.

La multitud se echó a reír. Las chicas demasiado maquilladas y con mucho escote se agitaron las cejas unas a otras y algunos hombres de mediana edad sonrieron hacia su champaña, pensando en sus cubículos. Hermione apretó su copa con la mente disparándose a toda velocidad.

—Y si he hecho esto bien —murmuró Draco, sacudiendo su muñeca para consultar su reloj—Entonces ahora estamos a…

Hermione vio a Draco sonreír.

—Diez. Nueve. Ocho…

Varias personas jadearon y revisaron sus relojes. Las desagradables risitas saltaron de un lado a otro y las parejas se abrazaron, listas para besarse.

—Siete. Seis… —Toda la multitud se unió.

Hermione se quedó quieta. No pudo encontrar su voz cuando el resto de la gente se unió al tropel. Draco levantó su copa en el aire y toda la habitación se unió a él.

—¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro…!

Podía sentir el aire entrando y saliendo de sus labios, pero sentía que no estaba respirando. Entonces Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!

Draco levantó su copa hacia ella mientras los fuegos artificiales rebotaban por la habitación. La observó mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Hermione contuvo el aliento y levantó su propia copa, bebiendo hasta el fondo mientras Draco la observaba.

Un hombre frente a ella se giró hacia su esposa y la besó, su cabeza ahora bloqueándole la vista de Draco. Eso la trajo de vuelta. Cuando pudo verlo nuevamente, Draco había bajado del escenario y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Hermione lo observó mientras besaba a las hermanas Greengrass en la mejilla y luego Blaise lo alcanzó golpeándole la mejilla juguetonamente. Draco lo apartó arrugando la nariz. Hermione vio como un caballero mayor se acercaba a él y le estrechaba la mano. Hablaron brevemente, con Blaise a su lado asintiendo. Draco hizo un gesto a Blaise y el hombre mayor estrechó su mano. El primer negocio de Año Nuevo de Draco.

De pronto, Ginny estaba frente a ella, saltando de arriba abajo y tomándola del rostro, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Hermione farfulló mientras Ginny se carcajeaba.

Se quedaron una hora más. Hermione se hizo de algunos otros conocidos, esquivó a Skeeter y logró desearle buenas noches a Narcissa antes de que se dirigieran hacia las chimeneas sin volver a toparse con Draco.

Llegó a su habitación, se quitó los tacones y convocó un pergamino y una pluma. Estaba sudando mientras escribía:

_Hermione Granger_

_-La Chica Dorada_

Lo dobló en un sobre dirigido a _Malfoy Consulting Group_, _A/A Draco Malfoy,_ y lo envió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Recorrió su habitación durante veinte minutos aún en su vestido blanco, imaginando la forma en que la copa de champaña se había sentido contra sus labios cuando Draco bebió un sorbo de su propia copa. El beso de un par de amantes a medianoche.

Hermione se quitó el maquillaje. Se quitó su vestido. Se recogió el cabello y se puso su pijama. Se acostó sobre la cama, mirando el techo hasta que escuchó un picoteo en la ventana.

Una lechuza real entró en picado cuando abrió la ventana, dejó caer un gran sobre de papel manila y salió a toda velocidad. Hermione levantó el paquete con dedos temblorosos y abrió la tapa.

La carta de presentación decía:

_Bienvenida a Malfoy Consulting Group, Chica Dorada._

_D.M._

Hermione jadeó, con el peso de la situación golpeándola mientras observaba la parte superior del paquete que le habían entregado. Un contrato para su puesto como Consultora en Jefe, dónde supervisaría un departamento denominado Relaciones con No-Magos. Especializado en Criaturas Mágicas y Relaciones Muggles.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama. Y sonrió.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Nota Autora: Gah! De acuerdo, así que si alguien tiene ganas de buscar algo de inspiración para el vestido y cabello de Hermione, aquí está mi nueva página de Pinterest para "The Right Thing to Do": lovesbitca8 / chapter-24-the-right-thing-to-do /_


	25. Capítulo 25

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Lamento mucho no estar publicando más de un capítulo por semana, pero en verdad me ha sido imposible traducir más rápido en estos días; espero puedan disculparme. De cualquier forma, publicaré al menos un capítulo por semana, no tengan duda de ello. En este capítulo y en algunos posteriores encontrarán diálogos con acento francés escrito, es decir, cambiando las "r" por "g". A pesar de que siento que a veces puede resultar un poco difícil de leer, creo que es lo mejor, pues como algunas personas me señalaron, ayuda a identificarse mejor con el personaje. Si tienen alguna duda respecto a esa conversación, por favor avísenme y les hago llegar la versión "sin acento fgances" =)_

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 25

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Hermione revisaba en su mente la tarea de Encantamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Los Timos se acercaban y, aunque nadie más parecía inclinado a estudiar o preocuparse por ellos, sabía que era mejor comenzar con antelación._

_Utilizaba su tiempo en las rondas de Prefectos para repasar. Había tanto silencio alrededor del castillo a esa hora de la noche ahora que Umbridge había comenzado con sus "decretos", que se habría vuelto loca de no tener otra cosa en qué ocuparse. Le había preguntado a Ron si quería patrullar con ella pero, por supuesto, dado que su día para las rondas era el martes, se negó tajantemente._

_—¿Por qué iría dos veces? —murmuró mientras comía pudín en la mesa._

_¿Para hacerle compañía? Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y continuó enumerando los hechizos creados en la década de 1920. Giró en una esquina rumbo al aula de Historia de la Magia y se detuvo a medio paso._

_Draco Malfoy tenía a Pansy Parkinson acorralada contra la pared de piedra. La estaba besando. Ella lo tomaba por los brazos._

_Hermione parpadeó, sintiendo que su aliento la abandonaba._

_La espalda de Pansy estaba contra la pared y sus manos se apretaban sobre los hombros de Draco, retorciéndose en su cabello mientras él atacaba la boca de la chica con sus labios. La mano derecha de Draco sobre su cadera, la izquierda apoyada contra la pared._

_Hermione tragó saliva._

_Ellos eran... ¡Ellos eran _Prefectos_, en el nombre de Merlín! _Además de_ miembros del encantador escuadroncito de Umbridge. ¡Sabían mejor que nadie que no debían estar en los pasillos, _besuqueándose_ un jueves a las nueve de la noche! ¡Déjenlo para su Sala Común, maldita sea!_

_Pansy sonrió contra los labios de Draco..._

_Hermione abrió la boca, lista para marchar hacia ellos y separarlos por la fuerza, porque era su deber como Prefecta, por supuesto._

_Luego vio como Draco separaba su boca de la de ella, jadeando, exhalando una bocanada de aire sobre el cuello de la chica y volvía a besarla justo por debajo de la oreja. Pansy emitió un pequeño chillido, mordiéndose el labio._

_Hermione no le encontraba el encanto a eso. Cada vez que Viktor intentaba besarla en el cuello, le hacía cosquillas o la lastimaba._

_Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en medio de un pasillo viendo cómo Draco Malfoy se devoraba a su novia... o a su amante... o lo que sea que ella fuera, refunfuñó. Necesitaba marcharse o ponerse a hacer su trabajo y separarlos._

_Dio un paso al frente justo cuando Draco se reacomodó, posicionando una rodilla entre las piernas de Pansy. Se inclinó hacia ella, dejando que su muslo desapareciera entre los de ella, avanzando lentamente y, en el momento en que su pierna rozó la parte superior de sus muslos, Pansy gimió, jadeando y aferrándose a su cabello._

_—Draco..._

_Bien. Eso era suficiente. Hermione entrecerró los ojos a los dos Slytherins._

_—_Disculpen_ —dijo en voz alta. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de golpe y Draco retiró los labios de su cuello, pero no se giró para mirarla—. Odiaría interrumpir lo que sea que esté a punto de suceder, pero ya son las 9:08 y, como Prefectos, saben que los estudiantes ya deberían estar en sus Salas Comunes._

_Draco bajó la rodilla, pero mantuvo la mano contra la pared, jadeando. Pansy la fulminó con la mirada y avanzó rodeando a Draco, enderezándose la falda._

_—Oh, como si tuvieras la más remota idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pequeña _sangre sucia _remilgada —Pansy se burló de ella._

_—Tengo algunas conjeturas —dijo Hermione inexpresivamente—. Por favor regresen a su Sala Común..._

_—¿O qué? —Pansy sonrió—. ¿Nos quitarás puntos? Sabes que no puedes. De hecho, como miembro del Escuadrón Inquisitorial, diría que estás siendo innecesariamente grosera, _sangre sucia.

_Hermione reprimió su respuesta y observó a Draco enderezarse, alejarse de la pared y voltearse para mirarla con ojos ardientes._

_—Yo diría que tienes razón, Pansy._

_Hermione bufó._

_—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cuestionar la autoridad de dos miembros del Escuadrón Inquisitorial —declaró Pansy._

_—Diez puntos menos por cada miembro del Escuadrón, diría yo, Pans._

_¿Veinte puntos por hacer su trabajo?_

_—Ustedes dos son ridículos. —Caminó alrededor de Pansy y continuó por el pasillo, completando su ruta de patrullaje. Hermione se giró hacia la pareja—. Si vuelvo a encontrarlos besuqueándose por los pasillos después del toque de queda, les daré detenciones._

_Pansy se burló de ella y Draco, con el cabello revuelto y la corbata torcida, sonrió de lado y dijo: _

_—No puedo esperar, Granger._

_Hermione lo miró fijamente y giró sobre sus talones, caminando por el largo pasillo hacia la izquierda, consciente de que sería observada por el resto de su camino._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

Hermione hizo una mueca. Intentaba contarles a sus amigos desde la cocina, mientras freía unos huevos.

—Yo... apliqué para _Malfoy Consulting Group._

Sólo se escuchó el golpe de los pies descalzos de Ginny contra el suelo y la silla de Harry arrastrándose.

—¿Cuándo?

Hermione cascó un huevo, dándoles la espalda.

—Como a la una de la mañana de anoche. —Arrojó la cáscara de huevo al fregadero y se limpió las manos con una toalla.

Había estado nerviosa toda la mañana. Se despertó aterrorizada, cuestionándose lo que había hecho y, ahora, justo cuando había dejado de cuestionarse y comenzaba a hacerse a la idea, les contaba a Ginny y Harry. Para que ellos pudieran interrogarla.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Harry. Hermione tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta.

—Fue convincente. Me recordó que quiero salvar al mundo. —Se encontró con los ojos de Harry detrás de sus lentes. Sus cejas habían desaparecido bajo su cabello desordenado.

—Entonces, ¿dejarás tu puesto en el Ministerio y todas tus opciones de ascenso para convertirte en el perro faldero de Malfoy? —Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No seré el perro faldero de Malfoy. Seré la Consultora en Jefe de Relaciones con No-Magos. —Hermione puso las manos sobre sus caderas y los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—¿Consultora en Jefe? —susurró Ginny—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

Hermione no tenía ni puta idea. Eso era lo que la aterrorizaba.

—Ya... ya lo averiguaré. —Se apartó el cabello de la cara—. Pero estaré representando criaturas mágicas, como el caso de los hombres lobo que me trajo. Creo que voy a discutir frente al Wizengamot...

—Una de tus actividades favoritas —dijo Ginny amablemente.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Podré buscar casos y causas en las que quiera trebajar.

—Mientras trabajas junto a Malfoy —agregó Harry, monótonamente.

—Sí —dijo Hermione.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro en la cocina, con los huevos chisporroteando a espaldas de Hermione.

—Creo —dijo Ginny—, que es un excelente movimiento profesional... —Lo dijo con voz tensa, alzándose al final.

—¿Pero…? —la incitó Hermione.

—Bueno —Ginny la miró—. Ahora nunca podrás acostarte con él.

Hermione parpadeó, tratando de no realinear sus prioridades. Harry tosió y se retiró a la sala de estar.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Entregó su aviso de dos semanas a Mathilda el lunes por la mañana. Mathilda no estuvo tan sorprendida como Harry y Ginny. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, y le dijo que la echaría mucho de menos.

Aiden fue muy... Aiden al respecto. Chocó los cinco con ella.

El martes llegó a casa del trabajo y se dio otra ducha, preparándose para su primera lección con madame Michele. Le pidió a Ginny que trenzara su cabello para que no fuera un desastre. Escogió su túnica más bonita y sus terribles tacones sensatos. A las 7:45 atravesó la red Flú para descubrirse a sí misma dentro de lo que parecía un saloncito de té.

Miró alrededor de la sala de espera, aliviada de encontrarla vacía. Vagó entre las mesas, mirando los arreglos florales y tocando las tacitas de té. Los cuadros de tacitas colocados en las paredes le recordaban vagamente los cuadros de gatos en la oficina de Umbridge, pero al menos las tazas de té no le maullaban.

Hermione no se atrevió a sentarse. No había ningún sofá para esperar y tendría que jalar una silla si quería sentarse, por lo que continuó caminando por la habitación en sus tacones sensatos.

A las 8:00 en punto la puerta de la habitación lateral se abrió. Una mujer morena y bajita que enfundaba su cabeza en un elegante turbante y con pequeños anteojos colgando del extremo de su nariz levantó una ceja.

—¿_Señogita Hegmione G'angeg_?

—Sí, hola.

—Soy madame Michele.

¿Ésta era la abominable mujer de la que Fleur le había hablado? Apenas le llegaba a la nariz.

—Hola. Encantada de conocerla, madame Michele. —Hermione avanzó un paso, apartando con torpeza su abrigo y bolso para extenderle la mano.

Madame Michele miró su mano extendida, luego la tomó con mano enguantada y levantó la barbilla.

Oh cielos. ¿Estrechar la mano no estaba permitido? ¿Debería haber hecho una reverencia?

La pequeña mujer soltó su mano y le sonrió.

—_Pog favog_, venga a mi oficina. —Madame Michele se hizo a un lado, invitándola con un gesto para que Hermione entrara primero.

Hermione se sentó frente al escritorio en la esquina. Otra encantadora habitación bien ventilada.

Madame Michele se deslizó hacia su silla y a Hermione la asaltó la duda de cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño podía moverse con tanta elegancia. Madame Michele movió su varita y una vuelapluma se materializó a su lado.

—No _pgeste_ atención a la pluma, _señogita G'angeg_.

Hermione regresó en el acto sus ojos hacia la pequeña mujer, sabiendo que había adivinado exactamente lo que había estado mirando.

La mujer frunció los labios, mirando algo en su escritorio. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Hermione no sabía hacia dónde mirar, pero sabía que debía ignorar la pluma. Había una ventana detrás de madame Michele así que, mientras esperaba que sucediera algo, observó las nubes a la deriva.

Madame Michele levantó el periódico que estaba leyendo en su escritorio y Hermione vio que era _El Profeta_ del sábado por la mañana. La primera plana la miró fijamente mientras madame Michele leía la sección central del periódico y Draco, sobre el escenario sosteniendo en alto su copa de champaña, brillaba.

Había leído el artículo el sábado, pero a Skeeter le dieron prácticamente todo el periódico para hablar sobre la gala de víspera de Año Nuevo en la Mansión de Narcissa Malfoy. La imagen de Harry, Ginny y ella brindando y bebiendo aparecía en la página dos, y otra foto de ella hablando con el Ministro de Magia Alemán en la página cuatro. Narcissa, Draco, Harry y Blaise también tenían algunas fotografías. Una frase resaltada citaba "¡Espléndida noche!" -Hermione Granger. Bueno, suponía que era en parte cierta.

Madame Michele sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos.

—_Eges_ una _mujeg impgesionante_, _señogita G'angeg_.

—Oh, mmm... gracias.

—Oh, mmm... _g'acias_. —Madame Michele dejó caer el periódico—. ¿Es así cómo _gesponde_ a un cumplido?

Oh. Sí, ahora podía ver a qué se refería Fleur.

—Gracias, madame Michele —se corrigió.

—¿Entonces _cgees _que _eges_ una _mujeg impgesionante? _—Sus ojos negros la perforaban desde la parte superior de sus pequeñas gafas.

—¿…No?

Madame Michele le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente y se levantó de su escritorio. Hermione también se levantó.

—Tomemos un poco de té. _Quiego conocegte mejog_. —La mujer se deslizó alrededor de su escritorio y condujo a Hermione al salón de té. Hermione la siguió, observándola caminar en sus tacones bajos. Madame Michele se detuvo apenas cruzó la puerta de su oficina y tomó el abrigo y bolso de Hermione para colocarlos en el perchero—. _Pog favog,_ elige la mesa que _quiegas_.

Hermione miró las doce mesas del saloncito y eligió la mesa grande del centro. Jaló la silla lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se sentó. Una vez que estuvo sentada, madame Michele se alejó de ella y fue al carrito de té. Ella agitó su varita y una bandeja de pastelillos y galletas flotó hacia Hermione, aterrizando en el centro de la mesa. La pequeña mujer calentó el agua con su varita y una vez que silbó, madame Michele llevó la bandeja a mano con la tetera, la leche y los edulcorantes.

Colocó sin magia la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Hermione. Como era una mesa para seis personas ambas estaban bastante lejos una de la otra.

—Háblame de ti, _señogita G'angeg._

Hermione parpadeó. Madame Michele había cruzado las manos sobre su regazo y la estudiaba.

—Yo... Bueno, mi nombre es Hermione Granger —podría haberse hecho un auto-Avada ahí mismo—, y crecí aquí en Inglaterra. Soy hija única. Mis padres son muggles, pero a la edad de once años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts...

Hermione miró a la pequeña mujer del turbante. Ella no dijo nada, pero continuó observándola.

—Así que... fui a Hogwarts, donde conocí a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, dos de mis amigos más cercanos. Y a pesar de... los problemas... y las guerras... salimos de allí con vida. —Hermione sonrió, intentando parecer inteligente frente a madame Michele—. Ahora trabajo para el Ministerio, o más bien, mmm, trabajaba para el Ministerio, pero acabo de aceptar un puesto en _Malfoy Consulting Group_.

Hermione hizo una pausa, preguntándose cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía hablar sobre sí misma. Cuando madame Michele asintió con la cabeza y se tocó la barbilla con los dedos, se preguntó si debería pedirle que le contara algo sobre ella. ¿Era una cosa de ida y vuelta?

—Gracias, _señogita G'angeg_ —tarareó madame Michele—. Te las _ag'eglaste paga pasag pog_ alto cada detalle _integesante sobge_ ti misma, enfocándote en lo más _abugido_.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. ¿Aburrido?

Madame Michele se levantó y deslizó a un lado la parte superior de la tetera. Metió una cuchara y agitó tres veces en sentido del reloj. Luego, llevó el recipiente hacia la taza de Hermione. Una vez que había servido las dos tazas, dijo:

—¿Leche, _señogita. G'angeg_?

—Sí, gracias.

La mano de Madame Michele colocó la leche a la derecha de su taza de té.

_—¿Azúcag, señogita G'angeg?_

Hermione descubrió que no había miel en la mesa, así que la miró y respondió:

—Mmm... sí, gracias.

Madame Michele levantó una ceja hacia ella.

—Tú no tomas _azúcag, señogita G'angeg_ así que, _pog favog_, pídeme lo que _pgefieges_.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—¿Tiene miel, madame Michele?

Madame Michele sonrió.

—_Oui_ —La mujer agitó su mano y la miel apareció en la mesa. Madame Michele esperó mientras Hermione vertía la leche en su taza y sumergía la cuchara en la miel tres veces. Hermione estaba sudando cuando finalmente agitó su taza, la cuchara golpeteó contra la taza sólo una vez, afortunadamente.

Hermione miró a madame Michele, quien seguía de pie a su lado sonriéndole al tarro de miel.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió en su estómago mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces habría visto a Draco colocar tres cucharadas de miel en su té. Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

Madame Michele retiró la leche, volvió a sentarse y preparó su té. Hermione vio cómo se movían sus manos. No tenía barniz de uñas, pero habían sido recortadas y limadas. Hermione se jaló una de sus cutículas.

Madame Michele recogió su taza de té, trayendo el platito consigo, y dijo:

—_Eges_ una _mujeg_ demasiado _geconocida_ como _paga pgopogcionag_ detalles _tgiviales._ _Cualquiega_ que te solicite "_sabeg _más de ti" _estagá_ poniéndote a _pgueba _o coqueteando contigo, _señogita G'angeg._

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No _fgunza_ el ceño.

Hermione relajó su rostro.

—_Señogita G'angeg_, ¿_pog_ qué está aquí?

Hermione inmediatamente se carcajeó. Bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té, ahora avergonzada por reírse a carcajadas. Disciplinó sus facciones y volvió a mirar a madame Michele. Trató de recordar la respuesta de Lucius Malfoy a esa pregunta.

—Estoy aquí para aprender las elegancia social de la comunidad sangre pura que no me fue enseñada cuando era una niña. Estoy aquí para aprender a integrarme mejor en sociedad.

Madame Michele asintió con la cabeza y miró su taza.

—_Integ'agse…_ —bebió un sorbo de té. Colocó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó de su silla—. _Señogita G'angeg, nuestga_ lección de hoy ha _tegminado_.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo había comenzado?

—¿Disculpe? —Hermione se puso de pie—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no, _señogita_ G'angeg, —Madame Michele agitó la mano y dos pergaminos volaron desde la oficina hacia sus manos—. Nunca asumas que _eges_ la culpable. —Miró el primer pergamino y lo leyó. Asintió, dobló el papel y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—Estudie esto y _geg'ese mejogada._

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione, sin saber si debería abrir el documento allí.

—Tus notas.

¿Notas? Los ojos de madame Michele estaban sobre la segunda hoja de papel entre sus manos.

—¿_Tgabajas _en una _libgegía_ el fin de semana?

—Mmm... sí —dijo Hermione, preguntándose qué habría en el segundo trozo de papel. Madame Michele la miró alzando una ceja. Hermione se corrigió a sí misma—. Sí, madame Michele. Así es.

—Te _pgog'amagé _con la _señogita Tguesdale_ _paga_ el jueves _pog_ la noche entonces —dijo—. Y el _señog_ DuBois le _pedigá_ que _pgog'ame _una cita el sábado o el domingo _pog_ la mañana.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Con la señorita…?

—_Tguesdale_. Tu _maestga _de baile.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

—Oh, no... yo sólo... —se detuvo—. Sólo tomaré clases de modales con usted, madame Michele. No tomaré otras lecciones por el momento...

—_Señogita G'angeg_. —Madame Michele se quitó las gafas y las colgó del cuello con una cadena de gemas. Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero eran francos—. La _hegencia _se _tgansfegigá _esta noche a las nueve.

Hermione sintió que su pecho se congelaba.

—_Pego_ sólo una décima _pagte_. —Madame Michele frunció los labios—. El _pgóximo magtes_, a las nueve, se _tgansfegigá otga_ décima _pagte_, y así sucesivamente. —La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia ella—. _Siempge _y cuando asista y _apgrenda_ sus lecciones de esa semana. Todas ellas.

Hermione abrió la boca, emitió un sonido de indignación y sintió que su sangre hervía. Apretó el puño alrededor de las notas de madame Michele y miró al piso, quemando un agujero en él. Su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras pensaba en las múltiples formas en que desearía matar a Lucius Malfoy. Una pequeña mano alzó su barbilla.

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos, madame Michele colocó una mano sobre la parte superior del pecho de Hermione, justo debajo de su cuello, con dos dedos descansando suavemente sobre su garganta. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron alarmados.

—_Ag'iba_ el _gostgo, señogita G'angeg_. No escondas tu _fugia_. _Digígela. Contgólala_. —Ojos negros la perforaban y Hermione no podía respirar—. Y lo más _impogtante_, no escondas esto. —Hermione sintió un ligero toque en su garganta—. Es tu única _agma_.

La mujer quitó la mano de su cuello y Hermione sintió que un peso desaparecía, recobró el aliento en su cuerpo mientras miraba los ojos firmes pero amables de madame Michele.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Conozco a Lucius Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo, _señogita G'angeg_. —Madame Michele frunció los labios—. No _eges_ la _pgimera_ _pegsona_ en _seg_ chantajeada _po_g él y no _segás _la última. _Obtendgá_ lo que _quiege_, de una _fogma _u _otga_. —Le tendió el segundo trozo de papel a Hermione—. Elige el camino fácil.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Hermione miró hacia abajo para encontrar el horario para el resto de su semana. Recibiría clases de baile el jueves por la noche, lecciones de organización de eventos los sábados o domingos por la mañana, y tendría que reunirse con un decorador de interiores el sábado durante el almuerzo. Esa sería su vida durante las próximas diez semanas.

Soltó un suspiro agitado, intentando recordar lo que madame Michele acababa de decirle sobre dirigir su ira y no reprimirla. Miró a la pequeña mujer.

—Gracias, madame Michele. ¿Cómo debo pagarle por la clase de esta noche?

—Ya ha sido pagada, _mademoiselle_.

—Oh, por supuesto que no —gruñó Hermione—. Por favor, envíe la factura a mi dirección personal y devuélvale el dinero al señor Malfoy. No lo aceptaré.

Madame Michele le sonrió y asintió. Hermione tomó su abrigo y su bolso, arrojó polvo a la chimenea y regresó a casa.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Cualquier sentimiento afectuoso que Hermione había desarrollado por madame Michele al final de la lección se aplastó rápidamente cuando leyó sus notas. Al parecer, la vuelapluma había estado escribiendo todo el tiempo.

_No deambules por una sala de estar ajena._

_¿Apretón de manos?_

_¿Halagos?_

_No mires por la ventana como tonta._

_Nunca elijas la mesa más grande para dos personas._

_No tamborilees las piernas bajo la mesa._

_No es necesario ponerte de pie cuando otra mujer se levanta._

_Por todos los cielos, ¿qué clase de zapatos son esos?_

_No tartamudees, conoces tu propio cerebro y debes saber qué es lo que quieres decir._

La lista continuaba, llenando todo el pergamino. Hermione lo arrojó al suelo con exasperación. Lo recogió de nuevo cinco minutos después.

Recibió la factura por lechuza poco después de llegar a casa. Su mandíbula se abrió de golpe. Quizás debería haber dejado que Lucius se encargara.

Luego recordó que había pasado por alto la cifra de su salario en el contrato de Draco, que era tres veces su paga actual del Ministerio y reconoció que, de hecho, podría pagar los honorarios de madame Michele una vez por semana durante diez semanas. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de cuánto costarían las clases de baile, las clases de organización de eventos y las clases de decoración de interiores.

_Obtendgá lo que quiege, de una fogma u otga_.

¿Qué era lo que querría Lucius?

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró la pared de su habitación que solía ser el Muro Malfoy. Había pensado que Lucius quería que se mantuviera alejada de Draco, que estas clases eran su castigo por haberlo desobedecido. Pero ahora no estaba segura.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La señorita Truesdale terminó siendo la persona más horrible que Hermione había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

En la lección de baile del jueves su autoconfianza fue tan severamente golpeada por esa marchita exbailarina que Hermione se comió un tarro entero de helado ella sola.

La señorita Truesdale le aclaró a Hermione que necesitaría mucho más de diez semanas para ponerse al día y no obtuvo satisfacción alguna al ver a Hermione moverse durante toda la clase. No fue hasta que la señorita Truesdale la llevó a la barra de ballet y comenzó a guiarla en un calentamiento de ballet muggle que la miró con algo distinto al disgusto. Los dos años de ballet que tomó cuando tenía seis años volvieron poco a poco a su mente y, al menos, fue capaz de recordar las posiciones.

Recibió una carta el viernes, mientras atendía sus adoloridas piernas, dirigida a la señorita Granger. Encabezada con el membrete M.C.G. y de puño y letra de Draco, aunque parecía bastante... genérica.

La carta detallaba un poco más la información que ni el contrato original ni el papeleo cubrían. El primer día para todo el personal sería el lunes 17 de enero, entrando en funciones a partir de la siguiente semana. También invitaba a todos los Consultores en Jefe a comenzar a instalarse en sus oficinas el próximo lunes. Proponía una reunión informal de bienvenida el martes o miércoles por la noche, para que todos los Consultores en Jefe pudieran interactuar.

Hermione respondió de inmediato, explicándole que el martes no funcionaba para ella, pero que el miércoles por la noche le parecía bien. Frunció el ceño, pensando en su próxima lección con madame Michele y en las otras nueve aún por cursar. Una lechuza regresó más tarde. Draco decía que la noche del miércoles era la opción más conveniente para la mayoría.

Su clase de decoración de interiores el sábado por la tarde y su clase de organización de eventos el domingo por la mañana fueron adecuadas. Parecía no haberles agradado mucho a sus instructores y Monsieur DuBois la hizo sentir como si estuviera haciéndole perder su tiempo. Su segunda lección con madame Michele fue muy parecida a la primera. Madame Michele la recibió de la misma forma: a las ocho en punto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y madame Michele le preguntó si tenía alguna duda.

—Yo... bueno... —Hermione respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

_No tartamudees._

—Sí, madame Michele. Quisiera que me explicara la forma apropiada de saludar, si estrechar la mano no está permitido.

La comisura de los labios de madame Michele se torció y dijo:

—Sí puede _estgechag _la mano, _señogita G'angeg_, _pego_ debes _haceglo_ como una dama, no como un _caballego_.

Eso había sido demasiado vago. La maestra de modales percibió su confusión, así que dijo:

—_Señogita G'angeg,_ ¿cómo está usted? —La mujer levantó la mano pero no giró la palma hacia afuera, como se hacía en un apretón de manos tradicional. Con la palma de la mano inclinada hacia abajo, los dedos delicadamente laxos, al igual que solicitaba la señorita Truesdale, y se acercó a Hermione.

La única opción de Hermione era tomar la mano de la mujer con su propia palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera a punto de besar su anillo.

—¿Cómo está, madame Michele? —Los dedos de madame Michele se aferraron a los suyos, por lo que sólo sus dedos se tocaron, no sus palmas.

Hermione se sintió ridícula. Se sintió ridícula la mayor parte de la noche. Madame Michele le ordenó a Hermione que por favor sirviera el té. Hermione parpadeó y se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación, regresando con el carrito de servicio. Sabía que madame Michele la estaba mirando y sabía que la vuelapluma garabateaba furiosamente en la habitación contigua.

Intentó recordar todo lo que había hecho madame Michele la semana anterior, sabiendo que esa era la prueba.

Su lista de notas esa noche fue el doble de larga.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Necesitaba túnicas nuevas. Casi gritó de frustración el miércoles por la noche cuando nada en su armario le quedó bien. Estaba a punto de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, las personas con las que estaría trabajando estrechamente, y no tenía nada que ponerse. Tenía ropa muggle, conjuntos muggles formales, pero ¿quería conocer a todo el mundo gritando "soy nacida de muggles"?

Se vistió con su túnica azul. Era la más cómoda y amaba ese color.

Las oficinas de M.C.G. estaban en Westminster, bastante cerca de la sede del Ministerio. Los invitados ingresaban por una puerta etiquetada "Entregas" que se abría hacia un vestíbulo con un ascensor que los llevaba directamente al piso superior. Hermione pidió el ascensor y se miró los pies, respirando profundamente.

Por lo menos necesitaría comprar zapatos nuevos.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Se giró para ver a un hombre de mediana edad que portaba un maletín entrando por la puerta de "Entregas". Hermione no lo reconocía.

—Sí, hola.

—Escuché que se uniría a _Malfoy Consulting_. —Él tenía una sonrisa cálida—. Soy Wendell Wentworth. Consultor Administrativo. —Le extendió la mano y Hermione olvidó por completo las instrucciones que le dio madame Michele la noche anterior cuando estrecharon manos—. Trabajaré de cerca con el señor Malfoy en casos de Recursos Humanos, Finanzas y cosas por el estilo.

El corazón de Hermione volvió a latir en cuanto se dio cuenta de que "el señor Malfoy" era Draco, no Lucius.

—Oh, maravilloso. —Hermione se acomodó el bolso más arriba en su hombro—. Yo estaré a cargo de supervisar las Relaciones con No-Magos. Criaturas mágicas, muggles…

—¡Qué espléndida idea! —Wentworth sonrió radiantemente—. ¡Y usted es la bruja perfecta para ese trabajo! —A Hermione ya le caía bien. El hombre llegó al ascensor y ambos lo abordaron—. Sabe, señorita Granger; creo que usted y yo somos los únicos Gryffindor hasta ahora, ¡así que tendremos que mantenernos unidos!

Hermione sonrió, preguntándose si, de hecho, estaría tomando un ascensor hacia el nido de las serpientes.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar un penthouse amplio y abierto. Había un mostrador de recepción inmediatamente frente a ellos, cubículos dispersos en el centro del piso y puertas que conducían a oficinas privadas cubriendo las cuatro paredes. Las ventanas que permitían ingresar luz natural se alzaban orgullosamente entre las oficinas y había plantas en cada rincón. La habitación parecía estar viva.

—Después de usted, señorita Granger —dijo Wentworth, y Hermione recordó quién era y salió del ascensor.

Una mujer regordeta de pelo negro se levantó de la parte posterior de recepción.

—Señor Wentworth, señorita Granger. Bienvenidos. —La mujer no sonrió—. Soy Dorothea, Gerente Administrativa. La próxima semana, en cuanto lleguen las recepcionistas, me encontrarán en esa oficina—. Apuntó con un dedo grueso a la oficina sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hermione, justo a la derecha de los ascensores. Hermione se alegró internamente de que esa pequeña gruñona no fuera la que recibiría a los visitantes...

—Pueden buscarme para cualquier problema administrativo, como salarios, programación de trasladores y cosas por el estilo. Estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten. —La voz de Dorothea no coincidía con sus amistosas y útiles palabras—. Como pueden ver, nuestros Investigadores, Analistas y Consultores Asociados ocuparán la mayoría del espacio central. —Dorothea hizo un gesto hacia los cubículos en el centro del piso—. Señor Wentworth, su oficina está por aquí, cerca del señor Malfoy.

Hermione siguió el dedo de Dorothea mientras señalaba la esquina izquierda, opuesta a los ascensores. La oficina del señor Malfoy.

—Y señorita Granger —Dorothea se giró, señalando a la derecha, justo detrás de ella—. Su oficina está justo aquí.

Una oficina en la esquina. Una oficina en la esquina que estaba tan lejos de la oficina de Draco como era físicamente posible. Hermione supuso que era lo mejor.

Dorothea pareció despedirlos al sentarse de vuelta en su escritorio, hojeando una carpeta. Wentworth le envió una sonrisa y se despidió, dirigiéndose a su oficina. Hermione se giró y vio la puerta de su privado. Entre los ascensores y su oficina había un sofá, una pequeña sala de espera. Hermione sonrió, pensando en los clientes que esperarían una cita con ella. Tal vez llegarían personas sin cita, gente que esperaría todo el día por un momento de su tiempo libre.

Se acercó a su oficina y vio la placa de identificación en la oficina contigua a su izquierda.

_Blaise Zabini_

_Marketing y Relaciones Públicas_

Hermione suspiró, preguntándose cómo lograría trabajar así.

Abrió la puerta y encontró una oficina el doble de grande que su habitación. Sus cejas se alzaron y sus labios se separaron mientras observaba el escritorio de madera de cerezo, con armarios a juego en la parte posterior, y una pared entera de estantes vacíos a su derecha. Había dos enormes ventanales con vista a la calle Whitehall, una en cada pared exterior de la oficina esquinera.

La alfombra era mullida bajo sus pies y Hermione se quedó parada en su puerta por varios minutos, observando los acogedores asientos frente a su escritorio y el cálido matiz de las paredes, pensando en lo poco impositiva que parecería detrás de ese escritorio. Se vería cándida y abierta.

Se dirigió a la esquina más alejada para contemplar la vista que tendría desde su escritorio. Miró la madera de cerezo y finalmente cayó en cuenta. Los dormitorios de Gryffindor. A eso le recordaba la madera.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en _su _escritorio, acariciándolo con los dedos.

—Hermione Granger: La Adquisición Corporativa.

Levantó la vista para ver a Blaise Zabini apoyado contra el marco de su puerta. Sostenía una taza de té y tenía cruzados los tobillos.

Zabini le sonrió de lado.

—¿Adquisición Corporativa?

—Claro. Tienes la oficina de la esquina, el mejor salario, el sector más privado. Le vendiste tu alma al diablo, sí que lo hiciste.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

—Y si tu oficina está justo al lado de la mía, ¿en qué te convierte?

Zabini se llevó el té a sus oscuros labios.

—En alguien con suerte. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía un sorbo.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras el rubor ascendía por su cuello.

—Blaise. —La voz de Draco. Hermione se irguió e intentó parecer ocupada, a pesar de que estaba claramente en medio de una conversación con Blaise, sin nada sobre su escritorio.

—Mi señor —dijo Blaise, despegándose de la puerta para hacer una profunda reverencia. Hermione sólo podía distinguir el hombro de Draco.

—Cuando se te asigna una oficina, es de esperarse que te quedes en ella.

—Pero prefiero por mucho la vista en este lado del edificio —dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa demasiado diabólica para el gusto de Hermione.

—Como Consultor en Jefe de Marketing y Relaciones Públicas te necesito cerca de mí. Sal de esa oficina. —Su voz era firme.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. —Blaise hizo un saludo militar, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió por completo de su puerta.

Entonces, ¿le habían asignado a Blaise una oficina al otro lado del edificio, pero él había trasladado sus pertenencias y su placa de identificación a la oficina contigua a la suya? Hermione le sacudió la cabeza a las estanterías vacías; sus estanterías vacías.

El movimiento desde la puerta llamó su atención y Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Draco asomar la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Granger.

—Oh, sí, hola.

Draco desapareció. Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente.

Decidió respirar y _reacomodar su mierda interna_. Era una profesionista y necesitaba comenzar a comportarse como tal.

Se levantó de su escritorio con la intención de fisgonear entre sus archiveros cuando escuchó un golpe en el marco de la puerta. Por Dios, vaya que había movimiento aquí.

Se giró para encontrar a un hombre delgado de gafas elegantes inclinándose hacia su oficina.

—¿Señorita Hermione Granger?

—¿Sí, hola?

—Soy Corban Hartford. Representante de _Malfoy Consulting_. —El hombre entró por completo en su oficina y Hermione pudo apreciar su atuendo sofisticado.

—¿El representante de una Compañía de representantes? —Hermione sonrió—. Entonces usted debe ser el mejor. —Hermione estrechó su mano y él golpeteó sus lentes, sonriendo.

—Hoy tendré reuniones privadas con todos los Consultores en Jefe respecto a su contrato y su documentación. ¿Tiene tiempo ahora?

—Si, por supuesto —Hermione se giró hacia su bolso y comenzó a sacar el paquete que Draco le había enviado por correo la víspera de Año Nuevo que incluía el contrato y los lineamientos—. Siéntese.

Al girarse de nuevo Corban Hartford estaba cerrando suavemente la puerta de su oficina. Qué extraño era tener una oficina con puerta en lugar de un cubículo. Qué extraño era estar reunida a puerta cerrada.

Corban tomó asiento y abrió la carpeta que llevaba.

—Muy bien, entonces tiene el contrato original. —Los ojos del hombre voltearon hacia sus dedos, donde Hermione sostenía el documento—. Hemos agregado algunos apéndices que con gusto puedo discutir con usted si necesita alguna aclaración o desea negociar algo. —Su voz se elevó al final, como si fuera la décima vez que pronunciaba el mismo discurso. Tal vez así era.

Continuó con voz un tanto perezosa.

—Ahora, señorita Granger, tenga en cuenta que, aunque mi obligación recae en MCG y en el propio señor Malfoy, ahora usted está bajo el amparo de MCG. Por lo tanto, ahora soy también su representante. Puede acudir a mí si tiene alguna pregunta o si necesita alguna asesoría legal, no sólo como empleada, sino también para situaciones personales. La única ocasión en la que no podría representarla es si usted llega a presentar una demanda _en contra_ de _Malfoy Consulting Group_ o del señor Malfoy. Pero mi trabajo el día de hoy, —golpeteó con los dedos el contrato y los apéndices—, es asegurarme de que no exista razón alguna para encontrarnos en extremos opuestos de una Corte. —Corban le sonrió ligeramente.

El cerebro de Hermione zumbó con todas las diferentes ideas que volaron sobre su cabeza. Todas las formas posibles en que podría encontrarse luchando contra M.C.G. en la corte. Luchando contra Draco.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Corban pasó una página en la carpeta.

—Por lo tanto, aquí tenemos las normas laborales; el acuerdo de no-divulgación; la política de conflicto de intereses; la documentación sobre acoso sexual, incluido el contrato de amor; la cláusula de no-competencia y, por supuesto, su declaración de obligaciones.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Mmm... Hay un par de términos allí que necesitará explicarme.

—Por supuesto —dijo Corban, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas. Luego comenzó un discurso donde definía las normas laborales. Después definió por completo el acuerdo de no-divulgación. Para cuando comenzó con la política de conflicto de intereses, la rodilla de Hermione estaba rebotando debajo de la mesa, ansiosa por hacerlo acelerar. Sabía perfectamente lo que era una puta política de Conflicto de Intereses.

—Con la documentación sobre acoso sexual encontrará la normativa común —dijo, rascándose la sien—. Cualquier queja puede dirigirla a mí o a la señora Bulstrode de Administración. —Hermione cayó en cuenta de que debía ser Dorothea y pensó en esa desafortunada amalgama genética—. O puede completar una queja anónima y enviarla directamente al Ministerio, para que el caso sea examinado por una fuente externa.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo sobre un contrato de amor?

—Oh sí —Corban Hartford agitó la mano, como si ese tema no fuera lo único interesante que había dicho durante los últimos diez minutos—. La política sobre el contrato de amor ayuda a establecer algunos lineamientos en el lugar de trabajo para los colegas que se involucran románticamente. Estamos pidiendo a todos los empleados que nos den a conocer cualquier relación romántica actual o pasada con un compañero y, si dos empleados llegan a involucrarse sentimentalmente, nos lo comuniquen de inmediato.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Eso no sonaba tan mal...

—Todas las relaciones entre Gerentes y las personas a su cargo están prohibidas, por supuesto, ya que afectaría la relación laboral. Si un Gerente y un miembro de su personal deciden involucrarse, es el Gerente quien deberá renunciar a su puesto y encontrar empleo en otro lado.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. Los ojos del representante examinaron los suyos y Hermione pudo ver cómo asumió que estaba confundida.

—Como, por ejemplo —continuó, acomodándose los lentes—, si usted se involucra con un sujeto que es uno de sus Consultores Asociados en el Departamento de Relaciones con No-Magos, ¡o una mujer! ¡No es mi intención asumir nada!

Corban sonrió. Era bastante tierno y Hermione en verdad quería matarlo.

—Si usted comenzara una relación con alguien en un nivel inferior al suyo, una vez que haya sido comunicado, usted tendría que renunciar a su puesto como Consultora en Jefe para seguir saliendo con esa persona. —Corban cruzó una pierna—. ¿Tiene sentido para usted?

Hermione se miró a sí misma en el reflejo de las gafas del hombre y entendió que Draco sería quien tendría que renunciar a _Malfoy_ Consulting Group en caso de que ambos decidieran encontrar la forma de estar juntos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Me hace perfecto sentido.


	26. Capítulo 26

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Sigo con una actualización por semana, pero espero retomar el ritmo a la brevedad… les agradezco mucho su paciencia =) ¿Empezamos la cuenta regresiva? Estamos a 10 capítulos del final; así que cuenten conmigo! jajaja_

_Quiero agradecer muchísimo a Sunset82, quien me apoyó con la primera revisión de este capítulo._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 26

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione pasó el resto de la semana limpiando su cubículo en el Ministerio, despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, y recibiendo palizas de sus maestros sangre pura.

Ya se había diseminado la noticia de que se uniría a M.C.G. a partir del jueves. Skeeter escribió una breve reseña sobre Draco en _El Profeta_ que detallaba sus actuales citas sociales y estatus sentimental, sorprendentemente, Katya no era mencionada, y lograba enumerar a los Consultores en Jefe que se habían integrado a la empresa. Hermione reconoció algunos nombres, como Cuthbert Mockridge, quien se había retirado de la Oficina de Enlace con Duendes. Hermione recordó que Draco lo había mencionado.

El viernes, recibió dos Vociferadores anónimos en el Ministerio. El primero de algún fanático sangre pura que estaba disgustado al descubrir que el apellido Malfoy se contaminaría con su mugrosa sangre y sus costumbres muggles, y el segundo reprendiéndola por dejar atrás su futuro y seguir a ciegas a un mortífago. Le tomó treinta minutos poder salir de la oficina que había cerrado y silenciado. Su estado de ánimo ese último día estuvo esencialmente arruinado hasta que sacaron un pastel y le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Se llevó a casa su última caja y le dio un abrazo a Aiden. Él le sonrió y le prometió que intentaría pasar por la librería de vez en cuando. Hermione se lamentó por nunca haber tenido una segunda cita con él, aunque honestamente no tenía interés en tenerla, era realmente cuestión de principios.

Había logrado sobrevivir a sus clases del fin de semana, aprendiendo sobre arquitectura gótica y cómo crear una bandeja de quesos y, para el lunes, estuvo luchando contra sus nervios desde las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando escuchó a Ginny salir para su práctica a las cinco, decidió que era hora de levantarse y dirigirse a la oficina. Tenía una caja más de cosas empacadas por llevar.

Hermione se paró frente a los ascensores de M.C.G. a las 7:30 a.m. sosteniendo una caja mediana sobre la que había arrojado un hechizo_ Ligero como Pluma._ Las puertas se abrieron y se sintió aliviada de que Dorothea ya no estuviera parapetada al frente, sino que encontró a una sonriente chica pelirroja de nariz chata.

—¡Hola, soy Melody! —La joven se levantó de recepción y extendió la mano para estrechársela. Hermione movió la caja y extendió su mano. Otro maldito apretón de manos.

—Hola Melody. —Hermione se apartó el cabello de la cara—. ¿Eres nuestra recepcionista?

—¡Una de ellas! —Tenía dientes anchos pero, en general, era bastante atractiva—. ¡Oh! Se supone que debo comunicarles a todos que hay una reunión del personal en pleno a las nueve, seguida de otra sólo para Consultores en Jefe a las nueve y media. También tiene un memorándum en su escritorio al respecto.

—Magnífico. Gracias, Melody.

Hermione caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta de su oficina, logró abrirla con una mano y encontró a Blaise Zabini en _su_ silla, con las piernas sobre _su_ escritorio.

—¡Ah! El pájaro que madruga atrapa el gusano —dijo Blaise. Sus dedos jugaban con una pluma. Probablemente _su_ pluma.

Hermione lo miró negando con la cabeza y dejó caer estrepitosamente su caja en una de las sillas de invitados. ¿Qué tan temprano había llegado él para estar ahí antes que ella?

—Entonces, de acuerdo a tu alegoría, ¿soy el pájaro o el gusano? —Frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre las caderas.

Zabini le sonrió de lado.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, Granger.

Hermione sonrió y sacó tres libros de su caja.

—Sí, eso me han dicho. —Se aproximó a las estanterías cercanas a la puerta y comenzó a llenarlas—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Blaise?

—Sólo quería traer esto. —Él se levantó de la silla y sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo interior. Lo desdobló y lo dejó sobre su escritorio justo cuando ella volvía por otra ronda de libros.

El papel rezaba: _Divulgación de Relación de Oficina_. Hermione parpadeó ante el título. Escaneó el documento para ver que la línea _Asociado N° 1_ tenía impreso el nombre de Blaise y su firma. El _Asociado N° 2_ estaba en blanco.

—Pensé que sería mejor adelantarnos con esto, Granger. —Hermione lo miró y el rostro de Blaise estaba juguetonamente serio—. Antes de que suceda lo inevitable. —Sus labios se torcieron.

Hermione sintió que su mandíbula se abría de golpe y se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar que su boca intentara sonreír. ¡Era el canalla más odioso que había conocido!

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y volvió su expresión lo más seria posible.

—Oh, Blaise, cariño —comenzó—, sabes lo riguroso que es este contrato de amor. Nunca funcionaría entre nosotros, mi amor. —Hermione reprimió una sonrisa mientras llevaba más libros a los estantes.

—Ah, pero creo que te estás olvidando de algo, cariño —dijo él. Hermione se giró hacia él después de haber colocado el primer libro. Blaise se sentó en el borde de su escritorio—. Ambos estamos en el mismo nivel. No estás por encima de mí, ni yo por encima de ti; aunque _estoy_ abierto a las dos opciones, para que lo sepas. —Sus ojos brillaron y Hermione miró hacia abajo, apretando los labios para evitar sonreír ante sus ridiculeces—. Los Consultores en Jefe que salen con otros Consultores en Jefe no presentan este enredo.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba tan cómodamente sentado sobre su escritorio, sonriéndole socarronamente. Estaba bromeando, ¿cierto? Él sólo estaba... provocándola. Ella negó con la cabeza y regresó a buscar más libros.

—Desafortunadamente, Blaise, ya firmé uno de estos con Mockridge. Hemos estado haciéndolo como gusarajos desde hace meses.

Hermione lo miró inocentemente, infundiendo pesar en su mirada. Observó cómo el ojo de Blaise se contrajo cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de Cuthbert Mockridge, de ochenta años.

—Oh que pena —dijo sonriendo.

—Ajá —asintió ella.

Los ojos del chico brillaron y Hermione pensó en lo peligroso que debía ser para las brujas jóvenes en los cubículos, como Melody.

Se escuchó un golpe en el marco de su puerta.

—¿Granger? —Ella se giró para ver a Draco levantando la vista de un papel que sostenía. Por Merlín, se veía tan guapo hoy, vestido para impresionar en su primer día.

Hermione observó cómo los ojos de Draco parpadeaban entre Blaise, todavía cómodamente sentado sobre su escritorio, y ella.

Draco continuó hablando.

—Quentin Margolis quiere programar una reunión con nosotros la próxima semana. Yo estaré disponible toda la semana, así que por favor respóndele y avísame en cuanto se concrete. —Le entregó la carta que sostenía y Hermione la ojeó. Todo se quedó en silencio. Hermione levantó la vista, Draco estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Blaise y él respondía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Blaise, ¿tienes preparada tu reunión de esta tarde con Dogberd?

—Sí, señor. —Los ojos de Blaise bailaron.

—Maravilloso. Reúne tus notas y te veo en cinco minutos en mi oficina.

Blaise se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no confía en mí?

Draco lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Blaise se rió entre dientes, saltó del escritorio y se fue con un:

—Hasta pronto, Granger.

Draco lo observó salir de la habitación.

—¿Quién es Dogberd? —preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba algunos otros libros para acomodar.

—Está a cargo de los Chudley Cannons. —Draco se volvió hacia ella, mirándola—. Blaise está intentando conseguir que trabajemos su Marketing y Relaciones Públicas.

—Vaya. —Hermione lo miró—. Eso es un gran trato, ¿no? —Llevó los libros hacia los estantes. Hermione hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta, por donde acababa de salir Blaise—. ¿Él es bueno? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está haciendo?

—Desafortunadamente, es el mejor.

Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro y Draco sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me alegra saber que vale la pena el esfuerzo —se rió entre dientes.

—¿Te gusta tu oficina?

Hermione colocó el último libro y se dio la vuelta.

—Me encanta. —Se apoyó sobre los estantes y sonrió. Draco la miraba.

—Bien.

Su pecho se había entibiado pensando en la última vez que tuvieron un contacto visual similar, al otro lado de un salón resplandeciendo con champaña. Y antes de eso, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia en un balcón.

Miró al suelo, respiró hondo y regresó a su caja, pasando al lado de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿una reunión del personal en pleno hoy a las nueve? ¿Seguida de una reunión para Consultores en Jefe?

Hermione comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias de la caja, una foto enmarcada de ella con sus padres, pequeños adornos que habían estado previamente en su escritorio del Ministerio. Levantó la vista cuando Draco no respondió; sus ojos estaban sobre el escritorio, donde todavía reposaba el trozo de papel con la firma de Blaise.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—Mmm… sí —soltó Draco evasivamente y Hermione abrió la boca para explicarse, para negarlo, para decir lo que fuera—. Sólo una pequeña convivencia de bienvenida, en realidad. —Se enderezó la parte delantera de su túnica y asintió con la cabeza—. Te veré a las nueve.

Hermione vio cómo se apagaban los ojos de Draco antes de irse.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó. Tomó la maldita _Divulgación de Relación de Oficina_ y le prendió fuego.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala de conferencias en el lado opuesto del piso al diez a las nueve. Salió de su oficina y se sorprendió al ver tanta gente llenando los cubículos. Cerró la puerta y un hombre en el cubículo más cercano a su oficina se levantó y la saludó.

—Señorita Granger. —Él se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. De nuevo, las lecciones de madame Michele abandonaron su cerebro—. Soy Walter, su Asociado.

—¿Mi…?

—Su Consultor Asociado. —Walter tomó su bloc de notas y le indicó a Hermione que continuara hacia la sala de conferencias—. Cada Consultor en Jefe tiene uno o dos Asociados, ¡y yo soy el suyo! —Hizo un gesto de "¡ta-dán!" que hizo a Hermione sonreír.

Era... bastante guapo... y casado, Hermione notó el anillo. Parecía tener unos treinta y cinco años y, de pronto, se sintió muy extraña por ser jefa de un hombre mayor que ella.

—Eso es maravilloso. Hola, Walter, encantada de conocerte. —Giró en la esquina alrededor de un conjunto de cubículos y Walter la siguió—. ¿Y dónde trabajabas antes de llegar aquí?

—Trabajaba en el Santuario de Dragones en Rumania.

Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se giró hacia él con ojos brillantes.

—¡Oh! Entonces debes conocer a...

—¿A Charlie Weasley? ¡Sí! —Walter sonrió—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué dejaste el santuario? —Hermione continuó avanzando por el pasillo cuando notó que estaban impidiéndole el paso a una buena cantidad de personas.

—Mi esposa está embarazada —respondió él, sonriendo—. Así que, ya era hora de dejar atrás los pleitos con Dragones. O eso me dijo ella.

Hermione sonrió.

—Estoy segura que ella está feliz por tenerte a salvo.

Walter le abrió la puerta y Hermione entró en una sala de conferencias un poco más grande que la que ella y Draco usaban en el Ministerio. Luego, Walter mantuvo la puerta abierta para algunas otras personas, por lo que Hermione se separó de él por un momento. Draco estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala, al frente de la mesa de conferencias, hablando con Cuthbert Mockridge. Había unas diez sillas alrededor de la mesa y otras veinte apoyadas contra las paredes. Melody la saludó desde un asiento cercano a la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de tomar la silla junto a Melody, un poco apartada de todos, cuando notó un folleto sobre la mesa con el nombre de _Wendell Wentworth_ en la portada. Miró a la derecha y vio que el nombre de otro Consultor en Jefe estaba impreso en el folleto de al lado. Parecía que habían asignado asientos.

Pasó junto a Melody hacia el otro lado de la mesa, dejando atrás el nombre de Mockridge y el nombre de Dorothea.

Justo a la izquierda de Draco estaba _Hermione Granger: Relaciones con No Magos_. Jaló su silla y se sentó, frunciendo el ceño. Había pensado que su División era aislada, un tema aparte. Era una idea extraña para ser parte de un Grupo de Consultoría y siempre supuso que sería la "hermanita menor" de la Compañía, yendo y viniendo para atraer buenas opiniones. Pero estaba sentada a la izquierda de Draco, como si fuera importante de algún modo. Más importante que Wentworth y Mockridge, que al parecer trabajaban estrechamente con Draco en Consultoría Financiera.

Levantó los ojos y encontró a Blaise frente a ella, mirándola. Oh perfecto.

Hermione comenzó a hojear su folleto. Declaraba la misión de la empresa, desglosaba los objetivos y presentaba gráficos de rentabilidad.

Precisamente a las nueve en punto Mockridge tomó asiento y Draco llamó al equipo a prestar atención. Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación y descubrió que el personal de apoyo y los Consultores Asociados estaban alineados contra las paredes. Algunas de las jóvenes brujas en la habitación tenían los ojos clavados en Draco.

—Bienvenidos. Sean todos Bienvenidos —comenzó Draco—. Gracias a todos por arriesgarse junto a _Malfoy Consulting_ y arriesgarse por ustedes mismos. —Golpeó con un nudillo el folleto frente a él—. Dorothea ha preparado unos folletos maravillosos, que confío en que podrán revisar en su tiempo libre. Pero quería aprovechar este momento para dejar que todos se presenten y nos cuenten qué harán aquí. —Se giró hacia Hermione—. ¿Granger?

Hermione casi saltó. Draco se sentó. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pensando que en realidad no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se levantó de su asiento y sintió que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella.

—Hola a todos. Soy Hermione Granger —comenzó. Algunas personas alineadas en las paredes estiraron el cuello, intentando mirarla por encima de sus compañeros—. Soy la Consultora en Jefe de Relaciones con No-magos, específicamente con criaturas mágicas y relaciones muggles. —No estaba segura de si debía decir algo más, pero las palabras fluían a borbotones de su boca—. Vengo del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio y he desarrollado una fuerte relación con algunos grupos de distintas especies. —Podía sentir el calor agolpándose en su cuello—. Mmm... y ser una hija de muggles ayudará con el resto... —Algunas personas se rieron en voz baja y un par de brujas jóvenes le sonrieron—. Mmm... —Miró a Draco—. ¿Es eso todo lo que necesitaba decir?

Draco estaba reclinado en su silla, con el codo apoyado sobre la rodilla y cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Hermione podía distinguir la comisura de sus labios alzándose.

—Más que suficiente, Granger. —Se mofaba de ella con la mirada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba, agradeció a las personas en la habitación y volvió a sentarse. Dorothea se levantó y dijo:

—Dorothea Bulstrode, Administración. —Y se sentó.

Hermione se sonrojó. A medida que las personas continuaron presentándose sólo con su nombre y título, cada vez menos se molestaban en ponerse de pie para hablar. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el folleto y finalmente levantó la vista para ver a Blaise sonriéndole, riéndose por lo bajo.

El resto del personal de apoyo y los Asociados terminaron de presentarse y a Hermione le hizo gracia comprobar que Draco sólo había contratado varones para estar a cargo de Blaise.

Draco dijo algunas otras cosas, empoderando a todos pero marcando su autoridad. Luego, despidió al personal de apoyo y a los Asociados. Les agradeció a todos y les pidió que pasaran a la página catorce del folleto de Dorothea.

—No quisiera ser hermético con ustedes respecto a las finanzas y operaciones. Me gusta pensar que aquí todos somos un equipo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Dentro de cada Departamento, cada uno de nosotros seremos responsables de cumplir con los objetivos financieros, mantener el presupuesto, etc. —Golpeó su varita contra la pared y una versión ampliada de la página catorce apareció sobre la pared.

Era el mapa financiero actual de _Malfoy Consulting Group_. Hermione no estaba segura de cuántas personas en la sala entendían que el capital inicial era la herencia de Draco, pero ella lo supo en cuanto vio que el ingreso estaba dividido en diez partes, proyectando cada martes entradas de capital a la cuenta.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron los números, entendiendo por primera vez a cuánto ascendía la herencia de Draco. Parpadeó, sorprendida y ansiosa. Draco no habría necesitado trabajar en lo absoluto. No habría necesitado trabajar un solo día de su vida y, sin embargo, había iniciado una empresa. Había aventado todo por la borda para dejar su huella en el mundo.

Él continuaba hablando y ella no había escuchado, así que intentó ponerse nuevamente en sintonía mientras él comenzaba a discutir los ingresos proyectados para los meses de enero y febrero.

Cuthbert Mockridge intervino.

—Éstas diez entregas... Bueno, las cosas se pondrán bastante apretadas a finales de enero y posiblemente en febrero una vez que se cobren los cheques de pago.

—Sí. —Draco no dijo nada más.

—Bueno —suspiró Mockridge—, esta inversión... —Él se rascó la barba—. ¿Le preocupan esas transferencias? ¿Podría existir alguna... contingencia? —Por la forma en que había hecho la pregunta, Hermione pudo deducir que Mockridge entendía que se trataba de la herencia de Draco, y entendía que provenía de Lucius.

—No lo creo. —Draco se encogió de hombros. Hermione parpadeó. Él no tenía ni idea... —Pero, sí, las cosas van a ser difíciles si no trabajamos de inmediato en nuestro flujo de ingresos.

Hermione se preguntó cómo pagaría la comunidad de Criaturas Mágicas por sus servicios. Toda su División era prácticamente un agujero negro financiero.

—También estamos buscando a alguien para ocupar nuestro puesto en Relaciones con el Wizengamot, así que por favor corran la voz —dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿No era esa la posición que Tiberius Ogden ocuparía? ¿El padre de Noelle?

Draco continuó.

—Por lo tanto, yo actuaré como Consultor del Wizengamot por el momento, con la ayuda de Corban Hartford, a quien conocieron la semana pasada. Por favor acérquense a él si requieren un asesor para sus propios proyectos.

»En una nota más amable —Draco sonrió—. Mañana nos visitará _El Profeta_ junto con algunos reporteros. Rita Skeeter escribirá un artículo de nosotros, tomará fotografías y entrevistará al personal. Espero obtener buena publicidad para MCG. Así que vístanse lo mejor que puedan y yo les enviaré esta tarde un memo con los puntos que queremos tratar, por si necesitan una pauta.

_Vístanse lo mejor que puedan._ Genial. Hermione tamborileó su pluma contra la mesa.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy. La reunión ha concluido. —Draco cerró la carpeta frente a él y se levantó de la silla. Su túnica gris estaba estilizada como un traje muggle, por lo que cerró los botones delanteros mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione guardó rápidamente su pluma y papeles. Los otros miembros del personal ejecutivo se estrechaban las manos y conversaban sobre sus familias.

—Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Draco asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Tienes una reunión a las diez en tu oficina.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Yo? —Saltó de su silla y siguió a Draco, quien la condujo por el piso de la oficina, ignorando al cuerpo secretarial que batía las pestañas a su paso—. ¿Necesito tener algo preparado? ¿Con quién es la reunión? ¿Me perdí algún memo?

—Cálmate, Granger. —Él se detuvo frente a su puerta—. Es sólo una cita preliminar.

Draco abrió la puerta de su oficina y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara primero. Una mujer con abundante cabello negro se giró en la silla de visitantes y Hermione se detuvo en seco en la puerta cuando Pansy Parkinson le sonrió.

—Granger —dijo Pansy—. Es maravilloso verte de nuevo.

Hermione vio a Pansy levantarse de su silla, sus largas piernas llevándola a través de la habitación. Pansy extendió la mano hacia Hermione y la saludó; estrechó su mano como un caballero. Si el cerebro de Hermione hubiera estado funcionando, habría pensado que eso era interesante.

—Espero que hayas estado bien. —La cuidada mano de Pansy soltó la suya. Ella miró por encima del hombro de Hermione, hacia Draco, y dijo—: Aquí estaremos bien, Draco.

Los grandes ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los grises neutros de Draco. Él miró de un lado a otro entre las dos mujeres y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione miró la manija de la puerta, rogando que volviera a abrirse, antes de recordar que esta era su oficina, no la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se volvió hacia Pansy y tomó el control de la reunión lo mejor que pudo.

—Pansy. —Intentó sonreírle, pero ella ya le estaba sonriendo como si fueran viejas amigas—. Por favor siéntate. —Pansy volvió a sentarse en la silla que ya había ocupado y Hermione rodeó su escritorio para mirarla de frente—. ¿También formas parte del personal de M.C.G.? Me disculpo por no estar al tanto.

—Oh, no —dijo Pansy, agitando la mano al aire—. Sólo espero crear una relación laboral con la empresa.

—Maravilloso —dijo Hermione mientras enderezaba sus lápices y golpeaba su tintero—. ¿Y en qué División estás más interesada?

—En ti.

Hermione levantó la vista y Pansy estaba sonriendo. De repente sintió que estaba en el Gran Comedor otra vez y Pansy había descubierto otra forma de burlarse de ella.

—¿En mí? —repitió Hermione.

—Granger —comenzó Pansy, sacando un gran libro de su bolso—. Me mudé a Francia después de la batalla final e inmediatamente comencé a estudiar con madame Le Roux. —Ella dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

—Oh. Eso es... maravilloso.

Pansy estudió su rostro por un momento antes de aclarar:

—Madame Le Roux es la diseñadora de ropa mágica más reconocida en toda Europa mágica.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Hermione asintió como si hubiera cometido un error accidental, en lugar de ignorarlo en lo absoluto.

—Ella fue quien diseñó el vestido de novia de tu amiga, Fleur Weasley —ofreció Pansy, como si eso la ayudara a hacer sonar las campanas—. Bueno, como sea. He comenzado mi propia línea de moda para la "Bruja Empresarial Moderna"; una mujer que creo que debe ser reconocida tanto por su feminidad como por su fortaleza, por su inteligencia y astucia, y por su liderazgo en los negocios del mundo mágico.

Pansy la miró expectante.

—Maravilloso. —Hermione sintió que esa era la única palabra que sabía hoy.

Pansy abrió el libro. La primera página era un anuncio impreso de _Corazón de Bruja _con una impresionante chica de veintitantos que llevaba una cartera amplia. Vestía lo que parecía un traje sastre muggle pero, inspeccionándolo detenidamente, el traje era en realidad una túnica mágica. Era una combinación perfecta de las dos culturas. Hermione miró confundida a la antigua purista de sangre Slytherin.

—La _línea Parkinson _se centra en la yuxtaposición de lo muggle y lo mágico, creando un mundo donde ambos pueden coexistir.

Pansy pasó la página para mostrar el boceto de una mujer con largas túnicas mágicas, pero las túnicas estaban ceñidas a la cintura, como un vestido muggle. La siguiente página tenía una versión del moderno traje sastre de pantalón. Pansy continuó explicando sus diseños, mientras pasaba las páginas, y Hermione se sintió abrumada. La ropa se veía hermosa y las modelos en los anuncios impresos eran igual de hermosas. Pansy parecía estar terminando su "presentación", o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y Hermione todavía se sentía confundida.

—La _línea Parkinson_ espera ser la casa de modas más destacada para los profesionistas en la actualidad. —Y con eso, Pansy cerró su libro—. Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es conseguir a la modelo perfecta. Alguien que no sólo use nuestra ropa en el mundo profesional, sino que también encarne los ideales de la _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_.

Pansy miró a Hermione a los ojos con una sonrisa. Hermione parpadeó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione—, estoy segura que al cuerpo secretarial le encantaría conocer tu línea.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! —Pansy dejó su libro sobre el escritorio—. ¿Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación o no? ¡Estoy hablando de ti! —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco—. Queremos que seas nuestra portavoz.

Hermione estaba dividida entre el alivio, porque Pansy finalmente actuaba como era en realidad, y la sorpresa.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! Eres la mujer de más alto rango en la compañía más novedosa de todo el mundo mágico. Eres una heroína de guerra que es fotografiada diariamente en todos los tabloides. Cuando estés en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ o en las páginas centrales de _El Profeta_, queremos que lleves la _línea Parkinson_ y encarnes los ideales de la _Bruja Empresarial..._

—Sí, sí. La _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_. —Hermione miró las vetas de la madera de su escritorio. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por ser señalada para algo como aquello. Ella nunca había estado interesada en la moda o las cosas femeninas, por lo que representar a un grupo completo de personas que tenía esos intereses no era... Pero después pensó que decir "no" no era una opción. Draco claramente quería que tuviera esa reunión. ¿No confiaba en ella para representar correctamente a la compañía con su ropa diaria? ¿O simplemente estaba ayudando a una vieja amiga con su nuevo negocio?

—¿Cómo funcionaría esto? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Qué significa ser la "portavoz" de la_ línea Parkinson_?

Pansy sonrió y Hermione reconoció en ese momento un brillo en sus ojos que había visto antes en los de Draco. Significaba que ella estaba ganando.

—Todos los domingos por la noche recibirías por lechuza la ropa de esa semana. Puedes devolver las prendas la siguiente semana cuando te lleguen las nuevas. Yo las etiquetaré para lunes, martes, etc... Pero, si tuvieras alguna duda o si algo no te queda apropiadamente, estaré disponible por Red Flú todas las mañanas de seis a ocho. Y, en general, los cinco conjuntos pueden ser intercambiables.

—Entonces, ¿recibiría cinco conjuntos nuevos cada semana? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? Hermione pensó en la túnica azul en su armario, que era su túnica "para salir". Usualmente la usaba dos veces por semana. Ni siquiera estaba segura de tener actualmente cinco atuendos para usar sin repetir durante la semana.

—Iniciaríamos con un contrato de tres meses y luego podemos hacer una revisión a partir de allí.

—¿Tres meses? —Hermione se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Tres meses de ropa nueva cada semana?

—Bueno, tal vez repitas un abrigo o una falda...

—Pansy, esto suena realmente encantador —la detuvo Hermione—. Pero es un tanto abrumador. Y ni siquiera hemos hablado del costo. En este momento realmente no tengo los recursos para...

—Granger —dijo Pansy. Su ceja perfectamente delineada se arqueó—. Serías nuestra portavoz y modelo. No tendrías que pagar nada.

—¿Qué? —Hermione miró el rostro de Pansy, preguntándose cómo había logrado que su maquillaje luciera así.

—Cuando alguien te pregunte "¿Qué llevas puesto?" tú responderás: _"Parkinson_". Así es como pagarás por esa ropa. Además, no te la vas a quedar; es como si estuvieras alquilándola. Todo es muy simple.

Hermione todavía estaba impactada y Pansy debió notarlo.

—Hagamos una prueba, ¿te parece? ¿Sólo por esta semana? —Pansy sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta de su bolso—. Escribe aquí tu dirección y esta noche, cuando llegues a casa de la oficina, tendrás ahí esperándote cuatro atuendos para el resto de la semana. Además, el fotógrafo estará aquí mañana. Querrás vestirte lo mejor posible.

Hermione se había estado preguntando que usaría el día de mañana mientras las cámaras estuvieran ahí, así que realmente no perdía nada por darle su dirección a Pansy.

Mientras entregaba el trozo de papel con el número de su apartamento, Pansy sonrió y dijo: —Espérame mañana a las seis de la mañana.

—A las... oh. ¿Vendrás mañana por la mañana?

—Sólo para asegurarme de que todo te quede bien, ver si necesito ajustar las medidas en el último minuto —dijo Pansy, tomando su libro y poniéndose en pie—. Llevaré una estilista para tu cabello y maquillaje, para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso. —Ella agitó la mano y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se había "preocupado por eso" en absoluto. Ni siquiera había pensado en su cabello o maquillaje.

—Bien. —Hermione se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta sintiéndose un poco mareada—. Pansy, ¿estás segura de esto? Quiero decir, tiene que haber alguna otra persona que ejemplifique a tu _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_. Alguien que esté en los periódicos con suficiente frecuencia y... ¡Katya! ¿Qué opinas de la novia de Dra… mmm, de Katya Viktor?

Pansy hizo una mueca.

—Como es una modelo, Katya ya ha firmado con algunos diseñadores. Y además, la odio.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas. Reprimió su sonrisa, con la preocupación cosquilleando en su rostro.

—Hermione —Pansy le sonrió de lado—. Eres la bruja de quién más se habla en toda Europa. La más fotografiada, la más respetada... y pronto será la más temida. —Hermione parpadeó—. ¿No es hora de que comiences a vestirte como tal?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

No tuvo la oportunidad de contarle a Ginny sobre la llegada de Pansy y su equipo. No esperaba que Ginny tuviera el día libre. Entonces, cuando la pelirroja llamó a la puerta del baño a las 5:45 a.m. mientras ella salía de la ducha, Hermione saltó asustada.

—Hermione, tu _amiga_ Pansy Parkinson está aquí...

Se envolvió con una toalla y abrió la puerta, dejando salir el vapor. La expresión de Ginny era de asombro y su cabello estaba alborotado debido al sueño.

—Dime que esto es una pesadilla.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Pansy apareció detrás de Ginny.

—¡Hermione, cariño! Me alegro de que ya te hayas duchado. ¿Qué tipo de humectante usas?

Hermione pestañeó. Estaba parada frente a Pansy Parkinson usando sólo una toalla. Ginny tenía razón, esto era una pesadilla.

—Mmm... bueno, tengo un producto muggle que a veces me pongo en los brazos…

Los ojos de Pansy se movieron.

—¿No usas crema hidratante? —Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro—. Por Merlín, has tenido suerte hasta ahora. —Y, de repente, estaba poniéndole las manos sobre la cara. Hermione sintió que estaban a punto de asfixiarla, o que le sacarían los ojos—. Excelentes poros, Granger.

—…Gracias.

—Llevo años diciéndoselo. —Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba, con mechones de cabello alzándose sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, en verdad deberías usar humectante. Ginevra, ¿has probado el ungüento Híper Hidratante de Harper Hoddy?

—He oído hablar de él, sí.

—Es fabuloso. _Debes_ probarlo, tengo una muestra.

—¡Oh maravilloso!

Hermione las miró a ambas... ¿congeniando? Pansy llamó a alguien en la sala y, justo después, una de las hermanas Greengrass estuvo también en la puerta.

—Daph, ¿me puedes dar dos muestras del ungüento Híper Hidratante?

Daphne Greengrass _no_ era la chica dulce que conoció en la gala de Año Nuevo. Hermione se dio cuenta que era igual de bonita que su hermana menor, aunque menos dispuesta a sonreír.

Después de que Pansy y Ginny continuaron hablando sobre el ungüento y Daphne le preguntó si sabía cómo aplicarlo.

—¿Qué no se embarra en toda la cara? —Y después de que Daphne le enseñara la técnica del círculo ascendente, Hermione fue conducida a la sala todavía usando sólo una toalla.

Tracey Davis estaba allí, preparando una estación de peluquería. Ginny jugó a ser anfitriona enfundada en su pijama rosa, ofreciendo café y té, y luego preparando una bandeja con magdalenas.

Daphne presionaba su rostro mientras Tracey tiraba de su cabello, Ginny y Pansy hablaban de zapatos. Hermione se quedó quieta y daba un sorbo a su café cada vez que Daphne hacía a un lado una brocha. Tracey le secó el cabello y lo recogió en un moño que denominó "coleta de poder" que después onduló. Pansy tenía tendencia a hacerle preguntas cada vez que Daphne estaba en medio de algo, lo que hacía que Daphne frunciera el ceño mientras ella respondía.

Cuando Daphne se le acercó con un delineador de ojos se le ocurrió una idea, ¿qué pasaría si le pintaban la cara como payaso y le arruinaban el cabello? ¿Qué pasaría si esas chicas Slytherin la estaban torturando para que se viera ridícula en las fotografías de prensa? Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero luego recordó que Ginny estaba en la habitación. Ella sabría si estuvieran haciendo algo así.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, Pansy le dijo que se probara el vestido que había puesto sobre su cama. Entonces, en algún momento, Pansy había entrado a su habitación. Maravilloso.

Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, Hermione cerró la puerta y finalmente se quitó la toalla. Suspiró, con el estómago un poco apretado, pensando en la entrevista de hoy. Y en cómo lidiaría con Skeeter. Y con Draco, y Blaise, y Pansy…

Volteó para ver un vestido verde oliva sobre su cama, con una especie de chaleco encima. Había un par de zapatos de tacón color beige en el suelo. No era... algo que ella hubiera elegido alguna vez, pero podía ver cómo encajaba con la estética de la _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_ de Pansy.

Se deslizó el vestido sobre la cabeza. Le gustaba lo ligera que era la tela y cómo se abrían las largas mangas hasta los codos. La parte inferior llegaba justo encima de las rodillas y estaba agradecida por que no fuera algo demasiado revelador ni nada por el estilo. Se giró para verse en el espejo y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

Su cutis se veía perfecto. Sus cejas estaban un poco más oscuras y definidas, y sus párpados se veían oscuros y profundos sin parecerse demasiado a... bueno, a una prostituta. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, apretada y bajo control, con rizos cayendo sobre sus omóplatos.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto. Tomó el chaleco, lo desabotonó y lo deslizó sobre sus hombros. Era más parecido a un corsé, en realidad. Era de piel marrón claro y, cuando comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón que llevaba al frente, Pansy entró sin anunciarse. Como la íntima amiga que era.

—Oh, Granger. —Pansy se llevó las manos a los labios. Hermione se miró a sí misma. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Pansy continuó—: ¡Te ves increíble!

Ginny entró corriendo, todavía luciendo adorable en su pijama, y Tracey y Daphne la siguieron, con los ojos muy abiertos y alegres. Pansy le impidió abrocharse el chaleco, alegando que no tenía idea de lo _pequeña_ que era y usó su varita para ajustar la tela del vestido para subirla hasta las costillas. La ayudó a abrocharse el chaleco, pidiéndole a Hermione que levantara sus senos para que se alzaran por encima de los apretados botones. Hermione se puso los tacones color piel y se miró en el espejo, Pansy apareció sobre su hombro.

—_Esa_ es la_ Bruja Empresarial Moderna_.

Incluso Daphne sonrió.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Pansy, Tracey, Daphne y Hermione se metieron al ascensor rumbo al piso superior. Hubo una tormenta de actividad en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Rita hablaba con Walter, Bozo fotografiaba la oficina, enfocándose un poco más de la cuenta en Melody, y otro periodista estaba hablando con Wentworth.

Pansy pasó junto a todos, encaminando a su tribu hacia la esquina trasera izquierda. La oficina de Draco. Nunca la había visto antes.

Todo era acero y cuero y desbordaba una masculinidad hilarante. Era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya, salvo que en lugar de una pared de estanterías, tenía un sofá negro de piel al lado de un librero sencillo. Su escritorio parecía hecho de piedra en lugar de madera, algo similar a la obsidiana o al mármol oscuro. Su oficina era imponente y sexy. Y pensó en lo opuesta que se veía en comparación con su oficina.

Afortunadamente, Draco no estaba en la oficina, pero Blaise hablaba con uno de los periodistas, mientras un fotógrafo danzaba a su alrededor. Blaise la miró de arriba abajo cuando entró y ni siquiera pudo encontrar un comentario que hacer, pero sonrió mientras continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía que Tracey y Daphne estaban ahí para revisar el cabello y la piel de los demás que serían fotografiados. Daphne llevó a Blaise a un lado para suavizar su tez con un color más oscuro. Hermione los miró fruncirse el ceño mutuamente, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Rita se abalanzó sobre ella en ese momento, después de haberlos seguido a la oficina de Draco. Hermione respondió preguntas sobre cuál sería su papel en _Malfoy Consulting_ y qué casos la entusiasmaban más. Rita la empujó contra la ventana de Draco e hizo que Bozo le tomara algunas fotografías. Tracey se acercó y le acomodó la coleta, llevándole el cabello al hombro. Hermione no sabía cómo pararse o si debía o no sonreír, así que Pansy le colocó su mano sobre la cadera y le dijo que mirara por la ventana. A Bozo le encantó.

Mientras la colocaban en otra posición, Draco entró, deslizando el brazo dentro de su saco. Se detuvo en cuanto la vio y ella lo miró a los ojos. La cámara destelló. Draco se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y siguió hacia Rita para estrecharle la mano. Rita se sonrojó.

Los fotógrafos se reunieron en la oficina de Draco y lentamente los Consultores en Jefe fueron ingresando. Rita comenzó a colocarlos alrededor del escritorio de Draco, preparándolos para una foto. Tracey y Daphne comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que el cabello de los hombres estuviera en su lugar.

No fue hasta ese mismo momento que Hermione se dio cuenta. Ella era la única Consultora en Jefe femenina. Sí, Dorothea era Gerente Administrativa y estaría en las mismas reuniones, pero estaba en una habitación de hombres, en su mayoría Slytherins, posiblemente todos sangre pura. Hermione se sintió bastante energizada al descubrirlo.

Y así fue hasta que Rita le pidió que se sentara en el escritorio de Draco.

Ella la miró fijamente. Rita la arrastró para sentarla en la esquina del escritorio increíblemente costoso de Draco. Hermione lo buscó con la mirada, para ver si podía detener esto, y lo encontró hablando con Pansy al otro lado de la habitación. Al verlos juntos sintió un dolor en las costillas que luego ahuyentó. Draco volteó a verla mientras se deslizaba hacia el extremo del escritorio. Le dijo algo a Pansy y ésta le sonrió. Hermione bajó la mirada.

El resto de los Consultores en Jefe se colocaron alrededor del escritorio de Draco, dejando la silla abierta para él. Una vez que se sentó, comenzaron los destellos. Hermione sonrió, luego miró rápidamente a Wentworth, quien sonreía con confianza. Miró a Pansy que estaba negando con la cabeza. _No, no sonrías._

Hermione dejó sus facciones en blanco. Eso no se sentía bien.

—Excelente. ¡Pausa! —dijo Pansy. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que pudiera tomar el control de la sesión fotográfica de ese modo. Tracey y Daphne se acercaron a los hombres, les peinaron el cabello de forma correcta y Pansy se acercó a ella—. Tienes que sonreír con los ojos, Granger. —Pansy le hizo una demostración—. Imagina que tienes un secreto.

_¿Cómo cuál? _pensó Hermione.

Comenzaron a tomar fotos nuevamente y Pansy le sonrió. ¿Era posible que lo estuviera haciendo bien? Los fotógrafos los reacomodaron varias veces, una vez que todos los demás se pararon detrás de Draco en su silla. Hermione y Blaise lo flanquearon.

Luego Rita despidió a todos los Consultores en Jefe, con excepción de Draco, Blaise y ella.

—Nos centraremos un poco en esta nueva generación. —Los ojos de Rita brillaban—. Los emprendedores más jóvenes.

Ella tragó saliva. Skeeter los dirigió al sofá. Hermione de pronto se sintió muy rígida. La hicieron sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Se dio cuenta que la estaban tratando como a un accesorio. Pansy la vio fruncir el ceño y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando en esa brillante cabecita, Granger?

—No estoy segura de que esto me guste, Pansy. Esta _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_. Realmente no creo estar hecha para esto. —Hermione apartó la vista de Pansy y descubrió que Blaise las estaba mirando—. No me gusta cómo me están... aventando por todas partes, como a una muñeca.

Pansy levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, así es el mundo de la moda, Hermione.

—Entonces no creo que sea _mi _mundo.

Pansy asintió, pensando.

—Completa esta toma y yo lo arreglo.

Hermione la miró y luego asintió.

Hicieron que Draco se sentara en el sofá al lado del brazo donde la habían colocado. Pusieron a Blaise detrás del sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante. Hermione tuvo que cruzar torpemente las piernas, a sabiendas que el hombro de Draco estaba muy cerca de su cadera, y después de unas pocas tomas, le ordenaron colocar la mano en el respaldo del sofá justo detrás del hombro opuesto de Draco, inclinando su cuerpo en esa dirección.

Después de esa pose, Pansy los redirigió al escritorio. Hizo que Hermione se parara dos pasos al frente. Colocó a Blaise y a Draco detrás de ella, apoyándose contra el escritorio. Hermione de repente se arrepintió de haber dicho algo, ya que ahora estaba al frente y al centro. Pansy hizo que colocara las manos sobre su cadera, mirando con orgullo directo hacia la cámara. Hermione sintió el poder fluir a través de ella cuando las bombillas destellaron. Pansy hizo que los chicos se quitaran y le dio un libro a Hermione. Tomaron varias fotos de ella apoyada en el escritorio de Draco, leyendo un libro. Se sintió bastante cómoda. Le sonrió a Pansy.

—Señorita Granger, estoy _adorando_ este atuendo suyo. ¿Quién la vistió? —La pluma de Rita se movió a su espalda.

Hermione miró a Pansy. Draco estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, recorriéndola con la mirada.

—_Parkinson_ —Hermione sonrió de lado. La cámara destelló.

Los labios de Pansy se separaron en una lenta sonrisa y los ojos de Draco brillaron al observarla.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_Nota Traductora: Si quieren darse una idea de cómo luce la "Bruja Empresarial Moderna" visiten el pinterest de la autora! Lovesbitca8. Ahí encontrarán un tablero llamado "Parkinson Line" con ideas que la autora ha compartido. No tiene desperdicio. (Cuidado con los otros tableros, pueden encontrar spoilers)_


	27. Capítulo 27

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola a todas! Primeramente quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa por el retraso. Éste mes ha sido sumamente complicado, primero con la muerte de mi abuelo y después con todo el caos de la cuarentena y mis hijos encerrados en casa y con escuela a distancia. En verdad es todo un reto para mi tener esto a pesar de la contingencia, pero tengan la certeza de que seguiré traduciendo esta saga a cada oportunidad que tenga._

_Les envío a todas un afectuoso abrazo, esperando que sigan cuidándose desde casa, y que tanto ustedes como sus familias estén bien._

_Seguimos en la recta final, ahora restan tan sólo 9 capítulos. Que disfruten la lectura.._

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 27

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Madame Michele se sorprendió bastante esa noche, al verla vistiendo la ropa de Pansy.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando Hermione le soltó a bocajarro:

—¡No puedo manejar esto del apretón de manos! Yo, en verdad, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy trabajando en un entorno profesional de _hombres_ que se estrechan la mano como _hombres_ y no pretenden tomar la mano de una _dama_. No puedo hacerlo y no lo haré. —Ella resopló—. Lo siento.

Hermione se miró los pies, avergonzada.

—_Mientgas_ tu entiendas la _difegencia, señogita. G'anger_ —fue su fría respuesta. La miró de arriba abajo—. Te ves _gealmente hegmosa_. ¿Cómo lo _log'aste_?

Hermione se recompuso.

—Gracias, madame Michele —después agregó—. es usted muy amable. —Se miró el vestido—. Me he convertido en la portavoz y modelo de la _línea Parkinson._

—¡Oh! La _señogita. Pagkinson_. Qué chica tan _encantadog_a.

Hermione evitó rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que lo era.

Esa noche, madame Michele aprovechó la oportunidad para enseñarle cómo caminar con tacones y cómo cuidar de la ropa costosa.

Hermione pensó que hasta ahora era la única lección mínimamente útil que había tomado para su vida cotidiana.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llamó a Pansy a las siete de la mañana en medio de un ataque de pánico.

—Lo siento mucho, Pansy —dijo Hermione cuando la alta chica salió de su chimenea—. Pero intenté hacer lo que Daphne y Tracey hicieron ayer y no creo que haya funcionado.

Pansy la observó.

—No, no funcionó.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero usar este _increíble _vestido si mi cabello y mi maquillaje no coinciden. —Hizo un gesto hacia el hermoso vestido naranja tostado que Pansy le había proporcionado. La miró a ella, su maquillaje era perfecto incluso a esa hora de la mañana, y le suplicó con una mirada.

—Quítatelo todo. —Pansy frunció el ceño—. Quítate el vestido, quítate el maquillaje, quítate esa desastrosa cola de caballo. Por Merlín, Granger, ¿qué tratabas de hacer?

—¡Estaba intentando hacer lo de la "coleta de poder" que Tracey hizo ayer! —gruñó ella.

—Granger, ¡no puedes usar el mismo peinado dos días seguidos! —Pansy le hizo una mueca.

—¡No puedes darme un armario lleno de ropa hermosa y esperar que yo intuya esas cosas, Pansy!

—Hermione gimió y se alejó para quitarse todo. Cuando regresó, cinco minutos más tarde, enfundada en su bata de baño, Tracy y Daphne estaban en su sala luciendo apenas despiertas.

—Oh —dijo Hermione—. Lamento ser una molestia para ustedes.

Tracey sacudió la cabeza, como si ella no fuera una molestia. Daphne no estuvo en desacuerdo.

—Bien. —Pansy apareció desde la cocina con té recién preparado—. Haremos esto frente a un espejo durante los siguientes tres días.

Cuando las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre ella, y Pansy fue a tirar todo lo que no le gustaba en el armario de Hermione, se preguntó si así habría sido crecer en Slytherin. No se arrepentía de sus siete años con los chicos, y había sido agradable que Lavender y Parvati la dejaran sola la mayor parte del tiempo...

Pero sentía que así era como hubiera sido una mañana de fin de semana en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El _Profeta_ salió el domingo por la mañana, mostrando la imagen de Draco, Blaise y ella en el sofá de Draco justo debajo del pliegue central.

Perfecto. Era la que menos le gustaba de todas las fotografías que habían tomado pero, por supuesto, había llegado a la primera plana de _El Profeta._

"SANGRE NUEVA EN EL HORIZONTE"

_por Rita Skeeter_

_Con aplomo y confianza, Draco Malfoy ha comenzado una revolución. ¡Ha elegido con cuidado a su equipo, ha asegurado sus espacios en la oficina, ha acomodado el mobiliario! La compañía que traerá impresionantes cambios al mundo mágico ha abierto sus puertas._

_El autoproclamado "solucionador de problemas", Draco Malfoy se apartó el dorado cabello del rostro mientras le contó a esta humilde reportera sus grandiosos planes._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Se apoyó contra el mostrador de Cornerstone, frunciendo el ceño ante el título. Tenía... connotaciones interesantes.

Echó un vistazo a las entrevistas de los otros consultores, dejando que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en su fotografía. Se veía bastante bonita. El vestido de Pansy era muy favorecedor y el chaleco de cuero le apretaba las costillas de forma justa. Su cabello y maquillaje eran perfectos.

Así que no era _ella _lo que no le gustaba de la foto. Es sólo que era tan... sexy. Como un pequeño y perfecto _ménage a trois_. Justo como había pensado, las caderas de Hermione estaban terriblemente cerca de la cabeza de Draco y Blaise se había inclinado hacia adelante lo suficiente para que su pecho casi la tocara en el hombro.

¡Es un _Grupo de Consultoría_, no un _club de striptease_ por el amor de Merlín!

Hermione abrió el periódico para encontrar una página entera dedicada a ella. Jadeó en medio de la librería y la harpía la miró como si hubiera jurado en vano el nombre de Voldemort.

Su imagen leyendo un libro sobre el escritorio de Draco ocupaba casi toda la página. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, preguntándose si Skeeter habría retocado la imagen. Sus piernas parecían tan largas en esos tacones y sus labios se veían tan llenos. Se vio a sí misma mover la mano para pasar página y sonreír.

En la página contigua, Hermione vio una foto de ella misma posando frente a la ventana de Draco y reconoció el momento en que él había entrado en la habitación e hicieron contacto visual.

La Hermione de la vida real se sonrojó al ver los ojos ardientes de la Hermione de _El Profeta_.

—Oh, por Dios... —Cerró los ojos para evitar ver de nuevo la imagen de sí misma cruzando miradas con Draco. ¿Realmente era tan obvia en persona?

Hermione suspiró y leyó el artículo, que hablaba exclusivamente sobre ella. Skeeter detalló los deberes de su puesto incluyendo, afortunadamente, algunos fragmentos de su entrevista sobre los grupos de criaturas mágicas en quienes se centrarían ese primer trimestre. Entonces, al parecer, Skeeter había entrevistado a los demás sobre_ ella_.

Había una cita de Blaise Zabini, "Ella es tan apasionada como hermosa."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. Qué ridículamente inapropiado. Escaneó la página y descubrió que una chica del cuerpo secretarial le había dicho a Skeeter que Hermione era "¡una especie de heroína! ¡Todos en Ilvermorny saben quién es!" Hermione frunció el ceño. No reconocía en absoluto el nombre de la chica e hizo una nota mental para averiguar quién era.

Al final del artículo, se citaba a Draco Malfoy: "Lo que me atrae de ella es su mente. Es muy lógica"

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Lógica? Bueno, pues sí…

La puerta de Cornerstone se abrió y Hermione cerró el periódico por encima de sus fotos. Levantó la vista y encontró a Corban Hartford cruzando la puerta.

Le tomó un momento reconocerlo, pues encontraba muy difícil ubicarlo fuera de una discusión sobre romance de oficina.

—¡Señor Hartford, hola! —Hermione sonrió mientras él la saludaba.

—Señorita Granger, sabía que usted trabajaba aquí. —Él sonrió mientras se acercaba al mostrador—. Estoy buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para mi padre y pensé en hacerle una visita. —Se quitó los lentes y miró alrededor de la tienda.

—Bueno, entonces es mi día de suerte —dijo Hermione, apartando el periódico—. ¿Buscaba algo en particular, o sólo quiere echar un vistazo?

—Me encantarían sus sugerencias, si tiene alguna. —Hartford se reacomodó una mochila por encima del hombro—. Por desgracia, mi padre no es fanático de la ficción, o de lo contrario podría hacerle alguna sugerencia por mi cuenta.

Hermione caminó alrededor del mostrador.

—¿Es usted fanático de la ficción, señor Hartford? —Lo condujo hacia las biografías y la no-ficción.

—Sí, absolutamente. Me distrae de todos los libros de leyes que he memorizado. —Él le lanzó una sonrisa perezosa—. Y puedes llamarme Corban, no te preocupes por eso de "señor Hartford". —Hizo un gesto con la mano para ahuyentar el tema y miró las estanterías.

Hermione le mostró los libros de Mattie McHandry que anteriormente le había mostrado a Narcissa. Corban compró dos de ellos y después conversaron un rato sobre lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar para _Malfoy Consulting_.

—El artículo de_ El Profeta_ fue encantador, por cierto —dijo.

—Oh gracias. —Hermione se sonrojó. Siguió el consejo de madame Michele y aceptó el cumplido—. Aparecer en la portada de_ El Profeta_ nunca ha sido mi cosa favorita, pero el artículo resultó muy bueno. —Puso los libros en una bolsa y se los entregó—. ¡Espero que a tu padre le gusten los libros!

—¡Yo también! —Él puso una cara de nervios fingidos que la hizo reír—. Buenos días, señorita Granger.

—Puedes llamarme Hermione.

Corban se giró hacia ella desde la puerta.

—Buen día, Hermione. —Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas.

Hermione sonrió un poco más después de eso.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Cuando llegó a casa del trabajo, una carta de Ron la estaba esperando. Dejó su bolso y, mientras la recogía, Ginny asomó la cabeza.

—Eso llegó hace aproximadamente una hora —dijo Ginny desde la puerta.

—Ajá —Hermione leyó la carta. Ron estaba cuestionando sus decisiones con una frase como, "Pensé que tomarías el puesto en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos o en la Oficina de Aurores. Estoy completamente anonadado, Hermione."

Hermione leyó con el ceño fruncido y después miró a Ginny, que se mordía el labio.

—¿Y bien?

—Me sorprende que Ron no hubiera escuchado nada de esto antes —Hermione se frotó la cara—. ¿Nunca surgió el tema cuando hablabas con él?

—¡Yo no iba a decirle! —Ginny se acercó a ella bailoteando, tomó la carta y la escudriñó—. Oh, qué bien, Ronald... —gruñó ella.

—¿Y Harry nunca se lo contó? ¿Y no leyó sobre eso la semana pasada cuando Skeeter lo anunció? ¿No podría haberme enviado un vociferador al igual que los demás la semana pasada? —Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama. Una copia de _El Profeta_ yacía a su lado y la mirada seductora de su fotografía observaba el techo desde las sábanas.

Ginny continuó intentando hacerla sentir mejor durante otro rato, pero todo lo que Hermione veía era su imagen sobre la cama usando un vestido verde y ojos ahumados, con las palabras de Ron aún danzando en su mente.

_Supongo que realmente eres un Slytherin ahora, Hermione._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El artículo de E_l Profeta_ debió haber hecho algo maravilloso por M.C.G. porque la oficina zumbaba de actividad el lunes por la mañana. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejar su café sobre el escritorio antes de que llegara un memorándum, solicitando a todos los Consultores en Jefe una reunión a las nueve.

Hermione preparó sus notas, conjuró un espejo de cuerpo entero. para comprobar su trabajo matutino en rostro y cabello, y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. Wentworth y Dorothea habían tomado los asientos asignados la semana pasada, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

Draco y Blaise entraron juntos, riéndose de algo. En realidad era tierno, verlos a ambos comportándose como amigos, Draco dejando atrás por un momento su faceta de jefe.

Blaise se sentó frente a ella y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione le levantó una ceja.

Justo cuando Draco comenzó su discurso de "buenos días", Corban entró. Hermione sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó su maletín al final de la mesa en el asiento vacío frente a Draco. No lo había visto en la oficina durante la semana pasada y, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ni siquiera tenía una oficina allí. Tal vez sólo vendría de vez en cuando.

Hermione volteó a mirar a Draco, lista para que comenzara. Él observaba a Corban, después bajó la vista hacia sus notas, movió los pies y comenzó a hablar.

—Excelente primera semana, equipo. Creo que todos se están adaptando muy bien. Quisiera instaurar una reunión semanal cada lunes para tener oportunidad de hacer revisiones, establecer metas semanales, de ser necesario, y compartir nuestros logros. —Él se giró hacia Blaise—. Blaise acaba de conseguir la semana pasada la cuenta con los Chudley Cannons. Una excelente noticia.

Hermione se giró para ver a Blaise sonriendo orgullosamente.

—Me está haciendo sonrojar, señor Malfoy.

Draco continuó describiendo la semana. Ambos se reunirían con Quentin Margolis el miércoles para el proyecto de los hombres lobo y luego se reunirían con Corban, el jueves o viernes. para discutir los próximos pasos con el Wizengamot. Mockridge tenía algunas familias de sangre pura que habían contratado a M.C.G. para llevar sus finanzas y Wentworth estaba detrás de algunos negocios en el Callejón Diagon.

Mientras Draco continuaba, y algunos consultores conversaban con él, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando bastante el término "señor Malfoy". Era extraño, bastante extraño para ella, pero suponía que llamarlo Malfoy era mejor que llamarlo Draco. No era como si fuesen amigos ni nada por el estilo.

—Y, por último, tengan cuidado con su correspondencia —continuó Draco—. El artículo de _El Profeta _realmente nos puso en el mapa, pero no toda la publicidad es buena. Ya he lidiado con cuatro vociferadores esta mañana.

Él se rascó la mandíbula. Ya parecía cansado y el día apenas había comenzado.

Draco los despidió y, después de que Hermione tomara sus cosas, ella pasó junto a Corban al salir.

—¿Le gustaron los libros a tu padre? ¿Ya se los has dado?

—Él... Bueno, me dio las gracias. —Corban sonrió—. No le gusta mucho mostrar afecto o gratitud... o instinto paternal, para ser francos... —Corban se rió mirando hacia la mesa—. Así que, le gustaron lo suficiente.

Hermione sonrió.

—Eso es maravilloso. Bueno, siempre estoy disponible para más sugerencias. ¡Avísame!

—Excelente. Gracias, Hermione.

Él le sonrió y comenzó a hojear algunas notas en lugar de guardar, tal vez tendría una reunión con Draco... _Malfoy_. _Con Malfoy_.

Hermione levantó la vista y lo encontró observándolos a ella y Corban. Draco apartó la mirada y comenzó a hojear sus notas en cuanto ella se fue.

Dio la vuelta a la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia Blaise, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Sonriéndole.

—¿Sí, Blaise? —escupió ella, continuando su camino por el corredor en dirección a su oficina.

—Tú y Hartford son amigos. Qué adorable. —Él comenzó a seguirla—. Son como dos pequeños nerds que se volvieron atractivos al crecer.

Hermione tosió para ocultar su sonrojo, escuchándolo a su espalda.

—Blaise, si tienes esa clase de intereses, no tengo ningún problema en presentártelo —soltó por sobre el hombro y atrapó al chico sonriendo burlonamente.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y sintió que todos la miraban desde sus cubículos. O tal vez sólo era Blaise, pensó, mientras Melody les sonreía ampliamente.

—Walter trajo su correo matutino hace un momento, señorita Granger, —canturreó Melody.

—Oh, muy bien. Gracias. —Hermione continuó avanzando, esperando que Blaise se entretuviera con el escote de Melody...

—Me encanta todo esto de la _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_, Granger.

No había tenido suerte, y la golpeó el hecho de que Blaise caminaba justo detrás de ella, por lo que la imagen visual que estaba comentando era…

—Gracias, Blaise. Ya vete.

Él se carcajeó cuando Hermione llegó al escritorio de Walter. Walter se puso de pie y levantó una papelera de la repisa de su cubículo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con horror.

—Tu correo —Walter hizo una mueca. Hermione miró el interior de la papelera—. He separado todo. En el lado izquierdo del contenedor están las cartas y paquetes reales relacionados con el trabajo. Puedo revisarlo contigo más tarde, ya que encontré una carta particularmente interesante de la Sociedad Protectora de Snidgets que me gustaría discutir contigo. —Él dio un golpe al lado derecho de la papelera—. Y aquí están todas tus cartas personales —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Cartas personales? No debería recibir correo personal aquí.

Walter arrugó la nariz.

—Estoy bastante de acuerdo. Me sentí muy incómodo abriendo todo, así que tal vez podríamos probar un sistema más adecuado si esto continúa.

—¿Qué tipo de cartas personales? —Blaise se apoyó contra el cubículo de Walter, mirando con una sonrisa la papelera. Había conseguido quien sabe de dónde una taza de té.

—Bueno, algunos correos de admiradores; algunos mensajes de odio; una carta de _Corazón de Bruja_, aparentemente has sido elegida para la portada de la próxima semana; pero también algunas propuestas matrimoniales de solteros disponibles. —Walter puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Propuestas matrimoniales? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —Blaise lanzó una mirada anhelante a la papelera y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Supongo que si recibes alguna otra carta similar en tu correo vespertino, ¿puedo tirarla? —preguntó Walter.

Hermione parpadeó, aún sin entender del todo el propósito de una propuesta matrimonial por correo a una perfecta desconocida. Miró a Blaise, que sonreía con los labios alrededor de la taza, y se volvió hacia Walter alzando una ceja.

—¿Vienen con fotografías?

Blaise escupió su té.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Quentin Margolis había sugerido que se reunieran en una cafetería muggle en lugar de acudir a las oficinas de M.C.G. el miércoles, lo que a Hermione le pareció una extraña elección para un hombre lobo solitario. La manada del bosque del Norte era un grupo pacífico, pero aparentemente tan pacífico que habían rechazado la invitación de Remus para luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ella y Draco aparecieron en un punto de Aparición y caminaron algunas cuadras. El silencio era... cómodo, pero aún así, Hermione lo odiaba.

—He tenido la intención de preguntarte —comenzó, y vio a Draco girar el rostro en su dirección—, ¿qué le pasó a Tiberius Ogden? Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que el puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot estaba disponible.

—Lo rechazó.

Hermione lo miró. Los ojos de Draco recorrieron la calle mientras ambos se detenían en un cruce peatonal.

—¿Lo rechazó? Pero pensé que las cosas iban muy bien. Quiero decir, por la forma en que Noelle hablaba de ello.

Recordó a una chica borracha con cara de duendecillo enterándose de que Draco sólo la frecuentaba para llegar a su padre.

Draco guardó silencio. El semáforo cambió y él avanzó hacia la calle, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Hermione para guiarla. Ella se ruborizó, pero intentó mantenerse concentrada.

—¿Qué te dijo cuando almorzaste con él y Noelle?

—Él canceló. —Draco apretó la mandíbula—. Dijo que no tenía ningún interés en la compañía.

Draco estaba omitiendo algo. Hermione lo estudió mientras él tomaba la manija de la puerta y la abría para que ella entrara primero a la cafetería. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Quieres que le escriba?

Draco la miró y sus ojos le recorrieron el rostro.

—No. Ya encontraremos a alguien más, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño y entró a la cafetería. Draco había esperado que Ogden invirtiera en la compañía, si mal no recordaba. Hubiera sido de gran ayuda… Hermione volteó hacia él.

—¿Y qué tal si intento con Noelle? Creo que ambas congeniamos. Puedo averiguar cuándo regresará a casa y…

—No. —Su voz era firme y sus ojos inflexibles—. No contactes a Noelle. ¿Me entendiste, Granger?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la vista, buscando entre las mesas para ver si Margolis ya estaba ahí. Hermione frunció el ceño hacia sus zapatos, _stilettos bajos_, como Pansy los había llamado, y trató de pensar...

Draco y Noelle habían salido juntos un jueves y debían reunirse con Tiberius ese sábado. Entonces, en el lapso de dos días, él había desistido. ¿Qué le habría dicho Noelle a su papi?

Draco los guió hacia un área con sillones donde se podía ver a un gran hombre con barba. Margolis se puso de pie mientras ellos se acercaban y Draco le dedicó una sonrisa tensa cuando se estrecharon la mano. Después de saludar afectuosamente a Hermione, les presentó a un segundo hombre que no había visto detrás de él en el sofá.

—Él es Mason —anunció la voz grave.

Mientras Quentin era oscuro y cálido, Mason era recatado y frío. No se puso de pie cuando fue presentado y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por estrechar la mano de Draco o saludarlo. Parecía tener unos treinta años, aunque siempre era difícil determinar la edad de un hombre lobo.

—¿Alguien desea que le traiga algo? ¿Quieres un café, Granger? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, gracias.

Quentin pidió un té y le agradeció. Mason miró a Draco de arriba abajo y pidió un té y un sándwich de jamón, acompañado de ensalada con carne. Hermione estaba completamente segura de que estaba poniendo a prueba a Draco.

A su favor, Draco ni se inmutó. Asintió y se dirigió al mostrador.

—¿Cómo está el joven Teddy? —Quentin se volvió hacia ella.

—Lo último que supe es que él y su abuela visitaron a Ron Weasley en Irlanda. —Hermione sonrió. Sus ojos se posaron en Mason, quien la miraba aburrido—. Mason, ¿conociste a Remus Lupin antes de morir?

—Sí, lo conocí.

No dijo más. Y Hermione podía escuchar la voz de madame Michele en su cabeza hablando sobre los invitados difíciles.

—Era encantador. Uno de mis profesores favoritos en Hogwarts y un muy querido amigo —dijo ella—. ¿Supongo que también formas parte de la manada del bosque del Norte?

—Sí.

Hermione miró a Quentin. Él apretó los labios y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

Draco regresó con tres tazas de té y una de café. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa cuando lo vio malabareando sin magia con las tazas. Después colocó una tarjeta de plástico con un número en el centro de la mesa.

—Entremos de lleno al tema, ¿les parece? —dijo Quentin, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyarse sobre sus codos. Mason se quedó reclinado contra el respaldo. Hermione metió la mano en su bolso para sacar su carpeta de presentación mientras Quentin continuaba hablando—. El señor Malfoy y yo tuvimos una breve reunión en diciembre. Así que entiendo los cambios en las políticas y los pasos que seguirá la Compañía. Le dije al señor Malfoy que lo pensaría y lo discutiría con la manada —le hizo un gesto a Mason, quien miraba a Draco—, y que nos volveríamos a reunir.

—Excelente —dijo Hermione, encontrando la página que necesitaba—. He redactado un cronograma prospectivo para el caso. —Sacó un cronograma para cada uno de los presentes y se los entregó—. Puedo comenzar a entrevistar a los miembros de la manada del bosque del Norte tan pronto empiece febrero. Mi Consultor Asociado y yo podemos ir al bosque del Norte, y pasar ahí una o dos semanas para que ni su manada y ni sus rutinas se vean afectadas…

Mason se rió entre dientes. Hermione lo miró pero, como él no agregó nada más, continuó.

—Una vez que tengamos los testimonios de la manada del bosque del Norte, puedo empezar a conseguir auspiciantes para el financiamiento del caso. Como dijo el señor Malfoy en su reunión previa con el señor Margolis, su manada no pagará por los servicios de _Malfoy Consulting Group_, pero esperamos que algunos representantes puedan acompañarnos a la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Una vez que…

—Así que recaudarás dinero para la empresa de Malfoy, en base a nuestras entrevistas. —Mason miró a Hermione. No había hecho una pregunta.

—Recaudaremos dinero para _su caso_, en base a sus entrevistas. —Hermione frunció los labios.

—Y dime, Hermione Granger —dijo Mason—. ¿Cuánto cuesta conseguir una audiencia con el Wizengamot?

Ella parpadeó hacia él.

—Creo que la cuota de solicitud es de diez galeones.

—¿Y darás una fiestas de recaudación de fondos por diez galeones? Vaya, vaya. Tu negocio debe estar más hundido de lo que pensaba, Malfoy. —Mason dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia Draco. Él le devolvió la mirada y se acercó al borde de su asiento.

—La recaudación de fondos cubre los costos de la investigación, el viaje al bosque del Norte, los salarios del personal que trabaja incansablemente, el alojamiento para la manada si eligen venir a Londres durante el juicio…

—Entonces, te doy una entrevista, te digo lo difícil que ha sido mi vida como hombre lobo y cuánto deseaba ser como los otros niños y tú me conseguirás un puesto en el Ministerio. ¿Es así como funciona? —preguntó Mason, retomando el tema de la política. Hermione miró a Quentin, que sorbía su té en silencio.

—No —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba—. Con los testimonios de la manada del bosque del Norte, nosotros les daremos el derecho de _ganarse _un puesto en el Ministerio, si es que les interesa uno. —Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba—. Si algún hombre lobo desea tener un trabajo estable, esta política evitará que reciba algún tipo de discriminación. También solicitaremos becas patrocinadas por el gobierno para ayudar con los gastos de los cachorros mientras estudien en Hogwarts y se solicitará a la escuela que haga los arreglos pertinentes durante la luna llena.

Mason le sostuvo la mirada. Quentin se aclaró la garganta.

—Aprecio todo lo que has hecho para preparar este proyecto, señorita Granger. Y todo el trabajo que pretende realizar en favor de la comunidad de hombres lobo; pero, tendremos que declinar.

Hermione abrió la boca, frunciéndole el ceño a Quentin. Un pequeño sonido surgió de su garganta, antes de que pudiera decir:

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez resulte más fácil para _ti_, señorita Granger, que has sido el centro de atención durante toda tu vida, pero nosotros no deseamos vendernos frente a los reflectores para conseguir publicidad —dijo Quentin, volviendo sus duros ojos hacia Draco.

¿Más fácil para ella? Hermione frunció el ceño. Volteó a ver a Draco para descubrir que se había quedado muy quieto, pero mantenía sus ojos sobre Quentin.

—Es una lástima, señor Margolis —dijo Draco—. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer para lograr que cambie de opinión?

—¿Puedes traer de vuelta a Albus Dumbledore? —bromeó Mason y le sonrió a Draco, sabiendo que había asestado un golpe bajo. Hermione observó cómo se dilataban sus fosas nasales, pero no hacía nada más. Mason continuó—: O tal vez puedas retroceder el tiempo y asfixiar a Fenrir Greyback en lugar de jugar a la casita con él durante todo un año.

La mandíbula de Draco se apretó y ella sintió que podía ver el rojo nublando su visión.

Hermione volteó a ver a Mason.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. —La imagen de Greyback invadiendo su habitación flotaba frente a ella—. Malfoy no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con Fenrir Greyback que no le haya sido impuesta…

—Realmente no te entiendo, Hermione Granger —le siseó Mason—. Él luchó contra ti en la batalla hace sólo dos años y ahora estás apostándolo todo por él. —El hombre lobo sonrió de lado—. El salario en _Malfoy Consulting Group_ debe ser _excelente._

La sangre de Hermione zumbaba.

—Si la memoria no me falla, Mason, tú no peleaste en mi guerra. Al menos Malfoy tuvo la decencia de elegir un bando.

La conversación se detuvo en seco. La mandíbula de Mason crujió. Escuchó a Draco respirar profundamente a su lado.

—Nos has juzgado _severamente _mal al señor Malfoy y a mí —dijo—. Lo que estoy haciendo no es para obtener publicidad, es porque es la forma correcta de actuar. Cuando me encuentro en posición de ayudar a personas infravaloradas, hago todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudar. No es publicidad.

—Pero seguramente funciona para una excelente sesión fotográfica —le disparó Mason, luego miró hacia Draco, sonriendo de lado—. ¿No es así, Malfoy? —Hizo un ademán frente a su rostro, como remarcando un titular—. Qué gran equipo: el sangre pura y la _sangre sucia_.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración y Draco se acercó aún más al borde de su asiento.

—Cuida tu lenguaje —gruñó, con voz tan grave que Hermione no estaba segura de cuál de los dos era el hombre lobo.

—Está bien. No caigamos en dramatismos —Quentin dejó su taza de té—. Mason, ¿ya terminaste?

—Oh, por favor, quédense. —Hermione se levantó y tomó su bolso—. Tu sándwich y tu ensalada están en camino —le siseó, metiendo bruscamente la carpeta en su bolso—. ¿Sabes qué, Quentin? Continuaré con este caso porque me interesa, no porque me paguen por interesarme. Lucharemos contra esta injusticia sin ti y ganaremos, y lo celebraremos. Ya podrás agradecerle a Draco Malfoy cuando tus hijos tengan los mismos derechos aún siendo hombres lobo. —Estaba hablando muy fuerte para encontrarse dentro de una cafetería muggle, lo sabía—. Vámonos, Malfoy.

Se giró y salió como una ráfaga.

No esperó a Draco, continuó avanzando, con los tacones repicando contra el pavimento. Estaba realmente furiosa.

Claramente no habían tenido intención de trabajar con ellos y aún así asistieron a la reunión. Hermione ignoró la parte de su cerebro que le recordaba que Quentin había pretendido declinar respetuosamente en persona, puesto que Mason había sido tan deliberadamente _irrespetuoso_.

_Tal vez resulte más fácil para _ti_, señorita Granger, que has sido el centro de atención durante toda tu vida, pero nosotros no deseamos vendernos frente a los reflectores para conseguir publicidad._

¿Venderse frente a los reflectores? Hermione resopló, sintiendo que su cabello se desprendía de los broches. Escuchó los zapatos de Draco a su espalda mientras sus largas piernas la alcanzaban.

Caminaron en silencio, cada cruce peatonal abriéndose ante ellos. Hermione echó un vistazo al rostro de Draco al llegar a una esquina y lo descubrió frunciendo el ceño hacia el pavimento.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella. Él la miró—. Por ellos. Lamento que no te vean como lo hago yo.

Continuaron calle abajo hasta el punto de Aparición. Después de cinco pasos, sintió que Draco se había rezagado. Hermione se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Él la miró fríamente y ella frunció el ceño, reconociendo la misma mirada que había tenido meses atrás en su audiencia con el Wizengamot.

—No necesito tu lástima, Granger.

Hermione lo miró. Tenía la mandíbula trabada y las manos rígidamente apretadas en puño.

—No tienes mi lástima —le dijo—. Tienes mi respeto.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia Draco y se volteó, alcanzando el punto de Aparición primero y desapareciendo sin él.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El almuerzo con los hombres lobo le había amargado el día por completo. Walter intentó preguntarle cómo les había ido. Estaba segura de que sería la última persona que le haría la misma pregunta.

A las cuatro en punto, finalmente tomó un libro de su estante y comenzó a leer para acallar su mente. No le pagaban exactamente para eso pero, al parecer, le pagaban demasiado de todas formas.

Llamaron a su puerta abierta y Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Wentworth sonriéndole tímidamente.

—¿Una mala reunión?

—La peor. —Hermione cerró su libro—. No podían simplemente declinar, tenían que hacerlo mientras insultaban mi integridad. —miró por la ventana—. Piensan que todo el caso es un truco publicitario.

—Ya veo —Wentworth hizo una mueca—. Bueno, hubiese sido una publicidad increíble. "Hermione Granger libera a los hombres lobo".

El comentario la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Querrás decir "_Malfoy Consulting Group_ libera a los hombres lobo"?

—Oh, no, no. Todo esto es tuyo. —Él sonrió. Hermione sabía que sólo pretendía ser amable, pero no le gustó lo que dijo después de lo que le habían dicho Quentin y Mason—. Debo admitir que tenía mis reservas respecto a trabajar con Draco Malfoy pero, el saber que tú estarías a bordo realmente me influyó.

—Oh, eres muy amable —dijo—. ¿Así que también te uniste tarde al juego?

—No tan tarde en realidad. A principios de diciembre.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿A principios de enero, querrás decir?

—No, fue a principios de diciembre. Alrededor del cumpleaños de mi esposa.

Hermione sintió un peso frío asentarse contra su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿Draco te dijo a principios de diciembre que me uniría a M.C.G.? —Intentó mantener el rostro sereno.

—Sí. Me dijo que entendía mis dudas, pero que estaba seguro que esto era lo que debía hacer. Y me contó quienes se habían integrado. —Él le sonrió—. Estoy seguro que tú fuiste el factor decisivo para muchas personas, tanto empleados como clientes.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los dientes para no hablar y torció sus labios en una sonrisa. —Bueno, gracias Wentworth. Es encantador saberlo.

Él asintió y la dejó sola.

Hermione se puso de pie, zumbando. Se acercó a la estantería para guardar su libro y fue a cerrar la puerta para poder pensar.

Draco estaba entre los cubículos, conversando con uno de los asociados de Mockridge.

¿Cómo había adivinado desde principios de diciembre que ella aceptaría? Draco ni siquiera le había propuesto unirse a M.C.G. hasta el 31 de diciembre. Y a ella ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Hermione miró a Draco apoyándose contra el cubículo y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante algo que le habían dicho, sonriendo.

Pero primero le había entregado la carpeta con el caso de los hombres lobo, a principios de diciembre. Le había intercambiado tres libros y una sonrisa por una carta de recomendación y le había entregado un portafolio lleno de notas. Notas que la persuadieron, notas que despertaron su curiosidad...

_Cualquiera puede ser seducido, Granger._

Y de repente estaba de nuevo en el balcón de Malfoy, con un vestido blanco, observando a Draco mientras apoyaba su largo cuerpo contra la barandilla, diciéndole lo que ella quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Él había decidido por ella antes de que ella siquiera lo hubiera pensado.

Draco se rió de algo que dijo uno de los Asociados y avanzó hacia su oficina, hojeando un documento. Él sintió su mirada y volteó a verla, y la saludó con un asentimiento.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Quentin Margolis tenía razón, sólo que no había sido el dinero lo que la había hecho caer.


	28. Capítulo 28

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Me gusta darles este tipo de sorpresas, ahora que los niños no están acaparando la computadora pude traducir este capítulo un poco más rápido (bueno, bastante en realidad) Tenía que traérselos ahorita porque sé que muuuchas lo han estado esperando. Espero nos sigamos leyendo así de pronto. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes; leo cada uno con muchísimo cariño y emoción. Quedan 8 en nuestra cuenta!_

.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 28

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione deseó haber dejado colocado el muro Malfoy.

Justo antes de Navidad había logrado desaparecer finalmente de la pared las últimas palabras garabateadas, por lo que su habitación volvía a estar en blanco.

Pero realmente le habría gustado tener una línea de tiempo ahora.

Draco había llegado a Cornerstone con la carpeta de los hombres lobo el primer fin de semana de diciembre; pero antes de eso, no se habían hablado durante casi dos semanas… Desde aquel incidente con Marcus Flint.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su pared en blanco. Algo debió haber cambiado entonces. Algo debió haber salido mal si Draco tuvo que sacrificar su orgullo para ir a buscarla. Había admitido por cuenta propia que estaba en Cornerstone para pedirle un favor.

¿Un favor? no tenía problema con hacerle un favor. Era el chantaje lo que le causaba un problema.

Una idea comenzaba a abrirse paso en su mente… Algo había sucedido entre Noelle y su padre. Y, fuera lo que fuese, había sucedido antes de que Draco le pidiera a Hermione que le escribiera a Quentin Margolis y antes de que él comenzara a usar su nombre para conseguir empleados y clientes.

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Draco había dejado muy claro que no debía escribirle a Noelle...

Por lo tanto, treinta minutos después, le envió una carta por lechuza a Noelle, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quitó a patadas los stilettos bajos y se deshizo de su saco. Hermione buscó en su bolso para revisar el portafolio que Walter le había preparado ese día.

Walter era increíblemente intuitivo, Hermione podía notarlo. Él había tocado a su puerta cerrada esa tarde, encontrándola con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, y traía consigo todos los correos de admiradores y cartas de amor que recibió a lo largo de la semana.

—Cada vez que mi esposa está teniendo una mala semana, recolecto toda la poesía vergonzosa que le escribí en Hogwarts y todos sus puntajes de los Éxtasis —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se había carcajeado.

—¿Poesía?

—Sí, la escribía durante la clase del profesor Bins.

—Por supuesto.

También le había traído la carpeta de la Sociedad de Snidgets Dorados en la que él había estado trabajando, y se retiró para dejarla leer su montaña de correspondencia.

Tenía cartas de jóvenes empresarias que le pedían consejo y le agradecían por allanarles el camino. Tenía veteranos de guerra que escribían cartas de aliento y elogios. Y una carta de una niña de trece años en Ilvermorny, que le pedía consejo respecto a un escarbato que había encontrado en la sala de trofeos y que quería conservar como mascota. Terminó la carta preguntándole cómo responder a las burlas de sus compañeros de clase.

Para cuando se dirigió a su casa al final del día, Hermione había logrado controlar sus sentimientos respecto a la situación.

Ella no iba a renunciar. En este punto, eso sería suicidio profesional. Y, además, disfrutaba bastante lo que hacía en M.C.G. Disfrutaba las posibilidades. Pero iba a hacer del conocimiento de Draco que se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando y que no le gustaba.

Y lo haría con calma.

O eso esperaba.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

A las diez de la mañana del jueves, Hermione se había convencido a sí misma de que debía hablar con Draco. Sería directa, concisa y honesta.

Caminó por los cubículos rumbo a la oficina de Draco y encontró su puerta cerrada. Era extraño que estuviera cerrada, por lo que debía estar en una reunión. Cuando se acercó a su asistente para preguntarle cuándo creía que él se desocuparía, la puerta se abrió.

Pansy salió por la puerta. Hermione parpadeó, mirándola confundida. Pansy sonrió.

—¡Hermione, cariño! —Pansy la miró de arriba abajo, evaluando su atuendo de hoy—. Maravilloso, justo iba a buscarte.

Hermione sonrió y contestó algo cortés, distraída en todo momento por el hecho de encontrar a Draco teniendo una reunión a puerta cerrada con Pansy. Él apareció en la puerta, poniéndose el saco.

Draco la miró a los ojos y, por un momento, tuvo otra vez quince años, observando cómo desaparecía junto Pansy detrás de un tapiz en su camino de regreso de la biblioteca.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, encontrando injustificada toda la situación. Pansy se veía impecable, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, ni una sola mancha de labial corrido en sus labios. El hecho de que Draco se estuviera colocando una prenda de vestir no significaba que acabaran de…

—¿Deseas algo de mí? —Los ojos de Draco la quemaban por dentro. Casi se carcajeó en voz alta ante el doble sentido involuntario.

—Yo, mmm… No; no si vas de salida.

—Así es. —Él consultó su reloj—. Tengo una reunión seguida de otra. Mmm… de hecho, si estás disponible para almorzar, a mi cliente le gustaría conocerte. —Draco se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y tomó una carpeta que le extendía su asistente—. Uno de los vendedores de Honeydukes está demandando a Honeydukes y es un gran admirador tuyo. —Miró la carpeta.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Bueno, si tan solo no fuera _ese_ justamente su problema.

—No. No estoy disponible. —Su voz sonó un poco más firme de lo necesario, lo notó por la forma en que las cejas de Pansy se torcieron.

—Está bien. —Draco la estudió, se despidió y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Pansy volteó a mirarla.

—¡Hablemos sobre _Corazón de Bruja_! Vendrán el lunes a tomarte fotos y a hacerte una entrevista. —Pansy entrelazó su brazo con el de Hermione, como si fueran viejas amigas.

—Sí, hablemos. Me gustaría mucho no vestir de verde para esa sesión. —Hermione le lanzó una mirada.

Pansy alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio? —Ella sonrió—. Entonces ¿quieres rojo Gryffindor?

—Con que no sea verde Slytherin me conformo. —Hermione alzó una ceja.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Se reunió con Corban el viernes para discutir el caso de los hombres lobo. Aún podían hacer mucho, incluso sin Quentin Margolis o la manada del bosque del Norte en la ecuación pero, sin duda, su falta de apoyo los ponía un poco en aprietos.

Corban ayudó a delinear los aspectos legales de los próximos meses y trabajaron juntos en la declaración de apertura que darían en marzo, el primer día ante el Wizengamot. Corban le contaba una anécdota sobre el día más extraño que había tenido frente al tribunal cuando Draco tocó el marco de la puerta.

Hermione lo miró, todavía sonriendo ante la historia de Corban. Draco los observó a los dos.

—Hartford —saludó a Corban con un asentimiento.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. —La voz de Corban seguía alegre debido a su historia.

—¿Cómo van con la declaración de apertura?

—Ya casi terminamos, en cuanto esté lista la tendrás en tu escritorio.

—Excelente. —Draco miró a Hermione con la mandíbula apretada—. Granger, el señor Townsend está muy interesado en la ley de los hombres lobo. —Bajó la mirada hacia la carta que sostenía—. Quiere cenar con nosotros la próxima semana para hablar sobre el apoyo financiero.

Draco llevó la carta hacia el escritorio de Hermione y ella se la arrebató.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso.

—El martes a las siete —dijo Malfoy. Volvió a mirarlos a ambos y se giró para salir.

Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo la carta para escucharlo. Pero una vez que las palabras de Draco se asentaron en su mente, saltó sobresaltada. ¡Madame Michele!

—Oh, yo... —Pero él ya había salido por la puerta—. Discúlpame un momento —le dijo a Corban, brincando y corriendo detrás de Draco.

—Malfoy. —Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano sobre el marco. Draco se giró—. Yo… no puedo el martes a las siete. —Él la miró y ella se sintió ansiosa—. Tengo... tengo algo que hacer.

—¿No lo puedes reprogramar? —Su mirada era firme pero inquisitiva.

—No, en verdad no puedo. —Apartó la vista de él y observó el marco de la puerta, tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable—. Mmm... es que... tengo esta…

Hermione lo miró de nuevo y parecía que él había seguido sus ojos hacia el punto que había estado observando para evitarlo a él. Draco fijó la vista en un punto de la pared interior de la oficina, justo por donde Corban la esperaba pacientemente sentado. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia ella, oscurecidos.

Avanzó un paso hacia Hermione.

—Si estás posponiendo esta reunión tan _importante_ por algo no esencial, cuestionaría tus prioridades, Granger —susurró. Estaban a sólo unos pasos de Walter y algunos otros empleados. Draco se detuvo frente a ella—. Odiaría pensar que priorizarías una _cita_ por encima de tu ley para los hombres lobo.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿Él creía que tenía una cita? ¿Con Corban? Eso no lo había visto venir…

—No tengo ninguna cita —dijo entre dientes—. E incluso aunque la tuviera, si digo que no estoy disponible para una reunión, _no estoy disponible para una reunión_, Malfoy. —Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Los ojos de él la quemaban por dentro.

—Bien —escupió él entre dientes—. Pediré reagendar. —Se volteó.

—El miércoles me viene bien. Tampoco estoy disponible el jueves. —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no puedo el miércoles —dijo Draco.

—Oh, Malfoy, odiaría pensar que priorizarías una_ cita_ por encima de tu_ Compañía_ —dijo entre dientes. Puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a su oficina, escuchando a Draco resoplar a su espalda.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione se las arregló para molestar a Draco nuevamente esa tarde. Fue un día maravilloso.

Si bien aún necesitaba discutir con él respecto al trato que les daba a ella y a su nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír mirándolo a los ojos cuando él apretó la mandíbula y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Fue un día en serio maravilloso.

Hermione estaba haciendo el balance en la libreta contable de Cornerstone el sábado por la mañana mientras leía uno de los nuevos lanzamientos que acababan de llegar. Corban le había dicho que la autora era una de sus favoritas, pero aún no se sentía del todo enganchada. Después de cien páginas, no era una buena señal.

—Pensé que habías renunciado a este trabajo.

Los ojos de Hermione se apartaron de la novela para ver a Draco parado a unos metros de la caja registradora. Su rostro era frío y tenía una ceja levantada. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse.

—No. ¿Debía hacerlo? —dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

—Sí.

Hermione observó sus ojos grises y sintió frío. Se sintió muy tonta por haber sido atrapada leyendo en medio de su turno, así que tomó varios libros para guardar y se dirigió hacia los estantes de la izquierda.

—Supongo que no encontré una razón lógica para renunciar —dijo—. Ya sabes cómo soy. Sólo hay pensamientos "lógicos" aquí. —Se tocó la cabeza con una sonrisa, citando "su cosa favorita de ella" y desapareció detrás de la estantería. Hermione lo escuchó seguirla, tal como supuso que haría.

Empujó hacia un lado algunos libros de la repisa por encima de su cabeza cuando él apareció en la esquina. Ella lo ignoró. Draco apoyó el hombro contra la estantería y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tendrás que darles hoy tu aviso de dos semanas.

Hermione terminó de acomodar en su lugar un libro y lo miró sobre su brazo derecho extendido.

—Necesitaré una razón mejor que "porque yo lo digo", señor Malfoy —se burló.

—Firmaste una cláusula de conflicto de intereses.

Hermione se detuvo a medio movimiento

—¿Conflicto de intereses? ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, una librería pone en conflicto a una organización de millones de galeones como _Malfoy Consulting Group_? —Sacudió la cabeza y se movió unos pasos a su izquierda para archivar un gran libro rojo en el tercer estante. Draco la siguió, parándose directamente a su espalda mientras ella se mantenía de frente hacia la repisa.

—Este es un lugar público de negocios —dijo. Su voz se deslizó por encima de su hombro derecho. Era desconcertante no verlo, pero sentirlo y escucharlo—. Cualquiera de nuestros competidores podría venir aquí, comenzar una conversación amistosa y preguntarte sobre tu puesto en _Malfoy Consulting_. O peor, la prensa.

Hermione apretó los labios e inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Además —continuó él—, tienes un contrato con Pansy. Si la persona equivocada viera lo que vistes en esta librería los fines de semana, estarías poniendo en peligro su carrera y tu imagen.

Eso la hizo voltear.

—¿Y exactamente qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto?

Draco se mofó de ella.

—¿Jeans muggles y un trozo de algodón que apenas te cubre? No es precisamente el epítome de la _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_.

La boca de Hermione se abrió para replicar, pero la ira se agolpó en su garganta. No se atrevió a mirarse a sí misma, pero sabía que la camiseta que llevaba puesta no era en absoluto reveladora. Se tomó un momento para analizarlo y sintió la tela de algodón contra su espalda baja y su vientre, y supo que estaba lo suficientemente abajo. No pudo evitarlo y colocó sobre su pecho el último libro que sostenía, como si fuera un escudo.

—Esto es lo que uso los fines de semana, Malfoy. No veo por qué…

—Tendré que decirle a Pansy que te haga una línea para el fin de semana, entonces. Porque esto —la miró de arriba abajo—, es indignante.

Hermione se rió de él, haciendo que sus fosas nasales se dilataran.

—No harás tal cosa. Eres mi jefe de lunes a viernes, Malfoy. El sábado y el domingo son mis días libres para hacer lo que me dé la gana. Trabajaré en esta librería todo el tiempo que me plazca.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, colocando su mano derecha al lado de su cabeza en el estante. Ella tenía el rostro tan acalorado y ahora él estaba reduciendo el poco aire fresco que quedaba entre ambos.

—No necesito que la gente comience a decir que no puedo pagarle a mi personal, Granger. Si el mundo escucha que Hermione Granger, la _Chica Dorada_ —le sonrió maliciosamente y ella frunció el ceño—, y la consultora de más alto nivel en _Malfoy Consulting_, todavía trabaja en su empleo de medio tiempo, asumirán que no te pago lo suficiente.

—¡Entonces lo aclararé cuando los reporteros lleguen a borbotones a la librería Cornerstone! —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso a la derecha para escabullirse. Draco levantó su brazo izquierdo, apoyándose en el tercer estante y las costillas de la chica lograron rozar contra su brazo extendido antes de detenerse. Él se acercó más y ella sintió que los estantes creaban hendiduras a lo largo de su espalda.

—Mientras seas empleada de _Malfoy Consulting_, Granger, te comportarás y vestirás como tal. Si deseas volver a trabajar como una paria del Ministerio y presentar de nuevo absurdos informes sin lograr un solo cambio real para tus adoradas criaturas, eres libre de hacerlo —dijo, su aliento deslizándose sobre su rostro.

Cómo se atrevía. Comenzaba a sonar como su padre...

—Sólo soy tu "empleada" los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes, Malfoy. Soy libre…

—Oh, se me debe haber traspapelado tu renuncia cada viernes por la tarde, seguida de tu nueva solicitud el lunes por la mañana.

—Sólo me_ pagas _de lunes a viernes. Sólo puedes controlar lo que hago de lunes a viernes.

—¿Y cuánto costaría controlar tus sábados y domingos, Granger? —Él arqueó la ceja y aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Estoy seguro de que soy perfectamente capaz de cubrir el salario que ganas aquí.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca. No podía respirar. El calor del cuerpo de Draco la estaba asfixiando y podía sentir su piel vibrar y el dolor que causaban las estanterías contra su columna. Se rió de forma que esperaba sonara condescendiente.

—No necesito _más _dinero, Malfoy…

—Entonces, ¿_qué_ es lo que necesitas? —Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla y su voz resonó contra sus boca. Un mechón rubio había caído sobre su frente.

Sentía los labios secos y los ojos ardiendo mientras se movían de un lado a otro entre los ojos de él. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso e inhaló el poco aire que pudo encontrar. El rostro de Draco consumía por completo su campo visual y Hermione observó cómo se movía la comisura de su boca hacia arriba y cómo sus ojos se deslizaban hacia sus labios.

—¿Hermione? ¿Hola? —La voz de Harry llamó desde el frente de la tienda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y llenó de aire sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Draco enderezarse y alejarse de ella. Él continuaba envolviéndola entre sus brazos, por lo que rápidamente se escabulló debajo del brazo que él mantenía a la altura de su cabeza, se alisó la camiseta y dio la vuelta en la esquina.

—Harry, hola —dijo ella. Harry se giró en el mostrador—. Estaba clasificando algunos libros.

—¡Hey! Venía a ver si quieres almorzar con Ginny y conmigo. —Harry le sonrió, luego los ojos de su amigo se deslizaron por encima de su hombro y ella supo que Draco había aparecido. Vio como Harry alternaba la vista entre ambos, deteniéndose en el rostro sonrojado de Hermione. Ella no se atrevió a mirar a Draco.

—No lo sé, Harry —dijo Hermione. Se movió hacia el mostrador y comenzó a hacer cualquier cosa con las manos para parecer ocupada—. Tendrás que preguntarle a mi jefe. —Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Draco y él la devolvió con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmm... sí. Malfoy, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Hermione rompió la pluma que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, no —dijo ella—. Malfoy pasará todo el día supervisando a sus Consultores en Jefe. Está saturado. —Dejó caer un pesado libro sobre el mostrador.

—Creo que habré terminado de arruinar el Torneo de Ajedrez Mágico de Wentworth para la una —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

—Excelente. —Harry parecía querer salir de la librería lo antes posible—. ¿Entonces los veo a los dos en Fortescue a la una?

—Suena perfecto —respondió Draco, dirigiendo su atención hacia Hermione. Ella resopló.

—Harry, ¿cuál es el código de vestimenta para este almuerzo? ¿Debería ir primero a casa y ponerme algo un poco más sangre pura? —Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry, entrecerrándolos y burlándose como si le estuviera hablando a Draco.

—Mmm... No. Creo que lo que llevas puesto está bien. Si así estás cómoda... —dijo Harry. Hermione se giró para sonreírle a Draco. Harry continuó—. Aunque... ¿no tendrás unos jeans que no tengan agujeros en las rodillas?

La mandíbula de Hermione se abrió de golpe y escuchó que Draco se reía. Se giró hacia él y su rostro se amplió con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Potter. Por todo. Los veré allá a todos. —Draco pasó a su lado para tomar una de sus malditas mentas y se largó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione se encaminó a Fortescue con el ceño fruncido. Cuando salió, se dio cuenta que era posible que volvieran a fotografiarla hoy, y de ser así, desearía haber usado un atuendo distinto. Aunque no iba a permitir que Draco se enterara de eso.

Harry y Ginny habían elegido una mesa un poco más alejada de miradas indiscretas, afortunadamente. Draco estaba llegando al mismo tiempo, así que mantuvo la puerta abierta para Hermione con una sonrisa y ella lo miró.

Después de una charla trivial, Harry y Draco entraron al local para ordenar.

Ginny se giró hacia ella.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¡qué es lo que te tiene de semejante humor el día de hoy!

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Malfoy vino a Cornerstone para insultar mi ropa.

Ginny jadeó.

—¡No la ropa de Pansy!

—No, no. Mi ropa. Ésta ropa. —Hizo un gesto hacia sí misma—. Está molesto porque todavía estoy trabajando en Cornerstone y cree que no debería ser vista con tan indignante ropa de fin de semana. —Bebió un sorbo de vaso con agua—. Luego se ofreció a pagarme más para que me vista mejor los fines de semana.

—¿Usó la palabra "indignante"?

—Sí.

Ginny estaba en silencio. Hermione apartó la vista de la calle y encontró a Ginny sonriendo sobre su taza de té.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Es sólo que... —Ginny se rió. Hermione se giró por completo hacia su amiga—. Hermione, yo tenía seis años la primera vez que vi a una chica muggle. Llevaba puestos los pantalones más ajustados que había visto en mi vida y una camiseta que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. —Ella sonrió—. Le pregunté a mi madre si era una prostituta.

Hermione se rió.

—Okeeey... ¿A los seis?

Ginny agitó su mano.

—Todos mis hermanos son mayores que yo, así que desafortunadamente llegué a escuchar cosas... Sólo digo que... la moda muggle no es fácil de asimilar para los Sangre Pura. Es muy difícil de digerir cuando todo lo que estás acostumbrado a usar son túnicas mágicas holgadas.

—¿Entonces me veo como una prostituta para él? —Hermione levantó una ceja hacia Ginny.

—¡No, no! —Ginny se carcajeó—. Sólo digo que... tus jeans son terriblemente ajustados... para un Sangre Pura. —Ella sonrió—. Lo que tampoco es lo peor del mundo. —Ginny le guiñó un ojo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Escuchó la risa de Harry y se giró para encontrar a los chicos regresando. Hermione sentía mucha curiosidad cada vez que Harry se reía ante algo dicho por Draco. No era natural.

Draco colocó una taza de café frente a ella y Harry dejó el número de pedido sobre la mesa.

Una vez que Ginny comenzó una conversación ligera con Draco sobre M.C.G. Hermione tuvo un momento para examinarlos, asombrada por cómo parecía una "cita doble". De pronto se dio cuenta que Draco estaba sentado a su derecha, Ginny frente a ella y Harry a su izquierda. Una imagen linda y perfecta.

Se removió en su silla, apretó los labios y tomó su taza de café, tratando de levantar el platito junto con la taza como madame Michele le había enseñado. Ginny y Harry le estaban contando a Draco una historia que ella ya conocía, así que se desconectó de la conversación y dejó el platillo sobre la mesa. Volteó a ver a Draco y él ya la estaba observando.

Hermione apartó la vista y cruzó los brazos sobre su delgada camiseta de algodón.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione recibió una lechuza de Pansy el domingo por la noche, solicitándole que Tracey y Daphne la prepararan en su oficina para su sesión fotográfica de mañana. Harían varias poses, cambios de ambiente y vestuario durante toda la mañana, por lo que sería mejor instalarse en la oficina vacía contigua a la suya, ya que su oficina sería el telón de fondo de la sesión fotográfica.

Se sentía bastante agotada cuando amaneció al día siguiente. La aterraba todo eso de la publicidad y esperaba que, después de ese artículo en _Corazón de Bruja,_ pudiera dar todo esto por terminado.

Se recordó a sí misma que este artículo no sería sobre M.C.G., sino sobre ella. Podría orientar la entrevista hacia cómo afectarían los principales cambios de la Ley al mundo mágico. La publicidad sobre la Ley de hombres lobo y sus futuros proyectos era algo perfectamente aceptable. La publicidad sobre Draco Malfoy y su dañada reputación no lo era.

Llegó el lunes a las siete de la mañana y descubrió que Pansy ya estaba instalada en la oficina contigua. Había conjurado una cortina de privacidad para que Hermione se vistiera detrás y un perchero enorme con la ropa que usaría durante la sesión.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desplomó al ver el perchero. Las telas y los colores gritaban moda elevada. Y Hermione no pudo evitar notar que no había un sólo retazo verde a simple vista.

—Pansy... —No podía apartar los ojos del perchero.

—Lo sé —dijo Pansy, acercándose a ella—. Soy buena, ¿cierto? —Tomó un vestido del estante—. Pruébate éste. Quiero hacerle un par de ajustes antes de que lleguen.

Era azul claro con encaje plateado en la parte superior. Algo le resultaba vagamente familiar. Hermione tomó el vestido de manos de la chica y lo miró fijamente.

—Está basado en tu vestido del Baile de Navidad.

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrar a Pansy sonriéndole.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, dijiste que nada de verde, así que me atasqué entre tantos colores que odio.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó detrás de la cortina para cambiarse.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa simple pero profesional que llevaba puesta. Justo estaba deslizando el vestido añil por encima de su cabeza, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —La voz de Draco.

—Sí, cariño —respondió Pansy.

—¿Granger ya llegó?

—Aquí estoy —dijo. Hermione salió de atrás de la cortina y miró a Pansy. Pansy jadeó y bailoteó hacia ella para ayudarla a abotonar la espalda.

Hermione se movió el cabello por encima del hombro y miró a Draco en la puerta, de pronto muy consciente de su falta de zapatos.

Él miraba el vestido con la mandíbula apretada. Lo odiaba. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Los ojos de Draco encontraron los suyos, después de recorrer por completo el vestido, y parpadeó volteándose, como si acabaran de atraparlo.

—Avísenme si necesitan algo —dijo. Miraba el marco de la puerta de la oficina, intentando a toda costa evitar mirar a Hermione—. Hemos reagendado la reunión del lunes para las once de la mañana, para darte tiempo suficiente con _Corazón de Bruja_.

Eso era perfecto, en realidad. Harry se reuniría con ella para almorzar al mediodía.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Él la miró rápidamente y se fue. Sólo entonces Hermione se percató de que Pansy estaba terminando de abrochar el último botón y Draco esencialmente había sido testigo de cómo era "vestida". Por eso había apartado la vista.

Se sonrojó e intentó concentrarse en lo que Pansy le estaba aconsejando que hiciera.

—Oh, espero que elijan éste para la portada. —Pansy sostuvo la tela entre las manos y se colocó la varita entre los dientes de una forma muy poco femenina que Hermione encontró tanto funcional como hilarante.

—Me encanta. Ni siquiera me he visto en él y ya me encanta.

Pansy conjuró un espejo de cuerpo entero sin varita y luego volvió a tirar del encaje. Era impresionante.

Incluso sin peinado y maquillaje, Hermione parecía una reina. Ella se rió y Pansy le sonrió.

—Me encanta —dijo Hermione.

—También me encanta.

—Malfoy no piensa lo mismo. —Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—¿Estás bromeando? Él lo adoró.

Hermione la miró. Pansy estaba apuntando su varita hacia las costuras, pero parecía estar hablando honestamente.

Después de ajustar ese vestido, Pansy la hizo probarse algunos que eran un poco más del estilo _Bruja Empresarial Moderna_ y menos de "Princesa de cuento de hadas".

Se estaba poniendo unos tacones que combinaban con el vestido rojo intenso y vaporoso que parecía más estético que funcional, cuando Blaise se reclinó contra la puerta, bebiendo de una taza.

—La reina de Gryffindor está de vuelta. —Él sonrió de lado. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Buen trabajo, Pans.

—Gracias cariño. —Pansy ignoró su presencia después de eso.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con las cremalleras y botones, o cosas por el estilo? —Él sonrió y Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa.

—Blaise, cariño —dijo Pansy—. Vete a la mierda.

Hermione sonrió. Blaise frunció los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tracey y Daphne empujaron la puerta. Tracey murmuró un "disculpa" y continuó, pero Daphne se quedó ahí, esperando que Blaise se moviera para poder pasar.

Hermione vio cómo desaparecía la sonrisa del rostro de Blaise. Su mandíbula se apretó mientras se apartaba del camino de la chica para que ella avanzara. Daphne frunció el ceño mientras él se hacía a un lado y finalmente entró a la oficina.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de pensar en esa interacción, Pansy le desabrochó el vestido y conjuró una bata de baño para que se sentara a que la peinaran y maquillaran.

Mientras Daphne contorneaba su rostro y Tracey comenzaba a retorcer su cabello en un peinado complejo, Hermione le pidió a Walter que le trajera algo de trabajo que hacer. Se sentía muy imprudente estando ahí sentada mientras arreglaban su cabello y maquillaje y aún así le pagaran su sueldo.

La gente seguía transitando frente a la puerta abierta y, después de ver a Draco al otro lado del corredor por tercera vez, finalmente le pidió a Pansy que cerrara la puerta.

Pansy estuvo entrando y saliendo durante toda esa hora. Era una persona inquieta, Hermione podía notarlo, y no era capaz de simplemente quedarse sentada a conversar. Necesitaba estar en constante movimiento.

Pansy se había ausentado aproximadamente diez minutos cuando regresó con expresión seria.

—Bien chicas —dijo Pansy, rodeando la silla de Hermione y examinándola—. Volveremos a empezar con el cabello de Hermione.

Tracey soltó una risotada.

—Es una broma, verdad.

—Para nada. —Pansy frunció los labios.

Tracey arrojó al piso el pasador que estaba colocando en el cabello de Hermione. Acababa de pasar treinta minutos en ese peinado encantador y elaborado y ahora tenía que deshacerlo porque... ¿por qué?

—¿Ya llegó _Corazón de Bruja_?

—No, aún no.

—Entonces, ¿quién solicitó esto?

Pansy la miró fijamente.

—Draco sugirió que…

—Oh, no; gracias —se burló Hermione—. Tracey, por favor continúa. —Se cruzó de brazos y endureció su mirada.

Pansy y Tracey intercambiaron miradas. Daphne sonrió hacia su paleta de maquillaje.

—Mmm... creo que a lo que Draco se refiere es a que para la sesión de fotos debes verte un poco más como la Hermione Granger que todos conocemos. Y la verdad estoy de acuerdo con él porque…

—Pero este es el diseño de Tracey para la sesión. —Hermione levantó una ceja—. Y es encantador.

Tracey parpadeó. Los labios de Pansy dibujaron una sonrisa que reprimió.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si mediamos las cosas? ¿La mitad arriba, y la mitad abajo?

Hermione se puso de pie, arrojando sus notas por la habitación.

—Si tienes demasiado miedo de enfrentarte a ese cretino redomado, entonces permíteme a mí. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina, la abrió y salió vestida en su bata de baño, descalza y con el rostro a medio maquillar.

Ignoró las miradas y las bocas abiertas mientras se dirigía a la oficina en la esquina opuesta del edificio. La puerta de Draco estaba abierta, por lo que ni siquiera llamó. Entró por la puerta y lo encontró leyendo atentamente algo detrás de su escritorio.

—Este es el peinado para la sesión fotográfica de hoy. —Hermione gesticulaba salvajemente hacia su cabeza y él la miró. Draco parpadeó y sus ojos la recorrieron desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus pies descalzos—. No sabía que necesitaba aclararlo contigo, pero esto es lo que hay.

—¿En verdad desfilaste por la oficina en bata de baño? —Él levantó una ceja.

—Sí. Sí, lo hice. —Hermione puso sus manos sobre la cadera—. Y estoy pensando hacerlo más a menudo porque es muy cómodo. Y la próxima vez que tengas una opinión sobre mi cabello o mi ropa, guárdatela para ti.

Se giró para marcharse y Draco arrojó su lectura sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie.

—Granger, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? —siseó ella—. No me pasa nada. Estoy intentando hacer mi sesión fotográfica matutina.

—En mi oficina, ¡así que cálmate!

—En realidad, la sesión de fotos será en mi oficina...

—¡Oficina que yo pago! —gritó él.

Hermione pateó el suelo y apretó los labios, refrenándose de comentar cualquier cosa que explicara ¡por qué era ella quién pagaba por esta oficina al asegurar su herencia!

—¡No entiendo por qué está permitido que emitas opiniones sobre cómo llevaré _mi _cabello en _mi _sesión fotográfica!

—Fue una sugerencia…

—¡Pues guárdatela para ti mismo!

Draco rodeó el escritorio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Yo no tengo ningún "problema".

—¡Llevas días actuando como una perra!

Hermione bufó.

—¡Tal vez porque me dí cuenta que llevas _meses_ actuando como un imbécil!

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella pudo sentir que jadeaba entre respiraciones irregulares.

—Hola, hola —dijo una voz dubitativa y Hermione se giró para ver a Blaise inclinado hacia la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos—. Sólo voy a cerrar esta puerta... —Tomó la manija lentamente—. Y voy silenciar la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? —Los miró a los dos—. Algo que alguno de ustedes ya debería haber hecho —dijo, como si le estuviera hablándole a dos niños.

—No te molestes —dijo Hermione—. Ya terminé aquí.

—Granger…

Se despidió de él con un gesto de mano y pasó a Blaise, ignorando las miradas de todo el piso al pasar frente a ellos de vuelta a la oficina con Pansy y las chicas.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Tracey, continúa por favor.

Tracey alzó las cejas. Pansy se giró y salió sonriendo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione estaba exhausta al final de la entrevista con _Corazón de Bruja_. Había trabajado muy duro para mantener las preguntas alejadas de las estupideces superficiales de la revista, pero era muy difícil. Se las arregló para promover su trabajo sobre la Ley de los hombres lobo y hacer algunas sugerencias respecto a dónde creía que debían dirigirse los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, pero principalmente tuvo que discutir el por qué su color favorito era el azul y cuál había sido su materia favorita en la escuela.

La fotógrafa consiguió algunas fotos preciosas de ella en su oficina, en su estantería y detrás de su escritorio. La ropa de Pansy fue un éxito y todos se enamoraron perdidamente del vestido añil. Hermione encontró tiempo para mencionarle al entrevistador cuánto apreciaba la línea Parkinson por su fusión entre lo muggle y lo mágico, y Pansy le sonrió.

Eran las once y cinco cuando terminaron con ella. Corrió hacia la sala de juntas, todavía con el vestido añil y tacones, y se disculpó cuando interrumpió a Draco en medio de su discurso de apertura. Luego tuvo que caminar alrededor de la mesa para situarse a la izquierda de Draco.

—Te ves encantadora, jovencita —dijo Mockridge mientras pasaba. Ella se sonrojó.

—Oh gracias. —Hermione miró a Draco—. Continúa, por favor.

Él miraba hacia la mesa. Tragó saliva.

Después continuó describiendo los objetivos de la semana. Habría entrevistas esta semana para el puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot y Draco esperaba contratar a alguien para la semana entrante. Wentworth los actualizó con su éxito en los negocios del Callejón Diagon. Se ocuparía de la reestructuración corporativa de algunas ubicaciones estratégicas, lo que hizo que Hermione se preguntara si George estaría interesado en ese tipo de asistencia. Tendría que preguntarle.

Cuando Draco llegó hasta ella después de preguntar a toda la mesa, Hermione los actualizó en la Ley de hombres lobo y luego entregó un paquete a todos con el proyecto de los snidget dorados que la apasionaba. No le importaba que nadie más hubiera preparado paquetes para esa reunión.

—Esencialmente, el Santuario de snidgets en Somerset está solicitando nuestra ayuda. Las tasas de reproducción han disminuido drásticamente esta temporada y los snidgets no viven mucho tiempo dentro del Santuario. Quieren ser capaces liberar a los snidgets dorados en la naturaleza y convertir la caza furtiva de snidgets o su uso en partidos de _quidditch_ no oficiales en un crimen con cargos agravados de felonía.

Miró alrededor de la mesa mientras revisaban su documentación. La mandíbula de Draco crujió.

—Este proyecto es excelente. Creo que puedes comenzar a trabajar en él el próximo trimestre, una vez que el proyecto de Ley de los hombres lobo esté en marcha.

Hermione parpadeó, manteniendo sus ojos sobre la documentación.

—Respetuosamente, me gustaría comenzar ahora. La especie está a punto de extinguirse.

—¿Se trata de un cliente que pagará por los honorarios de consultoría o vas a necesitar recaudar fondos para el proyecto? —Draco la miró y sus ojos eran indescifrables.

—Necesitaré recaudar fondos. El Santuario no indicó que serían capaces de pagar...

—Quiero asegurarme de que la Ley de hombres lobo está completamente financiada antes de comenzar otros proyectos que también necesitarán una recaudación de fondos.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo hacer más de un trabajo, Malfoy.

—¿Pero sería benéfico para ambos proyectos el dividir tu atención?

Su rostro se estaba acalorando y sintió todos los ojos en la habitación sobre ella. Hermione respiró hondo para responderle y él la interrumpió.

—Como dije, es un excelente proyecto para abril. Podemos enviarlos a ti y a Walter a Somerset a finales de marzo para empezar la recopilación de datos. —Draco se levantó y se abrochó la túnica—. Gracias por su tiempo. La junta ha terminado.

Podía sentir su sangre hirviendo. Se dio la vuelta y salió a toda velocidad de la sala de conferencias, murmurando:

—Maldito idiota.

Hermione no podía recordar el camino de regreso a su oficina, pero tomó un atajo. Atravesó los escritorios medio vacíos de su equipo, observando cómo la gente saltaba fuera de su camino, mientras ignoraba el resonar de los zapatos de piel del dragón a unos diez pasos por detrás de ella.

Empujó la puerta de su oficina sin usar la varita y una vez dentro, intentó cerrarla. Oyó que la puerta golpeaba a Draco al entrar y casi sonrió.

—Granger…

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy? —Hermione volteó a verlo. Él cerró la puerta de la oficina mientras le devolvía la mirada, su mandíbula apretada. Ella continuó—. Me dijiste que querías "hacer la diferencia" y "cambiar al mundo" ¡Una absoluta bazofia!

Hermione se apartó de él y caminó a zancadas hacia su escritorio.

—Como te dije, Granger, el proyecto no está en el presupuesto del trimestre, pero a partir de abril…

—¡Y una mierda! —Se giró en su camino hacia el escritorio, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia Draco en el centro de su oficina. Intentaba no emplear palabras muggles como esa alrededor de personas Sangre Pura, ya que por lo regular no captaban el sentimiento, pero su boca se movía más rápido que su cerebro cuando su sangre bombeaba a través de ella como si se hubiera liberado una represa—. ¡Para abril la especie podría estar extinta!

—Eso es una exageración. —Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se apoyó sobre sus talones. Frunció el ceño, imitando la imagen perfecta de alguien despreocupado, pero su mandíbula tensa lo delataba—. Podrás lograr lo mismo en dos meses con un presupuesto mucho mayor…

—¿Estás castigándome? —Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y levantó las cejas. Debía agradecerle más tarde a Pansy por los tacones de hoy, pues le proporcionaban un incremento significativo de altura que jugaba a su favor.

—¿Castigándote?

—Sí. ¿Por no haber renunciado a Cornerstone?

Los ojos de Draco destellaron.

—¿O tal vez porque mi ropa de fin de semana no te parece suficientemente adecuada? Si te permitiera "adueñarte" de mis fines de semana, como me lo pediste, ¿tendría una oportunidad para pelear por los snidgets? —chilló ella.

—Granger... —Él se acercó a Hermione, como si fuera un gato salvaje acorralándola.

—¡¿Por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy?! —No pudo bajar el volúmen por más que lo intentó. Sabía que parecía una loca y su cabello se estaba cayendo del hermoso peinado torcido que Tracey había hecho—. ¿Por qué estoy en _Malfoy Consulting_?

—Quería tener a los mejores…

—Dijiste que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero supongo que no estabas hablando de criaturas mágicas. Hablabas de la familia Malfoy y su reputación. —Hermione le clavó un dedo en el pecho en un movimiento que le pareció particularmente infantil, pero no se iba a molestar en preocuparse. Draco se quedó muy quieto y ni siquiera se balanceó por la fuerza del empuje, lo que la molestó aún más.

—Cuida tu tono, Granger —le gruñó, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y apretó los puños a los costados.

Ella persistió.

—Me alegro de haber "completado" tu personal ejecutivo, Malfoy. Dios mío, sin mí no hubieras cubierto tu cuota de sangre sucia. —La cabeza de Draco se torció ligeramente hacia un lado—. ¿Cómo hubieras podido cambiar la opinión pública de la familia Malfoy sin tener una de esas? ¿No es así?

Él entrecerró los ojos y Hermione supo que había entrado en aguas muy peligrosas. Estaba sobrepasando la línea, pero no podía parar. Ella comenzó una pequeña caminata de un lado a otro, para alardear.

—O tal vez estoy aquí para cubrir la cuota femenina de la Compañía. Realmente no podrías operar sin una de esas, con todas las molestas leyes de igualdad que el Ministerio ha estado implementando…

—Detente —le advirtió. Hermione vio la tensión ondular a lo largo de sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus omóplatos—. Detente ahí, Granger.

—No, gracias —soltó sarcásticamente—. Aún no he terminado. —Dejó de pasearse y se plantó a dos pasos de él—. Supongo que la cualidad más importante que aporto a este equipo, ya que claramente mi relación con la comunidad de criaturas mágicas no sirve de nada, es que soy Hermione Granger, _La Chica Dorada_ —le escupió—. ¿Esperabas que esparciera un poco de ese polvo dorado a tu alrededor, Malfoy? ¡Lo admito, funciona de maravilla para una sesión de fotos con tu amiga Skeeter!

Hermione empujó su pecho con ambas manos. Él estaba tan rígido que deseaba moverlo de alguna manera. Hacer que peleara con ella. Por supuesto, él ni siquiera se balanceó, pero pudo notar que su respiración se había vuelto desigual. Perfecto.

—¿Es eso, Malfoy? —continuó ella—. ¿Es agradable tener a la _Chica Dorada_ para alardear un poco? ¿Para encabezar tus artículos de _El Profeta_? Bueno, si no es por mi estatus de sangre o mi género, entonces debe ser por mi _fama_. —Ella empujó su pecho otra vez y, nuevamente, Draco no se movió. Podía sentir todas sus emociones corriendo dentro de su cuerpo, esperando que él hiciera algo para romperse por completo.

—O tal vez —gruñó—, ¡sólo estoy aquí para jugar a los vestiditos con Pansy! ¿Es eso, Malfoy? ¿Es para darle una muñeca a tu puta novia?

La mano derecha de Hermione empujó su pecho tan fuerte como pudo y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos anegados. Antes de que ella pudiera sacar su mano de encima de Draco, él levantó bruscamente la suya y la tomó por la muñeca, sosteniéndola entre ambos, tan fuerte que podría romperla.

Él bajó su cabeza hasta nivelarla con la suya, enviando fuego a través de sus ojos y siseó:

—No. Me. Toques.

Hermione lo miró a la cara, alzó su mano izquierda y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

La mano libre de Draco se levantó, tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione y la acercó a su rostro. Y la besó.

Y ella se quedó inmóvil. Con los ojos muy abiertos. Un gemido brotó de la garganta del chico hacia sus labios.

Con su muñeca aún atrapada en la mano de Draco, el rostro alzado y sin aliento. Él salpicó besos con la boca semiabierta contra sus labios, acribillándola con su aliento ardiente.

Draco la estaba besando. Y ella no estaba haciendo nada. Hermione jadeó al darse cuenta, mientras los dedos del chico se enredaron en su cabello, inclinando su cabeza para poder saborearla.

Hermione cerró los ojos, proyectándose hacia su cuerpo mientras él atacaba su boca, jadeando por más aire. Aquellos dedos todavía estaban tan apretados alrededor de su muñeca y su mano izquierda aún estaba aprisionada contra su pecho. Ella arqueó los dedos sobre su camisa y él jadeó. Ella trató de igualar el ritmo de su boca, permitiendo que su lengua probara un poco de su sabor.

Draco se acercó más y ella tuvo que retroceder un paso para no caer. La mano del chico aún estaba atrapada en su elaborado peinado, tirando suavemente hacia atrás de su cabeza para reclinarla.

La boca de Draco abandonó brevemente la suya y Hermione casi abrió los ojos para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero él respiró profundamente haciendo que su garganta crujiera, antes de unirse a ella nuevamente. Besó las comisuras de su boca, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos poco a poco. Ella se sentía en combustión. No podía esperar a que él volviera a arremeter. Se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Su trasero golpeó contra el borde del escritorio y el cuerpo de Draco se presionó contra el suyo. Era firme y cálido. Estaba atacando su boca de nuevo y emitiendo los más exquisitos sonidos dentro de su boca. Hermione sintió que él tomaba la mano que mantenía sobre su pecho y luego llevaba ambas manos hacia la superficie del escritorio tras su espalda. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás y las manos de Draco acariciaron las suyas, plantándolas contra la superficie de madera, evitando que se movieran. Ella quería moverlas. Quería tocarlo por todas partes. Sentir su pecho, recorrer sus brazos, y oh, cómo deseaba enredar los dedos en su cabello. Pero sus manos la obligaban a permanecer en el escritorio. Hermione vertió esa frustración en su boca, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente. Draco gimió y ella descubrió que sus rodillas estaban siendo separadas. La pierna del chico se abría paso entre las suyas, apartando a un lado su pierna izquierda. Él se posicionó en el centro.

Su mano izquierda libero su mano después de empujarla hacia abajo, como exigiendo que la dejara ahí. Él colocó con cuidado su mano sobre su cintura. Hermione gimió. Draco la apretó suavemente.

Su lengua estaba haciéndole cosas maravillosas y ella exhalaba en jadeos, degustándolo entre respiración y respiración. El cuerpo de Draco estaba presionando contra el suyo, empujándola contra el escritorio. Hermione quería tocarlo. Retiró la palma de su mano derecha del escritorio y la llevó hacia su mandíbula, con sus pequeños dedos sobre el cuello y el pulgar cerca de sus bocas.

Ante el contacto, Draco gruñó y su mano izquierda se deslizó hacia abajo para tomarla por la cadera, jalándola hacia él, conectándolos, y la parte superior del cuerpo del chico comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás.

Un golpe en la puerta que apenas escuchó y un:

—Hermione, ¿estás lista para...? —fue la única advertencia que tuvieron antes de que Harry entrara a la habitación.

Draco saltó, apartándose de ella, girándose de espaldas a la puerta. Hermione se enderezó y se limpió la boca.

Harry estaba parado con la boca abierta a mitad de una palabra, con la mano todavía sobre el pomo de la puerta. Los ojos de Harry bailaban de uno al otro.

—ya es... —intentó formular Hermione, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. ¿Ya es la hora del almuerzo?

—Mmm, sí... —dijo Harry—. Pero puedo volver más tarde.

—¡No! —gritaron Hermione y Draco al unísono. Draco finalmente se giró para mirar a Harry, apretó la mandíbula y dijo "Potter" al salir. El aire de repente se hizo más ligero.

Harry sólo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

—Por Dios, Harry; abstente —dijo Hermione, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—¡No pensaba decir nada! —contestó riendo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Nota Autora: Muaaajajaja. ^ _ ^ Sesión de fotos inspirada en el tablero de Pinterest. Nombre de usuario: Lovesbitca8


	29. Capítulo 29

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Me da mucho gusto enterarme de cuánto les está gustando ésta historia. A mi me fascina, y ahora traduciéndola en verdad la estoy disfrutando aún más. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, en verdad hacen sentir que vale la pena continuar. Seguimos avanzando rumbo a la recta final y esto seguirá subiendo de intensidad poco a poco, no desesperen y les prometo que la espera se verá recompensada. ¡Nos quedan 7! Y recuerden, todas sus dudas se irán aclarando rumbo al final o en el POV de Draco. (Qué maravilla)._

_Espero continuar traduciendo a este ritmo, aunque no puedo prometerlo… se acerca el regreso a clases, y como continuamos en cuarentena, el tiempo volverá a ser reducido para mi. Aún así tengan la certeza de que no las abandonaré y cada minuto disponible lo dedicaré a continuar traduciendo para ustedes._

_Nota Autora: ¡Gracias por todos sus amables comentarios! ¡Y hola a todos los nuevos lectores! Gracias por unirse a nosotros_.

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 29

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Había firmado el Contrato de Amor hacía menos de tres semanas, y ya estaba permitiendo que Draco la acostara sobre el escritorio y la besuqueara.

Tragó saliva, tamborileando con las uñas sobre ese mismo escritorio, y dejó que su mirada se desenfocara mientras observaba las estanterías frente a ella. La pluma en su mano chocó contra un pergamino, creando manchas y borrones por doquier.

¿Se lo habría hecho como en las películas? Barriendo de un empujón el bote de tinta, los marcos y fotografías, y regando por el piso todos sus documentos; para después recostarla contra la superficie. Tal vez se hubieran reído de eso.

Hermione parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esa imagen.

No podía decir quién se sintió más incómodo durante el almuerzo, Harry o ella. Fue el almuerzo más rápido y silencioso que jamás habían tenido. Harry le había pedido reunirse el día anterior, por lo que pensó que tendría noticias que contarle o alguna historia graciosa, pero sólo se quedó ahí sentado, observándola comer. Observándola pensar.

Hermione mantuvo la puerta de su oficina cerrada durante el resto de la tarde, y cada vez que alguien tocaba, ella se sobresaltaba. Esperando que no fuera Draco. Esperando que sí fuera.

Pensamientos oscuros se deslizaron en su distraída mente durante toda la tarde. ¿Y si Harry no hubiera entrado? ¿Lo habría dejado hacerle... todo? Ella nunca había...

¿Draco lo sabría? En los tiempos de La Subasta, lo había asumido. Había pedido 35,000 galeones, pensando que serían necesarios esos 5,000 adicionales.

_Otros 5,000 serían añadidos si se podía probar que estabas "intacta"_

Hermione cerró los ojos, burlándose de sí misma y de sus estúpidos y oscuros pensamientos.

Walter llegó alrededor de las 3 p.m., preguntándole sobre el avance con los Snidgets Dorados de la reunión matutina. Hermione se había olvidado por completo de esa parte de su día. Él se decepcionó al escuchar que el proyecto se retrasaría, pero Hermione le dijo que deberían continuar avanzando tanto como fuera posible.

Se quedó treinta minutos más tarde de lo habitual, sólo para evitar cruzarse con alguien mientras salía. Había una luz encendida en la oficina de Draco. Pudo distinguirlo a través del reflejo bajo la puerta mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor. El ascensor tardó una eternidad en llegar y Hermione se sintió muy vulnerable, expuesta. Contó los segundos, mirando de reojo la puerta de Draco, rezando para que no se abriera mientras aún estaba ahí parada.

El ascensor llegó haciendo un fuerte tañido y ella hizo una mueca, entró de un brinco y presionó con desesperación el botón de "cerrar" unas veinte veces.

Apareció cerca de casa y caminó las pocas cuadras restantes hasta su edificio. Giró la cerradura de la puerta exterior y al levantar la vista encontró a Ginny sentada en los escalones que conducían a su departamento.

Ginny se levantó de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos, una mano en la barandilla y la otra apoyada contra el cuello.

Hermione se detuvo. Parpadeó hacia su amiga. La puerta exterior se cerró tras su espalda.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada.

Hermione abrió la boca y no emitió ningún sonido.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza, intentando escucharla.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Ginny, con ojos distantes. Cerró la boca, y desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras.

Ginny respiró hondo, y contuvo el aliento. Miró a la pared. Volvió a inhalar- y contuvo el aliento.

Hermione apretó los labios.

—¿Quién besó a quién?

—Él. Él me besó.

Ginny asintió, intentando descifrarla con la mirada.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo?

—Estuvo- estuvo… Sí. Muy bien. Fue muy... Sí.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos. Luego los dejó caer. —¿Pedimos comida china?

—Sí. Excelente.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ginny colgó la llamada con el restaurante chino. Se giró hacia Hermione.

—Entonces él... quiero decir... —Ginny frunció el ceño—. Harry me dijo que ¿hubo un escritorio involucrado?

—Sí. Escritorio. Sí.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—¿Hubo lengua?

—Sí.

Ginny asintió y Hermione comenzó a lavar los platos.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione abrió un paquete de salsa de soja.

—¿Fue tierno? ¿O... lento?

—No. Yo usaría la palabra agresivo.

Ginny asintió y mordió su rollo primavera.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—¿Te dijo lo que sentía por ti o pudieron conectarse-?

—Estábamos discutiendo.

—Mhm —Ginny encendió la televisión.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—¿Manoseos?

—No, no en realidad.

Ginny partió su galleta de la fortuna por la mitad.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Ginny la dejó sola después de la cena. Esa noche se acostó en la cama, girando y golpeando su almohada hasta que finalmente cedió ante su inquieta mente y simplemente se dejó llevar.

¿Qué iba a decirle mañana? ¿Tenía que decirle algo?

Quizás todo eso de ser compañeros de trabajo había sido una mala idea. Tal vez podía escribirle a Mathilda para averiguar si su puesto ya había sido ocupado.

Todavía necesitaba castigar a Draco por usar su nombre para iniciar la Compañía.

¿Por qué tuvo que tocarlo después de que él le pidió no hacerlo? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Qué atuendo usaría de mañana? ¿Sería demasiado revelador? Tenía que comprobarlo.

Ella le había tocado la mejilla y él la había tomado por la cadera. Había comenzado a reclinarla, a recostarla sobre su escritorio... ¿y luego qué?

¿Qué pensaba Harry de todo eso?

¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas implicaciones legales de aquel Contrato de Amor? Tendría que comprobarlo.

¿Volvería a suceder? ¿O nunca más volvería a suceder? ¿Cuál era peor?

¿Cómo lograría sentarse junto a él en una sala de juntas, hablando sobre Hombres Lobo y juicios en el Wizengamot?

Se preguntó si en realidad besaba como virgen…

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Se subió a la cama de Ginny a las 3 de la madrugada. Y comenzó desde el principio.

Hermione le contó sobre el descubrimiento de que él había usado su nombre para negociar y conseguir respeto. Le contó sobre el vestido, el cabello, los Snidgets Dorados y finalmente el beso.

Ginny jadeó en los momentos correctos, gruñó ante la estupidez de Draco y se carcajeó ante la insolencia de Hermione. Su amiga hurgó en cada detalles, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y tartamudeara. Le preguntó cómo se había sentido que la besara, y dónde le había puesto las manos, y a qué se refería con "ruidos", y si lo habría dejado hacerle todo.

Ginny tenía que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para sus prácticas, así que Hermione finalmente la dejó ir, después de disculparse con ella. Hermione durmió aproximadamente una hora.

Soñó con el balcón que daba a los jardines Malfoy. Estaba de pie en la barandilla, mirando por encima del estanque. Draco se acercó a ella por detrás y ella se giró para verlo en su túnica negra de bordes plateados, y se miró a si misma para descubrirse usando el vestido blanco de Año Nuevo.

Él le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, y cuando ella levantó la vista, estaban de pie en el gazebo. Llevaba en la mano un ramo de flores plateadas. Se giró para ver a Ginny con un vestido azul, caminando hacia ella para tomar de sus manos el ramo de flores.

Hermione se despertó sonriendo al techo de Ginny, con la cama vacía y el sonido de la ducha encendida. Entonces se echó a llorar.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione dejó que todo saliera de su sistema.

No, no tenía todas las respuestas. No, no sabía qué desafíos enfrentaría hoy con Draco. Pero aún así se puso su vestido morado, sus tacones a juego, maquilló sus ojeras y se dirigió a la oficina.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Pero luego Melody le sonrió, le dio los buenos días y ella recuperó la concentración.

Llegó a su oficina y casi cerró la puerta tras ella, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía razón para hacerlo. La dejó abierta, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero al menos podría verlo o escucharlo llegar.

La primera hora de su día fue tranquila. Walter trajo su correspondencia y Hermione respondió algunas cartas. Hizo todo lo posible para no saltar sobresaltada cada vez que escuchaba pasos o el sonido de alguna voz masculina.

Blaise entró haciendo mohines a su oficina. Hermione volteó a verlo y él se arrojó como niño pequeño en una de las sillas de invitados.

—No quiero hacer las entrevistas, ¿puedes hacerlas por mí, por favor? —Frunció el ceño y se frotó la cara con una mano.

—¿Las entrevistas para el puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué las harás tú?

—Porque Draco no quiso reprogramarlas- lo siento, el _Sr. Malfoy_. —Blaise puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Las harías conmigo?

Hermione frunció el ceño —¿Por qué estás tú a cargo?

—¡Me rindo! —Blaise se dejó caer en la silla—. Me pidió que hiciera las entrevistas mientras estaba fuera.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Dra- Malfoy estará hoy fuera de la oficina?

—Ah-já —Blaise jugó con la manga de su túnica.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Blaise, con la mente trabajando. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba evitándola? Esto era un negocio, en el nombre de Merlín, ¡Él tenía que estar aquí!

—La primera cita es a las once. ¿Podrías hacerla conmigo? Si no lo haces, es muy probable que contrate a la primera chica guapa que cruce la puerta.

Ella frunció el ceño, con la certeza de que estaba diciendo la verdad —Está bien.

Hermione pasó los siguientes treinta minutos revisando la descripción del puesto y las solicitudes presentadas.

Ella y Blaise se instalaron en la sala de conferencias, elaborando una lista de preguntas que formularían por turnos. Blaise no parecía tener intención de tomar notas, por lo que Hermione se resignó a ser quien las tomara.

Después de las dos primeras entrevistas, Blaise hizo que uno de los becarios trajera el almuerzo para ambos a la sala de conferencias. Hermione no era muy adepta a usar de ese modo a los becarios, o gastar así los fondos de la Compañía, pero Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo que él pagaría de su bolsillo.

Hermione hurgaba su ensalada, separando los crotones cuando Blaise habló de pronto.

—¿Por qué testificaste en el juicio de Draco?

Ella volteó a verlo. Él estaba mirándola, mordisqueando el pan de su emparedado.

—Era la forma correcta de actuar —Comenzaba a cansarse de esas palabras...

Él entrecerró los ojos —¿Y qué significa eso? —Se colocó un pedazo de migajón entre los labios.

—Yo... pensaba que no eran justos, los cargos que interpuso el Wizengamot. Fue el único estudiante acusado y…

—Fue el único estudiante que intentó matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Blaise masticó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Y fracasó. Él bajó su varita. Harry lo vio.

Blaise levantó una ceja —Entonces eso explica por qué Harry Potter testificó a su favor, —dijo, y ella se quedó esperando el "pero..."

—Cuando fuimos capturados por los rapiñadores -Ron, Harry y yo- fuimos llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, —dijo, mirando su ensalada—. Y él se negó a identificarnos. —Ella apuñaló un tomate—. No creo que una persona así deba ser encerrada en Azkaban.

La imagen de Draco apartándose de su cuerpo torturado, el sonido de su jadeo-

—¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más? —preguntó él, y Hermione lo miró—. Digamos que hubiera sido Gregory Goyle a quien pidieron que los identificara. Y él hubiera dicho que no estaba seguro.

Los ojos de Blaise brillaron, y en ese momento, ella lo supo. No estaba engañándolo ni un poco.

Hermione tragó saliva. —En ese caso, hubiera testificado por Goyle, si el Wizengamot hubiese decidido ponerlo en juicio.

Blaise le sonrió. —Porque es "la forma correcta de actuar" —dijo, y se metió otro pedazo de pan a la boca.

Hermione asintió y él sonrió con ironía. Podía sentir el rubor en su rostro, así que lo observó mientras él separaba su emparedado. Una forma interesante de comer...

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Daphne?

Los dedos de Blaise se detuvieron, y ella levantó la vista a tiempo para ver cómo desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro. De pronto sintió que había ido muy lejos con su pregunta.

—Nosotros ... solíamos salir. —Blaise bajó la mirada hacia su emparedado y volvió a dejar en su lugar la pieza separada.

—Oh, —dijo ella—. ¿Una ruptura difícil, supongo?

—¿No lo son todas? —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desvanecerla nuevamente.

Hermione pensó que podía leer la culpa en sus rasgos, e imaginó cómo sería estar en una relación con Blaise Zabini, el más incorregible coqueto que había conocido. Así que avanzó a tientas.

—¿La engañaste? —Preguntó, intentando mantener su rostro indulgente.

Él alzó la vista abruptamente; Hermione se había equivocado. Él apretó los labios.

—Lo contrario, en realidad. —Blaise tragó saliva, dobló y arrugó su envoltorio, se puso de pie y se excusó al salir.

Hermione cerró los ojos, arrojó el tenedor, y se recordó a si misma que nunca debía asumir nada tratándose de Slytherins. Eran mucho más complicados de lo que alguna vez había llegado a imaginar.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione y Blaise terminaron las entrevistas, y ella redactó sus notas para Draco. Habían programado más entrevistas para el jueves, y esperaba que para entonces Draco estuviera presente.

Madame Michele fue una terrorista esa noche. Nada de lo que Hermione hacía era correcto, y la lista de notas para que trabajara había sido escandalosa. Era su quinta lección. Ahora estaba a medio camino y no sentía que estuviera aprendiendo nada o mejorando.

Si Lucius Malfoy _realmente_ quería torturarla, programaría un examen al final de las lecciones.

El miércoles, repitió los pasos del día anterior. Se puso su ropa, su maquillaje y su mejor careta de insensibilidad, y se preparó para enfrentar a Draco ese día.

Pero él aún no regresaba a la oficina.

Hermione se acercó a su secretaria alrededor de las diez.

—¿Llegará hoy el Sr. Malfoy?

—No lo creo. —La chica levantó la vista de su revista, intentando deslizarla bajo algún documento.

—Está bien, —dijo Hermione—. Hum... ¿Ha cancelado la reunión de ésta noche con el Sr. Townsend?

La chica revisó la agenda. —No —dijo ella—. Todavía está agendada. —Ella la miró—. Creo que el traslador está programado para llegar ésta noche, justo antes de la cita.

Hermione parpadeó —¿Traslador? Vaya, ¿está... fuera de la ciudad?

—Sí, está en la ciudad de Nueva York. Él programó una cita allá. —La chica le sonrió y se acomodó el cabello.

Hermione se quedó sin habla por un momento. Era un extraño problema. —¿Podrías reunirme las notas que tengas sobre la reunión con Townsend? Me temo que no estoy preparada y esperaba reunirme hoy con Malfoy para ponerme al día.

—Por supuesto, —dijo la chica. Sacó una nota adhesiva y comenzó a escribir—. Le haré llegar el archivo.

—Gracias, —contestó, girándose para volver a su oficina.

Nueva York. La única persona estadounidense en la que podía pensar era Noelle, y en realidad no creía que Draco pudiera tener una reunión con ella después de haber insistido tanto en que Hermione no se pusiera en contacto con ella. Además, estaba bastante segura que la Universidad de Noelle estaba en California.

¿A quién vería en Nueva York?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Llegó quince minutos antes a la cena con el Sr. Townsend. Se había preparado por completo, en caso de que Draco no apareciera.

La chica de recepción la acompañó a su mesa y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que era la primera en llegar.

Esa tarde había leído todo acerca del Sr. Townsend. Era un viudo mestizo de unos sesenta años que había amasado una pequeña fortuna con su negocio de pociones. Era bastante abierto con su creencia de que la poción de Acónito debía ponerse a disposición de quienes no tenían cómo costearla.

Al cinco a las siete, una de las recepcionistas llevó a la mesa a un hombre canoso. Hermione se puso de pie, sonriendo.

—¿Sr. Townsend? —Extendió la mano, segura de que Madame Michele lo aprobaría.

—Así es. Qué tal, Srta. Granger. —Él le estrechó la mano y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

—Igualmente, Sr. Townsend. —Ella tomó asiento nuevamente—. Aprecio mucho su intención de reunirse con nosotros en favor de la Ley de Hombres Lobo. El Sr. Malfoy ya debería estar aquí, pero según tengo entendido, él tuvo que salir de la ciudad por negocios. —Hizo un gesto hacia su silla vacía.

El camarero tomó su orden de bebidas. El Sr. Townsend ordenó un whisky y eso dio pie a que Hermione ordenara una copa de vino.

Y fue en ese momento que se preguntó si el pago de ésta cena saldría del bolsillo de _Malfoy Consulting_. Hermione parpadeó hacia la mesa, preguntándose si traería suficiente oro para cubrir los gastos, y luego recibir el reembolso. ¿Así funcionaban las cenas de negocios? ¿O Draco tendría una cuenta abierta en el restaurante para poder cargar los gastos? Miró a su alrededor. Éste era un restaurante mágico, ¿cierto? Había olvidado su tarjeta de crédito Muggle.

Escondió sus preocupaciones, resolviendo disculparse más tarde para ir a hablar con el jefe de meseros. Centró su atención en el Sr. Townsend, quien era un hombre muy agradable.

Charlaron sobre Hogwarts y sobre libros, avanzando lentamente hacia los Hombres Lobo.

Eran las siete y diez cuando decidió que ya era tiempo de entrar de lleno en la conversación aunque no estuviera Draco. Había iniciado la discusión con el Sr. Townsend sobre el actual progreso del caso cuando una voz familiar la congeló.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde.

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrar a Draco Malfoy, sonriéndole ligeramente al Sr. Townsend. Lo vio disculparse, y el Sr. Townsend se levantó para estrechar su mano. Estaba indecisa, ponderando si ella también debía ponerse en pie. ¿Sería necesario? Maldita sea, Madame Michele. ¿Por qué nunca aprendía nada útil?

Draco se veía excelente. Más que excelente. Se veía delicioso.

Hermione parpadeó y tomó su vaso de agua cuando Draco se sentó a su lado, de frente al Sr. Townsend.

Lo contempló, intentando mantener una expresión neutral, mientras él conducía una conversación trivial. Él sonrió, gesticulando con sus manos y ordenó Whiskey de Fuego -era un restaurante mágico después de todo- e interpretó el papel del simpático, aunque impuntual anfitrión. Hermione lo observó. E intentó no observarlo.

Una vez que la conversación se decantó nuevamente hacia los Hombres Lobo, Draco le hizo un gesto para que tomara la palabra. Hermione notó que él no había volteado a verla ni una sola vez.

Hermione parpadeó y se giró hacia el Sr. Townsend, retomando la conversación desde donde se habían quedado. Ella le explicó los eventos claves a través del tiempo hasta llegar a los problemas actuales que enfrentaban. Draco se mostraba de acuerdo cada cierto tiempo y ella se las arreglaba para estremecerse una sola vez ante el sonido de su voz.

Draco pidió algunos aperitivos para la mesa, y Hermione se tomó un momento para revisar el menú. Se apartaron un poco de la Política cuando el Sr. Townsend inició una conversación con Draco sobre conocidos mutuos, y Hermione releyó el menú.

—¡Y Marcus Flint! ¿Eran cercanos en Hogwarts, con es así?

Hermione se estremeció. Respiró profundamente y miró al Sr. Townsend. Estaba sonriendo, como si el recuerdo de Marcus Flint fuera algo radiante y feliz.

Miró a Draco justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír —Sí, fue mi capitán de Quidditch durante algunos años. —Tuvo que inspeccionarlo atentamente para notar la tensión en sus ojos.

Hermione tomó su copa de vino.

—En realidad, fue Marcus quien me habló de la Ley de Hombres Lobo. —El Sr. Townsend sonrió y Hermione bebió un largo trago—. Me dijo: "Geoffrey, ¿escuchaste lo que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger están haciendo?' —El Sr. Townsend -Geoffrey- se rió entre dientes.

Hermione apretó los labios. Se sintió un poco asqueada.

—Era un excelente aprendiz. Muy bueno en pociones.

Y al fin encajó. Marcus Flint había preparado la poción él mismo. Había sido aprendiz del Sr. Townsend, quien había dedicado su vida a ayudar a la gente elaborando pociones. Qué terriblemente triste. Ella contuvo el aliento y trató de exhalar la tensión.

—Fue muy amable al hablarle sobre nuestro proyecto —dijo. Hermione sonrió y escuchó a su derecha el sonido del nudillo de Draco al tronar.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para desviar la conversación y alejarla de Marcus Flint. El camarero se acercó a tomar su orden. Por el breve vistazo que le había dado a los precios del menú, se sintió muy contenta de que Draco estuviera ahí para cubrir la cuenta.

Una vez que el camarero desapareció, el Sr. Townsend se quitó la servilleta del regazo.

—Mis disculpas, debo ir a buscar el sanitario.

Hermione sintió una helada opresión retorcerse en su pecho. Oh, Sr. Townsend, por favor no haga esto...

Con cada paso que él daba para apartarse de la mesa, más se apretaba su estómago. Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a Draco. Alcanzó su copa de vino y casi la derramó. La estabilizó y se la llevó a los labios.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Esperó tres segundos y se la llevó nuevamente a los labios.

Podía escucharlo respirando a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York?

Ella volteó a verlo. Él contemplaba el salero y pimentero. Vio cómo se apretaba su mandíbula. Luego cómo se relajaba.

—Excelente.

Él no la miró. Y ella casi se sintió agradecida, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si él la miraba.

—¿Un cliente potencial? —Ella recorrió con los ojos el contorno de su mandíbula, descansando la mirada en sus labios.

—No, —contestó él, y se aclaró la garganta—. Una cita personal.

—Oh, —dijo ella—. Lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme-

Draco sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de ver el salero, insinuando que no se estaba entrometiendo.

—Blaise y yo nos encargamos de las entrevistas. —Deseaba que pudieran sentarse en silencio, pero aparentemente ella no era capaz de hacerlo—. Algunos candidatos son excelentes.

Él asintió.

—¿Estarás mañana en la oficina?

—Sí.

El señor Townsend regresó. Y Hermione pudo respirar de nuevo.

El resto de la velada fue preciosa. Su cena estuvo deliciosa, el Sr. Townsend mantuvo el ambiente relajado e incluso prometió cubrir la mitad de la cuota que se había fijado como objetivo para su recaudación de fondos. Hermione estaba en shock.

Townsend y Draco discutieron sobre quién pagaría la cuenta, lo que a Hermione le pareció adorable. Cuando se levantó de la mesa para usar el baño, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Qué belleza.

Cuando se fueron, estrechando la mano del Sr. Townsend y programando una reunión de seguimiento la próxima semana en la oficina, Draco le hizo un gesto para que ella saliera primero.

No se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la sensación de la mano de Draco sobre su espalda baja, guiándola, hasta que él dejó de hacerlo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Draco, Blaise y ella se reunieron el jueves por la mañana para discutir las entrevistas de principios de semana.

Triplicó sus notas del martes y les entregó un juego a cada uno de ellos. La mujer por la que Hermione se decantaba con más firmeza era la menos favorita de Blaise, por supuesto.

—Pero quiero compartirles una de sus respuestas. Realmente fue bastante impresionante, —dijo Hermione, hojeando las notas—. Ah, aquí está. Le pedimos: "nombra una ocasión en que hayas tenido alguna diferencia o malentendido con un compañero de trabajo y cómo han resuelto el problema". Y ella contestó que le gustaba enfrentar los problemas desde múltiples puntos de vista. Que le gustaba tomarse un momento para intentar averiguar las motivaciones de la otra persona, ponerse en su lugar y aceptar el hecho de que ella también podía estar equivocada.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus notas para encontrar a Draco mirándola directamente. Ella parpadeó. No había visto sus ojos desde el lunes, desde antes de que la besara. Habían sido tan cálidos y llenos de promesas en aquel momento.

Ahora sus ojos eran neutrales y nivelados. Buscó alguno de sus tics faciales. No había ninguno.

—Hum, —continuó—, también dijo que maneja cada situación en la oficina como "negocios, nada personal" y sabe que a veces las amistades de oficina deben ser sacrificadas por el bien del cliente.

Levantó la vista de nuevo y los ojos de Draco todavía estaban sobre ella. Igual que antes.

—Era terriblemente aburrida, —se quejó Blaise—. Y me sentí personalmente atacado cuando dijo que "no todos pueden ser amigos".

—Está bien, —dijo Draco—. La tendré en cuenta. Blaise y yo haremos las entrevistas de hoy, para poder comparar y contrastar adecuadamente a todos los candidatos que no pude entrevistar. —Él se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo sus notas.

¿Blaise haría las entrevistas de hoy? Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Blaise, quién no tomó una sola nota y juzgó a las candidatas exclusivamente por su apariencia? Abrió la boca para discutir, pero Draco ya había salido de la habitación.

Hermione resopló.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione le pidió a la secretaria de Draco que revisara su agenda del viernes y le encontrara un espacio. Si bien a ella le hubiese encantado hablar sobre el uso manipulador de su nombre, la atmósfera actual era demasiado... volátil para esa discusión.

Quería darle a Walter la oportunidad de volver a presentar su idea de los Snidgets Dorados. Él también había desarrollado otros dos portafolios, y uno de los cuales era sumamente interesante; había redactado una propuesta para que Hermione y su división iniciaran un servicio de consultoría para las familias de los nacidos muggles que ingresarían a Hogwarts, dónde se brindaría asesoría a los padres y se ofrecería un programa de "introducción" a los nuevos estudiantes.

A Hermione le encantó la propuesta. Era exactamente el tipo de trabajo en el que se interesaba. Recordó a Arthur Weasley mostrándole a sus padres el Callejón Diagon, viendo a su padre abrumado y el asombro de su madre. Le encantaría poder ayudar a las familias de nacidos muggles en su proceso de transición.

Unos treinta minutos antes de su reunión improvisada, Walter entró en su oficina.

—Acabo de recibir esto, —dijo, agitando un trozo de papel—. Tendremos que reagendar para la próxima semana.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el papel. Era una nota de la secretaria de Draco, disculpándose porque Draco en realidad no estaría disponible a las 3:00 p.m.

Acababa de ver un par de horas atrás que la chica comprobaba la agenda de Draco, y ese horario sí estaba disponible.

—Oh bueno. —Walter se encogió de hombros—. Seguiré puliéndolo e intentaremos nuevamente la próxima semana. —Él se fue.

Hermione se acercó a su puerta y se apoyó contra el marco. La puerta de Draco estaba cerrada y había una luz encendida.

¿En verdad se le había presentado un contratiempo? ¿O simplemente había decidido cancelar su encuentro a solas?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El fin de semana fue lento. No sucedió nada remotamente emocionante en Cornerstone, y Hermione se preguntó si debería plantearse el renunciar. Después se preguntó si debería continuar trabajando allí sólo para molestar a Draco.

El lunes salió el número de _Corazón de Bruja_. Habían elegido el vestido añil para la portada, y algunas otras poses y atuendos llenaban las páginas centrales. Hermione estaba bastante complacida, y recibió una adorable nota de Pansy, diciéndole lo emocionada que estaba.

Salió de los ascensores ese lunes y casi tropezó al ver a Draco en recepción, leyendo algo mientras Melody abría el correo. Se giró para regresar a su oficina, y los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella.

Ella asintió hacia él y caminó rumbo a su oficina, intentando sacudirse de encima la mirada inexpresiva que él le había dado.

En la reunión del lunes con los Consultores en Jefe, ella abordó las propuestas de Walter. Parecía que Wentworth había seguido su ejemplo de la semana pasada y había redactado su propio carpeta para compartir a todos, proponiendo sus próximos pasos en la adquisición de nuevos negocios en el Callejón Diagon.

Cuando llegó su turno, ella les entregó dos carpetas.

—Walter y yo hemos estado trabajando en la revisión de la propuesta de los Snidgets Dorados, reajustando el presupuesto y estableciendo un marco de tiempo factible para poder iniciar el proyecto éste trimestre en lugar del próximo-

—Pensé que ya había echado atrás ese proyecto.

Hermione miró a Draco. Sus ojos todavía eran inexpresivos.

—Lo hiciste. Por eso lo reajustamos. Para tu revisión.

Draco cerró la carpeta, abrió la boca para hablar y ella lo interrumpió.

—Lo que significa que debes tomarlo, leerlo por completo, piensas en él y regresar posteriormente conmigo para compartirme tu decisión, —dijo.

Su cuello estaba acalorado. Por un momento pensó haber visto un destello de vida en los ojos de Draco, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera profundizar en ello. Hermione inhaló profundamente.

—El siguiente proyecto que quiero presentarles es realmente idea de Walter, y creo que es maravilloso.

Continuó describiendo el Programa de Integración de Nacidos Muggles, llevándolos a través de la documentación. Una vez que terminó, se giró para ver a Wentworth sonriendo, a Mockridge inspeccionando el análisis financiero y a Blaise garabateando en las páginas... como era de esperarse. Draco frunció el ceño ante la portada. En cuanto Hermione terminó, él habló.

—Entonces, ¿éste es el tercer proyecto de tu división que dependerá de una recaudación, sin ingresos directos de clientes específicos?

Hermione evitó poner los ojos en blanco. —Algunas familias de nacidos muggles pueden hacerse cargo de las tarifas del programa; pero sí, he proyectado que se necesitará una especie de "fondo de becas" para la integración de los nacidos muggles-

—Entonces, de nuevo, los gastos de tu departamento nos pondrán en números rojos, sin ninguna proyección de ingreso a futuro para ninguno de tus proyectos.

Ella se encontró con sus fríos ojos, intentando mantener el calor fuera de los suyos.

—¿Qué no es ese el punto de una recaudación de fondos?

—¿Tres proyectos a la vez?

—El Programa de Integración de Nacidos Muggle ni siquiera será necesario hasta que se acerque julio, cuando se entreguen las cartas de Hogwarts. Es algo que definitivamente empezará hasta el próximo trimestre.

—Esto es un negocio, Granger. —Draco se recostó en su silla y su despreocupación la irritó—. Sólo piensas en gastar dinero en lugar de pensar en la rentabilidad de tu división. A pesar de que todas tus causas, por supuesto, conseguirán una excelente publicidad para M.C.G-

—¿Y no es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Por la opinión pública? —disparó ella.

Blaise levantó una ceja, repentinamente interesado.

Definitivamente vio fuego en los ojos de Draco ésta vez. Él cerró la mandíbula. Y el fuego murió.

—Sigue pensando en ideas que puedan aumentar la rentabilidad.

Hermione respiró hondo. Draco dio por finalizada la reunión, y ella regresó a su oficina tan tranquilamente como fue capaz.

Una parte de ella sabía que él tenía toda la razón. Hermione sabía mejor que nadie la situación financiera de la Empresa. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de trabajar exclusivamente en el proyecto de los Hombres Lobo?. Comenzaba a aburrirse con el trabajo que realizaba, y su relación con Draco la mantenía al borde en todo momento.

Esto se estaba volviendo... imposible.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El martes por la tarde, Hermione cruzó la oficina, papel doblado en mano. Se acercó a la secretaria de Draco, -cuyo nombre, le daba vergüenza admitir, todavía no se sabía- y comprobó si él tenía alguna reunión.

La chica le dijo que no, desviando la mirada, pero que le había pedido no ser molestado a menos que se tratara de algo de gran importancia.

Hermione asintió y llamó a la puerta.

Un momento de pausa.

—Adelante.

Hermione respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Draco estaba detrás de su escritorio leyendo la propuesta de Wentworth de la reunión de ayer. Estaba reclinado en su silla, cómodo. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella, luego de vuelta a la documentación.

—¿Sí?

Hermione cerró la puerta a su espalda. Él la miró de nuevo, con los ojos danzando entre ella y la puerta cerrada. Ella tragó saliva.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, los dedos jugueteando alrededor de la carta de una cuartilla que había redactado. Había elegido el atuendo que Pansy seleccionó para el viernes, pero era su favorito de la semana. Falda azul marino fluida hasta la rodilla con un saco gris abotonado. Había querido tener la oportunidad de usarlo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, controlando los rizos como Pansy le había enseñado.

Colocó la carta sobre el escritorio. —Quiero... necesito presentarte mi renuncia.

Draco miró la carta y apretó la mandíbula.

—Empecé a sentirme incómoda aquí y no creo que mi comodidad mejore con el paso del tiempo. Mi trabajo está comenzando a verse afectado. Tenía expectativas irreales en ésta Empresa, y no creo que vaya a funcionar… Así que te entrego mi aviso de dos semanas.

Hermione juntó las manos frente a ella y se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras lo contemplaba quedarse quieto.

—No.

Ella parpadeó. —¿No?

—No la acepto. —Regresó a la documentación que tenía enfrente, sin voltear a verla.

Hermione sintió el calor arrebolarse en su cuello y apretó los labios, reprimiendo cierta selección de palabras.

—Bueno, lamento mucho escuchar eso. Estaré encantada de entrenar a mi reemplazo. Pero mi último día será el 25 de febrero. Trabajaré esa semana de principio a fin y me iré ese viernes.

Draco se tronó el cuello, arrojó la propuesta de Wentworth sobre el escritorio y se levantó de su asiento. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. Él la miró y aunque su cara parecía aburrida sus ojos estaban en llamas.

Él rodeó su escritorio, tomó el papel doblado que ella había colocado en la superficie y lo abrió. Se acercó hasta quedar a tres paso de Hermione, apoyándose contra el borde del escritorio. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el escrito.

—Aquí no mencionas nada respecto al acoso sexual que recibiste por parte de tu jefe. —Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ella tragó saliva. Oh, ¿así que ahora iban a hablar de eso? —No. Esa no es mi intención-

—¿Y cuál es tu intención entonces, Granger? —Él arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un lado. Se aferró al borde del escritorio tras él, levantando la barbilla con orgullo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo- yo quiero renunciar. Obviamente. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender.

—Renunciarás si yo no hago... ¿qué? —Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si nada, —se rió. Hermione lo estudió. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus nudillos habían palidecido—. Esto no es un chantaje, Draco-

—_Draco_, otra vez. —Él se irguió, apartándose del escritorio. Ahora a sólo dos pasos de ella—. Han pasado _meses_ desde que te escuché decir mi nombre —Hermione escuchó uno de sus nudillos tronar y el aliento la abandonó—. Creo que la última vez fue en un callejón, susurrándolo en mi oído mientras tus dedos se aferraban a mi cabello…

Ella jadeó y dio un paso atrás.

—…O tal vez fue esa vez en mi balcón, contigo en aquel vestido blanco, sonriéndome como si tuvieras una idea de lo que estabas haciendo-

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy-

—¡No-oh! No puedes retractarte ahora. Es _Draco_, otra vez. —Dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos destellando y la respiración irregular. Hermione retrocedió otro paso, maldiciendo sus tacones. Sentía el pecho pesado y parecía como si él hubiera extraído todo el aire de la habitación. Sus ojos habían estado muertos hacía unos segundos, y ahora ardían.

—¿Quieres que presente un reclamo por acoso sexual? —Hermione se carcajeó, temblorosa.

—Quiero que seas honesta respecto al por qué de tu renuncia, Granger. —Él avanzó otro paso más y ella deseó ser capaz de alejarse—. Pequeña y valiente Chica Dorada de Gryffindor, permitió que la besara y ahora no sabe cómo retractarse.

Ella se rió a pesar de retroceder un paso —¿Soy _yo_ quien quiere retractarse? —Sus ojos grises bailaron sobre su rostro, mientras las mejillas se le teñían con manchas rosadas y la espalda de Hermione chocaba contra la pared. La tenía acorralada, otra vez. Siempre inmovilizándola. Ella gruñó—. El tranquilo y ecuánime _Draco Malfoy_, quien nunca mezcla los negocios con el placer, besó a una empleada y ahora quiere ser _castigado_ por eso.

Sus brazos se apoyaron contra la pared a cada lado de su rostro. Avanzó hasta quedar tan imposiblemente cerca, que Hermione pudo sentir el pecho de Draco contra el suyo.

—¿Vas a castigarme, Granger? —Él se mordió el labio inferior, y ella pudo distinguir una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione se estremeció. Esto era... no lo que había buscado. Podía sentir el aliento de Draco en su boca. Ella esperó, sintiéndolo deslizarse en su interior y desaparecer con cada respiración. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperándolo. El aliento del chico estaba agitado.

Ella encontró sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes; esperándola. Esperando a que _ella_ lo besara a _él_.

Maldito fuera. Hermione se puso de puntitas, sobre sus tacones, y atrapó los labios de Draco entre los suyos. Él persiguió su boca y murmuró un "mierda" mientras sus caderas se conectaban. Ella jadeó y él se abrió paso en su boca.

Se escuchó a si misma gemir, y una de las manos de Draco la tomó por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su cadera contra la suya. La otra mano la tomó por el cuello. Él gruñó y extendió la mano, tomando su coleta y arrancando la banda elástica de su cabello.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto... —La voz de él sonaba ronca contra su cuello mientras el cabello de Hermione caía alrededor de ambos. Él succionó su cuello y ella se estremeció.

Sintió que los dientes de Draco recorrían su piel y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. La mano en su cuello se deslizó por el cabello detrás de su oreja, curvando sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo. Ella apretó los labios, pero el gemido aún así se desbordó.

Draco separó suavemente sus rodillas con su muslo derecho. Él se movía lentamente en su hemisferio inferior, pero avasallándola en el hemisferio superior. Hermione lo tomaba por los brazos, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba jadeando. La rodilla de él se coló entre las suyas, suavemente. Abriéndola. Podía sentir la mano en su cadera comenzando a aferrarse a la tela de su falda, levantándola.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Esto era el cielo. Era todo lo que se suponía que debía ser. Sintió que el muslo de Draco ascendía más, conectándose con su centro, y gimió, dándose cuenta que esto era lo que lo había visto hacerle a Pansy en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Esto era con lo que había soñado cuando tenía dieciséis años, lo que siempre se había preguntado.

Ella movió sus caderas hacia él, y la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando entró en contacto con su muslo. Y lo hizo otra vez. Y otra vez.

—Oh, Dios, —gimió ella y las manos de Draco se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta aferrarse a su cabello. Era perfecto. Sintió que un estremecimiento lo atravesaba y ella tiró de su rostro, jalándolo de donde había estado arremetiendo contra su cuello. Sus labios estaban hinchados y a ella se le cortó la respiración cuando contempló su rostro. Hermione alcanzó nuevamente su boca y él la besó, acariciando su cuello, su pecho, apenas rozando sus senos y ella gimió contra su boca. Sintió los botones superiores de su blusa abriéndose, y la tela de su falda rozando contra el interior de su muslo cuando las yemas de los dedos de Draco finalmente encontraron su piel.

Draco la desnudaría en minutos y ella no iba a impedirlo. Él la deseaba y ella no lo detendría.

—Me estás volviendo loco. —Jadeó él contra sus labios, con los ojos cerrados, presionando su frente contra la de ella. Su mano derecha formaba círculos en la parte superior de su muslo donde había retirado la falda, y la izquierda se sumergía dentro de su blusa, alcanzando sus senos.

—Lo siento...

Draco se rió entre dientes, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Él rozó sus senos, la tela de su sostén presionando contra su piel. Hermione jadeó y él la tomó por el muslo, acercándola a su cadera. Ella se tambaleó sobre uno de sus tacones, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie cuando estaba en dos.

Los dedos de él vagaron por su muslo externo, recorriendo el trayecto hacia su trasero, encontrando la tela de sus pantaletas. Él la beso. Sus dedos se colaron bajo la tela y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Él lo sabría. Muy pronto él... podría sentirlo, ¿cierto? Hermione entró en pánico. Como si él no fuera capaz de saberlo por la forma en que ella apenas era capaz de tocarlo, incluso mientras él la desnudaba.

Esto era algo que debías advertirle a una persona ¿cierto? Incluso aunque él ya lo hubiese adivinado...

—Yo soy... yo...

Él besó su boca de nuevo, suspirando dentro de ella mientras deslizaba hacia abajo la copa de su sujetador.

—Espera, espera. —Ella jadeó—. Yo soy... tenías razón... al asumirlo, aquella vez. Sobre los cinco adicionales.

—¿Qué? —susurró Draco, sus dedos cada vez más cerca de su centro.

—Habrían sido 35, —dijo, sonrojándose.

—¿35?

—35,000 —jadeó Hermione. Los dedos de Draco se detuvieron en su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para mirarla—. Yo soy… Yo nunca he…

Su boca estaba abierta y jadeaba. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—¿Cómo? —La palabra escapó de su cuerpo como una risa.

Ella no sabía si debía responder.

—Quería que lo supieras, antes de...

Entonces sintió que él removía la mano de sus pantaletas. Y se sintió como un balde de agua helada.

Draco dejó su cabeza sobre su hombro, exhalando humedad en su cuello, y colocó su mano contra la pared junto a su cuello. Él sacó la otra mano de su blusa.

Él dejó caer la rodilla desde donde la había estado presionando, frotándose contra ella tan perfectamente, y Hermione casi gimió.

Él no iba a continuar. Porque ella era virgen. ¿No la deseaba porque ella era virgen?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

—Lo siento, —susurró él contra su hombro—. Las cosas fueron demasiado lejos.

Hermione tragó saliva, las lágrimas cosquillaban en sus ojos. Esto no era justo. Ella había esperado. Ella solo había soñado con él. No se había interesado en nadie más, ¿y ahora él no la deseaba por eso?

Él levantó la cabeza y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, sutilmente.

—No te vayas. —Sus ojos grises alternaban de uno a otro entre los suyos—. No renuncies. —Tragó saliva—. Seré mejor. Volveremos a cómo éramos... antes. No te ignoraré ni te trataré de manera diferente debido a esto.

De vuelta a como eran. De nuevo serían sólo compañeros de trabajo después de lo que habían hecho. Después de haberlo probado.

—No te vayas. —Su pulgar le rozó los labios.

Ella podía no tenerlo o podía tener un poco de él. Pero él no le daría todo.

—De acuerdo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: ¡Uno menos! ¿O uno más? Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo pala alegrar el fin de semana! Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Les agradezco tremendamente todo el apoyo que le han dado a ésta traducción, y como una fanática más de la historia les puedo asegurar con total certeza que no se arrepentirán. ¿Les recuerdo? Sí, nos quedan 6!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Mis queridos! Lamento mucho la demora. Tuve mi cumpleaños este fin de semana (no es un intento descarado para recibir reviews de 'feliz cumpleaños', solo una explicación del por qué de este retraso que no será algo normal)._

_¡Gracias a quienes se comunicaron cuando no había un capítulo para fin de semana! Estoy bien y agradezco su apoyo. Además, elegí ponerme a escribir y publicar en lugar de responder a cada review esta semana, ya que supuse que preferirían un capítulo. Ja. Ya me pondré al corriente._

_Como recompensa, éste capítulo contiene algo que algunos de ustedes han estado pidiendo... Ya verán._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 30

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Él la había magullado. La había marcado.

Hermione miró el chupetón en su cuello, retirando hacia atrás su cabello.

La había reclamado como suya.

Hermione dejó caer su cabello. Consideró no cubrirlo, recordando que él no había cubierto las marcas que ella le había dejado, pero aún no tenía sentido para ella el por qué lo había hecho él.

Luego pensó en lo que la gente de la oficina podría pensar si lo vieran. Lo que Blaise podría decir...

Cubrió el chupetón con un glamour, y después con maquillaje.

Se subió al elevador que conducía a M.C.G. el miércoles por la mañana, repasando en su cabeza todas las razones por las que había decidido renunciar ayer.

Estaban echando para atrás todos sus proyectos.

No recibía el apoyo que necesitaba para volver sus ideas realidad.

Estaba aburrida con el proyecto en el que trabajaba actualmente, y era el _único_ proyecto en el que se le permitía trabajar.

Su jefe la ignoraba y la trataba como una molestia.

Su jefe la usaba como un medio para obtener publicidad.

Tenía una relación volátil con su jefe tan impredecible que había comenzado a causarle dolor de estómago.

Decidió dejar fuera de esa lista cualquier reclamo por acoso sexual, debido en parte al hecho de que odiaría sonar como una hipócrita. Él la había besado primero. Pero ella lo besó la segunda vez.

Hermione sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que pudiera preguntarse _¿Quién sería besaría a quién la tercera vez?_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ella levantó los ojos del suelo, endureciendo su expresión, y su mirada se posó en Draco, de pie en el mostrador de recepción.

Su estómago se retorció.

Observó cómo sus ojos se elevaban del documento que leía hacia ella. Él asintió a modo de saludo y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. No lo habría notado una semana atrás, pero ahora sentía que sus respiraciones se habían sincronizado, la forma en que la exhalación de Draco empujaba el aire en su boca al inhalar-

Salió del ascensor, sin saber que expresión tenía, y giró a la derecha para dirigirse a su oficina. Él comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Buenos días, —dijo.

Hermione lo miró y encontró una mano extendiéndole un vaso de café. Ella parpadeó. Era un vaso para llevar, con el nombre de una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina.

—El Sr. Townsend quiere venir mañana a revisar la documentación, a ultimar detalles.

Ella tomó el vaso de café que le ofrecía, olvidando por completo sus modales y sin decir nada en agradecimiento. —Ok.

—Es justo antes del almuerzo, ¿está bien?

—Sí. —Miró el vaso en sus manos. Tal vez él había comprobado su agenda con Walter.

Llegaron a su puerta.

—Tengo algunas ideas para el resto de la recaudación que me gustaría revisar contigo en cuanto te sea conveniente.

Hermione lo miró. Su rostro estaba quieto, ojos grises y neutrales, pero ya no eran fríos como antes.

—Excelente, —dijo ella.

Se quedaron allí por un momento, frente a la puerta de su oficina, mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que él asintiera y se volteara para caminar hacia su oficina. Tal vez se había equivocado, pero podría jurar haber visto que los ojos de Draco se habían deslizado sobre su cuello justo antes de girarse. Hermione se llevó la mano libre hacia el moretón y el café a lo labios mientras lo veía alejarse. La cantidad de edulcorante y crema era perfecta.

¿A qué "antes" se habría referido Draco cuando le dijo que volverían a ser como antes?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Aún no había pasado ni una hora, ya que Hermione se había instalado y finalmente se había enfrascado en su trabajo, y él regresó.

—Granger.

Hermione saltó ante el sonido de su voz y volvió a saltar cuando levantó la vista y lo encontró en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes un momento?

Ella parpadeó —¿Sí?

Draco entró en su oficina y su corazón se detuvo cuando él comenzó a cerrar la puerta... pero luego la dejó entreabierta, una rendija visible para el resto de la oficina.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

—Muy bien, —dijo él, caminando hacia su escritorio, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Arrojó algo -algunos documentos- sobre su escritorio y tomó una de las sillas de invitados. —Repasemos esto.

Hermione tuvo la horrible idea de que la carpeta que acababa de arrojar sobre su escritorio contenía el Contrato de amor o el Conflicto de intereses o cualquier cantidad de cosas desagradables.

Draco arrastró la silla hacia adelante y abrió la carpeta.

—El Santuario de Snidgets, —dijo, recorriendo el documento con los ojos—. ¿Los números de disminución proporcionados son reales, o sólo estimaciones?

Él la miró y parpadeó rápidamente, como si estuviera despejando su visión.

Hermione se tomó un momento para descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo antes de aclararse la garganta y responder. —Son estimaciones basadas en el declive del año pasado.

—Entonces, lo primero que tendremos que hacer es enviar a nuestra gente a obtener cifras reales, de este año, así como la disminución esperada para el próximo año. —Draco bajó la vista hacia el documento, y Hermione finalmente sumó dos más dos. Era su propuesta de los Snidgets, con notas garabateadas por todas partes.

Draco la había revisado.

—El cronograma y el presupuesto proyectado que corregiste son mucho más factibles que los primeros, pero para reducir los costos aún más, me gustaría enviar solamente a Walter a Somerset. —Él la miró para evaluar su reacción.

Podía sentir que estaba a punto de poner mala cara-

—Él podría salir a principios de la próxima semana —dijo Draco—. Pero si decides ir con él, empezarás a perderte algunas reuniones importantes y fechas límite de la Ley de Hombres Lobo.

Hermione cerró la boca. _Esto es hacer llegar a un acuerdo, Hermione..._

Y no le gustaba para nada.

—Sí, —dijo ella—. Si podemos comenzar a principios de la próxima semana, sería maravilloso.

Él asintió mientras la observaba. —Todavía creo que fijar la fecha de la corte para marzo es demasiado ambicioso. —Ella frunció los labios—. Puedo asegurar que el Wizengamot estará bastante harto de nosotros al final del juicio para la Ley de los Hombres Lobo, y saltar sobre ellos con otro proyecto sin haber pasado primero un par de semanas puede ocasionar una reacción violenta.

—Pero deberían ser imparciales, —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Tienen que ver cada caso como entidades separadas.

Draco levantó una ceja —Deberían... —El _pero no lo harán_ no necesitaba decirlo.

Él se removió en su asiento, intentando sin éxito cruzar las piernas. Bajó la vista hacia la silla.

—Tengo que conseguirte sillas mejores. Éstas son horribles. —Ella lo vio moverse a una posición diferente.

—Me gustan esas sillas.

—Entonces debes odiar a tus visitas.

—En realidad no tengo visitas —dijo—.La única persona que se sienta allí es Blaise.

—Oh, entonces las dejaremos. —Él le sonrió.

Ella miró sus ojos, más cálidos de lo habitual. No estaba segura de qué estaban haciendo. Sus labios se crisparon ante su broma, pero no entendía de dónde estaba saliendo ésta parte de él.

Decidió trasladar la conversación a los Snidgets. —Entonces, ¿planearemos una cita con la corte en abril?

Draco asintió. Pasaron a discutir los objetivos de la recaudación de fondos.

—Creo que llevar el caso de los Snidgets Dorados a la vista del público nos ayudaría, —dijo Draco—. No mucha gente conoce su historia o su relación con el Quidditch. Podríamos tener más ojos sobre el caso con la ayuda de los jugadores de Quidditch que conocemos. —Él la miró atentamente.

Hermione levantó la ceja, reflexionando sobre la idea, y de repente dijo, —¡Oh! ¡Me pregunto si podría ponerme en contacto con Viktor!

Su cerebro comenzó a formarse en torno a ese plan, pensando en lo interesante que podría ser tener un jugador de Quidditch como portavoz, alguien a quien podrían entrevistar. Levantó la vista hacia Draco y encontró sus labios apretados.

—Me refería a los Weasley, pero sí, —dijo Draco, frotándose la mandíbula—, Krum también podría ser útil.

Oh, claro, Ron y Ginny. Realmente no había hablado con Ron desde hacía un par de semanas, cuando él le escribió aquella desagradable nota.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que hacer público el proyecto podría ayudar, —dijo Draco—. Conseguir que Skeeter escriba un artículo. Incluso revisar si el periódico de Lovegood estaría interesado.

Hermione asintió. Eso era maravilloso. —¿Sabes quién más estaba realmente interesado en los Snidgets? Rolf Scamander, —dijo—. Probablemente también estaría encantado de ayudar a que el caso consiga más atención.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y emocionados, y lo vio quieto; él tensó la mandíbula y luego la soltó.

—Maravilloso. —-Él se levantó—. Avanza con esto y consigue algunos contactos iniciales, y haz los arreglos para que Walter salga la próxima semana. —Tomó sus notas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias Draco. —Se mordió el labio en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

Él volteó a mirarla, asintió y se fue.

Más tarde ese día, Walter trajo su correspondencia. Continuaba separándole las cartas personales de las de negocios, intentando no leer las personales una vez que fue capaz de distinguir entre ambas. Le entregó un memorándum interdepartamental que les informaba a todos que los Miembros del Consejo de Hogwarts celebrarían un Baile de San Valentín ese sábado por la noche, y a todos los miembros de M.C.G. habían sido invitados. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, despreciando la celebración del Día de San Valentín tanto como el día en si. Harry estaría fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana visitando a Ginny en Canadá para su partido, por lo que no podía contar con ninguno de ellos para acompañarla a esta cosa.

Empezó a hojear la correspondencia de admiradores y cartas personales primero, y terminó en un hermoso sobre naranja tostado con caligrafía rebuscada al frente.

_Srta. Hermione Granger_

Hermione frunció el ceño. Abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron más y más.

_¡Mi querida Hermione!_

_Finalmente estoy de vuelta en el Reino Unido después de las vacaciones, ¡y me encantaría invitarte a almorzar! ¡Necesito felicitarte por todo tu éxito en Malfoy Consulting Group!_

_He estado deseando saber qué opinas sobre una organización benéfica que estoy comenzando en casa. ¡Avísame si estarás disponible para el final de la semana!_

_Con amor,_

_Katya_

Hermione dejó caer la carta sobre su escritorio y se pasó las manos por la cara.

¿Era una jodida broma?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El jueves por la noche, la clase de baile de Hermione dio un giro sorprendente. Una melodía familiar sonó en el gramófono, y la Srta. Truesdale anunció que trabajarían en el Vals Francés esa noche.

El Vals Francés, casualmente, era el único baile Sangre Pura que Hermione conocía. Era el que había aprendido para el baile de Navidad, memorizado y practicado -desesperada por no ser una vergüenza del brazo de Viktor Krum. Era el baile en el que había girado por un momento alrededor de Draco, sin que sus manos se tocaran; y por lo tanto, era el baile que se había arraigado en su cabeza durante los últimos cinco años.

No era que fuera a decirle eso a la Srta. Truesdale. Ella simplemente asintió mientras le mostraban la formación, y cómo contar un vals, y cómo mantenerse en la punta de los pies. Se giró en la dirección opuesta varias veces sólo representar el papel de novata, pero al final de la lección, la Srta. Truesdale tenía una miradita de satisfacción estirando sus facciones.

Esa noche, Hermione entró en su apartamento, sintiendo que no había nada que deseara más que acostarse, leer y quedarse dormida.

Harry se levantó del sofá en cuanto ella entró.

—Oh hola.

—Hola, Hermione. —Él se frotó las manos en los pantalones.

—¿Qué no estaba Ginny en Canadá?

—Está allá, —dijo, rascándose la oreja—. Entré por mi cuenta.

—Vaya. —Ella dejó su bolso y se quitó los tacones—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Hum, nada malo. —Harry se acomodó las gafas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se trataba de Draco? ¿Por fin le diría qué opinaba al respecto? ¿Habían herido a alguien? ¿Había sucedido algo terrible?

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, con las piernas temblorosas. Harry se sentó frente a ella. Respiró hondo y las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca.

—Voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo.

Hermione sintió que sus cejas se alzaban, pero fue lo único en ella que se movió. No podía sentir su corazón latiendo, o sus pulmones expandiéndose. Lo miró fijamente.

Sonríe. Se supone que debes sonreír cuando te cuentan algo así.

Hermione sonrió y rió entre dientes. —¡Harry!

El rostro preocupado de Harry se evaporó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿¡Cuando!?

—El lunes, —dijo—. El día de San Valentín.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. —¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso de contarme?

—No lo sé, —se rió Harry, frotándose los ojos—. Eres la última persona en mi lista -además de Ginny, obviamente- y me siento aliviado de ya estar a medio camino.

La última persona…

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

Harry bajó la vista hacia la mesa. —Fui a ver a Arthur ésta semana. Y el fin de semana pasado, fui a Irlanda.

A ver a Ron. Hermione asintió. Visitó un país distinto antes de hablar con ella. Entonces recordó el incómodo y horrible almuerzo que tuvieron la semana pasada, cuando él la había descubierto con Draco. Le había pedido que almorzaran ese día; pero desafortunadamente, Hermione la había convertido en una conversación sobre ella.

Hermione se mordió la mejilla. —¿Cuál de esas conversaciones fue más difícil? —se carcajeó.

—Sorprendentemente, la de Ron. —Harry asintió—. Él está bien, por cierto.

—Qué bueno.

—Él... Bueno, está saliendo con alguien. —Harry la miro. Hermione tragó saliva.

—Sí, me lo contó en Navidad.

—Sí, —dijo Harry. Se rascó la cara—. La conocí. Es una chica agradable.

Hermione respiró lentamente. —Eso es genial.

Harry la miró de nuevo. —De todos modos, me alegra que estés enterada sobre Ginny y yo. —Harry sonrió.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo tan alegremente como pudo. —¿Traes contigo el anillo?

Harry se sonrojó y sacó la caja de su túnica.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Se rió y volvió a reír, y le preguntó cómo iba a proponérselo, si sería romántico o espontáneo; cómo había reaccionado Arthur, a qué restaurante irían. Ella lo escuchó y el peso de su estómago se hizo cada vez más y más pesado.

Harry se iba a casar, Ron salía con una linda chica, y Hermione jugaba a agarrarse las nalgas con Draco Malfoy una vez por semana.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El viernes por la mañana, Hermione miró el atuendo planeado para ese día y frunció el ceño. Había algo un poco extraño respecto a él. Era como si los colores no combinaran, o tal vez era el dobladillo de la falda.

Pensó en llamar a Pansy para averiguar qué estaba mal, pero ella estaba en Italia, diseñando un vestido para el Baile de Debutante de la hija del Ministro de Magia italiano. Era un gran negocio para ella, y Hermione no creía que una "cita para almorzar con Katya Viktor" calificara como una emergencia.

Draco la recibió con café nuevamente, al igual que había hecho el jueves por la mañana. Parecía que esto se convertiría en un hábito. Él la acompañaría los quince segundos que tomaba llegar a la puerta de su oficina y le comentaría cualquier cosa apremiante, como alguna cita programada; y luego la dejaría en su oficina, y ella lo contemplaría dirigiéndose a la suya.

Se escapó de la oficina diez minutos antes del mediodía y se dirigió al único café mágico cerca de la oficina. Nunca antes había estado ahí, pero Katya había dicho que era "para _morirse_".

Katya llegó temprano. Más temprano que ella, lo que era difícil de lograr. Se levantó de la mesa con una radiante sonrisa y con brazos sedosos que envolvieron a Hermione en el abrazo más amistoso que había recibido de una extraña en toda su vida.

Bien. Al parecer Katya no sabía nada sobre los besos que Hermione le había dado a su novio intermitente una vez tras otra…

—¡Mi querida! —Katya se apartó del abrazo y tomó a Hermione por los brazos—. ¡Te ves espléndida! —Los ojos de Katya recorrieron el atuendo de Pansy, y Hermione reprimió un comentario que Madame Michele hubiera descrito como "rechazo de cumplido".

Katya pasó los dedos por la tela sobre el hombro de Hermione. —¡Oh, desearía que Pansy Parkinson diseñara para mí! ¡Es tan talentosa! —Hermione casi se echó a reír, recordando el desdén de Pansy por la chica Búlgara. Katya continuó—. ¡Y, por supuesto, la ropa no es nada si no es vestida por la bruja adecuada! —Dientes blancos y brillantes. Y entonces la mano de Katya estaba tocando el rostro de Hermione cariñosamente…

Hermione se las arregló para agradecerle y deslizarse fuera de su alcance para que pudieran sentarse, ahuyentando la atención de su persona.

Charlaron un poco sobre las vacaciones, pidieron bebidas a la dulce y vieja bruja que atendía el lugar, y prepararon su té y café como a ellas les gustaba. Katya, observó Hermione, usaba exactamente la cantidad de leche y terrones de azúcar sugeridos por Madame Michele. Su cuchara no tintineó contra la taza mientras agitaba su bebida. Pero la de Hermione tampoco lo hizo.

—¡Oh, estoy tan contenta de haber conseguido verte para ponernos al día! Me_ moría_ por reunirme contigo desde el día en que nos conocimos- ¡bueno, tal vez incluso desde antes!

Hermione se sorprendió pensando lo mismo que la primera vez que vio a Katya junto a Draco en los periódicos; sonreía demasiado.

—También me alegra tener la oportunidad de conocernos realmente, —dijo Hermione—. ¿Estarás con más frecuencia en la ciudad? —Hermione no pudo contenerse cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca—. Al menos hasta el lunes. ¿Por el día de San Valentín?

—¡Oh no! —Katya hizo un puchero—. Me voy a Bulgaria mañana. No volveré por lo menos hasta marzo.

—Oh, —dijo Hermione, levantando las cejas lo más inocentemente que pudo—. Pensé que pasarías el día de San Valentín con Draco.

¿Por qué, Hermione? Por qué.

Katya agitó una mano bien cuidada, —Oh, no habrá necesidad de eso. Terminamos nuestro acuerdo hace un par de meses—. Katya se llevó la taza de té a los labios y colocó el platillo justo debajo de una forma que Madame Michele seguramente aprobaría.

Los ojos de Hermione se crisparon mientras la miraba. —¿Acuerdo?

—Sí, lo de las citas. —Katya dejó la taza y el platillo en la mesa y echó un vistazo a la cafetería.

Hermione la miró fijamente. ¿Tal vez existía algún problema con la traducción entre el búlgaro y el inglés que estuviera afectando?

—¿Querrás decir que terminaron la relación?

Katya la miró. —¿Terminar la relación? —Parecía tan confundida como Hermione. Luego fue como si una luz se encendiera en la cabeza de Katya—. ¡Oh! ¡Qué extraño! —Ella se rió. Hermione pensó que nada de esto era gracioso—. Pensé que Draco te lo habría contado, puesto que ustedes dos son tan cercanos.

Hermione esperó, ignorando su propia confusión respecto a Draco y su "cercanía".

Katya continuó, mirando a Hermione con ojos amables. —Draco y yo sólo teníamos una relación frente a los periódicos. En realidad no estábamos juntos. —Ella se echó hacia atrás—. Me sorprende que nunca te lo haya contado.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. —Tanto como a mi. —Soltó una carcajada que sonó un poco histérica—. Me temo que aún no entiendo.

—Necesitaba aparentar una vida social emocionante y envidiable una vez que estuvo fuera de Azkaban, para rehabilitar su imagen. Entonces, llegamos a un acuerdo. —Katya se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal a la mesera.

Ordenaron y Hermione hirvió por dentro. Una vez que la mesera se fue, Hermione volteó a ver a Katya. —No pretendo ser imprudente, pero ¿no te sentiste utilizada?

—Oh, no, —dijo Katya, sonriendo—. De hecho, creo que yo obtuve la ventaja en algunas ocasiones.

Hermione miró a Katya. Esa mujer a quien había respetado, odiado y envidiado; y Hermione le rogó que por favor se explicara.

Katya miró a su alrededor, bajó la voz y dijo, —Estoy comprometida en Bulgaria. —Señaló un anillo que Hermione no había notado. Era sencillo, pero encantador—. Él es muggle.

Los ojos de Hermione ascendieron hacia su rostro, esperando el remate.

—Mi padre... No lo aprueba. —Katya frunció el ceño hacia la mesa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Lo lamento, pensé que tu madre sería... escuché que eres mestiza.

—Ella es nacida muggle. Aún así era bruja; pero mi padre encuentra una diferencia.

Y así como así, un vacío absorbió toda la confianza de esa chica ante la simple mención de su padre. Su postura se desplomó y se mordió el labio. Katya levantó la vista hacia Hermione y se recompuso.

—Necesitaba un pretexto. Si bien Andrei y yo ahorramos nuestro propio dinero, necesitaba una razón para que mi padre no me emparejara con algún graduado de Durmstrang o con el subsecretario del Ministerio de Magia Búlgaro. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ahora Andrei y yo podremos fugarnos el próximo mes. —Ella sonrió.

—Entonces... ¿Andrei estaba de acuerdo con el arreglo? —Hermione intentó mantener el juicio lejos de su tono de voz. Probó de otra forma—. ¿Qué besaras a otro hombre por las apariencias?

Katya se carcajeó. —La primera vez fue fácil. Pero el segundo beso sí me acarreó un pequeño problema—. Hermione escuchó su risa rebotar en la cafetería al recordar la imagen de Draco apoyando a Katya contra la pared de ladrillos, con las manos sobre su pelo y su cadera. La voz de Katya la sacó de allí—. Pero Draco me lo pidió. Dijo que necesitaba ir un poco más lejos, sólo una vez.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Hermione era tranquila. Sabía cual sería la respuesta, pero necesitaba desesperadamente escucharla.

Katya batió sus pestañas, echó un vistazo a los costados rápidamente antes de volver a mirarla—. Por su padre.

Hermione tragó saliva al rememorar las palabras que se había aprendido de memoria...

_Saliendo con esa mestiza Búlgara cada vez que aparecen juntos en el periódico ustedes dos_.

Hermione se sintió enferma. La camarera colocó su ensalada frente a ella, y Katya comenzó a divagar sobre la organización benéfica que comenzaría ese año. Hermione mantuvo las respuestas monosilábicas, desconfiando de su voz.

Cuando ya se iban, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto, Hermione se giró le y preguntó —¿Oye Katya?

La chica volteó, con el cabello moviéndose en cámara lenta a su espalda.

—¿Alguna vez Draco te dio un regalo? ¿Un libro envuelto para regalo?

Katya parpadeó. —No. No recuerdo que lo haya hecho.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió mientras le sonreía a la chica búlgara. Agitó una mano alegremente y giró sobre sus talones, marchando de regreso a la oficina.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y encontró a Blaise apoyado contra el mostrador de recepción, coqueteando con Melody. Cuando Melody la vio salir del ascensor, se enderezó y su sonrisa desapareció. Blaise volteó hacia Hermione y le dijo algo, pero ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a la oficina trasera a la izquierda.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle nada a la secretaria. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Draco la miró y ella pudo ver que sus ojos de dirigían hacia la puerta cerrada. Él tragó saliva.

—¿Sí, Granger? —Volvió la vista hacia su papeleo.

—Acabo de tener una cita muy interesante.

Los ojos de Draco volvieron a subir hacia su rostro, mirándola de arriba abajo —¿Ah si?

—Con Katya.

Él le mantuvo la mirada —Vaya, —se encogió de hombros—. No sabía que estaba en la ciudad.

Ella se enfureció. Sacó la varita de su túnica y murmuró —_Silencio_.

—No- —Draco apretó la mandíbula—. Por favor, no silencies la habitación.

—Pero quiero gritarte, —siseó ella.

—Si sé que la habitación está silenciada y la puerta está cerrada, esto será más difícil para mí, —dijo él, con el color ascendiendo por sus mejillas.

Hermione casi perdió el aliento, pero ese tembloroso hilo de rabia que tenía dentro ganó la batalla. Regresó el sonido a la habitación y respiró hondo.

—¿Dónde están los libros?

Él la miró fijamente. —¿Libros?

—¡Los libros-! —Se detuvo a si misma y ajustó el volumen de su voz—. Los libros envueltos para regalo.

Draco se removió en su silla. —Si eran para regalo, entonces es muy probable que los haya regalado a-

—Katya no recibió ningún libro. Me lo contó hoy. —Hermione comenzó a caminar por la oficina—. ¡Envolví libros para tu novia y ahora resulta que ella no es tu novia, y nunca lo fue, y nunca recibió los libros! —Ella bajó la voz—. Quiero saber qué les pasó.

Él la estudió, alzando una ceja. —¿Realmente estás molesta por esos libros?

—¡Sí! —Volvió a ajustar su volumen—. Estoy furiosa por los libros, —dijo entre dientes. Hermione comenzó a compensar la falta de volumen con gesticulaciones salvajes.

—¿Qué no compré los libros?

—Sí, lo hiciste-

—Entonces, después de la transacción, ¿no tenía libertad para hacer con ellos lo que se me diera la gana?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y lo observó juntar los dedos apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Invertí tiempo y esfuerzo valiosos para envolver esos libros para Katya, y ahora me entero que Katya nunca recibió esos libros, ¡Así que quiero saber cuál fue el punto! —dijo entre grito y murmullo.

—Lo siento, —comenzó Draco, con ese toque de superioridad que la hacía enfurecer—, tenía la impresión de que envolver regalos en Cornerstone era un servicio que se le prestaba a cualquier cliente —Él le sonrió de lado—. No sabía que era necesario declarar al destinatario para adquirir el derecho a solicitar una envoltura de regalo.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desplomó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? —siseó—. Ahora que lo mencionas, la envoltura de regalos no es un servicio gratuito. En realidad cuesta dos sickles. —Ella apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio—. ¡Lo había olvidado porque nadie más había sido tan idiota como para pedir que le envolviera un libro para regalo!

Su volumen había aumentado otra vez, así que respiró lentamente mientras lo miraba. Él permaneció en su silla, sosteniéndole la mirada. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un monedero.

—¿Dos sickles, dices?

Ella jadeó. —No te _atrevas_ a intentar _pagarme_.

—No te estoy pagando a ti, estoy pagándole a Cornerstone.

—¡No quiero que le pagues a Cornerstone!

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! —Su voz finalmente se había alcanzado un volumen por encima del normal. Abrió los brazos con exasperación y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

Hermione lo miró desde el otro lado de su escritorio de mármol negro, con el pecho agitado, y por un momento se preguntó si por eso él todavía no se había levantado de su escritorio. Por lo general, llegados a este punto de la discusión, él ya la tenía acorralada contra una pared...

Respiró hondo, retrocediendo un paso del escritorio. —Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cuál era el punto?

Ella lo observó inhalar profundamente antes de contestar. —Era una forma de pasar tres minutos más contigo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo desmesuradamente. El gris en ellos era más cálido de lo habitual. Respiró lentamente.

—¿Algo más, Granger? —Él parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a ser neutrales. No fríos, pero tampoco cálidos.

Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas y apartó la vista hacia el escritorio. —No. Sí, eso era todo. —Ella mantuvo los ojos bajos—. Sí, muy bien, —tartamudeó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sentía que había algo más por lo que necesitaba gritarle...

—Nos vemos mañana.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta. —Mañana es sábado.

Draco alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos. Neutrales. —El Baile de los Concejales.

Hermione parpadeó —No pensaba... no voy a ir.

Él entrecerró los ojos. —¿No recibiste el memo?

—Sí pero- —comenzó ella—. ¡Sólo era una oferta, no una obligación!

Draco golpeó los nudillos contra el escritorio. —Como Consultora en Jefe, y uno de los elementos esenciales tras _Malfoy Consulting_, es de esperarse que asistas.

Oh sí, también había querido gritarle por eso. Hermione puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿No querrás decir que esperas que la _Chica Dorada_ esté allí?

Él la miró. —¿Disculpa?

Hermione avanzó un paso. —Fui contratada para ser Consultora en Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones con No Magos, no para ser la cara de _Malfoy Consulting Group_.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Granger-?

—Sé sobre Wentworth, —espetó. Bajó la voz, alejándose de la puerta—. Me usaste para que Wentworth firmara, ¡y seguramente hiciste lo mismo con otras personas! Le dijiste que estaría trabajando en MCG antes de que la idea siquiera se me cruzara por la cabeza. Sé que usaste mi nombre y mi reputación para mejorar la tuya, del mismo modo que usaste a Katya y estoy harta de eso, —siseó.

—Tal vez mencioné que te había ofrecido el puesto, —dijo Draco, alzando una ceja—, pero no recuerdo haberle dicho a Wentworth que ya habías firmado.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! —Se detuvo y susurró—. No me ofreciste el puesto. Brindaste con una copa de champaña hacia donde yo estaba. —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Es lo mismo. —Draco agitó la mano y entrecerró los ojos confundido.

Hermione resopló.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Me alegra defenderte ante aquellos que no creen en ti, o escribirte cartas de recomendación. Me alegra defender ésta Compañía y todo lo que representa. Y estoy feliz de ayudarte a que dejes una marca en este mundo, pero no te atrevas a asumir nada sobre mí sin haberme preguntado primero.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Listo. Estaba hecho. Miró a Draco, y él tenía los labios apretados.

Él se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella, con paso lento alrededor del escritorio.

—Lo único que asumí sobre ti, Granger, era lo ridículamente infravalorada que te tenían en el Ministerio. —Sus ojos ardían otra vez, y Hermione dio un paso a la derecha, aferrándose a una de las sillas de invitados mientras él avanzaba—. Asumí que el Ministerio te destruiría como destruye a todos los soñadores. Y asumí que podrías hacer algo mejor.

Niveló su respiración. Dio un paso al lado de la silla, para colocarla entre ambos.

—Viniste a buscarme con el proyecto de Hombres Lobo, sabiendo que no podía resistirme-

—Te busqué con un proyecto para atraerte hacia mí, sí. Para hacerte ver lo que podrías llegar a hacer. Lo que nosotros podríamos llegar a hacer juntos. —Él se acercó, deteniéndose frente a la silla—. Pero a mí me importan una mierda los Hombres Lobo.

Debió haberle gritado; reprenderlo por ser un hipócrita y un obtuso.

Pero en cambio, se estremeció.

Él lo notó y sus ojos brillaron, como solían hacerlo.

—Tú... No debiste decirle a la gente que yo encabezaría éste Departamento sin tener la certeza.

—Yo creé éste Departamento para ti, —susurró, y ella vio sus ojos recorrerla mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—. No existiría un Departamento de Relaciones con No Magos en _Malfoy Consulting_ sin ti. Fue hecho a tu medida y sólo para ti. Para darte exactamente lo que deseabas.

Las rodillas de Draco tocaban la silla, y ella se aferró al respaldo, sosteniéndola entre ambos como un escudo. Sentía los labios secos. Los humedeció y lo lamentó en cuanto los ojos de Draco se deslizaron hacia ellos.

—La próxima vez, —susurró ella—, pregúntame si lo quiero.

Sus palabras se deslizaron por el espacio entre ambos como una brisa. Ella lo observó inhalar, y de pronto ya no estaba segura de qué habían estado discutiendo. Pero ella lo vio asentir una vez, y sintió que el aire se movía, como si hubieran hecho un trato.

Hermione respiró hondo, y vio que el calor en los ojos de Draco se disipaba. —Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al Baile de los Concejales. —Él tragó saliva. Y ella evitó morderse la mejilla ante la formulación de su solicitud. Él continuó —Asistirán algunas personas que no sólo serán excelentes conexiones para _Malfoy Consulting_, sino también para ti.

Era su turno de tragar saliva. —No tengo nada que ponerme.

Una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en sus labios, y se alejó un paso de la silla. —Estoy seguro que podemos pedirle a Pansy que te diseñe algo.

Volvió a su escritorio, lejos de ella. Hermione todavía se aferraba al respaldo de la silla.

—Está en Italia. Ella- —Hermione respiró profundamente, ahora que él estaba lejos—. Ella está trabajando en un proyecto.

Él se detuvo, recordando, después maldijo por lo bajo. —¿En verdad no tienes nada en casa?

—Quiero decir, si fuera socialmente aceptable usar el mismo vestido que usé para Año Nuevo...

Claramente, el vestido era un tema que no debería haber mencionado. Ella lo observó voltear a verla con los ojos encendidos. La miró rápidamente de arriba abajo antes de voltear hacia otra parte.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido?

—Era... una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon. No recuerdo el nombre.

—¿_Desrosiers_? —preguntó, caminando hacia su chimenea.

—Creo que sí —Lo vio arrojar polvo de Flú al fuego y llamar a "_Desrosiers_".

Una mujer delgada con el pelo largo y gris asomó la cabeza entre las llamas, y sus arrugas se tensaron mientras sonreía radiantemente hacia Draco. Ella lo saludó como a un viejo amigo y, de pronto, Draco le estaba hablando en francés.

Nunca había escuchado un sonido más deleitable.

Hermione volvió a tomar el respaldo de la silla. La voz de Draco se sumergió y fluyó entre las palabras extranjeras, y Hermione trató de entender, pero no pudo. Él le hizo un gesto y se apartó a un lado.

—_¡Sgta. G'angeg! _—La mujer jadeó—. _Ouí,_ _mademoiselle_, tengo sus medidas. —Ella continuó hablando en francés con Draco. Él respondió y luego comenzaron a reírse de algo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Se enfrascaron en su conversación y la mujer besó el aire. Después desapareció. Draco se levantó de la chimenea.

—Te enviarán directamente a ti el vestido mañana por la tarde. Es lo suficientemente parecido a tu vestido de Año Nuevo sin ser exactamente igual.

Draco volvió a su escritorio y tomó una pluma para escribir una nota.

—Envíame la factura, —dijo Hermione.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Seguro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, no del todo convencida. Lo observó escribir, reclinado sobre su escritorio, con el pelo cayéndole sobre sus ojos. Draco no dijo nada más, así que ella lo tomó como su señal para irse.

Caminó hacia la puerta, apenas alcanzándola antes de que él hablara.

—¿Por qué te parece esto distinto al acuerdo que tienes con Pansy? Ella también está sacando partido a costa tuya.

Hermione se giró hacia él. —Es completamente distinto.

Él puntuó una "i" en su escrito y volteó a verla —¿Cómo es distinto?

—Ella... estoy obteniendo algo a cambio. El trato ayuda a su imagen, tanto como a la mía.

—Entonces, ¿no estás obteniendo suficiente de nuestra relación, Granger?

Hermione no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaba Draco para drenar el aire de una habitación con un par de palabras y una mirada.

—Eso no es lo que... —Ella apartó la mirada.

—Te daré los Snidgets.

Sus ojos se clavaron en él. Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó, —Acortemos la fecha de la corte.

—Yo no... tú no... —tartamudeó mientras él la miraba.

—¿Qué tal el Proyecto de Integración de Nacidos muggles? Está aprobado, —dijo.

Hermione parpadeó. Abrió la boca. Y la cerró.

Él continuó —O el proyecto de beneficencia que desees. Es tuyo. Completamente respaldado.

El corazón de Hermione latía salvajemente contra su pecho. No sabía en que punto había logrado conseguir una negociación. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente. Deseaba tener todavía esa silla...

—Pero tendrás que aceptar que no es a Draco Malfoy a quien desean ver en todas esas galas, recaudaciones de fondos y cenas. Es a Hermione Granger, la activista, la heroína de guerra, la _Chica Dorada._ Necesitarás empezar a utilizar esa fama para conseguir lo que deseas.

Se detuvo frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Hermione respiró tan uniformemente como fue capaz.

Lo miró a través de sus pestañas. —Tal vez tengas que enseñarme cómo.

La mandíbula de Draco chasqueó, y respiró profundamente, y Hermione notó que sus manos aún estaban dentro de sus bolsillos, deliberadamente lejos de ella. —Podemos comenzar mañana por la noche, —susurró.

Ella asintió.

Draco bajó la vista y dio un paso atrás. —Tu Búlgaro estará allí mañana. —Él comprobó su reacción.

—¿Viktor? —Ella levantó las cejas—. ¿En el baile de Concejales?

—A-já. —tarareó Draco—. Puedes discutir con él el asunto de los Snidgets. Intenta obtener su apoyo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando. —Maravilloso, —dijo ella, con los ojos bailando sobre la alfombra.

—Asistirán algunas otras personas que creo que podrían ser de ayuda en cualquiera de tus causas —dijo—. Puedo presentártelas.

Ella lo miró. —De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su rostro y dijo —Nos vemos a las siete.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El vestido llegó el sábado por la mañana. Una caja que reconoció de la última vez que _Desrosiers_ le entregó un vestido. Hermione retiró la parte superior y desenvolvió el papel de seda, ansiosa por descubrir qué tipo de vestido le había pedido Draco.

Su aliento la dejó en una bocanada mientras sus dedos recorrían la seda.

Era dorado.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_N.A. ¿Un baile de San Valentín justo a tiempo para el día de San Valentín? Vaya, vaya :)_


	31. Capítulo 31

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Ya es tarde para mi horario acostumbrado de publicación, pero justo acabo de terminar y bueno, digamos que no les caerá mal que lo haya publicado a esta hora jejeje También les recuerdo que como hemos vuelto a clases en línea, mi tiempo de traducción se reduce considerablemente, pero créanme, estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para continuar publicando rápido. Me cuentan que les pareció el capítulo! Me cuentan! Que estoy tan ansiosa como ustedes jejeje Y… Nos quedan 5 capítulos, hemos entrado oficialmente a la recta final!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Olvidé por completo agradecerles a todos el capítulo pasado por llevarme a 1,000 reviews! Qué cosa tan increíble y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente._

_Todavía estoy tratando de ponerme al día con la respuesta a los comentarios, pero también estoy tratando de sacar los capítulos de manera oportuna, así que me disculpo si aún no han recibido una respuesta._

_Feliz día de San Valentín tardío para todos ustedes._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 31

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Le contó a Morty sobre el baile esa noche y le preguntó si era posible que la cubriera durante la última hora antes de cerrar para que ella pudiera llegar a casa a arreglarse.

—Absolutamente no. —Él le frunció el ceño—. Saldrás hoy al mediodía, jovencita.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Disculpa?

—¡El baile de San Valentín es un gran evento! ¡No quiero que andes tonteando por una librería cuando deberías estar arreglándote!

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. —Yo... Bueno, no necesito tanto tiempo. Odiaría ser una molestia-

—Y no te molestes en venir mañana. —Manoteó al aire y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su departamento—. ¡Necesitarás recuperarte!

—¿Qué? No, Morty. ¡Vendré mañana!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le gritó.

Ella hizo un puchero. —¡Bien! ¡Pero llegaré para el mediodía!

La puerta del departamento de Morty se cerró de golpe.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Cuando Morty la obligó a salir de la librería a las doce del día, Hermione llegó a su casa y tomó una ducha, preparándose para que Daphne y Tracey llegaran.

Les había enviado una lechuza a su salida del trabajo el día anterior, preguntándoles si podría contratarlas para que la arreglaran para el baile.

Era extraño, tenerlas a ambas ahí sin Pansy. Ella siempre charlaba y cotilleaba sobre viejos amigos, así que cuando Tracey conjuró algo de música con su varita, Hermione decidió mantenerse en silencio durante la tarde.

—¿Lo queremos recogido o suelto ésta noche? —preguntó Tracey, rompiendo el silencio.

—Hum... —balbució Hermione. El vestido era similar al vestido blanco de la Gala de Año Nuevo. Ginny la había hecho usarlo suelto aquella noche, a pesar de que la bruja estilista había sugerido que fuera un recogido.

—¿Cómo es tu vestido? —Preguntó Daphne, mientras mezclaba algunos menjurjes para que igualaran su tono de piel.

—Es dorado. Y largo hasta el piso.

—¿Podrías probártelo? — preguntó Tracey con los ojos muy abiertos. Daphne parecía querer asegurarse de que los tonos de su maquillaje combinaran, pero Tracey se veía emocionada.

—Hum... sí...

Hermione fue a su habitación y se puso el vestido dorado. Aún no había podido probárselo. La seda se sentía fría contra su piel, y el corte era como el del vestido blanco. Planeaba transfigurar el color de los zapatos que usó Año Nuevo a dorado, para poder usarlos también con éste vestido.

Salió de su habitación. Tracey jadeó. Daphne apareció sobre su hombro y le sonrío de una forma muy Slytherin.

Hermione entró en la sala de estar, donde la iluminación era mejor. —Necesitaré usar un sostén distinto, lo sé, —dijo mientras se giraba. El vestido no tenía espalda, al igual que el blanco, pero el frente era ligeramente distinto.

Justo cuando Tracey estaba a punto retomar el tema del peinado, la chimenea cobró vida y la cabeza de Ginny se asomó entre las llamas. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¡¿Qué carajo llevas puesto?! ¿Qué es eso? —Su boca se abrió.

—¡Yo- Ginny! —Hermione saltó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Salgo de la ciudad por tres días y te conviertes en la Reina de Inglaterra?

—Iré al baile de San Valentín ésta noche.

Ginny jadeó. —¿Con Malfoy?

Los ojos de Hermione se salieron de sus cuencas. Ginny no podía ver a Daphne y Tracey desde su posición entre las llamas. Hermione tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de prácticamente nada esa semana.

—Con... _Malfoy Consulting_, sí, —intentó Hermione. Miró a Daphne y Tracey rápidamente. Tracey estaba sonriendo, calentando algunos instrumentos para el cabello, y Daphne levantó una ceja mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione. —Ginny la miró de arriba abajo otra vez—. ¿Necesitas que te enseñe el hechizo anticonceptivo antes de que te vayas?

Ginny agitó las cejas. Hermione se petrificó con la boca abierta y escuchó a Tracey resoplar.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Hermione—. Tracey y Daphne están aquí, peinándome y maquillándome.

Tracey se acercó a la chimenea a saludar. Ginny levantó las cejas. —Oh hola. —Como si no le molestara ni un poco.

—Muy bien, ¿necesitabas algo, Ginny? —Hermione sintió que se le enrojecía el rostro y supo que Daphne podría verlo en cuanto comenzara a maquillarla.

—Venía a avisarte que llegaré a casa hoy en la noche. El partido de mañana fue reprogramado debido al clima, —dijo Ginny—. ¡Pero parece que no estarás en casa!

—Oh, está bien. Te veré entonces cuando vuelvas, —dijo Hermione, ansiosa por quitarse el vestido.

—¡Diviértete! No hagas nada que yo no haría. —Ginny le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Tracey la estaba mirando, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿recogido o suelto?

—Hum... ¿Sería mejor recogido? ¿O suelto estaría bien?

Hermione pudo escuchar una voz en su oído, susurrando "_Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto"_ mientras le deshacía la cola de caballo. Miró a Tracey, y fue como si Tracey lo hubiera escuchado también.

Ella sonrió. —Hagamos un poco de ambos.

Hermione se quitó el vestido dorado, regresó en su bata de baño a la silla en la sala de estar y dejó que las chicas continuaran. Daphne comenzó a aplicarle corrector, y Hermione intentó evitar que su cara se sonrojara.

Daphne se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

—Granger, ¿ésto es un chupetón?

Hermione la miró mortificada, mientras Daphne observaba fijamente su cuello.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Apareció por la chimenea a las siete en punto. La sala de la Mansión del Concejal era tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, pero en lugar de mármol y copos de nieve, habían cálidos tapices y corazones revoloteando por todas partes.

Se unió a la línea de recepción, que se dirigía hacia una entrada con cortinas descendentes, atadas con enredaderas de vid y coronadas por linternas bajas.

Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía una invitación. O un acompañante. Para la Gala de Año Nuevo, le habían enviado una invitación e incluso la había llevado consigo, en caso de que Narcissa necesitara verla. Ahora caminaba hacia una abertura iluminada junto a un grupo de personas, sin nada más que el recuerdo de un memo sobre su escritorio.

Cuando estuvo cerca, notó que no había una lista, y nadie revisaba invitaciones, pero tampoco tenía idea de quién era la persona en la entrada, estrechando manos. Era un caballero de barba gris con ojos amables, y su considerablemente más joven esposa colgaba de su brazo como si fuese un bolso.

—¡Srta. Granger! —dijo el hombre. Él le sonrió ampliamente y Hermione decidió devolverle la sonrisa.

Él le estrechó la mano y le presentó a su esposa. La mujer la saludó de mano como le hubiera gustado a Madame Michele, y Hermione correspondió el gesto.

—Me siento honrada de estar aquí ésta noche. Gracias por invitar a _Malfoy Consulting Group_.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! —El hombre se palmeó el pecho con orgullo—. Estamos muy emocionados de ver lo que el joven Sr. Malfoy y usted han logrado hasta ahora.

Ella asintió cortésmente, notando que él solo los había mencionado a ella y a Draco de todos en _Malfoy Consulting_.

Él continuó. —Creo que el Sr. Malfoy ya está adentro. Por favor, disfrute la velada, Srta. Granger.

Hermione sonrió y se coló bajo el dosel de cortinas, siguiendo las telas de seda hasta la entrada. Se encontró en el segundo piso de un gran salón de baile, contando doce candelabros que iluminaban la sala. Ante ella, la escalera se partía y rodeaba el salón de baile por ambos lados.

Se preguntaba si el propósito de tener dos escaleras era meramente estético, o si habría una escalera correcta para bajar, cuando Draco apareció en la parte inferior de la escalera a su derecha.

Y se decidió.

Puso una mano en la barandilla, mientras usaba la otra para levantar la tela de seda sobre su cadera y evitar tropezar, y salió del rellano. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él. Llevaba un traje blanco y una sonrisa.

Él dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su figura una vez antes de regresar a su rostro. Hermione sintió un sonrojo correr por su cuello antes de que un flash destellara a su izquierda, y volteó para encontrar a Skeeter y a su fotógrafo colocados entre las dos escaleras.

—¡Srta. Granger! ¡Se ve impresionante! —chilló Skeeter—. Dígame, ¿tiene en la mira a alguien especial este día de San Valentín?

Hermione se detuvo en la escalera y parpadeó. Abrió la boca, emitió un chilido y volvió a cerrarla.

Volteó a ver a Draco, quien aún la observaba, a cuatro peldaños de distancia.

Qué mortificante. ¿Esto era una cita o no?

¿Y tenía que decidir justo ahora?

Draco miró hacia abajo. Ella lo observó dar un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de apartarse de las escaleras. Apartarse de ella, y del incómodo momento.

Hermione se giró hacia Skeeter. —Me negaré a responder una pregunta tan increíblemente invasiva, Rita; pero si quieres fotografiarme alejándome con Draco Malfoy, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Rita se abrieron y se volvieron codiciosos. Vio a Bozo levantar la cámara rápidamente, y Hermione se giró para encontrar los ojos de Draco destellando hacia ella.

Continuó descendiendo los últimos cuatro escalones, levantando su mano de la barandilla y deslizándola en la mano extendida de Draco.

Los dedos de Draco se sentían cálidos contra su mano, y la cámara destelló. Hermione lo tomó del brazo e hizo que ambos giraran cuando descendió el último peldaño, alejándose de Skeeter, y fue en ese momento que Hermione notó que el traje blanco de Draco estaba adornado con bordados en hilo de oro.

Ella sonrió hacia sus zapatos, y Draco la condujo hasta una bandeja con copas de champaña con fresas al fondo. Le entregó una copa, y justo cuando él se giró para decirle algo, una voz familiar llegó hasta su oído.

—¡Srta. Hermione Granger!

Se dio la vuelta y encontró al profesor Slughorn avanzando hacia ellos, con su copa de brandy derramándose por los bordes y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Profesor!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de enfocarlo antes de que él ya estuviera besándola en la mejilla. Caramba.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Eres una visión, querida! —Volvió los ojos hacia Draco—. Y mi Slytherin favorito –no le digan al Sr. Zabini, —susurró.

—Ni soñarlo. —Draco sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Lo sabía, se los dije, —Slughorn hipó—. ¡Sabía que había elegido un excelente grupo para el Club de las Eminencias de aquel año! ¡Una Consultoría tremendamente exitosa que no tiene a uno, sino a tres de mis alumnos!

Hermione apretó los labios, evitando mencionar que Draco había tenido otras cosas en mente aquel año...

—¡Oh! — estalló Slughorn—. Quisiera presentarle a alguien, Srta. Granger. —Comenzó a alejarse de ellos, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran—. Ella se graduó antes que usted de Hogwarts, pero sería un excelente contacto.

Ambos lo siguieron, Draco deslizando su brazo bajo el codo de Hermione y colocando la mano contra su espalda baja.

Eso era mucho peor. La seda se sentía fría contra su piel pero se calentó inmediatamente en cuanto él la tocó.

Hermione se mezcló y conversó con la amiga de Slughorn. Treinta minutos después, se sorprendió por la forma en que Slughorn los había conducido por el lugar, presentándolos con cuatro personas que serían excelentes recursos o clientes para _Malfoy Consulting_. Hermione bebió su champaña y encontró un nuevo nivel de respeto por Horace Slughorn.

A lo largo de todas las presentaciones, Draco mantuvo la mano sobre su espalda. Hermione no podía decir cuándo era peor –al principio cuando su mano estaban tan abajo en la curva de su espalda que podía sentir la electricidad corriendo en todas direcciones cada vez que ella se movía, o cuando él subió un poco la mano al hablar con un vampiro novelista, dejando que su pulgar rozara su piel desnuda de una manera que podría ser puramente accidental, pero que había hecho que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

—¡Ah! ¡Sr. Buckworth! —La voz de Slughorn la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Sr. Buckworth, venga aquí a conocer a mis amigos.

Un hombre ancho de la edad de su abuelo se acercó a ellos, extendiendo una mano hacia Slughorn. Hermione sintió que Draco se removía a su lado, y lo miró rápidamente de reojo para descubrir que estaba absolutamente concentrado en el Sr. Buckworth.

—Sr. Buckworth, conoce a mi amigo Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto? —Slughorn hizo una seña hacia Draco con su copa de brandy. Hermione creyó haber sentido una gota caer sobre su pie.

Buckworth miró a Draco. —El chico de Lucius. Dios mío. ¡Has estado causando un gran revuelo! —Buckworth sonrió y estrechó la mano de Draco.

Ante la mención de Lucius, Hermione revisó Draco, esperando que su ojo temblara o que se alebrestara al ser llamado "el chico de Lucius". Pero él sonrió abiertamente. Y le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo.

—Gracias Buckworth. Mi padre habla de usted con mucho cariño. ¿Y usted, por supuesto, conoce a Hermione Granger?

Sintió un ligero empujón en la espalda y se adelantó para estrechar la mano de un amigo de Lucius Malfoy. Por segundo día consecutivo, el sonido de su nombre en labios de Draco detuvo sus procesos cerebrales.

—¡No sé si he tenido el placer! —La sonrisa del Sr. Buckworth era amable, y ella apreció que los ojos del hombre no rastrillaran su cuerpo como lo habían hecho tantas de las personas que le habían presentado esa noche—. Rhett Buckworth, Srta. Granger.

—Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Buckworth. ¿Conoce a Horace de Hogwarts?

—Hum, sí y no. —El señor Buckworth se rió entre dientes y Slughorn se rió contra su brandy—. A pesar de haber sido un estudiante terrible en Hogwarts, trabajé con Horace después de estudiar allí, con pociones y cosas por el estilo.

—Oh, maravilloso, —dijo Hermione.

—Dígame, Sr, Buckworth, ¿todavía se mantiene en contacto con Geoffrey Townsend?

Hermione miró a Draco. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que ella reconocía, pero era tan débil que estaba segura de que nadie más lo percibiría.

—¿Geoffrey? —El Sr. Buckworth inclinó su torso hacia el frente, como si no hubiera escuchado correctamente—. ¡Dios mío! ¡No he visto a Geoffrey en años! Muy bueno en pociones, ¿no es así, Horace?

Slughorn le murmuró algo a su vaso.

—Granger acaba de reunirse con él la semana pasada, —dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró y parpadeó. ¿No estaba también ahí en la cena? Draco la miró y le dio el más leve asentimiento que no podía soñar con interpretar correctamente.

—¿Y está bien? —Preguntó el Sr. Buckworth—. Siempre le gustó golpearme en el Quidditch cuando estábamos en la escuela. ¿Cómo está el viejo?

Hermione se volvió hacia el señor Buckworth. —Él está de maravilla. Tuve una encantadora reunión con él. —Sintió la mano de Draco en su espalda, presionando ligeramente. Ella le dio un giro a conversación—. Discutimos sobre mi proyecto actual, la Ley de Hombres Lobo. Lo llevaremos ante el Wizengamot el próximo mes; intentaremos conseguir los mismos derechos de empleo y educación para los Hombres Lobo. El Sr. Townsend fue tan generoso que prometió un porcentaje considerable de nuestra meta para la recaudación de fondos.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo el Sr. Buckworth. Y Hermione observó los labios del hombre torcerse y sus ojos entrecerrarse. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Él continuó. —Entonces Geoffrey sigue derrochando su dinero, ¿cierto?

Draco se rió a su lado. Hermione sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿No se suponía que debía mencionar la recaudación de fondos?

—¿Cuánto le prometió? —Preguntó el Sr. Buckworth, entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Creo que casi la mitad de la meta, —dijo Draco, mirándola como si necesitara una confirmación de su parte. El brillo todavía estaba en sus ojos, y ella lo reconoció. Lo había visto antes en él. Significaba que estaba ganando.

—Pero claro que sí, —murmuró el Sr. Buckworth. Observó un punto sobre el hombro de Hermione, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. En su próxima reunión, cuéntenle que su viejo amigo Rhett igualó su donación. —Miró a Draco—. Y envió una hermosa canasta de frutas el lunes por la mañana.

¿Qué... qué acaba de suceder?

Draco se rió entre dientes, diciendo algo sobre la generosidad del Sr. Buckworth y le estrechó la mano. Hicieron una especie de broma acerca de cómo la fruta favorita de Draco eran esas fresas bañadas en chocolate, y Hermione sintió que el pulgar de Draco acariciaba nuevamente su piel. Como un elogio.

Slughorn atrajo la atención del Sr. Buckworth con una vieja historia sobre gusarajos, y Hermione se giró hacia el hombro de Draco.

—No tengo idea de lo que acaba de suceder, —susurró.

—Acabas de asegurar la recaudación de fondos de tu primer proyecto, Granger. —Su voz bañó la parte superior de su cabeza y descendió por su cuello.

—Aunque yo... yo no hice nada.

—Lo hiciste perfecto.

Le estaba enseñando, como había prometido que haría.

Se sintió eufórica por haber conseguido los fondos para el Proyecto de los Hombres Lobo. Estaba confundida por cómo lo habían conseguido, pero se sentía entusiasmada.

Cuando Slughorn llamó la atención de un caballero que pasaba, Draco se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Necesito hablar con Horace sobre algo, pero éste caballero de aquí es el Concejal más joven de Hogwarts. También es nacido de muggles.

Ella miró sus ojos grises y asintió. Ésta era su oportunidad para discutir el Programa de Integración de Nacidos Muggles con alguien que realmente podría apoyarlo.

Draco estrechó la mano del Concejal y se hizo a un lado con Slughorn -deslizando la mano sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba, con su pulgar rozándole la piel- cuando Hermione se presentó. Observó de reojo cuando Draco preguntó algo a Slughorn, y los ojos del hombre mayor se abrieron mientras asentía erráticamente. Slughorn escoltó a Draco y Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su discusión con el Concejal de Hogwarts.

Veinte minutos después, mientras se despedía del Concejal prometiendo estar en contacto, Draco aún no había regresado. Hermione puso su copa vacía de champaña en una bandeja y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que el baile había comenzado en medio del salón de baile. Se dirigió hacia una columna y buscó en la habitación a alguien con quien hablar.

—Por Merlín, ¡qué espectáculo para la vista!

Se giró para ver a Blaise acercándose a ella, recorriendo su vestido y cabello con los ojos.

—Aquí los ojos, Blaise. —Dijo ella señalando su rostro.

—Una solicitud imposible.

Ella lo observó. Llevaba un traje rosa. Parpadeó, sorprendida por su aplomo.

—Alguien trae a tope el espíritu del día de San Valentín, —dijo.

Blaise se apoyó junto a ella contra el pilar y dijo, —Bueno, supuse que la mayoría de las mujeres solteras estarían vestidas de rojo para el baile. Quería asegurarme de que haríamos juego en las fotos.

Ella sonrió. —¿Y cómo están las prospectos? ¿Alguien ya llamó tu atención?

—¿Te refieres a alguien además de mi compañía actual? —Él le guiñó un ojo—. No hay suficientes solteras aquí, —se quejó, mirando a las parejas en la pista—. Algunas por aquí y otras por allá, pero ni siquiera tengo a mi copiloto de siempre. Incluso Draco vino con alguien.

Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Ella lo miró, intentando salvajemente descifrarlo.

—¿Qué?

Blaise mantuvo sus ojos sobre la multitud. —Una hermosa modelo con vestido dorado.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de inhalar. Por eso llevaba acentos dorados. Para combinar con alguna otra chica vestida de dorado. ¿Por qué él...? ¿Por qué estaba con ella entonces?

Volteó para escanear la pista de baile, en busca de dorado.

—Granger. —La voz de Blaise la obligó a mirarlo. Ella apretó los labios, tratando de evitar que temblaran. Blaise levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

—Me refería a ti.

Hermione parpadeó, mientras los labios del chico se dividían en una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se arrugaron, y resopló.

—Oh... —Ella sintió sus mejillas calientes—. Oh, no. Hum, Draco y yo no estamos...

Blaise se carcajeó. —Oh, estás metida en un gran lío, Granger...

—No, quiero decir... lo que quise decir fue...

Blaise se dobló de risa, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Su carcajada retumbaba a su alrededor.

—Eso no es... hum... —tartamudeó Hermione.

Blaise se enderezó, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. —Por Merlín, me alegra haberlo aclarado. ¡La primera chica que te toparas vistiendo de dorado habría recibido un Avada en el acto!

Hermione sintió lo caliente que estaba su rostro y sacudió la cabeza. —No era mi intención que...

—Mucha suerte ésta noche, Granger. —Blaise le apretó el hombro—. No hagas nada que yo no haría. —Él le guiñó un ojo y la dejó farfullando.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione encontró a Draco un poco más tarde, al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con un hombre arrugado y canoso. Estaban frente a frente, teniendo lo que parecía una conversación muy seria. Antes de tener la oportunidad de encaminarse hacia ellos, se encontró con algunas personas que había conocido en la Gala de Año Nuevo. Pasó un tiempo poniéndose al día con ellos.

Estaba volteándose para excusarse de una conversación particularmente aburrida, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Viktor Krum, a tres pasos de ella, esperándola para hablar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Hermione volteó a verlo. Él sonrió y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—_Herrmouny_, —dijo, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó por cómo las cosas nunca cambiaban.

Viktor tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. No había envejecido ni un día, al parecer. Su cabello aún era corto, su cuello y hombros aún anchos, y sus ojos aún amables. Llevaba una túnica de color rojo intenso, y cuando apartó los labios de su mano, pudo ver que sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, tal y como recordaba.

—Viktor, ¿cómo estás? —Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien. —Sus ojos bailaron sobre su rostro—. Todavía _erres_ _herrmosa_.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sigues jugando para Bulgaria, ¿cierto? ¡Ahora sé un poco más sobre Quidditch porque conozco a muchos más jugadores de Quidditch!

—Sí. _Jugarré contrra_ tu _Rronald Veasley_ en dos semanas. —Él alternó la mirada entre sus ojos ante la mención de Ron, luego continuó—. ¿Estás_ trrabajando_ con _Drraco_ Malfoy?

—Sí, —contestó—. Estoy a cargo del Departamento de Relaciones con No Magos.

—¿Y eso qué _quierre decirr_? —Él sonrió.

—Que puedo ayudar a las criaturas mágicas y a los nacidos de muggles. —Ella dio el paso—. Hay un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando ahora que podría ser de tu interés... —lo miró a través de las pestañas y vio que aún tenía su atención—. ¿Sabes algo sobre los Snidgets Dorados?

Diez minutos de conversación ligera y Hermione hizo que Viktor comiera de la palma de su mano. Él asintió a todo lo que ella dijo, y estuvo de acuerdo con cada injusticia contra los pajaritos. Le dijo que estaba pensando en volver a contactarlo, para revisar si podía ayudarla con algo de publicidad, y él estuvo emocionado ante la idea de tener noticias suyas nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de mencionar otro hecho aburrido sobre la población de Snidget Dorados cuando el cuarteto de cuerda a su espalda comenzó una nueva interpretación. Hermione volteó para observarlos, reconociendo la melodía, y cuando miró hacia atrás, Viktor le tendió la mano.

—¿_Bailarrías_ conmigo _otrra_ vez, _Herrmouny_?

Hermione asintió y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Viktor la condujo a la pista de baile, uniéndose a otras parejas. Se colocaron frente a frente, y Hermione se sintió complacida de haber terminado de repasar este baile con la Srta. Truesdale.

El Vals Francés comenzó a sonar.

Viktor hizo una reverencia, manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

Ella le sonrió e hizo la cortesía una vez que fue el turno de la dama. Pensó que la Srta. Truesdale estaría muy orgullosa de lo profunda que había sido su cortesía.

Hermione se metió entre los brazos de Viktor, una mano sobre su hombro, la otra sobre su mano, y ambos bailaron el vals. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la levantaba, la seda entibiándose contra su piel, y ella se rió cuando la bajó.

Esto era fácil. Bailar con Viktor Krum era muy fácil, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como si la guerra no hubiese existido y Cedric Diggory aún estuviera vivo, y Sirius y Remus y Snape y Fred y Dumbledore. Giraron uno alrededor del otro y Hermione se dejó llevar por su memoria, volteando a la derecha para encontrarse con el caballero a dos parejas de distancia.

Y su corazón se detuvo cuando descubrió que era Draco Malfoy. Otra vez. Sonriéndole.

El mismo baile. La misma canción. La misma pareja.

Sus ojos la observaron antes de hacer una reverencia, tal como lo había hecho hacía cinco años. Cuando él se enderezó, ella sonrió, riéndose por lo bajo. Ella hizo la cortesía lo mejor que pudo.

—¿De qué te ríes, Granger?

Ella se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo. —Coincidencias.

Draco levantó su mano derecha. Ella acercó la suya, pero no lo tocó, al igual que no lo había hecho hacía cinco años. Sólo que ahora era por muchas razones más.

—No creo en las coincidencias, —dijo. Comenzaron a girar uno alrededor del otro.

—¿Oh enserio? —Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en que si sólo él supiera…

—Estoy exactamente donde planeé estar. Al igual que lo había planeado la última vez que bailamos juntos ésta pieza.

Ella se detuvo, de vuelta en donde comenzó. Su pulso zumbando. Él no se refería a...

Hermione lo vio sonreír, con los ojos brillantes, luego se volteó hacia su compañera original.

—¿_Herrmouny_?

Volteó con los ojos vidriosos y vio a Viktor acercándose a ella. Lo tomó de la mano justo cuando comenzó el siguiente movimiento.

No podía respirar. No podía-

Pisó a Viktor en los dedos del pie y él gruñó. Dejó que él la guiara, girándola, y dejó que sus ojos buscaran a Draco. Tratando de encontrarlo entre las parejas.

Viktor hizo una reverencia. ¿Ya había terminado el baile? Pero si acaba de comenzar. Dobló las rodillas en una cortesía muy inapropiada y le dijo al Búlgaro que necesitaba ir por un trago y que volvería en seguida.

Se giró, ignorando la voz del chico que le preguntaba si prefería que él le trajera algo, con los ojos vagando entre la multitud.

No podía respirar. Se llevó la mano al estómago, sintiendo la seda dorada, y dio la vuelta en un pasillo tranquilo.

Durante años, había soñado con cómo el destino los había unido por un momento en el Baile de Navidad. Había evocado la forma en que él la había visto aquella noche, preguntándose en qué habría estado pensando.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el piso. Y después el chasquido de unos zapatos de piel del dragón unos paso atrás.

No estaba lista. No estaba... ¿Qué había querido decir?

Escuchó la piel de dragón más cerca.

—Granger.

Ella se detuvo. Estaba al final del pasillo, y él estaba justo detrás.

—No quería... asustarte o...

Hermione escuchó el sonido de frustración que emitió mientras empujaba su cabello hacia atrás. Ella quería mirarlo, pero no confiaba en sí misma.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir algo tú? Por favor, dime- —susurró ella.

Silencio. Y ella se sintió aterrorizada. Tal vez él no se había referido a eso.

—En cuarto año.

Había pánico en su pecho, y la alegría se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta y el rostro de Draco estaba tan aterrorizado como el de ella.

—Te gané. —Ella le sonrió de lado.

Él parpadeó, confundido.

Hermione acortó el espacio entre ambos, y los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron.

—Oh, pequeña cretina. —Él la alcanzó, y ella casi se echó a reír cuando la besó.

Ella deslizó sus manos por las solapas, detrás de su cuello y hacia su cabello, presionando su pecho contra el de él. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella y sus manos se deslizaron sobre la seda, hacia abajo y a su alrededor para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Draco los condujo hacia una puerta, presionándola contra ella cuando la abrió. Hermione se tambaleó al entrar a una pequeña sala de estar. Recuperó el equilibrio cuando la puerta se cerró, y luego él la aprisionó de espaldas a la puerta.

Él jadeaba contra su rostro y ella se escuchó boqueando en busca de aire. Sus ojos grises bailaban sobre ella, y ella sintió una mano recorriendo sus costillas sobre la seda. Sintió su frente apoyándose contra la suya.

Podía ver una chimenea, sillas y sofás.

—¿Sabías que ésta sala de estar estaría aquí? —lo miró sospechosamente.

—Granger, fuiste tu quien me condujo por éste pasillo, no al revés. —Se inclinó y acercó su boca a la suya—. Pero sí, he estado aquí antes. Mi madre y yo tomamos té en esas sillas el mes pasado.

—Extraño a tu madre.

—Hablemos de ella más tarde, ¿quieres?

Hermione sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Todavía tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello, y aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciarlo. Él jadeó, y sus manos apretaron su trasero, acercándola a su cadera.

—Dime qué quieres de mi. —Su aliento se deslizo entre sus labios, sus manos recorrieron su torso, deslizándose cada vez más cerca de pecho. Una mano rozó uno de sus senos y ella gimió.

—Todo.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y jadeó.

Entonces Hermione sintió que la levantaban. Resopló, el brazo de Draco la rodeó por la cintura y la apartó de la puerta, girándolos. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y él los guió a través de la habitación. Ella se detuvo un segundo para echar un vistazo a la chimenea y los sillones, antes de caer, aterrizando en un lujoso diván. El respaldo del mueble se alzaba a su lado derecho, la chimenea a su izquierda.

Recuperó el aliento justo antes de que Draco se sentara y comenzara a quitarse el saco.

Oh Dios, por favor.

Estaba jadeando cuando él se reclinó sobre ella. El candelabro sobre ellos centelleó y le iluminó perfectamente el cabello, como siempre lo había soñado.

—Dime cuándo parar.

Ella casi se rió, pero luego él estaba besándola de nuevo. Draco se arrodilló sobre ella, ambas rodillas a un lado y una mano apoyada en el diván, mientras que la otra se movía otra vez desde su cadera hasta su pecho. Ella jadeó contra sus labios cuando él apretó uno de sus senos, recorriéndolo con el pulgar.

—Oh, Dios, Draco.

Él le mordió los labios, generando un dolor punzante. Él se apartó rápidamente. Ella presionó su lengua contra la herida. —Lo siento, —murmuró, pegándose nuevamente a su cuello mientras continuaba jugando con su cuerpo a través de la seda.

Hermione acercó sus manos a los costados del chico, sintiendo sus músculos temblar. Lo quería encima de ella, presionándose contra su cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos?

—Más. Por favor, Draco.

Él se estremeció y resopló contra su cuello. Ella movió sus piernas, levantando su rodilla izquierda, y sintió la seda deslizarse por su muslo hacia la cintura. Su rodilla rozó su cadera y él comenzó a moverse. Se inclinó sobre ella, presionándose contra su pecho y Hermione suspiró.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, Dios mío.

Podía sentir sus caderas presionándose contra las suyas, podía sentirlo rígido contra su cuerpo.

Draco la besó, y ella se removió bajo su cuerpo haciéndolo jadear. Y le encantó. Lo hizo de nuevo y él separó sus bocas.

Él deslizó una mano entre sus costillas para tocar nuevamente sus senos. Ella gimió y luego él rodó la cadera y ella gritó, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Dime cuándo parar, —susurró él contra su boca y volvió a rodar sus caderas.

La tercera vez las caderas de Hermione se conectaron con las suyas y maldijo por lo bajo. Él se deslizó, estremeciéndose y gimiendo. Hermione volvió a levantar sus caderas pero él se quedo quieto.

—No puedo... necesito...

Él comenzaba a apartarse y Hermione se aterrorizó. Draco alzó nuevamente su cadera, y luego se inclinó sobre ella otra vez, y ella pudo sentir su mano apoyandándose contra su muslo, deslizándose debajo de la seda.

Ella suspiró y Draco volvió a besar su cuello. Ella miró fijamente el candelabro y los dedos del chico recorrieron el contorno de sus pantaletas, acercándose cada vez más.

La tocó por encima de la tela y ella giró la cabeza para morderle la oreja. Hermione sintió su aliento en el cuello, mientras volvía a tocarla.

—Oh Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor, —dijo ella entre resuellos.

—Dime, dime cuándo parar.

—¿Por qué quieres-? —ella gimió cuando él la tocó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué quieres parar? ¿Qué pasa?

Él la miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y la frente humedecida. —Si quieres que me detenga... Si tu quieres parar... —Jadeaba, sus ojos destellaban.

—¿Por qué carajos nos detendríamos?

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos recorrían su rostro.

—¿Es porque... porque soy virgen? —Ella se lamió los labios—. ¿Esa es la razón?

—Por eso me detuviste. La última vez.

—¿Yo te detuve? ¡Tú te detuviste! —Ella comenzó a sentarse y él se reclinó sobre sus talones.

—Dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho- ¡Así que me alejé!

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Le gruñó ella—. ¡Pero nunca te pedí que detuvieras!

Las cejas de Draco se juntaron y su boca se abrió. Se veía tan joven. Entonces sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

—Si no me pides que pare, entonces voy a tomarte, Granger. Justo aquí, en éste diván.

Ella se estremeció y jadeó.

—Qué estás esperando.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante su descaro, justo antes de que él la empujara por los hombros, apoyando su espalda en los cojines. Se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos. Luego acercó las manos a la parte delantera del vestido y lo rasgó por la mitad. Hermione resopló.

—¿Que estás-?

—Te compraré mil vestidos, —dijo mientras sus labios atrapaban los suyos. Y su pulso se disparó ante su promesa.

Empezaba a preguntarse cómo saldría de la mansión del Concejal, cuando Draco deslizó sus labios por su mejilla, succionando un camino a través su clavícula y serpenteando hacia su seno izquierdo. Su sostén se volvió inservible cuando Draco presionó un beso de boca abierta sobre la tela. Ella se aferró a su cabello, presionándolo más cerca, y levantó una pierna para moverse contra su cadera.

Los dedos de Draco comenzaron a remover la tela sobre sus piernas, empujándola hasta su cintura y reclamó el camino que había encontrado antes, rondando cada vez más cerca de su centro. Uno de sus dedos se coló bajo la tela y encontró enseguida un punto delicioso. Ella sacudió la cadera y gimió y Draco pasó los dientes por la parte superior de su seno.

Él comenzó con un ritmo tortuoso contra su centro, girando y frotando y Hermione cerró los ojos y lo sintió todo.

Se enardecía y no se dio cuenta cuando su boca abandonó sus pechos hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—Mírame.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándola. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para avergonzarse por lo que supuso que había estado haciendo con su rostro antes de que él la volviera a embestirla y retorciera su mano, insertando un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella se aferró al brazo del diván por detrás de su cabeza antes de desmoronarse de placer.

Deslizó su mirada hacia el candelabro que estaba encima de ellos, observando los numerosos cristales que salían en espiral desde el centro y continuaban danzando en el espacio.

Ella jadeó y se sacudió y contrajo sus muslos, manteniéndolo dentro de ella.

Cuando volvió en si, Draco todavía la estaba observando, con las mejillas encendidas y sudor humedeciendo su cabello. Tenía la boca entreabierta y jadeaba. Podía ver su lengua corriendo sobre sus dientes inferiores.

Él retiró la mano de su cuerpo y ella se mordió el labio para no gemir.

Hermione se sentó. Y él se apartó para darle espacio. Ella deslizó su vestido sobre los hombros y jaló hasta que pudo quitarse el sujetador y arrojarlo a un lado. Cuando sus brazos regresaron, vio a Draco lamiéndose los labios y colocando su mano izquierda en el respaldo del diván para apoyarse. Ella levantó las manos y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de vestir. Era una tela muy fina.

Draco se quedó quieto, mirándola mientras ella lo desnudaba, y Hermione sentía que sus ojos se la comían viva. Desnuda de la cintura para arriba y desnudándolo a él.

Ella iba a medio camino cuando la encontró; una tenue línea irregular que comenzaba en su clavícula y bajaba por su pecho. Ella apartó el lado derecho de su camisa hacia atrás y descubrió el punto donde la línea zigzagueaba bajo su corazón y descendía por su abdomen.

_Sectumsempra._

Draco le apartó las manos de encima suyo y la tomó por las muñecas. Ella lo miró y su mandíbula estaba apretada, apartando la vista. Él tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y giró su mano derecha, besando el interior de su muñeca.

Ella dejó que la besara en el antebrazo dos veces más antes de arrojársele encima.

Sus dientes chocaron y él gruñó. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a los labios adoloridos. Él se carcajeó. Y el sonido retumbó por la habitación, entibiándola.

Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero los restos de su vestido se deslizaban cadera abajo. Hermione bufó y apartó las piernas del sillón, se puso en pie y empujó el vestido al piso. Ella estiró los brazos y pasó la tela por debajo de sus talones, y no fue hasta que volteó a verlo que se percató de que estaba frente a él usando solamente pantaletas. Y él todavía estaba completamente vestido.

No era que a él le molestara en lo más mínimo. Lo vio correr su cuerpo con los ojos, y ella sintió la necesidad de cruzar los brazos a la altura de su cuerpo para esconderse. Pero los mantuvo abajo.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Apenas podía creer que las palabras habían salido de sus labios. Tampoco podía él, al parecer. Sus ojos se abrieron y se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo. La miró y respiró hondo.

—Quiero decir... —dijo Hermione, sonando un poco más como ella—. Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos, ¿cierto?

Se paró frente a él en el diván. Draco seguía de rodillas, justo donde había estado antes de que ella se levantara y se quitara el vestido. Él le sonrió maliciosamente, y en un movimiento fluido se puso de pie, justo frente a ella en el reducido espacio entre su cuerpo y el diván.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y sus senos rozaron su camisa. Ella quería retroceder, darle algo de espacio, pero se mantuvo firme. Volteó a verlo, levantando el cuello a pesar de la cercanía.

Sus labios se separaron, y ella lo escuchó respirar mientras sus senos rozaban contra su cuerpo en cada inhalación.

Él movió sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, con los nudillos rozándole el vientre. Ella jadeó. Los labios de Draco se arquearon en una sonrisa.

Hermione escuchó los fuertes sonidos del metal y los botones de su pantalón de vestir deslizándose por los ojales. Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos, y se encontró respirando más rápido sólo para sentir la caricia en sus senos.

Uno de sus nudillos continuó rozando su vientre mientras él se desabotonaba, cada vez más abajo, con la ligereza de una pluma. Ella se humedeció los labios. Él tragó saliva.

En la periferia de su campo visual, Hermione vio sus manos ascender hacia su cintura, y él lentamente empujó sus pantalones más allá de sus caderas. Ella escuchó cuando cayeron al suelo, y ella lo empujó por el abdomen, deslizándose junto a él hasta hacerlo caer hacia atrás para sentarse en el diván. Colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y se unió a su boca mientras sus dedos se enredaron en el resto de los botones de su camisa.

Él gimió contra sus labios, y ella pudo sentir la tela de sus boxers rozando contra los muslos. Las manos de Draco ascendieron por sus caderas, apretando y acariciándola suavemente mientras la recorría.

Hermione desabrochó el último botón y le abrió la camisa; puso sus manos encima de su abdomen y él gruñó. Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ella jaló la camisa por encima de sus hombros para retirara.

Hermione separó las rodillas, intentando estar más cerca de él, y luego bajó las caderas hacia su cuerpo.

Gimieron juntos, respirando el mismo aire que los separaba. Podía sentir su cuerpo rígido contra su centro, y sabía que estaba húmeda y tibia. Ella cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y rodó las caderas hacia él, sintiéndolo presionarse contra ella. Un fuerte placer recorrió su columna vertebral y él la sujetó por las caderas, dejando escapar un jadeo contenido.

Ella acarició su cabello y volvió a moverse. Sus caderas se acompasaron a su movimiento un momento antes de presionarla con los dedos hasta amoratar su cadera, manteniéndola inmóvil.

—Draco, por favor.

Él se levantó, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y los giró hasta que ella estuvo nuevamente de espaldas en el diván.

Él inhaló sobre su rostro y ella lo observó cerrar los ojos.

Entonces los abrió de golpe y la miró fijamente. —¿Estás segura?

—Sí, —boqueó ella con voz áspera—. Sí, sí, sí.

La mano que aún se mantenía sobre su cadera comenzó a retirar sus pantaletas, deslizándolas hacia abajo, y ella elevó la cadera para ayudarlo.

Hermione sabía que estaba gimiendo de forma nada atractiva, aunque a él parecía no importarle. Ella se agachó para ayudarlo a remover su ropa interior, pero él volvió a tocarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló su candelabro favorito en toda la historia de los candelabros.

Él empujó un dedo dentro de su cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales zumbaron. Maniobró un segundo en su interior y ella cerró los ojos, apretando los labios. Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello y él comenzó a mover la mano.

Sus dedos eran más gruesos que los suyos, y la presión era buena. Demasiado buena.

—Draco, por favor. Por favor, por favor. —abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándola—. No más de esto, por favor.

—Shhh —Musitó él sobre su rostro, haciéndola callar y gemir—. Confía en mi.

Él movió su dedo dentro de ella en un par de embestidas, abriéndose paso y girando, luego presionó un punto en su cuerpo que hizo que su boca se abriera en un gemido.

—Estoy lista, estoy lista. —Balbuceó, y soltó los cojines a los que se había estado aferrando para tomarlo por el cabello, acercando a su rostro. Comenzó a besarlo, rogándole, y él retiró la mano, para quitarse su ropa interior.

Ella pudo sentirlo apoyarse contra su entrada, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Draco presionó su frente contra la suya, y ella asintió.

Se abrió paso dentro de ella, y todo se sintió apretado, pero se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una presión dolorosa, y ¿por qué la gente hacía esto?

Apretó los dientes y sintió que Draco exhalaba sobre su cara. Ella abrió los ojos, y lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Si también lo estaba lastimando, ¿tal vez deberían detenerse? Y entonces ella vio cómo su mandíbula se destensaba, y reconoció el más puro placer en sus facciones. Y era ella quien se lo daba.

Él abrió los ojos para mirarla, y eran ardientes, y ella se estremeció. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

Él se apartó y volvió a entrar en ella, lentamente. La presión punzante todavía estaba allí, pero ahora podía contemplar su rostro, mientras él cerraba los ojos. La tercera vez, él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y la besó, dejando que su lengua vagara por su boca y empujara y tirara al mismo tiempo que sus caderas.

Eso estaba mejor. Ella tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y dejó que sus uñas se clavaran en su piel.

Él levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle el pecho.

Eso también estaba mejor. Volvió a sentir algo de aquella electricidad en su interior y eso la relajó un poco.

Draco dejó que su mano recorriera su vientre, rodeara sus caderas y subiera ligeramente una de sus rodillas, y fue como si se deslizara más profundamente. No era tan fanática de la posición, pero podía mirar su rostro y escucharlo gruñir.

Eso estaba mejor.

Ella lo contempló, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, y el sudor oscurecía su cabello. Cada pocas embestidas arrastraba sus labios hacia su boca y volvía a soltarla en la siguiente penetración. A ella le gustaba.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ritmo, y a contar las acometidas cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron. Ella observó cómo su aliento le movía el cabello.

—¿Puedo ir más rápido?

Su voz era grave y ronca, y era todo lo que ella deseaba. Asintió. Él empujó contra su cadera y contempló su reacción. Hermione apretó los labios y asintió para que él pudiera continuar.

Draco bajó su frente hacia la suya nuevamente y apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre ella. Tomó la pierna que rodeaba su cadera y la sostuvo allí mientras sus caderas se movían.

Eso estaba... mejor.

Al menos podía sentir su pecho contra el suyo, sus senos frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Entonces la mano que sostenía su pierna se deslizó por ella, y en el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, se coló para volver a tocarla.

Eso estaba mucho mejor. Sí, estaba mucho mejor.

Ella gimió mientras él la embestía. Casi quería que se detuviera, así que contrajo su cuerpo rápidamente alrededor de él, y el ritmo de Draco trastabilló. Él volvió a encontrarlo, justo a tiempo para que ella volviera a contraerse. Él gimió y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Y sus dedos jugueteando contra su piel más sensible cada vez más deprisa.

Hermione sintió sudor entre sus cuerpos y comenzó jadear. Esto era grandioso. Estaba teniendo sexo y era grandioso.

El brazo que mantenía a Draco sobre ella comenzó a enredarse con su cabello. Sintió un leve tirón, y él le acarició el cuello con los labios, su mano entre sus cuerpos y sus dedos enredados en su cabello.

—Mierda... —susurró él.

Y ella gimió. Y él comenzó a trabajar más duro con sus manos y su cuerpo. Se sentía a un paso del clímax, y observó su candelabro, y se mordió el labio, y él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Y ella gimió, dejando que su mente se cerrara y su cuerpo se abriera.

Ella lo tomó por la espalda y él la embistió con su cadera y ella gimió y lo apretó en su interior. Él disminuyó la velocidad cuando ella se derrumbó, y mientras ella se corría, abrió los ojos para encontrarlo contemplándola.

Hermione tragó saliva y sonrió. Y él la penetró cuatro veces más antes de gruñir y temblar.

Hermione observó su rostro, su mandíbula abierta y sus ojos apretados. Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y exhaló, el aire era caliente contra su piel. Una de sus manos todavía estaba aferrando su cabello, y la otra apretándole la cadera. Su cuerpo pesaba contra el suyo, y ella lentamente acarició sus hombros, recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello mojado, y repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez como el vaivén de las olas.

Se preguntó si tal vez dormirían así. Luego sintió que los labios de Draco rozaban la parte superior de su pecho, moviendo la lengua para saborear el sudor en su pecho. Luego se levantó y salió de ella.

Ese fue un sentimiento extraño.

Los brazos de Draco temblaban mientras se incorporaba, arrodillándose encima de ella. Recordó lo desnuda que estaba cuando él la miró por última vez antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle las manos para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Se vistieron. Bueno, él se vistió, y luego transfiguró su vestido rasgado en una túnica para ella. Él encontró una olla con polvos Flú en la cornisa, y cuando ella se dio por vencida en la búsqueda de su ropa interior, se unió a él en la chimenea, sosteniendo sus zapatos entre los brazos.

—Si planeas volver allá —dijo ella—. Primero tendrás que mirarte en el espejo.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su cara estaba sonrojada y tenía lápiz labial por toda su piel.

Él asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima. —Voy a inventar alguna excusa para ti.

Hermione asintió, imaginándose todo tipo de cosas.

"Granger tuvo que irse. Está feliz y le he dado la follada de su vida, así que ahora necesita descansar."

"Por favor disculpen Granger, sigue buscando su ropa interior."

Hermione levantó la vista y él la estaba observando. Draco se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella tragó saliva y él arrojó el polvo a la chimenea. Ella entró y murmuró su dirección.

Observó sus ojos apartarse mientras las llamas la rodeaban.

Apareció en su sala de estar. Ya era tarde.

Dejó caer sus zapatos, se volteó y caminó a la habitación de Ginny. Estaba dormida.

Hermione se sentó en la cama de su amiga y la sacudió por el hombro.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron lentamente. —Hola. ¿Te divertiste?

Hermione la miró fijamente.

—Necesito que me enseñes el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Ginny de inmediato estuvo completamente despierta.


	32. Capítulo 32

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola a todas! Lamento el ligero retraso otra vez, ya saben: cuarentena, clases, hijos… bla, bla, bla. Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo! Y como ya saben, nos quedan 4! Las leo pronto!_

_Nota Autora: Hola hermosas. Me he retrasado. Lo sé. Probablemente también me retrase la próxima semana porque me estoy mudando. Así que las cosas se saldrán un poco de la agenda durante las próximas semanas, pero continuaré escribiendo. No se preocupen. ¡Y gracias a todos los que se acercaron a preguntar!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo y el amor que me han brindado. ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!_

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 32

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo cuando Ginny le contó que el Hechizo Anticonceptivo debía ser lanzado al inicio.

Luego comenzó a llorar de alivio cuando Ginny le dijo que tenía una poción del día siguiente que podía tomarse.

Ginny se levantó de un salto y fue por la poción. Y mientras Hermione hipaba y bebía, Ginny la observó.

—Entonces... ese era mi último vial, —dijo Ginny—. Así que, tendremos que elaborar más o comprar un poco... —La voz de Ginny se elevó al final.

—Por supuesto. Te compraré un nuevo lote. —Hermione se secó los ojos.

—Bien. —Dijo Ginny, mirándola—. ¿Deberíamos comprar el doble?

Hermione la miró.

—¿O ésta será la única vez que necesites la poción por un largo rato?

Ginny estaba indagando, y Hermione se sentía demasiado cansada para darse cuenta.

—Quiero decir, —dijo Ginny—. La próxima vez…

Hermione parpadeó. —Creo que recordaré el Hechizo la próxima vez.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrándola por los hombros y temblando. —¡¿ENTONCES HABRÁ UNA PRÓXIMA VEZ?!

Mientras su cuerpo era sacudido y su torso montado y abrazado como el de una muñeca, Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Ginny estaba preguntando.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás. —¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Dónde está tu vestido?

—Él me lo arrancó.

Ginny se cayó de la cama.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

¿Habría una próxima vez?

Hermione se cubrió los chupetones, tanto los nuevos como los viejos, y observó su reflejo.

No lo habían discutido. ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿O no iba a hacerlo? ¿Lo de anoche había sido lo único que tendría?

Y antes de que el Contrato de Amor pudiera siquiera pasar por su mente, un golpeteo en la ventana reveló la lechuza con el _Profeta_ de hoy.

Maravilloso.

Tomó el periódico de la pata de la lechuza y lo llevó al comedor. Y lo desdobló.

Y allí estaba ella en la primera plana, bajando una gran escalera y deslizando su mano en la de Draco.

Se sentó y arrojó el periódico al otro lado de la habitación, colocando la cabeza entre sus manos. Treinta segundos más tarde lo recogió otra vez, lo alisó y leyó el amoroso homenaje de Rita al Baile del Día de San Valentín. Afortunadamente, Rita los describió a ambos como miembros de _Malfoy Consulting Group_, y no como la Heroína de Guerra Hermione Granger o el Ex-Mortífago Draco Malfoy. Al menos podría haber un poco de publicidad para M.C.G.

Se sentó, bebió un sorbo de café y se preguntó qué hacer con su mañana. Ginny ya se había ido, y Hermione no tenía que prepararse para Cornerstone hasta cerca del mediodía, por insistencia de Morty.

Se había duchado la noche anterior a petición de Ginny. Ella había comenzado a contarle todo tipo de... cosas interesantes, como que ahora estaban unidas por el conocimiento común del misterio de la vida. Cosas que Hermione había escuchado a lo largo de los años y que había archivado como "cosas de adultos"; pero ahora era una adulta, o eso suponía.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —le había preguntado Ginny, justo cuando Hermione estaba cerrando la puerta del baño.

—Me siento... adolorida.

Ginny asintió entusiasmada y continuó explicando cómo ella y Harry tuvieron que esperar unos días antes de poder volver a hacerlo, y cuando el ojo de Hermione se contrajo involuntariamente, Ginny se rió y la dejó cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

¿Se sentía diferente?

Su cerebro intentó descifrarlo mientras la ducha lavaba el aroma de Draco de su cuerpo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Finalmente se arrastró hasta Cornerstone a las once y media. El lugar estaba extrañamente abarrotado cuando llegó, y aunque Morty le dirigió una mirada decepcionada por haber decidido ir a trabajar, estuvo silenciosamente agradecido cuando ella inmediatamente saltó a ayudar a un caballero mayor con algunos libros de las estanterías superiores.

La tienda permaneció atestada durante todo el día, lo que no le dio mucho tiempo para dejar que su mente divagara sobre la forma en que Draco había enredado los dedos en su cabello cuando estuvo cerca, o cómo la había tomado por las caderas al cambiar de ángulo, o el grave sonido de su voz cuando susurró "Mírame".

No había tenido mucho tiempo. Aunque de todas formas consiguió encontrar un poco.

Cuando Morty bajó las escaleras justo antes de cerrar, se unió a ella en el mostrador mientras Hermione terminaba sus anotaciones en la libreta contable.

—Su vida se está volviendo demasiado interesante como para seguir trabajando aquí, Srta. Granger.

Hermione sonrió y cerró la libreta.

—¿El Sr. Malfoy logró ponerse en contacto contigo?

Hermione fallo por completo al intentar colocar la pluma nuevamente en el tintero.

—¿Disculpa?

Morty se limpió las gafas y la miró. —Él estuvo aquí. Unos quince minutos después de abrir.

El latido del corazón de Hermione trastabilló —¿Qué... qué quería?

Morty volvió a deslizarse las gafas sobre la nariz. —Bueno, ciertamente un libro no.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando Morty levantó la ceja.

—Yo… Lo que…

—Le hice saber que no vendrías hoy, ya que supuse que te tomarías todo el día como te pedí que hicieras.

—Oh, —dijo Hermione—. Bueno, supongo que mañana lo veré en el trabajo.

Hermione le dio la espalda al propietario, intentando procesar la información.

¿Para qué habría venido? ¿Qué querría?

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

¿Querría dejar las cosas en claro? ¿Asegurarse de que ella supiera que nada de eso volvería a suceder? ¿O aclararle que no debían discutirlo de nuevo?

Pensó en cómo Draco se había ido a Nueva York después de haberla besado por primera vez. Y en cómo había regresado frío y distante.

Hermione cerró la tienda rápidamente y se dirigió a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, después de dormir apenas lo suficiente para afrontar el día, Hermione se despertó con el suave peso de Ginny acostada a su lado en la cama.

—¿Ginny? —Ella se frotó los ojos—. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Lo sé; pero es tu turno, Granger.

Hermione se acostó de lado y esperó a que Ginny hablara. Ginny miró al techo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no había dormido en lo absoluto.

—He hecho una cosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara.

Ginny la miró. Luego extendió la mano y colocó algo en la cadera de Hermione.

Una caja de terciopelo que Hermione había visto la semana anterior.

—Oh, Ginny. No. —Hermione se acarició el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Los ojos de Ginny estaban muy abiertos y llorosos—. ¿Es éste?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Él te lo contó? ¿Esto es real?

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Sí, él me contó.

—¿Cuándo lo hará? ¿En la cena de ésta noche?

—Sí, —dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Harry ha estado actuando extraño. —Ginny volvió a mirar al techo—. Nervioso e irritable, y comenzamos a pelear y luego me puse nerviosa, así que hurgué entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué? Ginny...

—Oh, no me sueltes un discurso sobre moralidad —Ginny volteó a verla—. Tú fisgoneaste los recuerdos de tu novio.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el término empleado por su amiga, tomó la caja de su cadera y se la entregó. —Tienes que devolverlo. Devuélvelo antes de que él se dé cuenta.

Ginny acarició las sábanas de Hermione. —Estaba pensando, —dijo ella—, que podría conservarlo. Luego reunirme con él en la cena y mientras él está todo nervioso e irritable, podría sacar la caja y proponerle matrimonio _yo_. —Ginny sonrió maniáticamente.

Hermione parpadeó, observando una expresión en el rostro de su amiga que normalmente había visto en un par de gemelos. —Es la peor idea que he escuchado.

—No, pero sería _divertido_. O tal vez podría aparecerme usándolo y luego él-

—Ginny. Deja que tu novio te proponga matrimonio. Sólo puede hacerlo una vez.

Ginny tragó saliva y asintió hacia el techo. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por sus labios rosados.

—Me voy a casar con Harry Potter.

Ginny volteó a verla, con el rubor floreciendo en sus mejillas y recorriendo sus pecas, y soltó una risita.

Hermione se carcajeó. —No, ¡Sí no devuelves ese anillo, no lo harás! ¡Harry podría morir de un ataque de ansiedad si se entera que ha desaparecido!

Hermione le devolvió la caja y Ginny la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Se llevó el bolso al pecho con aprehensión. Hermione se detuvo frente a los ascensores de la oficina, un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba.

Respira. Lo peor que podría pasarle sería que alguien asumiera lo que había pasado basándose en su incapacidad para actuar casualmente. Éste es solamente un día normal.

Respira.

Las puertas se abrieron y fue asaltada por corazones flotantes y serpentinas rosas.

Mierda. Hoy era Día de San Valentín.

Melody le sonrió.

—¡Buenos días!

Hermione murmuró algo y rápidamente giró a la derecha para dirigirse a su oficina. Sintió que se le aflojaba el pecho y se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba en recepción con su café, como había sido costumbre toda la semana pasada.

Sólo otro día normal.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera decidir qué podría significar su ausencia, Draco se deslizó por su puerta, como un niño en calcetines sobre piso de madera.

—Granger. Sí, que bien.

Estaba congelada. Ese hombre había estado encima suyo hacía dos días. Él se apartó el cabello de la cara.

—Hum, el personal ejecutivo se reunirá a las nueve, y luego necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre las finanzas de la Ley de Hombres Lobo. ¿Está bien después del almuerzo?

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pómulos moteados de rosa.

¿Estaba avergonzado? Porque ella se sentía mortificada.

—Sí. Genial, —dijo ella.

Él asintió y se apartó de la puerta. Ella cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

Sólo otro día normal.

—Hum- —dijo él desde la puerta. Hermione levantó la vista y Draco volvió a entrar—. Quizás antes del almuerzo sería mejor. Si estás libre.

—Sí. Genial, —repitió ella.

Él asintió y se fue. Ésta vez en serio. Lo comprobó.

¿Quizás Walter debería unirse a ellos para la reunión? No podía imaginarse sentada sola con Draco en su oficina, intentando discutir distribuciones financieras.

Respiró hondo y buscó su calendario y pluma. Su mano se detuvo en el aire.

Un vaso humeante de café para llevar estaba junto al tintero.

Normal.

Normal. Normal.

Al cinco a las nueve, Hermione y su vaso de café se abrieron paso por la repugnantemente rosa oficina, pasando junto a tazones de bombones y caramelos. Entró en la sala de conferencias y encontró a algunas personas ya sentadas. Draco estaba ausente.

Había una pequeña pila de dulces frente a cada silla en la mesa y mientras Hermione se sentaba, Dorothea Bulstrode se volvió hacia ella.

—Feliz día de San Valentín. —La mujer empujó una pequeña tarjeta en forma de corazón hacia ella, sin sonreír, y luego se volteó hacia sus chocolates.

—Hum, gracias, Dorothea.

Hermione abrió la tarjeta, que decía "_Que tengas un buen día"._

¿Desde cuándo todo el mundo celebraba el Día de San Valentín restregándotelo en la cara?

Justo en ese momento, Blaise Zabini irrumpió en la habitación, lanzando puñados de corazones explosivos al aire. —¡Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos! —Serpentinas volaron, chocolate apareció por todas partes, y corazones mágicos revolotearon como mariposas, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Espero que planees limpiar esto, Blaise? —Draco entró detrás de él, con cuidado de no pisar chocolates caídos.

—Sí, Sr. Malfoy; _señor_.

Draco se movió alrededor de la mesa, y Hermione se sintió acalorada mientras observaba su cuerpo de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Usaba la versión mágica de un chaleco gris y corbata. El traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y Hermione tuvo que sacudir de su cabeza el recuerdo de su esbelto torso mientras él tomaba asiento.

Ella volteó a ver sus chocolates y se aferró a su vaso de café para evitar que sus manos los alcanzaran.

Draco se sentó junto a ella en la cabecera de la mesa, y no fue capaz de decir si había volteado a verla, puesto que ella se había negado a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana? —Preguntó Draco mientras organizaba los documentos que había traído. Hermione se descubrió a si misma volteando a ver sus manos.

Hubo algunas respuestas por aquí y por allá, antes de que Blaise hablara.

—Yo había estado divirtiéndome en grande en la Mansión del Concejal antes de que Granger llegara y acaparara toda la atención.

Hermione volteó a verlo y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Se llevó el café a los labios para distraerse.

—Así es. Blaise, Granger y yo asistimos al Baile de San Valentín el sábado, —dijo Draco—. Blaise pudo asegurar un par de cuentas. Granger también tuvo una velada exitosa.

Hermione se atragantó. Café caliente, corriendo por sus vías respiratorias.

Dorothea le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Hermione le agradeció con un asentimiento.

—El financiamiento para la Ley de Hombres Lobo ahora está completamente cubierto, y ella ahora estará trabajando en la publicidad para los Snidgets Dorados, —dijo Draco—. ¿Quieres agregar algo, Granger?

Ella lo miró e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—No, —contestó—. Eso más o menos lo resume.

—Y la nota de Skeeter del _Profeta _de ayer fue muy buena —agregó Wentworth—. ¡Una gran publicidad para la Compañía y ustedes dos se veían espléndidos!

Gracias, Wentworth. Eso era suficiente.

—Disculpa, Charles, —intervino Blaise—. También aparecía una fotografía mía en la página tres.

La siguiente hora fue agónica. No tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaba Draco para dirigir una reunión, estando en la misma habitación que ella, sin parecer un completo idiota. Cuando Draco y Mockridge presentaron el presupuesto proyectado para marzo, detallando los proyectos que deberían postergar o priorizar, Hermione mantuvo sus ojos apartados de él.

_Apartados de sus manos. Apartados de su cuello._

—Y por último, —dijo Draco. _Apartados de sus labios_—. Hemos logrado ocupar el Puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot; y justo a tiempo, ya que nuestra primera cita con el Wizengamot será en un par de semanas. Cornelia Waterstone comienza el próximo lunes.

Waterstone. Esa era la mujer por la que Hermione había apostado, la que tenía excelentes respuestas sobre la dinámica en la oficina y una maravillosa experiencia en derecho.

Blaise hizo un mohín. También era la menos atractiva de todas las mujeres entrevistadas.

—El Sr. Buckworth, nuestro nuevo inversionista de la Ley de Hombres Lobo, nos ha enviado una canasta de frutas por el Día de San Valentín. Melody la tiene, así que siéntanse libres de tomar lo que alcancen antes de que los Asociados se terminen todo. —Draco se puso de pie—. Granger y yo nos pondremos ahora a trabajar en las finanzas, pero estaré disponible después del almuerzo si requieren algo.

¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo? Había dicho que antes del almuerzo, pero eran las 10 de la mañana. Hermione parpadeó hacia la mesa.

El personal ejecutivo comenzó a levantarse y salir. Blaise corrió alrededor de todos, buscando la canasta de frutas. Hermione no lograba sostener adecuadamente todos sus documentos y su vaso de café debido a sus manos temblorosas. Así que arrojó su vaso vacío en la papelera.

Cuando finalmente salió de la sala de conferencias, Draco la estaba esperando. Le hizo un gesto para que ella avanzara primero hacia su oficina.

¿Dónde estaba Walter? Necesitaba a Walter. Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se suponía que hablaría de finanzas con él estando solos en su oficina.

Miró hacia el escritorio de Melody y encontró a la mitad del personal rodeando la canasta de frutas, Walter incluido.

¿Tal vez debería sugerirle a Draco que fueran por él?

Llegaron a la puerta y Hermione entró, aferrándose a sus documentos. Se movió al centro de la habitación y volteó hacia él, a punto de preguntar por Walter, y lo observó mientras él cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Volteó y se reclinó contra la madera, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Oh por Dios.

Hermione subió sus notas hasta el pecho a modo de escudo, sintiendo los papeles arrugándose entre sus dedos.

Él la miró a los ojos, indescifrable pero intensamente.

—¿Crees que puedes guardar silencio, Granger?

Sintió las palabras como un cuchillo en sus entrañas. Eso era todo. Iban a ignorar lo que había pasado y seguir adelante.

No quería que ella le contara a nadie lo que había pasado. No quería que lo relacionaran con ella...

No la quería a ella.

—Sí. —Asintió, mirando hacia la alfombra, al espacio entre sus pies—. No; sí, lo entiendo. —Su estómago se sentía pesado.

Por Merlín, tal vez estaba preocupado por el Contrato de Amor. Hermione lo estaría, si estuviera en sus zapatos. Ella ahora tenía el poder para destruirlos a él y a su Compañía. ¿Pero honestamente creía que ella sería capaz de hacerlo?

Hermione continuó. —No tienes que preocuparte por mí; no voy a hablar de lo que pasó.

Volteó a verlo, odiando la forma en que su visión se había vuelto borrosa. Tragó saliva e intentó sonreír.

Él estaba quieto, examinándola. Sus ojos danzaban entre los suyos, y su boca estaba apretada. Había una tensión en sus rasgos que ella reconoció de Hogwarts.

Si él no continuara de pie frente a la puerta, Hermione ya habría asentido, sonreído y se hubiera disculpado para largarse a llorar a su oficina. ¿Quizás aún necesitaba decir algo más?

—Podré mantenerme callada. Me guardaré lo que pasó. Podemos fingir que nunca sucedió si eso es lo que quieres. —Ella lo miró pestañear—. No tienes que preocuparte por ninguna de las ramificaciones legales.

—Permíteme ser más claro —dijo Draco, apartándose de la puerta—. ¿Crees que puedes guardar silencio? —Repitió, acercándose a ella, con el rostro ligeramente relajado y la más pequeña de las sonrisas tirando de sus labios—, ¿o necesito silenciar la habitación?

Hermione parpadeó. Draco se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos y los labios temblando. Ella apretó sobre su pecho los papeles entre sus dedos.

Él estaba... Estaban a punto de...

Tragó saliva y se humedeció accidentalmente los labios. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron.

—Necesitarás silenciar la habitación.

Draco le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. Mientras él murmuraba un Hechizo Silenciador y uno de Bloqueo, ella se lanzó el Hechizo Anticonceptivo. Aventó sus notas sobre el sofá y se arrojó sobre él.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás debido al impulso, aferrándose a sus caderas con ambas manos mientras las de ella se enredaban en su cabello, él se inclinó para besarla.

Ella prodigó besos apresurados por su boca antes de que él finalmente levantara una de las manos para mantener su rostro quieto mientras profundizaba el beso, colándose entre sus labios para saborearla. Ambos suspiraron, exhalando el uno en el otro.

—Merlín, pensé que te había perdido, —suspiró contra su mandíbula mientras deslizaba los labios hacia su hombro. La mano en su rostro se enredó en su cabello.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. —¿Lo pensaste tú? —jadeó cuando él la mordisqueó en uno de sus chupetones antiguos. Debía amar ese lugar—. Tú eres el críptico…

—Mi intención era ser gracioso —le siseó al oído.

—Siempre estás haciéndote el gracioso-

Él deslizó la mano sobre su cadera para apretarla, acercándola a su cadera. Ella dejó que sus manos soltaran su rubio cabello y viajaran hacia los botones del chaleco. Tan pronto como abrió el primer botón, la mano de Draco tiró de su cabello, dejando aún más expuesto para él su cuello.

Los dedos de Hermione se ocuparon en desabrochar todos los botones, y una vez que dejó que el chaleco se deslizara por sus hombros, sin apartar nunca los labios de su cuello, él movió ambas manos hacia su trasero, aferrándola para levantarla. Ella chilló, y lo tomó por los hombros y hubo un momento en el que no entendió qué estaban haciendo. Abrió los ojos y estaban cara a cara, y él comenzó a avanzar con ella en ristre hacia el sofá a sus espaldas.

Pero en lugar de llegar al sofá, la presionó contra la pared lateral. Justo donde la habían colocado para una de las poses de su primera sesión fotográfica. Cuando él puso su espalda contra la pared, moviendo las manos hacia la parte posterior de sus muslos, enroscándolas alrededor de su cadera, ella sonrió al recordar que este era el sitio donde habían tomado la foto frente a la ventana. Cuando Draco había entrado colocándose el saco y la vio por primera vez aquel día.

Él la besó de nuevo. Y descubrió que la mejor manera de evitar caerse era aferrarse a él y dejar que su cuerpo la presionara contra la pared. Él gruñó contra su boca.

Una mano ascendió y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa mientras la otra acariciaba círculos suavemente sobre su muslo. Mientras la prenda caía, pensó en el atuendo de ese día –en lo contenta que había estado de que fuera un coordinado muy profesional de falda y blusa, y en lo mucho que había necesitado hoy ese profesionalismo.

—Hum —dijo Hermione, cuando Draco desabrochó el último botón de su blusa y la abrió por completo para contemplar su cuerpo—. ¿La documentación? ¿Te preocupa o quieres revisarla?

—¿Las finanzas de los Hombres Lobo? No, por supuesto que no. —Draco la acarició por encima del sostén.

Hermione apretó los labios y trató de mantener los ojos abiertos. —Me- me refiero al... contrato.

—¿Contrato? —La mano que acariciaba su muslo de alguna forma había encontrado el camino entre ellos, y ahora la acariciaba sobre sus pantaletas. La otra mano ahora recorría su espalda encaminándose hacia el broche del sostén.

Ella gimió. Luego se refrenó, —El Contrato de Amor.

Las dos manos de Draco se detuvieron, y la mano que rozaba sus pantaletas se paró en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

Oh por Dios. ¿Por qué tenía que haber hablado?

Hermione abrió sus ojos y los grises de él la observaban, con mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estás preocupada por eso? —preguntó él, con los ojos yendo y viniendo entre los suyos, y Hermione estuvo muy consciente de la mano presionando contra su centro, y deseó que él la retirara o comenzara a moverla de nuevo.

—Sólo en el sentido de que firmé un documento prometiendo justamente no hacer esto. —Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco –_accidentalmente_, por supuesto- y de alguna forma logró que se acercaran más, haciendo que la mano de él presionara firmemente contra su centro. Ella jadeó, sus párpados revolotearon e intentó evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en él, su sonrisa regresó, y los dedos que buscaban el broche del sostén continuaron su viaje. Él respondió, —Sólo en el sentido de que yo _creé_ un documento justamente para evitar hacer esto.

Su sujetador se abrió de golpe, y los dedos de Draco se sumergieron debajo de sus pantaletas.

—Y para mantener a Blaise alejado de Melody, —agregó, besándola en el cuello.

—Bueno, pues no está funcionando. —se rió ella contra su sien. Las piernas le temblaban mientras él acariciaba con un dedo su centro, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cúspide, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Él dibujó círculos por su piel, cambiando de dirección alternadamente, y su otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura para sostenerla. Su sostén había quedado colgando de sus hombros, momentáneamente olvidado.

—Supongo que podemos discutirlo más tarde, —murmuró ella entre jadeos—. Es un Contrato común para las Empresas, especialmente las que pertenecen a la Iniciativa Privada. Ya lo investigué.

—Shhh —musitó él en su oído—. Puedes darme clases más tarde.

Hermione sintió que Draco sonreía contra su oído, y respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se preguntaba si sus manos deberían estar haciendo algo, en vista de que él estaba haciendo _todo tipo de cosas_, entonces sintió que dos dedos la acariciaron hasta llegar a su abertura y empujaron hacia su interior.

Ella boqueó. El escozor había vuelto, pero no de buena forma. Se sentía mucho más sensible que hacía dos días. Era como si hubiese hecho pesas, pero _por dentro_.

—¿Qué pasa?

Draco sacó los dedos. Ella tenía los ojos apretados y las manos hechas puño alrededor de su camisa. Recordó lo que Ginny le había dicho, sobre la necesidad de esperar un par de días antes de volver a hacerlo. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, avergonzada de que su visión estuviera humedecida.

—Estoy bien, —dijo, sonriendo forzadamente—. Sólo un poco adolorida. Continúa.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy bien, —repitió. Ella acarició su cabello y lo acercó para besarlo. Draco la besó, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándolos de la pared, y se giró para depositarla en el brazo del sofá de cuero negro.

Las piernas temblorosas de Hermione se le agradecieron, pero aún se aferraba a él para mantenerlo cerca, temiendo que estuvieran deteniéndose.

—No te detengas. Estoy bien, —ella respiró contra su cuello—. Quiero hacerlo.

Él se estremeció y se apartó para mirarla. La tomó por las caderas, acercándola al borde, y deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantaletas. Él la tanteó un par de veces, mientras la veía atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes, antes de retorcerse e insertar un largo dedo en su interior.

Sí, eso estaba bien. Hermione suspiró mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo varias veces, girando y volviendo a presionar, sacudiéndose y arremolinándose. Ella se movió contra su mano, intentando igualar su ritmo.

—Draco, estoy lista. Estoy lista, por favor. —Ella lo miró. Él se sostenía del brazo del sofá con una mano, inclinándose para estar a su altura. Él la miró mientras sacaba su dedo, y después arremetió nuevamente en su interior, ésta vez con dos dedos.

Hermione se mordió el labio, lloriqueando, había cerrado los ojos. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo si quisiera. Ella abrió los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza. —Está bien. Estoy lista. —asintió vigorosamente, apretando la mandíbula.

Él alzó una ceja, con sospecha, e intentó entrar nuevamente en ella. Hermione se aferró a sus brazos, sorprendida de que aún llevara puesta su camisa, e intentó controlar sus expresiones faciales.

Él frunció el ceño y retiró la mano, poniéndose de pie.

—No, no. Draco, estoy lista. —Se quitó el sujetador, aventándolo a alguna parte y estiró sus manos para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa. Hermione observó sus ojos deslizarse hacia sus senos, orgullosa por la forma en que se relamió los labios. Se quitó la camisa por encima de los hombros una vez que ella terminó de desabotonarla.

Hermione titubeó un segundo, luego tomó su cinturón. Observó cómo se tensaron los músculos de su abdomen, y sus brazos temblaron, como si estuviera a punto de detenerla. Una vez que el cinturón estuvo abierto, Hermione volteó a verlo. Su pecho estaba agitado, y ella pudo recorrer su piel con la mirada.

Comenzó a desabotonarle los pantalones, intentando ignorar el bulto que se presionaba contra el frente. Las manos de Draco se apretaron en puños cuando ella desabrochó los botones inferiores, y supo que sus dedos estaban rozándose contra él.

Qué bien. Él le había hecho algo similar a ella el sábado por la noche, y Hermione sintió que la piel de su pecho expuesto se erizaba ante el recuerdo de Draco quitándose los pantalones contra su vientre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la punta de sus senos se endurecía.

Hermione dejó que sus dedos rozaran a propósito la tela de la protuberancia cuando desabrochó el último botón, y justo cuando pensó que tenía la ventaja, él se acercó y tomó uno de sus senos. Sus dedos aletearon para la jalarla por la cintura, haciéndola retorcerse, y acarició la parte inferior de su seno frotando la cúspide con el pulgar.

Le llevó treinta segundos recordar cómo desabrochar el último botón de los pantalones de Draco. Estaba jadeando. Estiró la mano hacia su cintura, lista para bajarle los pantalones, y él hizo un cambio de mano, rozando y aferrándose ahora a su otro seno. Él la pellizcó y ella gimió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su abdomen, con las manos aún quietas sobre la cadera de Draco. Él continuó acariciándola con su pulgar en círculos alrededor de su piel, una y otra vez, sin agarrarlos y ella jadeó contra su cuerpo, mientras veía sus músculos temblar.

¿Podría esto ponerla al límite? Se dio cuenta de que estaba restregando las caderas contra el sofá, intentando encontrar fricción. Aún tenía puestas las pantaletas, así que abrió las piernas, intentando acercar la tela a su piel más sensible, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por toda la humedad en ellas.

Eso ayudó un poco. Hermione gimió cuando él finalmente aprisionó sus senos. Podía sentir que estaba alcanzando el límite, y estaba a punto de llevarse sus propias manos a su centro cuando Draco soltó sus senos, se bajó los pantalones y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Sus ojos eran ardientes, mirándola, y su lengua recorrió sus dientes cuando extendió la mano y comenzó a retirarle las pantaletas.

—Oh, por Dios, sí.

Ella alzó las caderas y de pronto sólo llevaba puesta su falda. Estaba lista. Ella se correría ahí mismo si él continuara observándola de esa forma. Draco se inclinó al frente y presionó un beso contra su rodilla. Ella se mordió el labio.

Lo vio colocar otro beso contra su pierna, un poco más arriba. Luego otro. Draco iba a medio camino por su muslo cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Oh- yo... hum... —Se sonrojó—. No tienes que... Eso es...

Él exhaló contra su piel y ella se contrajo, intentando instintivamente cerrar las piernas alrededor de algo, y se dio cuenta de que Draco la tenía inmovilizada, con una mano en el interior de cada rodilla.

—Granger, ¿por qué no me cuentas la historia del calamar gigante en el lago de Hogwarts? —Draco se lamió los labios y la besó más arriba en su muslo, mirándola con ojos ardientes.

Ella parpadeó, apretando las manos alrededor del sofá de piel.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—¿Lo dejaron ahí en 1306, no? —Él sopló otra vez contra su piel, y ella gimió.

—No, ha estado allí desde el principio. Los fundadores-

Y la besó justo en su centro. No era capaz de definir el sonido que arrancó de sus pulmones, pero hundió los dedos en la piel del sillón e intento volver a juntar las rodillas. Draco acarició sus muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué decías de los fundadores? —Él levantó inocentemente una ceja y esperó.

—Los f-fundadores construyeron el C-castillo de Hogwarts en los... —Draco bajó la cabeza, aún mirándola a los ojos—. Los- los terrenos, al lado del lago negro. —Podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel—. Así que, el calamar gigante estuvo allí desde el principi- ¡oh! —Su lengua. Él estaba... Estaba empujando su lengua contra ella. Comenzando desde abajo y lamiendo hacia arriba.

Esto era... demasiado íntimo. Ella no podía...

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó otra lenta acometida.

—Y el calamar, —murmuró contra su cuerpo—. Es de color verdoso, ¿cierto?

—No, es ro-rojo. —Ella curvó sus dedos sobre su cara—. Rojo oscuro. Casi morado. —Sus muslos ahora comenzaban a luchar contra él, temblando. O bien quería cerrarlos y empujarlo lejos, o retenerlo allí. Y no podía decidirlo.

—He oído que ha matado gente.

—No, no. —Ella gimió cuando él volvió a lamerla—. Es muy dócil. Incluso útil. Ha tenido va-varias peleas con la Gente del Agua pero- —Y los labios de Draco se cerraron alrededor de su cúspide. Y succionó.

Ella jadeó, y sus manos aprisionaron el cabello de Draco, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio.

—Oh por Dios, Draco. ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué me dices de la Gente del Agua?

Ella arañó su cuero cabelludo y cerró los ojos, temerosa de mirarlo.

—En 1497 la Gente del Agua se sublevó y- y- y- —La estaba lamiendo, probando diferentes ritmos, diferentes presiones—. Y ellos- trataron de-

Se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando sus caderas contra él, jalando el rostro de Draco más cerca de su cuerpo con cada movimiento de su lengua. Pero supuso que él la detendría si le llegaba a molestar. Hermione le retorció el cabello alrededor de sus dedos y lo sintió gemir contra su piel. Ella movió sus caderas hacia adelante ante la vibración.

—Ellos intentaron- la Gente del Agua intentó- intentó-

Parecía un disco rayado, no podía continuar. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de verlo entre sus piernas, a sabiendas de que se grabaría en su memoria para siempre.

—Ugh, Draco, por favor.

Y sintió la presión de un dedo dentro de ella, su boca aún jugueteando alrededor. Comenzó a desmoronarse, llegando al límite, y podía escuchar su propia voz diciendo algo, y emitiendo pequeños gemidos ahogados al ritmo de la lengua de Draco, y podía sentirlo gruñir y respirar con fuerza contra su piel.

Hermione gritó mientras se corría. Presionó sus caderas contra su boca, manteniéndolo allí. Tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello, y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. Él continuó moviendo su lengua, mientras ella se contraía. Cuando terminó y no pudo soportar más, lo soltó.

Él sacó su dedo de su cuerpo, y ella casi se cayó de espaldas sobre los cojines del sofá, olvidando que no había nada detrás. Se agarró al respaldo del sofá para sostenerse, y lentamente abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó moverse.

Un sonido rápido, al ritmo de su respiración. Y ella vio la parte superior de su cabeza desde donde estaba arrodillado, con el cabello revuelto y humedecido. Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos mientras recorría su piel expuesta con la mirada, subiendo la vista hacia sus senos desnudos y más allá hasta su rostro. Draco se mordió el labio y gimió, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba terminándose él solo.

Parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, insegura de si se suponía que debía mirar. Por supuesto, él sí tenía que que hacerlo. Ella realmente no había hecho mucho por él.

Un grito sofocado, y ella supo que él se había corrido. Seguramente había manchado todo el costado del sofá. Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus muslos internos respirando con fuerza. El mechón de cabello rubio que siempre caía sobre su frente estaba portándose mal nuevamente, y Hermione se mordió el labio y decidió que podía permitirse empujarlo hacia atrás.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel detrás de su oreja, los ojos de Draco se conectaron con los de ella. Él colocó un beso sobre su muslo y alzó la vista.

—Entonces, —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Crees que tienes bajo control las Finanzas de la Ley de Hombres Lobo? —Él le sonrió de lado.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. —No lo sé, —dijo—. Tal vez necesitemos repasar otra vez ésta última parte.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron. —Programaré una reunión mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El martes a la hora del almuerzo, Draco le enseñó una valiosa lección sobre las maravillas del faje. Mientras yacía de espaldas en el sofá de piel, con Draco moviéndose deliciosamente sobre ella, pensó que ya era momento de quitarse la ropa interior y entrar en materia.

Pero Draco la hizo correrse antes y se vino encima suyo. De nuevo, otro desastre en el sofá.

Ella intuyó que Draco estaba siendo cauteloso respecto a volver a penetrarla. Hermione les hizo el favor a ambos al probar algunas cosas nuevas bajo la ducha el miércoles por la mañana, lo que hizo que se sintiera lista para intentar hacerlo de nuevo con él.

En la "reunión" del miércoles al medio día, intentó comunicárselo a Draco sin emplear muchas palabras, e incluso coló la mano bajo sus pantalones por primera vez. Él le permitió arremeter contra su virilidad y probar algunas cosas, mientra le decía qué le funcionaba y qué lo hacía sentir mejor. La tenía acorralada contra la puerta, apenas la había dejado entrar antes de tenerla contra ella, pero ahora la cabeza de Draco descansaba sobre su hombro mientras ella se la jalaba. Cuando él la aferró por las caderas, apretándola, Hermione supo que ya era hora.

Lo soltó y se quitó el vestido, y también se quitó la ropa interior. Él la observó mientras ella le quitaba los boxers y los arrojaba al piso, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio. Encontró una forma de recrear la posición que habían hecho el lunes, con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y la pelvis de Draco a punto de fundirla con la puerta.

Ella no sabía mucho respecto a... posicionarse en él... Tampoco estaba en la mejor de las posturas para impulsarse a hacerlo; pero sabía que estaba lista, y él todavía la estaba mirando, frunciendo el ceño, pero rígido contra ella.

Hermione lo besó, intentando frotarse nuevamente contra él, agarrándole el cabello y mordiéndole los labios, y él se retrocedió con intención de decirle que no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Ella levantó una ceja, imitándolo. —No seas tan Hufflepuff al respecto, Draco.

La mandíbula de Draco se desplomó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella sonrió y él besó su sonrisa hasta desaparecerla. Cuando él la penetró, su cuerpo estaba otra vez apretado, pero nada comparado al dolor que había sentido el lunes. Una vez que ella intentó convencerlo por tercera vez de que fuera más rápido, la forma en que la pelvis de Draco la golpeaba contra la puerta hizo que el marco vibrara.

Se detuvieron, escuchando el eco, preguntándose si la gente afuera sería capaz de escucharlos a través de una habitación silenciada. Draco se carcajeó, apartándolos de la puerta y presionándola ahora contra la pared aledaña.

El jueves, tuvo que aguantar en su oficina durante una larga reunión con Draco y el Sr. Buckworth. Se sentó tras su escritorio, con Draco observándola mientras el Sr. Buckworth y ella debatían sobre la Ley de Hombres Lobo.

Al final, Draco se ofreció a acompañar al Sr. Buckworth a los ascensores. Cuando regresó, cerró la puerta y silenció la habitación.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Cinco minutos después, estaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco, dejándolo desnudarla.

Él _efectivamente_ barrió el escritorio con su brazo, tirando todo al suelo; y _efectivamente_, ambos se rieron al respecto.

El viernes estaban de vuelta en la oficina de Draco. Hermione comenzó a sentirse culpable por nunca hablar con él sobre trabajo, así que intentó discutir el progreso del proyecto de los Snidgets mientras él la desnudaba. Él la dejó hablar, mientras sorbía su cuello y la colocaba sobre el escritorio.

Cuando ella se recostó, notó que todo había sido despejado del escritorio previamente y decidió dejar que el mármol frío calara contra su trasero mientras él le desataba las alpargatas.

Una vez que los zapatos estuvieron fuera, él la besó en el talón, y luego en la pantorrilla, y continuó trazando besos húmedos mientras subía por sus piernas, se deslizaba por sus pantaletas y luego subiendo hacia su vientre. Él se inclinó a la derecha e intentó besar cada una de sus costilla.

El mármol se enterraba en sus dedos mientras ella se aferraba a los bordes del escritorio, y él iba a medio camino sobre sus senos cuando se retiró, mirándola.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Las manos de Draco recorrieron sus costillas, mirándola de forma extraña.

—¿Estás enferma?

Las cejas de Hermione se unieron sobre su frente. —¿Enferma?

—Estás delgada. —Draco presionó ligeramente un dedo entre dos de sus costillas.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Gracias?

¿Le parecía_ ahora_ un buen momento para discutir eso?

—Más delgada.

Hermione se carcajeó. —Llevo cinco días sin comer. —Se rió entre dientes, acercándose a él.

Draco parpadeó.

Y así fue como Hermione terminó comiéndose una ensalada en la oficina de Draco.

Él se acomodó la ropa y asomó la cabeza para pedirle a su secretaria -_Carrie._ Carrie la secretaria. ¿Cómo no se había aprendido un nombre tan fácil?- que les ordenara el almuerzo en la cafetería de la esquina.

Regresó con Hermione, la hizo gemir y después, en lugar de vestirse, peinarse y encaminarse de vuelta a su oficina, se sentaron en el sofá de piel, y comieron juntos.

Era... incómodo. Casi como una cita. Cuando el silencio y los crujidos se prolongaban más de lo necesario, comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo. Ahora Draco estaba mucho más dispuesto a dialogar, y terminaron trazando un plan para la primera semana de mayo y la audiencia ante el Wizengamot.

—¿Irás a Cornerstone éste fin de semana? —le preguntó mientras arrugaba el envoltorio de su sándwich.

Hermione masticó, haciendo a un lado los pepinos de su ensalada y preguntándose cuál sería la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta.

—Sí. —Ella apretó los labios—. ¿Tú irás?

—Tal vez el domingo. —Draco quitó algunas migajas del sofá y las desapareció.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa. —¿Necesitas ir por un libro?

—Algo así.

Lo miró y él le estaba sonriendo. Hermione comenzó a organizar con el tenedor los restos de tomate.

Su sonrisa cayó al rememorar la forma en que había desaparecido para ir a Nueva York, o la hermética reunión que tuvo con Slughorn en el Baile del Concejal, o la respuesta de Noelle que aún continuaba esperando. Hermione todavía quería saber cosas sobre él, quería saber cómo pasaba su tiempo.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —No podía luchar contra el rubor que se alzaba en su cuello.

Draco hizo una pausa antes de responder, y ella lo miró. Él miraba la alfombra.

—Iré a visitar a mi padre.

Oh. No, olvídalo. Hay ciertas cosas que uno no quiere saber.

—¿Está... está todo bien? ¿O...?

—Es una de sus condiciones para la herencia. Que yo fuera a las visitas mensuales de enero y febrero. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada y tenía apretada la mandíbula.

No eran las _únicas_ condiciones...

Y Hermione se preguntó en qué momento había visitado a Lucius durante enero.

Asintió, como si Draco acabara de decir algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo, y continuó jugueteando con las verduras de su plato.

Le arrebataron el recipiente de ensalada y ella levantó la vista para descubrir a Draco poniéndolo en el piso y acercándose para besarla.

Sonrió contra sus labios cuando él se inclinó sobre ella para juntar sus labios.

—Ugh, —dijo él, retrocediendo—. Sabes a _bleu cheese_. —Draco arrugó la nariz.

Hermione se carcajeó y lo tomó de los hombros. Después de espiarlo durante años en el Gran Comedor, sabía que él odiaba el _bleu chesse_. —Si me hubieras dicho que volveríamos a besarnos, no lo habría ordenado, —murmuró contra su boca.

—No, está bien. Es tu favorito.

Draco la beso. Y el pecho de Hermione se entibió.

Él también la había estado espiando en el Gran Comedor.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Monsieur DuBois la hacía bostezar. Había estado haciendo un trabajo fantástico al ocultar su boca abierta cada vez que él sacaba obras de arte Renacentistas y mencionaba lo terriblemente mal que combinaban con las alfombras Venecianas.

Se reunían todos los sábados por la tarde en un café muggle que parecía ser el lugar favorito de Monsieur DuBois. Lo conocían de nombre allí. Hermione ordenó café espresso ese día, porque sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos. Estaba dejando que la brisa del patio exterior en el que se encontraban la calmara, y que el sol frente a ella la templara.

—Da Vinci, por supuesto, era un Squib-

Esto atrapó los oídos de Hermione. —Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Monsieur DuBois levantó calculadoramente una ceja. —Dije que Leonardo da Vinci era un Squib. Su bisabuelo fue el Ministro de Magia italiano en 1414.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Yo... nunca había oído hablar de eso. ¿Conoce algún libro sobre el tema que pueda investigar?

—Bueno, —Monsieur DuBois se removió en su silla, cruzó las piernas y se alejó un poco de ella—. Lo he visto en un árbol genealógico.

—Hmm —Hermione frunció los labios.

La mesera se acercó, coqueteó un poco con Monsieur DuBois y tomó su orden. Hermione realmente odiaba las ensaladas en esa cafetería. Ya había probado todas las ensaladas del menú y ninguna de ellas era abundante o apetitosa. Decidió pedir un plato de sopa.

Miró su reloj lo más discretamente que pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente sutil.

—¿Tiene que ir a alguna parte, Srta. Granger?

Hermione lo miró. —No, no. Sólo... consultaba la hora, Monsieur.

Bebió un sorbo de su espresso.

Monsieur DuBois sacó un libro de decoración renacentista y comenzó a discutir sobre estilos y arquitectura. Comenzó a detallar el adecuado mantenimiento de una mansión Renacentista y lo que debía ser incluido en una remodelación adecuada.

El sol comenzaba a incidir en los ojos de Hermione cuando Monsieur DuBois explicó la verdaderamente _desastrosa _remodelación que el Ministro Francés había intentado. Comenzó a reírse de cosas que Hermione no podía entender. Ella sonrió lo más convincentemente que pudo.

La sombra de la mesera que se barrió sobre su rostro sacó a Hermione un poco de su trance. Esperó a que la chica pusiera su sopa frente a ella, agradecida por el escudo del sol.

Cuando Monsieur DuBois dejó de hablar y nadie le puso enfrente ninguna sopa, Hermione miró a la persona que la protegía del sol, y su sangre se heló al ver a Draco, con la mandíbula apretada, pero sonriéndole a Monsieur DuBois.

—¡Sr. Malfoy! —gorjeó Monsieur DuBois—. Cielos, te ves espléndido. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Hermione sintió que la cafeína en su estómago se revolvía y caía al ver a Draco sonreírle al hombre mayor y estrecharle la mano. Se concentró en obligar a sus pulmones a expandirse.

—Le pido disculpas, monsieur, pero en realidad no puedo, —dijo Draco. Ella observó su rostro tensarse y contraerse incluso mientras sonreía—. La Srta. Granger no podrá terminar hoy su lección.

_Lección_.

No había forma de evitarlo. Él lo sabía. Lucius se lo había dicho.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Oh, —monsieur DuBois hizo un puchero, mirándolos alternadamente—. Espero que todo esté bien.

Ella vio a Malfoy parpadear hacia el profesor. Volteó los ojos hacia ella, ardientes y agresivos. —Me temo que no.


	33. Capítulo 33

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Sorpresa, sorpresa! Me gusta consentirlas, ya lo saben, si cuento con tiempo traduzco a vuelatecla jajaja Gracias por todo el apoyo a esta traducción, estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que tomo un proyecto de este tipo (todos los fics de mi perfil son de mi autoría) y en verdad temía no hacerlo bien; así que muchas gracias por leer. Seguimos con la cuenta regresiva, y nos quedan 3. ¡Sí 3!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Estoy viva! :)_

_Gracias a todos por soportarme estas últimas semanas mientras me mudaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Me siento muy honrada por todos los reviews y lecturas, ¡y lamento la demora! Tres cosas:_

_1- Me siento increíblemente honrada de contarles que he sido nominada en varias categorías en los "Enchanted Awards" de este año._

_2- Dios bendiga a los que publican y organizan concursos de escritura en Dramione FanFiction Forum (otro grupo de Facebook increíble) Ellos son los responsables de que el capítulo llegara ésta semana en lugar de la próxima. ;) (EDITO - Tenía confundidos mis grupos de Facebook. DFF es el que está organizando concursos de escritura, aunque antes lo atribuí a Strictly Dramione. Ambos son grupos increíbles. Echa un vistazo.)_

_3- Y finalmente, creo que es seguro decir que ésta historia tendrá 36 capítulos. (Y no tienen idea de lo molesta que estoy por no haber logrado dejarlo en 35, como 35,000 galeones -_-), pero no estén tristes, ya que deberían estar muy emocionados por el próximo POV de Draco y el UA de La Subasta._

_Gracias de nuevo a todos. Y gracias por leer ésta nota de autor increíblemente larga._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 33

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

—La Srta. Granger no podrá terminar hoy su lección.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Oh, —monsieur DuBois hizo un puchero, mirándolos alternadamente—. Espero que todo esté bien.

Draco volteó los ojos hacia ella, ardientes y agresivos. —Me temo que no.

Hermione inhaló temblorosamente y comenzó a quitarse la servilleta del regazo. Draco colocó un puñado de galeones sobre la mesa, disculpándose con Monsieur DuBois y prometiendo enviarle a su madre sus saludos.

Mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa, recogiendo sus notas, Draco levantó la mano para guiarla por el codo rumbo a la puerta y hacia la acera. Hizo un gesto alegre al profesor de diseño de interiores antes de escoltarla en dirección al punto de aparición más cercano.

Tenían ocho cuadras. Había nubes de tormenta en el cielo.

Él soltó su codo después de la primera cuadra. Ella luchó para alcanzar sus pasos.

Draco comenzó a tronarse los nudillos y el cuello después de la segunda cuadra, evitando por muy poco ser arrollado por un taxi.

—Draco-

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado conspirando con mi padre?

Hermione lo miró mientras se detenían en una esquina llena de gente. Sus ojos ardían, recorriendo la calle y evitándola a ella.

—Lo dices como si estuviéramos trabajando juntos, —dijo.

—¿Y no es así? —Respiró profundamente. Luego comenzó a avanzar en cuanto cambió la señal.

A ella le tomó un momento comprender. Draco la dejó en la acera, y Hermione batalló para darle alcance.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó ella—. Si él lo ha definido como otra cosa que no sea chantaje, entonces te ha mentido-

—No eres la única que tiene un trato con él, Granger. —Hermione escuchó su voz temblar. Lo vio tragar saliva mientras rodeaban a un grupo de niños—. No debiste involucrarte en esto.

Ella se saltó un par de bordillos para darle alcance mientras él cruzaba la calle.

—¿Cómo me encontraste allí? —Intentó apegarse a las preguntas más fáciles.

—Le pedí a Madame Michele tu itinerario.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus pies que se movían rápidamente. Draco había ido primero con Madame Michele, le había perturbado su mañana, y después la había rastreado. Quería tocarlo. Quería tranquilizarlo.

Ella lo escuchó reír y lo vio sacudir la cabeza ante algo que cruzó por su mente.

—Ya no irás más a esas clases —le siseó.

Hermione lo alcanzó, pero se detuvo. Ya iban en la séptima cuadra. Una antes de que pudieran Desaparecer. La multitud se redujo cuando el Hechizo Repelente de Muggles se estremeció sobre ellos.

—¿Qué hay del dinero, Draco? ¿Los siguientes pagos?

—Le dije que se los metiera por el culo, —gruñó.

Se acercaron a un pequeño callejón antes del final de la cuadra. Si ella pudiese lograr que se calmara antes de que Desaparecieran...

—Necesitamos ese dinero, Draco. _Malfoy Consulting_ apenas está a flote así como está. Necesito seguir asistiendo a esas clases-

—¡No! —Él la tomó del codo y la llevó al pequeño callejón, justo antes del punto de Aparición. El resto de los muggles continuaron con su día, sacando sus paraguas. Draco le apuntó el rostro con un dedo—. No volverás a poner un pie ese salón de té, ¿me escuchaste, Granger?

Sus ojos ardían al mirarla.

—¡La empresa es más importante que un par de absurdas clases, Draco!

Él la agarró por los hombros, con la fuerza justa para presionarla contra la pared de ladrillos.

—Nada es más importante que tú.

Hermione perdió el aliento mientras él inhalaba un jadeo tembloroso. Los dedos de Draco se crisparon sobre sus hombros y sus ojos bailaron de un lado a otro entre los suyos.

Y luego la besó. Ambas manos ascendieron por el cuello hasta su cara, ella ladeó la cabeza y la levantó mientras él se acercó un paso más.

Hermione temblaba mientras acercaba sus manos a sus costados. Dejó que él dominara su boca, tomándose tiempo para respirar cada que tenía oportunidad, pero el cuerpo de Draco la presionó contra la pared del callejón y sus manos la inmovilizaron mientras movía sus labios contra ella.

Sintió que él deslizaba una mano por su mejilla, bajaba por su cuello, cruzaba sus costillas y la tomaba de la cadera, mientras su boca besaba su mandíbula con deseo.

—¿Te puso las manos encima?

El áspero susurro se estrelló contra ella y abrió los ojos. Se concentró en las cajas y envoltorios viejos del callejón.

—N-no. Nada de eso. —Sintió un escalofrío ante la simple idea de que Draco pudiera llegar a preguntarse algo semejante…

Draco le acarició el cabello y tiró de él hasta que su cuello quedó expuesto para su boca. Sus labios recorrieron su mandíbula, hasta su oreja.

—¿Has ido a verlo desde tu visita en noviembre?

La mano en sus caderas se apretó mientras le humedecía el cuello con su aliento.

—No; nos hemos escrito. Él me ha escrito, hum… Amenazas. —¿Podrían llamarse amenazas?

Draco se pegó a su cuello y comenzó a succionar y morder en su lugar favorito. Ella sintió su cadera presionarse contra las suyas y la mano aferrada a su costado comenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba. Vio a unos muggles caminando por la entrada del callejón, completamente ajenos de ellos debido al encanto repelente.

—Cuéntame sobre las cartas. Dime qué te dijo.

Draco le mordió el cuello con demasiada fuerza. Reclamándola. Marcándola. Hermione hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Draco, detente. —Echó la cara hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban nublados, todavía ardientes pero había una agresión allí que no reconocía—. Sé lo que estás haciendo, Draco, y es suficiente. —Hermione le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar para calmarlo—.Esto... lo que tú y yo tenemos es muy especial para mí y lo estás convirtiendo en algo horrible.

Ella lo observó cerrar los ojos, mientras unía su frente contra la suya e intentaba relajarse. Tenía curiosidad por descubrir por qué Lucius lo afectaba tanto, pero también tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Él le dio un beso suave en los labios y se apartó, separando su cuerpo del suyo.

—¿Qué te dijo mi padre en Azkaban?

Hermione respiró profundamente, deseando estar hablando de cualquier otra cosa. A lo lejos se escucharon truenos.

—Me dio una lista de cosas. Para trabajar en ellas.

Levantó la vista hacia Draco, a un paso de distancia, con las manos aún descansando ligeramente sobre sus caderas. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

Oh Dios. Sintió que el sonrojo se extendía por su mandíbula. —Para ser... para ser vista a tu lado. Para estar a tu altura. —Para ser una novia Malfoy...

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. —¿En noviembre? —Miró hacia un lado, pensando—. Aún no estabas con la compañía. —Sus manos soltaron sus caderas y Hermione sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Sí, pero nos habían fotografiado juntos tan a menudo. Y… y él sabía sobre la Subasta.

Vio los ojos de Draco volverse hacia ella. No estaba sorprendido. Si acaso, parecía cauteloso.

Hermione continuó. —Sabía que visitaste a la madre de Narcissa. Él sabía- sabía que me habrías salvado. —Eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa. Su ojo izquierdo se crispó—. Pensó que tú y yo estábamos juntos. Que habíamos estado juntos durante años. Yo- yo lo corregí, por supuesto, —dijo. Quería cruzar los brazos o morderse las uñas, pero se contuvo—. Pero luego, él saco unas fotografías de… del incidente de Marcus Flint.

Volteó a verlo, temerosa de haber tocado el tema, pero él también lo sabía. No le sorprendió ni un poco que Lucius tuviera fotografías de ellos manoseándose en un callejón, no muy distinto del que estaban actualmente. Archivó esto para más tarde cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla.

—Estaba decepcionado porque le había mentido sobre nosotros. —Hermione se sorbió la nariz—. Y me dijo que no liberaría tu herencia si no asistía a esas clases. —Miró por encima del hombro de Draco. Se sentía tan pequeña, admitiendo su debilidad. Admitiendo que había sido chantajeada.

—¿Qué había en esa lista? —Gruñó. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira, pero sabía que ésta vez no iba dirigida hacia ella.

Hermione recitó los puntos. Se encontró tartamudeando con algunos de ellos, los que claramente estaban destinados para una esposa, no una novia, o lo que sea que ellos fueran. _Financieramente Educada. __Obediente. Experta Anfitriona. Entrenada en Decoración._ Su cara se sonrojó mientras él la escuchaba, inmóvil, observándola.

—Dijo que lo único que podría dejar pasar era lo de Sangre Pura.

Y Draco se echó a reír. El sonido la estremeció y el cielo tronó junto con él. Se apartó de ella, riéndose, llevándose las manos a sus ojos para frotarlos. Le dio la espalda y ella vio su cabeza temblar mientras se carcajeaba. Después inhaló temblorosamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Granger?

Hermione miró su espalda, todavía maravillándose por su reacción.

—Terminaré en tres semanas, Draco; y luego podrás terminar con esto. No le deberás nada. Podrás librarte de él.

—No, no. —Su voz rebotó en los ladrillos y ella lo vio pasar las manos por la piel de su rostro—. Nunca podré librarme de él —Se volteó hacia ella—. Y ahora él tiene sus garras sobre ti.

Hermione se estremeció, insegura. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo había notado antes, pero lo ignoré. —Avanzó un paso hacia ella, con ojos tristes—. Ahora eres diferente. La forma en que tomas tu café es diferente. La forma en que caminas. La forma en que bailas. —Él puso una mano sobre su mejilla—. Estás cambiando. Y ahora cada vez que te vea levantando el platillo junto a tu taza, pensaré en él. Pensaré en esto. Cuando hagas una reverencia. Cuando estreches la mano de alguien. —Draco le pasó el pulgar por los labios. Ella sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla—. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Volvió a sorberse la nariz, viendo las gotas de lluvia golpear las cajas tras ellos. Deseó tener el coraje Gryffindor para decirle la verdadera razón, para decirle que habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Así que, se conformó con darle la segunda mejor respuesta.

—Era la forma correcta de actuar.

Se miraron a los ojos, gotas de lluvia cayendo entre sus pestañas. Draco presionó sus labios sobre su frente, besó su ceja, su sien, su pómulo. Recorrió el camino hacia sus labios.

Y se besaron bajo la lluvia.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Draco la acompañó por el resto de su turno en Cornerstone. Estaba lista para despedirse de él en la puerta, pero él la siguió, sacudiendo la lluvia del paraguas que había transfigurado.

Morty lo saludó y charlaron brevemente mientras ella volvía a la caja registradora. Cuando Morty les dio las buenas tardes y subió las escaleras, Draco se quedó.

Él hojeó libros y la vio ayudar a algunos clientes. Observó con cautela a la harpía, pero principalmente se mantuvo fuera de su camino.

A las cuatro en punto, cuando las personas que se habían refugiado dentro esperando que amainara la tormenta comenzaron a irse, Hermione fue mucho más consciente de sus ojos sobre ella. Archivó libros, pasando por donde Draco estaba sentado y sintió su mirada. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a verlo lo encontró leyendo, con los ojos sumergidos en el libro. Tomó notas en la libreta contable y sintió que el vello de sus brazos se erizaba.

A las cinco en punto Draco ya ni siquiera pretendía leer. Sólo había dos personas más en la tienda, pues la mayoría de la gente se había desanimado debido al mal tiempo, y él se sentó en su silla y la observó moverse por la tienda. Hermione volteó a verlo, como si pretendiera atraparlo infraganti, y él simplemente le devolvió la mirada. Eso comenzó a calentarla.

Quince minutos antes de cerrar, el último de los clientes estaba haciendo sus compras finales, y Draco se apoyó contra los estantes cerca del mostrador. Sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez que ella lo miraba. Hermione trastabillo durante la última transacción, y cuando el último comprador se despidió, apuntó con su varita al cartel de Abierto, girándolo a Cerrado.

Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Draco. Él apoyó la cadera izquierda contra el estante de libros, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura del tobillo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una mano en la barbilla y el pulgar contra los labios. Hermione contempló cómo sus labios se separaban y mordía su pulgar.

Tomó un profundo, y estabilizador respiro, intentando no lamerse los labios.

—Ya hemos cerrado por hoy, Sr. Malfoy —dijo—. ¿Hay algo que desee poner en reserva para el día de mañana? —Hermione reprimió una sonrisa cuando él arqueó una ceja.

Draco caminó con paso felino hacia el mostrador.

—¿Estás segura que no tienes nada reservado para mí allá atrás? —Él ladeó la cabeza mientras se reclinaba apoyando los codos frente a ella.

Hermione le sonrió. —Puedo verificar. —Se giró, sabiendo perfectamente que la repisa de reservas estaba vacía. Se mordió el labio, con la esperanza de estar haciendo algo ligeramente atractivo, y se dobló por la cintura, bajando la cabeza hacia el estante y estirando la espalda para sacar su trasero enfundado en mezclilla. Después juntó las manos sobre el mostrador.

—Hmmm. Aquí no hay nada para ti. —Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus ojos eran ardientes. Y estaban adheridos a ella. Más concretamente, a su trasero.

Draco alzó la vista hasta sus ojos, y sonrió. —¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?

Ella apretó los labios y asintió. —Adelante. —Se volvió hacia el estante, con las manos aún contra el mostrador, empujando las caderas hacia afuera y manteniendo la columna recta y larga. Lo escuchó acercarse al mostrador. Se deslizó detrás de ella, rozando su cadera contra su trasero. Hermione se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido.

—Qué extraño, —dijo él. Ella vio su mano reposar junto a la suya en el mostrador, y sintió la otra apoyándose contra sus costillas cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella, presionándose contra su espalda. Él colocó su rostro al lado del suyo—. Podría haber jurado que había algo mío aquí atrás.

Hermione soltó una breve carcajada y luego se presionó contra él, sintiendo su pelvis justo detrás de ella. La mano en sus costillas se deslizó hacia arriba y aprisionó firmemente uno de sus senos sobre la camiseta.

Sabía que el letrero en la puerta decía Cerrado. Sabía que Morty rara vez bajaba a visitarla después de las seis. Y sabía que la afluencia peatonal a esa hora de la tarde era ligera. Y todo estaba haciendo hervir su sangre.

Los dedos de Draco la pellizcaron a través del sostén, y ella gimió. Él se presionó firmemente contra su trasero, y ella pudo sentirlo rígido contra su cuerpo.

—Creo que podríamos encontrar lo que estás buscando en la sección de no ficción, —susurró, volteándose para mirarlo mientras sus labios estaban a punto de comenzar a besar su cuello.

Draco sonrió. —El servicio al cliente aquí es impecable.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione le había escrito a Madame Bernard para comunicarle que necesitaba reprogramar la clase de Organización de Eventos que solía tomar con ella los domingos. Se aseguró de usar la palabra "reprogramar" y no "cancelar". También ese domingo, el anuncio del compromiso de Harry y Ginny apareció en los periódicos. Hermione había logrado convencerla de dejar que Harry le propusiera matrimonio en su cena del día de San Valentín, y desde entonces no les había visto ni un pelo a ninguno de los dos.

Harry había sido bastante proactivo con Skeeter. La contactó el sábado para programar una entrevista que aparecería el domingo en el periódico, anticipándose a cualquier respuesta de los tabloides. Resultó siendo un artículo profundo y encantador sobre la pareja (y un poco sobre la historia del Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Murió-Y-Volvió-A-Vivir)

Hermione sonrió al leer el artículo el domingo en Cornerstone.

Sonrió por muchas razones ese día, una de las cuales era el libro en reserva detrás del mostrador que había estado esperándola allí cuando llegó. Draco debía haberle escrito a Morty temprano esta mañana para que reservara el libro por él, y aunque no habían planeado verse hoy después de despedirse la noche anterior, estaba ansiosa pensando en que él volvería a venir.

Todavía sonreía en el mostrador cuando un cliente salió y la puerta dejó entrar a Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione parpadeó al verla -larga túnica color azul real, fluyendo sobre ella como agua, dedos delicados permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda-. Miró a Hermione y sonrió.

Era como si un pedazo del alma de Hermione hubiera estado fuera de lugar durante meses, y hubiera vuelto a encajar en su sitio en ese momento.

—Hermione, querida, —dijo Narcissa desde la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban mientras subía los escalones y llegaba al mostrador.

—Hola, Narcissa. —Hermione no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. De pronto la asaltó la idea de que Narcissa no tenía idea que ella se había estado follando sin sentido a su hijo durante la semana pasada, y esperó que no le importara demasiado.

—Es maravilloso verte. —Narcissa se deslizó hacia el mostrador y la miró fijamente.

Quizás pensar justo ahora en follar con Draco no era la mejor de las idea.

—¿Has venido por el libro de reserva? —Hermione se apartó de Lady Malfoy e intentó sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar la imagen de Draco encima de ella.

—Sí, gracias, querida, —dijo Narcissa—. Y, por supuesto, para visitarte; siempre y cuando la tienda permanezca relativamente en calma.

Hermione se giró, sosteniendo la bolsa de la reserva, y encontró los ojos amables de Narcissa sobre ella. Y Hermione se preguntó si ella sabría sobre las clases. Si Draco se lo habría contado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, gracias, —dijo Narcissa, y Hermione estudió el contorno de sus labios, preguntándose si Narcissa usaría la marca de maquillaje que Pansy le había recomendado—.Vi las fotografías del Baile del Concejal el pasado fin de semana. Te veías magnífica.

Hermione se concentró en que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran mientras respondía. —Gracias. Me alegró mucho representar a _Malfoy Consulting_ junto a Draco esa noche. Hicimos algunas conexiones maravillosas.

—Sabes, Hermione querida, —comenzó Narcissa, y Hermione sintió que su corazón saltaba hacia cada una de las direcciones que esto podría tomar—. Creo que ya debiste haber terminado con aquellos libros que te presté en otoño.

Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se congeló. Los libros que debería haber devuelto en diciembre. Los libros que deberían haber sido devueltos a Narcissa en el momento en que huyó de la Mansión Malfoy después de la visita Azkaban. Ella había terminado de leer todos los libros. Y era completamente inapropiado tenerlos todavía en su poder. Era indebido.

—Yo- sí, en realidad ya los terminé. —Hermione podía sentir el bochorno luchando por llegar hasta su cuello—. Me disculpo por retenerlos tanto tiempo. —Miró hacia el mostrador—. Te los devolveré ésta misma tarde-

—Oh, no hay prisa, cariño.

Hermione levantó la vista y Narcissa agitó una mano al aire.

Ella continuó —Estaba pensando que podrías venir éste sábado a intercambiarlos por otros. —Narcissa inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y su largo cabello rubio cayó sobre su hombro.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su boca aún estaba abierta, así que la cerró.

—Si tienes tiempo, también podría tener lista la cena. —Narcissa sonrió mostrando los dientes—. Sé que a Mippy le encantaría volver a verte.

Hermione la miró fijamente. Se recompuso y respondió. —Sí, eso es... muy amable de su parte, Narcissa. Me encantaría cenar contigo éste sábado.

—Perfecto. —Narcissa sonrió—. Entonces es una cita.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que todavía sostenía la bolsa con el libro de Narcissa, y rápidamente apuntó las notas en la libreta contable, sintiendo los ojos de Narcissa sobre ella.

—Me alegra mucho que estés leyendo a éste autor, —dijo Hermione, intentando hablar en voz baja—. Percival Hawk ha estado superándose a si mismo. ¿También has leído su obra anterior?

Hermione levantó la vista y Narcissa estaba contemplando sus manos trabajando sobre la libreta.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Siempre he sido una gran admiradora suya.

—Me ha gustado mucho éste nuevo libro —dijo Hermione mientras volvía a colocarlo en la bolsa—. Ha mejorado muchísimo como escritor. Sé que realmente se ha esforzado en superarse a sí mismo, estudiando arduamente a sus contemporáneos y tomando clases en Universidades Muggles. Creo que se nota.

—Es encantador escuchar eso, —dijo Narcissa, tomando la bolsa—. Pero el Sr. Hawk tenía un maravilloso desarrollo antes de intentar cambiarse a sí mismo. —Narcissa levantó una ceja hacia ella—. Sé que siempre me agradó, incluso antes de las... clases.

Hermione parpadeó cuando Narcissa se despidió con un asentimiento, escondiendo un secreto en los labios.

Así que ella sí había escuchado sobre las lecciones.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_"NARCISSA MALFOY INICIA JUICIO DE DIVORCIO"_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Narcissa Malfoy (antes Black) ya no será Malfoy. Algo muy poco común en los matrimonios Sangre Pura, la más joven de las hermanas Black solicitó el divorcio el lunes por la mañana._

_La Sra. Narcissa Black no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios, pero la documentación presentada ante el Wizengamot citaba "diferencias irreconciliables" con su futuro exmarido. Lucius Malfoy fue condenado en 1998 por su apoyo a Quien-Ustedes-Saben durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica._

_Los registros de visita de Azkaban muestran que Narcissa ha visitado a su esposo en su día de visita de forma constante durante los últimos dos años, hasta el día que su hijo Draco fue liberado de Azkaban, convirtiéndose él en el principal visitante. Los registros muestran que la última visita de Narcissa Black a Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban fue el 1 de diciembre de 1999._

_A saber cómo fue que llegaron a esto, o si la decisión de la Sra. Black ha sido causada por algún incidente específico. Quédese junto a ésta humilde reportera, y estoy segura que juntos lograremos llegar al fondo del asunto._

Hermione no podía creer las palabras en la página. No podía decidir si la sorprendía más Narcissa, o Skeeter por publicar semejante artículo.

Archivó la información referente a que Rita era capaz de obtener los registros de visitantes de Azkaban y, por lo tanto, sabía que Hermione había visitado a Lucius en noviembre. Tendría que analizarlo más tarde.

No, lo que realmente no podía entender era que una bruja Sangre Pura con aquella posición social estuviera solicitando el divorcio.

Se preguntó cómo serían los acuerdos prenupciales en el mundo mágico, si es que existían, y esperaba que Narcissa tuviera estabilidad financiera en el futuro.

Hermione terminó de tomar su café matutino, y revisó por última vez en el espejo el mediocre trabajo que había hecho con su maquillaje antes de dirigirse a la oficina.

Mientras estaba de pie dentro del elevador hacia _Malfoy Consulting Group_, se preguntó cómo lo estaría tomando Draco. Por lo que alcanzaba a entender de su caótica dinámica familiar, era probable que no estuviera derramando ni una lágrima. Pero aún así debía sentirse como el punto final de algo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Draco la esperaba de pie en el mostrador de recepción, café en mano.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

Y de pronto recordó que se estaba tirando a ese hombre. Se sonrojó de una manera particularmente reveladora y salió del elevador, tomó el vaso de café que le ofrecía y susurró —Buenos días.

—Tenemos junta con el personal Ejecutivo a las diez, por la tarde necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre la campaña de los Snidgets Dorados. —Draco la acompañó a la puerta de su oficina como de costumbre—. Después de nuestro almuerzo, por supuesto.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos insinuantes en medio de la oficina la hicieron sentir osada. Entonces, volverían a "almorzar" ésta semana.

—Almuerzo, —dijo—. Sí. —Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y encontró a Walter enfrascado en sus documentos. —¿Y qué planeas ordenar hoy?

Sus labios se torcieron. —Tengo algunas ideas, —dijo—. Pero estoy abierto a sugerencias. —Sus ojos destellaron, y ella volteó hacia la alfombra para evitar devorarlo ahí mismo.

Él se apartó de ella, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más que un par de pasos, ella gritó —¿Hum, Draco? —Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella indicó con la cabeza hacia su oficina y entró por la puerta. Draco se unió a ella en la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco. Hermione bajó la voz.

—Yo, hum... leí el periódico ésta mañana. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas... bien.

Él la miró fijamente, arqueó una ceja y dijo —Perfectamente.

—Sí, qué bien, —tartamudeó—. Sólo quería... asegurarme... quiero decir, sé que a veces éstas situaciones pueden ser difíciles, así que yo sólo... —Se detuvo, comprobando su rostro en busca de cualquier tipo de reacción.

—Al contrario, —dijo—. Probablemente ha sido una de las decisiones más sencillas que ha tomado mi madre.

—Bien, excelente. —Hermione bajó la mirada—. Yo... me alegro por ella. Y por ti. —Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sin embargo, estoy sorprendida por el descaro de Skeeter. Es un asunto bastante privado, incluso aunque sea un excelente chisme. Me siento mal por tu madre.

—No lo hagas, —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando brevemente el marco de la puerta—. Fue ella quien le dio la primicia a Skeeter.

Hermione podía sentir su boca abriéndose y cerrándose. —Oh, —finalmente salió—. Creí haber leído que tu madre no estaba disponible para hacer comentarios.

—Sí, —dijo Draco, levantándose del marco de la puerta—. Ésa fue la única condición de mi madre. No estar disponible para hacer comentarios. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa secreta y la dejó de pie en su oficina, preguntándose sobre el juego de ajedrez que Narcissa había preparado.

Treinta minutos después, Hermione se dirigió a la sala de conferencias para la reunión del personal Ejecutivo. Cuando llegó allí, se sorprendió al ver un rostro nuevo en la mesa, antes de recordar que Cornelia Waterstone comenzaba hoy en el puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot. Estaba sentada al final de la mesa, en el asiento que había permanecido vacío desde el principio. Cuando Hermione entró, la mujer le dirigió una mirada sensata y una leve sonrisa.

—Srta. Granger, ¿cierto? —Cornelia Waterstone se levantó y le estrechó la mano—. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

—Igualmente, Sra. Waterstone. Estamos complacidos de tenerla aquí en _Malfoy Consulting_. —Hermione se sintió inspeccionada, bajo los ojos de Waterstone—. tengo muchas ganas de trabajar junto a usted en el próximo caso de la ley de Hombres Lobo.

—Sí, ya he reunido información al respecto, el perfil de los miembros del Wizengamot y cómo se sienten con respecto a la comunidad de hombres lobo. Deberíamos discutirlo pronto.

El rostro de esta mujer no se había movido ni una sola vez, a excepción de su boca. E incluso era tan delgada y apretada que apenas y se movía al hablar.

Hermione le sonrió y tomó asiento mientras el resto del equipo entraba detrás de ella.

Draco le dio la bienvenida a Cornelia y le dio la oportunidad de presentarse con el personal. Blaise parecía muy molesto cada vez que ella hablaba. Después que todos dieron una actualización sobre sus proyectos actuales, Draco se levantó y se aclaró la garganta.

—He dicho desde el principio que no quiero ser hermético con nuestras finanzas. Ha habido un pequeño cambio del que quiero que todos estén al tanto. —Draco miró rápidamente la mesa y Hermione sintió como si una piedra cayera en su estómago—. El ingreso semanal que debía entrar durante tres semanas más, ha sido cortado. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para renegociar el contrato con este inversionista o reclutaré uno nuevo para compensar ese faltante, pero deben saber que Ranji, el asistente de Melody, así como algunos otros puestos temporales serán suspendidos durante las próximas semanas.

Wentworth suspiró. Mockridge hizo una mueca. Waterstone frunció el ceño. Y Blaise entrecerró los ojos hacia Draco.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese inversionista, si puedo preguntar? —Dijo Blaise.

—Los términos de nuestro acuerdo no eran adecuados. —Draco observó a Blaise directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que transmitía el final de la discusión.

Hermione sintió que su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica. Miró las vetas de madera sobre la mesa. Sabía que debería haber asistido a la clase de Organización de Eventos de ayer. Eso había sido un error. No importaba lo que dijera Draco, ésas clases eran necesarias.

Lo que fuera que estuviera cruzando por su mente debía haberse mostrado abiertamente en su rostro, porque cuando levantó la vista de la mesa, Blaise la estaba observando, con una ceja levantada.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado y rápidamente se reenfocó en Draco, quien detallaba las necesidades de las siguientes semanas en función de su carga financiera.

Mockridge intervino y dijo —Pensé que habías mencionado que estos ingresos semanales estaban seguros. Que habían sido aseguradas sin condiciones.

Draco tragó saliva y se encontró con los ojos de Mockridge. —Después de todo si hubieron condiciones.

Mockridge volvió a hablar. —Y entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan, a medida que nos acercamos al día de pago de fin de mes?

Hermione sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Intentó desconectarse de los planes de contingencia que necesitaban desarrollar y miró cualquier otra cosa alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en Cornelia Waterstone, cuyo primer día había comenzado con esta conversación. Hermione se dio cuenta que el salario de Waterstone para febrero era un nuevo gasto a pagar. De haber sabido lo de la herencia, Waterstone no habría sido contratada hasta marzo.

Esto estaba fuera de control. Sentía una presión detrás de los ojos, frustrándola. Tendría que hablar con Draco y continuar con las clases.

Cuando la reunión terminó, y el estado anímico de todos había descendido en espiral, Hermione se quedó en la mesa mientras todos se levantaban y se apresuraban a regresar a sus escritorios, con la tarea de encontrar formas de reducir gastos y tal vez generar un poco de ingresos adicionales en las próximas tres semanas. Golpeó su pluma contra el pergamino, viendo la tinta derramarse en manchas. Draco todavía estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, fingiendo reunir sus notas.

—Granger.

—Esto no es justo. No para aquellos que han perdido sus trabajos. —Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No han sido despedidos, Granger. Hemos reducido sus horarios.

Hermione comenzó a apilar sus notas y se levantó para irse. —Podemos retrasar el proyecto de los Snidgets Dorados. Y buscaré la forma de recortar el presupuesto de los Hombres Lobo para poder reasignar esos fondos-

—No podemos reasignar esos fondos. Las donaciones se dieron bajo el explícito propósito de usarse en ese proyecto.

—¿Entonces mi departamento será el único que no presentará recortes de presupuesto? —Ella extendió los brazos a los lados—. ¿Cómo es eso justo?

—Tu departamento es el único totalmente financiado por recaudación de fondos, no por la herencia. —Draco caminó alrededor del borde de la mesa para pararse frente a ella. La puerta aún estaba abierta, pero ella deseaba que él la tocara. Como si fueran pareja, amantes. Como si así pudieran consolarse el uno al otro.

Hermione apretó los papeles entre sus manos.

Se le ocurrió una idea. —Pero el salario de los miembros de mi departamento es pagado con la herencia. El de Walter y el mío, —dijo. Él entrecerró los ojos—. Puedes reducir mi salario. Prácticamente a la mitad, en realidad.

—No, Granger. No vamos a reducir tu salario. —Casi rodó los ojos, retrocediendo para empujar su silla y tomar sus notas.

—No, de verdad. La cantidad de dinero que gano aquí es obscena. Para el sueldo de febrero, puedes reducir mi salario; o incluso tomarlo todo, —susurró—. Nadie necesita saberlo. —Lo vio apretar los labios, preparando su argumento—. Además, con Pansy cubriendo los costos de mi guardarropa y sin las clases haciéndole un agujero en mi bolsillo, tendré muy pocos gastos.

Las manos de Draco dejaron de moverse entre sus documentos. Su mandíbula chasqueó y la miró. —¿Tú pagabas el costo de las clases?

Ella vio en sus ojos el mismo fuego que había visto el sábado en el callejón.

—No iba a permitir que lo cubriera él. Rechacé su dinero. —Hermione parpadeó. Él movió sus ojos sobre la mesa, pensando, tal vez planeando la muerte de su padre. Ella tocó su codo para traerlo de vuelta—. Draco, solo por febrero. Reduce mi salario. La única persona que se dará cuenta es Dorothea y estoy segura que no dirá nada.

—No. No es así como vamos a lidiar con esto, Granger. Metí a todos en este lío conmigo, así que déjame sacarnos de él. —Apretó la mandíbula y la miró antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Cuando se fue, Hermione se preguntó cómo, en nombre de Merlín, había sido él quien los metiera en éste lío. Bajó la mirada hacia su pergamino manchado.

Una cosa era segura. Iría a casa de Madame Michele mañana por la noche. Draco podría lidiar con eso.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Cornelia Waterstone terminó estrellándose contra ella, Draco y su cita para "almorzar". Y no de forma divertida.

Cornelia había visto en el calendario de la oficina que Hermione y Draco pasaban algún tiempo antes del almuerzo discutiendo sus casos a diario, y había decidido unirse a ellos para ponerse al día con la Ley de Hombres Lobo.

Esto significaba que Hermione tendría que ir a tomar sus notas de los Hombre Lobo, ya que originalmente no tenía intención de hacer nada más que envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco en aquel "almuerzo".

Cuando regresó, Draco y Cornelia ya estaban enfrascados en una conversación profunda sobre los miembros del Wizengamot, y los planes de Cornelia para conectarse con cada uno de ellos en relación a la propuesta de Ley.

Cuando la secretaria de Draco (Carrie -se llamaba Carrie) interrumpió a las 12:30 para preguntarle a Draco qué ordenarían para almorzar, él invitó cortésmente a Cornelia a unirse a ellos, pero Hermione pudo ver la tensión en sus labios, la esperanza de que ella se negara.

—Oh, gracias, Sr. Pero tengo un almuerzo programado con un amigo calle abajo. —Cornelia se fue con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y después de que Carrie tomara su orden y cerrara la puerta tras ella y Cornelia, Draco silenció la habitación y agitó la mano para enviar todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio al piso.

—Súbete al escritorio.

Ya iba a medio camino de quitarse la camisa cuando el cerebro de Hermione reaccionó.

—¡Draco, sólo tenemos unos quince minutos antes de que Carrie traiga el almuerzo!

—¿Es un desafío, Granger? —Él levantó una ceja mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón—. ¿No me crees capaz de acabar contigo en quince minutos? —Sus ojos estaban calientes sobre los suyos.

Hermione parpadeó, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Draco ya estaba semidesnudo.

—Bueno, definitivamente no dos veces. —Ella levantó una ceja. Y sonrió.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Y la arrojó sobre el escritorio.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Dieciséis minutos más tarde, Draco y Hermione estaban nuevamente sentados en el sofá, comiendo su sándwich y ensalada.

Él le hizo algunas preguntas sobre la Ley de Hombres Lobo, ella asumió que lo hacía para que esto pudiera contar como "trabajo".

Ella mencionó algunos puntos del proyecto de Snidget Dorados, y ofreció nuevamente detenerlo debido a la situación financiera.

—Mientras se financie con recaudación de fondos, no es necesario detenerlo.

Hermione asintió y luego dijo, —Me reuniré con Viktor el miércoles. —Hizo girar su lechuga alrededor del empaque de cartón—. Iremos a almorzar y le presentaré la campaña de los Snidgets Dorados. Esperemos que una vez que esté a bordo podamos hacer que Skeeter y el Sr. Lovegood cubran el proyecto. —Apuñaló un tomate y se lo llevó a los labios—. ¿_El mundo de la escoba_ tiene artículos? ¿O sólo habla tonterías de Quidditch?

Ella volteó a verlo y Draco ya la estaba observando. —Sí, tienen artículos.

—Oh, muy bien. Podemos ver si ellos también hacen un artículo. —Se metió el tomate en la boca y masticó alegremente.

Draco terminó de masticar su sándwich y dijo, —Qué gran noticia que Krum quiera involucrarse.

—Sí, estaba muy interesado en el Baile del Concejal. —Apuntaba su tenedor hacia otro tomate cuando escuchó la risa de Draco.

—Ah-jaa. Seguro que lo estaba, —canturreó. Él la miró con ojos sugestivos.

Ella frunció el ceño. —No, no de esa forma.

—Justamente de esa forma. Estoy seguro. —Draco levantó una ceja mientras arrugaba la envoltura de su sándwich—. Honestamente, no puedes creer que él está interesado en el bienestar de los Snidgets Dorados.

—Lo está —Hermione sintió sus hombros tensarse—. Está muy interesado en los Snidgets Dorados, y te lo demostraré cuando regrese del almuerzo con su apoyo completo. —Ella levantó la nariz al aire.

—Claro, Granger. Intenta ir vestida con un saco de patatas ésta vez y veremos dónde están sus verdaderos intereses.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

Volteó hacia su ensalada y él dijo: —Escuché que el sábado cenarás con mi madre.

Ella lo miró. —Sí, eso cierto. —Apuñaló un crutón y preguntó— ¿Estarás allí?

Rápido como una saeta, Draco interceptó el crutón del tenedor y se lo metió en la boca. Hermione lo miró sin pestañear. —Es probable. —Rompió el crutón con los dientes y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada cuando le arrebató el último crutón y se lo echó a la boca. Estaba cerrando el empaque de cartón y metiéndolo en la bolsa de plástico para tirarlo cuando él habló.

—¿Considerarías quedarte esa noche? ¿Después de la cena?

Hermione lo miró desde su posición, inclinada sobre el bote de basura. Él le devolvió la mirada, apretando los labios.

—¿En la Mansión? —se sentó, parpadeando. Él asintió—. ¿En tu habitación?

—O en la habitación de Mippy. Donde sea que te sientas más cómoda, —dijo inexpresivamente.

—¿Estaría… Tu madre estaría de acuerdo con eso? ¿No es... inapropiado? —Hermione se carcajeó con fuerza.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. —Se inclinó sobre el cojín del sofá para susurrarle al oído—. Tendríamos un ala entera de la mansión para nosotros. —La besó en la oreja. Después en la mandíbula. Después en los labios—. Y si ella nos atrapa, sólo le pediré que tenga listo el desayuno en la mañana.

Él besó suavemente sus labios otra vez. Ella sonrió. —Está bien. Lo haré. —Se mordió el labio y luego agregó—. Pero dile a Mippy que duermo del lado derecho de la cama.

Él reprimió una sonrisa. —Me aseguraré de que ella te encuentre un sitio. —Antes de que Hermione pudiera comenzar a comprender lo que implicaría pasar la noche en la habitación de Draco, él continuó—. Además, saldré de la ciudad el viernes. Viaje personal. —Él se removió en el sofá, mirando hacia el frente mientras Hermione giraba su cuerpo hacia él.

—Oh. —Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir—. ¿Volverás a Nueva York?

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella, y luego se alejaron. —No.

Hermione asintió, como si él hubiera dicho algo que entendía. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de reunir todo su coraje.

—¿A qué fuiste a Nueva York?

Lo observó apretar la mandíbula. Se había puesto tenso, agresivo y poco comunicativo; y ella, por alguna razón, quería presionarlo más.

—Nueva York fue un error.

Hermione se arrepintió de haber mencionado el tema. Sentía que sin importar lo que fuera a decir, no saberlo era diez veces peor.

Draco se miró las manos y finalmente respiró hondo. —Fui a ver a una mujer. —Su mandíbula crujió.

Hermione sintió como si una lanza caliente hubiera sido empujada dentro de su pecho. Su muy activa imaginación comenzó a visualizar a Draco en todo tipo de posiciones con una chica estadounidense sin rostro. Grandes pechos, cintura pequeña, cabello rubio. Lo escuchó respirar profundamente a su lado, preparándose para revelar sus secretos, y casi lo detuvo, deseando no escuchar más.

—Es una Legeremante.

Ella giró el rostro para mirarlo. —¿Una Legeremante sexy?

—Necesitaba... Pensé que necesitaba de su ayuda. —Draco tragó saliva, recogiendo las migajas de su emparedado.

—¿Ayuda con qué? —susurró, temerosa de romper el hechizo de honestidad en el que se encontraba.

Draco respiró hondo, deslizando las palmas sobre las rodillas y se levantó del sillón para hablar.

Soy un Oclumante muy hábil. Entre tía Bella y Severus... tuve algunos maestros notables. —Draco se rascó la mandíbula, manteniendo los ojos en la alfombra—. He estado compartimentando mi mente durante años. Haciendo a un lado recuerdos, pensamientos, emociones... —Hizo una pausa, como si quisiera agregar algo más a esa lista. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Pensó en él cuando estuvo en la habitación de su infancia, en cómo había inhalado profundamente y luego puesto en blanco la mirada. En él junto a su chimenea, mientras ella gritaba a su espalda, y la mano de su madre sobre la suya. Una inhalación profunda y después la mirada en blanco.

Sabía que había usado Oclumancia, pero no lo profunda que había sido. Draco continuó.

—Severus solía ayudarme. Solía meterse en mi mente hasta que me reagrupaba. Hasta que volvía a construir muros resistentes…

De nuevo, parecía que había más ahí. Pero Hermione tenía miedo de moverse. Temerosa de que se detuviera.

—Pero sin él... —tragó saliva—. Antes de ir a Nueva York, había estado fallando. Durante meses. No podía poner los muros en su lugar. No podía separarme. —Volvió a pasarse las manos sobre las rodillas—. Blaise ha intentado ayudarme, pero su Legeremancia es una mierda. —Draco se rió entre dientes y el sonido la invadió, era tan nervioso y antinatural.

—Pensé que necesitaba a alguien para... ponerme a prueba. Para hurgar en mi mente hasta que todo estuviera reagrupado. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Así que, me puse en contacto con alguien en Nueva York que es una de los mejores Legeremantes de nuestro tiempo. Le ofrecí pagarle generosamente para que se reuniera conmigo, y preparé un traslador esa noche.

Hermione ya no temía que una rubia voluptuosa hubiera poseído el cuerpo de Draco. Ahora le preocupaba que alguien había tenido acceso a su mente, a sus secretos, a los lugares ocultos que deseaba que él compartiera con ella. El dolor en sus costillas la ahogó.

—Eso es... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Eso es algo que hace para ganarse la vida? ¿Es una profesión?

—No no. —Draco sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la alfombra—. Ella rechazó mi dinero. Se negó a verme, en realidad. —Se rió de nuevo—. Tuve que rogarle. Es una bruja normal. Una viuda.

Viuda. Hermione no quería saber más sobre esa mujer, pero estaba secretamente contenta de que no fuera una rubia estadounidense de veinticinco años, con cintura pequeña y pechos enormes la que conocía todos los secretos de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y te ayudó? —preguntó ella—. ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

Pensó en la cena con el Sr Townsend. En lo frío que había estado y lo mucho que se había alejado de ella después.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa corrió por sus labios. —No. —Se giró para mirarla. Finalmente—. Volví a besarte, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione tragó saliva, mirándolo, leyéndolo. Sus ojos eran amables, pero estaban pudriéndola por dentro.

Ella intentó igualarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza. —En realidad, fui yo quien te besó.

Él sonrió de lado, y fue como si Draco hubiese regresado. —Sí, lo hiciste y arruinaste todo, ¿cierto? —Levantó las manos de su lugar sobre las rodillas y se las llevó a la cara. Se inclinó para besarla y murmuró contra sus labios—, Gracias a Merlín, ella no me dejó pagarle. Hubiera sido un enorme desperdicio.

Hermione sonrió contra sus labios cuando él la besó. Él presionó su lengua contra la suya y ella dejó que la consumiera lentamente, pero estaba gritando por dentro. Necesitaba preguntárselo ahora, antes de que el momento desapareciera.

Él se apartó para inclinar su boca contra la suya nuevamente, y Hermione lo detuvo tomándole las manos.

Draco abrió los ojos para mirarla, y ella vio al mismo chico que había observado su habitación boquiabierto, revisando cada esquina antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y se derrumbara. El mismo que emitió un jadeo cuando su tía la torturó, y escuchó a su madre decir "¿Qué diría Severus?". El que contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Vio los mismos ojos grises que la miraron fijamente en la sala del tribunal, que la miraron penetrantemente en su primera visita a Cornerstone, que le preguntaron cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Aiden.

—¿Fuiste a Nueva York para olvidarte de mí? —preguntó ella.

Él la miró alternando entre sus ojos y acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

—No, —contestó—. Fui para ponerte de vuelta en tu caja.


	34. Capítulo 34

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Nuevo y enooorme capítulo para ustedes. Disfrútenlo muchísimo, y recuerden, ¡ya solamente quedan 2!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí capítulo más largo hasta ahora! :)_

_Como la mayoría de ustedes han notado, me estoy centrando en actualizar en lugar de responder a los reviews. ¡Espero responder pronto! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus notas de amor._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 34

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El martes por la noche, atravesó la chimenea para llegar al salón de té. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, preguntándose si estaría tomando la decisión correcta, pero sabía que a final de cuentas, si podía asegurar los siguientes tres pagos de la herencia, todo se terminaría.

Se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas y esperó hasta las 7:59 p.m., cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Madame Michele.

La pequeña mujer la examinó a través de sus lentes. Hermione se puso de pie.

—_Sgta. G'angeg_. Me habían dicho que ya no _tomagías_ más lecciones.

Hermione tragó saliva. —Me temo que hubo un malentendido. Tengo la intención de terminar las lecciones y continuar con el trato que hice con Lucius Malfoy. Le agradecería si usted puede comunicárselo.

Madame Michele alzó una ceja con firmeza. —Muy bien, _Sgta. G'angeg_. Lo _hagé_ lo _mejog_ que pueda.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Hermione le había escrito una lechuza a Monsieur DuBois el lunes para que reprogramara la clase de Diseño de Interiores que Draco había arruinado, y a Madame Bernard, cuya clase de Organización de Eventos había pospuesto el domingo por la mañana.

Madame Bernard había acordado reunirse con ella a las 9 p.m. el martes, justo después de Madame Michele, y Monsieur DuBois le había dicho que sólo podía el miércoles a las 7 a.m.

Tenía la sensación de que todos lo habían planeado juntos.

Llegó bostezando al trabajo a las ocho y cinco el miércoles por la mañana. Draco estaba allí cuando se abrió el ascensor, y él levantó una ceja mientras le entregaba un vaso de café.

—¿Noche difícil?

—Sí. —No se molestó en buscar ningún tipo de excusa. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras caminaban hacia su oficina, como todas las mañanas. Cuando se quitó la taza de los labios, vio a Kelsey, la asociada de Mockridge, mirarlos a ambos y sonreír hacia su escritorio.

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Eran demasiado obvios?

—Tengo un plan para nuestro almuerzo —dijo Draco, y Hermione se centró en él—. Algo para recuperar nuestra privacidad, —le susurró.

Cornelia Waterstone también se había colado en el almuerzo de ayer. Y había aceptado cuando Draco le ofreció almorzar con ellos. No habían tenido sexo desde el lunes, ni siquiera se habían tocado. Lo que de pronto se volvió muy evidente para Hermione, cuando Draco la guió a su puerta, con la mano apoyada muy abajo en su espalda.

Draco continuó. —He programado una reunión sobre el Programa de Integración de Nacidos Muggles para esta tarde. No necesitaremos ningún consejo sobre el Wizengamot para eso. —Él levantó una ceja—. Y, supongo, podríamos hablar de eso. —Él le guiñó un ojo y, como estaba de espaldas al resto de la oficina, ella era la única que pudo verlo.

Hermione le borró la sonrisa del rostro. —Hoy tengo el almuerzo con Viktor, ¿recuerdas?

Vio morir el sueño en su rostro. —Ah, sí. Viktor. —Ésta vez la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Quizás mañana?

—Mañana a la hora del almuerzo tengo una reunión. Y luego saldré fuera de la ciudad el viernes. —Él frunció el ceño. —¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Mañana por la noche? ¿Como en... una cita de verdad? ¿Y no sólo un polvo a la hora del almuerzo?

—Hum.. supongo que sí. —¡Clase de baile! —. Quiero decir, hum, no. En realidad no puedo. —Hermione apartó la vista—. Pero estoy libre ésta noche. —Volvió a mirarlo. No tenía idea de cuales eran sus intenciones, pero si él quería comenzar a salir con ella de manera oficial, lo haría.

Él hizo un puchero. —Ésta noche no funciona para mí. —Draco miró hacia el marco de la puerta—. Ya me las arreglaré. —La miró y acarició ligeramente su cadera antes de alejarse. Estaba segura de que nadie lo había visto, pero aún así se derritió un poco.

Unas horas más tarde se dirigía a su almuerzo con Viktor. Se encontraron en el mismo café al que había ido con Katya, y Hermione se preguntó si sería cosa de Búlgaros.

Él ya la estaba esperando y se levantó de la mesa cuando ella entró.

—_Herrmiowny_, —dijo, y ella pensó que casi lo lograba. Viktor la atrajo hacia él y la besó en cada mejilla, rozando sus labios.

Se sentaron, charlaron y se rieron, y ella encontró el momento perfecto para presentarle la campaña de los Snidgets Dorados. Por suerte para ella, tener el apoyo de Viktor en la campaña les costaría muy poco a él o a MCG. Tendrían que entrevistarlo para _El Quisquilloso_ y _el Diario el Profeta_ durante la campaña de medios la semana entrante, y a medida que se acercara la fecha en la corte, tendría que hacer un par de anuncios contra la caza de los Snidgets Dorados.

Viktor estaba muy abierto a discutirlo. Estaba atento a todo lo que ella tenía que decir, incluso aunque la interrumpiera cada pocos minutos para decirle cuán hermosa se veía o la forma en que su piel brillaba cuando se entusiasmaba por los derechos de los Snidgets.

Intentó descartar lo que Draco había dicho respecto a que Viktor sólo estaba interesado en ella y no en los Snidgets.

Al final del almuerzo, Hermione se ofreció a mostrarle las oficinas de M.C.G. Y a presentarle a algunos compañeros de trabajo, Walter incluido, quien había hecho todo lo posible para reprimir su fanatismo por Viktor Krum.

Viktor caminó con ella a través de la calle y subieron al ascensor. Los ojos de Melody se abrieron y se volvieron codiciosos al verlo, y algunas de las chicas en los cubículos voltearon a ver a Viktor Krum más de una vez. Walter apareció de la nada y comenzó a estrechar su mano, discutiendo algo relacionado con el Quidditch. Hermione sonrió cortésmente cuando Wentworth asomó la cabeza fuera de su oficina y los tres hombres comenzaron a charlar sobre una vieja anécdota de la Copa del Mundo.

Hermione se detuvo a esperar en la parte frontal, observando mientras Melody intentaba mantener sus ojos apartados de Viktor a unos metros de distancia, y clasificaba su correo.

Blaise casi la derriba en su apuro por llegar a Viktor Krum. Cuando se enderezó, Draco apareció sobre su hombro.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Ella ignoró la forma en que lo formuló y dijo, —Excelente. Se unirá a nosotros la próxima semana para la cobertura de medios. Y está muy interesado en el proyecto, muchas gracias. —Bajó la voz y continuó—. No tuve que mostrarle mis tetas ni nada.

Sintió a Draco aún a su lado, y le sonrió inocentemente.

—Qué buena noticia, Granger.

Viktor caminaba de regreso hacia Hermione.

—_Herrmiowny_, debo irme. —Viktor volteó a ver a Draco y le dedicó una sonrisa tensa—. Hola, Malfoy.

—Krum, —dijo Draco, extendiendo un brazo para estrechar su mano—. Nos alegra contar con tu apoyo.

—Sí, —dijo Viktor, alejando su mano de Draco—. _Harría cualquierr_ cosa por _Harrmeownie_. —A pesar de la errónea pronunciación, Viktor logró tomar la mano de Hermione con confianza para darle un beso en los nudillos.

Ella le sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarlo abajo. Lo guió al exterior de la oficina, pasando por la puerta de entregas y hasta salir a la calle.

Prometió volver a contactarlo con más detalles sobre el día con los medios de la próxima semana, y él le hizo saber con ojos profundos que podía contactarlo para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo abrazó. Viktor le besó la mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha, y justo cuando Hermione se alejaba para despedirse, él besó sus labios, suave e insistentemente.

Hermione parpadeó cuando él se apartó. Él le dirigió una sonrisa apresurada y se alejó.

Volvió a entrar, Sus labios zumbaron mientras subía por el ascensor, y cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio que Draco seguía allí, pretendiendo ordenar el correo, intentó evitarlo.

—No me gusta tu Búlgaro, —dijo.

Levantó la vista y Melody estaba ocupada con algo. Nadie lo había escucharlo. Draco la miró y comprobó su reacción. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo tuve que aguantar a la tuya. Y sobreviví. —dijo.

Hermione alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo, y se alejó rápidamente, rumbo a su oficina y lejos de su campo visual.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La imagen de Viktor besándola en los labios apareció en la sección de Sociales de Skeeter el jueves. Alguien los había seguido desde la cafetería, y había tomado fotos de ambos sentados juntos en la mesa con croissants.

Ginny estaba muy confundida, pero Hermione le aseguró que no había pasado nada. Sólo una costumbre europea.

Ginny señaló la imagen justo cuando Viktor presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, más que un piquito, y dijo: —Sí, me parece bastante "francés"

Hermione frunció el ceño y salió por la puerta.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y Draco no estaba allí con su café, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuántas personas leían la sección de sociales de Skeeter. Se dirigió a su oficina, ignorando la mirada de Kelsey, la intuitiva asociada, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—_Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan._ —Una voz desde su escritorio, y miró hacia el Diario el Profeta flotando frente al rostro de Draco mientras leía el título de la sección de Skeeter. Él dobló el papel por la mitad y la miró por encima del borde. Hermione notó un vaso de café colocado a un lado de su tintero sobre el escritorio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Malfoy? —Ella le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, mientras colgaba su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero.

Volteó a verlo y él todavía estaba apoyado en el borde de su escritorio, leyendo el periódico. Él sonreía ante las palabras, pero sus ojos no se movían y sus labios estaban apretados.

Se acercó a él lentamente, le quitó el papel de la cara y se inclinó para besarlo. Ella presionó sus labios sobre los de él, y Draco se relajó, abrazando su cintura para atraerla. Ella movió sus labios suavemente, persuadiéndolo hasta que él le devolvió el beso con firmeza. Él subió la mano hacia su mejilla, sumergiendo la lengua en su boca.

Ella se apartó y sonrió contra sus labios. —Me gusta más nuestro fuego.

Él miró sobre su hombro, intentando luchar contra su sonrisa. —Tengo una reunión en cinco minutos, de otro modo te ofrecería una buena revolcada sobre éste mismo escritorio.

—Hmm. —Hermione se sonrojó—. Es una lástima. —Caminó a su alrededor, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él a propósito, y tomó su café. Ella le sonrió mientras bebía.

—El pago de la herencia de ésta semana fue transferido ayer. Solían hacerlo los martes por la noche, pero ésta vez lo hicieron ayer a las 8 de la mañana. —Él escudriñó su rostro—. Supongo que no sabrás nada al respecto, ¿cierto Granger?

Hermione tragó el café y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Tal vez tu padre quiere dártelo después de todo?

—Tal vez, —canturreó, mirándola a los ojos. Draco colocó el cabello de Hermione tras su oreja, luego la besó en la mejilla, después se movió a la otra mejilla, y ella ya estaba sonriendo antes de que él pudiera terminar el mismo camino que Viktor había recorrido en los periódicos. Él besó sus labios.

Draco se deslizó entre ella y el escritorio para marcharse, y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta al salir. Hermione se acercó a la puerta cuando lo escuchó recibir con un saludo a alguien en los ascensores.

Se apoyó contra el marco de su puerta y lo encontró estrechando la mano del mismo hombre de aquella vez en el Baile del Concejal, el que Slughorn le había presentado. Lo vio conducir al hombre hacia su oficina, y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El sábado no pudo llegar con suficiente velocidad. Hermione envolvió los libros que le habían prestado anteriormente y los colocó al lado de su bolso.

Se miró de nuevo el cabello, el vestido y el maquillaje en el espejo. Era muy difícil encontrar algo apropiado para ir a cenar con Narcissa Malfoy y, al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente sexy como para volver loco a su lo-que-fuera-que-él-fuese. Había decidido usar un vestido que Narcissa Malfoy aprobaría, con algunas prendas de lencería recientemente adquiridas que seguramente Draco Malfoy aprobaría.

No había visto a Draco desde el jueves por la mañana. Él había estado hasta el cuello de trabajo y después salió de la ciudad el viernes. Eso sumaba un total de cinco días desde que habían tenido sexo.

Por decirlo sutilmente, estaba lista para pasar tiempo con Draco esa noche.

Echó un último vistazo al espejo y cruzó la red Flú hasta la chimenea Malfoy, hacia el vestíbulo. Narcissa Malfoy estaba de pie con brazos cruzados en la base de la escalera de mármol, vestida con largas túnicas. Hermione se tomó un momento para sonreírle, sintiendo que había vuelto a casa después de un viaje muy largo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera saludar, Mippy apareció frente a ella.

—¡Señorita! ¡Mippy está feliz de verla! ¡Mippy ha hecho una excelente sopa para ésta noche, pero Mippy no pudo encontrar calabazas! ¡No están en temporada! ¡Mippy quería darle sopa de calabaza!

Los brillantes y redondos ojos de la elfina brillaban al mirarla. Hermione sonrió y dijo, —Gracias, Mippy. Estoy segura de que lo que sea que hayas preparado será maravilloso.

Mippy sonrió radiante. Narcissa tosió tras ella, y Mippy la miró asintiendo y se hizo a un lado. Narcissa llegó con un abrazo de bienvenida.

—Hermione, cariño. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí.

Sintió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos el olor de Narcissa.

—Gracias, Narcissa. Me alegra mucho estar aquí.

La mujer mayor se apartó para sonreírle y dijo, —Vamos a instalarte en la biblioteca por un rato, ¿quieres?

Mippy tomó los libros viejos en las manos de Hermione y desapareció con ellos, mientras Hermione se giró para seguir a Narcissa por el pasillo, pasando los bustos. Mantuvo sus ojos fuera del rostro de piedra de Lucius que la observaba, y se centró en el lugar donde algún día estaría el de Draco, justo al lado de las puertas de la biblioteca.

Narcissa abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Olía tal como lo recordaba.

—¿Nos sentamos un rato? —Preguntó Narcissa—. No quiero quitarte mucho de tu tiempo para buscar libros.

—No, en absoluto. Me encantaría ponerme al día contigo.

Mippy, como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras mágicas, apareció sosteniendo una bandeja.

—¿Café, cariño?, —preguntó Narcissa—. También tenemos descafeinado.

Aunque era un poco tarde en la noche para la cafeína, Hermione pensó en lo realmente poco que planeaba dormir esa noche, y ocultó su sonrojo mientras pedía cafeína.

Mippy sirvió, y ella y Narcissa se sentaron. Muchas cosas se habían torcido y cambiado desde su primera reunión en la biblioteca. Hermione se preguntó cuál habría sido el gran plan de Narcissa en aquel momento.

Hablaron sobre libros. Hablaron de _Malfoy Consulting_. Hablaron de Bailes de caridad y de la Quimera que ahora residía en Gringotts, y de pequeñas anécdotas de Draco cuando era niño. Cada vez que Hermione llevaba su platillo bajo su taza, atrapaba a Narcissa mirándola, con los labios fruncidos, y Hermione se preguntaba si tal vez aún había cosas que necesitaba aprender.

Narcissa seguía encontrando formas discretas de llevar la conversación hacia Draco -su mayor talento. Hermione estaba ansiosa por saber si ella sabría algo respecto a ellos, pero también estaba segura que los poderes de percepción de Narcissa eran mucho más impresionantes de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

—Narcissa, —comenzó Hermione—, sé que probablemente no es necesario decir esto, pero lamenté mucho escuchar sobre el proceso de divorcio. —Hermione miró su café—. Draco me aseguró que era algo bueno, pero aun así, quería expresar mi simpatía por lo que estás pasando.

Levantó la vista, para comprobar cómo estaba Narcissa y encontró una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es muy amable de tu parte; pero sí, Draco tiene razón. Todo es como debe ser. —Narcissa volvió a colocar la taza en su platillo y la dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar—. Lucius rompió un acuerdo que tenía conmigo. Entonces yo, a cambio, estoy cobrando mis fichas. —Narcissa se volvió hacia ella—. No es nada que Lucius no haya visto venir.

Hermione asintió hacia su taza de café, intentando comprender las complejidades del drama familiar Malfoy.

—Bueno, cariño, —dijo Narcissa—, tienes alrededor de una hora antes de que se sirva la cena. Te dejo para que busques libros. —Narcissa se levantó y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Narcissa la señaló con el dedo—. ¡Y no te quiero ver saliendo de aquí con menos de diez libros nuevos!

Hermione se rió y le dio las gracias. Narcissa sacó la misma canasta que Draco le había traído la última vez que buscó libros y dijo —Draco debería llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena.

La dejó, de pie en el centro de la biblioteca. Hermione sonrió hacia los libros, decidida a descubrir algo nuevo hoy mientras deambulaba. Se obligó a pasar de largo los textos instructivos y los viejos libros de hechizos, profundizando entre los anaqueles. No había visto la pared posterior de la biblioteca la vez anterior, por lo que comenzó a sentirse un poco abrumada ante el tamaño de la habitación.

Hermione pensó inocentemente por un instante que daría lo que fuera por tener libre acceso a la biblioteca de los Malfoy, por haber acumulado esta colección, por poder agregar ejemplares, por tener permitido leer cada libro en ella.

Y justo cuando encontró la pared del fondo, con un asiento junto al ventanal con vista a los jardines, Hermione se dio cuenta que la esposa de Draco Malfoy podría hacerlo. Lady Malfoy obtendría no sólo el control de la biblioteca, su contenido y cuidado, sino toda la casa. Las renovaciones, el diseño, los jardines.

Las lecciones de Diseño de Interiores con Monseiur DuBois. Las clases de Organización de Eventos con Madame Bernard.

Hermione tragó saliva, observando por la ventana y encontrando el gazebo.

Sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se enfocó en los anaqueles. Se enfocó en los libros; sólidos y simples.

Se tomó su tiempo, examinó los estantes, buscando secretos escondidos entre los viejos textos. Colocó en el asiento de la ventana algunos que quería llevar con ella, pero de nuevo, necesitaría consolidar. Sus dedos acababan de pasar por encima de un libro sobre Nicolas Flamel, uno que estaba convencida que los habría ayudado a los tres en primer año, cuando sintió que el aire se movía a su costado.

Miró por encima del hombro y Draco estaba allí, inclinándose casualmente. Mirándola. Él sonrió de lado.

La sangre bulló en sus venas mientras le sonreía. —¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó que espiar es de mala educación? —Hermione levantó una ceja.

—Lo intentó. —Él se cruzó de brazos—. Pero también me dijo que disfrutara de las cosas bellas de la vida, así que me parece una difícil contradicción.

Hermione parpadeó y sintió que se sonrojaba. Volvió a mirar el libro de Nicolas Flamel y abrió la tapa.

—¿Algún hallazgo interesante?

—Ah-já. De hecho, casi podría afirmar que si hubiese tenido acceso a la biblioteca Malfoy durante los pasados diez años, Voldemort no habría tenido ni una oportunidad. —Ella sonrió hacia la tabla de contenido.

Lo escuchó erguirse y aproximarse a ella. —Bueno, la próxima vez que un mago tenebroso aparezca, me aseguraré de que tengas a mano todo lo que necesitas.

Hermione le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, su mente divagando entre sus pasados pensamientos respecto a quién podría conseguir acceso total a ésta biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás leyendo ahora? —Sintió la voz de Draco sobre su hombro, y el calor de su pecho contra su espalda mientras miraba de frente los anaqueles.

—Nicolas Flamel. Alquimista. Piedra filosofal. —Una de las manos de Draco le retiró el cabello del cuello—. Éste libro fue escrito en el siglo XIX, antes de que se supiera mucho sobre él. —Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la cadera de Hermione, encima del ligero vestido que estaba usando—. Así que- así que principalmente contiene teorías conspirativas y observaciones.

Sintió su rostro cerca, su mejilla rozando su oreja. Draco echó un vistazo al libro por encima de su hombro y canturreó —Ah-já —El sonido envió escalofríos a través de su columna, y sabía que él lo había notado.

—Es probable que no todo sea verídico —dijo Hermione, y la mano en su cadera comenzó a acariciarla en pequeños círculos, el pulgar justo debajo de sus costillas, sus dedos extendidos sobre el hueso de su cadera—. Pero- pero ese siempre es un lugar muy interesante para comenzar... investigando. —Ahora lamentaba lo delgado que era su vestido. Podía sentir el calor de la mano de Draco sobre ella como si no existiera tela en absoluto—. Comenzando con las cosas que han sido descalificadas o se probaron incorrectas.

Él asintió nuevamente con una vibración en su oído, y los dedos de Hermione se aferraron al libro. Apretó los labios, mientras él bajaba la cabeza hacia su cuello, rozando su piel con los labios. Ella se recostó contra su pecho, y la mano derecha de Draco se deslizó sobre su brazo, dejándole a su paso la piel de gallina. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando que la última vez en que realmente habían estado juntos había sido cuando la había arrojado sobre su escritorio, sus dedos aferrándose al mármol mientras la embestía con su cadera, succionándole la piel.

La mano derecha de Draco finalmente alcanzó la suya, sosteniendo el libro. —¿Por qué no me lees el Prefacio? —Pasó la página por ella. Hermione tragó saliva.

Respiró hondo e intentó enfocar sus vidriosos ojos en las páginas que tenía frente a ella.

—No se sabe mucho de Nicolas Flamel. Lo he rastreado durante mis cincuenta y cuatro años, y he hecho descubrimientos que deseo que el mundo moderno conozca.

Hermione pausó cuando la mano de Draco abandonó el libro y se unió a la otra en su cintura, ahora ambas acariciándola sobre el vestido.

—Continúa, —susurró. Y sus labios cayeron de nuevo a su cuello.

—He estado en Francia, en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. He habla- —Sus besos fueron tan suaves en su piel que casi deseó que la apretara más fuerte—. He hablado con el resto de los retratos que pueden saber sobre Flamel y su esposa Perenelle. Me han contado muchas historias sobre el joven Nicolas…

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron por un momento. La mano de Draco subió por el costado izquierdo de sus costillas, contándolas mientras ascendía. Su mano se detuvo antes de alcanzar su seno, dejando que cada dedo encajara entre una costilla, y su pulgar rodeando la protuberancia de su cuerpo. Esperó a que él la tocara, con los párpados aleteando, mientras su mano derecha dibujaba círculos en su cadera y sus labios pintaban patrones sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué tenían que decir los retratos, Granger? —murmuró él contra su piel, y una sacudida ascendió desde su vientre, haciendo que sus muslos se contrajeran y la piel de sus senos se tensara hasta que sintió que sus pezones se asomaron a través de la tela.

Ella gimió. —Hum... —Abrió los ojos, parpadeando para aclararlos— ...historias del joven Nicolás y sus aventuras en la escuela. Pero algunos lo habían visto de nuevo. Algunos de ellos... —Se concentró en el libro cuando el pulgar de Draco comenzó a deambular sobre su pecho, acercándose cada vez más. Sus dedos se alzaron, acunando su seno, y su mano derecha se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia abajo, estrujando la tela de su vestido para deslizarse por debajo—. Algunos retratos habían visto a Nicolas Flamel y a su esposa hacía poco tiempo, en 1798, lo que corroboró que los Fla-Flamels superaban los cuatrocientos años de edad.

Draco deslizó su mano derecha bajo el vestido, y ella sintió que la tela revoloteaba hacia abajo, deslizándose hasta sus rodillas mientras sus dedos bailaban entre sus muslos. Sabía que sus nuevas pantaletas ya estaban hechas un desastre. Las pantaletas que usaría para Draco esa noche, y ella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio mientras él rozaba la mano contra su cuerpo. Él le mordió el cuello y ella gimió. Su mano izquierda finalmente le dio lo que quería, moviéndose encima de su seno, y luego tiró de él, pellizcando y acariciando a través de su vestido, a través de su sostén.

—Cuatrocientos años de edad, ¿verdad, Granger?

—Ah-já —jadeó ella—. Sí —siseó.

La mano que la tocaba sobre sus pantaletas, se movió hasta su vientre y se sumergió bajo el elástico, corriendo de un lado a otro, deslizándose a través de su piel.

Ella se reclinó sobre él, casi tirando el libro.

—¿Qué más dice?, —Susurró, después la besó en la mandíbula, succionando.

—No puedo, Draco. Por favor.

Él deslizó un dedo dentro de su cuerpo, empujando lentamente, y ella gimió. Él apoyó firmemente su cadera contra su cuerpo, manteniendo el brazo entre sus muslos y la mano dentro de su pantaleta, y ella sintió su firmeza contra su trasero. La mano en su seno se deslizó hasta el otro, tratando de luchar contra la tela del vestido para apartarla de su camino. Él embistió contra su cadera nuevamente, y pasó el pulgar sobre su punto más sensitivo.

—Oh, por Dios. Draco.

Él añadió otro dedo dentro de ella y Hermione pudo sentirlo resoplando contra su mandíbula, besándola desenfrenadamente mientras la embestía dentro y fuera, bombeando a un ritmo lento mientras movía rápidamente el pulgar contra su centro, y oprimiendo con insistencia la cadera contra su trasero.

Hermione dejó caer el libro. Acarició sus brazos, intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Pon las manos en el estante. —Su voz era ronca contra su mandíbula. Y las manos de Hermione se proyectaron hacia el frente, inclinándose ligeramente, haciéndolos gemir a ambos con el cambio de ángulo de su cadera. Ella lo sintió mover más rápidamente la pelvis, cada vez más rápido mientras seguía frotándola, más rápido mientras ella se contraía alrededor de sus dedos en movimiento.

—Mierda —siseó Draco tensamente contra su piel—. He deseado hacerte esto... —Jadeó contra su oreja—. Deseaba hacerte esto cada vez que te veía en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Ella gimió y comenzó a contraerse por dentro. —Por favor, Draco.

La mano en su sujetador se aferró a su cadera, manteniéndola quieta mientras él se inclinaba hacia el frente, los dedos dentro de ella se alentaron, pero su pulgar siguió moviéndose sobre su centro. Hermione comenzó a montar su mano, escuchándolo jadear mientras ella se removía contra él.

Un estallido a sus espaldas. Una voz aguda.

—Mippy viene a informarles que la cena está lista.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras Draco se quedó quieto detrás de ella, con una mano aún dentro de sus pantaletas. Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos cuando Draco cuidadosamente deslizó sus dedos fuera de su cuerpo, arrastrando la mano hacia su muslo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias, Mippy. En un momento iremos.

Un estallido.

Ambos continuaron impávidos.

Hermione se carcajeó. Sintió la frente de Draco caer sobre su cuello y lo escuchó susurrar una maldición contra su espalda. Eso la hizo reír más fuerte.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La cena fue encantadora. En comparación con la primera vez que cenó con Narcissa y Draco, había sido un paseo por el parque.

Cuando se despidió de Narcissa, agradeciéndole y prometiendo visitarla más a menudo, Draco ya estaba de pie, esperando para "escoltarla".

La guió por el pasillo, pasando la biblioteca y hacia el recibidor. Draco giró al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y la condujo arriba. Una vez que estuvieron en el tercer piso, cruzaron algunos pasillos pasando tapices y estatuas. Hermione se avergonzó al darse cuenta que Monsieur DuBois hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ella por reconocer muchas de las pinturas y estilos de decoración famosos.

La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana a la que se aproximaban. Los dedos de Draco se sentían tibios sobre su piel. La ventana daba a un pequeño estanque, y los pavos reales albinos se podían distinguir a la luz del atardecer. Se detuvo en seco, mirando por el enorme ventanal, y la mano de Draco se soltó de la suya.

—Wow, —murmuró ella.

Se acercó a la ventana hasta prácticamente presionar su nariz contra la superficie. Hermione volteó para mirar a Draco y él la estaba observando. Ella le sonrió y lo dejó guiarla a través del corredor.

Pasaron frente a una puerta y se detuvieron al pie de otra de madera ornamentada. Tenía un dragón tallado en la superficie.

Draco la miró, luego respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, haciéndola a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar primero. Ella lo hizo.

Se veía exactamente como uno esperaría que se viera la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Cama de dosel. Cortinas verdes. Librero y sillones. Chimenea. Alfombra afelpada. Puertas que conducían a un balcón.

Hermione se rió.

—¿Qué?

Ella volteó a verlo, sonriendo, y descubrió que él la observaba de cerca.

—Todo es bastante predecible. Me encanta. —se carcajeó. Draco rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Hermione se paseó por la habitación, dos veces del tamaño de la suya, posiblemente del mismo tamaño que todo su departamento compartido con Ginny, si contaba el armario, el baño privado y el balcón.

Fue hacia el librero, documentando los títulos que a Draco le gustaba tener cerca. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los anaqueles.

Asomó la cabeza en el baño y encontró una enorme bañera de mármol. Tocó las cortinas, dejó que sus ojos observaran por un momento una foto de Draco con Crabbe y Goyle, tomada en cuarto año aproximadamente.

Draco la seguía mientras ella exploraba, dándole un par de centímetros de espacio, y ella podía sentir sus ojos encima.

Hermione se aproximó a las puertas del armario y se giró para pedir permiso. Él asintió. Abrió el vestidor y encontró negro y gris en su mayoría. Ella se rió de nuevo. Entró y sintió a Draco aproximándose a la puerta. Ella caminó acariciando su ropa.

—Necesitamos vestirte con naranja y rosa. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron, pero continuaba mirándola. Casi nervioso.

Había un conjunto de cajones en la esquina, y estuvo a punto de pedirle permiso para hurgar en ellos. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la madera, y Draco se removió en la puerta. Hermione se volvió hacia él y encontró nuevamente esa expresión tensa en su rostro.

Se acercó a él, lo acarició ascendiendo las manos por su pecho y lo peinó, y lo besó. Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra él. Hermione entreabrió los labios y probó el vino de la cena en su boca, sonriendo contra su boca mientras él dejaba que sus manos vagaran por su espalda hasta tomar su trasero. La acercó más a él y ella suspiró en su boca.

—Me gusta tu habitación, Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, oscuros y embriagadores. Él le sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Ella se echó hacia atrás y bajó la vista hacia su pecho, sintiéndose tímida de pronto.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Oh, enserio. —Su voz era provocadora.

—Sí, creo... creo que te gustará.

—¿Y cuándo recibiré mi sorpresa? —Sus manos todavía estaban acunando su trasero, y apretó, luego masajeó, trazando figuras en su carne. Sintió un pulso de placer moverse a través de su cuerpo, y pensó en lo lista que había estado para tenerlo dentro cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca hacía un rato.

—Necesitarás, hum... darme algo de espacio, —tartamudeó. Él le sonrió y salió del armario, moviéndose para sentarse en el borde de su cama. Draco le sonrió, y ella sintió un escalofrío atravesarla.

Se paró frente a él y buscó la cremallera de su vestido. La abrió y lo miró mientras se quitaba un hombro y luego el otro. Cuando la tela pasó sobre su sostén, sus ojos bajaron.

Era de un color verde intenso, con encaje negro en los bordes. La tela era muy delgada, tanto que sabía que él podía ver sus pezones a través de la tela.

Empujó el vestido por la cintura y dejó que se deslizara por sus caderas, donde reveló las pantaletas verdes a juego.

Draco tragó saliva.

Se quitó el vestido y se quedó allí sólo con su sostén, pantaletas y tacones. Ella apretó los labios, intentando evitar cubrirse con los brazos.

—Ven a la cama.

Ella volteó a verlo y él estaba poniéndose de pie, moviéndose a un lado de la cama para que ella pudiera subirse. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su rostro, y luego hacia abajo.

Hermione sonrió. Avanzó hacia la cama, sintiendo el aire frío contra su piel y sus ojos sobre ella. Escuchó una tenue inhalación cuando pasó frente a Draco, y notó por primera vez que sus pantaletas eran tanga. Ella vio su mano subir para aferrarse al poste de la cama.

Se mordió el labio y decidió hostigarlo un poco. Si lo lograba.

Se inclinó, llevando una rodilla al pie de la cama, y comenzó a gatear hacia el centro. Ella sabía que estaba exhibiendo para él su trasero apenas cubierto, y trató de empujar sus caderas aún más alto. Podía escucharlo inhalar.

Llegó al centro de su cama gigante y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Te gusta?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su trasero. Él tragó saliva y la miró a la cara con ojos ardientes. —ACUÉSTATE.

Ella sonrió y se giró para apoyar la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Miró hacia los postes de su cama y sonrió. Juntó recatadamente las piernas, mientras él se movía al pie de la cama y se quitaba los zapatos. Draco se sacó el suéter sobre la cabeza y lo arrojó a algún lado, y comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama, igual que ella. Hermione se alzó sobre sus codos para contemplarlo.

Cuando la cabeza de Draco llegó hasta sus rodillas, besó a cada una de ellas, una y otra vez hasta que se separaron contra su voluntad. Ahora podía sentir que su respiración se aceleraba, y mientras contemplaba su rostro, él besó un camino ascendente por su muslo, hacia su bonita lencería verde.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Había puesto su boca allí solamente una vez, en su oficina, mientras ella divagaba sobre el calamar gigante para él. Estuvo bien. Muy bien. Pero él la había distraído aquella vez, y hoy ya estaba muy mojada, y los ojos de Draco estaban devorando su lencería verde a medida que sus labios se acercaban más y más.

Estaba a punto de agarrarle la cabeza, apartarlo de... allá abajo, cuando él plantó su boca sobre ella, sobre sus lujosas pantaletas verdes.

Hermione jadeó y aprisionó las sábanas en sus puños, su cabeza aterrizó sobre las almohadas, y sus rodillas intentaron cerrarse, tratando de apartarlo, pero él las abrió con la mano sobre sus muslos.

La besó sobre la tela dos veces, una vez cerca de su entrada, y otra justo encima de su clítoris, y ella gruñó. Sintió su lengua, deslizándose de abajo hacia arriba, sobre la tela, presionando firmemente su parte superior, y la tela y su lengua y la presión...

—Mierda… Draco.

Él levantó la cabeza. Ella volteó a verlo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y ardientes. Su boca estaba abierta y jadeando sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir el aire golpearla cada vez que exhalaba.

—Dilo otra vez.

Ella lo miró, jadeando, y sintió las palabras golpear contra sus pantaletas.

—Draco...

Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Sintió que los músculos dentro de ella revoloteaban alrededor del vacío. Lo deseaba adentro, deseaba algo contra lo que pudiera contraerse. Él todavía mantenía sus piernas abiertas, con su mano sobre un muslo, comenzando a apretarla.

—Mierda, —probó.

Draco le sonrió y bajó la cabeza, para besarla de nuevo. Ella gimió.

—Oh, mierda.

Él se rió contra su cuerpo, y el sonido y el aire la golpearon justo donde ella deseaba. Él apartó la mano de su muslo y tiró de sus pantaletas haciéndolas a un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que él no se las quitaría. Él bajó la cabeza, sus ojos la observaron y dejó que su lengua se arremolinara sobre su piel. La metió en su interior, lamiendo y presionando, y luego otra vez afuera.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —jadeó.

Él gimió, con la lengua dentro de su cuerpo, y ella lo agarró del cabello, empujándolo hacia abajo, obligándolo a acercarse más. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama sobre un codo y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su pierna, abriéndola más, empujándola más arriba mientras doblaba la rodilla.

Ella elevó las caderas. Fue un movimiento repentino, y eso hizo que él llegara más profundo. Él movió su lengua más rápido contra su piel. Movimientos dorsales rápidos contra su entrada. Ella levantó nuevamente las caderas.

—Oh, mierda, Draco.

Draco arrastró sus labios hacia su clítoris, moviendo la tela a un lado con la mano, y se movió rápidamente contra su piel. Ella volvió a ejercer resistencia, empujándole el rostro hacia su cuerpo con las manos tras su cabeza.

Esto era el cielo. Esto era felicidad. Sentir que la devoraba, que no podía respirar y que no le importaba.

No podía respirar.

Soltó la cabeza de Draco, moviendo sus manos nuevamente hacia las sábanas, y gimió. Él buscó aire rápidamente, inhalando profundo, y la miró.

—Avísame cuando estés a punto de llegar.

Ella vio como volvía a apretarse contra ella, su lengua danzando sobre su piel. No sabía cómo reconocería cuando estuviera llegando. A veces era algo tan repentino.

Hermione se llevó las manos a los senos cuando él volvió a lamer. Gimió mientras se acariciaba a sí misma a través del delgado sujetador. Se imaginó las manos de Draco, pellizcando y presionando.

Sintió que sus músculos se movían en su interior. Necesitaba cerrar las piernas alrededor de algo. Draco la tenía abierta de par en par, y ella quería cerrarlas y montar algo.

Él gimió otra vez contra su piel y el sonido envió ondas por su columna. Volvió a apretarse los senos, tirando y retorciendo y sintió otro aleteo en su abdomen bajo.

—Creo... creo que casi... Draco.

Él volteó a verla y sus ojos se posaron sobre las manos que tenía sobre sus senos. Él hizo otra vez un sonido contra su cuerpo, y reverberó a través de ella.

—Mierda —susurró.

La mano que sostenía a un lado sus pantaletas, se movió rápidamente a su entrada. Mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro mientras la golpeteaba con la lengua, cada vez más rápido, y ella comenzó a desbaratarse en todas direcciones.

Dos de sus dedos finalmente entraron en su cuerpo, presionando hacia adentro, y ella se contrajo alrededor de ellos, y comenzó a gimotear. Draco los mantuvo allí, sin moverse, sólo empujando hacia adentro y succionando con fuerza su clítoris.

Sintió que sus músculos se contraían, complacida de tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Y gritó mientras llegaba al borde flotando.

De vuelta en sí misma, pudo sentir nuevamente los dedos de Draco, bombeando lentamente, con parsimonia. Y su lengua dibujando pequeños círculos apáticos. Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándola con la lengua sobre su piel.

—Mierda. —dijo de nuevo.

Draco se carcajeó. Se alzó sobre sus manos y se arrastró por su cuerpo, besando su vientre en el camino. Dejó besos ligeros en cada uno de sus senos a través del sujetador transparente, y Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio.

Podía sentir su firmeza contra su cadera al tiempo que él se cernía sobre su boca y le preguntó —¿Puedo besarte así?

Ella parpadeó, sin entender a qué se refería, y luego se dio cuenta de dónde había estado su boca y que su orgasmo seguía adherido a sus labios.

—Hum —balbuceó—. Supongo que sí.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tomó un pañuelo de su mesa auxiliar y se limpió la boca. Él la besó en la mandíbula, en el cuello.

Se sentía muy feliz. Y casi con somnolienta. Pero él se presionó contra su estómago, firmemente, repetidamente.

¿Debería ella... debería devolverle el favor?

Ella nunca... había hecho una cosa así antes.

De pronto estuvo completamente despierta.

¿Quizás él podía guiarla?

Ella buscó sus pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Él suspiró contra su cuello.

Draco se apartó para ayudarla, sentándose de rodillas y mirándola, relamiéndose los labios.

Bueno, eso había sido rápido. Ya estaba caliente otra vez.

Ella empujó sus hombros hasta que lo tumbó de espaldas. Él se rió y ella se arrastró encima de él. Hermione llevaba el cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros y lo besó en los labios, olvidando que él aún tenía su sabor. Ella jadeó cuando él se abrió paso dentro de su boca.

Se echó atrás y comenzó a besar su pecho. Una de las manos de Draco ascendió hasta su cabeza, moviéndose entre su cabello. Ella lo miró y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Besó uno de sus pezones y sus labios se arquearon.

Muy bien, ahí no era tan sensible.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó descendiendo, y él jadeó cuando descubrió sus intenciones. Levantó la vista y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mirándola. Ella lo besó de nuevo, más abajo, y su mandíbula se abrió. Notó que su aliento se volvía más pesado a medida que bajaba.

Hermione comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones y él se sentó, tomándola por los brazos.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Ella se sentó y lo miró. —¿No quieres que lo haga?

Su boca se abrió. Y volvió a cerrarse. Y no dijo nada. Ella volvió a mirar su cintura y comprobó que estaba más que listo. Lo besó en el abdomen y Draco se recostó.

—Oh, Merlín, —susurró.

Hermione le bajó los pantalones hasta la cadera y tragó saliva mientras contemplaba la parte delantera de sus boxers. No sabía qué hacer. Vio que los músculos de su abdomen se contraían y volteó a mirar su rostro mientras él la miraba fijamente.

—No tenemos que... —Él se colocó a su lado, sentándose de nuevo—. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo ésta noche. Todas las noches. Podemos intentarlo después.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Hermione, y la besó, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca mientras ella probaba su propio sabor.

—¿Podemos hacer algo más en su lugar? —preguntó Draco.

Intentó no sentirse avergonzada e inexperta. Así que, simplemente asintió.

Draco la apartó y se quitó por completo los pantalones, seguido de sus boxers. Ella se sintió contenta de no continuar con el plan A, mientras obtenía un verdadero vistazo de su anatomía.

Hermione se bajó sus pantaletas hasta las rodillas y terminó de quitárselas junto con los tacones. Tomó su sostén pero él la detuvo. —No, no quiero que te quites eso nunca. —Él sonrió contra sus labios y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se presionó contra su cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudo, y ella solamente usando su sostén.

Le abrió las rodillas, posicionándose entre ellas, y la besó nuevamente en la boca. Y una vez que Hermione levantó las rodillas, aferrándolas a su costado, él rodó junto con ella, colocándose de espaldas. Su cabello cayó alrededor de ellos cuando ella se enderezó.

—¿Podemos intentarlo así? —preguntó Draco, levantando la vista desde las almohadas.

Tal vez el plan A hubiera sido más sencillo. Ella no sabía… moverse como él.

—Yo... no sé cómo...

Él le sonrió y se lamió los labios. —Ya nos las arreglaremos.

Draco acercó sus manos a su cadera y la atrajo suavemente hacia su cuerpo, deslizándose contra ella. Hermione apretó los labios, su mitad inferior todavía húmeda.

Ella llevó las manos a su pecho, presionándolo mientras se levantaba, para permitirle que él encontrara el camino hacia su interior. Él entró fácilmente, y Hermione intentó relajarse, cerró los ojos y bajó las caderas. Cuando pensó que él ya estaba completamente adentro, él todavía entró un poco más. Sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de su anatomía, intentando amoldarse, y él gimió.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró que los mantenía firmemente cerrados, inhalando rápidamente.

No sabía qué hacer a continuación. Intentó revertir el movimiento, y se alzó de nuevo, permitiendo que se deslizara fuera de ella casi por completo, y luego volviendo a bajar. Los ojos Draco se abrieron de golpe para mirarla.

Hermione apartó su cabello del camino, colocándolo sobre su hombro, y a él debió haberle gustado eso porque sus manos le estrujaron las caderas.

Volvió a levantarse, tratando de ir más rápido, pero sabiendo que mantener ese ritmo sería difícil. Podía sentir sus muslos temblando ya.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se hiciera cargo. Ella lo miró a la cara y lo encontró jadeando, devorándola con los ojos, relamiéndose los labios y apretando los dedos sobre sus caderas.

Intentó embestirse un par de veces más. Draco levantó la mano y pellizcó uno de sus senos. Ella jadeó y acometió de nuevo. Apoyó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejando que su peso recayera casi enteramente sobre él, y el ángulo cambió. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando sus dos manos llegaron a sus senos; apretando, levantando y pellizcándola a través del sujetador. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra él, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo, y él gimió.

Bueno, esto era algo que sí podía hacer. Y estaba empezando a gustarle también a ella. Movió sus caderas hacia delante; ondulaciones cortas y contundentes, y él jadeó, agarrándose a sus costillas.

Bajó de nuevo, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Su cabello volvió a caer sobre sus hombros y lo dejó allí mientras los ojos de Draco se oscurecían. Ella sacudió su cadera en este nuevo ángulo y pudo sentir la base de su miembro rozando su punto más sensible. Lo hizo de nuevo y volvió a sentirlo. Y aceleró el ritmo.

—Sí, —siseó él.

Volteó a ver su rostro y estaba tenso, con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a cabalgarlo, adelante y adelante, y abajo, abajo, abajo. Y sus caderas se alzaron para encontrarse con las suyas. Él gimió.

—Granger, sí. Oh, mierda, sí. —Él movió una mano hacia su cadera, abriéndose paso mientras ella alzaba su cuerpo, y su otra mano se deslizó entre ambos cuerpos, y esa presión adicional la hizo jadear.

Ella miró su rostro, flotando sobre él, mientras él comenzaba a apropiarse del ritmo. A ella no le importó. La cadera de Draco se alzó para chocar contra su cuerpo mientras su mano la atraía hacia él. Hermione abrió más las rodillas y se acercó, abriendo cada vez más, y contuvo la respiración cuando él comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente sobre ella. Una y otra vez y ella no sabía que era capaz de venirse de nuevo. Pensó que esa vez era para él. Pero comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más ligera. Lo besó, y él gruñó contra su boca, con su cabello enredado entre sus labios.

Sus caderas ahora apenas se movían, sólo se agitaban febrilmente, empujando contra la mano que estaba en su clítoris. Ella estaba contrayéndose alrededor de su cuerpo y él jadeaba en su boca. Ella se detuvo, volviendo a alzarse, alto sobre su cadera. Ahora se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Ella movió sus caderas rápidamente desde ahí, hacia adelante, adelante, adelante. Los ojos de Draco la miraron, y sus caderas volvieron a encontraron un ritmo. Chocando contra ella, arriba, arriba, arriba.

Hermione volvió a llevarse las manos a sus senos. Él soltó un sonido profundamente gutural y comenzó a embestirla hacia arriba, más rápido. Ella lo observó, tenía los ojos en blanco y el labio entre sus dientes. Estaba sudando, y ella sabía que todo su cuerpo también estaba húmedo.

Intentó moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en lugar de ir hacia adelante. Ella saltó sobre él dos veces antes de que él gimiera —oh, sí.

Hermione apretó los muslos, tratando de mantener un ritmo ascendente y descendente. Los dedos de Draco comenzaron a moverse otra vez sobre su clítoris. Jadeó y rebotó dos veces más antes de empezar a contraerse de nuevo alrededor de él, sus músculos revoloteando y aferrándose, y ya no pudo rebotar más. No podía hacer nada.

Estaba cayendo. Su espalda golpeó contra el colchón y se dio cuenta de que él los había girado. Ella aún lo apretaba en su interior, gimiendo, gritando y aferrándose a sus hombros, y arañándole la espalda, pero él comenzó a embestirla contra el colchón. Sus caderas se movían agresivamente pero a ella no le importaba. Él estaba gimiendo en sus oídos. Él estaba jadeando y maldiciendo y ella todavía estaba apretada por dentro y no sabía cuándo se detendría. Le acarició el cabello y él le mordió el cuello mientras el ritmo comenzaba a fallar, tartamudeando. Él gritó algo contra su piel y acometió cuatro veces más contra su cadera antes de presionarse hacia el frente y mantenerse ahí, completamente tenso. Hermione volvió a sentir que se desmoronaba.

Ella gritó y sintió sus músculos internos masajeándolo, acercándolo más y más. Vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados y sintió que le perforaba la piel con las uñas.

Jadeó contra su piel. Él era pesado encima suyo y ella no podía recuperar el aliento.

—No puedo... oh, Dios mío. No puedo respirar.

Él se levantó y la miró a los ojos. Continuó en su interior mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Cada pocos segundos sus músculos volvían a apretarlo. Y no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría eso para él, pero para ella era como una agonía interminable. Una agonía perfecta.

Él finalmente se retiró, y sintió que otra ola la golpeaba cuando no estuvo ahí más.

—Ugh, no. Por favor, regresa. —Ella lo agarró por los hombros. Él se carcajeó. Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando averiguar si aún estaba en medio de un orgasmo.

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Besó cada uno de sus senos una y otra vez, alternando besos. Ella sólo lo miró, esperando otra ola que nunca llegó.

—Eres la cosa más perfecta del mundo, —susurró él contra su pecho. Hermione sintió que el aire pasaba a través de la tela y si él se lo pedía, ella volvería a hacérselo. Ahora mismo.

Draco se giró para acostarse boca arriba y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se sorprendió de lo mucho mejor que era quedarse a dormir en comparación con un revolcón de oficina, o un diván en el Baile de un Concejal. Ella podía recostarse allí. Junto a él.

Y él la había invitado a pasar la noche, así que no había necesidad de reunir incómodamente su ropa y salir con un "nos vemos la próxima vez".

Hermione se puso el edredón alrededor. Se sentó y se quitó el sujetador, lanzándolo en dirección aleatoria. Mientras volvía a recostarse, los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en su pecho desnudo. Ella se presionó contra su costado, recostándose de lado para pasar una pierna por encima de él.

—Voy a volver. Por la cama, —anunció. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

El pecho de Draco retumbó. —¿Sólo la cama?

—Y por tu madre, por supuesto. La cama. Y tu madre.

—Y la biblioteca.

—Y la biblioteca. La cama, tu madre y la biblioteca.

Él acaricio de arriba abajo su brazo con delicadeza.

—Mi madre se puso muy contenta de tenerte aquí, —dijo.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho. —Me alegra mucho volver a ser su amiga. La extrañé.

Draco suspiró. —Me temo que fue mi culpa. —Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él contemplaba el techo—. Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de ti. Después de tu visita a Azkaban. Después de que calculó mal el control que ejercía sobre mi padre. —Él tragó saliva—. Lo siento. Le pedí que no volviera a contactarte.

Ella parpadeó ante su rostro. —Oh. —Pensó en Narcissa y la última conversación que mantuvo con ella antes del distanciamiento. La forma en que se había congelado cuando Hermione le dijo que no se casaría con Draco. Se preguntó si Narcissa le habría contado eso…— En realidad me alegra mucho saberlo. Ella es lo más cercano a una madre que tengo ahora. Por lo tanto, me alegra saber que no se ha dado por vencida conmigo.

Él le apretó el hombro. —Lo lamento.

Hermione se giró y besó el brazo sobre el que yacía. Se sentía perezosa y exhausta por primera vez, y la mano que le acariciaba el brazo era deliciosa.

—¿Alguna vez has viajado a Australia?

Y estaba completamente despierta otra vez. —¿A... ver a mis padres? —Él asintió—. No. No, no... creo que prefiero no verlos si ellos no se acuerdan de mi. —Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación—. No si tengo que fingir ser otra persona.

Él continuó acariciando su brazo. Hermione contó las caricias mientras yacían en silencio. Cuando la recorría por cuarta vez preguntó —¿Has investigado sobre el contra hechizo?

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se cerraban a la deriva. —Un poco. No ha habido ningún éxito al revertir hechizos tan profundos de memoria. Eliminar un evento es fácil. Puedes recuperarlo con el tiempo. Pero eliminar a una persona... —Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos, sin saber que habían estado cerrados—. Son demasiados eventos.

Draco asintió. Ella pudo sentirlo. Ésta vez él esperó seis caricias en su brazo, antes de decir —Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso.

Sus ojos no podían abrirse. Pero ella asintió. —Lo sé.

—Y lamento haber estado en esa misión. La de tu casa.

—Está bien, —canturreó—. No los habrías lastimado. —Escuchaba su voz a la deriva—.Lo vi en tu rostro.

Contó nueve caricias más contra su brazo antes de quedarse dormida por completo. Después de otras tres, la mano de Draco se detuvo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Se despertó en la oscuridad. Se giró para acurrucarse en el costado de Draco y volver a dormirse, pero él no estaba allí.

Se sentó. Y miró alrededor de la oscura habitación. ¿Estaría en el baño?

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, encontró su silueta, sentado a los pies de la cama, hasta el borde. Estaba de espaldas a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz amodorrada.

Ella observó cómo su espalda se movía con cada respiración, lenta y constantemente.

—¿Potter te ayudó?

Hermione parpadeó. Se puso el edredón alrededor del pecho. —¿Qué?

—¿Potter te ayudó a llegar a los recuerdos?

El cuarto estaba frío. Ella estaba muy despierta. Y él estaba muy lejos.

—Yo... no sé de que estás-

—Es igual que en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? Tú y Potter corriendo bajo una capa de invisibilidad, haciendo lo que se les da la gana, mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que acatar las reglas.

Sentía la garganta apretada. Ella había dicho algo; mientras se estaba quedando dormida. Ahora le parecía muy claro que había dicho algo incorrecto.

—Draco. Lo... lo siento-

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí liberar esos recuerdos ante el Wizengamot, Granger? —Todavía estaba de espaldas a ella. Su voz era fría pero mesurada—. Sabes lo duro que trabajo para mantener a la gente fuera de mi mente.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando volver a dormir. Ahora que sabía sobre su Oclumancia todo era mucho peor.

—Quería conocerte, —dijo—. Quería entenderte. —Ella sabía que debería tener mejores explicaciones que esa—. Necesitaba saber por qué tu sangre estaba en las paredes de mi sala de estar.

—Te dije por qué, —siseó—. Me preguntaste y yo te lo dije.

—Nunca dices toda la verdad. Siempre omites algo.

Draco se puso de pie, repentinamente y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —¿Quién te dijo que tenías derecho a conocer toda la verdad?

Sus ojos eran brillantes y ardientes. Se había vuelto a poner los boxers, y ella todavía estaba desnuda en su cama, aferrando contra ella las sábanas. Hermione apretó los labios.

—No sé cómo disculparme por esto —dijo, y su voz se quebró.

—¿Cuáles?, —Preguntó él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuáles viste? ¿O tomaste unas palomitas de maíz y los viste todos?

Ella respiró hondo. —No. Sólo dos. El de mi casa. Y la noche en que los carroñeros nos trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy.

La cara de Draco se torció. —¿Por qué?

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas la cegaban. —Necesitaba saber por qué nos salvaste. Necesitaba entender-

Él caminó hacia ella. —¡¿Por qué sigues usando esa palabra?! —Dio la vuelta a un lado de la cama—. No te salvé, Granger, —gruñó—. No hice nada. —Sus ojos parpadearon—. Estabas gritando en el piso de mi sala y yo me quedé allí.

Ella respiró temblorosamente. —No es así como lo vi.

—Oh, me alegra tanto de que ambos hayamos visto esos recuerdos, así ahora podemos debatirlos, —espetó.

Ella apretó la mandíbula. —Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Draco. Intentaste ayudarnos entonces, y si hubiera existido una Subasta, se que me habrías ayudado. Eso es todo lo que quería saber. —Se acercó al extremo de la cama, sosteniendo las sábanas contra su cuerpo—. Cuando me contaste sobre la Subasta por primera vez, me dijiste que me venderías para obtener ganancias. Pero tu padre me dijo algo completamente distinto.

Draco apretó los puños y se alejó de ella.

—¡Así que tenía que saberlo! —le dijo mientras él se movía por la habitación—. Y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Me habrías salvado.

—Ahí está esa palabra otra vez, —escupió. Se volvió hacia ella y se dirigió hacia la cama—. ¿Crees que te habría salvado en esa Subasta, Granger? ¿Crees que reuní todos los fondos disponibles, contacté a todos mis familiares y contactos, para poder liberarte? ¿Qué te enviaría corriendo con una varita robada?

El aliento se agitó en su pecho mientras ella lo miraba, los ojos de Draco brillaban.

—¿Viste la habitación que pasamos camino a la mía? ¿La primera puerta? Esa iba a ser tu habitación. —Se detuvo frente a ella, burlándose—. Nunca ibas a salir de aquí. —Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé por qué me molesté en mentir acerca de reconocerte aquella noche. Si de cualquier forma terminarías siendo una prisionera en la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione sintió que su cuello se calentaba. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que pertenecerte a ti habría sido lo mismo que a cualquier otro Mortífago? —El ojo de Draco se crispó y ella continuó—. Te habría servido la cena y hubiese sido tu entretenimiento en las fiestas. Un crucio cuando desobedeciera -en el mejor de los casos. ¿Pasearme a tu lado como una puta?

Su ojo volvió a temblar y tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, Draco, así que avísame cuándo detenerme-

—Detente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Me habrías salvado. Tal vez no fuera libertad, pero habría sido lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. Me hubieras salvado de esa vida…

—¿Crees que habría sido capaz de alejarme de ti? —Él la fulminó con la mirada—. Que habrías vivido tus días aquí y nunca te habría tocado.

—Sí, —dijo ella—. No intentes asustarme, Draco. Sé qué tipo de persona eres realmente.

—Ah, sí. Has visto lo peor de mí, ¿verdad, Granger? —Él se burló de ella. Se acercó a las puertas del balcón—. Sólo necesitaba meter un recuerdo en un pensadero y es como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida.

Hermione golpeó sus puños contra la cama. —Lo lamento, Draco. Lo lamento. No pensé que tuviera otra opción. Quería conocerte. Quería entenderte…

Él se dio la vuelta. —Entonces PREGUNTA, Hermione. ¡No me lo arrebates!

Sintió que las sílabas de su nombre la golpeaban en la cara, como si en realidad la hubiera abofeteado. Prácticamente las mismas palabras que ella había usado en su contra unas semanas atrás, sobre no asumir cosas de ella. Y pedir permiso.

Sintió caer la primera lágrima.

—Me gustaría que te fueras. —Susurró él hacia el piso. Ella escuchó las palabras rebotar por la habitación—. Sal de aquí.

No tenía nada más que decir. No tenía ningún argumento al que aferrarse.

Draco se giró y se dirigió a su baño. Y cerró la puerta.

Hermione se sentó allí en su cama por dos respiraciones. Se puso de pie, desnuda, y tomó su vestido arrugado frente al armario. Se puso las bragas, se puso el vestido sobre la cabeza y tomó sus zapatos.

Quería llamar a la puerta. Para rogarle. Sentarse con la espalda contra la pared hasta que él saliera y la perdonara.

Salió de la habitación.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Miró los tapices y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, mirando a ambos lados, deseando saber cómo era su habitación. Ella se volvió y encontró una puerta, la habitación contigua a la de Draco.

Su habitación.

Tragó saliva. —Mippy.

Un estallido.

—¡Señorita!

—¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí? ¿Puedes conseguirme una chimenea?

—¿Qué está haciendo la señorita aquí tan tarde?

La pequeña elfina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y somnolientos. Hermione sintió más lágrimas en sus mejillas, y no se molestó en detenerlas.

—Sólo... —Ella sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos— ...arruinando todo.

Y por segunda vez en pocos meses, se encontró haciendo una salida dramática para huir de la Mansión Malfoy y del chico que la habitaba.


	35. Capítulo 35

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Bueno chicas, la cuenta se nos terminó. Éste es el penúltimo capítulo y sólo nos resta el final. Me pongo melancólica y emocional. Gracias por el enorme apoyo a mi traducción, y por disfrutar tanto ésta hermosa historia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Nota Autora: ¡Estamos llegando al final mis amores! Un capítulo más después de éste._

_Gracias a todos por sus fabulosos comentarios y apoyo. Además, ¡llegué a las semifinales en los Enchanted Awards!_

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 35

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

No podía sentir nada.

Había un agujero en su interior, y cada minuto otra pieza de su ser caía hacia el abismo, esperando tragarla por completo.

Había cavado su propia tumba y se había conformado con recostarse en ella.

A las seis de la mañana, Ginny llamó suavemente a su puerta, después la abrió.

—Vi tu bolso en el pasillo, —dijo. Hermione mantuvo los ojos en el techo—. Pensé que te quedarías a pasar la noche.

—Yo también.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de los pies de Ginny en el piso. Ella se subió a la cama a su lado.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Ginny estaba de lado, mirándola de frente, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

—Nada. Se enteró de los recuerdos.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil a su lado. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en el techo sin pestañear. Estaban secos y cansados.

—Oh.

—Y luego me pidió que me fuera.

—Oh.

Hermione tragó saliva. —Sabes; en Hogwarts, cada vez que Harry, Ron y yo hacíamos algo peligroso o contra las reglas, planeaba una historia en caso de que nos descubrieran. Siempre estaba preparada para hablar con McGonagall o con Dumbledore. Lista para darles una excusa. —Hermione se giró para mirar a Ginny, sus ojos azules ya estaban sobre ella—. Nunca pensé que él se enteraría. Nunca lo consideré. Así que, no tenía nada.

Ginny asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?

—"¿Lo siento?" —Hermione se rió entre dientes tristemente. Se encogió de hombros contra las almohadas y volteó hacia el techo con una sonrisa despectiva—. Le dije que quería conocerlo mejor.

—¿Él sabe que lo amas?

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio. —No. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de decirle, cada vez que me pregunta por qué he hecho algo por él... le digo que era la forma correcta de actuar.

—Lo que es básicamente un sinónimo para ti, —dijo Ginny. Hermione la miró de nuevo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. ¿Esto significa que terminaron?

—Nosotros... no estábamos juntos en realidad ¿o sí? —Hermione apretó los labios. Ginny suspiró—. No teníamos citas ni hicimos publica nuestra relación.

—Pero eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —Los ojos de Ginny la miraban. Hermione asintió—. ¿Y él sabe que eso es lo que quieres?

Hermione sintió que sus cejas se unían. —Yo... sinceramente sólo he estado tomando lo que podía conseguir de él. —Sacudió su cabeza.

—Entonces, tal vez es hora de que establezcas las reglas. —Ginny estaba arqueando una ceja. Le recordaba mucho a Fred cuando lo hacía.

—No creo que él quiera tener nada más que ver conmigo, —dijo—. Mucho menos, hacer pública la relación ante su personal, ya que todos tuvieron que firmar esa cosa del "Contrato de Amor".

Sintió que Ginny se levantó de la cama. —Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo pidas.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Transitó a rastras por el domingo. Fue a clase con Madame Bernard. Fue a Cornerstone. Ni un solo Malfoy a la vista.

Se fue a casa. Ginny le había pedido a Harry que viniera a cocinar, por lo que Hermione intentó ser sociable durante un par de horas antes de retirarse a la cama, encontrando agotador fingir que todo estaba bien mientras ignoraba la forma encantadora en que ambos interactuaban. Sin miedo a estar juntos. Enamorados.

Se sintió somnolienta el lunes de camino al trabajo. Draco no la recibió con su café. Tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera.

Era el primer día de Walter después de una semana en el Santuario de Snidgets en Somerset, y se reunieron para repasar sus notas y cifras antes de que Hermione se dirigiera a la sala de conferencias para la reunión del personal ejecutivo de las 9 a.m.

Draco ya estaba en la sala de conferencias cuando entró, de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, hojeando unos documentos. Wentworth y Blaise estaban sentados, conversando sobre algo. Draco levantó la vista cuando ella cruzó la puerta y luego miró hacia otro lado.

Como si ella no fuera nada para él.

Hermione sacó la silla y se sentó. Hojeó sus notas e ignoró las manos que movían documentos a sólo centímetros de ella.

Necesitaba hablar con él en privado, pero necesitaría disuadirlo. No podía imaginarlo accediendo a una reunión con ella hoy.

—Buenos días, Granger. —La voz de Blaise canturreó al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella levantó la vista y él estaba sonriéndole. —Buenos días.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Hum... —Hermione se miró las manos—. No muy bien.

Blaise la miró y Draco continuó moviendo sus manos.

La reunión comenzó unos minutos después. Su voz era la de siempre. Sus gestos eran los de siempre. Como si nada lo molestara. Y tal vez nada lo hacía. Tal vez ya se había resignado a que así serían las cosas.

Cuando llegó el momento de dar un informe sobre el estatus de su Departamento, Hermione se puso de pie. Leyó sus notas. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Habló elocuentemente. Se sentó.

Draco le dio las gracias. Luego se trasladaron a Wentworth. Hermione escuchó.

Al levantar la vista una vez, encontró a Blaise observándola, con una curiosa expresión en el rostro.

Cuando terminó la reunión, ella regresó a su oficina. Intentó organizar sus pensamientos.

Qué razón tan excelente para crear un Contrato de Amor. Para problemas de acoso sexual, por supuesto; pero era aún mejor para cuando las cosas terminaban.

Un golpe en el marco de la puerta, y Blaise estaba entrando, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Hermione lo contempló mientras él se mantenía de pie en la puerta.

—Así que ustedes dos rompieron ¿eh?

Sintió una punzada de pánico, seguida de un escalofrío de tristeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Su voz era ecuánime. Hermione se volvió hacia su escritorio.

—Sí, lo que tu digas, Granger, —dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos. Ella lo escuchó marcharse. Y finalmente se relajó.

Después tuvo una reunión de tres horas con Draco y Waterstone. Unas muy dolorosas tres horas. Draco no la miró. No la ignoró por completo, todavía le hacía preguntas o asentía cuando estaba de acuerdo; pero para Hermione, era dolorosamente obvio que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Parecía que había pasado el resto del fin de semana reconstruyendo su muro. Era impenetrable.

Deseaba que Draco las dejara trabajar solas a Waterstone y a ella, pero al parecer un poco de microgestión era de esperarse. El juicio de los Hombre Lobo comenzaría el lunes, estaba a tan solo una semana de distancia. Y era el primer gran proyecto de su Departamento. Draco quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

El martes por la mañana, cuando Walter trajo su correspondencia, las manos de Hermione se quedaron inmóviles alrededor de una carta con una dirección familiar. Una Universidad en California.

La tan esperada respuesta de Noelle Ogden.

Hermione se frotó la frente. Éste era... definitivamente un momento inadecuado. Draco le había pedido expresamente que no le escribiera a Noelle. Y ella había ignorado sus deseos y lo había hecho.

Porque ella quería conocerlo mejor. Justo igual que con los recuerdos.

A Hermione le llevó todo el día decidir qué haría con la carta. No abrir una carta dirigida a ella podía hacerle perder oportunidades, amistades cuajadas como crema olvidada. Pero abrirla podía resultar en descubrimientos mucho peores.

Cuando quedaba una hora para terminar el trabajo, Hermione se dirigió hacia la oficina en la esquina trasera. Su puerta estaba entreabierta, así que entró y la cerró detrás de ella.

Él la miró, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar sus papeles.

—Si esto no está relacionado con el trabajo, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas.

Hermione apretó los labios, intentando evitar que cualquier comentario desagradable saliera de ellos. Arrojó la carta de California sin abrir sobre su escritorio. Draco la miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar su significado.

—Le escribí a Noelle después de que me pidieras no hacerlo. Ella acaba de contestarme. —Hermione vio cómo los ojos de Draco se desplazaron hacia ella, fríos y duros como acero—. Quería dejarlo claro y darte la oportunidad de decidir si puedo abrirla o no.

Él la miró fijamente, sacó su varita y apuntó la carta con ella, prendiéndole fuego.

Hermione parpadeó mientras el papel se arrugaba y crujía.

Bien entonces… Eso lo respondía.

Draco volvió su atención a los documentos, y Hermione lo sintió como despedida. Respiró hondo, aceptó su castigo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Ella malinterpretó la situación. Nada en esa carta habría sido verídico, de todos modos.

Hermione se giró. Draco todavía estaba concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. —¿Qué situación?

Él la miró. —Aquella noche. Con Marcus Flint. —Su mandíbula se apretó. Ella se quedó quieta cerca de la puerta—. Después de que te fuiste con O'Connor, no manejé las cosas muy bien allí adentro.

Hermione intentó pensar en la forma en que Noelle lo habría visto. Draco y Marcus peleándose a puñetazos en medio de un bar. Hermione pensó en la forma en que la amiga de Aiden se lo había contado a él.

_¡Supongo que justo después de que nos fuimos, Malfoy volvió a entrar y comenzó a reñir con Flint! ¿Creo que estaba coqueteando con Noelle o algo así?_

Ella asintió al suelo. —¿Y no lo aclaraste para ella? ¿No le contaste lo que realmente pasó?

—Ella no era mi prioridad en ese momento. Algo que después le dejé muy claro. —Draco hizo una mueca—. Y no sabía cuánto de lo que había pasado querías que fuera del dominio público.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando que tampoco había querido que Draco y ella fueran arrastrados por la prensa si ella asistía a la Oficina de Aurores a acusar a Flint.

—Le dijo a su padre que yo era descarado e inestable. Que no era alguien con quien debería invertir. —Draco golpeó su pluma contra el pergamino frente a él.

—Eso podría haberse aclarado fácilmente, Draco. Yo con mucho gusto le hubiera escrito a Noelle o a su padre. —Ella deseaba dar un paso hacia él, pero se contuvo.

—El daño ya estaba hecho. No quería que te involucraras más de lo que ya estabas.

Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decir sobre el asunto. Asintió y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¿Algún otro secreto traicionero que hayas estado guardándome de Granger? —Volteó hacia él y sus ojos estaban fríos de nuevo—. Hoy es martes. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si una décima parte de la herencia será transferirá a mis cuentas hoy a las 9 p.m.

Hermione levantó una ceja y tomó la manija. —Es muy probable que así sea. —Y salió por la puerta.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El jueves era el día de publicidad para la campaña de Snidgets Dorados. Hermione hizo que _el Profeta_ y _el Quisquilloso _asistieran a escribir un artículo sobre el proyecto; y Ginny, Harry, Rolf Scamander y Viktor Krum serían entrevistados y fotografiados como parte de la campaña "_Salva a los Snidgets_" que se promocionaría en revistas y periódicos.

Sentía que todos sus proyectos en realidad estaban avanzando, todos en la misma semana. Hoy realizarían la campaña para los Snidgets Dorados, que se imprimiría el domingo, y el juicio de los Hombres Lobo en el Wizengamot estaba programado para iniciar el lunes. Había tenido una semana increíblemente ocupada. Lo cual había sido excelente, ya que eso la ayudó a no concentrarse en lo horriblemente mal que se sentía.

Ayer había sido tan tenso como el lunes y el martes. Tuvo que preparar al personal para la campaña de Snidgets, de modo que si Rita comenzaba a indagar en lugares extraños, encontraría un equipo unido. Ella y Walter se dirigieron a todos el miércoles por la tarde, dándoles información básica y puntos de conversación. Draco estaba de pie en la puerta de su oficina, con los brazos cruzados, el hombro apoyado en el marco y los ojos apartados de ella. Finalmente desapareció dentro de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Un tintineo de los ascensores y un par de tacones que se dirigían a su oficina la trajeron de vuelta al presente.

—¡Querida!

Hermione levantó la vista y Pansy Parkinson, bronceada y gloriosa, entraba a la habitación cargada con bolsas y cajas de compras.

—¡Cómo te he extrañado!

Hermione parpadeó. —¿A mí?

—¡Sí, a ti! ¡Mi modelo! ¡Mi musa! —Pansy comenzó a deshacerse de las bolsas colocándolas en una silla y empujó las cajas sobre el escritorio de Hermione, casi volcando su tintero. —Encontré muchas cosas excelentes para ti mientras estuve en Italia.

Mientras se apresuraba a guardar la documentación que estaba siendo barrida de su escritorio, Hermione dijo, —¿Lo pasaste bien?

—¡De lo mejor! Te lo contaré todo, pero preparémonos para la sesión publicitaria de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Pansy conjuró un perchero, y la ropa comenzó a salir de las bolsas y cajas, aterrizando perfectamente sobre las perchas.

Cuando Pansy la empujó detrás de una cortina cambiador con un brazo lleno de vestidos a probarse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Pansy Parkinson desde antes de la Gala del Día de San Valentín. ¿Habían pasado sólo tres semanas?

Hermione miró las telas en sus brazos. ¿Acaso ella y Draco sólo habían estado juntos tres semanas antes de colapsar?

Rita Skeeter llegó a las 11 de la mañana, adelantándose una hora a su invitación. Mientras Daphne y Tracey comenzaban a maquillarla, escuchó a Skeeter hablando por adelantado con Draco, preguntándole sobre el juicio de los Hombres Lobo la semana entrante, las operaciones en la oficina, sus ideas sobre la campaña de Snidgets Dorados. La voz de Rita hacía eco en toda la oficina, y el rasgueo de su vuelapuma comenzó a chirriar en sus oídos, pero Draco mantuvo el tono de su voz grave y ecuánime. Ella sólo podía captar una o dos palabras de sus respuestas.

—Y, Draco querido, ¿cómo va tu vida amorosa? ¿Tienes a alguien especial en este momento? —La tonadita de Rita se deslizó por la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Ella tragó saliva, esforzándose por escuchar la respuesta de Draco. Escuchó el retumbar de su voz, un silbido de palabras y un ruido de consonantes, pero no pudo descifrar lo que había dicho.

Skeeter se echó a reír. Un sonido agudo que podría haber roto cristales y que hizo que un ojo de Hermione se crispara.

—¿Estás lista?

Hermione levantó la vista y Daphne estaba sobre su rostro con un lápiz labial. Ella levantó una ceja experta hacia Hermione, que notó en ese momento que había estado mordiéndose el labio. Ella lo soltó y asintió.

Daphne miró a Tracey, domando rizos, por encima del hombro de Hermione, y sonrió antes de abalanzarse encima con el lápiz labial.

Un momento después, Pansy la estaba enfundando en un vestido morado con botones frontales, y de pronto ya estaba saludando a Skeeter en recepción. Draco se excusó y Skeeter comenzó su ataque de preguntas sobre Hermione. Bozo estaba en la sala de conferencias, preparando telones de fondo y despejando el espacio para las fotografías.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a su espalda justo cuando Skeeter comenzó a interrogarla sobre su vida personal, y Hermione volteó para ver a Luna Lovegood de pie dentro del ascensor, con los ojos soñadores y muy abiertos.

—¡Luna! —Hermione sonrió—. ¿Vienes representando al _Quisquilloso_?

—Hola Hermione —Luna salió del ascensor y dejó que Hermione la abrazara con fuerza—. Mi padre sufrió un terrible caso de gripe Norflax, así que me ofrecí. Me alegra poder pasar un rato contigo.

—¿Gripe Norflax? —se mofó Rita Skeeter.

—Sí, es un resfriado terrible causado por el contacto con un Flaxson Noruego. Son nativos de Escandinavia. —Luna levantó una mano para jugar con sus pendientes.

—Oh. ¿Tu padre ha estado recientemente en Escandinavia? —Preguntó Hermione.

—No —sonrió Luna, como si estuviera lista para responder la siguiente pregunta.

Hermione abrió la boca, luego la cerró y asintió, y llevó a Luna y Rita a la sala de conferencias.

Una vez que Harry y Ginny llegaron, Hermione se sintió mucho más tranquila, concentrada en la actual tarea. Ginny se vistió con su uniforme de _las Holyhead Harpies_, y mientras Skeeter le rogaba a Harry que se pusiera su viejo uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor "por los viejos tiempos" –batiendo las pestañas-, Harry se las arregló para declinar.

Llegó Rolf Scamander, luciendo muy fuera de lugar, y Hermione lo abrazó.

—No soy un jugador de Quidditch, Hermione, —dijo, con los ojos revoloteando nerviosamente por la habitación—. Sólo soy el nieto de alguien.

—Y eso es todo lo que te pido que seas. —Hermione le sonrió y él desapareció dentro de la sala de conferencias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Viktor Krum apareció como si acabara de salir de otra sesión fotográfica. Algunos de los empleados que lo conocieron la semana pasada agitaron la mano y saltaron encima suyo para saludarlo. Él volteó a ver a Hermione y se dirigió directamente hacia ella, sonriendo e inclinándose para besar de nuevo cada una de sus mejillas.

Y ese fue el momento perfecto para que Draco saliera de su oficina y reapareciera para las entrevistas. Hermione lo miró y él volteó hacia otro lado, dirigiéndose hacia Krum para estrecharle la mano.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Krum. —El rostro de Draco estaba tenso y desapareció dentro de la sala de conferencias antes de que Viktor pudiera responder.

Viktor le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que entrara primero, y ella ingresó a la locura del día de publicidad.

Bozo había quitado la mesa y preparado algunos fondos: un campo de Quidditch para los jugadores de Quidditch y un muro de piedra para Harry y Rolf. Rita estaba pegada como mosca a Harry, desviviéndose por cada comentario que hacía respecto a la planeación de su boda, y Rolf estaba hablando con Luna, luciendo mucho más cómodo de lo que había estado antes. Hermione sonrió mientras los miraba.

—Disculpen, todos, —gritó, y la habitación se silenció—. Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí. Les explicaré cómo trabajaremos el día de hoy. El fotógrafo hará algunas tomas de cada uno de ustedes para su publicidad. Éstas fotografías se publicarán en revistas, periódicos y volantes, con nuestro eslogan "Salva a los Snidgets". Después, Luna y Rita les quitarán un poco de su tiempo en una entrevista para sus publicaciones. Harry tiene el tiempo limitado porque debe regresar al Ministerio, así que le pediremos a Bozo que comience con él. —Ella miró a su alrededor—. Y tal vez Rolf puede iniciar con Luna y Rita.

Rita no parecía muy impresionada. Pansy, Daphne y Tracey estaban listas para preparar a los que serían fotografiados, y todos los demás simplemente deambularon por la sala de conferencias, esperando su turno. Hermione encontró a Viktor pegado a su codo más veces de las que podía contar, así que intentaba enfrascarse en una conversación con cualquier persona.

Con cualquier persona excepto Draco, por supuesto.

Rita había terminado muy pronto con Rolf, y esperaba ansiosamente que Harry Potter arribara a su silla de entrevistas, pero Hermione notó que Luna continuaba haciéndole preguntas sobre sus proyectos actuales y la relación de su abuelo con los Snidgets Dorados.

A medida que el grupo avanzaba y Harry se marchaba, Ginny se quedó, curioseando alrededor.

—Esto va bien, Hermione.

—Gracias, Gin.

—Pero no has interactuado con él en lo absoluto, —dijo Ginny.

—Sí, —suspiró—. Lo sé.

Draco y Pansy estaban charlando en una esquina. Ella estaba sonriendo y susurrando algo sobre la sesión de fotos de Viktor Krum. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Krum terminó, Bozo terminó con los invitados. Era hora de fotografiar a Hermione y Draco mientras Krum se trasladaba a la silla de entrevistas. Ginny se despidió y Draco se colocó frente al fondo de piedra. Pansy revoloteó hacia Hermione y comenzó a fastidiarla con el vestido y el cabello.

Hermione también tuvo su sesión de fotos, haciendo todo lo posible para lucir como alguien que deseaba salvar una especie, como fuera que eso se viese. Cuando terminó, Krum aún estaba siendo entrevistado.

—¿Qué tal una de ustedes dos? —Bozo hizo un gesto con su cámara, como si fuera una extensión de su brazo. Hermione siguió la dirección de la lente para descubrir que los señalaba a Draco y a ella.

—¡Oooh sí! —Pansy aplaudió—. ¡La pareja que armó todo esto!

—No, eso no es necesario, —comenzó Hermione, pero Pansy ya estaba arrastrando a Draco de vuelta al fondo de piedra.

Se pararon ahí, separados. Hombro con hombro. La bombilla destelló. Pansy frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, —se rió—. ¿Un poco más relajados?

Hermione intentó colocando su mano sobre la cadera, inclinando su cabeza. Golpeó el costado de Draco y se alejaron el uno del otro.

Pansy parecía horrorizada. Se acercó y colocó a Draco detrás de ella. Mantuvo la mano de Hermione sobre su cadera e hizo que Draco colocara una mano sobre su otra cadera. Hermione podía sentirlo cálido contra su espalda. Draco se llevó la otra mano al bolsillo.

La bombilla destelló un par de veces más.

—Ahora ésta vez, ¿cómo si les importara? —intentó Pansy.

Hermione recompuso su rostro, ignorando la mano tocándola sutilmente en la cadera, justo donde a él le encantaba tocarla.

Se separaron el uno del otro una vez que Bozo se los permitió. Viktor había terminado, así que Hermione se despidió de él mientras la sala los observaba. Ella se puso muy rígida cuando él intentó despedirse besándola nuevamente en las mejillas, y le preguntó si podrían reunirse pronto.

Ella sonrió e intentó actuar con naturalidad mientras los ojos de Rita Skeeter los perforaban.

Después de que Hermione y Draco terminaron sus entrevistas, Pansy y Hermione regresaron a su oficina, pasando frente a Daphne y Blaise que charlaban en una esquina. Se alejaron el uno del otro mientras Pansy y Hermione se aproximaban.

Hermione no tenía la capacidad cerebral para esa revelación. Estaba frita.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Pansy la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y sugirió que se probara los atuendos para el juicio del lunes. Le entregó un vestido azul marino para probarse detrás de la cortina cambiadora. Cuando Hermione se lo pasó por la cabeza, escuchó la voz de Pansy hablándole.

—Entonces, ¿qué me perdí mientras estaba en Italia?

Las manos de Hermione se congelaron. Bueno, pues bastante.

—Hum, nada en realidad. —Hermione permaneció detrás de la cortina más tiempo del necesario.

—Ah-jaaa —murmuró Pansy—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos ustedes dos antes de que Draco lo jodiera todo?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de intentar engañar a Pansy Parkinson. Salió de atrás de la cortina, y Pansy estaba doblando ropa, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Hum... apenas tres semanas. Y él no jodió las cosas. Fui yo. —Se puso los zapatos que Pansy le tendía.

Pansy se rió. —No lo creo. —Pansy se acercó a ella y comenzó a tirar de las mangas y a jalar la tela alrededor de sus costillas—. Dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que seas capaz de hacer pueda causar algún tipo de daño, Granger.

Hermione dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la pared. —Irrumpí en el Ministerio y vi los recuerdos que le dio al Wizengamot.

Sintió que Pansy se detenía. —Wow, Granger. Wow.

Hermione la miró y encontró a Pansy sonriendo. Tragó saliva.

Pansy se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a ajustar el dobladillo. —Estarán bien. Sólo necesitas darle un poco de espacio.

Hermione quería creerle, era la ex de Draco, pero no podía. —No lo sé. No viste su rostro. Lo traicionado que se sintió. Creo... creo que realmente lo arruiné.

Pansy guardó silencio mientras sus dedos trabajaban. Hermione la miró y ella estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

Pansy respiró hondo y se mordió el labio. Hermione esperó cuatro respiraciones más antes de que ella finalmente hablara.

—¿Recuerdas cómo solías atraparnos besándonos en los pasillos, Granger?

Hermione de pronto se sintió muy incómoda. —Hum... sí.

Pansy sacó un alfiler de entre sus dientes. —Me tomó mucho tiempo, más de lo que me gustaría admitir, darme cuenta que sólo se reunía conmigo los jueves y sábados por la noche. Y me tomó más tiempo aún entender que sólo elegía lugares a lo largo de tu ruta de patrullaje como Prefecta.

Pansy le sonrió. Y volteó el dobladillo para coserlo a mano.

Hermione estaba congelada. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápido mientras bajaba la vista hacia esa chica en pánico.

Pansy volvió su atención al vestido. —No lo supe hasta Sexto año, cuando me susurró tu nombre, —dijo ella, frunciendo los labios con tristeza—. E incluso entonces intenté ignorarlo un par de meses.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Él ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti, Granger, —dijo Pansy—. Sólo dale un poco más de tiempo. —Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó—. Déjalo hacer su berrinche. Y cuando termine de lloriquear, recordará por qué ha luchado tan duro por ti.

Hermione la miró y todo lo que pudo decir fue —Lo siento, Pansy.

—No es tu culpa. —Pansy se reacomodó el cabello—. Tengo un gusto terrible para los hombres. —Sus ojos se abrieron alegremente—. ¿Sabías que Theo Nott es gay?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—Él es tan guapo.

—Lo sé. Lo intenté. Lo volví gay.

Hermione se echó a reír, y Pansy se arregló un mechón suelto que retorció.

Pansy y Hermione pasaron otra hora y media riendo y charlando sobre muchachos, y Hermione sintió que cualquier culpa residual se derretía.

Pansy se fue y Hermione intentó esperar. Intentó darle tiempo. Realmente lo intentó.

Pero tenía que verlo.

Había estado encerrada en su oficina con Pansy durante casi dos horas, y no había visto a ninguno de sus empleados desde la mañana, antes del rodaje publicitario. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Draco, pero mientras se acercaba notó que la luz de su oficina estaba apagada. Ella consultó su reloj. Eran las 4 de la tarde.

—Él se fue.

Hermione se giró y Blaise estaba hojeando unos papeles detrás de ella.

—Se fue tan pronto se enteró.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Se enteró de qué?

Blaise la miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Aún no lo sabes?

Hermione sintió que las costillas la apretaban y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lucius Malfoy fue apuñalado ésta mañana. Está en San Mungo en estado crítico.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Había reporteros y cámaras afuera de San Mungo y en el punto de Aparición. Escuchó a Skeeter gritando su nombre, diciéndole cosas como —¡Hermione, cariño! Les pedirás que me dejen entrar, ¿verdad?

Hermione se dirigió directamente al mostrador, donde la bruja de recepción la dirigió al tercer piso -Heridas mágicas y naturales-. Subió al ascensor, escuchando a los Sanadores hablar en voz baja sobre chismes de oficina.

En el tercer piso, siguió las indicaciones hacia las suites privadas, y una vez que vio a un Auror "disfrazado" como visitante en la sala de espera, supo que iba en la dirección correcta.

Giró en una esquina y al final del pasillo encontró dos cabezas rubias. Narcissa estaba de pie al lado de una puerta, al otro lado de un guardia apostado, y Draco se apoyaba contra la pared un poco más lejos. Él se levantó de la pared y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la otra pared.

Narcissa, Draco y el guardia componían un cuado hermoso, desde esa distancia. Estáticos. En silencio. Había dos sillas al lado de Draco, pero ni él ni su madre parecían inclinados a sentarse.

Narcissa la vio primero. Ella sonrió forzadamente. —Hermione, cariño.

Vio que Draco se tensaba y luego volvía su mirada hacia ella, aún del otro lado del pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, murmurando algo.

Narcissa caminó para encontrarse con ella. Se abrazaron en medio del pasillo, a unos pasos de Draco y las sillas en las que él no se sentaba. Narcissa la acercó, y si sabía algo de la situación entre Hermione y su hijo, no lo demostró.

—Eres muy amable al venir, Hermione. —Narcissa se echó hacia atrás y sostuvo su rostro entre sus delicados dedos. Le apartó un mechón de cabello para colocarlo en su lugar, y Hermione sintió que su pecho se entibiaba.

—¿Ya sabes algo? —Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Narcissa y vio a Draco frunciendo el ceño al suelo—. ¿Ya tienen a alguien en custodia?

—No, aún nada. —Narcissa acarició los brazos de Hermione con sus manos—. Pero al parecer ésta mañana un guardia fue puesto bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y se le ordenó atacarlo. Todavía están tratando de averiguar si el cuchillo tenía alguna propiedad mágica.

—¿Un guardia de Azkaban hizo esto? —Hermione miró la puerta que protegía a Lucius Malfoy del resto del mundo—. Eso es absurdo.

Draco resopló. Ambas mujeres se giraron para mirarlo, y él las ignoró, avanzando por el pasillo, más lejos de ellas.

Narcissa se volvió hacia ella. —¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Narcissa la condujo a las dos sillas, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento hasta que apareció por el pasillo una Sanadora en Entrenamiento. Ella se acercó rápidamente, y Hermione sintió que Narcissa contenía el aliento. La chica sonrió tímidamente y luego entró por una puerta frente a ellos, un armario de suministros. La chica tomó lo que necesitaba, luego cerró la puerta, asintiendo cortésmente antes de salir corriendo. Narcissa se relajó de nuevo y se miró las rodillas.

—Draco me contó que la primera fecha del Wizengamot está programada para la próxima semana.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Narcissa, ignorando el movimiento de la silueta al final del pasillo. —Sí, el lunes. Ya casi estamos listos.

—Eso es maravilloso. —Narcissa le sonrió, luego se giró para mirar a Draco. Hermione vio que la ceja de la mujer se alzaba de una manera crítica y encantadora. Luego miró a Hermione inocentemente—. Cariño, ¿quieres algo de la cafetería de arriba?

—Oh, no, gracias. —Vio a Draco poner los ojos en blanco a la distancia y lo entendió demasiado tarde. —Pero, puedo ir a traerte algo si-

—No, creo que sólo iré al baño. —Narcissa se puso de pie, y Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que ella también necesitaba usar el baño, cuando Narcissa hizo lo que Narcissa sabía hacer mejor: entrometerse—. ¿Me esperarías aquí?

Hermione inhaló profundamente y asintió. Narcissa le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y la dejó sola, sentada en un pasillo con Draco Malfoy y un guardia silencioso.

Intentó pensar en algo que decir que no fuera tan estúpido como un "¿cómo estás?" pero no lo consiguió. Estaba abriendo la boca para decir exactamente eso cuando él habló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella lo miró, él aún mantenía los ojos fijos en las baldosas bajo sus pies. Tenía los labios apretados.

—Quería estar aquí para ti y tu madre. —Ella lo observó mientras él giraba los hombros hacia atrás.

—Deberías estar preparándote para el juicio de la próxima semana.

—Ya estoy preparada.

Draco levantó la cabeza, mirando la pared frente a él. —Alguien debe quedarse a cargo de la oficina.

—Blaise lo está manejado.

Él frunció los labios.

—Entiendo si no me quieres aquí, —dijo ella—. Y me iré si eso te facilita las cosas. Pero quería asegurarme de que Narcissa estuviera bien.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Se giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Estuvieron en silencio por lo que se sintió como un millón de latidos.

—¿Fue con un cuchillo? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—¿Y fue un guardia de Azkaban bajo la maldición _Imperius_?

—Eso es lo que dicen.

Hermione lo estudió. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo le caía alrededor de los ojos. Se veía muy cansado.

—¿Lo has visto ya?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No hasta que esté estable.

Oyó el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Narcissa regresando por el pasillo. Ella volvió con una taza de té y algunas golosinas. Le entregó a Draco una empanada de calabaza, animándolo a comerla. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione sonrió. Narcissa le ofreció algunas golosinas y ella declinó cortésmente.

Narcissa y ella se sentaron durante los siguientes treinta minutos, conversando intermitentemente sobre nada, manteniéndose alejadas del tema del hombre acostado en una cama de hospital tras la puerta.

Cada vez que Draco cruzaba el pasillo, paseándose, ella lo miraba. Cualquiera podría confundir su actuar con aburrimiento, si no sabían encontrar la tensión en su mandíbula, el apretar y soltar sus puños, los movimientos de una persona generalmente inmóvil.

La puerta de la habitación de Lucius se abrió y, de pronto, todo volvió a estar en movimiento.

Un sanador, mayor y claramente a cargo, salió de la habitación. Narcissa se puso en pie de un salto. Draco se levantó de la pared. El Sanador se adelantó para hablar con ellos y Hermione se acercó, tratando de colocarse detrás de Narcissa para no parecer entrometida.

—Hemos reparado el daño a sus órganos internos, —dijo, directamente a Narcissa—. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que el cuchillo sea mágico o haya sido sumergido en veneno. Tenemos a un Rompe-maldiciones estudiándolo ahora, pero de acuerdo a los barridos preliminares de la herida, no hay magia ni veneno.

Narcissa asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Draco resopló.

El sanador se giró hacia él. —Esperamos que se recupere por completo.

Hermione vio a Narcissa asentir, retorciéndose sus manos. Draco estaba inmóvil.

—Necesito revisar algunos documentos con usted, Sra. Malfoy-

—Black, —increpó Draco. Estaba petrificado en su lugar viendo hablar al Sanador.

—Sí, por supuesto; Sra. Black, —se corrigió el Sanador—. Él está descansando en este momento, pero pronto estará listo para recibir visitas.

—Sí... —Narcissa miró alrededor del pasillo—. Bueno, lo acompañaré ahora a revisar la documentación.

Se giró sin mirar a Draco o Hermione, y siguió al Sanador por el pasillo.

Hermione encaró a Draco, sus ojos aún enfocados en el lugar donde había estado el Sanador. Su mandíbula se tensó y se soltó. Su ojo izquierdo se crispó. Ella lo observó tragar saliva y respirar, escuchándolo resoplar como un dementor.

Ella reconoció lo que pasaba. Lo había visto hacerlo en sus recuerdos, justo antes de romperse.

Draco exhaló aire del pecho y miró las baldosas. Ella se acercó lentamente.

—Draco...

Él se volteó para apartarse de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó las palmas de las manos contra su rostro. Hermione levantó la vista y el guardia desvió la mirada, arrastrando los pies. No había nadie más en el pasillo, pero era un lugar muy público.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó rápidamente, y ella retiró la mano con la que había intentado tocarlo. Él miró alrededor del pasillo con ojos ardientes, como si quisiera destruir algo. Hermione se acercó a su lado y le tomó la mano que aferraba en puño.

El pecho de Draco estaba agitado y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Draco.

Y él tomó su mano y se aferró a ella mientras se doblaba por la mitad. Su garganta arrancó un sonido, un sollozo. Draco se apoyó en ella y Hermione levantó la mano libre para acariciarle el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Por qué no se muere de una vez?

Los dedos de Hermione se congelaron. No sabía cómo ayudarle con eso. No sabía cómo se sentía desear que alguien estuviera muerto. Alguien que era su propia carne y sangre.

Ella volvió a acariciar su cabello, y él se inclinó más hacia ella. Hermione levantó la vista y el guardia estaba dejando que sus ojos vagaran hacia ellos. Una Medimaga rodeó el pasillo, estudiando un gráfico.

—Shhh —lo arrulló—. Ven conmigo.

Hermione abrió la puerta del armario de suministros y lo empujó dentro. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la voz de Draco se quebró en otro sollozo.

El armario estaba oscuro, y ella pensó en lanzar un hechizo silenciador y encontrar la luz, pero luego él cayó al frente, de rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cadera, presionando su rostro humedecido contra su pecho.

Ella dejó de respirar.

—Quería que muriera, —él se atragantó.

Ella le pasó las manos por el cabello y lo sintió respirar de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Sintió las lágrimas pinchar en sus propios ojos.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, presionándose más cerca de ella, y un sollozo roto lo empujó hacia su pecho. Enterró su rostro contra su cuerpo, y ella lo sostuvo, mientras sus dedos vagaban a través de su cabello, a través de su cuello, bajando por sus hombros y subiendo nuevamente. Hermione repitió varias veces ese movimiento mientras la respiración de Draco se ralentizaba. Sentía sus calientes exhalaciones contra su vientre.

Ella lo escuchó sorberse la nariz mientras movía la cabeza, y se preguntó si su vestido estaría mojado por sus lágrimas. Los brazos que rodeaban su cadera se aflojaron antes de que sus manos se deslizaran por sus costillas, descansando sobre su espalda. Draco presionó su rostro contra su estómago, luego su esternón, y cuando comenzó a levantarse de su posición, se dio cuenta de que él estaba besándola mientras ascendía hacia sus senos.

Ella jadeó, y sus brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza cuando los labios de Draco se presionaron contra su pecho, su clavícula y luego su cuello. Susurró, aire caliente contra su oído, —Te extraño.

Hermione sintió que recuperaba rápidamente la respiración cuando él la besó justo debajo de la oreja, aprisionándola contra la puerta.

—Draco.

Le acarició la espalda, deslizándose luego al frente para recorrerle el vientre.

Probablemente éste no era el momento más oportuno para... lo que sea que esto fuera.

Sus manos acunaron sus mejillas, besándola en la boca y dejando que su lengua empujara contra la suya. Ella suspiró y permitió que la besara.

Después empujó suavemente sus hombros.

—Draco. Ahora no. —Sus ojos se centraron en ella, con el rostro aún sonrojado y humedecido. Él comenzó a apartarse, como si ella lo hubiera rechazado, y Hermione acercó su rostro al de él nuevamente para darle un beso suave en los labios. La boca de Draco intentó moverse contra la suya y ella se apartó—. Tienes que regresar allá afuera.

Draco suspiró, presionando su frente contra la suya. Ella acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares, quitando las lágrimas residuales y deslizando sus dedos por el cabello en sus sienes.

Él la dejó conducirlo fuera del armario de suministros, de vuelta al pasillo demasiado iluminado. El guardia miraba resueltamente hacia otra parte.

—Necesito... —comenzó Draco—. Aún no puedo entrar a verlo. —Se secó los ojos, y Hermione observó su rostro, rosado y manchado, y la piel hinchada bajo los ojos. Indudablemente había estado llorando. Era muy fácil saberlo. Ella no lo había visto llorar de verdad desde que era un niño—. Iré con mi madre a revisar los documentos, y buscaré un baño.

Hermione asintió. —Aquí te esperaré.

Él la miró como si su respuesta le sorprendiera. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco asintió y se giró para dirigirse hacia el pasillo, su mano se soltó de la de él cuando se alejó. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. Ella lo miró marcharse y se volteó para observar al guardia, que miraba fijamente las baldosas. Volvió a caminar hacia las sillas, pero no quiso sentarse.

—Está despierto.

Hermione levantó la vista y el guardia la estaba mirando.

—Oh, —dijo ella—. Maravilloso.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Estás en la lista, si deseas verlo.

Ella parpadeó. —¿Qué lista?

—La lista de visitantes aprobados. Hermione Granger aparece en la lista de Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sintió su corazón en la garganta. —¿Y cuándo hizo esta lista si ha estado inconsciente?

—Está entre los documentos de Azkaban, así que no estoy seguro de cuándo se agregó su nombre. Pero fue antes del día de hoy.

Ella miró más allá de guardia, hacia la puerta. Contuvo el aliento sabiendo que era una estúpida.

—De acuerdo.

—Él asintió y le indicó que entrara.

Empujó la puerta, sintiendo el peso del momento. El momento que se suponía que estaba reservado sólo para parientes de sangre.

La habitación era austera. Cortinas de color azul claro en la ventana y largas cortinillas de privacidad alrededor de la cama en el centro de la habitación. Había flores en el alféizar de la ventana y sintió curiosidad por saber si eran para alardear o si alguien realmente se había preocupado lo suficiente por Lucius Malfoy como para enviarlas. Escuchó sus propios pasos contra el linóleo, resonando en la habitación silenciosa mientras rodeaba la cortinilla para encontrar a Lucius Malfoy, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, como si acabara de salir de un spa.

—Srta. Granger. —Sus labios se arquearon en las comisuras—. Esperaba encontrarla por aquí.

Además de la bata de hospital, la cama de hospital y el tono pálido de su piel, no había diferencia entre verlo ahora y cuando lo vistió en Azkaban. Llevaba la misma mirada curiosa, su cabello recogido en el mismo peinado, y su actitud de superioridad no se había debilitado ni un poco.

—Sr. Malfoy. —Hermione se detuvo a un paso del pie de la cama—. Me sorprendió descubrir que fui incluida en su lista de visitantes. —Escuchó su propia voz, medida y controlada. Esperaba que su rostro proyectara la misma fachada de indiferencia.

—Por supuesto, Srta. Granger. —Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla—. Después de todo, prácticamente usted ya es parte de mi familia.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, comenzando en la parte superior de su columna vertebral y atravesándola al igual que la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Lo observó más detenidamente y encontró la delgada piel alrededor de los ojos, la delicada forma en que estaba apoyado contra las almohadas, la somnolienta inclinación de su cabeza. No tenía nada de qué temer. Éste hombre ya había jugado todas sus cartas cuando le contó a Draco sobre las clases. Y claramente no representaba una amenaza física para ella. Sólo era un combate mental para el que tenía que estar preparada.

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Por qué le contó a Draco sobre las clases? ¿Qué posible motivación podría haber tenido para hacerlo?

Él le sonrió, tan diferente y a la vez tan similar a Draco. —Supuse que él ya lo sabía. No tenía idea de que ustedes dos se guardaban secretos mutuamente.

Estaba jugando con ella, como con un ratón. Hermione invocó algo en su interior y sintió que su ceja se curvaba hacia arriba.

—Qué aburrido debe ser. Estar en Azkaban sin nadie con quien jugar. —Dio un paso al frente y bajó las manos para apoyarlas en la barandilla al pie de su cama—. ¿Las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado cómodas para usted? —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que sus ojos la seguían—. Narcissa no le hablaba. La herencia de su hijo -lo único que aún lo mantenía atado a usted- se desvanecía poco a poco. Y yo ya estaba jugando de acuerdo a sus reglas. —Ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Era momento de condimentar un poco las cosas?

Sus labios se torcieron. Ella vio como sus ojos recorrían su rostro, y una sonrisa se extendía en sus mejillas.

—Cuánto ha cambiado, Srta. Granger, —canturreó. Ella apretó la barandilla y mantuvo los ojos lo más secos que pudo—. Podría darle el crédito a Madame Michele por refinar su modos, a la Srta. Parkinson por cambiar su apariencia, o a la Srta. Truesdale por enseñarle cómo moverse... —Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, y ella se mantuvo firme—. Pero también hay otra cosa, —dijo, y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los suyos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada gélida y dejó que el sarcasmo se derramara en su voz. —Vaya, vaya. No se le ocurra empezar con que "todo el tiempo estuvo en mí". No después de haberme hecho pasar por tantos problemas.

Él sonrió. Casi una verdadera sonrisa. La miró directamente a los ojos y dijo. —Usted será una buena Lady Malfoy para él, Srta. Granger.

Cualquier confianza que había ganado la abandonó en una bocanada de aire. Sintió que su ojo se crispaba y sus pulmones se contrajeron. Se levantó de la arrogante inclinación que había adquirido sobre la baranda de la cama, y perdió toda noción de qué hacer con sus manos.

Ella buscó en su rostro el juego. Y casi encontró afecto allí. Había aceptación. Había orgullo. Y si lo miraba profundamente a los ojos, casi podía percibir una expresión perdida en su memoria, una que pertenecía a su propio padre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué juego había sido este?

—No lo entiendo, —ella respiró.

—Ya sabe, señorita Granger, —dijo, mirando la ventana a su izquierda—. La herencia de los Malfoy sólo puede ser liberada el día de la boda del heredero. Así ha sido durante siglos. Y sólo puede ser liberada una vez que la novia es aprobada —Él volteó a mirarla y le sonrió—. Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar esas clases. Pero Draco quería la herencia cuanto antes. Así que sólo acorté la línea de tiempo.

Hermione sintió que sus manos temblaban. No debió haber entrado.

La confianza que él tenía. El sentimiento de inevitabilidad. La triste sonrisa de Pansy mientras acomodaba el dobladillo del vestido esa mañana. El suave sondeo de Blaise durante la semana. Narcissa y sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus suaves caricias, sus ojos maternales y sus diamantes familiares.

—Si hubiera liberado la herencia, no habría podido tener ningún control sobre la novia de Draco —susurró—. Así que, usó la herencia para manipularme, para que tomara esas clases.

—Vamos, Srta. Granger. Se manipuló usted misma. Yo apenas tuve algo que ver en eso.

Él sonrió sin malicia. Sin un plan intrigante. Era como si hubiera jugado su carta final, y la baraja ya hubiera sido barrida.

Hermione sintió lágrimas de ira en los ojos. —¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué interfirió? —Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en Blaise, Pansy, Narcissa. Ginny y Harry, incluso en Marcus Flint... — Todos ustedes.

—Ya se lo dije, Srta. Granger, —se rió entre dientes. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola suavemente—. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi hijo.

Pensó en su "propuesta" del pasado noviembre. Tomar las clases, casarse en el gazebo, acompañar a Narcissa a todos los bailes de sociedad; y ella podría haberlo hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los labios. —Bueno, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Valió la pena? Éste juego que ha montado, con sus peones y sus reinas. ¿Valió la pena su próximo divorcio y la relación destruida con su hijo? Nunca querrán verlo de nuevo.

Ella trató de sisear, pero sólo podía mirarlo con tristeza.

—Oh, yo no lo aseguraría, Srta. Granger. —Él levantó una ceja arrogantemente—. Según entiendo, ellos están al otro lado de ésta puerta.

Ella parpadeó. Y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando una pieza encajó en su lugar. Retrocedió un paso más. —¿El guardia siquiera estuvo bajo un _Imperius_?

Lucius le sonrió. Orgullosamente. Paternalmente.

—Ha sido muy bien compensado, Srta. Granger. Se lo aseguro, —dijo Lucius—. Ya era hora de... ¿cómo lo llamó? —Él le sonrió de lado—. Oh, sí. Condimentar un poco las cosas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione volteó para encontrar los ojos ardientes de Draco sobre ella.

—Aléjate de él.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba en breves movimientos espasmódicos. Se apartó de la cama y contempló la expresión traicionada en el rostro de Draco cuando él rodeó la cortinilla y volteó a ver a su padre. Ella vio el modo en que Lucius sonrió.

—Draco. Qué gusto que hayas venido.

La ira se apoderó de los hombros de Draco cuando él se paró frente a ella, protegiéndola de la mirada de su padre.

—Aléjate de ella. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra.

—Draco, ella vino a buscarme.

—No más, —estalló de su pecho. Miró a Lucius Malfoy a los ojos hasta que las palabras le asentaron—. Deje de usarme en su contra. El juego terminó. —Hermione sostuvo sus pálidos ojos hasta que él miró hacia otro lado, casi haciendo un puchero, resignado.

—Hermione, déjanos solos —dijo Draco.

Su nombre en sus labios la detuvo. Echó un último vistazo a Lucius Malfoy, esperando no volver a verlo ni saber nada de él en su vida, y sabiendo que era un deseo inútil.

Draco le tocó el brazo y ella volteó a verlo. —Por favor, vete. —Sus ojos eran suaves—. Te veré en la mañana.

Se giró para encontrar a Narcissa parada en silencio en la puerta, justo fuera de la vista de su esposo. Ella le dio a Hermione una sonrisa cansada.

Hermione acarició la mano de Draco sobre su brazo, lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Los ojos de Draco flotaron hacia sus labios, y ella deseó que la despidiera con un beso.

Se giró, alejándose de las manos de Draco, y se acercó a Narcissa en la puerta. Ella acarició su hombro al pasar, un suave consuelo, y Hermione salió.

Narcissa entró de lleno en la habitación, y Hermione pensó en ésta reunión familiar. La primera vez que los había visto a los tres en el mismo espacio desde el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, todos pálidos y conmocionados; Lucius intentando aferrarse a su orgullo, Narcissa intentando aferrarse a su hijo y Draco intentando aferrarse a su autocontrol. Y Hermione, mirándolos.

Narcissa cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hermione asintió al guardia y caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la salida.


	36. Capítulo 36

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_Nota Traductora: Aquí estamos, éste es… el final. Espero que lo disfruten mucho mucho mucho. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

_Nota Autora: Oh queridas. Hemos llegado al final. Me siento muy honrada de que hayan compartido este viaje conmigo. Desde los que han estado conmigo desde el principio, hasta aquellos que son nuevos, gracias._

_Ver el final para más notas._

**.**

**La Forma Correcta de Actuar**

Traducción de "The Right Thing To Do" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 36

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Después de salir de San Mungo, Hermione regresó a la oficina para reunir sus cosas, incluida su bolsa de baile.

Tendría su última lección con la Srta. Truesdale esa noche. Después, el sábado, su última lección con Monseiur DuBois, y el domingo por la mañana, su última lección con Madame Bernard. El martes sería su última lección con Madame Michele, y la última décima parte de la herencia se transferiría a las 9 p.m.

Se entretuvo respondiendo cartas y poniéndose al día con sus pendientes, leyendo la edición nocturna del Profeta que detallaba la condición de Lucius Malfoy hasta donde Skeeter sabía. Salió de la oficina con cinco minutos de sobra para su clase, Apareciéndose en un punto a varias cuadras del pequeño estudio de baile. Hermione estaba contenta de haber decidido terminar con las lecciones, pero aún más después de su conversación con Lucius Malfoy.

_Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar esas clases._

Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas mientras entraba, quitándose rápidamente la bufanda, el abrigo y los guantes, y colgándolos en el perchero del pequeño vestíbulo contiguo a la puerta del estudio.

Se quitó las botas de lluvia, se puso las pequeñas zapatillas de ballet y tomó los tacones de dos pulgadas en los que la Srta. Truesdale le pedía practicar. Estaba tan contenta de que Pansy la hubiera vestido hoy, de lo contrario tendría que ponerse algunas de las faldas de ensayo del estudio.

Se giró para precipitarse en el estudio, apenas con un par de segundos para llegar a tiempo, y se encontró con Draco. Sentado en la pequeña sala de espera del vestíbulo, observándola.

Ella jadeó en estado de shock, luego se sonrojó, avergonzada por su propio melodrama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, con la mano sobre el corazón—. ¿Está todo-? ¿Tu padre está bien?

Él asintió y se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. Aún observándola.

—¿Entonces por qué estás...?—Ella contuvo el aliento. ¿Habría venido a reñirla por tomar las clases? ¿Para prohibirle que continuara ayudándolo?—. Voy a asistir a las clases, Draco, —intentó con firmeza—. Sólo me resta una semana, y tengo la intención de terminar. La herencia se transferirá y eso será todo. Hice un trato.

Draco asintió al suelo. Hermione lo miró, esperando. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para ella. —Después de ti.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar y entró en el luminoso estudio, sintiendo avanzar tras ella.

La Srta. Truesdale estaba en el gramófono, de espaldas a ellos.

—Srta. Granger, llega tarde dos minutos. —Su voz severa llegó a ellos a través del piso de madera.

Hermione abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Draco la interrumpió.

—Me temo que ha sido culpa mía, Srta. Truesdale.

La ex bailarina se dio la vuelta en un delicado giro, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco, brillaron.

—¡Joven Sr. Malfoy! Qué agradable sorpresa. —La mujer de setenta años, -que todavía insistía en ser llamada "Srta."- dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la figura de Draco mientras él atravesaba el estudio, sonriéndole y tomando su mano para besarle los nudillos—. Nos has hecho mucha falta.

Draco sonrió, y Hermione intentó no poner los ojos en blanco, preguntándose si estos maestros aduladores en realidad recordaban sus talentos, o si simplemente estaban enamorados de él y de su madre. ¿Era realmente tan bueno en todo?

La Srta. Truesdale le preguntó a Draco sobre Narcissa, le dio sus condolencias por la salud de su padre, y movió su varita hacia el gramófono, empujando a Hermione como una mosca hacia la barra de ballet. Hermione le frunció el ceño a la vieja murciélago y comenzó su calentamiento. Trató de ignorar la charla que ambos mantenían, enfocándose en el por qué de la presencia de Draco, sentado en una silla al frente de la habitación.

La voz de la Srta. Truesdale flotó hacia ella. —Si está aquí para comprobar su progreso, Sr. Malfoy, lamento informarle que necesitará mucho más tiempo y concentración para llegar a igualar a las chicas de su edad.

Hermione apretó los labios para abstenerse de gritarle una respuesta mientras llegaba a la posición final en la barra. Escuchó a Draco reírse. La Srta. Truesdale agitó su varita y unas huellas aparecieron en el piso del estudio, presentando la rutina que aprendería.

—Srta. Granger, —dijo—. Hoy aprenderemos las formaciones de Vals Vienés. Cámbiese de zapatos.

Hermione cambió rápidamente sus zapatillas de ballet por los tacones de práctica y se unió a la Srta. Truesdale en el centro de la habitación. La mujer contó el un, dos, tres, mientras recorría las marcas del piso. Hermione observó cómo los pies de la mujer encajaban perfectamente en cada huella, girando en círculos y confundiendo sus ojos.

Cuando Hermione avanzó para intentarlo, evitó la mirada de Draco. Se sintió como si de nuevo estuviera en la clase de vuelo de Hogwarts, todos mirando cómo la sabelotodo descubría algo que no lograba dominar.

Tropezó varias veces con las huellas y escuchó un "mhm-mhm" desde la mesa del gramófono.

—¿Lo ve, Sr. Malfoy? está totalmente desenfocada y descoordinada.

—Hmmm, — Draco se rió, y Hermione ignoró sus ojos escudriñándola—. Tal vez ha estado trabajando demasiado tiempo sin una pareja.

Hermione volteó a verlo con los pies temblorosos mientras él se acercaba. Lo miró horrorizada cuando él la tomó de la mano y la cintura.

—Hum, todavía no me sé los pasos-

—Vamos, Granger. Déjame llevarte a dar una vuelta.

Ella lo observó mientras deslizaba una mano sobre sus costillas y aferraba su mano con la otra. Escuchó la música dar inicio y volteó a ver sus pies mientras la Srta. Truesdale comenzaba a contar.

—Mírame, —susurró él, y ella lo miró a los ojos justo cuando él avanzó un paso. Ella respondió retrocediendo. Sostuvo su mirada mientras él los giraba hacia la esquina de la habitación, y mientras la mano en sus costillas la guiaba a caminar de cierta forma. No se apartó de él cuando la Srta. Truesdale la llamó, diciendo algo sobre mantenerse alerta.

Regresaron al centro de la habitación, y sus ojos le sonreían. La Srta. Truesdale estaba dándole consejos, golpeteándose la cabeza con sus dedos fibrosos y con la columna vertebral muy erguida. Hermione trató de concentrarse en la sensación de estar en brazos de Draco.

_Tal vez ha estado trabajando demasiado tiempo sin una pareja._

Cuando volvieron a intentarlo, agregando un poco más de complejidad, se concentró en la sensación de los muslos de Draco rozando los suyos mientras la guiaba por la habitación. Ella se sentía muy ligera y libre, y cuando él levantó las manos y empujó sus costillas para hacerla girar bajo su brazo, sus pies obedecieron y ella flotó de regreso a sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó una carcajada cuando él levantó una ceja.

La Srta. Truesdale estaba bastante satisfecha con su actuación, pero le recordó que el baile de salón no era cosa de risa. La ex bailarina hizo que Draco la guiara a través de algunas otras danzas en las que había estado trabajando a lo largo de las semanas. Y Draco tenía razón. Era infinitamente más sencillo con una pareja.

La música que comenzó era la del Vals Francés. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en él, y la comisura de los labios de Draco se inclinó hacia arriba. Él hizo una reverencia y ella respondió con una cortesía. Él la tomó por la cintura, y ella se acercó a sus brazos, comenzando el baile que conocía tan bien. Por primera vez, con él como su pareja.

Después de girar por toda la habitación con Draco, no pudo evitar pensar en lo liviana que era su mano sobre sus costillas en comparación con el firme agarre de Viktor. En cómo Viktor necesitaba mirar sus pies para la tercera formación, pero Draco mantenía sus ojos en ella.

Hermione se separó de él, moviéndose para bailar con el hombre imaginario a dos parejas de distancia. El lugar donde Draco siempre había estado.

Se colocó frente al espejo en la pared lateral del estudio de baile, y vio que su cabello se le estaba escapando de la cola de caballo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara. Por encima del hombro de su reflejo, vio a Draco hacer una reverencia. Él se irguió, con la columna recta igual que siempre, y el espejo que miraba de frente le devolvió el reflejo de su rostro mirándola a los ojos. Sintió que la sonrisa tonta se extendía aún más mientras doblaba las rodillas para hacer su cortesía.

Draco levantó su mano derecha, con la palma hacia el reflejo y su compañera imaginaria. Ella levantó la suya, como lo había hecho dos veces antes cuando lo tenía a él enfrente. Sus ojos brillaron ante el reflejo de Hermione en el espejo, y cuando ella avanzó un paso para girar, pudo ver a miles de Dracos y Hermiones distintos bailando uno alrededor del otro en los reflejos proyectados.

Pensó en lo aterrorizada que se había sentido cuando giró alrededor de él en el Baile de Navidad. Cómo había esperado que él escupiera su veneno, y él simplemente había hecho su reverencia, observándola detenidamente. Ella se había quedado sin aliento cuando acercó su mano a la de él, evitando tocar su piel, temiendo que él la empujara, retrocediera y se limpiara la mano en la pierna del pantalón.

Se giró y lo miró a través de la habitación, y se echó a reír.

—Srta. Granger. Manténgase enfocada en su nueva pareja.

Esto la hizo reír con más fuerza. Draco le sonrió, mordiéndose la mejilla.

—Debe prestar toda su atención a la nueva pareja que se ha encontrado —comentó la Srta. Truesdale. Hermione terminó el giro y se volvió nuevamente hacia el espejo, mirando el reflejo de Draco—. La nueva pareja en el Vals Francés representa el final de nuestras escapadas juveniles. —Hermione se mordió la lengua para no rebatir el _significado_ de un baile de salón. Giró y regresó a Draco, encontrándose nuevamente con él en el centro de la habitación. La Srta. Truesdale continuó, narrando sus movimientos.

—Y el volver con su pareja original, —Hermione se colocó nuevamente frente a Draco—, representa el abandono al resto de los hombres, —Hermione observó cómo Draco levantaba nuevamente su mano al nivel del pecho, esperándola—, y que ha elegido a su compañero de por vida.

Hermione parpadeó. Draco tragó saliva. Ella levantó la mano, colocándola justo frente a la suya, y justo antes de comenzar con el giro final, la piel de ambos entró en contacto.

Se rodearon el uno al otro. Su mano estaba cálida y firme contra la suya. Ella se mordió el labio, mirando su rostro mientras terminaban de girar.

Él hizo una reverencia. Ella hizo una cortesía. Sus ojos se veían tan profundos y casi parecían azules.

—Adecuado, Srta. Granger.

La voz de la Srta. Truesdale la sacó de su trance. Sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundamente y escuchó a la mujer mientras le decía sus observaciones.

Hermione le dio las gracias. Se mantuvo estoica mientras la Srta. Truesdale le sugería tomar algunas clases para principiantes que impartiría durante el verano. La mujer le ofreció cursar junto a las chicas Sangre Pura de doce años, ya que ese era el nivel en el que actualmente se encontraba. Ella arqueó una ceja y respondió, —Lo consideraré.

Hermione se despidió de la mujer cocodrilo. Draco sostuvo la puerta del vestíbulo abierta para ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él habló. —Para ser totalmente honestos, creo que estás al nivel de las chicas de catorce años. Mínimo.

Ella le envió una mirada iracunda mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y se abrigaba de nuevo.

—¿Monsieur DuBois y tú siempre se reúnen en la misma cafetería?

Hermione lo miró. —Hum... sí, casi siempre. ¿Por qué?

—¿Y Madame Bernard y tú toman el té en aquel restaurante francés?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué?

—Como dije. —Él extendió la mano y le acomodó la bufanda—. Has estado trabajando demasiado tiempo sin una pareja.

Draco levantó una ceja y salió al aire fresco de la tarde.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Hermione se vio abrumada mientras se preparaba para el primer día del juicio de Hombres Lobo del lunes. Apenas vio una sola vez a Draco, pero había un café esperándola en su escritorio cuando entró.

El sábado, llegó a la cafetería y encontró a Draco sentado y conversando con Monsieur DuBois, riéndose de algo que había dicho el instructor. Hermione acercó una silla y Monsieur DuBois se dedicó a ignorarla durante los primeros diez minutos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a interrogarla sobre arquitectura moderna.

El domingo por la mañana Draco estaba allí con Madame Bernard, y la mujer mayor pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hermione probara sus habilidades e intentara planear una fiesta imaginaria con Draco en la Mansión. Él insistió en que todo fuera verde y plateado, sólo para fastidiarla.

En ambas ocasiones, Draco se despidió inmediatamente después de la lección. No se ofreció a acompañarla de regreso a Cornerstone, y no mostró ningún afecto hacia ella. No es que hubiera podido. Nunca estuvieron solos. Para el lunes por la mañana, estaba seriamente confundida respecto al estado de su relación.

La recibió con café en la recepción esa mañana. Ella le dio las gracias y él la acompañó los seis metros hasta su puerta, discutiendo el día que tendría por delante. Draco iría temprano al Ministerio para lidiar con Skeeter, para que Hermione y Waterstone pudieran concentrarse en el caso.

Hermione se tardó veinte minutos en reunir sus notas y practicar sus argumentos iniciales antes de comenzar a empacar. Debió haber pensado en cerrar la puerta.

—Entonces, tu entrega matutina de café está de vuelta, por lo visto.

Levantó la vista para econtrar a Blaise en su puerta, sosteniendo una taza de té.

—Hola, Blaise. Voy de salida.

Él la miró en silencio mientras ella buscaba sus documentos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no se iría, ella volcó sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Ya se reconciliaron? —preguntó él, levantando las cejas. Tomó un sorbo de su té.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro en busca de fisgones. —Hum, sí; algo así.

—Nada que una situación de vida o muerte no pudiera arreglar, ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Había cierto filo en su voz y algo de tensión en sus labios.

—¿Necesitas algo, Blaise?

Él bebió otro sorbo de su taza, hasta vaciarla. Luego la desvaneció con un movimiento de mano y cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione lo observó meter las manos en sus bolsillos y recostarse contra la puerta.

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta, Granger. Una que le hice a Draco hace mucho tiempo. —Blaise la observó atentamente y Hermione sintió que sus cejas se juntaban. —¿A qué estás jugando?

Ella parpadeó. —¿Jugando?

—¿Es algo así como el gato y el ratón? ¿Intentas entretenerte rompiendo un poco las reglas? —Él se encogió de hombros y ella sintió mucho frío—. O... ¿tienes un interés a largo plazo?

Abrió la boca para responder y fue como si le hubieran lanzado un Confundo.

—Porque si no planeas estar con él hasta el final, —dijo, alzando la vista hacia ella—, entonces, te lo imploro... Aléjate.

Hermione sintió que la habían abofeteado. No había visto esa mirada en Blaise desde Hogwarts. Desde el bullying en los pasillos. E incluso entonces, había algo de alegría burlona en sus ojos. Pero ahora, la estaban castigando. Y era algo completamente innecesario.

Sintió que su ira aumentaba, y estuvo a punto de decirle que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos y se largara de su oficina cuando él volvió a hablar, ésta vez más tranquilo.

—Por favor, —dijo. Sus ojos se suavizaron—. Él no sobrevivirá a esto.

Hermione sintió que su ira se desvanecía. Ella miró a Blaise y asintió.

—Aprecio tu preocupación por él, —dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y miró la alfombra—. Pero lo amo. —Ella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza—. Lo he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione esperó. Esperó a que Blaise se burlara de ella o aplaudiera su triunfo al lograr hacerla hablar.

—¿Pero has cambiado de opinión respecto a tener un futuro con él?

Ella le devolvió la mirada. —¿Cambiar de idea? —No había presunción en su rostro. Sólo simple curiosidad.

—Todavía no han salido juntos a cenar —dijo Blaise—. No has hecho pública tu relación con él.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear. —Yo... Esa ha sido su decisión tanto como la mía...

—Oh, déjate de tonterías Granger. —Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y ella abrió los suyos—. Como si tú no hubieras establecido las reglas de su relación desde el principio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Cómo si eso no fuera exactamente lo opuesto a cómo se sentía al respecto…

—Si has cambiado de opinión, debes decirle, —dijo él—. Él sólo ha estado tomando de ti lo que puede conseguir.

—¡¿Que cambié de opinión respecto a qué?! —La voz de Hermione se elevó, pero Blaise se mantuvo muy neutral mientras le respondió.

—Dijiste que nunca te casarías con él.

Hermione sintió que su piel se erizaba, y su sangre se congeló, y sus ojos lo taladraron.

Sí lo había dicho. Se lo había dicho a Narcissa cuando salió de Azkaban. Lo había hecho porque necesitaba que dejaran de presionarla. Necesitaba terminar con los delirios de Narcissa en aquel momento.

¿Y Narcissa se lo había dicho a Draco?

¿Y él aún creía que se sentía así?

Miró a Blaise Zabini, la única persona cercana a Draco a la que él le había permitido entrar en su mente.

Un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Granger? —La voz de Draco—. ¿Estás lista?

Hermione saltó. —Sí, sí. Entra.

Draco abrió la puerta, mirando a Blaise, y Hermione tomó rápidamente sus documento, pasando de largo a ambos Slytherins mientras se encaminaba a los ascensores, con la cabeza hecha un desastre.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

Draco, Cornelia Waterstone y Hermione entraron en los ascensores del Ministerio, descendiendo más y más rumbo al Wizengamot.

Waterstone estuvo parloteando todo el tiempo. Ella había hecho su investigación sobre cada miembro del Wizengamot, determinando hacia dónde se habían decantado en el pasado con situaciones similares. Se sentía muy segura respecto a este juicio.

Esperaron en los largos pasillos de piedra durante más o menos veinte minutos, Waterstone le mencionó a los miembros de Wizengamot con los que debía mantener contacto visual, y Hermione se quedó quieta, asimilando todo.

—Cornelia, —dijo Draco—. ¿Sabes qué sería muy útil en este momento? —Hermione percibió que su voz adquiría ese tono relajante que usaba cuando estaba a punto de manipular a alguien para que pensara que tenía una idea brillante—. Creo que todos estaríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos cuándo iniciará el juicio.

—Oh, absolutamente, —dijo Waterstone—. Iré arriba a esperar a que lleguen los miembros del Wizengamot, ¿qué les parece?

—Gracias. Es una idea espléndida.

Waterstone asintió y caminó por el pasillo de regreso al ascensor. Una vez que desapareció, Hermione trató de poner en orden su mente.

—¿Ansiosa? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. De todas las cosas que sucedían en su vida, el Wizengamot era la que menos ansiedad le ocasionaba.

Volteó a verlo. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, al igual que había hecho hacía tantos meses, en el juicio de Dolohov. El día que comenzó todo este desastre. Antes de que existieran Contratos de Amor, y listas, y Muros.

Miró el piso de piedra entre ellos, como una línea de batalla que no se debía cruzar.

Draco pensaba que ella no quería casarse con él.

_Él sólo ha estado tomando de ti lo que puede conseguir._

¿No era exactamente eso lo que le había dicho a Ginny la semana pasada?

¿Y qué había respondido Ginny?

_Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo pidas._

Hermione miró a Draco. Él tenía la mirada fija en la pared junto a sus pies. Esperando algo.

Esperando.

—Quiero estar contigo. —Las palabras salieron de sus labios a borbotones y aterrizaron en las piedras entre ellos. Lo vio parpadear confundido. Ella tragó saliva, empujando su corazón hacia abajo desde su garganta, donde se había quedado atrapado—. Quiero tener citas contigo. En público. No sólo almuerzos clandestinos en tu oficina. —Ella volteó a comprobar su reacción y él todavía tenía la mirada fija en el punto donde el piso se encontraba con la pared, con los ojos vidriosos—. Quiero que todo M.C.G, sepa que somos pareja, y que averigüemos qué hacer con el Contrato de Amor y las políticas para citas…

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus divagantes pensamientos.

—Quiero salir a cenar contigo y que _el Profeta_ nos fotografíe juntos. Y quiero tomar tu mano de camino al Punto de Aparición. —Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir su pulso en la punta de los dedos—. Quiero pasar la noche contigo otra vez, quiero hacerlo todas las noches. Quiero tener comidas semanales con tu madre, y dejar que Mippy me prepare sopa de calabaza, y pasar horas en tu biblioteca-

Su voz se quebró, y el hombro de Draco contra la pared -el sitio donde había decidido fijar sus ojos- comenzó a desdibujarse. Pensó en lo mucho que anhelaba esa biblioteca y a él en ella. Y lo fácil que podría ser obtenerlo todo...

—Quiero ser tu esposa. —Ella respiró hondo, y las palabras rodaron fuera de su lengua—. Y quiero verte por las mañanas, y casarme contigo en el gazebo y- y gobernar el puto mundo a tu lado.

Ella no podía mirarlo. Él no había movido ni un músculo.

—Y no sé en qué punto del camino se cruzaron tanto los cables, no se cómo se torcieron tanto las cosas. Pero eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. —Hermione se quitó una lágrima de la mejilla y sorbió su nariz.

—Cada vez que me preguntas por qué he hecho algo por ti, quiero ser capaz de contestarte que es porque te amo. —Ella jadeó cuando las palabras se escaparon—. Que todo ha sido por ti. Nunca ha sido para "actuar correctamente". —Ella se carcajeó, un sonido maniático que no pudo contener—. Lo hice porque te amo.

—Y quiero conocerte. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Y entiendo que debo preguntarte, pero quiero poder preguntar. Quiero que me contestes cada vez que te pregunte algo, —dijo, pateando con fuerza el piso. Sentía que continuaría diciendo tonterías hasta que él la detuviera—. Pero si hay algo que no puedas decirme, no en ese momento, entonces tal vez puedas darme alguna- una señal con la mano o algo así. Tal vez puedas jalarte la oreja-

Finalmente, Draco se separó de la pared. Ella inhaló profundamente, esperándolo. Draco se giró para mirarla, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su rostro. Dio un paso hacia ella, cruzando la línea invisible entre ambos.

—Pregúntame, —susurró—. Pregúntame ahora.

Ella lo observó acercarse mientras sacaba aire de sus pulmones. Tenía un millón de preguntas volando por su mente, pero aún quedaba la primera pregunta. La que todavía no le había escuchado responder.

—¿Por qué no me identificaste aquella noche? En la Mansión Malfoy.

Él avanzó el último paso hacia ella, y Hermione inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para ver su rostro. Él la miró a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

—Porque era la forma correcta de actuar.

Ella parpadeó, bebiéndose su sonrisa, el calor en sus ojos, y sintió caer otra lágrima. Una pequeña risa brotó de su pecho, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Inhaló con fuerza y sintió que su rostro se contraía. No podía identificar si estaba riéndose o llorando, pero con este hombre, era seguro asumir ambas cosas.

Hermione cerró los ojos, siendo presión detrás de los párpados y apretando los labios, y reclinó hacia atrás su cabeza para apoyarla en la pared.

—Dios, te odio. —Él volvió a reír, y ella sintió el aire caliente golpeando su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, Granger.

Y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza y sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban. Ella le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y él deslizó las manos por la curva de su columna.

Hermione retrocedió, con los últimos cinco minutos golpeándola en el rostro. —Lo siento. Probablemente me excedí. —Abrió los ojos y él todavía estaba allí frente de ella—. Lo del... matrimonio y quedarme todas las noches-

—Oh, no lo sé. —Él se encogió de hombros y ella sintió el movimiento en sus brazos—. Creo que el gazebo está disponible este fin de semana. —Draco levantó una ceja y ella se echó a reír, dándole una palmada en el pecho.

El sonido de los ascensores llegando. Waterstone había vuelto. Draco presionó sus labios contra ella por última vez, y se deslizó de sus brazos cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Ella le sonrió mientras Waterstone anunciaba que ya era hora.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y apareció el hombre pequeño y desgarbado. El mismo de aquella vez hacía tantos meses. Hermione le dio su varita y miró a Draco. Él le sonrió suavemente.

Sabía que su cara estaba hecha un desastre, que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos y sus manos temblaban por el latigazo emocional, pero Draco le sonrió.

Y era hora de salvar a los malditos Hombres Lobo.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El Wizengamot estaba aún menos emocionado de verla de lo habitual. La mujer pelirroja que detestaba tomó la delantera en el examen de su caso, y parecía estar molestando intencionalmente a Hermione en todo momento. La mujer rubia que le recordaba a Molly Weasley trató de sonreír alentadoramente, pero por los rostros de la sala estaba claro que se habían preparado para este día.

El día que Hermione Granger se enfrentaría al Wizengamot.

Después de que presentar sus declaraciones de apertura y que el Wizengamot tuviera oportunidad de hacerle preguntas, la corte fue despedida después de solo dos horas para dejar el resto de la tarde libre a los miembros, y que así pudieran revisar la documentación y estadísticas que Hermione les proporcionó.

Lo cual era maravilloso, porque significaba que Draco podía invitarla a almorzar.

Terminaron en un restaurante muggle, y después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de Hermione gimoteando sobre lo increíble que había estado en la sala del tribunal, y cuarenta y cinco minutos de Draco observándola con una pequeña sonrisa, finalmente ella se detuvo y dijo —¿Y cómo está tu sándwich?

Draco sonrió. —Sabes, Granger, no estoy seguro de que éste tipo de citas me guste más. ¿Para qué salir y pagar tu comida aquí cuando puedo escucharte divagar sobre ti misma durante horas en la oficina?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Tal vez sea yo quien pague.

—Puedes intentarlo, —advirtió él.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El juicio continuó por el resto de la semana. Harry testificó el martes en nombre de Remus Lupin y su legado. Todas las noches Draco invitó a cenar a Hermione. Todavía tenían que averiguar qué hacer con respecto al Contrato de Amor y la dinámica de oficina, por lo que se apegaron a restaurantes muggles donde sería menos probable que fuesen reconocidos.

Draco la acompañó hasta el Punto de Aparición más cercano al final de cada noche, y la tomó de la mano y se despidió con un beso. No retomaron sus encuentros a la hora del almuerzo, y Hermione no sabía si eso se debía a que estaba en medio de un juicio con el Wizengamot, o a que él realmente estaba tomándoselo con calma.

El martes por la noche, Draco la acompañó a la clase de Madame Michele y se sentó a tomar el té con ellas. El miércoles por la noche, Hermione le preguntó si quería acompañarla a su departamento.

Sus ojos brillaron y se mordió el labio. —Por mucho que lo desee, —dijo—, no puedo. Hay algo que necesito recoger en la oficina para esta noche. —Parecía realmente contrariado.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó ella.

Él parpadeó y se contuvo antes de contestar —Todavía no. Pero posiblemente pronto.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

El viernes, el Wizengamot emitió su veredicto. Cuarenta y siete de los cincuenta miembros votaron a favor de implementar las nuevas políticas de los Hombres Lobo, permitiendo la igualdad de derechos para los Hombres Lobo y ajustando la legislación existente.

Hermione estaba segura que la pelirroja era uno de los tres votos en contra, y se aseguró de obtener su nombre y título para poder enviarle una canasta de frutas podridas la próxima semana.

Ella y Draco regresaron a la oficina, y él le tomó la mano cuando entraron en los ascensores que los llevarían de vuelta a _Malfoy Consulting._

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ella lo miró y él estaba mirándose los pies.

—¿Una sorpresa buena? —ella rió.

—Ah-jaaa. —Él asintió. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron—. Me sorprendió enterarme que hoy estaba lista. —Él la miro—. Así que, quería que la tuvieras ahora, en honor a tu triunfo de hoy en el Wizengamot. —Él le sonrió. Nerviosamente.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Un regalo? No un libro o un suéter o pergamino y plumas. ¿Algo que había sido fabricado? ¿O en lo que alguien había trabajado? No podía pensar en nada que deseara que debiera ser fabricado. Tal vez le había mandado hacer pergamino y plumas con sus iniciales grabadas.

—Yo... gracias. Estoy... realmente sin palabras. —Su curiosidad comenzó a funcionar de inmediato—. ¿Es algo que has hecho tú?

—No, —dijo, mirando las puertas del ascensor—. Algo que arreglé, en realidad.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Arreglado? ¿Acaso rompí algo? —Ella se carcajeó y él sonrió.

—Te enterarás en sólo treinta segundos, mujer. ¿No puedes esperar?

Hermione miró fijamente las puertas del ascensor. Una sorpresa para ella. De él.

El ascensor aminoró su marcha, y él apretó su mano antes de soltarla, sus dedos se alejaron de ella.

—Tengo al personal ejecutivo y a los asociados en la sala de conferencias para la reunión de marzo del personal. Les comunicaré tu triunfo de hoy. —Las puertas se abrieron—. Estás libre por el resto de la tarde, Granger.

Él comenzó a salir. Ella saltó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —Ella salió de los ascensores—. ¿Esa es mi sorpresa? Parece que no me conoces en lo absoluto, Malfoy; si crees que disfruto los días libres-

—¡Ya ve! —Draco se dio la vuelta, exasperado—. Ve a tu oficina, disfruta de tu sorpresa, y te veré mañana en algún momento.

Él se alejó. Tenso. Estaba nervioso. Hermione miró alrededor de la oficina y encontró a varias personas dirigiéndose a la sala de conferencias. ¿No había sido invitada a la reunión?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su oficina. Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando que cayeran globos o fuegos artificiales o algo peligroso.

Un hombre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y una mujer en su silla de invitados. El hombre se puso de pie.

—Srta. Granger. —Él sonrió. Era el hombre con el que había visto a Draco en la gala del Día de San Valentín. Con el que se había reunido en su oficina unas semanas atrás.

Hermione parpadeó, a punto de preguntar quiénes eran cuando la mujer se giró hacia ella, y Hermione vio de frente el rostro de su madre.

Sintió que sus pulmones se colapsaban, contrayéndose en si mismos. Sintió que su piel zumbaba. Ella miró el rostro de su madre.

No. El de Mónica Wilkins. Ésta mujer no la reconocía. Hermione podía verlo en su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

La boca de Hermione estaba abierta, así que la cerró. —¿Hola, en qué puedo ayudarles? —cacareó.

—¿Hermione? —Una voz desde los libreros. Su padre estaba parado allí. Ella no lo había notado. Y la había llamado Hermione...

—Sí, soy yo. —Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. No podía estar segura... No podía esperar que ellos…

Su madre se puso de pie y los ojos de Hermione volvieron a ella. Cuánto había extrañado la forma en que ella se movía.

—Tu cabello es diferente.

Hermione extendió la mano y se tocó el cabello, que había peinado en grandes rizos para ir a la corte hoy. Ella había recordado.

Mónica Wilkins había recordado cómo lucía antes.

—¿Mamá? —La visión de Hermione se volvió borrosa. Sintió que le temblaban los labios, así que los apretó.

Su padre se acercó a ella cuando su madre asintió. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantenerse de una pieza. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro cuando su padre le tocó el hombro.

Todavía había una mirada extraña en el rostro de su madre, pero su padre la abrazó y ella sintió que su pecho se rompía en fragmentos. Cuando él la soltó, Hermione volteó hacia el hombre detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están curados?

Él le sonrió gentilmente. —Soy el Dr. Flanders. Soy un experto en hechizos de memoria. Además, en el mundo muggle soy psicólogo. Tus padres están en proceso de recuperación. El siguiente paso del proceso te involucra directamente. Deben reunirse. Pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿El siguiente paso del proceso? —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando con ellos? —No podía ignorar los ojos de su madre sobre ella.

—Alrededor de dos semanas, —dijo él—. Ustedes tres deberían charlar. Hacerse preguntas mutuamente. Yo continuaré aquí como observador silencioso en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado difíciles para ellos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Entonces su madre se le acercó.

—Yo voy... un poco más lenta en el proceso, desgraciadamente —dijo su madre, y Hermione sintió caer otra lágrima—. Pero te reconozco. Hermione. —Ella tocó su rostro—. Y sé que eres mía.

Hermione asintió, un sentimiento de vacío la atravesó ante la idea de que su madre necesitaba auto convencerse. Tendría que avanzar lentamente.

—Dime cómo funciona esto. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, —comenzó su padre—. El Dr. Flanders inició con nuestros primeros recuerdos. Me refiero a que te recuerdo vívidamente de pequeña.

Su madre asintió.

—Y luego vino ese muchacho a contarnos sobre ti cuando eras adolescente, —dijo su padre—. Eso fue útil.

—Sí, teníamos lagunas, pero el Dr. Flanders nos explicó que tu estuviste en un internado.

—Una escuela de magia. ¿Recuerdas, cariño? ¿Nos contaron sobre la magia?

—Sí, es cierto. La magia es más nueva para mí, —dijo su madre, cerrando los ojos—. Pero hace un par de días, aquel muchacho nos dejó... ¿qué hizo? ¿Nos mostró un recuerdo?

—Sí, —dijo su padre—. Es cierto. Nadamos en una... _cosa_ y vimos algunos de sus recuerdos de ti en la escuela. A Harold no le gustaba mucho ese muchacho, ¿cierto?

—Harry, querido. El nombre de su amigo es Harry, no Harold.

Hermione parpadeó, sintiendo que el corazón se le derramaba por los ojos. —¿De qué muchacho hablan?

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

La oficina estaba desierta cuando Hermione se excusó un momento de su despacho. Solo había algunos de los pasantes y secretarias que chachareaban en un rincón, y saltaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron.

Sus tacones resonaron en su camino a la sala de conferencias. La puerta se abrió para ella, y todos los ojos se giraron a mirarla cuando entró. Cuthbert Mockridge estaba de pie, dando el informe sobre su Departamento. El personal ejecutivo estaba sentado en sus lugares alrededor de la mesa y los asociados sentados alrededor contra las paredes, a excepción de Walter, quien ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

—Srta. Granger, —dijo Mockridge a modo de saludo—. Estaba diciendo que…

Hermione miró al hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. "El muchacho" como lo llamaban sus padres. Los ojos cautelosos y tensos de Draco la observaron mientras rodeaba la mesa, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

Mockridge continuó su discurso. Blaise se apartó de su camino. Y Draco parecía que estaba listo para ser abofeteado. La mano de Hermione salió disparada y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, llevando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Escuchó silbidos, vitoreos, y jadeos, pero lo besó. Los dedos de Draco se enredaron en su cabello, y ella sonrió contra sus labios.

Hermione se apartó y miró hacia la sala. Mockridge los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y algunos de los asociados parecían desconcertados. Pero las mujeres se reían, incluida la asociada de Mockridge que conocía su rutina de café de Draco. Blaise estaba sonriendo como un desquiciado, e incluso Dorothea tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hum, sí. Hola. —Farfulló. Hizo un gesto señalando alternativamente entre Draco y ella—. Draco Malfoy y yo estamos saliendo. Nosotros, uhm... Sí. Estamos saliendo. Novio y novia. —Ella asintió hacia la mesa—. Así que tendremos que echarle un vistazo a ese... hum, asunto del Contrato de Amor. Y tendremos que… abolirlo, creo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Blaise gritó —¡Eso! ¡Eso!

—Porque... porque lo amo. —Hermione miró a Draco. Él estaba sonrojado y tratando de luchar contra la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro—. Y él me ama- creo-

—Sí, la amo. —Él sonrió a la mesa de conferencias.

—Entonces. ¡Ya está! Voy a, hum, dejarlos continuar con la junta. —Hermione agitó su mano hacia Mockridge—. Continúa. Yo ahora iré a cenar con mis padres.

Hermione asintió a todos, ignorando las risitas de Blaise, y salió de la habitación.

Escuchó aplausos al cerrar la puerta. Y sonrió.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

En la cena con sus padres, se apegaron a las preguntas e historias más sencillas. Hermione les preguntó sobre Australia y su vida allí. Ellos le preguntaron sobre su vida actual, en lugar del pasado que no podían recordar. Su madre no le quitó los ojos de encima toda la noche.

Se habían instalado en un hotel cercano, por lo que Hermione los acompañó y se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo. Almorzarían mañana durante su descanso de Cornerstone.

Hermione apareció en casa, subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento que compartía con Ginny, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Draco, Harry y Ginny reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor. Antes de que pudiera procesar a Draco dentro de su espacio vital, Ginny se había abalanzado sobre ella.

—¡Ganaste! ¡GANASTE! —Ella apretó los brazos alrededor de las costillas de Hermione. Después retrocedió—. ¡Y tus padres! ¡Tus PADRES!

—Hum, sí. Las dos cosas. —Hermione miró más allá de los mechones pelirrojos a Draco—. ¿Draco se los contó?

—Sí, Harry y yo tendremos mañana una sesión con ellos.

—¿Una sesión?

Draco contestó por ella. —El Dr. Flanders piensa que puede ayudar si tus padres ven recuerdos de ellos interactuando contigo. Recuerdos de un observador externo.

—Como la vez que compraron libros con el Sr. Weasley en el Callejón Diagon, —dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, todavía bastante abrumada por todo. Estaba desesperada por indagar en los conocimientos del Dr. Flanders para descubrir cómo funcionaba todo esto.

Ginny miró de un lado a otro entre Hermione y Draco en el silencio.

—Bueeeno, Harry y yo ya nos vamos a… a algún lado... por algún tiempo. Quizás un par de días.

Ginny tomó el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró por detrás de Hermione. Ella le sonrió a Ginny, y justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, escuchó a Harry decir —Pero ya hice la cena.

Hermione miró a Draco, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos en medio de su sala de estar.

—¿No te pago suficiente, Granger? —Él miró alrededor del pequeño departamento—. Seguramente con el salario de Quidditch de Weasley y tus ingresos miserables, pueden permitirse una mejoría.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Me gusta este apartamento. Además, apenas estoy aquí.

Él le sonrió y se acercó. —Nos sacaste a la luz frente a toda la oficina hoy.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Sí, lo hice. En verdad lo hice, ¿no es así? —Ella apretó los labios mientras él se acercaba de nuevo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Discutieron sobre qué hacer con el Contrato de Amor, o tendrás que renunciar?

Él sonrió mientras la besaba. Ella acercó sus manos a sus brazos, manteniéndolo cerca. Después retrocedió.

—¿Realmente les mostraste a mis padres tus recuerdos?

Draco miró hacia otro lado. —Unos cuantos. Casi todo el mundo ya se ha metido con mi mente, así que pensé, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Ella sonrió cuando él bajó los labios hacia su cuello, succionando su lugar favorito. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a cantar.

—¿Qué recuerdos les mostraste? —ella inhaló.

—No querrás saberlo —Su aliento se deslizó sobre su cuello.

—Gracias Draco. —Ella le acarició los hombros y el cabello—. Gracias por traerlos de vuelta a mí.

—Por supuesto. —La atrajo más cerca de él y le susurró— Era la forma correcta de actuar.

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro y él se echó a reír. Un sonido que la hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_¡HERMIONE GRANGER Y DRACO MALFOY ENAMORADOS!_

_por Rita Skeeter_

_Una historia de amor digna de recordar. Un romance contra viento y marea._

_Sí, así es, mis queridos lectores. Hermione Granger se ha logrado enganchar a un Malfoy. Y Draco Malfoy también debe estar haciendo algo bien._

_La pareja fue vista la semana pasada cenando con una pareja que solo podía tratarse de los padres de la Srta. Granger. Después de despedirse, Granger y Malfoy fueron vistos tomados de la mano y haciéndose arrumacos de camino a casa._

_Ambos han sido vistos juntos varias veces durante la semana, incluso en una cita doble con Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. ¿Acaso tendremos una carrera hacia el altar?_

_Cuando se le pidió un comentario respecto a su nueva relación, Draco Malfoy respondió: "Ella es una persona muy importante para mí. Ambos estamos muy comprometidos el uno con el otro._

_Hermione Granger declinó hacer comentarios. De forma bastante grosera._

_Por supuesto, ustedes ya me conocen, mis queridos lectores. ¡Tengo tanta voracidad por el conocimiento! Así que me acerqué a Narcissa Malfoy para que hiciera sus comentarios._

_"Hermione siempre ha sido como una hija para mí. No podría ser más de acuerdo."_

_Bueno, hablando entre amigos como nosotros, debo decírselos. Creo que podemos afirmar que Draco Malfoy finalmente está fuera del mercado._

_Nosotros en el Diario el Profeta le deseamos la mejor de las suertes con su Chica Dorada._

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸*✲*¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

**Dos años después**

Atravesó la chimenea justo a tiempo. El guardia tomó su varita, le leyó las reglas y la revisó en busca de armas.

Siguió a un guardia más joven a través del laberinto hasta que la llevaron ante una familiar puerta de piedra. El guardia se hizo a un lado y Hermione abrió la puerta.

Él estaba sentado frente a la mesa de metal. El cabello recogido, las manos juntas. Se veía exactamente igual que en el hospital, sólo que dos años mayor.

—Srta. Granger. —Él sonrió—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Lucius. —Ella asintió—. Ahora soy la Sra. Malfoy.

Ella caminó hacia la silla de metal frente a él y se sentó. Cruzó las piernas y se recostó contra el respaldo.

—Sí, —sonrió él—. Me impresionaron mucho las fotografías del _Profeta_. ¿Fue el primer vestido de novia que diseñó la Srta. Parkinson, cierto?

—Así fue. Aunque ahora ella tiene muchas más ofertas. —Hermione levantó una ceja—. Fue un día hermoso. Todo estuvo perfecto. Y tenías razón respecto a los jardines. El gazebo era el lugar perfecto para la ceremonia. Y la recepción en el salón de baile.

Ella juntó las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo juego con la postura de Lucius, y logró mostrarle el diamante de la familia Malfoy.

Sus ojos parpadearon al mirar la joya. Después sonrió y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Para qué has venido en realidad, Sra. Malfoy?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. —Escuché que irás a juicio el próximo año para negociar tu sentencia. Debido a tu buen comportamiento y al desafortunado incidente de apuñalamiento hace dos años, se de buena fuente que podrías tener una oportunidad de salir de aquí en cinco años.

Él la observó atentamente. —Bueno, es agradable escuchar eso.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, tal como Draco le había enseñado. —Puedo sentirme tentada a testificar en tu favor. Quizá incluso logre que tu ex esposa y tu hijo hagan lo mismo.

Sus ojos brillaron antes de volver a convertirse en los mismos orbes grises sin vida. —¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Hermione sacó un trozo de papel de su bolso y lo deslizó en su dirección por encima de la mesa. Ella lo observó fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y qué es esto?

—Una lista, —dijo. Los ojos de Lucius se volvieron hacia ella—. De cualidades que debe poseer el abuelo de mi hijo.

Hermione apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y le dedicó una sonrisa muy Malfoy.

.

.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* FIN *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.

.

_**Nota de Traductora.** ¡Quiero llorar! Amo tanto esta historia que me duele haber terminado de traducirla… Estén atentas chicas, porque pronto comenzaré a publicar el PoV de Draco. En inglés se llama "All The Wrong Things" y el título en español con el que lo estaré publicando es **"Todo lo Incorrecto"**._

_Asegúrense de colocar alertas de autor para que no se pierdan la publicación del primer capítulo. Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario para ésta hermosa historia si han llegado hasta aquí y la han disfrutado._

_**Nota de Autora.** Gracias a todos por acompañarme. :)_

_Voy a publicar el POV de Draco de esta historia pronto. No será capítulo por capítulo, así que espero que nada se sienta muy repetitivo. Después, una vez que termine el POV de Draco, comenzaré a publicar el AU de la Subasta._

_Sé que la mayoría ya ha dejado reviews en los capítulos, pero si te encuentras volviendo a leer esta historia y tienes ganas de dejar un "Me encantaría ver esta escena desde el punto de vista de Draco", eso me ayudaría mucho a formar la pieza acompañante. Es posible que tu escena favorita no llegue al POV, pero podría ayudarme a tener una idea de qué tan enigmático es nuestro querido Draco. :P_

_Gracias de nuevo por este paseo salvaje._


End file.
